Barricade Surprise
by Starseeded
Summary: When Sam takes a late night walk, he never suspected this to happen. Well, at least he's not alone in that statement; neither had Barricade. Friends will be made. Lives will be changed forever. Decepticon-centric.
1. Warehouses and Police Cruisers

A/N: _Alright, here is the revised version, as promised! Thanks to P.A.W. 07 and her lovely help, this is what we came up with. Enjoy!_

_*Note: Just so all of you know, I will be bumping the rating up on this story. Since it is still in it's first stages, and ain't telling which way it's gonna go, but to be safe, it may jump all the way up to M.*  
_

* * *

The world in itself and the life on it is, perhaps, an unexpected accident. Earth probably did not suspected or even comprehend in its earlier years that one day her dry, barren lands would support life. But, as one can tell by the trees that tumble upward to the skyline and the soft grasses that hug the dirt, she was more than happy to embrace the little accident.

Barricade can claim no different on the subject as well.

* * *

It had been about a month after the Autobots had made themselves known to Sam and Mikaela. To say his life was turned 'upside down' was the understatement of the century. His parents now knew that his car was actually a sentient robot, and although, at first, they were frightened of Bumblebee, they soon warmed up to him.

So, with his parents okay with his new 'friends', Sam had been busy with the Autobots more often than not. He actually often chose to stay at the makeshift base with them some nights rather than have Bumblebee drive him all the way home. Especially, if he was only going to return the next morning. Of course, there were times that Bumblebee had to go to base without him. Tonight was one of those cases and Sam hoped that his friend would return soon.

Sadly, his private ride hadn't returned in time for the boy to have a ride home. So, the teen decided to rough it and walk home. Yet, it seemed that his walk that night was going to be a little more exciting than expected.

Something had caught his attention tonight, his feet stilling and his breath holding as the sound echoed from the warehouse. For a moment, the metallic nature of the sound, Sam had thought the building was going to fall down and took a step back. The boy felt a little foolish afterwards and was going to keep going when something, distinctively not 'human' echoed from the warehouse.

Swallowing any tint of fear, the boy found himself walking closer. It was upon this closer inspection that he noticed a collection of strange lights reflecting in the grimy windows. The nature of the moving light almost seemed to be as if someone was using a welder. Now he knew damned well that the place was not abandoned. Out of human curiosity, the boy found himself pulling closer and watching the light show with an odd fascination.

Yet, that curiosity turned to surprise and Sam stopped dead in his tracks as he heard something that sounded like a screech coming from the building. The sound alone frightened him and he jumped, startled. Deep down he couldn't help but wonder if Decepticons were in there beating on another by the horrific pitches that were starting to come from inside the decrepit building's clutches.

He knew better, however. All of the Decepticons had been eradicated. So, what was the noise coming from the building, he wondered.

Curiosity getting the better of him as the lights continued dance just behind the windows, and he snuck up to the side of the building, hoping to find a crack in the wall so he could peer in. If anything, he could report it to the Autobots if there were any Decepticons in the building; if not, he could at least see what was making the light show.

As he made his way down the wall, the sounds became more erratic as well as the light show; Sam could have sworn he heard what sounded like electricity zapping. The sound alone made him cringe and jump back, afraid the bolts might hit him. Then he remembered there was a wall, so hitting him was impossible. So, his safety assured, the human snuck his way back to the wall and slid across the side until he reached a door. Low and behold, there was a sufficient crack, one that he could look through and hopefully not be discovered.

Sliding into position, Sam couldn't help but gasped when he took in the sights. There, in the empty building was the Decepticon Barricade. He had heard the Autobots say that his body was never recovered so he shouldn't have been surprised, but the strange thing was … Barricade was alone. So why was he screaming like that? His question was quickly answered, though, when what appeared to be lightning jumped over Barricade's form, the mech nearly collapsing in a heap.

'_What the hell is going _on_ in there?'_ Sam thought to himself as he hunched down to get more comfortable and to see what he could see. He knew something was going on in there and he wanted to find out what.

He wanted to rear back as he saw where the electricity was though, Barricade letting out another very alien-like screech. The teenager couldn't tell what was going on with the Decepticon because Barricade's back was to him. He quickly started to wonder if something was horribly wrong with the 'Con. Another ear splitting screech, the mech's whole form shivering as it threatening to collapse, was all Sam needed as an incentive to call the Autobots to let them in on what he had found.

"Ye-yeah, it's freaky, I mean, there's all kinds of lightning and he's making these most god awful sounds!" Sam whispered into the receiver of his cell phone as he glanced back at the mech in the building and then around the area to make sure no one else was around.

"We cannot make it out tonight, Sam. Ratchet and I will come early in the morning to assess the situation with Barricade. Thank you for letting us know. Personally, we all thought he was dead or had retreated."

Sam flipped the phone off and continued to peer in on what he was watching. If he had paid close attention, he would have seen more than just Barricade's discomfort. It was unusually bright in there, like the light of a small sun had been revealed to the world. But he did manage to see something drop to the ground when the Decepticon fell on all fours.

* * *

The next day, Ratchet and Optimus appeared at Sam's house, early as promised. Sam led them to where he had found Barricade the night before, his movements nervous. After a few minutes, Ratchet confirmed that Barricade was still in there, though his spark was weaker than it should be, as if it had been overtaxed. Glad to have the information, Optimus then ordered Ratchet to see what the 'Con was up too and let him know what was going on. If something was really wrong with the mech, Ratchet would repair him so they could see about talking the 'Con into defecting; the war being over and all.

Ratchet merely nodded at the other's request and started to walk his way around, telling Optimus and Sam to remain where they were as he assessed the situation.

Quickly finding the doors, the medic crept inside, on guard. That guard was quickly dropped though when he caught sight of the mech in question. Barricade was huddled in the corner with his back to the medic, murmuring to himself in Cybertronian. To Ratchet, that was another sign that something wasn't right. Barricade was most certainly injured in some way.

Ratchet slowly took another step into the building, which finally caused Barricade to turn his head and react to his presence, a snarl echoing over the confines of the building. The medic put his hands up in a sign of peace and took a step backward. Though his slight retreat, Ratchet was curious however as to why Barricade would be in this building, giving off a light show, and now huddled in a corner mumbling to himself. The medic quickly did a low rate scan on Barricade and wrinkled his nose at his findings.

Preposterous!

At first, Ratchet had considered that Barricade might be repairing Frenzy, but he didn't see the spindly Decepticon anywhere, nor did he pick up his signature. He took another step forward and this time Barricade turned around fiercely and knelt in the same place his back was to, growling like some feral animal. Ratchet reeled backwards when Barricade brought out his flail, the metallic weapon glinting in the dull light the building's windows dare offer.

"Back off Autobot," Barricade growled, spinning the flail dangerously. It was a sheer warning that if Ratchet did not heed his threat, he would wear it across his armor instead.

"What are you hiding?" Ratchet asked, scanning around the Decepticon, hoping to find a reason for his odd behavior. Usually, the 'Con would retreat or at least attack, but he seemed to be guarding himself.

"Nothing, leave!" Barricade demanded harshly, lurching forward slightly, flinging his flail at the medic as a dangerous incentive to back off.

Ratchet continued to scan if only because of the strange behavior. It was then that he finally caught something suspicious; however, he wasn't quite sure what it was until he ran over it with a scan again; this time using a third class scan. At first he thought he had picked up a second Spark and he had scanned again to confirm his thoughts.

As his systems told him what it was, his jaw dropped and he backed up further and turned, bolting out of the open doors. Barricade merely turned back around in his corner, feeling no threat once again

Outside, Ratchet stood there a moment, staring at the building in shock. The Autobot leader tilted his head in question, wondering why the medic was acting the way he was. It was unusual for Ratchet to act shocked like that.

When the medic was finally able to clear his thoughts and said simply to the mech before him, "Optimus … Barricade's a femme."


	2. Not So Nimble Seekers

A/N: _Thanks to P.A.W. 07, we got this! This is the second chapter, revised. Hope you all like it better than the first version!_

* * *

It might be of little wonder what brought on the events that followed after Sam had stumbled upon in the warehouse. It could be blamed on the yellow car that had abandoned the boy at his girlfriends. It could be the girlfriend for keeping the boy longer than she should have. It could be the boys fault for choosing that particular path home. But one thing was for certain, to truly understand the future occurrences that promised to follow, one would have to understand all that is Barricade.

First of all, Barricade is a Decepticon. A Shock Trooper, to be exact, sworn in under the Decepticon oath. Perhaps it was in mocking ire that the enforcer did so, being that that oath could never amount to much since Decepticons deceived each other with as much demented passion as they did to their own enemy. It could make one wonder what was really going on in that army though. Make one wonder, indeed, what secrets lay just within the shadows embrace.

So it should be no surprise that this deception is exactly what Barricade took advantage of. For he had something to hide. Unfortunately, it wasn't a 'dog eat dog' world in particular for this Decepticon, it was 'dog is gonna kill you or worse if they find out' world. So, Barricade gave no hints about his current unorthodox situation. In fact, he avoided the idea completely. After all, it had been a complete accident in the first place.

Apparently, it was a really important accident, though.

This 'accident' took place when all of the Decepticons first arrived on planet Earth, and Starscream had gotten just a little too close to Shock Trooper when they were still in Proto-form. So, as luck would have it, the Seeker was not too nimble on his legs, giving way to Barricade's rather unwanted and unexpected situation. Starscream, personally, blamed it on the smaller mech for being a klutz when he landed on him. Apparently, it hadn't even registered in the Seeker's mind what had truly transpired for those few seconds that they were in such close proximity.

And they say Starscream was a scientist? As if…!

But, Barricade felt it. At least he knew he felt _something_. Whatever that something was, he wasn't entirely sure. In all actuality, it never even crossed his processors that something might be up when his Spark output rate suddenly increased, being that he was crushed at that particular moment. Yet, in the end, he just blamed it on the planet itself. It had to be the planet and its scummy atmosphere, after all.

Then, some time later after the Starscream incident, Barricade was presumed 'dead' during the war for the Allspark after he mysteriously disappeared. Some said that he and a bridge pillar had close encounters of the third kind, resulting in his most unfortunate demise. Others would say that one of the Autobots killed him while no one was looking.

… The Autobots must really think highly of themselves to be in two places at once. Barricade had to laugh at that one. And who had done him in, supposedly? The yellow brat? Now that was laughable.

But, on the other hand, Barricade could go along with that. If he was thought dead by both factions, he wouldn't have to participate in a now meaningless war. He had done his job by finding LadiesMan217. Besides, if this is what others wanted to believe, which would mean they would leave him the frag alone, it was fine with him. Especially with that last close encounter he had to Mr.-I-can't-stand-on-my-own-two-feet.

Primus knows what would have happened if the flier had been a little more intelligent about the situation. All Barricade could do was silently thank Primus that his secret hadn't been found out, a rather big secret at that. A secret he wouldn't even admit to his fellow Decepticons. The only one who even suspected it was Frenzy, although the spindly little mech didn't bother to ask about it. Perhaps Primus was smiling down on him when Frenzy killed himself over his own stupidity, because now, no one would know.

No one knew that behind their prized Shock Trooper, one of the best Hunters in the Decepticon forces, a secret shivered like a mocking mass. But Barricade really wasn't as disguised as one might think. He wasn't dressed to hide his secret at all, for he had nothing to hide from. He had chosen the particular armor during his days in Vos. Such armor served him well, and apparently hid his gender a little too well. Besides, Decepticons were far too busy for sparkling rearing, so it never even crossed his mind as to what it meant to be of his particular gender. If anything, it was considered taboo. Decepticon's weren't meant to have hearts.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise that when the Mission City battle took place, Barricade had made himself scarce. It wasn't because he didn't want to fight by the others' sides or his need to keep his particular secret a secret; it was more of an overlying protocol within his processors. He figured he needed a virus scan, and besides, he wouldn't be much use to the Decepticon cause if he was infected and couldn't fight. The Decepticons could shove it up their tailpipes if they really expected him to put himself in that sort of danger for them. True, the Decepticons would probably have his head for deserting them like that, but he really couldn't find it in his spark to care.

He did slightly worry though when he finally did hear about Megatron, Brawl, Blackout and Bonecrusher's demise. The Shock Trooper knew damned well that he was unaccounted for and the insects of this planet would certainly be hunting for him, and probably try to dissect him as well. He could only imagine what the Autobots would do should they get their greasy hands on him! The guise of a cop car was rather helpful now, not just to blend in but to make sure that if he had to run, the puny fleshlings on the road would pull over and give him the right of way so he could escape. The bad thing was, one of the Autobots were also under the disguise of an emergency vehicle. Primus help him if that one was on his tail.

But, for now, however, he would remain as unseen as possible. His first thought was to find some place that he could hide from the others, from humanity and from the dangers of Earth itself. It was in his nature to hide, but this hiding was a bit different than his usual mode of hiding, as he had searched for days for a place he considered worthy of a nest... wait, a _nest?_ Since when did Decepticons nest? Perhaps it was in their programming for when they became the sole survivor? Who knew?

Strangely, during his searching, he still couldn't figure out, for the life of him why his Spark output had increased yet again to almost one and a half its normal capacity; plus, he was also going through Energon like nobody's business. Where it was going, was anyone's guess. The sensors around his spark chamber also started to either fail or register an unknown anomaly; however, no danger warnings came to him. This in itself, he found frightening.

He had also found the need to find a place that humans didn't go. The less they were around, the better. He wanted to be left alone, to the Pit with mankind. To him, humans were no better than the mad scientists of Kaon and Kalis, who had done some very horrible things that he wished he could erase from his never ending memory.

Finally, for all his searching, he had finally found a hole in the wall of a city not far from Mission City. He came to the outskirts of Tranquility and a sudden thought occurred to him. Why not hide here? It isn't like they would suspect that he would be right in the middle where the Autobots frequented. It was perfect as far as he was concerned. He knew that the Autobot sympathizer, LadiesMan217, lived here as well. What better way to keep an eye on the Autobots then in their very own territory? But, for now, all he cared about was getting some place safe so that he could be left alone. What he found was an old run down warehouse. The sheet metal on the walls was falling off and some of the windows were busted out. It didn't look like anyone had been in it for a very long time.

Perfect.

Barricade listened in on different police channels once settled in his nest, bored out of his mind. For days he sat, waiting to see if any fleshling would come into the building that he had claimed as his own, and given enough time, he would claim at least a five mile radius as his own. It wasn't a known fact that Cybertronians claimed territory – but only certain kinds of Cybertronians. It isn't that he would kill anything that stepped into his territory, allowing humans the live their oblivious and meaningless lives, but he would get quite peeved if an Autobot or another Decepticon did.

But that begged another question. Why would he want to claim territory in the first place? It just made no sense.

As he sat, he realized that his processors had taken on a violent change in the past days as well, which grated on his nerves. The sudden changes were also indicated in his spark chamber as well. He felt the need to be very protective. But why? He didn't know. It wasn't as if he had anything to protect in the first place. He had only himself.

Then there was the new development where recharging was almost out of the question. He could not power down enough because some of the stupidest sounds would bring him on full alert. He even found that his spark would not rest. He cursed the issue in four different languages as he tried to resolve the problem, but the protocol stubbornly remained. How lovely.

Then there was the other issue; whenever he would hear people walk around outside of the building, he felt the sudden urge to want to attack them if they dare set foot in the building. It wasn't like him to want to expose himself like that, but his processors overrode his need to stay hidden, apparently. Again, he tried to find a way around this erratic urge, but other protocols took precedence, making his needs for survival apparently invisible.

Days went by without incident, luckily, as he dealt with his problem. He began to wonder if he was going insane. Finally, he figured now would be a good time as ever to stretch his legs. He waited until it was evening and humans were in their sleep cycle before he transformed and took on his bi-pedal mode. Oh, how good it felt to actually move on his feet once again though he dared not leave the building, pacing within it. He was becoming restless, and the fact that he could barely recharge made him – If at all possible – even more irritable.

So, being buried in his worries of madness, his alarm was rather evident as a hand sprang up to his chest, his Spark becoming pained. In all his life, Barricade knew this was not the norm and instantly ran checks and scans, but his system told him everything was fine!

What exactly was going on around here?


	3. New Life

**A/N:** _After stewing over this one for a long while. BDQ and I came up with this revision. Enjoy!_

_I will be referring to Barricade as a femme from now on, so not to confuse any of ya, since the first two chapters were clearly the other way around._

* * *

_And if you hold on tight  
To what you think is your thing  
You may find you're missing all the rest..._

About 4 days later of sheer boredom and absolute confusion, when night had just begun to fall, Barricade finally relaxed. She relished this time of day, because humans were not as active, which meant she could be more herself, even if she did not leave her impromptu nest. She wondered to herself why she didn't leave the small building with a frown. She very well could have, but something told her not to. And that something became very apparent when a dull, throbbing pain in her chest hit her. It was nothing like the pain she had been suffering before. The pain was enough to make her stumble on her feet, catching herself on the wall beside her with a gasp through her vents. Her spark also began to feel weighted, as if it wanted to drop right through her body.

What a strange sensation.

At first she only thought it was the strange anomaly that had been plaguing her, so she ignored it, but the pain increase with each beat of her Spark and every 'breath' into her intake valves became even more difficult as time went on, sometimes going away, only to return a few minutes more with more intensity. She groaned. With the intensity and pain, her sparkbeat became irregular and harder and she pressed her hand to her chest, hoping it would help to subside the annoyance, but it didn't.

She began to panic when the pain became unbearable. Unable to actually cope with the pain and the confusion of what was going on, Barricade thrashed her arms angrily, knocking over various things that sat in the warehouse and sent items flying to the other end, her senses seeming to leave her completely. Her body rattled as it shivered uncontrollably. She instinctively did checks on her systems to find the source of the odd thing going on. Her spark was acting as if it was preparing for something and something _big_. For what, she had no clue. Otherwise it said all systems were go.

_Something_ was wrong, even as her HUD clearly lied to her and told her everything was fine. She was obviously NOT fine! Small moans and screeches made their way from her vocal processors without her even trying to stop them as she tried to gain her bearings. In a fury to relieve the pain, she began scratching at her chest plate, even digging at it with her claws at one point. The tips of her metal claws screeching in the empty warehouse as they carved out deep gouges down her front as she desperately tried to get to the source of the pain and just make it _stop_! , totally prepared to pry her chest open and pull out her spark, wishing she could at least look at the damn thing to find out what was wrong with it. She wasn't sure how long the pain would last, but right now it had become so severe that she wanted to die.

It was the bolts of Spark energy starting flying out of her chest were what alerted her to the even more frightening possibilities of what could be happening. At first they were small and harmless, zapping the ground and whatnot in close vicinity to her, but then they began to get larger and started streaming everywhere, shooting bolts toward any metal that was near her. She tried holding her hands over her chest to try to divert the bolts, but they seemed to go right around her hand.

Her panic went to a whole new level when her chest plates suddenly began to part without her control. Creaking as they ever so slowly began to break apart at the seams and the light of her very spark began to illuminate the small warehouse around her. Barricade cried out as she realized what was happening.

What the slag was going on?!

She pressed her hands to the sides of the parting plates, pressing against them firmly, trying desperately to keep them closed, but to no avail. They seemed to be parting at a strength beyond her own that she could not fight as the panels took on a life of their own.

Not only would she be vulnerable like this, but untold things could happen while her Spark chamber was completely exposed like this. She looked around frantically for something, _anything_, to help her, but nothing was available and she grunted with a hiss of pain as the panels spread apart even further until they could bend back no more as another shudder overcame her.

So now she stood with her chest plates wide open, her spark chamber exposed for all to see, looking around almost stupidly while her Spark discharged energy and sent bolts all over the place.

Lovely. Just Lovely.

After a few minutes, another wrench of pain hit her and it was enough to drop her to her knees and she went forward, catching herself on her hands. Her cooling system kicked in as well to cool down her quickly heating chest, her fan's whirling at an alarming rate to sooth her burning frame. She started bringing in large amounts of air into her vents to help compensate for her overheating, the Earth equivalent of panting. With another grunt, the pain seemed to ease up a bit for a moment and she relaxed a bit. Slag it all if there wasn't any coolant around, or even water would probably help at this point.

Suddenly, she let out a very Cybertronian cry like never before, feeling like she was dying as the pain began again. Her body continued to quiver, feeling as though it would collapse right there on the spot. And in all honesty, she believed that she really was dying. She had never felt this before. The pain seemed as if someone was ripping out her spark chamber from it's place and twisting her chest apart in the process. Her body began contorting to impossible positions as she tried desperately to relive the pain.

She lifted to her knee while her Spark erratically discharged to various places and another scream emitted from her. Along with the discharge from her spark, was another type of discharge. This discharge didn't come as bolts, but it dropped to the ground with a strange almost wet plopping sound. Barricade just stared at the strange… seepage.. It was blue and glowing. Immediately it registered to her that it was Energon, and all she could feel at this point was annoyance mingled with a faint curiosity. Why was she suddenly leaking Energon? Somewhere deep down in all of the confusion, she swore she was going to get the attention of someone with all the noise she was making, but the pain being as it was, she couldn't help it, nor could she really care. All she really cared about was what was going on.

And to top it off, if things couldn't get any more freaky and scary, her Spark chamber suddenly opened even further, and she looked down in surprise as she felt it. The Energon leaking from her core itself increasing in volume as it hit the ground and spattered about, even landing on her. This in itself got her even more terrified. She never randomly leaked fluids. Now she knew she was dying… for sure!

'_No! Nononono!'_ She thought to herself as she cried out verbally with an animalistic cry mixed with a metallic sound at the intense pain. She'd never in her life heard about a Spark leaving its body, and she swore that it is what was happening to her for whatever reason. She barely even registered that her spark was larger than it was supposed to be as she bordered on panic.

Again, pain seared through her chest, causing her to arch back, with a roar like thunder, the Energon spurting on the wall on front in her. She screamed and she could only watch helplessly while panting like some kind of earth pet between the Cybertronian screams, _'Well, this is it. It sucked knowing you, world.'_

She had sensed someone coming around in close proximity of her hide out, but in her position, she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't know who it was, and personally, she really didn't care. She was dying for all she knew; hell couldn't she even die in peace? She vaguely sensed the being walk from the side to the front of the building, but she was in far too much pain to do anything about it. She just hoped that the creature wouldn't come in. The sight of a giant robot dying would probably not be kept quiet and she would prefer her shell wasn't dissected by the Earth fleshlings.

As her Spark discharged bolts once again not only was it also expelling the blue liquid, this time her Spark was discharging in an odd array of different colors. She looked back down at it and the puddle forming beneath her. Her optics widened when she saw that her Spark was… splitting? It soon looked like it was splitting into a pair of binary stars. What in Primus' name was going on? She dropped to her hands again as the pain became too much.

She barely registered that the being who was roaming around finally had gone. She randomly hoped he fell down a pothole as he left.

Well into the night, what seemed to be hours, her Spark continued to split until her chest now held not one but two complete, whole sparks. There was a tiny spark right beside hers and hers reduced back to its normal size. Her blood red optics were glued under her large body in fascination and awe. Her HUD relayed tidbits of information that she didn't even pay attention to while her body continued to run its cooling system in overdrive to cool down her chest compartment, which was severely overheating and in the first starts of a Stasis lock. She saw how her Spark was still slightly connected to the smaller one by a small energy thread. She also noticed how the thread seemed to pulse, going from her Spark to this other new one, and stared in wonder at the thin stream of light.

Whatever was happening, she would soon find out, that's for sure.

Her Spark discharged painfully again as Barricade's body jerked again and this time the Spark that had separated itself started to grow metal around itself, pulling at her own alloy from different places within her body. If the femme's optics could go any wider, they would pop out of her head. When she went to move, she also found that her body was locked in this position, as if every part of her froze as it was. Well this was sure different, but being she couldn't do anything about it, she only watched in horrified silence. The pain seemed to dwindle slightly, but not enough to warrant relief as she watched, afraid for her life.

Then something miraculous happened. As it grew, it started to take on a form. Bolts of energy danced over it as it began to build into a small metal ball and then more details started to form around it until it looked like a perfect Cybertronian pod. She now was watching with morbid curiosity as it continued to form. She felt her body loosen up once again, and she almost collapsed from her own weight bearing down on either on her arms.

She barely registered that the sun was starting to come up as she watched the form under her. Having lost near ninety percent of all of her strength in the mayhem, she couldn't even push herself up to a kneeling position. She just continued to watch as the form twisted and wriggled within her body in fascination. When it was done forming, it dropped to the ground unceremoniously with another splatter of Energon that was all over it, completely separating from her own Spark as her Spark slowly moved back to her chest and back into its own chamber and the chamber closed.

To her relief, the pain was finally gone, which allowed her processors to wonder what was lying there in pod form. She used what strength she had and forced herself to lean up on her knees once again to star down at the pod.

What in Primus' name _was_ that thing? Was she invaded by some unknown alien species that implanted itself in her Spark? Barricade frowned as this thought rooted itself in her processor and she became worried. She didn't know any better! This situation was something she was clearly not familiar with! Never had she heard any of the other Decepticons, mechs or femmes _ever_ mention something like this happening! Not that she ever really conversed with them but _still_; she should have heard something about this. No, this cranky Decepticon was on her own and she preferred to keep it that way.

Her chest plate closed slowly with a soft click as as she watched the thing on the ground curiously, wondering what it was. Her optics never left it as she slowly went to touch it, poking it, seeing what it was. When she did poke it, it twitched and she quickly withdrew her claw cautiously.

What _was_ that thing?!

She warily reached out and poked it again, and it moved again, but this time, its movements were more fluid than just a twitch. It began to _unfold_. She reeled back from it, landing on her aft in an ungraceful heap,, watching with slight alarm and apprehension as it continued to unfold. Energon dripped from it's little body in rivers and the fluid quickly merged with the large puddle already coating the floor. . Tiny legs began to form and arms began to poke from it. Then, to make matters even more confusing, a head appeared with tiny red optics. It didn't even try to get up, looking curiously up at her. She leaned forward and brought her face closer to examine it and it reached out and touched her face with tiny hands, smearing her face with Energon. Again she reeled backwards, glaring at its black and silver form. As she examined it from afar, she noticed its little arms were mostly black with silver decoration and its chest was black, along with its spindly legs – Legs like Starscream's. Was it a flyer? It was fascinating, no matter what _it_ was.

_Click._

…Wait a minute, did that thing just _click_ at her? Clearly it was Cybertronian as well. She instinctively clicked back at it with a few other chirrups. She jerked in surprise at her instant reaction to the thing's clicking. Where had that come from? The small creature seemed completely unfazed by her sudden internal confusion as it t clicked and beeped at her even more and she responded to it as if it was second nature. Why was this happening? It was as if she could understand what the little creature was saying!

It was almost like… Wait a minute. Barricade paused to process the information. Her optics grew wide as she stared down at the little black and silver critter in realization. She then gasped, air hiccupping through her systems.

Was… was this a Sparkling? _Her_ Sparkling? Had she just Spark-birthed and not even known it?!

That was it! That had to be it! She lightly shifted her weight as she reached out tenderly this time and the Sparkling grasped her clawed finger in its tiny hand and held on, beeping and chirping happily. Without even thinking, she cupped the Sparkling into her hand and lifted it to herself not even caring about the now drying Energon that was being transferred onto her. Her other hand lightly came across it and she touched it and it seemed to lean into her touch. When she brought it close to her chest, her Spark responded to the Sparkling when it touched her chest lightly. The Sparkling twittered with a few more beeps, and she clicked back to it.

"So you're the reason for all that agony." She said to him in English. He only looked up at her with innocent optics.

Just then, her senses went on high alert and Barricade was instantly tense as she moved her observations from the sparkling to her surroundings. She sensed other Cybertronians near.

Great. Just slagging great. This was all she needed.

She stayed huddled in the corner, knowing well that these were Autobots. The other Decepticons were not smart enough or even organized to find her this quickly. Deep in her chest, she snarled, angry that they had come around her claimed territory. Hopefully they would just leave her alone, but knowing Autobots, they would get nosy. Couldn't they just leave her alone as she bonded with her new little one? She heard the doors open, but didn't turn around, still mumbling to the Sparkling gently as she bonded with it. She read the signature and found it to be the Autobot's medic. Quickly she turned her head and snarled at him. Warning him to leave her be.

The thought that Barricade was very much alive was amazing enough, but to try to show that he no longer wanted war, Optimus had wanted to try to defect any remaining Decepticons or ones that came to Earth to the Autobots. Barricade personally thought this to be a bit of a crackpot idea but the softhearted Autobot leader seemed so adamant on the subject. So of course he sent in Ratchet to speak with the Decepticon that had taken refuge in this run down building. Sending the medic was a wise idea. Not only was he calm enough and important enough that it ensured that Barricade would at least listen to his words, it also would allow the Autobots to know what Sam had witnessed and to make sure everything was all right.

When Barricade heard Ratchet come closer she lightly set the Sparkling down, telling it to stay silent and she quickly turned around and knelt down in place to protect the little one and without even thinking about it, brought out her flail to use if necessary. No matter how weak she was, she would still protect her Sparkling from any danger or intruder. In this case, to her, it was both. If anything, the medic would get the hint that she was not playing around and would use the flail if he did not heed her warnings. She growled, furious at being interrupted and intruded upon, "Back off Autobot!"

Ever nosy, and more likely by orders, the Autobot stepped forward again. He seemed curious and she knew she was scanning, something she could not help, "What are you hiding?" he wondered aloud, trying to peer around her bulky body at what was in the corner that he could see clearly moving, trying to figure out what he had stumbled upon. Perhaps it had been that Barricade was trying to repair Frenzy? If anything, he could offer his assistance.

"Nothing! Leave!" Barricade demanded darkly, spinning the blades of the flail dangerously and lifting the flail to strike.

Ratchet scanned the area and to his surprise, it was not Frenzy that she was hiding. It was something far more shocking. Ratchet backed away and left the building as abruptly as he had entered. Believing she had scared him off, Barricade smiled inwardly. However that was not the case. She did realize that the he medic had just found some alarming news and went to report to the others. She just wanted them gone, no matter the reason.

Finding that the Autobot must have gotten her message, she turned back around to the Sparkling, who was watching curiously. It still had not gotten up. She assumed that its programming was far too new for it to know how to walk. Lightly she cupped it in her hand and offered it to it's small legs, but it went right forward. She caught it before it hit the ground. Personally, she didn't know the first thing about Sparklings, but she knew she would find out first hand.

Then, if life couldn't get any more complicated than it already had, a new development had her panic once more. Her already tired and aching spark raced as she looked down at her chest to find that she was leaking energon from between her places.

'_What in Primus' name is going on now?'_ She thought to herself as she ran a finger over it and lifted it to her face to examine it. She thought she was done with the leaking of Energon. Now, after all of this, she really had to be dying. Femmes didn't just randomly leak Energon! She did notice how the Sparkling was eyeing it however, and she quickly wiped it away. A few seconds later it dripped again. She growled, however the Sparkling was now moving towards its creator, still eyeing the leaking Energon as if it was the best thing it had ever seen.

She clicked a few times to it and put her hand out for it. Quickly it scrambled into her hand once again and she brought her hand to her chest. The Sparkling leaned on her chest and began… trying to put its face into the leaking Energon? Barricade was baffled but the Sparkling seemed content. She allowed herself to smile as she held it close, even though she was confused as to why the sparkling was apparently trying to eat the Energon.

For the first time in all her long years of being, not only had she Spark-birthed, but now felt the need to protect this little one, with her own life if she had to. It went beyond her Decepticon programming to help and protect this life – any life in fact. That was fine with her. She didn't even know if she could still call herself a Decepticon now that her programming had derailed and been severely altered like this. However nothing could change her mind as she held the Sparkling close to herself, now ignoring its strange behavior. Seeming happy, the Sparkling sat back and looked up at her, clicking merrily at her even as Energon leaked from its tiny jaws. Barricade instinctively parted the compartment where Frenzy used to hide and gently placed the Sparkling there and closed it.

There, she felt the weirdest thing! Air hiccupped in her vents for a quick second at the surprise. She felt her Energon lines being tapped. When she scanned inside of herself to find out what was going on, she found the sparkling latched onto an Energon feed. One she hadn't even known she had! The strange thing about it was she was happy that the Sparkling was siphoning off her own Energon supply. Clearly not a Decepticon feeling.

She felt such comfort with it so close to her Spark chamber, however. She clicked gently to it as it fed, and soon found it unresponsive. Instantly thinking something might be wrong, she did a scan and she found it had gone into recharge. Apparently the birth had taken a lot out of it. Hell, it had taken a lot out of them both, including her own armor. She smiled again when she felt it snuggle up to her Spark chamber.

She knew she was weak and tired and needed to leave this place. She also knew that she would need the time for her body to replace the missing metal from her own body. It would only be a matter of time before this entire place was swarming with Autobot scum, something she surely did not want. Slowly she transformed, careful not to hurt the precious being within her subspace. She made sure the Sparkling was moved to her interior as she did so where it would be safe. She then positioned herself towards the front of the building and spun her tires hard. Gaining speed, she suddenly broke through the wall and sped off, throwing dirt and stones everywhere. She barely saw the Autobots standing around and with any luck a large rock would hit the Autobots, not that it would slow them down. Barricade prayed that they would not chase her down as she decided to find another place to hide and now… now raise her new Sparkling.

_Well she ran up into the light surprised  
Her arms are open  
Her mind's eye is  
Seeing things from a  
Better side than most can dream  
_

* * *


	4. Hunting and Talks

A/N: _Time for an update! Thanks to BDQ and P.A.W.07, we came up with this. Enjoy!_

_And *squee!* Soundwave from Transformers 2: ROtF will have his G1 voice! My day was so made yesterday when I found this out!  
_

* * *

Sam and the Autobots watched Barricade take off down the road at an alarming speed, Sam laughing when a small pebble beaned Ratchet right in the head causing the mech to blink a few times.

The medic gave Sam a disgruntled glare, his voice carrying no humor, "What is it you find so funny?"

Sam shook his head as he tried to control his laughter, "Nothing Ratch," he said before he turned more serious, "I suppose we should chase Barricade down, right?" he asked.

The boy tried to hide a grin as he looked up at the mech. Car chases were awesome. Say it with him, aw-e-some. Plus, there were all those flashing lights. There had been more than one occasion where Sam had considered asking Bumblebee if he wanted to be something a little more … official. Official as in can race across town and no one will have an ill thought towards it. The only reason he held back was because part of his mind kept thinking that Bumblebee would end up looking like Barricade.

The Autobot Commander shook his head, saying gently "Absolutely not, Sam. Let her be,"

'_Kill joy_,' thought Sam.

"She will be even more dangerous with a Sparkling. We will only provoke her if we chase her down." added the commander when he noticed the boy's confusion.

Sam frowned, "If she's going to be a danger to society, then why not capture her and bring her back to base? At least she won't kill anyone there." Besides, it wasn't like he knew anything about femmes and Sparklings. He was never told in the first place, still wanting a car chase.

"No, I feel that if we were to do that, then who knows what she would do to protect herself and the sparkling. There is no right or wrong in what to do in this situation, we can only wait and see. Barricade will most likely find a place to hide. Femmes are extremely protective over their Sparklings and being on an unknown planet increase that feeling 10 fold."

Ratchet nodded before he transformed, followed by Optimus. Sam hopped in the medic's cab as the door slammed with its own power, Sam asked, "Are you guys gonna report this to the other Autobots?"

"Of course, Sam," Ratchet replied as pulled out into the main road.

When they finally made it back to base, dust following close behind their treads, they found William standing with Ironhide discussing the difference in US and Cybertronian military strategies.

Both stopped however when they spotted the others arriving. "Hey Ratchet, Optimus," Will waved from the other side of the hangar, which served as a makeshift base until something more had been established. Ratchet stopped and allowed Sam out before he transformed, Optimus having already done so as he was not so impeded.

"So what was so important?" the Captain asked curiously as he shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun, looking upward at the towering figure.

Optimus wandered over to the two, as Bumblebee quickly joined them a few seconds later to find out the scoop. He instantly picked up Sam while watching his commander expectantly. Optimus shifted on his feet, his voice echoing over the expanse as he spoke, "I have new orders for all of you."

Ironhide looked up from polishing one of his cannons, "New order? And what would those new orders be Optimus?"

"For one, Barricade is to be left alone. Under no circumstance is that bot to be bothered."

"What?" cried Ironhide as he leaned forward, polishing forgotten. "But Prime, I thought we were supposed to catch the glitch," Ironhide protested.

"Not anymore. Ratchet has found out some extremely important information concerning Barricade. It turns out that what Sam had come across last night was a spark-birth," said Optimus, uncertain if he should be happy or worried about that information.

Shock caused air to catch in Ironhide's vents, and the mech seemed to be frozen for a moment, "A WHAT?!" Ironhide dropped his rag in surprise.

"You… you mean Barricade is a –" Will stopped his train of thought, apparently derailed at the news, "now wait a damned minute. Optimus, I thought Barricade was a mech?" Will asked, surprised as well.

"Affirmative, and apparently so did everyone else, Captain," Optimus nodded at the Captain, "Ratchet saw the Sparkling earlier while Barricade tried to chase him away."

"Yes … as it seems, Barricade is, in actuality, a femme," Ratchet with a wave of his hand, stating that there'd be no more questions on Barricade's gender.

Ironhide leaned back against the wall, accepting the medic's glare as an answer, before continuing, "A femme, you say? She's gonna be a danger to the humans on this planet if what you say is true," Ironhide groused.

"Bringing her in will only cause her distress, and if she feels threatened by us, she very well may destroy the Sparkling. I'm not sure how Decepticon femmes are." Ratchet cautioned. He hated to admit it, but he had never, in all his long years, heard of a 'Con femme giving spark-birth. It was new territory to him.

"Well that's just stupid," commented the Weapon Specialist as he snagged his rag off the ground.

"So wait… when I fought with her at that plant, she was double Sparked?" Bumblebee asked, feeling guilt rise in his chest at the realization that he could have done some major damage and not even have known it. His face showed his distress at the idea that he could have caused her Spark to expel the Sparkling before it was fully developed.

Optimus nodded at the scout, "Indeed."

"You know Optimus, since Barricade is a femme, that means the species won't be extinct due to the Allspark's loss. Here we were worried about looking for femmes but one has already made herself known," Ironhide noted offhandedly, "even if it was inadvertently."

"Yeah, I dare you to try to catch her for _that_," Sam laughed from Bumblebee's hand, "That Decepticon is full of piss and vinegar, I know firsthand. Remember, he – _she_ chased me down under that bridge after she caught me in that garage." Sam wrinkled his nose, "Y'know, its kinda creepy finding out that Decepticon is actually a girl – femme. Because if she would have killed me… man that would have been totally embarrassing."

Ironhide took a moment to look up the phrase, "Well we might have to," he insisted. "She's the last femme, and it's only natural for us to hunt her down for that reason alone. She would have to accept, being the last of her kind,"

"_If_ she's the last of her kind," Ratchet said with a frown as he glared at the Weapon Specialist.

"So you guys are saying that he's a she and she has an infant?" Will asked, still a bit shocked at hearing the news, "Why do you keep saying she may well be 'the last' of the females? Are femmes rare or something?"

Optimus turned to the Captain, a saddened look taking on his faceplates and his optics dimmed. There was a moment of haunting silence before the mech decided to speak, "Will, when the war started… Megatron… did something … terrible. He decided to go after all of the Sparkling care centers, ordering a mass femme and sparkling genocide. He even went so far as to kill off the Decepticon femmes."

"What?! What the hell was wrong with him?" Sam burst out, nearly falling off of perch as a surprised Bumblebee fumbled to catch him.

"He was deranged. Apparently, thinking that killing off all of the sparklings and femmes, there would be no more Autobots for him to have to deal with being that we were the only side gain troops because the Allspark had been hidden at the time," Ratchet explained.

"That is why we will need Barricade. If she is indeed the last femme, then we will need her to produce more sparklings," Ironhide said with a huff, "And with any luck, more femmes will be born and we won't need her… uh… assistance."

"Dude, she won't _have_ to do anything. I doubt she would let an Autobot anywhere near her for such an… act," Sam chuckled after thinking about it, then quickly tried to dismiss the thoughts that ran through his head. For a brief moment he wondered how exactly the Cybertronians did… it, but shook his head furiously to drive away the thoughts. He would have to ask Ratchet or Bumblebee one of these days.

"If she is the last femme, then we _need_ to capture her. Not because she's a Decepticon, but for the sake of our species! She should know that her job is to keep the species going," Ironhide growled.

"Ironhide," Optimus said in a no-nonsense tone, "We are not like the Decepticons. We may need her for our species, but I will not allow any Autobot to force her into mating. It should be her choice and her choice alone."

"How else do you think we will get more sparklings? Hope and pray that Primus will drop one out of the sky?"

"Wow, is that all you think about, Ironhide?" Ratchet suddenly growled, cuffing the Weapon Specialist upside the head with a snort. Ironhide glared at the medic with one of those 'I dare you to try that again' glares. Ratchet only glared back, daring him to try something.

Ironhide suddenly grinned evilly, "It is my wish, dear friend, that you shall be chased down the streets by a bunch of escaped whip-bearing lunatics, you cheap medical harpy!"

Ratchet's jaw about hit the floor, and yet he hadn't taken his optics off of Ironhide, "I think on the way here, some alien zapped you with a stupid ray… Twice,"

Ironhide snorted, his cannons coming out and he rolled them a few times in aggravation. If anything, Ratchet grated his nerves more than anything.

The stare-down continued until Optimus broke it with a wave of his hand.

"Ironhide," he suddenly called out, the Weapon Specialist snapping his attention back to his Commander, "we are not going to force her into anything. Besides, right now she is delicate. Going after her would only make things worse."

"But Prime-"

Optimus put his hand up, shaking his head, showing that what he said was firm. Ironhide groaned.

"I'm not saying we are not going to ask her, but right now she is high strung and weary. It will be best to wait in asking such a thing of her," added Optimus, the conversation over.

* * *

As the discussion continued at the Autobot's base, Barricade was busy hunting for another place to hide out and care for her newly sparked infant. She knew she couldn't go to the Autobots, so her selections were now extremely limited since they seemed to lurk around every corner. How only four of them could pull that off, she didn't know.

Making her way through towns in her hunt, she decided that being around humans was also out of the question. At least she hoped she could find a place where humans were scarce, because they seemed to be _everywhere_. So she continued through the towns, hunting for something similar as to what she had claimed before, but as of yet, found nothing. The buildings that looked even remotely possible were either full of people or too many people went near it, which would give her no privacy. She was becoming increasingly annoyed with that fact as well.

She was also becoming tired and had to find her way around these silly towns as such. Why couldn't things be just a little simple? She revved her engine in frustration at a stoplight, waiting for it to turn green, tempted to slam the car in front of her, but thought better of it. It was best not to bring attention to herself because she was pissed off.

Not that her irritated mood was out of sorts: if she didn't find a place soon, she felt she would go into recharge on the spot.

Ha, wouldn't that surprise the humans?

She was becoming sluggish and it showed in the sounds of her engine and how she turned. Her driving became slow and questionable as time went on, and a few times she would swerve. If another cop was behind her, they would swear she was beyond drunk. Finally, after another grueling hour of searching she knew she could no longer go on. Her engine sputtered and wanted to die and she knew she had to park and do it now. Barricade knew her body was acting this way because she was still weak from her spark-birth and her systems were way overtaxed. Warnings had already starting to flash in her HUD.

In the end, Barricade found a garage that was in an alleyway, where she decided to turn in. It seemed somewhat abandoned and she didn't care who owned the building or whatnot as she pulled forward and backed in.

For the first time since the birthing, she didn't care who was in or around the garage. Right now, all that mattered right now was the time it would take for her to recharge and gain her strength and alloy back, which was slowly being replaced. Obviously another reason she was becoming so tired. She rested down on her tires and shut off her lights, content to recharge right where she was. She took a long look at the Sparkling curled up in her interior, studying it for the first time now that she was relaxed.

She had to admit the little thing was cute. And coming from her that was saying a lot.

She noted that it had a small pointy chevron on its head, which was silver but had a black streak through it like a lightning bolt out each side. Its arms and legs were nimble yet had the strong piston like grip that Barricade had, giving it deadly strength like its mother and the agility that was apparently taken after its father. The legs were a dead giveaway, because they were digigrade, unlike her own and more like it was meant to be a flier. Its little back was barely developed and shone mostly sliver with black highlights along the edges. Though there were currently only metal points protruding out as it had no alt mode as of right now, Barricade figured that they might become door wings later on. Its little chest was broad with black coloring containing minute detail and silver markings. The bits of armor over its arms and legs were black but were adorned with silver in various places. Its little hands had 4 finger like appendages, all the 'knuckles' adorned with sharp edges and the ends were adorned with claws like both parents boasted.

Decepticon indeed. She smiled internally at how it was curled there, protected by her armor. Nothing would get to it – nothing would harm it. She would make sure of that. Even if it were at the cost of her own spark.

After admiring her little one like a dotting hen, Barricade sat and began powering down immediately after another quick check once again on her little one in the front seat to make sure it was comfortable. It didn't take her long to go into a light recharge. Her sensors stayed active on the Sparkling as she slept, watching to make sure the critter was all right.

She kept a few sensors active on her surroundings as well. Primus help the idiot that got too close to her. It wasn't because she was a Decepticon and hated mankind to begin with, it was protecting her young one that mattered now, and she wouldn't let any human anywhere near it.

After a few hours, Barricade finally booted out of her recharge cycle and into full wakefulness. The Sparkling was still out cold and she watched it for a few moments. Clearly, it hadn't been a dream. It was fascinating to her how she watched it almost all the time now. How her feelings towards it became so strong. Decepticons weren't supposed to be so close to others. But it didn't matter to her. All she cared about was the well being of the sparkling.

The Sparkling was currently curled into a little ball now on the floor of her alt mode. How it had gotten there was anyone's guess. She figured it may have woken up and crawled down there to hide itself out of instinct.

Seeing her Sparkling secure, her thoughts wandered aimlessly as to how she had become double-sparked in the first place. It was well known throughout Decepticon history that Decepticon femmes did not procreate.

And that's when it hit her. She couldn't believe it, but sure enough, now that she thought about it, it made complete sense. She had only been in close proximity with a mech for such an extraordinary occurrence to happen and come to think of it, it had been with none other than the Air Commander of the Decepticons himself when they first landed. It also explained the digigrade legs on the Sparkling.

So _he_ was the reason she now had a Sparkling. Ha! Wouldn't he be surprised? It was on the heels of this thought that she decided that she wasn't going to tell him. She had no idea what Seekers did to their young, and knew damned well that Starscream may end up doing something to it in his own crazed way. So to protect the Sparkling and herself, she would keep the information quiet, and avoid the Seeker like the plague.

On the other side of things, she had no idea that the male creator could also feel the sparkling they helped to produce. And this would probably make itself known later.

While she sat in the garage, content to stay here as her new temporary nest, she took note of the few humans who did go by, some looking at her curiously but not curious enough to stop and question her presence. Obviously they didn't expect to see a police car sitting in this garage and that was fine to her. As long as they stayed away from her, she was perfectly happy to stay parked here.

Her optics stayed trained on whoever happened to walk by. Then, one of them, stupid as they were, must have taken a liking to her alt mode and approached her. They got within a couple of feet of her and her engine burst to life with a loud un-carlike roar and her tires squealed as she charged at them, the hooks from her headlights coming out to try to impale the human, but it didn't work.

The sight of a car suddenly coming to life and sprouting _things_ from its front end had the person reeling back out of her reach.

She grunted as they fumbled and fell, wide eyed at seeing a car move on its own and high tailed it out of there, running for their lives.

No one would believe them even if they _did_ try to say that a cop car drove itself and nearly ran them over anyway, she figured she was safe.

Stupid and oblivious humans, the more oblivious the better.

The Sparkling woke up a little while after, uncurling from its soft bed and perked up, clicking and beeping madly. Apparently it had no idea where it was. Barricade immediately rumbled softly in reply, letting it know where it was and the young one soothed immediately. Curious about its surroundings, it crawled to the seat and peeked out the windows, it's little red optics glancing at everything as it twittered and warbled to its creator, eager to learn about its new life. Barricade continued to click at it, telling it things as it asked a barrage of questions; its little processors were like a sponge.

She realized just then that she was becoming soft, but she didn't mind as much as she thought she would. She had a new life to watch after and help grow and learn. She just hoped that she could protect the bubbly sparkling despite what challenges there would most assuredly be in the future.

* * *

_Hope ya liked it!_


	5. EvilPrinted Mustangs

**A/N**: _Since I can't speak for PAW or BDQ (However a BIG THANKS goes to them both for their work), I will say that this is what we all came up with for this chapter. _

_Hope you all enjoy this as much as fun as it is to write!_

* * *

Today, Mikaela's life would forever take an eternal bizarre flip to the side of insanity. She had been busy studying and helping her father so she hadn't come home for days. When she finally got home, she immediately took a shower and got changed, feeling grungy from not having a shower for so long. When she got out, she heard the distinct sound of an engine close by. It revved then quieted again like a forgotten memory. The female considered that it might have been her father, but he was out of town having left almost as soon as he dropped her off. In the middle of drying her hair, she peeked out the window only to catch a glimpse of the black front end and push bar of a car back into her garage.

What the hell? Why had someone parked in her garage? Could they not read the sign that said 'Private Property'?

Mikaela furrowed her brows at it and hurried into her bedroom to get some clothes. A few minutes later she emerged and opened the front door to peek at whatever car might have been there. She saw nothing at first. As she walked down the stairs of her house and slowly tip toed to the large garage, she wondered why someone had parked their car in there in the first place. Stopping dead in her tracks when she looked in the window of the door, she saw none other than a police vehicle.

That was quite the unorthodox place for a cruiser to sit.

At first it didn't register which cop car until she looked more at it, taking in its body structure and colors. The first thing she noticed was that it was a Mustang, probably a 2007 or 2008 model by the looks of it. The Decepticon emblem on the fender was a dead giveaway and Mikaela could barely make out the 'to punish and enslave' on the rear quarter-panel of the car. She immediately ducked down, hoping to stay out of sight. Little did she know it was of no help, as her poor human hearing never picked up the small sigh from within the garage and the Decepticon could already sense her.

Why was this Decepticon here, in her garage of all places? Hell, never mind that, what would her _father_ think when he got home? ? How would she be able to explain this? He didn't even know about the Autobots or Decepticons. She could see it now:

"_Dad, don't look now but there's a giant evil robot disguised as a cop car in your garage."_

"…_And what drugs have you been taking, honey?"_

Slowly, she made her way back up slightly to peer at the car through the glass. It hadn't moved, however there was something small in interior that was quite active. Watching the critter with interest, thinking it was that spindly little critter that se learned later was called Frenzy, she realized that this one had red optics. She clearly remembered Frenzy having blue optics like the drowning ocean. Despite the survival mode that was crying for her to loath the tiny creature being that it was with a mortal enemy, a small voice was in the back of her head was whispering that it was actually kind of cute so the girl merely watched curiously as it moved about.

"I know you are there human," Barricade's voice called out, resonating off the walls like a call from a god above.

Mikaela lowered herself below the window again after hearing the voice, her breath hitching. She wanted to panic, but the curiosity was far too demanding. You know what they say: sometimes curiosity _does_ kill the cat. Hopefully this wouldn't be the case. The fleshling slowly inched her way along the side of the building until she stood directly next to it. Still, the Decepticon made no move to drive away, attack or anything of the sort. It remained motionless, aside from the smaller creature in its cab. Mikaela considered that it might have been busy due to its inactivity and she inched closer, sliding her way along the wall on the inside.

"What do you want Decepticon… why are you here?" She said meekly as her soft words echoed over the nearly empty parking garage. She was still afraid that the Decepticon would transform and squish her but she had to ask. The Autobots had warned that Decepticons were ruthless and to them humans were little more than insects.

Yet, despite the demands for survival, there had to be a reason that this Decepticon had taken refuge in her garage of all places. Mikaela thought about calling the Autobots but wanted to find out for herself first and foremost before calling them in. She watched as the little black and silver one suddenly stopped to stare at her through the driver's side window with bright optics. It's stare was intense, something she had never seen from one of the Cybertronians before. She decided then and there that that little thing was the reason for her current stupidity, but that didn't stop her from taking a deep breath and stepping forward. Again there was no active movement from the Saleen.

Again she treaded closer, watching and waiting for it to suddenly jump out at her, but amazingly it didn't. Mikaela was still wary but kept moving until she was only a few feet away from the metallic being when suddenly the engine started up. After everything she had heard about attacking limbs, this was unusual, perhaps the 'Con was damaged in some way.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," she said gently, waiting for it to attack her.

"What is it you want, human?" Barricade finally asked warily.

Mikaela shrugged as she watched the young one in the cab of the car continue skittering about. She got even closer to the car until she could just barely reach out and touch it. The Cruiser rumbled and Mikaela looked up cautiously. Barricade still didn't move, but the car's tires were twitching as if she was getting anxious. Mikaela slowly stretched out her hand out and touched the window of the car, ready to pull back in an instant.

"I asked you what you want, fleshling," Barricade growled, her engine revving in annoyance and she slowly inched backwards to get out from under the girl's hand, "and keep your hands away from me!"

Mikaela withdrew her hand, her attention more on the little black critter in the cop car's interior. The tiny critter hadn't taken its optics off of her the entire time even after Barricade had moved. The girl reached out her hand once again and touched the window much to the chagrin of the Decepticon. The small being mimicked her like a mirror and Mikaela blinked in surprise as it let out a cackling laughter.

"What is that?" she asked, pressing her hand against the glass fully. Again the creature mimicked her, still chuckling madly.

"Nothing. At least nothing you should concern yourself with," Barricade responded hotly and again her engine revved as she tried to decide whether or not to flee.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing," she traced her finger over the window and the little one followed, "Wow, what is it? It doesn't act like Frenzy."

"Back off, human before I flatten you," Barricade warned darkly and the engine again revved to back up her words.

The girl wasn't convinced, not sensing one ounce of danger in the darkened interior.

"Yeah, sure. You haven't done so yet, and personally I don't think you are going to." Mikaela smirked still moving her hand about and watching the smaller one copy her movements. She did always like a challenge, even if she was dancing with death, "And before I back off, tell me why you're parked in _my_ garage. You have the count of ten before I speed dial the Autobots." She held up her cell phone and flipped it open, staring at the Mustang as she waited for a response.

The femme before her grumbled with a deep hatred before she stated coldly, "Because I needed my rest, and it was an opportune place out of the way."

The girl stood there a moment more, a look of disbelief on her face before she inquired further, "So why do you need rest? I thought there was no rest for the wicked?"

The femme remained stubbornly silent.

"You injured or something? So you need help," inquired the girl further, her mind taking the mindset that Optimus would be proud of.

"I need nothing, fleshling." the femme snapped, her patience growing thin.

"Well apparently you do if you're parked in my garage, Decepticon," said the girl with a little sarcasm.

Barricade's temper threatened to flare up but she suppressed it, considering Mikaela for a moment. For the first time, she had no inclination to attack the irritating human, only watch her. It wasn't as if she couldn't hurt the human if the time came to that, which it probably would. But for some reason, there was a nagging in the back of her mind that told her not to… just yet. Barricade wasn't sure as to why, but could only calculate that perhaps it was because the fleshling was a female as well. It was unlikely, but possibly this fleshy was someone she could relate to, even if she was a scummy human. The 'Con watched diligently for any signs that the human might try to harm her Sparkling, and then Mikaela started doing something odd. Really, there was no other word for it. The female kept covering her face and saying, 'where am I?' only to remove her hands from her face a moment more and cry 'here I am!'. At first, Barricade was sure this Mikaela character had gone mad, but a quick internet searched revealed otherwise. It was a game… a game parents played with their offspring. That in itself was surprising… did the human suspect what the creature in her interior was? Barricade became curious, "What do you want?" she asked again more firmly. "I would appreciate an answer human."

"I just wanted to know why you are parked in my garage and what exactly this little critter is," said the human as she stopped playing with the little thing in Barricade's interior.

Barricade hesitated a moment, wondering if she should tell the Earth-creature or not about her Sparkling before she sighed. The Autobots already knew, so what did it matter whether or not she told this female? "That 'little critter' as you call it, is my Sparkling,"

"Sparkling?" said the girl in fake curiosity, part of her was already sure given the small Transformer's reactions to her game.

Barricade huffed, wondering if this human really was as stupid as she tried to act, "It's our form of an infant." The femme drawled, "As if you didn't already suspect."

The girl drew back. She didn't know much about Cybertronian sexes or even if they even had any. Maybe all types of mechs could have sparklings and it was just dangerous or something. Sam and her had whispered about inquiring about that subject once before but chickened out when they thought of having to ask Ratchet and the conversation that would entail. In her mind, the medic fell under D.O.M… or more commonly referred to as a "dirty old man". Well, perhaps now was the time to ask about genders.

"So are you like a female or… or can all Cybertronians do this? Because I thought they couldn't, being that they were all fighting over the Allspark." Mikaela suddenly paused when what could be a little more than a laugh escaped the enforcer before her.

"No, not all Cybertronians can… that would truly be unfortunate for a species. Some should not procreate," Barricade said smugly, relaxing on her tires slightly, feeling no immediate threat. In fact, she was surprised to find she was enjoying the human female's conversation.

A snort escaped the girl as well when she tried to image any of the mechs dotting over a small Transformer, especially Ironhide. Yet, a question made her stop smiling and lean closer towards the 'Cons windshield as if asking another girl a dirty secret, "So why can you then?"

"I am a femme," said Barricade with a bit of wariness, wondering how the human would respond, "a female of my species."

Mikaela put her finger to her chin and stood back before probing further, "So that means that Cybertronians aren't going to go extinct. Optimus did say something about having no Allspark meant no Sparklings. I would be lying if I didn't say that I am a little glad, even if it is you."

An insulted huff escaped the femme's vents, but she pushed off the jab to state, "And why are you glad? I am certainly _not_ glad. This will make me popular – and not in a good way – while I merely want to raise my Sparkling in peace. I will not be any mech's as you call it 'broodmare'. Besides, this Sparkling was created by pure accident."

The girl couldn't help but take a small step back at the other female's almost venomous words. It was time to get on a subject that wouldn't get her killed. Mikaela quickly turned her attention back to the baby in the interior, "S-So… does it have a name? Is it a femme or a mech?"

"It's a mech. His name is Blacklight." Barricade responded, having finally decided on a name for her new lively Sparkling, her anger dripping away. Speaking about her sparkling instantly calmed her and pride welled within her.

"So who's the lucky Spark… um… donor?" said the girl, her mind recalling the word 'accident'.

"Starscream," muttered Barricade bitterly, recalling how the flying moron had fallen on her.

A choking noise escaped the teen as her eyes got wide, "Starscream… like _the_ Starscream? The one I heard about that about landed on Sam in Mission City? The one who can fly? The one who is supposedly as dangerous as Megatron himself?"

"Unfortunately," was all the enforcer had to say on that matter.

"Yeah," Mikaela commented in nervous manner, quickly figuring out that this was turning into a bad conversation a well; perhaps she should talk about Disney Land or something pleasant, "the Autobots can't seem to find him."

Barricade let out a small snort, "That's because he fled the planet in search of other Decepticons."

"Won't he be surprised when he comes back," said the girl, her heart calming. Maybe Starscream was a little more than a donor to the 'Con before her. She'd hate to admit it, but villain love sounded kind of cute.

"He won't know," Barricade said firmly. "Primus only knows what he would do to me or my Sparkling. I refuse to be the Decepticon's 'bitch', which I feel Starscream might do claiming it's for the Decepticon cause," At least she was going to do her damnedest to stay hidden from them. She had seen how Decepticons treated their femmes and she wanted absolutely no part of _that_ fiasco.

"You know," Mikaela growled, as a little sourness rose in voice at the thought of Trent, "I can relate to that." She nodded as she backed up and looked around, "Here, this might help you hide better then," Mikaela said and moved to switch the bay door to close. Barricade revved her engine loud after hearing the noise, not knowing what it was.

She was relieved when she saw the door closing, "You know, you might have enough room to turn into your robot form in here," Mikaela nodded as she looked around, a warmth raising in her chest at the prospect of a growing companionship between her and Barricade, even if she was a Decepticon. Everything seemed to be going smoothly so far after a little 'girl talk'.

Why did this human female trust her so much? It was baffling but at the same time it intrigued Barricade, "Are you not afraid of what I will do to you human?"

With a questioning sound escaping her throat, the girl looked up at her new companion and grinned, "Hey, we girls have to stick together, and my name is Mikaela by the way. Not fleshling or human. And if you were going to do something, you would have done it by now."

'_Brave little human, aren't you.'_ Barricade thought as she watched with interest, "How do you know I wasn't waiting for the right opportunity to strike?" Barricade retorted with mock evilness just to see Mikaela's reaction.

"Call it female's intuition," Mikaela snapped right back with a smirk and a wink.

Barricade couldn't believe the audacity of this creature! First it came into her personal space. Then proceeded to play with her Sparkling, and then started talking to her casually with no fear whatsoever. Did she not realize how dangerous Decepticons were?

Very curious indeed.

Barricade did transform after the Sparkling ducked down, apparently preparing for her body to shift. A few seconds later, Barricade was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed casually as she got comfortable. Her chest opened slightly with a flash to allow the Sparkling to climb out and stretch his own legs. She put her hand up to catch it as it fumbled and tumbled onto her hand, finding great interest in one of her claws.

Mikaela watched in amusement.

"He's so adorable," she smiled gently.

Barricade continued to lightly move her hand as the Sparkling moved around on it, playing with various parts of her armor. She glanced at the human and then back down to the young one as it took one of her claws into its tiny hand, moving it around as it investigated the intricacies of her joints, "So how old is it?"

"Only around 26 joors," Barricade stated as Blacklight examined her claws.

"Um… Sorry for my ignorance, but I don't know what a "joor" is," said teen with a bashful grin.

Barricade looked at Mikaela, her blood red optics boring deep into her soul. Mikaela couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by that stare. Barricade saw it and smirked as she looked up any equivalent on the internet between a joor and Earth times, "about 12 of your earth hours," she explained as she looked back down to the one who was now curled up in her hand. Lightly the young one clicked and beeped at her and she responded in kind.

"Do the Autobots know?" the human asked, wondering if she should betray this step in sisterly bonding and give them a call.

"Unfortunately, yes, they do. Ratchet got a little too nosy before, so I fled," Barricade moved slightly, her left hand coming to the ground beside her, the tires on them moving somewhat as she settled herself to rest right here with Blacklight.

"He could have helped. You know, to make sure the Sparkling was healthy," Mikaela spoke as she warily watched where Barricade's hand sat. She wasn't entirely sure that Barricade wouldn't attack, but felt that she could get out of the way if necessary.

"No, I figure they would have taken him from me. I am a Decepticon in their optics, they wouldn't look at the fact that I am a femme with young." Barricade looked down, as if she was actually saddened, "They do not understand. Surely they would feel that I am unfit as a creator," she blinked, the red in her optics dimming somewhat. Mikaela couldn't help but feel bad for the Decepticon and her situation.

"I don't think they would do that, the Autobots do have some sense of being."

"Then suffice it to say that you don't know them very well," Barricade rumbled, softly running her clawed finger down the back of the Sparkling. He leaned into the touch, beeping and clicking happily.

"So now you're a 'mother'-" She stopped when Barricade gave her a strange look, "female…. Um creator – currently on the run with a newborn Cybertronian. Don't you think they are going to catch you eventually? I mean, if they know you're really a… erm… female-"

"Femme," Barricade corrected.

"Okay _femme_, don't you think they are gonna… you know… want you to help your race? I'm all for girl power, don't get me wrong, but I'm also a realist."

"That's exactly what I am afraid of, Mikaela." The femme frowned as her red optics dimmed again, "Since I have Spark-birthed, I can reproduce already. Surely they will be after me for that reason and that reason alone. The other Decepticons as well. I cannot trust anyone at this point."

"I don't think they'd wanna catch you for only that!" Mikaela said, unsure how a race could capture a female only to breed. She glanced at the little mech as it dangled by its hands off of the pistons and hydraulics in Barricade arms and armor.

"The Autobots perhaps will be smart enough to leave me alone. At least I hope. Femmes are normally extremely protective of their offspring. It is bad enough that Starscream is bringing back recruits from space. I will have a very hard time protecting my Sparkling then, I'm afraid," Barricade put her head down slightly. Fear was evident in her voice and her actions. Part of her was now glad that the human female was now here. It felt like the human had come here to protect her… even if Mikaela only closed the door.

A sadness dripped into the teens throat and she had to struggle to keep the worry out of her voice. Things were bound to get bad, there was no doubt about it, "Listen … you're more than welcome to hide out here. I am sure they won't think to look for you here."

"There is no place safe for me. The Autobots will try to capture me. And the Decepticons…" She paused, shaking her head, "I won't even go into what they will try."

"One would hope that your own kind would treat you with respect, but – no offence – that doesn't seem like the Decepticon way."

"Unfortunately, no. They will… what is the earth word – Rape me and force me to Spark birth until I no longer function. It will be a horrible existence."

That feeling of sadness was quickly replaced with a growing feeling of fury in the teen's chest. "Isn't there any way for you to fight back?"

"Of course there is, but you try fighting off several males at the same time. They'll overpower and gang up on a femme if necessary," Barricade responded. "I have seen how they treated femmes before the massacre. I am happy that my armor hid my gender."

Mikaela cringed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the details of what happened to a femme if they were caught in the grip of a group of Decepticon mechs, "They're even more evil than I thought,"

"In that matter at least," Barricade offered the Sparkling to the ground and he slowly tumbled out, sitting on his little aft before he tried to get onto its legs. Mikaela watched in wonder. How helpless the little critter must have been. She noticed how he could barely even stand on his own. He took a hold of Barricade's upper leg to steady himself as he tried.

"The Autobots wouldn't do something like that, though." She insisted.

"Don't bet on it." Barricade drawled. "They can be just as ruthless as Decepticons, especially younger mechs."

Mikaela watched the little mech in fascination as Barricade explained how cruel Cybertronian males really were. Yet, despite the fact that she knew she should be listening to the femme's tale, she couldn't look away from the stumbling sparkling.

Finally, interrupting Barricade's monologue, Mikaela asked, "Can I… Can I touch him?" She wasn't sure if it was maternal instinct or whatnot, but the thought of touching an infant Cybertronian just made her want to melt. She was glad that she at least didn't have the desire to play dress up with it. An image of a large, frilly bonnet and baby rattle on Blacklight popped into her head and Mikaela twitched. Then again…

Barricade regarded her a long moment, still unsure of the human. Deep down she felt she could trust this human, and it was perhaps the fact that Mikaela was a female herself. Someone who might understand a little better than males, "You may," she finally agreed. The Shock Trooper clicked and warbled at the Sparkling and the Sparkling turned his tiny head, cocking it to the side to look at Mikaela.

"So you can talk to him?"

"Of course. We are not like your species," the Shock Trooper said with a grunt. She watched the human approach the Sparkling apprehensively. It was in her Energon lines to be wary of anything that got close to her little one but Mikaela approached cautiously. Mikaela stopped about a foot away and reached out hesitantly, "He's not going to bite me, is he?"

Barricade laughed, "No," and she watched the Sparkling's reaction to Mikaela as the human touched him. The Sparkling clicked and beeped at Mikaela, expecting her to understand. When Mikaela didn't, he looked to Barricade in question. Barricade clicked at him with a slight chuckle, "He asked you what you were."

Mikaela giggled, "Sorry, I don't understand clicks. Did you tell him?"

"Yes, I did. He doesn't understand why you cannot understand him, so I explained to him."

Mikaela softly ran her fingers over his head, his chevron and down the shoulder of the Sparkling, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the touch. When he began to purr, Mikaela was quick to withdraw her hand since she thought he was growling. Barricade only laughed again when the Sparkling put his head into her hand again and continued to purr. It was a different feeling than the touch of its creator's. The soft skin was interesting to say the least and warm against his plating.

"Is… is he… growling at me?" Mikaela asked worriedly as the sparkling continued to push against her hand.

The Decepticon shook her head with another chuckle, "No, he's… purring… I think the word is." Barricade replied, and then suddenly looked up and towards the door, her optic ridges furrowing. She stiffened and shifted her weight. This alarmed Mikaela and she jumped back. And there went the good time that was had by the three.

* * *

"Mikaela! Mikaela, where are you!? It's time to go!" A voice called out. Mikaela's tense body loosened when she recognized the voice. It was Sam! The sudden voice alerted the Sparkling and it turned quickly, cutting Mikaela's hand as it scrambled onto its creator's leg. Barricade shuffled as she heard the voice and started to transform just as quickly. Mikaela was holding her hand as blood dripped freely from the wound.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Mikaela swore as she cradled her now bleeding hand.

How on Earth was she going to get out of this one?

"Listen Decepticon, you're welcome to stay here if you like," Mikaela whispered, trying to let the femme know she wasn't mad about the wound.

"Barricade, my designation is Barricade,"

"-_Barricade_, don't go attacking anyone, okay? If you stay quiet, he won't even know you're here,"

"But that stupid Autobot brat will!" Barricade's engine roared to life and the door started to open. Mikaela knew she hadn't pushed the button and assumed that Barricade had opened it.

"No! Don't go! You're safe here!"

"Not anymore," The Shock Trooper said before she spun her tires and bolted out of the garage, barely missing Bumblebee in her rush to escape with her Sparkling. Sam's shock was evident when he saw the Cruiser bolt out of the door, nearly slam into the side of Bumblebee and take off down the alley. Bumblebee was facing the other way and in the small alleyway, there was no possible way for him to turn around in the small space and give pursuit, much to Mikaela's relief as she quickly moved next to Sam, watching the 'Con go.

In his shock, Sam could only turn to his girlfriend and ask dumbly, "When did you start harboring fugitives?"

* * *

_Now that is a damned good question :D_


	6. Autobots vs Mikaela

_A/N: *note to self* need to buy LOUDER headphones... Or do ppl really have to breathe when they sleep? erf._

_Anyway... A **big** thanks to the help of P.A.W.07 and BDQ, here is the next chapter to this story. Enjoy! (Sorry, brain fell asleep on me, so my wits have gone bye-bye baby, bye-bye!)_

* * *

Sam stood there dumbfounded as he watched after Barricade who disappeared down a turn, tires squealing. His eyes then darted to the garage. There was Mikaela holding her hand as blood dropped to the ground freely, a small puddle seeming to form. With the way Sam was looking at her it might have seemed more like a lake was forming, to her it was barely even a puddle.

"Mikaela, holy shit, are you alright?" he asked, rushing up to her, his fingers hovering over the wound in a cowardly manner, before he bit back his dislike of blood and took her injured hand in his own.

Mikaela took her hand back, clearly aggravated at the two for scaring Barricade off; especially since she had just felt like she had gotten somewhere.

"Yes, Sam, I'm fine," she said through clenched teeth, reaching for the nearest rag and wrapping up her hand to stave off the blood flow until she could clean it and see how deep it really was.

"Mikaela, you are injured. Did Barricade do something to you?" Bumblebee's voice called out, his voice dripping in static for a moment.

Mikaela glared over at the Camaro, "No, 'Bee, she didn't. You guys scared her and she fled, that's all."

She used her teeth to secure the wrap and then turned her full attention to glare at them both. Sam didn't even get fazed by the glance as he growled, "What the hell were you doing with a _Decepticon_ in your garage? Especially _that_ Decepticon?"

Mikaela didn't answer; instead she pushed past them and went into the house, like a seething crow. Sam followed right behind, curious as to what was going on. When they got into the kitchen, he asked her again about Barricade, unable to contain his curiosity.

"It's between me and Barricade, Sam," Mikaela snapped hissing as she ran cold water over the cut on her hand, the red life force seeming to be dripping down the drain more than the water. It hadn't been as bad as she first thought, but she did consider that it might require stitches.

"Oh, so now you're on a name to name basis with it, huh?" griped her boyfriend from his perch on a kitchen stool.

"_Her_," Mikaela corrected sharply, flashing him a glare before looking around for the paper towels.

Sam sat there for a moment, trying not to fume at Mikaela's continued silence, "And now you're going to hide pertinent information from me… from the Autobots?"

"No, Sam," she sighed not wanting this to turn into a fight, "you guys chased her off. Do you have any idea what is really going on with her?"

"Of course. She has a Sparkling, but that doesn't explain why she was in your garage of all places," replied the boy evenly.

"Apparently she found it a nice place to recharge." The girl wrapped up the cut with the paper towel and turned to Sam, aggravation still lacing her voice, "And because I allowed her to stay in there."

"Why, Mikaela? She's a friggen Decepticon!" Sam whirled, obviously upset, thinking that Mikaela had willingly put herself in danger like that, "Who knows what she could have done to you! The Autobots told me she was more likely to kill than she already is if she sensed danger."

"You need to cool your britches, smarty pants. She didn't do anything wrong," Mikaela headed for the bathroom to find the first aid kit, if anything, she could just use the butterfly stitches in there.

"Oh yeah? Then explain why your hand is bleeding," Sam said in mock as he pointed, expecting her to give up and tell him that Barricade had indeed attacked her.

The girl sighed, growing quickly bored with this game, "I will say this again. Because you scared her and her Sparkling and in doing so, the Sparkling panicked. In his hurry to get back to his mother, he cut me. No, there wasn't this cosmic battle in my garage that your mind is coming up with. But if there was, I sure as hell would be stomped into the ground and not just escaped with a simple wound."

"Uh huh," Sam fiddled with a pen as Mikaela rooted through the First Aid box, "you expect me to believe that she allowed you near her Sparkling? The Autobots said that if anything came near it and she felt threatened, she could kill it. That is the only reason we are in here right now and not some awesome-crazy car chase with Bumblebee."

The girl couldn't help but roll her eyes at Sam's obvious need for speed plea, "Well, maybe the Autobots don't know as much as they think they do," She grumbled, sitting down on the toilet, fixing to take care of her hand.

"Listen to yourself, Mikaela, you're sticking up for a Decepticon! _A Decepticon_! What's gotten into you? Did they get any probes near your head? It's okay, you can tell me."

"Sam…" she sighed and looked up at the young man, biting her lower lip as she paused in her first aiding, irritated that the blood was ruining the adhesive on the bandages, "She must have felt comfortable around me, because she even went into robot mode while she was in there."

"And did it ever occur to you that she might squish you, Mikaela? What were you thinking? Are you nuts?" Sam asked. "Plus, the Autobots are looking for her. Optimus said that they should leave her alone, I know it bothers them that there is a femme around."

"Yes, it occurred to me – And so what about the Autobots? Let it bother them. It's not like she is the species' broodmare. Let her be. Let her raise her Sparkling in peace."

"A what? A _broodmare_? Whatever gave you that idea?" said the boy simply.

"Think of it this way. If a single girl was on a planet of males of a dwindling species, don't you think those males would do everything in their power to get her to breed so they could continue their species?" asked the girl simply, wondering if she should tie her boyfriend up one day in front of the Discovery Channel. Maybe he'd learn something for once.

Sam actually paused at this, a small frown dominating his features for a moment before he sighed, "Point taken, but I don't think the Autobots would stoop that low." He insisted sharply.

Mikaela shrugged, "You never know. Desperate times call for desperate measures," She grabbed the paper tape and used gauze to cover the injury, "where are we going anyway?"

Sam's phone chirped just as he went to answer and he halted as he reached into his pocket, flipped it open and read it. He took a moment to reply to the text, "To the base. They want to brief you on Barricade," said the boy simply as he clicked his cell phone closed.

"I don't need briefing, Sam," she put the box away and stood up, walking back to the kitchen and grab her purse. "Obviously, I had a firsthand talk with her myself. Since I already know what is going on, what would I need briefing from the Autobots for?"

"Well…" Sam put his hands in his pockets, "you still wanna come? If only for the company?"

"I suppose… Just…" she nodded as she swept around the bar and headed for the door, "just don't tell the Autobots about this,"

"It's not me you have to worry about telling," Sam nodded towards the Camaro sitting outside, "it's the one sitting right there," Sam said as he opened the door for her. Bumblebee waited patiently for them both at the bottom of the stairs. When they got close, Bumblebee automatically opened his doors for them and they got in. Sam pretended to drive as they left the alley way.

"I have Barricade on my scanners still; you think I should follow her?"

"No, 'Bee, let her be," said the teenager simply as she leaned against the back of the seat, "Just let her have some time to herself."

Bumblebee had radioed the others as he made his way onto the main roads and then onto the highway. The trip was awkwardly silent until their ride decided to break the silence, "I couldn't help but notice that Barricade was in your garage, Mikaela."

"Oh really? How incisive of you. I didn't even notice," she grumbled as irritation climbed up the back of her throat. She had heard quite enough from Sam, but coming from the Autobot was just pushing a little too much, "just let it be, Bumblebee. No harm, no foul."

"I am not sure if that is the wisest decision." Bumblebee began before Mikaela quickly cut him off, "I'm very concerned for your safety, Mikaela. I have heard how a femme can be when she has a Sparkling."

"Do I look dead to you?" she said as sarcastic as possible, "Here let me check my pulse," reaching a pair of fingers up to her neck, she mock checked, "Nope, still alive and kicking… and with that gentlemen; I rest my case."

Nothing more was said for the rest of the ride.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the base in a spray of gravel, and then both humans got out before Bumblebee transformed, their feet making scrunching noise in the rocks below. Yet, before the two teens could even look around, they were met by the appearance of none other than Optimus Prime himself. He looked down at the two humans with his glowing optics, curious about the development between Barricade and the earth femme.

"So Mikaela, I heard that Barricade was seeking refuge in your garage?"

Ironhide stomped towards a corridor, headed down it, but stopped to turn vehemently to the girl, "Have you any idea how dangerous Decepticons are? Did being in Mission City teach you _nothing_?"

"Couldn't they wait just 5 minutes?" The girl grumbled, expecting a game of twenty questions to start. Oh joy, who was going to be the score keeper?

"And you allowed this, yes?" Optimus questioned further as the girl craned her head to look up at the leader, "We have been wondering where she disappeared off to,"

Mikaela was silent for a minute, not really surprised that that had been the first question from the commander's vocal processor. It seemed that they were trying to keep tabs on the Decepticon; not that she blamed them, but that didn't mean she necessarily agreed, "Why can't you guys just leave her alone? She isn't bothering anyone. If anything, she seemed to be trying to ignore people. Aren't you afraid that you guys are going to provoke her into being dangerous? All she seems to want is to be left alone with her Sparkling, and I can honestly say I don't disagree with her."

Optimus was taken aback by her cold outward defense of the femme; whatever had happened between the two females had stuck to the human girl, "Mikaela, you must understand. She is a Decepticon. She is dangerous and even more so with a Sparkling. You must see this from our position as well."

"Autobots are dangerous as well. Maybe not as high strung, but I am just as able to get stepped on by one of you just as I am her,"

"I still say we bring her in," Ironhide grumbled as he stopped out front of one of the corridor, dropping the large crate he had gone for. He glared at everyone present when he got suspicious glances, "if only to protect her and her Sparkling, that is."

"I can see the point in that, but come on, she wants to be free, let her be free," Will said as he wiped his hands up. Epps came up behind him.

"And if we were to bring her in, how do you suppose we catch her without doing harm, oh smart one?" Ratchet asked, now glancing down at Mikaela's injury when his scans bounced back at him; it was a habit he had picked up on Cybertron, everyone got scanned after coming off the battle field… even though there really wasn't a battlefield anymore. "And what happened to your hand, Mikaela?"

"Corner her and drag her here kicking and screaming for all I care," Ironhide shrugged, not even noting the medic's change in subject.

Mikaela looked up at the CMO, figuring it was just best to be truthful and ignoring Ironhide's comment, "When Bumblebee and Sam arrived they scared Barricade and Blacklight. In a rush to get back to his mother, the Sparkling accidentally cut me."

"Let me have a look at it. It looks rather deep," stated the medic as he started to lean down on one knee.

"I already took care of it with butterfly stitches," Mikaela protested, folding her arms to hide the cut.

"See, you were told Decepticons were dangerous! Now we really need to bring Barricade in, Prime!" Ironhide pointed accusingly at the cut as he interrupted Ratchet, which got him a glare from said medic.

"Shut up," Ratchet scolded.

"You good for nothing scrap … I outta…" Ironhide growled with a deep snort. Ratchet only looked at him with one of those 'I-dare-you' glares, and then looked back down to Mikaela, clearly ignoring the Weapon Specialist. "I can fix this with lasers," the medic growled with a smug tone. He put his hand down for the girl and she climbed on. Holding onto his thumb as he raised her up, she watched the ground get further away.

Optimus turned to his Weapon Specialist, "You're forgetting about the safety of the Sparkling, Ironhide. Her Decepticon protocols have probably been altered. And if that is the case, she no longer will worry about her own life. That Sparkling comes in first place in her mind," Optimus said, "she will fight… violently if need be."

"Yeah, and if Decepticons find her? Then what?" Sam asked out of curiosity, obviously going through the idea himself, craning his neck to look at the Autobots.

"Then it's a Decepticon affair," Ironhide replied, turning his nose up.

At that, Mikaela just about yelled at the top of her lungs, infuriated they would allow such a thing. Nearly yanking her hand from Ratchet's care, she whirled around to face the males in the room, Barricade's words ringing in her mind, "You guys have no idea what they would do to her if they got their hands on her! What is wrong with you idiots?!"

"Well, she _is_ a Decepticon,"

"I don't' care _what_ she is. She is a mother with a newborn Sparkling, and there is clearly no reason to allow the Decepticons to get their hands on her. If anything, why can't you guys just protect her from afar, like don't let her know you're doing it or something?" Mikaela asked. Clearly she was beginning to think men, no matter what planet they were from, were just plain stupid. Well, Ironhide at least.

"And constantly be out and about protecting her? What about the base?" Ironhide asked.

"Which is more important, mighty fucking giant computer?" Mikaela challenged, glaring daggers. If looks could kill Ironhide would have been flat lined by now, "Base," she held out one hand, "_or Sparkling and mother? _Ratchet, give me that tool, I need to knock some sense into this moron before me."

"Point taken," grumbled the black mech as his optics traveled to the tool within the female's reaching range. He really didn't need a dent in the helm right now.

"She has a point, man," Epps said with a shrug, "If what I heard was true about the Allspark and the females back on Cybertron, then she is your only hope for survival – for both sides. Why not protect her from further away if you can?"

"This is going to be a catastrophe. I can already see it coming," Mikaela put her head into her hand trying to think of something to do, "How fair will it be to her to constantly be paranoid of mechs trying to… you know? I would not want to be in her position."

Bumblebee leaned down to Sam and whispered to him, "Apparently femmes from your planet are as scary as femmes were from ours."

"You have no idea, buddy," Sam replied in the same whisper with a smirk.

Mikaela, finally tired of hearing them bicker stood up, "Hey… why don't I try talking to her maybe? If you guys are honest about only wanting to protect her and her Sparkling, I mean." Ratchet closed his hand around her lightly and he brought up his other hand. His finger transformed into a small what appeared to be small tweezers and he lifted the gauze off of the injury, but not without getting a yelp from Mikaela. He huffed and then his finger reformed into a laser. It didn't take long, and he quickly sealed the cut, "Wow, that hardly hurt at all." She moved her hand and smiled at Ratchet, who smiled back.

"And what makes you think she'll listen to _you_?" Ironhide folded his arms defiantly, yet interested to hear what Mikaela had to say, "You're a mere human, insects by Decepticon standards,"

"Because I have already been around her Sparkling, met him first hand. I even played with him. And because I'm a fellow female I actually know what to say," she replied in a rather snide way.

Ironhide's hands went to his sides instantly, "You mean you actually _touched_ it and you lived to tell about it?"

Mikaela nodded, as smug as could be, "Yes. Obviously she trusts _me_ around herself _and_ the Sparkling,"

"Wow, a Decepticon femme allowing a _human_ to touch her Sparkling – What is this Universe coming to?" Ironhide said in awe.

"Well, first before anything should happen, she needs to be found. I doubt she will return to your garage seeing as it has been compromised by Bumblebee."

"What is wrong with you idiots? How hard is it to find a Police Cruiser decked out with 'To punish and Enslave' on it's quarter panel? I can use my moped since you guys will only annoy her. Since she trusts me with her Sparkling, I think I might be able to talk some sense into her, but I can't guarantee she will listen, and I won't force it upon her."

"She still might turn on you. Decepticons are not trustworthy." Bumblebee pressed.

"Decepticons, true, a femme protecting her Sparkling, you'd be surprised. You guys keep referring to her as some kind of evil demon and she's not."

"Clearly that fight with Megatron did nothing to show you how Decepticons truly are." Ironhide griped, bringing that up again.

"You're an asswipe,"

"You're a fleshbag,"

"And you're a supposed giant robot with extreme intelligence." She put up a finger before he could speak, "Which proved sourly not true, I might add," with that Mikaela turned and walked off. Everyone just stared after her.

"Wow, burn," Sam said after a long pause.

* * *

Hours later, Mikaela had been taken home. She was going to put her plan into action. Perhaps she could talk Barricade into going to the Autobot base, if not for anything other than to protect herself and her Sparkling from other Decepticons, which she knew had to be coming. She cruised for hours around Tranquility and the outskirts of the town, and then headed into Mission City as a last resort.

Hopefully the femme wasn't about to completely leave. She hoped that Barricade had territorialized Tranquility and wouldn't leave. But of course, she knew nothing when it came to femmes and their Sparklings. She should have asked Ratchet because this was becoming an impossible task. Perhaps she should have asked Bumblebee to help, since he could sense where others were.

She sighed deeply as she pulled into a burger joint. She ordered something small and sat down as she ate her food. After eating, she flipped open her cell phone and called Bumblebee.

"Yes, Mikaela, is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Bumblebee, nothing at all. I was wondering if you can sense where others are."

"In a way, why?"

"Because I need your help to find Barricade. She's obviously hiding somewhere and I can't find her."

"Alright, I will follow your cell phone signal. Wait there for me,"

"Ok," she hung up and stood, taking her trash to the trash bin as she walked back to her Vespa, where she proceeded to wait for the yellow Camaro. Bumblebee showed up about fifteen minutes later with Sam. She got into the passenger seat, "Now, can you sense Barricade anywhere?"

"No, but we will search for a little while and see if I can find her before night hits."

"Did femmes claim territory on your planet?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is there like… I dunno," she twirled her hand, trying to think of a way to explain. "Well, some animals on Earth will claim a territory and rarely leave it. Will femmes do the same?"

"That is a very good question. It depends, actually. Perhaps because she is on an unfamiliar planet, she may, and since you are in Tranquility and she apparently has some strange attachment to you, she would more likely choose somewhere close by."

So for the next couple of hours, as the sun was setting, they searched for Barricade. Much to their surprise, they found her hiding in Tranquility again where they swore they had already passed once or twice, this time she was squeezed in between two buildings. No one was around, so apparently she thought she would be safe there from others.

Then again…

"Bumblebee, what do you want?" Barricade's voice came through the interior of the Camaro, her engine growling.

"Mikaela wants to talk to you, 'Cade," stated the younger being as he remained at a distance.

"I don't want to be around any of you mechs! Especially Autobots! Get out of here!" she demanded harshly with a rev of her engine. "What is so wrong about leaving a femme alone with her young? You're trying my already _very_ _limited_ patience."

Bumblebee came to a stop at a distance that didn't make Barricade flee and Mikaela got out, leaning on the window of the car, "Barricade?" she asked.

"Why are you with _him_?" Barricade asked accusingly, betrayal slipping into her Spark.

"I couldn't find you, I don't have any extra sensors or whatever to tell me where other Cybertronians are, but he does." Mikaela pointed to the Camaro.

"Very well, you may come closer… But the Autobot best stay where he is."

Bumblebee looked around where Barricade had squeezed herself. He wondered how in Primus she had managed it and also took an interest in the fact that there was no getting out the other end. Might this be the chance to catch her and bring her back to base for protection?

Mikaela sauntered up to the Cruiser, looking down at her front end, stopping a few inches from her push bar, "I wanted to let you know that the Autobots think it would be wise to go to their base and hang out. They promise not to do anything to you. They just want you and Blacklight to be safe."

Inside the Camaro, Sam hiked a brow, "Blacklight?" he whispered to Bee as if expecting Bumblebee to know all about it. If Bee could have shrugged, he would have, "I heard her mention it before, perhaps that is the designation of the Sparkling,"

"I have no interest in being around _them_. They know that since I have Spark-birthed that I am very well capable of reproducing again. I cannot trust them." Barricade spoke with aggravation, "Besides, Optimus will likely shove it through my processors about how he wants me to be an Autobot." Barricade replied with a twitch of her tires. Clearly she was irritated at the fact Bumblebee was so close to her, "And I rather remain a Decepticon."

It was then that Bumblebee approached slowly. Apparently thinking he could trap her and it was enough to block her in.

'_Slag, what is wrong with these annoying Autobots?' _the femme wondered to herself before she finally growled in frustration, "FINE!" Barricade revved her engine, going into drive, she inched forward, her brakes keeping her from running over Mikaela, "Move," She said in a no-nonsense tone. Mikaela didn't heed the warning and Barricade did it again, this time moving quicker. Mikaela, realizing that if she didn't move she would get hit, jumped out of the way as Barricade suddenly boosted forward and T-boned Bumblebee with enough force to knock his driver nearly unconscious and on the other side. Since she had the push bar, she was unharmed. She successfully moved him with enough force to get free and darted into the darkness.

"Great," Mikaela sighed deeply as she threw up her hands, fed up with everything. She turned sharply to the Camaro, her voice taking on an angry hiss, "What were you thinking, you idiot?" she slapped the hood of the car furiously as she coughed on the dust that Barricade had left, "I swear… males of any species have no brains whatsoever!" She huffed with a growl, not even caring that Bumblebee now wore a huge dent in his door and front fender. Right now she couldn't even take pity on the fact Sam was whining and holding his head.

From there, she started walking.

"Mikaela, get in, I will take you home."

"Absolutely not, I rather get captured by Starscream or Soundwave, thank you," she continued her pace, not even slowing down. She did glance at the dent, "Nice battle scar you got there." She snorted and kept walking.

Bumblebee stopped, wondering how she even knew the existence of Soundwave.

'_Served him right.'_ Mikaela huffed as she walked on, content on roughing it home. It's not like she was far from home anyway. Besides, she needed to think. She wanted to help Barricade, there was no doubt about that in her mind, but it didn't seem that the Autobots would be helping her in the cause.

'_Two females and a Sparkling against four male Autobots and however many male Decepticons,'_ Mikaela thought with a grin. They didn't stand a chance.

* * *

_The fun begins. Who else wants to thump the Autobots in the head? Raise your hand! *raises hand and waves furiously*_


	7. Decepticon Arrivals

_A/N: Welcome back! _

_As always, a HUGE thanks goes to P.A.W.07 and BlackDragonQueen! I highly recommend you read what they both have to offer! Couldn't do this without them :D I also wanna thank TransCrazy for going over this and correcting all my punctuation mess ups as well lol_

_And onto the life of Barricade Surprise, enjoy!_

* * *

Near an old western town long since abandoned in Red Rock Canyon, about 20 miles from Las Vegas near a place called Bonnie Springs, where no humans could be seen or heard, action was about to take place. It came as flaming streaks across the sky and then the earth below shattered and shook as the orbs of fire hit the ground powerfully, sliding to a stop, some burying themselves in the desert sands. All but two impacted the planet with impressive force, instead they came in beforehand and transformed before landing gracefully in the large vicinity of the others.

The Seeker, one of the forms who landed with more grace than the once fireballs now smoldering, walked slowly around the various pods that had left small flames on what were once plants, scorch marks on the earth created glass in the sand from their immense heat. He waited patiently for them to transform into their root modes so he could start giving orders as to what to do. He was far more experienced in this planet than they were and knew they would need some sort of guidance as to how to live here if they were to not be caught.

The landing site was around a mile in circumference and empty as the sky. Starscream felt kinda lucky they were smart enough to land so close to each other rather than gain the attention of humans by landing in the middle of the local cities as the Autobot fools had done so before. They were still too close to Bonnie Springs, Las Vegas and Henderson than he would have liked but on the whole, it was a nice landing job.

The first one to transform was Thundercracker. The blue, black and chrome Seeker stood up from his little hole and peered to Starscream, "They always say a good landing is one where you don't explode, right?" he stepped out of the hole he left in the earth, dirt and sand falling from his body as he did so and his body shook like a dog to get it out of his joints and gears. His optics darted around him at the new terrain, "Suppose it could be worse. It could be like Charr."

"You couldn't even _crash_ on good on a good day, TC," another voice came from a nearby crater.

Starscream whipped his head around when he heard the accent, "Where in the Pit do you come off sounding like _that_?" he asked.

"It's called an Australian accent. I picked it up before we came planet side. I like it, 'Screamer." He transformed into a mostly black, silver and light purple Seeker class bot, Skywarp. The Seeker popped out of his own hole he had created and he too shook off the sand that had collected in his joints and gears.

"Right." Starscream muttered with a shake of his head, "Whatever trips your trigger," the leader watched as his Trine-Mate stood tall, still to this day not completely understanding him, even though they were bonded in the same Trine.

"Hey, 'Screamer, where do we find alt modes on this mud ball of a planet?"

"It's Lord 'Screa – _Starscream_ to you, Skywarp, remember it. There is an US Air Force Base not far from here." Said Seeker looked up and across the hills, "I think the humans call it 'Nellis'. When you are all ready, you will head there to find suitable Earth jet modes," the Seeker looked around the area curiously, as if observing the barren wasteland, "Do not get caught. I do not think our presence will be welcomed," He suddenly stopped when he unknowingly looked in the vicinity of Tranquility, as if there was a draw to the area. His optic ridges furrowed in confusion as to why, but he shrugged, passing it off as nothing more but slight interest as he addressed the other Decepticons.

Two more emerged from their pod forms and stepped out of their holes, headed for Starscream who was not far, but far enough that they had to walk to get there, "Runabout and Runamuck," Starscream nodded as they approached. He had no idea how those two had found him out by the Red Planet. The Autobots thought they had it bad with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? Ha! The Decepticons had their own version of twins. And they were all about the same age, sadly, which only cried trouble.

"This has got to be one of the ugliest planets I have ever had the misfortune of landing on," came another voice. This time it was another Seeker class, Thrust. The Seeker stomped out of his hole, shaking the sand from his joints with a grunt, "Dirge and Ramjet are gonna just _love_ this place when they get here," his sarcastic tone was well understood.

"Now, in case your head was stuck up your own afts, you should all know that Megatron is no more and the Allspark was destroyed, I, because of this, will take the role as Decepticon Supreme Commander." Starscream informed, his chest inflating slightly with pride, "Any of you not happy with this," he pointed to the sky, "…Off my planet!"

The other 'Con's just stared at him and Starscream simply gazed back at in all seriousness. It wasn't as if he had claimed the auspicious title for nefarious reasons, as he was sure they were thinking, oh no. There was a much more deeper, personal reason behind it. There was a motive to this Seeker's madness and while it did not include becoming the best of friends with humanity or, Primus forbid, the Autobots it did have a purpose. He was simply tired of Megatron's stupid war. Flat out. He was done. This was a new planet; there was a new leader, him of course, and this he saw as a new start for the Decepticons now that Megatron and his insane ways were dead and buried with him. Some however perhaps did not see it thusly. He had clarified a little on the trip back to Earth, but he never fully explained himself, which in itself led to more questions than answers that he was willing to supply.

"Ha! You? Who said you were to be the boss, eh, Starscream?" Runabout chuckled.

"Megatron did," Starscream muttered with a snort.

"You couldn't lead a group of asteroids into an asteroid belt and you think you're going to lead the Decepticons to glory? Got a few screws loose, there, don't ya, 'Screamer?" The black and purple Seeker teased as he made his way next to his other trine-mate, Thundercracker looking for a sucker to duck behind if Starscream got a little too pissed.

"I was second in command at the time of Megatron's demise, which means leadership immediately falls to me. And stop calling me that." The Seeker replied with a snarky attitude, "Alright, all of you go find alt modes and report back here and we will find a place around here to call a base soon after," he ordered, "And do me and yourselves a favor and do _not_ get seen or worse… _caught_," The others all nodded as they disappeared except for Soundwave, the other 'Con who had made a more graceful landing with Starscream.

"Soundwave, aren't you going to find an alt mode as well?"

"No. I prefer the mode I flew in with," The Communications Officer replied, leaning against a large bolder. Starscream watched the rest of them go before his attention was pulled once more in the direction of Tranquility as he snapped his head to look. What was it that kept drawing him in that direction? Whatever it was, it would have to wait until his troops returned and they found a place to call base, even if it was temporary.

He tapped his foot in irritation after about a half an hour. How long did it take a bunch of bumbling idiots to find alt modes? It's not like the base was very far away… Primus! The longer they took, the more aggravated he was becoming. The base close by was full of Earth jets of all types as far as he figured. How long did it take them to find one and take its form? He grumbled as he waited.

Soundwave completely ignored him, now looking around in his own way, apparently feeling for the one he sent with Barricade. The first thing that the CO did was send a mental tendril out for the last one who was known to have had him. His optics brightened a moment – which only registered as a flash of light across his visor – at the fact that Barricade was here and alive. He remembered Starscream saying something happening to kill the Shock Trooper instantly. Soundwave got curious as to what had happened to Frenzy, however, since he could not feel him and Rumble had been acting strangely as of late. He noticed how high the particular Decepticon's firewalls were and it showed that the enforcer did not wish to be found.

Soundwave then decided he wasn't going to say anything, either.

But oh wouldn't he be just _thrilled_ to find out Frenzy had apparently died having a Mexican stand-off with about 4 humans, bar the fact he got hit with his _own_ Shuriken.

Finally, after all that waiting, three jets appeared in the sky. Starscream watched them as the approached, wondering to himself how they managed to do it without getting caught since Nellis AFB was nearly in the middle of one of the biggest cities in the country, where Mission City wasn't far from.

There was a strangely colored bright blue and _yellow_ F-22, a blackish F-22 with purple highlights, and an F-15E Strike Eagle. Starscream's optics stayed on the blue one as he stared, his optics furrowing, clearly annoyed by the color that just craved 'look at me, here I am!'. He did a quick search on the internet and found the painting scheme to be that of what was called a Blue Angel. Only the blue angels were FA-18 Hornets, _not_ F-22 Raptors, "Change your color, TC,"

"What? No, I like this color."

"Your color screams attention and you do not fit in with the Blue Angels Squadron. F-22s are Air Force, _not_ Navy! Go change your color!"

"You suck," The blue jet veered from the other two. Starscream lifted his hand to his Trine-Mate as he flew away and put his middle finger to him, not that his mates would recognize such a rude earth gesture so soon, but it still made him feel a whole heck of a lot better.

They were flying too low to be human-flown aircraft as they approached. The first to transform was Skywarp, who deliberately hit the ground sliding, just to see how far he could in this strange ground. It was quite a ways, and after the buildup of sand, the nearly black Seeker suddenly went off balance, using his arms to stabilize himself, but to no avail. He toppled forward and landed on his face, getting laughs from everyone else bar Soundwave, who only turned his head and looked, completely unimpressed by the idiot's landing. His stoic demeanor seemed always too military and 'yes sir, no sir' for anyone's tastes. One could only wonder what was going on in his processors, "Idiot," The CO mumbled.

"So how did you do it?" The young leader casually asked as he eyed them suspiciously while folding his arms. There was a soft ticking sound as he rolled the mini-gun on his right arm, crawling his fingers over it making it click each time it rounded.

"Do what?" Thrust asked.

"How did you manage to not get seen by the humans?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Air Force Base that holds models related to our bodies and closest here is 'Nellis'. Which I must say is nearly _in the middle_ of Las Vegas, one of the _largest_ cities in the United States." Starscream said with exasperation. He then chuffed, "So… how did you do it?"

"Um, we flew really high?" Skywarp said in a lie, trying to dodge an angry Starscream.

"Not possible, they would have seen you on radar and infrared." Starscream shook his head, "Try again,"

"Um, we flew really low and avoided their simple radar systems while camouflaging our infrared signatures?" Skywarp then shrugged.

"Again, humans in the city would have seen you by flying so low. Stop lying to me." Starscream snorted, "Who or _what _did you kill?"

"Alright! A few jets were flying around doing maneuvers and, using our _far better_ technology, we disappeared from them and then we tackled their jets and made them disappear out of thin air using Skywarp to transport them to the middle of the ocean with his ability as we stole their looks, happy?" Thrust finally replied.

"Um, more like the middle of the desert, Thrust," Skywarp said meekly.

"Shut up, bolt brain!" Thrust hissed under his normal vocals to the other Seeker.

"Idiots," Starscream muttered while he put a hand over his face, the mini-gun making fast clicking noises as his fingers spun it rapidly, "I hope _that_ one _was_ a lie,"

"Well… No. Not entirely,"

Starscream finished running his hand down his face, whispering curses then heatedly looked up at the three, "When I said to not get caught, that did not include making yourselves present as well. Thanks for letting the world know we are here, imbeciles,"

"Who's gonna know?" Skywarp shrugged.

"Did you think the humans were not going to have it recorded that their jets were attacked by giant robots? Or better yet, perhaps maybe they will find the misplaced jets and their black boxes can be saved on one of them and they will get _an entire recording of the event_!" Starscream snarled bitterly, "Not to mention they are now missing 3 jets." The leader only got silence in return. He turned when he heard the sound of cars coming followed by a light silver almost blue F-22. Much better.

"So what now boss?" Runamuck asked as he transformed into root mode. Both he and Runabout had chosen '08 Dodge Challenger alt modes. One was red; the other was black with white racing stripes. Runabout transformed as soon as he got close enough to Starscream.

"Now we hunt for a place to call a base until more recruits come," Starscream explained. "And we'd better hope to Primus that no one finds us," the leader growled, aggravated at the other three Seekers' stupidity, "_Which I highly doubt!_ The Autobots are going to be on us like slargs in a feeding frenzy," he looked to the others, the Seeker glared pointedly at the three others, "…in which it shouldn't be too long… _now_."

"So what should we do?"

"We get out of here. That's what. We will find somewhere else to take a base because of you three screw-ups," He nodded at Soundwave, "Can you do your thing?"

"Yes Commander,"

"Ha, respect! At least one of you knows the term. Let's go."

The group of Decepticons transformed and bolted, the cars going slower than the jets, but still beating feet it out of the area, "So where to now?" Thrust asked.

"I don't know yet. TC, 'Warp and I will scope out an area each…"

"What about us?"

"Just…" Starscream growled, frustrated, then continued, "Can you _not_ think for yourselves? Just stay hidden for Primus' sake!" The Seeker sighed as the others fell back leaving the trine to find somewhere to hide from the humans and Autobots. Thundercracker veered off in one direction and Skywarp veered in the other while Thrust landed with Soundwave and the twins.

About 45 minutes later, they all returned to where the other Decepticons hid behind a bank in nearby hills. Starscream glanced at Thundercracker, "Your findings?"

"Only a simple place called Blue Diamond. There aren't many people around and there are sizable hills there,"

They needed more than just hills to hide them. He then turned to Skywarp, "A mountain to the East of Boulder City. There is a deserted base there as well,"

Starscream nodded, "Then that is our best bet. We will head there. Send coordinates to all and we will regroup there and you can start working on it,"

"What?! Why us? Do we look like Constructicons to you?"

"No, but we'll need somewhere to hide from the humans and Autobots fast. They will be hunting for us. I doubt the Autobots will want to just say 'hi' after Megatron's city-shattering Decepticon introduction, and I doubt the government would be happy we are here because you rejects killed people." Starscream growled, "Besides, you all are capable 'Cons and the last Constructicon here was beheaded,"

"Well what about you, Starscream? You just gonna stand there and do nothing?"

"I _am_ the leader right? Do I look like I must get my hands dirty?" The Commander snorted, turning his nose up at the idea, "My hands will be full trying to think of something to cover your sorry afts!"

"I say we go and annoy the Autobots instead!" Runamuck said suddenly, nearly bouncing on his feet at the thought.

"We wait until the dust settles before bothering the Autobots. They don't even know we have arrived yet, let's not let them know any sooner, yes?" Starscream asked with a condescending voice as he shook his head.

"You really plan to go through with this idea of yours?"

"Yes. Aren't you all tired of this war? Where has it gotten us, hmm? A destroyed Allspark. I am not out to rule the Universe and all; just to prove that we don't have to follow by everyone else's standard rules."

"Wow, 'Screamer, I think you're becoming soft,"

"Knock it off you half circuit," Starscream chided, swinging his arm out. If Runabout had been any closer, he would have met Starscream's fist in his face.

"Then why don't we play with the local wildlife before we leave? It would be fun to destroy some buildings and whatnot,"

"You were dropped on your head as a Sparkling, weren't you? Or perhaps were you just _not listening_?" Starscream asked in aggravation, "Personally I think it's both. I said _no..._ Harming… The humans!" The silver Seeker shook his head with a sigh in disbelief. Could they really be _that _dense?

"Why not? It's not like the little flesh creatures could do anything!"

On second thought… perhaps they could.

"Oh, that is where you are dead wrong. They took down the last Decepticons. I was the only survivor of the onslaught. They are more powerful than you think they are," Starscream put up a finger, "with the help of the Autobots, they are not to be underestimated. They also have a weapon called a Sabot round, which _does_ harm our armor – rather easily I might add, of which is also readily available to the armies unlike some of their more interesting technology derived from Megatron."

"You… Oh mighty… _leader_ are absolutely no fun!" Runabout folded his arms and put his nose in the air, turning his head slightly like the youngling he was, "We were programmed to not care, to destroy and to kill. Now you want us to sit here while you tell us that we can't do any of that? Are you sure you're not an Autobot under that armor, Starscream?"

"I say we mutiny! He can't do anything if he's dead!" his twin called.

Just then the two other Seekers took the new Supreme Commander's side, "And know well that if you do, you'll have to take on all _three_ of us. We weren't called the Lead Frontline Trine for nothing." Warned Thundercracker, "and you forget there is a reason he is the Air Commander of _all_ Seekers,"

Why… oh why did he have to put up with these guys? What in Primus had he done to be forced to deal with these idiots? "Shut your trap, all of you, before I shut it for you. All of you follow me. We will go to the place in the mountains that 'Warp found." He said in finality before he leapt into the air and took off, the four jets behind him and the ground pounders struggling with the uneven and very bumpy ground.

The four Fighter Jets and Cybertronian Jet with the ground rollers continued until a nice large mountain was seen in the distance. Starscream scanned for life, finding nothing but normal animals. There, where Skywarp had mentioned, was a nice cove hidden beyond the mountains. That would be perfect for them to hide and make a base and it was far enough from civilization to not worry them and they could be in peace. He landed and stepped down into the cove and looked about, the four other jets landing as well, standing at the top of the mountain, "This will be perfect because it's in a cavern as well," the Commander said as he peered about, "Nice job 'Warp," Starscream took note of the base here. The building was sizable, but needed work. It looked like it hadn't been touched in ages.

"Yeah, perfect for fliers, you have any idea how much trouble it will be for us ground rollers to get here?" Runabout grumbled, his tires spinning as he made his way up the side of the mountain.

"Then find an easier way or walk. It's not my problem you weren't built to fly," Starscream knelt down and leaned to look further down the cove. It was very large within the cove, this would make a perfect place to hide and seek shelter from the weather, which he knew could be annoying.

"Tomorrow, we start bringing in parts to work on this place." Starscream announced as he used his engines to leap up to the side with the other fliers, "Hopefully some Constructicons show up really soon with Dirge and Ramjet."

* * *

In the area of Tranquility, Barricade heard static on her Decepticon frequency as she drove. At first it was very little and then it became louder and more obvious. This was an immediate cause for alarm as she tuned into the line. Around that time she also felt something hit her mind. She panicked when she realized what it was. Soundwave, who could most likely find her if he really wanted to from any distance. She growled deeply realizing he was probably looking for Frenzy.

Slag, not already!

She didn't dare address the link, for she wanted to stay hidden as long as possible although she figured she was as good as found because after all, it was Soundwave. She listened in on the Decepticon communications link, to see if anything was worth of interest. Much to her vexation, she had heard Runabout and Runamuck looking for alt modes – she was quick to know to watch for two particular Dodge Challengers. Apparently they weren't too far away, either. It also seemed that the Seekers were there, because she swore she heard Thundercracker snap a remark at Skywarp. Just fragging great.

Oh, her day just couldn't get any better.

As she lazily listened on the lines, she noted that Blacklight had become more active, peeking out her windows as if he was looking for something. She clicked to him, asking what was wrong and the Sparkling replied that he felt something different and strange. This immediately worried the femme that something was wrong with him.

And here is when it got far worse. When Blacklight identified the feeling, he only clicked something similar to something about his mech creator.

Oh no. Just… Oh _SLAG_.

She hoped that the mech couldn't feel the same or else she was as good as found by him as well before she had even tried to hide. She kept driving, looking for that alleyway that had granted her some space. Mikaela's garage was suitable and she had told her she was more than welcome to stay there. It was perfectly fine for the femme as long as no other Cybertronians came around, she could remain here. Primus forbid the next idiotic mech that came by. The Shock Trooper had a flail with their name on it, should they do so. She was quite sure that Bumblebee was still getting that dent banged out and it suited her just fine knowing he would probably avoid Mikaela's garage like the plague.

Served him right for being inexperienced and trying to corner her. Did he know nothing of femmes? Apparently not. Well, in her book, he would learn… the hard way, if at all possible.

When she finally got to Mikaela's garage, she found it open and pulled in. She shut down her engine and relaxed, allowing her Sparkling to move freely within her cab. It wasn't long until it had started poking at her interior, asking to be let into its compartment to feed. She parted the place under the dash, and the Sparkling disappeared down under the dash board and somewhere into the body of the femme. She wasn't about to transform right now… not yet. She accessed the bay door and closed it, leaving herself in the darkness save for a few windows.

Finally, some privacy. At least for now. However long that would last. She could only hope forever, but she knew the chances of that happening were not good.

* * *

_A/N 2: Haha, thought I forgot about em didn't ya?_


	8. Learning About Aliens

**A/N:** _Thanks to P.A.W.0.7, we have this :) Root for BDQ, she's working her ass off!  
_

_And onto the next chapter of the life of Barricade. Do enjoy :D_

_Only one warning, and it's for the whole story, I hate repeating myself: Everyone's got potty mouths, potty thoughts, or potty bodily insinuations (If you haven't already seen). Keep it in mind :D  
_

* * *

Days later, after not finding Barricade and being around the Autobots, Mikaela returned home in the evening. She was starting to worry that she wouldn't see the femme again, and it saddened her that her new friendship had so quickly wilted just when it was forming. She couldn't help but hold just a little contempt for the Autobot Scout for chasing the femme off. That thought was quickly drowned though when she noticed a white piece of paper on the table and stopped to read it.

_Mika, I will be gone for a few days. Food is in the fridge. The garage door was open when I got here; make sure it stays locked unless you have a car I don't know about. Be home in a few days. Call me if you need anything._

_Dad_

She put the keys to her moped on the bar in the kitchen as she read the note, thinking randomly that she still wasn't sure what to tell him about their new tenant should Barricade ever return and he find her there. After she was done reading the note, she made her way to take a shower still remembering what Barricade had told her while also recalling that the Autobots wanted to help her and her Sparkling. She was a little confused as to why Barricade didn't take the offer, but also remembered how the 'Con had said that they may want her around just to mate or defect. Mikaela merely shook her head as she got into the shower.

About 20 minutes later found her in the living room. She was headed to watch the news when she suddenly stopped as a rather disturbing broadcast was airing, the hairs standing up on the back of her neck. There, on the screen was what looked like jets all flying around erratically. She leaned closer, squinting when she saw that one of the jets didn't look like any jet she had ever seen.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself as she watched it, drawing back and pulling her hand into a fist. This was not good.

"_The jets you see are performing special new aerial techniques that will help combat terrorism in the future. The UCAVs you see here are a new model of Fighter Jet. However conspiracy theorists claim that they are chasing UFOs."_ The man on the screen chuckled at the idea.

"Ha, UCAVs huh? The Autobots are gonna love to hear about this," continued the girl as she went to flop on the couch, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"_Some conspiracy theorists even claim that they are supposedly more of the giant robots that destroyed Mission City,"_

"Nice guess," muttered the girl as she slouched in the cushions. "What sucks is that they are… right?" slurred the girl as her eye caught a glimpse of something that wasn't as she left it. She couldn't help but rise to her feet and peek.

Craning her neck to look out the window, she saw that the garage door was shut and that immediately piqued her interest making her turn off the TV. That door wasn't closed when she left. She remembered her father putting something about it in the note, so perhaps he had shut it. She perked her brows and continued to munch on a granola bar. She hoped that Barricade had returned, even if she was a Decepticon. She turned swiftly and headed for the door to go out and check. Hopefully, no other Decepticons had decided to use her garage as a place to hide, it's not like there was a sign that said 'All Decepticons Welcome!'.

Opening the door slowly, she walked down the stairs to the door of the garage. The garage was dark as if the sun had fallen from the sky so there was no telling what was in there. She opened the door and reached around for the light.

"Barricade?" Mikaela whispered, a hope seeping into her chest. "Is that you? At least I hope it's you," she said in afterthought as they drew closer to a bulky bulge in the darkness. Just as she thought, as she peered at the item, there sat a malevolent looking Evil-Printed Police Mustang.

There was no response from the Decepticon Shock Trooper. Mikaela warily took a step in and closed the door behind her. The Decepticon still hadn't moved or made a sound. She also saw no sign of the Sparkling anywhere. Was Barricade perhaps damaged and resting? Hoping that wasn't so, Mikaela approached slowly, getting within a few feet of the still 'Con. Mikaela swore she heard whining of motors and gears, which were quickly, followed by the clicks of a computer coming online, the parking lights suddenly popping on like ghostly eyes.

"Didn't expect to find you here again after that stunk with Bumblebee," Mikaela replied, still peeking for the infant. It wasn't until she was nearly on the cruiser's window did she see him curled up in her seat like a cat. "Is he sleeping?"

"Yes, he is in recharge."

"I said it once, I'll say it again: he's so cute. I could just eat him up, like my Aunt would say."

"I certainly don't hope so, you'd cut up your mouth before you could even damage him," said Barricade, unsure why an organic would want to eat metallic flesh anyway.

"So you decided this would be a good place to hide?" said Mikaela, not even catching the femme's confusion.

Forgetting the strange human comment, Barricade replied, "I am hoping. There are other Decepticons on Earth now. I heard them talking between themselves on the communication lines."

"Yeah, they're on the news. How many are there?"

"On the news? Are you serious? I only heard the twins, Skywarp and Thundercracker, and I know Soundwave is out there as well, but there is no telling how many for sure."

"Should I alert the Autobots?" asked the girl as she looked up, "The news called them UCAVs flying with jets while people claim UFO."

"If you wish, but I think they already know. They are going to want to investigate the 'UFOs' that were flying with the military jets. I could care less about their fighting. I am staying out of it," replied the 'Con dryly.

"Is Starscream with them?"

"Unfortunately yes, and the bad part is, Blacklight can feel him."

"Feel him? What do you mean?" Mikaela asked as she popped another piece of her granola bar in her mouth, part of her wondering if she could tap on the glass and get away with it.

"Being new to the whole creator gig, I did not know that Sparklings could feel their mech creators as well. He made it apparent when he got antsy and said he felt a 'Spark'," said the femme in almost a pained expression.

"Can Starscream feel _him_ though?"

"I sure as Pit hope not," Barricade replied as she suddenly started to shift, her large body reforming, taking on her bi-pedal mode. "If he can, I am going to be one big lock-on target," she grumbled as she sat down in the very place she had before; the Sparkling never moved or made a sound. Mikaela inwardly wondered where the Sparkling was now, but didn't ask. She doubted the femme would crush her offspring so carelessly.

Mikaela took a five gallon bucket and flipped it, content with sitting in the garage with Barricade. She wasn't sure if her company was wanted or not, but figured if Barricade wanted to be left alone, she would say so, "So," she started, thinking of something to talk about. Barricade's red optics met hers in question, "what did you do before you came here? To Earth, I mean?"

Barricade smiled slightly, "I was a Commander of an underground racing league. After I went to the Decepticons, me and my brother went separate ways and I never saw my crew again."

"Ah, another female after my own heart," Mikaela smiled, knowing she loved racing herself. "So you were a Commander doing illegal shit before you left … what planet was it?"

"Cybertron and yes. In which I didn't mind. I enjoyed it – that and helping in the war, of course. I was underestimated because of my size. But I have taken on bigger Autobots than I and live to tell about it."

"And you had a brother? Who is, if you don't mind my asking?"

"My brother is an Autobot. He's actually the Second in Command for Optimus Prime. Perhaps, it's one of the reasons I took on the guise of a cruiser, since he is like an Autobot Marshal in ranks. It was more for irony than anything else."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Prowl; he is my eldest," said Barricade, a small tint of aged sadness in her voice. "It was alarming to find out he had joined with the Autobots. He swore that if I didn't immediately join the Autobot with him that when we met on the field, he would face me like any other Decepticon because of his anger." Barricade growled, "We got into a big fight, because he did not understand that I did not want to be an Autobot femme. Autobot femmes were so weak; they'd just hang off the strength of their mate, but never of their own power. I didn't ask to be a Decepticon femme either however."

"Do… you think you could make up with your brother? I mean, you left the Deceptions-"

"I am _still _a Decepticon."

Mikaela nodded and continued, "So…" Mikaela drew out slowly, veering from that, "perhaps Prowl could, you know, make sure you are not just there to be… the mechs' night partner," said the girl awkwardly because she wasn't sure if giant robots had sex like humans did.

'_Moving on,'_ "The Decepticons seemed the better deal especially when I found out they thought I was a mech. After that, personally, I had no qualms about it as long as I could kill, which seemed to be a bloodlust I needed. Also, Decepticon femmes did not reproduce very often – if at all. He doesn't know I was branded unwillingly. He knew my ways and accused me of lying."

"And you're proud of that fact… the shooting and killing?"

"There isn't much or a point, Mikaela. He forgot all about me, probably thinks I'm dead and that's fine with me. Besides, in his eyes I am still a Decepticon, sworn enemy of the Autobots. My life was to destroy his friends and mates. Also, I don't see the point in rekindling old sibling-links. The war is over as far as I am concerned and the Autobots are still going to be playing war. I have a Sparkling to care for. I can't get caught up in Starscream's petty fights anymore. He can hyperlink a slarg."

'_He can do what now?'_ "You say 'Starscream's' fight. Is he the new leader of the Decepticons?"

"I assumed he'd take up the role. He always did try to best Megatron – going as far as trying to assassinate him, but it never worked. Now that there is a spot for him, he will seize the chance, no doubt."

Mikaela remembered the things she had been told about the Decepticon Second in Command, "Lovely. A maniacal jet as a Leader of the Decepticons and better yet! Free around the world." Mikaela unenthusiastically cheered. Barricade caught the sarcasm and only nodded as the girl continued, "You know, I think the Autobots were being honest in saying that they will help you," the girl tried to change the subject with Prowl and Starscream.

"Yeah, help me to Spark-birth more Sparklings," Barricade responded cynically, "They are the ones pointing it out every time I see or hear them. It gets tiring hearing it after a while,"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Mikaela said archly, "I mean I think they are being honest in wanting to help protect Blacklight and you."

"Sure they are." Another sardonic reply, "To try to make me an Autobot. Better be careful because if I did, my brother's logic centers would freeze up."

"You really don't think they are thinking of you and your Sparkling? I mean, they aren't all that bad." Mikaela shrugged.

"Coming from an Autobot sympathizer, I wouldn't expect anything else,"

"I don't think they would force you to breed, Barricade," said the human, thinking of the most sexual thing coming from any of those mechs as a cheesy pick-up line.

"No, just bug the slag out of me about it until I eventually gave in or the younger ones would force themselves upon me." The femme growled, looking the girl dead in the eye, "It's called instinct, look it up,"

* * *

In a desert part of Nevada, Starscream peered over the mountain. His blood red optics fixed on the same area in which he had looked toward before. He furrowed his optic ridges in curiosity and frustration before one of the other Seekers caught his attention.

"Dear _leader_, are you spacing out again?" It was Skywarp, a dry laugh on his lips.

Starscream growled deep in his chest as his optics furrowed in annoyance. How he wanted to sock that twit, "Shut up, 'Warp and keep working," he answered, not veering his optics from that location. In his navigations systems, he mapped where the area was. It was somewhere near a place called Tranquility. Definitely a place of interest if this draw kept up; he would certainly have to go and see what it was, and why it was drawing him, even if it was just to shut up his curiosity. He felt as if his Spark itself was calling him there.

How very odd.

* * *

Just as Mikaela and Barricade were talking, a sudden loud and unbearable scream emitted from Barricade's body. Barricade jumped, her red and blue lights flashing in surprise as looked down quickly, she opened her chest plate and out flopped the Sparkling, who was beeping and clicking along with his little wails while he crawled down her. Mikaela had to cover her ears from the harsh sounds that emitted from him

"Wha… what's going on?!" Mikaela yelled over the crying. Boy that Sparkling could be loud.

'_Is that why they named his father Starscream?'_ Mikaela wondered in a side thought.

Barricade took a moment to soothe the Sparkling. She really had no idea herself as to the sudden outburst. When she questioned the little one, all it did was respond with 'Spark-Song' this time. Whatever in the Pit a Spark-Song was. Was it Starscream's Spark calling for the infant?

"I believe he's looking for Starscream. I think he can feel him but doesn't know where he is. Crying out like that for his creators must not be that uncommon," Barricade lightly ran her finger down the back of Blacklight, trying to keep him soothed as he rested against her chest plate, right over one of her would-be headlights. Softly she ran the back of her finger down her little one's back again as it hiccupped and beeped at her.

"Sounds like you don't know much about Sparklings."

"In all honesty, I don't. Decepticon femmes didn't mate by orders of Megatron. If they did and were found out, they were killed before they could Spark-birth, thus killing the Sparkling as well. An expectant femme was no good in the wars, since they couldn't do as much as an un-expectant one." Barricade admitted, "I didn't even know what was happening during the Spark-birthing. It wasn't until he was on the ground and he clicked did I realize that he was what he even was."

"Didn't you like, go to school for it or something?"

"No, I was too busy with my team and then war to go to 'school' as you call it, and I was never around the Sparkling care centers near Iacon."

Mikaela nodded. She wasn't going to pretend that she knew what life was like on Cybertron or what it was like to be a Decepticon in the middle of a war.

"I still think going to the Autobots might be a good course of action," she pressed, trying to get the hint across.

"I have no guarantee they won't try to mate with me. I cannot put myself or my Sparkling in that kind of dysfunction. It's illogical, Mikaela, especially with my brother still angry at me," Barricade looked up, peering out the dark windows, as if in thought, "Last thing I need is him showing up here as well."

Blacklight moved from his creator after he had calmed down and instantly went to Mikaela. His little legs holding him steady now as he stared at the girl. Mikaela watched him curiously, wondering what he was going to do. He beeped and warbled at her then reached out to poke her. He was light with his touches and ran a finger over her previously injured hand before turning to his creator and beaming with more clicks and warbles.

Mikaela watched in awe, then looked to Barricade when the Sparkling turned to her, "What did he say?"

"He said that you're an interesting creature. Since you are the first human he has met, he is curious. And he said… that he regrets harming you."

Mikaela smiled as she allowed the Sparkling to go about his business checking her out, circling her and touching her in various places, clicking and twittering as he went along. She had to admit it was rather strange to be checked out like this, but given his species technically wasn't from this planet and he was probably born with knowledge of Cybertronians, he probably wanted to learn more. Mikaela reached her hand out to him and touched him and he leaned into her touch.

It was so awkward having a baby alien do this. Hell, it was awkward just being around an alien mother and her offspring to begin with. Especially a so called evil alien hell bent on destroying mankind. This femme wasn't evil at all. Or at least she didn't seem so.

"When will he be able to speak English?" Mikaela asked as she turned her head to watch the youngster.

"I am not entirely sure. His programming is still very new."

"I wish I could understand all he is saying. It would be interesting to hear, I'm sure."

Barricade smiled. She never would have thought she would have made a friend with a human, the very creatures she would have preferred to kill than look at. Apparently, her little one liked the human female as well. Considering it all, having Mikaela around really didn't seem like that much of a problem. If anything, Mikaela could help Blacklight learn and experience life on Earth first hand, because she was quite sure that they weren't leaving the planet any time soon.

"Are all Sparklings this gentle?" Mikaela asked, wondering if something was wrong with the Cybertronian that had been created back at Hoover Dam. It seemed extremely pissed and extremely mean. Perhaps it had been a fully grown Cybertronian. Mikaela didn't know how the Cube worked.

"I have no idea." Barricade said gently, her gaze diverting to the window again.

"Well, if he is anything to go by, then surely we need more of them around."

Barricade's head snapped toward the girl, "Do you see any more femmes running around, Mikaela?"

"Uh… no?"

"I will not mate again. As I told you before, he was a complete accident."

"Accident?" Alright, she had to know now, "How do you do an…" she coughed, trying to stifle a giggle, "…_accidental_ mating, may I ask? The mech slip, fall and accidently… you know…?"

"Actually, not to put too fine a point on it, that's basically what happened."

"No," Mikaela smirked dubiously, she couldn't help but let out the giggle at the luck, "You mean he literally fell on you and ended up getting you pregnant?"

Barricade did not see the amusement as she realized what Mikaela was referring to, "Sparked. Yes."

Mikaela, still in a giggle fit, shook her head, "How does one… do _that_ on accident?" It wasn't like she knew anything about mating between giant alien robots anyways. How can one not know?

It was rather strange in a way. Giant robots. _Reproducing_. Uh huh. Yeah, totally weird.

"When we were still in Proto-form he fell on me because his can't stand on his own two fragging feet, his chest landed on mine."

"Ohhh… so it's chest sex. I see," said the girl, a devilish grin growing on her face.

_Click._

'_Chest… sex?'_ "We do not do chest sex," Barricade said seriously and at the same time replied to the sparkling who had now wandered away from the girl. Mikaela about fell backward in another fit of laughter. After trying to control herself down to snickers, "I'm sorry, 'Cade, but you gotta understand, there's gotta be some kind of…you know, equivalent."

"Mating."

"Ok, so chest mating?"

_Beep._

_'What?' _Barricade let a burst of air through her systems in a huff. She really didn't understand how it was so complicated to understand the concept, "Not chest mating. Mating." Again she looked up to Blacklight and replied to her little one as he wandered.

"Alright, alright… get the pole outta your ass, 'Cade." Mikaela waved a hand dismissively, "Maybe you need to look up more on human humor…"

"There is no pole in my aft." The young Decepticon replied, "And why do you keep calling me 'Cade? That is not my designation."

"Well first of all, you need a sense of humor. Second, 'Cade is a shortened version of your name. We use shortened names in terms of endearment. Like Sam. His full name is Samuel." Mikaela curled her lips between her teeth as she tried to contain another giggle fit. Man, how could this Decepticon be so serious all the time? That so needed to change, "You need to… um… upgrade your understanding of English. So while you are looking up humor, why not download some figurative speech as well?" the girl asked as she glanced to Blacklight who was now sitting on his aft and rummaging through a bag of tools that sat on the far wall of the garage muttering to himself.

Every once in a while she would see Barricade look to the Sparkling and reply. Probably telling him what he was holding or examining at the time.

Barricade tilted her head slightly in question. Perhaps the girl had a point. Apparently, the femme had said some funny things, although she didn't get it. So she would download this information, thus learning more about her culture.

Yes, perhaps having Mikaela around wouldn't be a bad thing at all. It would at least help her pass the time to an extent.

Blacklight was still busy rummaging around the garage. Suddenly, he came to a most useful looking tool. Without a sound he reached up to the golden thing and turned it. Suddenly, light came from another place and Barricade made a most nasty whistle sound along with a few other clicks and beeps. The Sparkling slammed the door shut and instantly seemed to cower a bit. Not from her, but from what she had said to him.

The sound had made Mikaela cover her ears as she looked to Barricade, and then followed her line of sight to the Sparkling, "Damn what did you do, Barricade?"

"He went to open the door, so I scolded him." She never took her optics off of the Sparkling. Poor Blacklight tried to only get smaller, "He needs to learn now that he cannot be seen in public until he can trans-scan."

"Trans-scan? What's that?"

The femme watched the Sparkling, "The scanning we use to take on other forms," Blacklight looked away from Barricade for a few seconds only to look back and find those same optics boring into him. He chirped and went to get up and Barricade growled, though it wasn't fierce. The sparkling went back to cowering again. Mikaela watched the exchange.

"Ok, what was that?"

"He wants to come to me, but he is still being punished."

"A little harsh, don't you think?"

"Absolutely not. He needs to learn to listen now before he turns into something like those Primus forsaken Autobot twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Or worse, the Decepticon twins."

"Autobot Twins?"

"Probably the most misbehaved pair of younglings I have ever laid my optics on, yet two of the fiercest warriors I have ever had the pleasure of taking on in battle. They have yet to of beaten me on the roads, however." Barricade muttered as she stared at the Sparkling.

Finally, after a few more seconds, she called Blacklight over. He quickly scampered toward her and leapt at her. She caught the Sparkling with ease, curling her fingers around him softly. Holding him close, she let him lean against her chest as if nothing had happened. She actually felt a little bad for the scolding, but she also knew it had to be done.

Watching the Decepticon and her Sparkling, Mikaela continued to ask questions, diverting from what Barricade was telling her as she heard her voice, "So twins are possible in your kind?"

"Yes. They are very rare, as I have heard," Barricade softly purred to her little one as she spoke to the girl. He only muttered to himself as he sat there, fiddling with a wire in Barricade's hand.

Blacklight was content to start recharging right there. She softly clicked to him, making him jump a little and she opened her chest, allowing him to move into there and she shut it. Mikaela watched with a smile as she heard the little one clanking around in there and finally settling.

"Isn't it a little weird carrying your little one inside of you like that?"

"No, not at all, why?"

Mikaela suddenly put up a hand, "You know what? Forget I asked. I keep forgetting you're an alien."

That remark confused the Decepticon, "How can you possibly think that a giant transforming robot from another planet isn't an alien?"

"Because, it's so easy to talk to you, 'Cade. I mean, you're not all that different from us when it comes to conversations and such, really. And from what I have learned of you, being a Decepticon and all, you seem… I dunno…" the girl shrugged, trying to find a word to describe the femme, "freer."

"You said I needed to download more information. Now you contradict yourself."

"You're learning, 'Cade." Mikaela reached out and patted the femme on her leg affectionately. Barricade looked down as Mikaela did that to her. It wasn't alarming, but different. She found that it wasn't all that bad, in fact it was... comforting.

'_Freer huh?'_ Yeah, this thing with Mikaela could certainly work out.

* * *

_So there you have it. Awkward conversations. Everyone loves Awkward conversations. Hell, I love awkward conversations. _

_And yes, Starscream can sense his little one. Who smells impending chaos?  
_


	9. Autobots Incoming

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of it. This is the only one and will follow through it all. Don't think I put on here yet._

**A/N:**_ Took a while but here it is! YAY under 10 days left for TF2, I'm so excited! A big thanks to P.A.W.07 for her help with this,. Also, BDQ has he hands full with everything going on for her and I hope all will be ok. _

_On another note... *snickers* I am sure you guys read or seen about that Programmable Matter? Sounds funky. Wonder how long it'll take them to release the first' Transformer' (Watch the conspiracy theories fly!). Who all thinks their already here? *giggles at the idea* Sorry, couldn't help myself.  
_

_Now. Onto the next chapter. Enjoy! _

* * *

Things were going pretty well for the Autobots as they started their settling on planet Earth, their new home. Since they had arrived, they had been offered a place to call a sanctuary by the US Government. It was, in fact, an old place between Boulder City and Erie, Nevada. Seeing as it was large enough, still fenced off and warnings were posted that should anyone come near the place, they'd get their heads blown off, there really wasn't much else needed for security. Optimus and the others appreciated the rather large area that was given to them – they were hidden. And for added measure, Ironhide could set a scrambler up so no one on Earth or outside of Earth saw anything but what they had before, allowing the Autobots to live in peace while pacts and truces were made between the US Government and them, since it seemed they were going to be here a while.

Before the Autobots went there, however, it needed to be cleaned out. Ratchet had done scans about the area, making sure that it was safe for them as well. There were trace places of radioactivity. And with this news, he also knew he had a neutralizer for it, since this type of radioactivity did not harm them, he went there first to neutralize the possible deadly grounds so that the humans could walk and not be harmed. He had read files and seen movies where some of the strangest things happened to humans when they were around nuclear waste or radioactivity. Some of the stories were downright deplorable, but most of all he found out it was used to stave off cancer or caused death. The death part was omething the Autobots did not want.

It was soon after that the Autobots began building on the area, given whatever they needed for their work, but their building didn't go up, it went down into the ground. It was understood that when Wheeljack got there, he would need to do what he could for a computer system – but until that time, they relied on their own internal computers and whatever the government provided. The best part was the underground runway.

Sam had gone to Optimus and told him about the events with jets a few days earlier. Optimus watched the news feed and got a better look and sure enough, he recognized them. They were other aircraft – Cybertronian aircraft.

At their more temporary base up north, on the outside of Garnet, Secretary Keller had visited a couple of times to make sure everything was going alright and to see to the needs of their 'refugees'. He was alerted to the Decepticons that had shot down their fighter jets and had a search ready to find them, but for now, he had one thing he wanted to deal with as of now. That thing was the news on Barricade.

When Keller had been told about Barricade, and the fact that he was actually a she, he was surprised and even more so to find that she was the Decepticon that had attacked Sam. The information that was given was limited however, because they didn't have all the information they really needed. Obviously it was to protect the femme in hiding as well.

All of them were still wondering where Barricade and her Sparkling had taken off to, since they hadn't heard hide nor hair of her since the day she had taken off after ramming Bumblebee. And come to think of it, neither had they heard from Mikaela in like 2 days, which was bothering Sam. It could only be assumed that Barricade went back to Mikaela's garage to hide. None of the Autobots dared to go looking for her.

* * *

Today the talk of the base wasn't centered on Barricade or the events over Las Vegas, however. No, today something big was going to happen. Optimus' calls had finally been answered and a group of incoming Autobots were on their way. Optimus had told them where a safe place to make landfall was, since he didn't want them destroying more of the cities or let people suspect 'giant robots' more than they already did. Now, all the members couldn't help but stand outside of the base watching the skies for their incoming friends, looking something almost like excited stargazers. Now, the four of them with Sam, Will and Epps stood outside of the base watching the skies for their incoming friends. So far, they had heard that there were six of them coming. Apparently it was Prowl's group. Ironhide had to cringe when he heard the news. Because with Prowl came the twins of terror, since Prowl was basically their babysitters.

Any minute now.

And like clockwork, Ironhide spotted the first flaming streak in the sky as it plummeted through the atmosphere. And then another and another until the sky seemed full of them. It didn't take long for them to crash down. It didn't take long for the falling flames to crash down into the earth below in a rain of dirt and rock. By the time all was said and done, instead of 6 there were ten that came flying overhead. Three of them landed practically in a row, then. Ratchet immediately went to the first one, being he was the closest and it was first to hit. He didn't dare touch the pod, knowing well how hot it was still. He waited patiently, talking with it. Finally one last one made a touchdown, nearly colliding with the main hangar.

A few moments later, the pod began to unfold until there stood the Autobot Second in Command, Prowl. It didn't take long for the SiC to make his way to Optimus to greet him. Ratchet followed him and did a check on him to make sure all was well before he went on to the next ones that were now unfolding. The three that had hit the ground together had already begun their transformation into their Proto-form root modes. The CMO recognized them as Bluestreak, Hot Rod and Mirage. Ok, so 4 down, six more to go. He didn't need to be told twice as to whom the two were when a loud cheer came from them.

The twins unfolded, taking on their bi-pedal modes as well, "Yay, we made it in one piece!" Sideswipe called out as he hugged his brother.

"We were lucky, that's all." Sunstreaker pushed Sideswipe from him and began brushing himself off from all the grime and build up from incoming and the landing.

"Wheeljack, I'm glad you at least missed the building!" Ratchet exclaimed as he meandered to the Engineer.

"I'm really sorry, things got kind of hairy when I came in," he answered as he too unfolded.

"When _don't_ things get hairy when you are in the picture? You are the mech that _invented_ the word explosion." Sideswipe muttered as he too took in all of the land around them.

Further away, two more popped up as well, one being Cliffjumper, the other being none other than Jetfire. Soon, all of them were gathered in a small group talking amongst themselves and getting reacquainted. Optimus took this moment to tell them all about the World Wide Web and find alternate modes. Since they were on a military base of sorts, no residential vehicles were available, so they went to the nearest highway, ducking behind brambles and brush as they watched the oblivious traffic pass by.

Immediately, Prowl had found what suited him best. He changed into a Chevrolet Tahoe Police cruiser.

Jetfire was ordered to find something that fit him and he took off for the skies, headed to find something comparable.

The twins took on the form of a pair of Lamborghini Murciélago Roadsters that flew by, while Hot Rod took on a maroon Ferrari F430 that had apparently been racing them.

Cliffjumper chose a copper '09 Porsche Boxster. It was small and he was quick.

Hound had chosen a hunter green Nissan Xterra, brush bar included after seeing a bunch of the different SUVs. He was going to go with the Jeep Wrangler than had passed, but went with the Nissan more for looks. All of his holographic ability equipment fit hidden within the body very well.

Bluestreak took on the guise of a silver Corvette.

Mirage was in with traffic when he had picked something. He only managed this with his ability to completely disappear from human or optic vision. He was the only Cybertronian with the ability as well. He chose something easy. A newer Dodge Charger.

Wheeljack was still a bit confused as to which form to take, since there were so many to choose from. The Engineer still watched, until finally something did catch his eye. It was a silver Chevrolet Silverado, but it had yellow rollers on the roof, which meant it had to be used for something. When he read the side of it, he saw Hazardous Materials.

* * *

"_Ha, how about a Space Shuttle?"_ A voice came over the Autobot officer spread-link.

Optimus tilted his head in question before he replied, _"Jetfire, do you see Space Shuttles or read about them going over the planet very often?"_

"_Ah, nope,"_

"_There has to be something that will fit you and is more common than that,"_

"_Well I definitely won't be taking the form of a commercial aircraft, Optimus. There is the B-1 or the SR-71, those will fit,"_

"_The B-1 was decommissioned. The SR-71 isn't used and is supposed to be a top secret jet. If you choose the SR-71, be sure to stick to the base or a post in the Stratosphere. Since the Decepticons are back, you will need to patrol the air for them."_

"_Got it,"_

_

* * *

_

After all of them chose their new modes, they headed back to the base and stood with their leader. Optimus had already been transformed and was standing in wait to explain current events.

Addressing them as a leader should, he started with the basics, "First of all, welcome to your new home, Earth. I highly recommend you download any pertinent information about driving and humanity before you leave the base." There was a round of nods from them all as they listened.

Cliffjumper asked as he looked around, it dawning on him that they were short a soldier, "Is it just me or are we missing someone?"

At this, both Optimus and Ratchet frowned, "Can we talk about that later?"

Prowl tilted his head, "Why later?" he too began looking for their missing comrade.

"It's sensitive, Prowl,"

"Something happened to Jazz, didn't it?" Cliffjumper asked. Everyone turned to look at him, "…what?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to say but Jazz was killed in the fight for the Allspark here on Earth."

"What?!" A round of gasps started an argument, "He was one of the best you had, how the in the Matrix could he possibly have been _killed_?"

"He distracted Megatron himself to divert him from the Allspark while Sam ran with it," Ratchet supplied.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Sam," Bumblebee pointed to the human on his hand, "the one to have taken out Megatron,"

There was another round of gasps. Sunstreaker meandered to the human scrutinized him closely, "You can't possibly tell me that this tiny human killed Mega_punk_,"

"He did," Ironhide said, "He used the Allspark and put it to his Spark, overloading his systems,"

"Yeah, kinda figured it would do the same thing to Optimus since he said he would sacrifice himself." Sam piped up from the shoulder he was sitting on. Optics went to him and he felt like he wanted to shrink.

Prowl nodded to the boy, "The Allspark? What happened to it?"

"The only thing left is a small shard after the rest of it went into Megatron's Spark, which isn't powerful enough to do anything anymore."

"So we are going to die out?" Sideswipe asked, getting elbowed.

"Nice way to put it there, aft," Sunstreaker snorted.

"Actually, that leads me to my next subject. Barricade. You are all to leave the Decepticon Barricade alone. Under no circumstance is that 'Con to be bothered."

At this, Prowl froze stiff. Air hitched in his vents, "Did you say Barricade?" he asked warily.

"Yes, that Decepticon is here, a few others that we can only speculate as to who that attacked a squadron of fighter jets are here as well, but we do not know where they are."

"I heard Barricade was killed on Cybertron." Prowl commented offhandedly, hiding his nervousness about the fact that Barricade was _here_.

"Well apparently not," Optimus sighed, "and this is to remain so."

"But why? If he's a Decepticon, then we should surely catch him and bring him in if we see him," Sunstreaker noted, confused as to why Optimus would give such an order.

"That is because recent events have made it so bringing _her_ in would be devastating to not only her, but to us as well."

There was a round of gasps as they heard the emphasis on the 'her', "But Prime, Barricade isn't a femme!" Sideswipe blurted, having faced the Decepticon before.

"Oh, but she is." Ratchet confirmed, "Do not bother her."

"If you see her, turn and head away from her, am I understood?" Optimus asked.

"Barricade is… a femme?" Wheeljack asked, "How in the Matrix did she manage that?" then as if a light bulb went off near his face aside from the normal small flickering indicators, "You mean there's _actually_ a femme _still_ alive?"

"So there's still hope for us after all! With a femme around, we can save our species!" Cliffjumper bounced. His bouncing stopped at the next statement.

"She already has a Sparkling, which means she has already reproduced. She may even have a Spark-Mate. Sad to say, but I do not know for sure." Ratchet warned.

"She _what_?" Prowl felt something leap in his chest, but he wasn't sure if it was his Spark or if something broke. Barricade was indeed _alive_! She had managed to not get targeted in the massacre. Although he was still not happy with her being a Decepticon, she was still alive. And she had a Sparkling? Sparkling and Barricade just did not go together as far as he knew. That femme was _mean_! Certainly not Sparkling rearing material. He really wanted to know who the idiot was that managed to spark her.

"We don't know much about her," Ratchet continued to explain, "She is a Decepticon femme, which were rare to begin with, but they did not reproduce. So I have no knowledge of what she may do, which makes not only her extremely dangerous, but unpredictable."

"I vote for 'leave her alone'," Bumblebee huffed, his pride still damaged, "She already left a huge dent in me running away,"

"You mean she didn't outright kill you?" Prowl asked, turning curiously to the scout.

"No. She ran." Bumblebee nodded, setting Sam down on the ground.

"Well isn't that weird of a Decepticon,"

"Not a femme with a Sparkling." Optimus corrected, "That Sparkling is her priority now. She will probably hide first and ask questions later. We don't know what will happen if she feels that either her or the Sparkling is threatened."

"Plus she seems to have made a friend as well." Sam pointed out from beside Bumblebee, while everyone turned to stare at him, "Yeah… haven't you seen her with Mikaela?" he pointed with a hand toward Ironhide or Bee.

"Decepticon and friend just doesn't compute, Samuel." Wheeljack stated, "Are you sure we are still talking about the same Barricade? One of – if not – the fastest hunters for Megatron?"

"Same one," Ratchet agreed.

"Well that's really weird." Sunstreaker folded his arms after hearing the news. "Since when did Barricade have friends?"

"I guess she does consider Mikaela a friend." Sam reasoned, "She didn't run her over when the girl was right in front of her. She actually told her to move before she hit 'Bee," Sam said gently, letting the information soak in.

"Who's Mikaela?" Hound asked, curious of the people and who to watch for.

"My girlfriend," Sam announced.

"Anyway, back to the Sparkling. Do you know who the mech creator is, Prime?" Prowl then asked.

"No, we don't. But we can possibly hypothesize it down to the Decepticons who were on Earth at the time."

"There is no certainty of how long they were here before we got here." Ironhide noted.

"Who would she have reproduced with, though? Megatron would have had her killed if he even knew she was a femme let alone sparking her, so it couldn't have been him."

"Besides, he was too busy with getting the Allspark,"

"Perhaps the two kept the idea in secret. It's not uncommon for Decepticons to sneak behind Megatron's back. And the one in command was Starscream when they got here. He can be as ruthless as Megatron himself so it couldn't possibly have been him either. He probably would have followed Megatron's path and destroyed her." Ironhide reasoned. It was the only logical explanation.

"I really doubt it would be Bonecrusher either. Or Blackout for that matter," Optimus commented.

"Maybe it was Frenzy." Sam sniggered.

"That's sick." Sunstreaker grimaced down at the teen. Perhaps the boy had no idea what he had just said.

"Who would have thought that a femme was still around," Jetfire smirked at the notion that a Decepticon femme was now their only hope. He shook his head; they were still as good as extinct.

"Don't even think about it, any of you younglings," Prowl suddenly growled as he noticed a collection of smirks forming on some of the younger mech's lips.

"Think what?" Cliffjumper retorted, "That there is a femme and our species is dwindling and she is our hope? Am I the only one seeing reality here?"

"Just leave her alone," Prowl warned a bit too quickly, his fists growing tight at his sides.

"Hey Prowl, is there something going on between you two that we don't know about, hmm?" Sunstreaker elbowed the SiC playfully. "Maybe you're the baby's daddy."

Prowl watched the elbow and then his gaze went back to Sunstreaker's optics, he ignored the baby comment, "She is a Decepticon, yes. She is also a femme. And on top of that, she has a Sparkling to guard against an entire world. So you go right on ahead, Sunstreaker, go find her. I will be waiting in the med bay for you when she is done tearing you apart, which she will undoubtedly do."

"Oh, Primus, Prowl, listen to you! She isn't any more dangerous to us than she was on Cybertron."

"You don't know a slagging thing about her or femmes," Prowl shook his head as he looked around.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base…

Well, let's just say they weren't called Decepticons for nothing, even between each other.

Whispering and mumbling was going on in a corridor not far from the group of mechs in the area they deemed the 'Wreck Room'. It was spacious enough for all of them to be sitting in there and there just happened to be plenty of witnesses today since they were taking a break on building the place.

The two talking between each other were sure to be far enough away not to be heard while they conspired – Especially Soundwave, he had the extreme ability to foul things up with just his hearing.

Soon there was a clap on the back as the one chose his target. Just afterwards, the mech charged into the rec room full tilt, took a running leap at the unsuspecting Seeker, who didn't even see it coming. He grabbed that Seeker's wing and used his momentum to jump, using his weight to continue pulling the Seeker with him as he rounded his back in a mid air vault, not letting go as he felt the Seeker's body beginning to turn and tilt in an awkward way. There was a loud cackle and everyone who saw it coming winced, knowing what was going to happen.

The Seeker, screeching in surprise, had no chance to react as he felt his body twisting backwards and sideways, he felt his feet go out from under him and that was all it took. There was no control as the mech let go of him and he went down on his belly with a rather loud crash.

Everyone just _stared_. The mech who had done it to him slid to a stop past him, standing triumphantly, "Skills bitches, do you has them?"

Said seeker, who happened to be none other than Starscream himself, shuttered his optics a few times as it registered that he was now on the ground. He growled furiously and glared up at the mech who had brought him down, "Just _what… in the Pit…_ was _that_ for?!"

"Told you they weren't any good on their feet," The conspirer glanced to the other with a shrug. He then glanced to everyone else who was now gawking at Starscream and him, before bowing, "I like to call that little number 'Seeker Tipping'."

The mech turned to the one who had been in on the plan, never answering Starscream, only casually walking past him. He gave a low hand slap to the other with a triumphant smirk, "Now pay up,"

Runabout snickered at his twin, "Hey, I _offered_ to pay you to prove it. I never said I would _actually_ pay you to do it to him. You think I am stupid or something?"

Runamuck heard Starscream get up, and turned to see his talons and claws scraping on the floor for traction as the Seeker headed full throttle for him, "You little shit, your aft is _mine_! Get back here!"

"This isn't over," Runamuck pointed at his twin before he looked back to see a pissed Starscream hot on his tail, "You'll all wait for my next trick!" he yelled as he began running for his life, knowing damned well he was in deep shit for that dirty prank.

Runabout stood there and began laughing his aft off while the rest of the 'Cons stood around and gaped, wondering what had just happened.

"A Bunch of Sparklings, I swear," Thrust muttered as he threw up his hands.

"I'm surrounded by them," Soundwave replied before going back to his duties, a deep smirk set behind his facemask.

* * *

_*snickers* ...Seeker Tipping... *giggles* Poor 'Screamer._

_And it looks like things just might get interesting for our sweet femme._


	10. Big Brothers

**A/N: **_It's 6 am, do you know where your car is? Many thanks to P.A.W.07! Another chapter done! Wanted to get at least 2 out before TF2, whether that happens or not, we shall see. Yay, 2 more days! This is done without the help of BDQ as well *pouts*. She so has her hands full!_

_Enjoy this next chapter about... you got it, Prowl.  
_

* * *

_ I know you've been hurting, but I've been waiting to be there for you  
And I'll be there just helping you out, whenever I can..._

Prowl was usually quiet when it came to the mention of Barricade. Nobody really gave it much notice at first, the mech always had a stillness that came to him probably because he always calculated all his actions since he was a strategist by nature. That was not the reason though. The strategist remembered the enforcer's designation before she had become a Decepticon: Runner. Everyone knew that name and knew it well. She was highly respected even then. It was probably because she was more vicious than he was and damned near uncatchable, however there were a few times...

Ever since he could remember, she'd ask him to spar and teach her everything he knew from being in the Autobot ranks. She learned a lot from him in that short amount of time as well. He'd hoped it would serve her well, however he never expected her to become what she had. He knew she was fast, so her speed matched with her fighting skill would make her a tough opponent. He just never thought it would be racing that caught her attention.

Barricade was mentioned often between the young mechs on base, which started to grate on the tactician's nerves. It wasn't that they were talking about her; it was _how_ they were talking about her. He thought about saying something a few times, but refrained from doing so. Obviously they had no idea that Barricade and Prowl had the same creators. Perhaps this would work in Barricade's favor.

'_I wonder if they'll be surprised.'_ Thought the mech on a sour note as he leaned back on the threshold to the main building, his frown become a soft grin as he looked at the situation from a different point of view. Yes, their reactions when they found out would be comical to say the least, that's for sure.

* * *

Prowl wondered how many of these mechs really knew Runner – better known as Barricade. They certainly would change their tune if they knew how mean she was and who she was, since she was more renown than she even thought.

Prowl was the only one besides her team mates that she was even remotely close to. It made sense that no one knew her now. Groundhog was closer to her and he thought that those two might Spark-Mate when she was old enough to take a mate. It's not like he would say no to it, Groundhog was kind to her, no matter how mean she was to him. Perhaps that was who had sparked a Sparkling with her. It made sense.

He had to admit she had a temper that even he grew to avoid as she got older. She became darker and he'd wondered if something he'd missed made her that way. He hadn't considered Barricade his youngling sister as much as he had the former Runner. He felt betrayed when she went to the Decepticons and then supposedly changed her mind, claiming they made her do it. Immediately he figured she was only trying to back out of a sealed deal, since she had become rather good at lying to him. The young femme was even able to fool their sibling-link. He knew what happened within the ranks of the Decepticons, and he knew that she had signed her torture and death warrant.

Furious at her and angry at himself, feeling as though he had failed as a brother, they fought. The Second in Command frowned as he remembered one last thing said between them before they parted ways:

"_When I see you on the battlefield, I will look at you as any other Decepticon, _Barricade_,"_

"_So be it, Autobot." Were her words before she stalked off. _

He never saw her again after that.

He had missed her, but never addressed the sibling Spark-link again, afraid of a backlash from her ignorance or her death, both would hurt just as badly and he didn't want to face that finality. When he had first arrived and heard that Barricade was very much alive here on Earth and _with_ a Sparkling, he was confused, scared and yet happy at the same time. Needless to say, his world was turned upside down. He was pleasantly surprised that he hadn't fainted when he got the news: though he probably could have chalked it up to a logic-freeze like he so frequently got being that his logic systems were so highly sensitive.

Thinking about how she was here, his thoughts wandered to a memory.

* * *

_The psychopath Megatron had ordered all Decepticon femmes to death as well as the Autobot femmes. _

_He remembered trying to fight off the mechs to protect the femmes who were being slaughtered and brutally raped on Cybertron. He stood, barricading the door that was being beat on by Decepticons, "You need to get, you gotta go!" he called to the group of femmes he was currently protecting, "I don't know how much longer I can hold the door!"_

"_Prowl, what will happen to you?" one of the femmes asked as she curled her Sparkling in her arms._

"_It doesn't matter! Find Optimus!" he turned when a laser type beam shot through the door, effectively killing one of the femmes and making the door that much easier to get into. The door slammed off of its hinges and shot across the room and Prowl started firing on the Decepticons who were coming in, quickly overwhelming the Autobot._

* * *

The Second in Command frowned as he shut off that horrible memory before it could fully play, knowing the outcome and how he had barely managed to survive that attack.

Prowl grew to accept that his too-young-to-have-been-recruited sister had died at the time if she hadn't been dead before. How had Barricade managed to live through it? Especially being a _Decepticon_ femme. He shook his head at her luck. But then again, they all thought Barricade was a mech.

When he heard how she had changed through the grapevine on Earth, he started to grow a new respect for her, and even had gone in the proximity of the garage she had claimed territory over a time or two to look in on her and Blacklight. He listened to her conversations and found she seemed to have views that pointed more like a neutral than either Autobot or Decepticon. Especially the way she had taken – dare he even say it – a _friend_: A human friend at that. The only friends he could ever recall her having were Groundhog, Motorhead and Roller Force and even they couldn't really be called friends especially when one recalled they were actually a type of gang.

And then there was the fact she didn't outright kill Bumblebee, which she certainly could have if she wanted to catch his attention. He decided that he would take up his role as her brother and protect her here, knowing damned well that if more Decepticons had arrived, she was not safe. Plus, Barricade deserved that much. She was a survivor, so she had proved her worth in surviving.

He'd be damned if he'd lose her again.

* * *

After many days of calculating, running best and worst case scenarios in approaching the femme, he finally gave up. There were too many unknown variables. In other words, he had to wing it. So, one day he decided to finally approach closer to the garage when he found her and Mikaela with Blacklight. He was apprehensive, expecting her to run or flat out attack him for being in her territory, so he sent a tendril from his sibling Spark-link to hers hoping that there wouldn't be a backlash, but she didn't respond. She hadn't even known he was on the planet, having nearly severed her sibling bond to him so him long ago.

When Barricade felt something other than Blacklight touch her Spark, she stilled, her optics going wide as she searched the parameter of the garage in a panic for who could be doing it. Mikaela looked curiously up at her, "Something wrong Barricade?"

"I don't know," she stared out the window, expecting someone to show up, but no one did. The feeling was familiar in a way, but she couldn't rightly place it. She then ignored it, going back to her conversation with Mikaela. In mid-sentence, she stopped when Prowl sent another tendril to her, this time a little more assertive. She stilled again and in curiousness, responded with question. Prowl responded to her with who he was and she growled but was relieved deep down where she would never admit.

"'Cade, you okay?"

"No," the femme stated simply as the roar of a engine was picked up to her audios … he was already here, parking in front.

Prowl approached the garage slowly, parking right outside, yet he made no attempts to go to her as of yet. The parked car got Mikaela's attention and she peeked out, there was a mostly white new Chevrolet Tahoe sitting out there. She noticed the rollers on the top of the SUV, along with the doors which read 'Police'. However, she saw no Autobot or Decepticon brand, and thus made no assumption that it was a Cybertronian.

"It's a cop,"

"I know," Barricade stared at the mech in front of the garage, "What do you want, Autobot?" she asked in a raised voice so he could hear her. Mikaela gave Barricade a strange look. She had no knowledge of an Autobot that looked like a cop as well. In fact, she hadn't even heard of what other Autobots arrived.

"Just to speak with you, Barricade," he replied a little louder than he would have liked.

There was a long silence and then the door opened and Barricade transformed. Mikaela watched, confused, "What's going on Barricade?"

"There is enough room for you to pull in, I suggest you do so, and hurry it up." Barricade ignored the girl as Prowl pulled in, the door shutting behind him.

"I was hoping you wouldn't attack me," the Tahoe said as he shut his engine down.

"Barricade … ah, who's your friend … or enemy?" she asked, in a confused manner, taking a step away from the new comer in a slight worry, "I really don't want a fight breaking out in the garage or anything, you know."

"I have no reason to attack you, brother," said the enforcer, ignoring the girl.

The girl blinked though, her worried expression gone as she caught the drift. So this mech had to be Prowl?

"So you acknowledge me, little sister," Prowl said coolly as the door silenced. He glanced to the girl, "You must be Mikaela. I am Prowl, Optimus Prime's Second in Command,"

"No need for formalities, Prowl, she already knows who you are."

Prowl looked to Barricade metal and gears shifted and took on his bi-pedal mode, "I am very surprised to find you here. I thought you had died with the Decepticons back on Cybertron," Barricade also transformed, glaring at Prowl. Mikaela looked up to the crest of his head and saw something familiar. It was a chevron like Blacklight had, although Blacklight's was more swept back like Barricade's. They _had_ to be related!

"Surprise. Deception runs rampant through the Decepticons, Prowl. You know that. I used that to my benefit."

"How?"

"Simple. None of them knew I was a femme."

"They didn't think you were a femme when you were Commander of the Race Track Patrol either," Prowl noted.

"'Hog knew." Barricade muttered.

"Well, considering the source, he wouldn't tell anyone. He was one of, if not, your most loyal,"

Barricade watched Blacklight look up at the mech curiously. He looked between the two, feeling like he should know this mech, but knowing it was not his mech creator. He whirred at the larger mech in confusion.

"I still wonder how they could not tell your gender though?" Prowl deadpanned as he looked down at the Sparkling and nodded toward him, "I assume this is the one everyone is talking about?"

"My armor has served me well, even during the massacres," Barricade supplied, "and yes, he is," she watched the little Decepticon move closer to Prowl, who gave no outward appearances of aggression and Blacklight drew closer. Again the Sparkling looked to his 'mother' and she nodded at him that it was safe.

"How do you have a Sparkling?" Prowl asked as he watched the Sparkling draw closer, "Does he belong to Groundhog?" It wasn't as if he knew any better.

Barricade growled at him for the question, "No. I haven't seen my team since I was brought to the Decepticons,"

"Have you taken a Spark-mate then?"

"Prowl," Barricade folded her arms, "think about what you just asked. How in the Pit would I have taken a Spark-Mate if none of them knew I was a femme?"

"Huh," Prowl warily reached out for the Sparkling, who reached back curiously.

Barricade only watched the exchange, muttering, "A certain Seeker can't stand on his own two feet and fell on me,"

Prowl looked at Barricade and quirked an optic ridge. He was silent a long moment as he considered what Barricade had said, "'A certain Seeker'…" He thought about that a moment, coming to one conclusion, "…as in _Starscream_?" Barricade nodded, "He… wait," another pause, "Starscream?" he asked again, wondering how in Primus that had happened, "…he _fell_ on you and managed to spark you?" How very, very strange. There was a suddenly sound of sizzling and Prowl went silent as his optics dimmed.

Blacklight watched the SiC's optics dim, tilting his head curiously at the mech. He chirped and beeped at him a few times but got no response.

Barricade raised an optic ridge then pinched the bridge of her nose while she shook her head with a sigh.

"What was that sound?" Mikaela asked, turning to look at the other cruiser.

"It was him," Barricade said dramatically as she pointed, "He has a glitch in his logic circuits. When something doesn't compute right, he shuts down for a few seconds,"

"And he's Optimus Prime's _Second in Command_?" Mikaela asked with doubt, knowing the seriousness of such an issue if they were on the battlefield.

"Yup," the femme replied, "Makes you wonder what was going through Prime's head when he gave him that position," Barricade waited until Prowl rebooted and glanced at Mikaela with a shrug.

"Pardon," the mech said softly with a small shake of his head. He knew it was coming. It had to have been a building up of so much information.

"'Screamer didn't even know. So he has no idea that Blacklight even exists," Barricade said, continuing as if nothing had happened. Blacklight, when he saw the mech come back online, chirruped at him and Prowl looked down at him as he put his hand out and offered for Blacklight to climb on. He chirped, although he knew Blacklight wouldn't fully understand him, he still tried.

Blacklight looked at his femme creator again and she nodded to him as she spoke, "I figured being with the Autobots would have gotten that problem fixed by now, Prowl,"

"It's irreparable," Prowl drew his now full hand to himself, looking at the Sparkling curiously. He was adorable for being a part Seeker and part ground runner.

"Ha," Barricade sneered, "And you're the second in command of the Autobots? Primus forbid you pop out in the middle of a mission or a battle, Prowl,"

"it doesn't work that way, 'Run," Prowl defended, as he lifted a finger to stroke the Sparkling, showing Blacklight he wouldn't harm him before glancing to the young femme, "And you know it,"

"Sure it doesn't. I wish to test that theory sometime out on the field,"

"So you still plan on attacking me? Maybe when I turn my back on you?"

"I haven't decided just yet,"

"Just as mean as you were before you joined the Decepticons,"

"Those idiots can't change me."

"And you're just as stubborn. However, I blame your recent changes on your Sparkling,"

"Why?"

"Because, you're not an Autobot, nor are you a Decepticon. I think he's reprogrammed you,"

"I _am too_ a Decepticon," she pointed to her insignia for emphasis with an indignant snort.

"Sure don't act like it," Prowl muttered almost silently.

"Shut up, no one asked you."

"You know, is it because he is your brother that you are so comfortable around him?" Mikaela suddenly asked not so innocently, making the two sibling stop in their fight; they both had forgotten she was there. Neither Cybertronian picked up the tone of her voice.

"I am not comfortable around him, but I can tolerate his presence, why?"

"Well, then I can relax that inbreeding is something that doesn't happen and I don't have to worry about my garage being demolished." Mikaela gave a half-shrug, looking down slightly, yet keeping her eye on the reactions.

Barricade paused as she processed those words and shied her head back in revulsion. Mortified at the idea, she _stared_ at the girl as if she had grown an second head, "And you wonder where Blacklight gets it!"

Prowl on the other hand fizzled out again, his hand going to his lap and Blacklight lost his balance, chirping angrily at Prowl for dropping him like that. It took the Sparkling a moment to realize that the mech had 'fainted' again and wondered what could have possibly been wrong with him.

"…What?" Mikaela asked, trying to keep as straight of a face as she could when she glanced at Prowl then back to Barricade.

"Mikaela that's disgusting!" Barricade hissed in antipathy, "How could you even _fathom_ such an idea!"

"Well it's not unheard of," She shrugged, looking down slightly, she then smirked, "Just like homosexuality,"

Barricade stopped, snorting at the word, "…that's really messed up, you can stop now. I don't want my brother to pop out and never come back again because of your sick and twisted mind,"

Mikaela giggled at Barricade's expression just as Prowl onlined again. The Autobot was at a loss for words, having being as mortified as his younger sister. Mikaela looked at him and tilted her head, "You alright, big guy?" she asked as she put her hands in her back pockets while all the while dying inside of hidden laughter.

"Just… ew, don't bring that type of stuff up, Mikaela," the SiC shared a look with Barricade before shaking his head. Humans… what strange creatures.

Prowl glanced back at Barricade then to the Sparkling who was now sitting on his shoulder, finding the hand a little too unstable to sit on now. Prowl silenced a moment, putting a forefinger to his helm before sighing, "I'm happy to see you're still alive, sister. Same with Blacklight here but Optimus is calling me, so I have to go. I'll be there for you, Barricade, should you ever need me." he set Blacklight down and quickly transformed while Barricade followed suit, preparing to hide from the outside world, "I was never here,"

Blacklight scampered behind Barricade, "Shoo. Decepticon here, best leave before I maul you," Barricade replied as the door opened. Prowl didn't reply as he backed out and left, the door sliding shut once again.

"So that's your brother, huh?"

"Unfortunately,"

"He seems… nice,"

"Ha! Just wait till you get to know him."

"What? He isn't nice?"

"You'll see. I think he has a rocket stuck up his aft sideways when he is on duty," Barricade grinned inwardly, "The Autobot twins consider him more of an enemy than a Decepticon sometimes,"

"That's funny,"

"Don't say anything of what you have seen here. Apparently he hasn't told the Autobots of our relation, so we will not either,"

Mikaela nodded, knowing all too well on how to keep secrets as she watched the SUV drive off.

* * *

_So there you have it. Big brother Prowl. I still think the Autobots are gonna hold a new respect for Prowl when they hear of the tactician's lovely sister *snickers*_


	11. Songs and Truths

A/N: _Soundwave is still badass._

Let's see how many of ya are paying attention :P This chapter has been updated with a few extras ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Days had gone by without incident. No one bothered her or Mikaela. The femme now constantly stayed in Mikaela's garage which she now claimed as hers. The girl had no problem with it, and often went out to visit her and Blacklight as their friendship blossomed. They could spend hours sometimes just talking into the wind. Sometimes it was about important issues, sometimes not. One thing was for sure, they had actually gotten closer and learned a lot about each other in that short amount of time.

Barricade was learning a lot from the direction of Mikaela and it showed. She had the femme look different things up on the internet by now, having spent almost a full day telling her different patterns of English as to what was bitter, serious.

Barricade was pleasantly surprised to have Google and its reference to and a few other sites as well. She was learning a lot from them. This only turned this femme's already cantankerous demeanor into what Mikaela soon referred to as 'Hell on Wheels'.

When Barricade looked up the meaning, she only smirked. At least she still had her reputation.

Barricade found plenty of things to occupy herself while Mikaela was doing other things or hanging out with Sam. The femme had noticed over a short amount of time that Mikaela wasn't with Sam as much as she used to be. She wasn't going to the Autobot base as much either.

"I need to go for a ride and stretch my… " yeah, legs wouldn't work, "tires," Barricade finally stated flatly, causing Mikaela to look up from her iPod Touch that she was now texting Sam with.

"Then go, there aren't bars holding you here, 'Cade," she pointed with her Touch. The girl looked back at her iPod and began texting as she heard Barricade transform into her Mustang alt.

The bay doors to the garage began to open and Mikaela watched Barricade go. For a moment she sat there, watching the door and the light wafering through it. Part of her wondered if she should worry about Barricade going out on her own, but the thought disappeared quickly when she noticed she was losing the level. Looking back to her PDA, the girl continued her game, thinking no more the femmes movements., looking back to her PDA soon after she left.

It was a calm day. The kind of say where one would merely sit outdoors and feel their skin be kissed by a warm wind. So, it was easy to say his mind wasn't all there. Maybe it had been creeping up on him the whole time like a lion in the African grass or maybe the car itself had truly come out of apparently nowhere. Either way, Miles couldn't help but abruptly turn. The car itself came from apparently nowhere. Like someone had just turned onto the lane and was right on his tail. Miles abruptly turned at the sound of the unholy engine as it revved loudly, slowing to a stop behind him. His mouth went agape as the sun itself seemed to dance off when he saw it was a black shadow … no, a rather hot _Mustang_ police car.

There was only one thought in his mind, _'When the hell did they get those?'_

Yet, his brain should have had another thought in his mind then amazement, because, apparently, the universe had it in for Miles today, when he had heard that unearthly engine behind him, he might have made a run for it because Fate had his golden thread of life around her finger, but boys will be boys and pretty cars always win over that prickle on the back of one's neck that says a life changing experience is about to happen.

Barricade, perhaps part of Fate's collective game, obviously didn't know who she was behind... but then again… maybe she did. After all, she was the one who had started toward him, inching her nose to his back tire like she was about to bite into it like an animal.

"What the fuck?" he asked aloud when the car tapped his rear tire. Whatever made a cop car choose this particular day to pick on him in this manner was probably one of the many curiosities of the Universe as he perked and glared back at the push bar. As his eyes wandered the front of the cruiser, they went up the hood automatically to see the driver and saw none other than Mikaela sitting in the driver's seat of the cruiser. He chuckled at the apparent joke Mikaela had played on him.

She looked like she was concentrating hard on the road in front of her almost completely expressionless. He raised a brow, watching to see if she realized he was there, but when she gave no other indication she knew about him, he shrugged as the light turned green and he took off, the car following a little too closely. He did, however, beg the question deep in his mind as to why Sam's girlfriend was driving a cop car in the first place and why she was following him.

Miles made his way into the other lane as they moved with traffic until he was riding beside the Mustang. Mikaela obviously still hadn't seen him as he waved, trying to get her attention. Miles took a moment to glance down the rest of the car, being naturally curious of the rest of the markings and stopped, his brows furrowing after the white doors on the front quarter-panel. What kind of police symbol looks like a demented cat? He squinted his eyes as he looked further down the car, coming to the rear quarter-panel. He did a double take at the words … and he snickered, _'To punish and enslave?' _What kind of twisted cop car was this?

His eyes darted back to the window as he peered in, "Mikaela?" he suddenly asked from the passenger side of the car. Mikaela didn't even look away from the road as the cop car moved on without him and quickly turned down another street. Curious about her behavior, the skater followed, but he suddenly stopped then he saw the most interesting thing in the darkness that shrouded the car like a living fog. The cop car's body suddenly went through strange changes as panels moved and shifted like a dancing tuna can. The white on the car vanished as the light bar also disappeared, seeming to fold into itself until it was no longer there. The markings all disappeared, leaving a straight black Mustang in its wake – still sporting a push bar.

Instantly, the boy's mind recalled the a magazine he had been reading. There was something in there about 'programmable matter' and how it had said something about 'morphing aircraft and ground vehicles'. But it was simple by what they showed. Maybe this was a prototype to change the car you're driving?

Miles stared for a long time. What the hell had he just seen? Feeling, that he could no longer control his need to touch, This is when Miles finally went up to the car with no feeling of danger and thinking nothing was really wrong with the situation if the girl in the driver's seat hadn't freaked. Tuh, just who did she know any way to get such a ride.

"Mikaela?" he tried again with a knock on the window this time, a silly grin planted and ready on his face.

Barricade nearly balked when the fleshy touched her window and resisting the urge to growl in distaste, Barricade saw the human and the 'Mikaela' in her driver's seat turned and looked at Miles with the same stoic gaze.

Feeling that he had her attention, Miles was about to begin his ranting "Mikaela why are-" he shook his head, still trying to understand what he saw, "-_were_ you driving a damned police cruiser? Where's Sam?"

The Mikaela stared at him. He was getting rather uncomfortable by her gaze now which never seemed to change. Finding the local high school web pages in the area, Barricade quickly looked up who this person was, "Miles?" The female in the seat asked.

"Yeah, I've been riding beside you for a bit now." He waved a bit, motioning to the car, "What kinda ride is this? And what kinda joke was it nearly running me over back there?" With that he nearly laughed, making light of the situation.

'Interesting _… and potentially useful_,' Barricade realized that this kid was in fact friends with Ladiesman217 or Sam as he liked to be called as well as Mikaela and decided she would have fun with him. Why not? She _was_ a Decepticon after all – even though Megatron's programming was fading and gone, making her nothing more than a mean car.

A mean car that could transform into an 18 foot tall mean robot.

Suddenly the passenger door popped open. Miles looked down at it curiously as he went to get off of his moped. How had she opened the door without even touching it? He shrugged, thinking it was another 'feature' to the car.

Ha, wouldn't he be freaked out to see all of this particular Mustang's 'features'? If it was an invitation to sit in the strange but totally awesome car, he was going to take it. He parked his moped and approached slowly, still eyeing the black car suspiciously, because he was now very curious of the Cop-car-that-isn't-a-cop-car-anymore, "How did you do that to the car, Mikaela?"

Mikaela only shrugged.

Miles took a seat in the car, the door shutting behind him quickly, "What a sweet ride," he said after he glared at the door curiously, flinching back from it slightly.

"Thanks," the 'Mikaela' replied simply yet sarcastically. Oh yes, this would be fun indeed.

"So where'd you pick this up at? I couldn't help but catch the pun on the rear quarter panels – before it changed."

"I picked it up when I ended up near a police station," the Mikaela replied like it was nothing at all, "This one suited my fancy." the car shifted into gear started to move. Miles offhandedly wondered if this car had a push button shifter, because he hadn't noticed Mikaela shifting the transmission.

"Hey, I heard about your past, dude, did you steal this car?" The car came to an abrupt stop and Miles could swear for a moment that there was a snicker under the deep rev of the engine before Mikaela started laughing, "I guess you could say that, yeah, I stole it," Miles only stared at the girl in front of him in horror as the car moved on.

Barricade, realizing he was now staring at her looked at him with her eyes flickering mere annoyance, "Stop staring at me … its creepy, like serial killer creepy, children of the corn creepy."

Miles snorted and side glanced out the windshield to see them turning and keeping with the road and traffic, then looked back at Mikaela, "Pay attention to where you're going. I don't know about you, but I'm too young to die," he continued to pointedly stare at her.

"Surely we would have crashed into something if I hadn't been paying attention. Don't you walk into walls when you're not looking?"

"Then look at the road," Miles' gaze quickly shifted as he nodded toward the road. Something about this situation was not only crying 'freak' but was curious as well. It was one thing that amused him, no matter if his mind screamed at him that something wasn't right with the situation. He looked fully out the windshield as he tried to think of something else to ask, "Listen, Mikaela, how did this car _change_ from a cruiser Mustang to a regular Mustang?" He shifted in his seat before Barricade could reply, "Damn these seats are warm; how do you turn off the seat warmers?"

"You don't," 'Mikaela' answered,

"So uh… tell me more about this car? And how you landed it!"

"I told you I stole it, why?" 'Mikaela' muttered as the hands of the girl reached for the wheel and Barricade continued driving on, turning down another side road. Miles watched, still unsure of the situation as a whole. He had been surprised to find Mikaela driving a police cruiser, and a Mustang to boot, which was not seen around this area. To make matters worse the car transformed its look practically right in front of him.

…And Mikaela as a whole was being downright weird, "Ok, Mikaela. This whole situation is just plain weird. Did aliens abduct you and you're an evil clone?" he asked jokingly.

'_Let's not put too fine a point on it there,'_ Barricade flashed Miles a toothy grin with the holo-matter Mikaela, "Maybe,"

Alright, that look just cried creepy to the teen in the passenger seat, "First, you're driving around in a cop car. A stolen cop car, no less. And no cop in their right mind would ever try and run a person over. I mean… come on, are you _trying_ to get noticed? And second. What's the deal with the paneling changing from police to normal car. So do you mind telling me what's really happening?"

"Um… minor upgrade?" Barricade replied through the holo-matter form, "Wait, wait, I got something better. This Mustang is a disguise!"

'Mikaela' glared at the road as Barricade drove, Miles only tilted his head slightly at that, "What is going on Mikaela?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," 'Mikaela' answered as she hadn't taken her stoic glaze off of the road.

"Maybe it's just your luck." Miles commented. Man was she being evasive. Was she angry at him? He then remembered Sam's car, "Remember when Sam got that crap Camaro?"

'_Crap Camaro indeed,'_ Barricade sneered in thought.

"I still can't believe he called me and told me he was being chased down the road by his car though. Satan's Camaro, ha! That was pretty out there."

"Stranger things have happened."

Miles winced at the radio as it suddenly changed station, doing the very thing Sam's car had, _'Not another one!'_ Miles sighed internally; did these guys just attract strange vehicles?

"Seriously, Mikaela, what's up with this car? Did someone steal your brain molecules? You're acting like nothing is wrong!"

"What's wrong? I see nothing wrong," 'Mikaela' glanced at Miles again then to the dash and back at the boy, curious what he found so 'wrong'. Of course she knew she was teasing him. She wouldn't kill him, but never in her days had she said that she couldn't be a Decepticon in her own way, even if that was scaring the shit out of Ladiesman217's friend. Immediately, Miles' eyes squinted in suspicion… her answer was too casual for his liking and there was nothing ever casual about her; she was one of a kind..

Miles watched Mikaela curiously, "Mikaela, are you on drugs or something? The fucking car's radio station changed on its own. I would call that pretty fucked up, since it's the second time I have seen this when you were around Sam. You're acting pretty calm about it … you know, I hear that haunted people can do that. Maybe you should go see and exorcist. You might be haunted or something."

Barricade shook her head at the silliness of the human; she grinned. She was having a blast with this human. It was even better since she had chosen to use Mikaela's figure as her holo-matter driver.

It was now that Miles noticed that 'Mikaela' was systematically starting to stare at the dash. He wondered why but didn't dare ask, "You think we can stop?"

The car sped up, "Why?" 'Mikaela' asked, her eyes never leaving the dash. Something Miles noticed. Was she driving without looking again?

"Not only am I entirely freaked out by this car and the possibility that you might be possessed, but I get the strangest feeling I am being watched. And you're freaking me out too!"

"Man, you have no idea." 'Mikaela' glanced at Miles, still not having looked back to the road as she turned the car down a different road, "Aliens are watching you."

"Aliens? Right… I thought we were going for the ghost angle here."

"Fine, don't believe me. I could take you back to your moped," Barricade noted, however much she wasn't planning on doing so, since she was headed in the direction of her garage.

"No… really, I would much rather walk. Actually, I would much rather scour my ass off with a rusty S.O.S. pad than stay in this car."

The car sped up again, this time with a boost of speed one would think impossible. Miles pried himself off of the seat, "Oh my god, Mikaela. What the hell is wrong with you? I asked to get out, not go faster!"

Then as they headed under an underpass, when they came back out the other side, Miles literally jumped in his seat as the dash looked completely different. It looked… like a cop car again, "Holy shit!" he cried. Surely he was dreaming. That was it, this was all a dream gone horribly, _horribly wrong_. And now… now he wanted to wake up from it, because it was getting downright fucked up.

"Take cars for example,"

"What? What about cars?" Miles asked in confusion.

A loud baritone laugh came from the speakers just under the music, "The most unsuspecting things happen with cars," the Mikaela in the seat said cryptically.

Just then, the radio turned down as the distinct sound of scratching and clicking could be heard from around the dash board, Miles looked at the dash, tilting his head, "Hey Mikaela, I think something just broke."

Barricade knew exactly what the sound was. She just hoped he would stop. Her brakes squealed her to a halt, "No, nothings broken. It's just a _glitch_ under the hood,"

"You know, now that I think of it, Satan's Camaro doesn't even cover what this thing is."

"Yeah, well what can you do? Cars are unpredictable."

"It's too late for a priest, so I recommend getting out and pushing it over a cliff?"

'_You little shit,'_ Barricade thought to herself, "how would you like it if I pushed you over a cliff?" she then said out loud – in her own voice. She wasn't sure if she should be shocked or glad that the boy didn't seem to recognize it, being traumatized and all.

More of the scratching sounds came, distinctly heard like claws against metal. This time they were more erratic as the car suddenly slammed on the brakes and went to the side of the road with a series of high pitched tones and warbles, making Miles cover his ears. Mikaela glared at the dash.

Miles noticed the odd behavior, but this time he said nothing, unsure if he even wanted to know.

The scratching had become too much apparently, and Barricade couldn't understand why Blacklight was scratching at her so, and the stereo turned off with that as the car got eerily quiet. The engine had even turned off as she waited for Blacklight to do more. She could only assume that Starscream may have been nearby.

"Can I get out now?"

"No," the 'Mikaela' replied quickly. Miles seriously wondered what had happened. Then he considered that she might be hot wiring the car. But the reason she leaned down became all too well apparent as the scratching ceased and the car started to beep and twitter with buzzes and clicks, sounding more like a mix of a modem and radar detector.

Miles stared at the dash in wonderment and fear, "Ok Mikaela. Please tell me you have a really big rat in the dash?" It was his only guess. He wouldn't know that there was a baby giant alien robot in the giant alien robot car.

"It's not a rat,"

"You put Mojo in there? ...Or maybe it's a raccoon?"

"Miles, it's not a damned dog either," 'Mikaela' turned to the boy sharply. Why would he even think that Mikaela put Sam's dog in the dash of a car in the first place? Was this human really that stupid? She then put her hand to the dash again, knowing full well what was going on and she couldn't help what the Sparkling was doing – or the fact he wanted out, "It's an alien I think,"

"Wh-what? Alien? Mikaela! What are you talking about? There's something clicking under your dash. Obviously an animal got in there somehow!" Miles continued to stare at the dash from the sounds as it continued making the strangest sounds. They were metallic in nature, but more as if something was up with the radio. Just then, the sounds of a high-pitched turbine went over their heads, being loud enough to make Miles duck andl ook up to see a Fighter Jet clear the buildings and disappear into the sky.

The buzzes and clicks suddenly stopped and Miles stilled expecting the worst. He jumped as under the dash lit up like it was suddenly on fire and he pulled his feet up and stared down in horror as something scrambled out from under the dash, "Mikaela…" Something about the size of the floor itself and …silver? "What the hell is going on? What is that?"

'Mikaela' didn't respond, only glared at the being that jumped out at the human. Clearly she was not impressed. Miles looked to her and the thing in the ground. The being looked at her and… it was pouting?

"Mikaela…?" Miles tried again, his voice getting squeaky and high-pitched. His eyes never left the creature on the floor.

There was no answer.

"Mikaela!" This time Barricade looked over to see him kneeling in his seat, staring down at the floor of the car.

"Primus," 'Mikaela' facepalmed.

"Mikaela, _what is that_?" He pointed toward the floor with a shaking and weary hand. What the hell was going on around here?

'Mikaela' leaned over and glanced down to Blacklight who looked to her and twittered at her. Just then he suddenly rose up and grabbed the dash with his small claws and jumped up onto the seat in which Miles was sitting, nearly landing on him, "What the fuck, man?!" Miles screeched as he started to literally claw at the door, trying to get out.

"This is so not good," 'Mikaela' said to herself, but this time her voice had a whole different tone. This in itself alerted Miles as he snapped his head toward her with a gasp. Finally, it dawned on him that he probably never should have gotten into the car in the first place. Well that and the thing nearly in his lap.

Miles just stared into the red optics of the small thing in front of him. He didn't even breathe. Blacklight was silent, studying the new human. He tilted his head. Barricade remained silent as well, watching for aggression from either of them, knowing how hairy of a situation she was now in. Miles slowly put his finger out to the Sparkling, curiosity taking over the feelings that this thing could very well kill him.

Barricade just watched, wondering what was going to happen. The tension was easily cut with the dull blade of a butter knife.

Suddenly the sparkling chirped and Miles snapped, pulling his hand back as he pressed against the seat, trying to get further away from the critter, "Oh my god Mikaela! Oh my god, what is that?! Get it off of me, holy shit, get it off! It's gonna eat me or something… Holy hell, you've got Christine reborn into a hot Mustang – with extras!"

"For Primus' sake, kid, my name is Barricade… not Christine." The 'Mikaela' suddenly burst out with, catching Miles attention slightly before the 'Mikaela' fizzed out of existence. He gasped at what he saw and suddenly reached for the door, yanking on the handle frantically, but found it locked.

"I am truly sorry, but I can't let you out now, Miles. I can just imagine you running through the streets yelling 'Christine-reborn-into-a-hot-Mustang'. It just wouldn't fly. People would think you've lost it."

Miles said nothing for a long moment, and then, "What the hell is this?" he asked, reeling up until he was in the back seat of the car, the Sparkling peered at him curiously. Not only was there a silver thing in the car, but Mikaela vanished. And he was talking to… someone.

"My designation is Barricade," The cruiser responded.

"Barricade?" Was he talking to a car? Damn, there was something in that soda he drank, wasn't there!

"Yes, don't wear it out." The voice came from the speakers.

Miles silenced a moment, getting his mind around the fact he was conversing with a car. Yep, a car. "O.. okay. Why can't you let me out again? Are you going to kill me or lay eggs in me?"

"I haven't killed you yet … and eww, disgusting organic reproduction isn't my thing."

"Then why won't you let me out … a-are you going to probe me?"

"Because no one needs to know what you saw," Barricade replied, "Top secret government stuff."

"You're going to poke my eyes out, wait," something just occurred to the boy … maybe he wasn't the haunted-alien-car's first victim, "Where's Mikaela?"

"At her house, I presume. Last time I spoke to her, she was texting Sam."

Well, that was good … wait… Wait, wait hold up… Mikaela was at home? "What the hell are you? Is this all an hallucination She knows about you?"

Ignoring the second question, Barricade replied, "I'm an autonomous robotic species from the planet Cybertron. In simpler terms, I am an alien."

"You're an _Alien_? You're clearly lying," Miles scoffed, "Aliens are little green men or at least egg-laying." his arms folded. Well if the thing wasn't going to kill him…

"Do I look like a little green man to you … and ew with the organic reproduction!" The Mustang growled back.

"Maybe you're invisible!" miles snapped back.

"I'm the car…"

"You mean to tell me that this _car_ is an alien? What?! Impossible!"

Barricade let out a deep sigh, "Would you mind if I took you back to Mikaela's garage?" Barricade questioned as she watched, chirping to Blacklight, "She will explain it."

"I could be dreaming. Or it was the soda or maybe I got too close to some kinda paint or something and now I am hallucinating? Yeah, that's it."

"Oh please, you're the one sitting in a talking car with a Sparkling checking you out, how could you not believe what you are seeing?" Barricade asked. Perhaps this human blew a gasket?

Miles, who was now almost a part of Barricade's upholstery as he pressed himself back, hadn't expected the seat to suddenly drop from behind him and he found himself suddenly lying on his back as the Sparkling climbed over him, chirping and twittering excitedly at seeing another human. Miles only panicked more, expecting to be probed or something.

"His mech creator flew over and he felt him. I guess he panicked. I couldn't contain him. You weren't supposed to see him, Miles Lancaster."

Miles hadn't even moved from his position, staring up at the critter that was now staring down at him curiously, "What the fuck is going on? What the fuck is that thing? Where the fuck is that voice coming from? You know what? Never mind – don't tell me, I don't want to know. I am gonna pretend none of this is happening." And just like that Miles passed out from pure freak-out.

* * *

Barricade groaned as she told the Sparkling to get off of the human and find a spot in her seat while she drove back to Mikaela's.

Miles slept the entire way to Mikaela's garage. Barricade was thankful and Blacklight was curiously poking and prodding him.

When the Mustang pulled in, Mikaela looked up, "Sam said that more Autobots were coming," she said to the car. Barricade was silent. She backed in and shut off her engine.

"Barricade?"

"Yes, Mikaela?"

"Something wrong?"

"Well, you tell me?" the car asked as she opened her door. There laid Miles. Mikaela's hands flew to her mouth, "Barricade! Why'd you kill Miles!" she yelled.

Well her yell started a chain reaction even Unicron would have avoided. Miles woke up, finding himself still in the demon car. He scrambled to get up, realizing the door was open and he could escape, only to fall to the cement below the car face first, already having been frightened by the Mustang. Blacklight skittered out to follow, landed on him, made him scream, Blacklight screeched, causing Barricade the need to transform to catch the critter as both human and Sparkling got tangled with each other.

Mikaela bounced backwards in surprise from the entire fiasco knocking over something large that scared the sparkling even more, causing him to freak again.

Miles found himself held up by his shirt, dangling there like some sort of rat from Barricade's claws.

Blacklight was dangling by his back armor, now squealing at the top of his vocals like some banshee and Barricade's face was between the two completely frazzled and irritated at the noise. Miles realized his feet weren't on the ground and something had him in the air. Apparently it was something _big_. He looked up and screamed as his eyes met Barricade's. Okay, this certainly was _not_ a dream!

"You guys are going to alert every Autobot and Decepticon to our location! Shut up!" Barricade tried to chide. It was no use, both of them still screamed, "_ENOUGH_!" She suddenly bellowed. Both Sparkling and human instantly silenced.

"Barricade?" Mikaela went to stand, stumbling herself from what she had knocked over. Miles looked over to the girl, surprised she knew the monster that was holding him, unable to speak.

The femme's optics went to the girl, "What?" she asked, reasonably annoyed by the outburst of the two.

"Wh-why do you have _Miles_? I mean … I'm glad you didn't kill him, but why do you have him at all?" It was the first thing that came to Mikaela's mind.

"I took him for a ride," Barricade responded nonchalantly as she looked over at him, "he should know better than to get into strange cars,"

"You took him for a ride? _What_ were you _thinking_? I mean –" she paused, trying to process the situation, "how… how exactly did you get him in the first place?"

"I used your form as a holo-matter form so I wouldn't be seen without a driver,"

"You did _what_?"

"Uh... can we all stop talking about me like _I am not here_!" Miles asked. He seemed to have calmed while dangling there, "And you…" he pointed at the femme, "put me down."

"You won't run screaming?" Barricade asked.

Miles folded his arms, "No. I am just going to accept that a giant robot has me in it's clutches and could kill me at any time," was his sarcastic reply, feeling that if he was gonna die by the behemoth, no matter what he said, he was gonna die.

"Very well," Barricade lowered the human to the ground and he suddenly backed up and hide behind Mikaela, "What _is_ that thing?" he hissed in a whisper, never taking his eyes off of Barricade.

"She is a giant robot from outer space, Miles, what else would you think she is?" Mikaela said as casually as could be.

"See, I told you!" Barricade growled, "And you didn't' believe me,"

"Uh huh," Miles responded, unfazed, "Like I said… Little green men, dude, not giant robot!" he never took his eyes off of the Decepticon.

"Stop staring at me." Barricade suddenly growled.

"_Evil Mustang of Doom,_" Whispered Miles, still staring at the Decepticon, "Supposedly from another planet? Are you sure it's not from Japan?"

"She is a Decepticon. She _is_ from another planet, Miles,"

Finally realizing the Mustang really was gone, his eyes darted around. So the car really was the robot? "Where did the car go?"

"Duh, Miles, she _is_ the car." Mikaela pointed to Barricade, who nodded and held up her arm, lightly tapping her claw on the 'Police' that belonged on the door of her alt mode.

"I _told_ you I was an alien,"

Miles fainted.

Barricade watched the human drop to the ground in a heap and then looked back to the one she still held in mid air. The Sparkling was quiet, watching the entire thing, hoping his creator would set him down. She then cupped her other hand under him and held him to her, "I hadn't expected him to come up to the car. I hadn't expected him to know you. So I opened my door and he got in."

"So you pretended to be me?" Mikaela heard the Sparkling in the background, twittering and chirping, her eyes went to him for a second before going back to the femme.

"No," the femme replied, "I was me. Only with your voice and body."

"Lovely,"

"It was fine until he had followed me into a side street where I switched to a normal Mustang for the fun of it and he saw it. And the best happened when Blacklight felt Starscream fly over and decided he wanted out of his hold and broke free, scaring Miles."

"I agree… I would have been freaked out to find myself in a car with who I thought was my friend and then suddenly a little critter jumped out from apparently nowhere."

Barricade snickered, "Blacklight pounced on him,"

"That, girl," Mikaela put up a finger, "…would freak me out even more."

Barricade only smirked, "They don't call us Decepticons _evil_ for nothing,"

"What are we going to do with him?"

Barricade shrugged.

* * *

_Yes, better :D_


	12. A Decepticon Visitor

A/N: _Remember that Loony Tunes episode with the big hairy orange creature that if you shaved him, he would disappear? Yeah, if you remember, Bugs giving him a hair-do was one of the BEST episodes ever! Why do I say this? My sister just randomly reminded me of it and I felt oh so compelled to share our nostalgic - 80s - randomness lol_

_The next chapter in Barricade's getting-more-and-more-complicated life. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Thundercracker…" Starscream turned to his Trine-Mate across the 'wreck room'.

"Yeah boss?" TC looked up from where he was toying with something or other.

"Did you see anything in that town a while ago when you went over?"

"Actually I am not sure, now that you mention it. Me and 'Warp swore we picked up a faint Decepticon signal. Maybe it was nothing, it was too indistinguishable to be certain."

"I could have sworn I felt something there…" the leader looked in the direction of Tranquility, confused.

* * *

Miles had since gone home after his frightening meeting with Barricade. Barricade had offered to bring him, but he declined, saying his parents would kill him for being in a cop car. He promised he'd keep his mouth shut and told Mikaela he wanted to be around more often.

… Giant. Alien. Robots. Yeah, who wouldn't wanna be a part of that awesome action?

And why didn't Sam tell him about the Autobots and Decepticons if he knew about them?

* * *

The next day, Mikaela had been sipping at her coffee as she entered the garage. Barricade was in her alt form, apparently recharging since she didn't say anything when Mikaela approached. Mikaela smiled as she neared her and lightly knocked on her front fender. Barricade woke instantly, her systems alarming her that she was being touched. At first she was tense, then relaxed when she realized who was standing there, "Good morning, Barricade,"

"This is the proper way to greet someone after you wake them?" Barricade asked with mock growl. Being more relaxed, she was now getting more curious of human customs that she hadn't found while browsing online. She learned that being around them was far better than just watching them or reading about them. Besides, it wasn't just for further knowledge of the planet, but to be able to speak to Mikaela easier.

"Well yeah. It is like 11 in the morning." The girl shrugged, "Thought I would tell you that I saw jets fly over kinda low. Military jets,"

Instantly Barricade grew on the defensive, knowing military jets didn't come over this area very often. "They didn't stop did they?"

Mikaela tried for a second to picture two jets hovering over her house. Total alien abduction scene, "No, it was more like a flyby. I couldn't tell you if it was regular military or your… friends. They had some strange colors, which is why it got my attention."

"Ah, what strange colors?" Barricade asked, her scanners checking her Sparkling to find him still sleeping. This time he was stretched out in her back seat.

"One was a dark color and another was bluish – kinda cool colored,"

"For Pit's sake. That sounds like Thundercracker and Skywarp. They must be scouting." The femme thought about why they might be scouting. Perhaps looking for a base? She had no idea where they were stationed at. For all she knew, it could have been the Grand Canyon.

"Who's Thundercracker and Skywarp?"

"Part of Starscream's Trine," Barricade answered, "they stayed on Mars when 'Screamer brought us here the first time."

"And a Trine is…?"

"As far as I know, Seekers come in threes."

Mikaela didn't even think to ask what a Seeker is. She figured 'scout' is what made them a seeker. But then again, she didn't remember seeing Starscream, "Why?"

"Hell if I know, I never had to learn about them. I am a Shock Trooper – hunter if you will,"

"I am gonna go out on a wing here and say that Starscream is the leader of the Trine?"

"How'd you guess?" came the dry reply.

"Flipped a coin."

* * *

Even though she knew it would be dangerous with the Seekers out and about, she still wanted to get out and away from everything for a while – especially if they came sniffing too close to her hide away. An awkward idea hit the femme. She wasn't sure what possessed her to even allow it through her processors, "Mikaela… would you… like to take a ride with me?"

Mikaela was at a loss for words as to what to say. Asking her to take a ride was the last thing she had expected to come from the femme, "I uh… yeah sure…" she shrugged, "where to?" she set her cup of coffee down on a bench and stepped closer to the Decepticon, curious where this had come from.

Barricade's driver side door popped open, "I don't know. Perhaps there is a large clearing that you may know about that will give me some privacy with Blacklight and so I can stretch my legs and he can run. I would rather steer clear of the desert if at all possible with those idiots lurking."

"Most of the land you speak of is on the outskirts of town and up north, but yeah, I know of a place," Mikaela thought a moment. It was more if they could be there without an argument. If she knew the owners of the place well enough, the area may be clear of trouble. She eased her way into the car, still unsure of herself, but she allowed herself to trust the Shock Trooper.

She was still questioning if this was such a good idea. In her mind it screamed 'Decepticon!' but she ignored it, far more interested in getting to know Barricade better. This femme was clearly not such a bad girl. The door closed and Mikaela rested her hands on the steering wheel, still slightly apprehensive. Barricade saw it in her vitals, "You need not be afraid, Mikaela. If I haven't hurt you by now, I won't. I… I can't believe I am saying this, but I trust you."

The femme had to think about that. Decepticon and trust just never went into the same sentence, but here she openly admitted to trusting someone else. As these new protocols set in, Barricade was almost sure she could no longer be called a Decepticon any longer. She was just… as she was before the war. Before her and her brother parted ways. Before Cybertron went belly up.

…So basically, she was the exact same – just with a little trust for a human.

"Best place to find a field is in the farm lands," Mikaela pointed out, looking over the interior of the cruiser with awe when she heard the soft hum. She wondered how she had not heard that sound in Bumblebee. Her eyes went over the dash. True, she had been in cop cars before, but never in the front seat, and never in one from outer space!

The car had everything. Two CBs, each one going through channels, a scanner that was going through channels. What was more interesting was a flickering screen with some strange symbols. Mikaela instantly reached her hand out to touch it and it zapped her finger and went black. Quickly she reeled her hand back and looked to the dash for an explanation.

"What was that?" Barricade asked as the screen flickered on once again as if nothing had happened.

"You did it," Mikaela commented.

"I did not. You touched it," the Mustang retorted.

"Whatever you say, what is it?" Mikaela gave a dubious smirk to Barricade and shut the door.

"It's a laptop, what do you think it is?" Barricade's engine roared to life as the bay door began to open. When it was clear, she proceeded to pull out, "Where do I go to find these fields? I know the basics, but it is better to have someone who knows with you, right?"

"Take the interstate. I will tell you when to pull off," Mikaela informed. She glanced at the GPS system on the car, but said nothing, only gave a sly smirk.

Barricade pulled onto the main road and proceeded towards the main highway. Mikaela watched the world pass them by as they then headed to the interstate. No one saw the black jet appear and disappear over the garage.

* * *

"_Um, 'Screamer?"_ Skywarp sent over the Trine-Link.

"_What is it?"_ Starscream asked, turning slightly in the air, making his way to where his Spark called him. Curious as he was, he didn't rush. In a way, he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know what it was that was calling him.

"_Guess what?"_

"_Surprise me."_ The leader deadpanned.

"_You're no fun. Barricade is alive."_

Uh huh, sure he is. "_Let me take care of it."_

* * *

Down on the ground, as luck would have it, the interstate had an Autobot on it. It was Ironhide, to be exact, who was on his way to the Autobot's base from Will Lennox's home. He was going the opposite direction, but as soon as he saw the Decepticon femme he did a full 180 and spun around, shocking the shit out of his rider as he ripped the steering wheel from his control.

The Topkick threw dirt as it tore through the median to get to the other side. When he straightened out, he floored it, headed right for Barricade.

"Slagging Autobots!" Barricade growled and without warning, floored it when she saw Ironhide coming up behind her.

Mikaela grabbed the arm rest and the console of the car and held on as the car boosted forward far faster than any normal car should. Barricade suddenly decided to use her alt mode for what it was good for and turned on her light bar and her sirens, getting right of way as people pulled over for her. She sped by them at a speed Mikaela didn't even want to know but she looked and gasped. Barricade was swerving between the idiots that didn't pull over for her right of way.

The sirens and erratic driving inadvertently awoke the Sparkling who had amazingly stayed asleep so far. He started beeping and clicking erratically when he got thrown into the side window. Barricade did her best to let the Sparkling know that everything was fine as she raced on and that it was her that was making the obnoxious noise. He peered out the back window to see a black vehicle hot on her tail. Of course, curious as he was, he wanted to know what that truck wanted and his distaste for big black trucks began.

Ironhide also floored it when Barricade had, sending his rider into his seat as he used the path that Barricade had cleared to try to keep on her tail. He tried to stay as close as possible on Barricade's ass, but unlike her, he wasn't made for speed. He was a Weapon Specialist, not a hunter. He also didn't know about her history and that she was not only built for speed but was a Commander of it.

Will, who was in the driver's seat, was holding on for dear life. He swore the truck was going to tip over as Ironhide maneuvered the cars in the way. Ironhide happened to see the little red optics peering at him out the back window. So that was her Sparkling? Will leaned forward to get a better look when he saw the Sparkling's optics as well. He watched as it held on and continued to watch them. Suddenly the Sparkling did something completely unexpected and stuck his middle finger to them, a wide grin setting on his little face. Will went stock still as what the Sparkling had done registered. Soon he was brought back to reality when the truck shifted lanes again.

Surprised and having no control over the truck whatsoever, Will could only yell at Ironhide as he chased Barricade down, "Damn it Ironhide, I thought Optimus said to leave her alone!"

Ironhide ignored Will as he started to lose the Cruiser, "Slagging Decepticon," he growled.

Will reached out and hit the dash, "Damnit, Ironhide. Why are you trying to provoke her?"

"She's a Decepticon, Will! She needs to be brought in!" Ironhide replied as he used a logical excuse.

* * *

"He…" Mikaela started laughing as she turned around from where she was sitting, "He just _flipped them off_, 'Cade!" surprised at the Sparkling's audacity.

"Thanks to your stupid internet," Just then, Barricade's back window went black, obviously to hide her Sparkling from the nosy Autobot as she got further and further away from him. Mikaela wasn't sure if it was just her, but something screamed that she could picture Barricade doing that very thing to Ironhide. Internet… right.

Barricade, after making sure she was well away from the Autobot, finally shut down her sirens and her light bar. She also slowed down to a half normal speed. Mikaela, all the while was holding on for dear life. It wasn't that she had never gone that fast, it was more that Barricade was swerving in between cars so quickly she swore she was going to hit them. When she finally slowed, Mikaela pointed out that there was farm land off the next exit, having gotten there a lot quicker than she thought.

Mikaela guided her down the roads until she saw the house she was looking for, "Pull in there and wait for me, alright? Whatever you do, don't transform."

"Very well," Barricade pulled to a stop at the house and Mikaela hopped out of the car and ran to the building, knocking on the door. Sarah looked up from feeding Annie and went to the door, wondering who could be there at such a time. When she opened the door, she hadn't expected it to be Mikaela, nor a police car behind her.

"Hi!" She smiled as she turned back for her daughter, "What brings you…" She paused to look over at the cop car, "…and the police here?"

Mikaela followed her in, looking around, "Well, I kinda need your help," she dodged, "I kinda ran into a snag,"

"What kind of help do you need?"

There was just no other way to put it, so she said the first thing that came to mind, "Well, do you know who Ironhide is?"

"Of course, Annie loves him, what does this have to do with him?"

"It doesn't," completely failing to tell Sarah that they had just gotten done being chased by him and Will. "Do you know where he is going to be, though?"

Sarah turned her head and looked at the girl curiously, "He and Will are supposed to be going back to the base. Is something wrong?"

"Oh! No, no, not at all, but I uh…" the girl peeked out the window at the Mustang then looked back to Sarah, "I need to use your farm for a little while," Mikaela dodged again, "It's just that he can't be here,"

That had to be a very strange way to put it. Since when did Mikaela do something and not want Ironhide to know? Especially if it had to do with the cops. Sarah fed the baby more and glanced out the window before she looked back at her, "Why can't he be here? And why would the police need my farm?"

Mikaela giggled a little to hide her nervousness, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Lennox, I guess Ironhide didn't tell you about Barricade?"

Sarah thought about if he had mentioned anything with that name, "He hasn't." She shook her head, "Who or what is a Barricade?"

"Well you know what Decepticons are, right?"

"Y-yeah," Sarah said with worry. Was Mikaela in trouble with the Decepticons? "Do I need to call-"

The girl pointed toward the cop car, knowing what she was gonna say, "That's Barricade. And she is a… um… Decepticon."

"WHAT?!" Sarah suddenly burst not even hearing the 'she', fearing the fact Mikaela has brought a Decepticon to her home, "What the hell is wrong with you? Get that monster out of here!" Sarah immediately shot for the phone, "What were you thinking bringing a Decepticon to my home, Mikaela?"

Mikaela put her hands up to try to stop the woman before she made a mistake, "Sarah! It's not what you think!"

Sarah pointed toward the Mustang with the phone, "Get it out of here!" then brought the phone to her vision to call Will.

"Listen, she can't! She needs open land for her Sparkling!"

Sarah stopped. Had Mikaela called that disgrace a she? What the hell was a Sparkling? "What do you mean_ she_?"

"Barricade… she's a female of their species,"

Sarah considered that one of them were lying, "Mikaela, I do remember Ironhide saying that the reason all of them were fighting over the Allspark thing is because they were all male,"

"Well… Barricade isn't," Mikaela pointed to the femme, "She's a femme," she put up a finger when Sarah went to say something else, "…On the run from all the other mechs," and raised her brows when Sarah went to interrupt her again, "-With… a Sparkling,"

"With-" Sarah stopped as she saw something peek up from the interior of the car. It was quick, so she couldn't tell for sure if it was a dog, "Is there a dog in that car?"

"No, it's not a dog, it's her Sparkling,"

"Alright, what _exactly_ is a Sparkling?" Sarah toned down, "Ironhide never really spoke about it, but I have heard him make that reference." She also remembered how Ironhide had said something about a Decepticon with a Sparkling.

"It's their form of a baby,"

"You mean she…?" Mikaela nodded and smiled and Sarah instantly melted – realizing that this must have been the Decepticon Ironhide was talking about. Being a new mother herself, she stared at the femme sitting in the driveway for a long moment, "I want to meet her. Give me a sec," she said as she went to clean up her daughter.

Mikaela nodded and walked back outside to wait for the woman. She tapped Barricade's hood with a grin.

"What was that all about?" the femme asked, having heard the conversation clearly.

The girl shrugged, "You're a Decepticon,"

That made sense. "Oh,"

"I think you can come out now. Ironhide I guess was on his way back to the Autobot base, you should be safe."

"Yes, my scanners have shown that he turned around for his base. This woman won't harm Blacklight?" Well she wouldn't let her anyway, she'd impale the woman before she had the chance.

"She has one of her own, Barricade, she knows your position as an … um mom. I think it would be a good idea to get to know her. I think she can help in different ways,"

"Femme creator,"

Mikaela side glanced the femme, "Mother,"

"Femme creat-"

"Listen, you're a female right?" Mikaela suddenly interrupted.

"Femme, yes,"

"And you have a baby?"

"A Sparkling, yes, what are you speaking of?"

"You're a mother, look it up!"

Barricade deflated down to a dirty look, knowing the girl was right, "What does farm land have to do with privacy, anyway?" Barricade asked as she changed the subject, scanning around, "it looks pretty open to me."

"Some farms are so vast that they have enormous fields. A lot of seclusion as well," Mikaela turned as she heard the door open and Sarah came out with Annabelle on her hip. The other woman was still apprehensive about a Decepticon being around her baby, so she stopped a little bit away. However deep down she knew she would already be dead if the Decepticon really wanted her to be anyway.

Barricade transformed and stood, looking to the woman and child. The Deception's panels shifted over her body; the sound alone making Sarah want to run. The woman stared as the Decepticon stared right back. After a few agonizing moments of this intense stare, Barricade finally huffed, "Oh for pit's sake, I'm not going to stomp on you,"

She had to admit, everything about Barricade's looks screamed menacing. But Mikaela hadn't been killed and obviously rode in her, surviving to tell the tale, "H-hi," Sarah nodded, "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"-that I am a Decepticon?" Barricade finished her statement with her own question.

"Y-yeah. Ironhide has to-"

"Those fragging Autobots." The femme snorted, knowing they probably screwed it up in some way, "I am sure he has told you _all_ about the Decepticons,"

"Well, Will did too. He told me what happened in Mission City. What happened with that Starguy and that Mega-asshole,"

"Starscream and Megatron," Barricade corrected, "I have changed since then,"

Sarah raised a brow, "Um… ok." She looked the femme up and down. "What was that in your interior that I saw earlier?" Sarah decided to ask, maybe to break whatever ice was there. She was told it was a Sparkling.

After she asked that, Barricade's chest flashed, causing Sarah to flinch, which made the femme smirk. With the flash, a small creature made himself present to the woman, hopping down Barricade to the ground. He didn't move, only watched the woman and baby in front of him, "Blacklight, my Sparkling,"

Sarah watched him a moment, then looked back to the femme, "Annabelle," she nodded to her own child, "my baby girl,"

She heard Blacklight chirp and Barricade responded with sounds of her own as Blacklight took a step towards Sarah. The woman shied away. That's when Mikaela decided to speak up, "He-he won't hurt you. He's curious, that's all."

"Who-Who's his father?"

"_Mech creator_," Barricade corrected while pointedly glancing at Mikaela, "I like to call him 'Screamer, but you can call him whatever you like,"

"Mech creator." Sarah echoed before asking, "Is he a Decepticon too?"

"I would say so," Barricade chuckled as she watched Blacklight.

"Father and mother, come on, use terms people will know, would ya?" Mikaela interrupted, "You're on Earth now, get used to it."

"Don't remind me," The femme deadpanned.

Sarah watched the exchange somewhat curious. Surely if this Decepticon was all that dangerous, Mikaela would have been flogged for that. And she hadn't been. Curious, indeed.

The Sparkling approached slowly, apparently being told this was a good idea by Barricade. However Sarah wasn't so sure. When he got close enough to reach out, he did so just as slowly, his small claw going to the baby and he very lightly touched her, being careful not to hurt her after remembering what he had done to Mikaela in a rush. Sarah hadn't taken a breath until the Sparkling withdrew his hand. He chirped excitedly and a little loudly then bolted, skittering around the house.

This was the first time that Blacklight was allowed out of his creator to inspect things that wasn't the garage, and he wasted no time in zipping off to explore, his little black and silver body disappearing.

"Wow," Sarah said as she relaxed a little, "It's cute!"

"He," Mikaela quickly corrected, giving a bashful grin at Barricade, who watched the exchange.

The young femme kept a monitor on Blacklight as he explored the area. It was amusing to Barricade to watch the Sparkling run around like a bubbly idiot as he picked up everything that looked different from the other.

"What is he doing?" Sarah asked, craning her neck to look up to the enforcer.

"Learning," Barricade said simply, glancing down at the human, "he has basic instinctual-knowledge from me, so this planet is very new to him, and since he is very interested in his surroundings, he wishes to know all he can,"

"Yeah, including rude gestures that little ones should _not_ know," Mikaela muttered, figuring he knew before he was even born.

Barricade snorted, "I told you it's the internet."

"No. It's you. I can so see you doing that very same thing. Obviously he inherited your lovely personality." Yup, add that to the already-totally-weird book. Not only do giant robots reproduce, the young inherit from their creators.

…Learn something new every day.

* * *

Blacklight suddenly burst from around the barn, zipping past Mikaela, nearly knocking her off her feet. He stopped and looked at her, curious as to why she was fumbling with her step then ran past her to examine something else.

"Wow, full of energy, isn't he? Annie is just beginning that,"

"He has needed to get out for a few days now, but I haven't been able to because of 'Screamer and the rest of those idiotic mechs,"

"You mean other Decepticons?"

"I mean every mech on this planet, which includes the Autobots," Barricade hoped the woman understood by her tone. She didn't want to have to explain it all over again, "Bet Ironhide failed to mention that one."

Blacklight was perfectly content with running around and Barricade was content to allow him to check things out as she finally leaned down and parked her aft right next to Mikaela. It was then that she heard something disturbing over a private line.

There was a beep on Barricade's personal lines before a voice floated through it, _"Barricade, I saw that you are still alive,"_ It wasn't Starscream. It was Skywarp. The Shock Trooper snorted, but gave no response, perfectly happy with ignoring him, _"I have reported to Starscream that you are functioning. You are in trouble!"_

Again she ignored him, hoping he would go away.

"_Barricade, I know you're listening, just answer me!"_

"Retards," Barricade grumbled out loud.

Mikaela turned slightly, "Huh?"

"Skywarp apparently picked me up at your garage or something and Skywarp was so nice to tell 'Screamer that I am alive," She hoped that they wouldn't hone in on her signal and would leave her and – when they found him – her Sparkling alone.

Sarah watched the exchange. Making the connection, she glanced up curiously, the name seeming slightly familiar, "'Screamer," she said slowly, matching the name with one Will and Ironhide had mentioned before, "…as in the lunatic Decepticon Starscream?"

"That about sums it up, yeah." Barricade kept on alert, knowing Skywarp could literally _appear_ at any moment.

Blacklight, oblivious to what was going on between his creator and Skywarp suddenly sauntered up to her with a pink and green… thing. He held it up, twittering. Barricade looked down at it, telling him that it was called a flower. After that, he dropped it and scurried off to find something else to explore.

There was a harsh whistle from the enforcer and Blacklight slid to a halt, dirt going right up his legs. He whirled around to see Barricade glaring at him. The femme chirped a few times at him and he returned to her, staying close. He didn't seem upset or anything, and Sarah took notice of this.

"Sure is curious, isn't he?"

"Takes after 'Screamer, it seems," Barricade muttered dryly.

"Starscream is a curious mech?"

"I heard he was a top notch scientist at some point in his life. He brags about it all the time."

* * *

Like clockwork, Starscream's voice came over her private line, _"Barricade, give me your coordinates, I wish to speak with you,"_ He had no intentions of seeing Barricade until he found what was drawing his Spark, but Barricade didn't need to know that.

Barricade didn't reply, aggravated that he was possibly lurking around, "We need to leave,"

Mikaela glanced at the sky, then to Barricade, "Why? What for?"

"We need to leave _now_. 'Screamer is looking for me, you will not be safe I don't think," Barricade replied, standing up and looking up, hoping to not see the Seeker, "I don't know where he is,"

"Why? Will he kill me?"

"He might," Little did she know that he was already on his way, following the direction that his Spark was pulling him.

Mikaela heard the sound of jet engines. Barricade ducked defensively, her optics darting for the sky, "He's already here." As she said that she transformed, "Get in!"

Barricade spun her tires to back up, turning and fled.

Sarah quickly looked up when she heard the sound of jet engines, afraid, "What is that?"

Didn't Will say that Starscream was a… a jet – a fighter jet? The woman quickly whirled around and headed for her house with her child. She could only imagine explosions and metal flying everywhere. She watched out a window as the Mustang bolted over her field, destroying it in an obvious rush to escape the lunatic. And that's when the jet came in closer.

Starscream circled once more as he checked for that interest he'd been following. It was below him, it was moving and… Ah there it…

'_What is _Barricade_ doing here?' _When he saw the enforcer was very much not dead with his own optics, he only growled dryly wondering why he hadn't told him of his presence sooner.

* * *

_Dun-duh-dun-dun, can you guess what happens? You know you wanna, right? _

_And no, Barricade doesn't get all that far... that's the only hint you get!_


	13. Congratulations, It's a Boy

A/N: _Before I get any further there's one warning. It's LONG. And Surprise, sooner than even I thought :D  
_

_Thanks to P.A.W.07 and Kittisbat of course - we gots this (BDQ is still obscenely busy) :D_

_Now to find out what does happen. I vote for faint but one never knows when aliens are involved... Should be good...  
_

* * *

Barricade came to a sliding stop in the middle of the Lennox's field when she knew she wasn't going to be able to outrun Starscream. She let the girl out and transformed, ordered Blacklight into his chamber to protect him within her chassis, and she stood protectively over Mikaela, expecting the worst. Watching the skies, she knew the Commander was up there somewhere and had to be rather close as well. Her suspicions were confirmed when the sound of jet engines broke the quietness again as he rounded the area and came in to land.

There was no getting out of this…

Starscream transformed in mid air, looking down at her before lightly touching the ground. "What is the big idea, Barricade? Why were you running from me?" He glanced down to the human. "And _why_ above all, do you feel the need to protect this human?"

Barricade raised an optic ridge at the sight of the Seeker. Starscream looked interestingly different, but never mind that for now… she thought hard for a moment, trying to figure out a good excuse as she glanced down to the girl at her heels, "She… I owe her my life, 'Screamer. By Decepticon oath, she is under my protection until I have paid my dues."

"Uh huh," Starscream clucked his glossa and leaned down to look at her. "Tell me, Barricade, when were you going to tell me you were functioning? And what is it that draws me to your…" He looked the enforcer up and down, "…_apparent_ location?"

Barricade shrugged, "A homing beacon?" she guessed, lying.

He knew better than to believe that one. Starscream snorted at her, his arms folding across his broad chest as his fingers lightly crawled across the mini-gun on his forearm, making it spin slowly as he considered what was going on. Homing beacons were one thing – and Barricade's wasn't even _on_. Spark callings were something else altogether.

Why did they insist on lying to him? Were they _trying_ to piss him off? "Don't take me for a fool, Barricade."

'_Ha!'_ The femme thought to herself. Starscream could see her anxiety and his optics flared lightly at her. "Call me crazy, but I get the feeling that you are hiding something from me."

It was trouble enough protecting the human from the lunatic in front of her, but now her Sparkling seemed like he was now trying to break his way out of her chassis – she probably wouldn't be able to protect them both. "You're crazy."

Blacklight felt that Spark so close now, as if he could reach out and touch it. It wasn't like Barricade's but he knew it, and he knew who's it was. He wanted to reach out to it, feel it close to himself and was frantically trying to get to it. It was soothing to him in a way to know that Starscream was this close and he felt a tendril of himself slip out to feel for the Seeker's Spark.

Starscream shied back as he felt something hit his Spark. He had never felt anything like it before in his lifetime. What _was_ that? He stared at Barricade, more in thought than anything as he felt himself reach a tendril of himself out to what had reached for him. When he finally received an answer from the anomaly, he wrinkled his nose in curiosity and wonder.

Barricade tried to reprimand the young one, but Blacklight was having no part of it when he got the answer from Starscream. He started emitting a wail close to what he had not too long ago. He wanted that Spark and he wanted it _now_! Starscream was brought from his curiosities by the high pitched screech that remarkably piqued his interest.

By now, Barricade knew where he had gotten his loud mouth. There had to have been a reason Starscream had his designation and Blacklight apparently inherited that from his mech creator.

"What is that noise?" Starscream asked, lowering his audio receptors to the femme, going over her until he pinpointed it near her chest. It was familiar in a way, yet he could not for the life of him place the sound.

"Aliens," Barricade replied as she followed him with her optics.

Starscream gave her a dubious glare with one optic as he listened. Before Starscream could comment further, however, Blacklight suddenly burst from Barricade's chest and used the momentum to determinedly attach himself to the young leader's face with his claws.

Barricade flinched when Blacklight had bound from her and started to panic when he suddenly attached himself to his mech creator's face. _'Bad idea, Blacklight! Bad, bad idea!'_ She groaned as she watched her Sparkling – part of her wanted to laugh because Starscream looked like an absolute ass with Blacklight on him like he was.

Starscream had jerked his head back, reeling in surprise, air hitched in his vents as he reached up for the Sparkling to get it off immediately. Blacklight held on hard, belying his size, his little beady optics staring into one of Starscream's. He shook his head and looked at the Seeker's optic which twitched in annoyance, tilting his head at him before clicking and whirring excitedly.

Mikaela couldn't hold back a snicker at this one, however. The big, bad lunatic leader of the Decepticons with a Sparkling attached to his face. How cute.

Starscream locked his optic on Blacklight and he peered at the Sparkling with clear aggravation… _'Aliens alright,'_

He rose up to his full height, "_What_… might I ask, is this thing attached to _my_ _face_?" he reached up again and tried to pry the little black and silver thing off. Blacklight wouldn't let go, his little claws held fast to points on Starscream's head, and the large mech growled as he realized the situation. Starscream pulled again and this time Blacklight hissed at him for trying!

How could anyone keep a straight face after a hiss like that? Mikaela immediately thought of a kitten and held back a snicker, diverting it by being so bold, "You're not gonna hurt it, are you?" Mikaela suddenly squeaked from behind Barricade's leg, all humor now gone and replaced with worried about Blacklight. Barricade's head snapped down at her the same time that Starscream's did. She went to shy back immediately, thinking she may have said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

The Seeker stared for a moment, making Mikaela silently squirm and huffed when he'd gotten no outward expression, "If I was going to kill it, I would have by now, human." He pulled at the Sparkling again.

…Why didn't he want to kill it? It was attached to his face, for Pit sake.

"I… have a name… its Mikaela. Not fleshling or human. I don't go around calling you Giant Evil Metal Robot, do I?" The girl asked brazenly. She had to hide another threatening smirk when she saw how ridiculous Starscream looked with half of his face plastered beneath Blacklight and how the Sparkling was chattering away. Barricade's optic ridges shot up in surprise at Mikaela. Now _that_ was a girl after her own Spark.

The Seeker didn't look away from Mikaela, making her silently wonder if he was going to step on her, but instead, a soft 'hmm' emitted from him before he looked back to Barricade, "So what is this _thing_ so firmly attached to my face?" he asked again, pointing to the bubbly accessory.

"You're the scientist, right? You figure it out." Barricade realized that Blacklight had no fear of Starscream whatsoever – did a Sparkling not fear when it didn't know any better? She also saw that Starscream was more curious than mad at his new rider just by the tone in his voice. Obviously this scientist couldn't be _that_ stupid. Barricade knew his intelligence was as renowned as those eccentric Autobots, Wheeljack and Perceptor.

"You'd best know to hold your tongue against me, soldier." He never took his optics off of the Sparkling as he spoke, still trying to pry the thing off of his face, "I _am_ the new Leader of the Decepticons, you know, do you think I could get just a little respect around here?" He had thought about shooting at the thing, killing it, but _something_ told him not to. So now, after a few bouts of scraping and clawing, he had the little critter attached to the _side_ of his face twittering and buzzing at him furiously in his audio receptor.

"Absolutely not. I don't care about your rank, 'Screamer. I never did." Barricade grumbled, trying to reach out for the Sparkling to pull him off of Starscream, still a bit afraid of what Starscream would do to him if he got mad at the little one on his face. He didn't pull out the weapons and start firing, but that didn't mean he wouldn't just yet.

Starscream realized for a quick moment that his Spark seemed more drawn to whatever it was that was now on the side of his head and clicking happily. He reached up and pulled again, this time the Sparkling hadn't had such a firm grip and the sound of frantic scratching metal was heard as he pulled the little bugger off of him and picked it up by its back armor, holding it out in front of his face. He tilted his head as he examined it. It was Cybertronian in origin. "Did you bring along a creature or symbiot with you from Cybertron, Barricade?"

Was Starscream intelligent? Yes. Smart? Not so much.

"The only pet I _had_ was Frenzy," Barricade growled, now reaching out for Blacklight, who was squirming to get free from Starscream's grasp, beeping and buzzing madly at his mech creator for holding him so indignantly.

* * *

Sarah watched, able to hear the whole thing. Right now, the one called Starscream was being rather rough and seemed quite upset. And by the way Blacklight was twittering, one who didn't know what was going on would think he was killing him. She tilted her head curiously as the mech held the Sparkling, unsure what to think.

* * *

Apparently Starscream was slower than Barricade had given him credit for, he held the Sparkling out further, offering him to Barricade harshly, "Take it, whatever it is. And keep control of it, I could have killed it."

"You'd be surprised had you actually paid attention, 'Screamer," Barricade growled, reaching out for Blacklight and taking him gently in her hands. Starscream noticed immediately that his Spark was calling for the little… _thing_… again. He also realized how affectionately Barricade held it. The Seeker silently wondered why the Shock Trooper being so gentle with it? For some reason he had a strange attachment to the critter. He watched it in her hands as she held it tenderly. Barricade was starting to worry the Supreme Commander. Never in his life had he heard of another mech being so kind to a symbiot, which he could only assume it was.

"You will address me as _Lord Starscream_, Barricade, just as everyone else." Not that anyone else did, but still.

He felt his Spark call out for the thing with a stronger wave while it was in Barricade's hands. That was quite weird. He looked down at it as it seemed to almost sulk now that Barricade had it again. What was up with it? Obviously Barricade had been charged for its care, so why did it want to be around him? Was it because he was the leader of the Decepticons?

"Oh yes, _Lord_ _'Screamer_," Barricade grumbled as she lightly stroked Blacklight's back, the little mech clicking at her.

Starscream glared at her but curiosity was still there, especially when Blacklight started clicking at Barricade, "What is going on around here? First something draws me to… you… and now it feels as if it cries for-" He stopped mid sentence to glance at the Sparkling before a large rush of air went through his vents. "Give it to me," the Seeker demanded.

"You didn't want to hold him, remember?" Barricade protested almost childishly as she turned with Blacklight. She wasn't sure whether she should allow Starscream to touch the Sparkling or not again. She didn't know what he would do to the Sparkling if he realized what it was and that it was his. For all she knew, he'd probably manage to trip over himself and land on Blacklight.

"Give,"

"No,"

"Give it!"

"Go fuck yourself, _Great Leader_,"

"Give. It. To-"

"-No. He's mine. Don't you dare touch him!"

* * *

The blonde watched the exchange. Neither had even pulled out a weapon and they were now arguing like… well there was no other way to put it.

"Teens," the woman muttered with a smirk, glancing to the baby girl in her arms then back to the two giant robots basically in her back yard.

* * *

The Seeker sighed as he tried to hold his temper with Barricade. He wasn't exactly sure why he hadn't killed all three of them and left, he just found that he couldn't. A soft growl emanated from him in frustration as he continued, "-Me. Now." with heavy demand, he held his hand held out expectantly. Again Barricade refused, holding the Sparkling closer to her chest protectively, "Do not disobey me, Barricade, the consequences will be dire," He growled, stepping closer to her to intimidate her, even going as far as flaring his optics at her to make him look more dangerous.

She suddenly paused, noticing the flare. For some reason it bothered her this time in a way she couldn't explain. Throughout her entire life, so many other mechs – _including_ him – had flared at her in annoyance or anger before and it never bothered her. Before she even knew what was going on, her optics were _fixed_ on him.

Starscream felt instantly very uncomfortable from the _very disturbing_ look in his soldier's optics, and he grimaced, "Stop that."

The femme's stare hit a derail and she shook her head, "What?" and as if still entranced by his flaring, she relented the squirming Sparkling to his mech creator, still in awe as to why she had reacted like that.

"Stop staring at me. I know I might be the best looking mech and all, but coming from another mech, it's… unwelcome… no, it's gross."

He took the Sparkling in his hand and lifted him to look at him again, getting readings from his processors and Spark. Starscream had noticed that this little mech had no weapons, a very new and intriguingly _growing_ Spark, and its body was more of a proto-form alloy that covered it. Maybe it was one of those ones that the fleshing – Megatron's destroyer -had created when he fell with the cube and it was deformed. Starscream continued to study it more because _something_ was off about it. It seemed oddly different than Allspark-assisted created Sparklings – even being a deformity. He moved.

Again Barricade shook her head, getting back to the problem at hand. She watched the Seeker and winced as he took the Sparkling from in front of his face and then on instinct, he held the Sparkling closer to himself... More like closer to his Spark.

That's when the reality of the actual situation hit him. The comfort was instant. His Spark calmed and the little thing also calmed at being in such close proximity to his Spark. Blacklight began clicking again, reaching out for his mech creator to hold onto. "This is a Sparkling isn't it, Barricade?"

''_Duh.' _How it hadn't dawned on the Seeker that it was _his_ Sparkling sooner was rather baffling to the femme. "Um… no?" She smirked to herself at the supposed scientist's smarts, "It's an alien I told you," How very quaint.

"Don't get smart with me, soldier! And why didn't you alert me that there was a Sparkling in our midst before?" …And _where_ did it come from again?

"Since you're supposedly the brains of the Decepticon fiasco because of your vast intelligence, I thought you would have figured it out by now." The femme retorted, "Besides, you weren't even here to alert. You were Primus only knows where."

"I was gathering troops. You would have known this if you hadn't been hiding like some kind of idiot."

'_You left me for dead, remember?'_ Barricade thought to herself.

"Why does my Spark call to it like…" he stopped as the Sparkling climbed up his chest, content to climb on one of his tailfins, twittering and chirping at him as if it had its entire life to tell him about. And strangely he realized he now understood it, he clicked back to it as if on instinct and the Sparkling's ranting went to a whole new level. His creator knew him! "…Like I _know_ this Sparkling." the Seeker finished in even more confusion when he realized what he was asking. His optics followed Blacklight, watching him very curiously.

'_And whatever gave you that clue Professor Obvious?'_ But she didn't say that, instead she shrugged, "Because he's irresistible, I guess."

Starscream shot the femme a look as he felt something – apparently the Sparkling – hit his Spark again, "Is this _my_ Sparkling, Barricade?" his optic ridge rose in disbelief and curiosity as he asked that, wondering _how_.

"Tuh, that would be the day." Barricade retorted, nervousness starting to rise in her chest despite the need for her to keep cool and cold.

Well how in the Pit had Barricade managed to find a Sparkling? Even if assisted-created Sparklings were possible – it would have been made differently! What bothered the Seeker is for as new as this Sparkling was; its spark shows it was made _after_ the Allspark had been destroyed. Where had he found it again?

And above all, if what Barricade was saying was true, how in the Pit was this _his_ Sparkling? He wasn't anywhere even remotely close to the Allspark. How _that_ was going to be explained bothered the Seeker even more. It wasn't like Sparklings spontaneously popped into thin air. It was far more complicated than that.

"How could _I_ possibly have a Sparkling, Barricade?" Since this idiot found it, this idiot could explain it to him.

Her fingers tightening into fists, the femme retorted, "Um, since the Allspark isn't around, I would assume you knocked up a femme?" '_Hint, hint there moron,'_

Starscream's optic ridges both rose as he did a quick search on the term 'knocked up'. So this was the Supreme Commander's Sparkling after all? Perhaps it was a glitch, "If I _had_ 'knocked up' a femme, as you so eloquently put it, I _certainly_ would have known about it. And why, above all, would _you_ have it if any of that was true?"

'_Certainly my aft…'_ The femme thought to herself, "Same reason you do, I bet."

Starscream then froze, trying to process the information and he glanced at the Sparkling. This had to be _the_ glitch of _all time_, but still… it just _had_ to be a glitch. Perhaps Barricade was lying? Perhaps the mech had found the little bugger in the middle of Mission City, since Sam had somehow activated the Cube – Nope, the timing wasn't right.

…So many possibilities to theorize – _too_ many. "How _would_ I have a Sparkling, Barricade?" the Seeker asked again dubiously. Of course, he was asking himself that very same question, "It's impossible-"

"You know, they say that the only stupid question was the one not asked," The femme released her forming fists and folded her arms, tired of the game, "but you have gone through them all and _still _haven't gotten it." She just could _not_ believe he was this simple. "You sure are an inquisitive idiot."

Starscream growled at the meaning, trying to figure out where this mech was going with all of his rather evasive answers, "Did _we_ produce this Sparkling?" He pointed back and forth between himself and Barricade seeing as that was the only question _not_ asked, "Me and you?"

…However crazy _that_ fragging question even was.

He gets it. "And the winner of this moment is," Barricade grunted with a quick nod, anger overcoming nervousness as she put a hand out, pointing, "…Our great and glorious leader," her voice deadpanned. She furrowed her optics at him with disbelief, hissing as if it were a secret, "I don't know what your processor's problem is, 'Screamer, but I'll bet it's really, _really_ hard to pronounce. No matter _what_ language you tried to use,"

Starscream gave Barricade the most confused look he could muster while his processors threatened to take him offline at the idea that he had actually reproduced _somehow_... with the hunter. Was this real?

* * *

Alright, he had to admit the circumstances were getting awkward and very unsettling to say the least. Starscream turned slightly with the Sparkling as the little mech played with his claws, twittering happily. What was wrong with the enforcer in front of him? He gave Barricade a dirty look for the comment as he considered what was said to him while he played with the Sparkling even though he hadn't realized he was doing so. Hell, he hadn't even realized he was purring to Blacklight. It didn't go unnoticed by other company, however.

Exactly _how_ had Barricade and he produced a Sparkling? Now that was the million dollar question of the millennia. Two mechs could _not_ produce a Sparkling, and the Allspark didn't produce it, "…How exactly?" Starscream drawled out slowly, "Tell me," his optics squinted with suspicious curiosity.

This, in turn only got him a shrug.

Why was Barricade being so damned evasive! …Unless.

Then, like clockwork, things started clicking into place as he thought about it more. He glanced down to Barricade's chest then to the Shock Trooper's optics and back down. He had noticed the mech looked at the same time, following his gaze. He also saw what appeared to be panic come across his features. No, it couldn't be… could it? Barricade _is_ a mech, right? There were no femmes left!

Needless to say, Starscream was giving her a very strange look now, his optics diverted from her chest and back to her optics again, "Show me your Spark, Barricade,"

…Right?

"Why should I?" She asked, defensively.

"Because I ordered you to-"

Before the Commander could even finish his sentence, Barricade was already firing back at him, "Do you go arou-"

"-_Open_!"

"-around showing off your Spark to others?"

"Have something to hide? Open u-"

"Suck wind, 'Screamer." Starscream glared at him as he cut him off again, all the while looking up these comments he replied with. He had to hand it to his soldier; he was very, _very_ brave speaking to him like that.

He was the leader of the Decepticons, right? Why on Cybertron would he be accepting this insubordination? "-But being the Leader, you must obey me, Barri-"

"…not,"

"Seriously, Barricade, I'm the leader of you fools, you ne-" Starscream stopped mid sentence when he watched as Barricade rose up her right hand slowly and then stuck her middle finger to him, showing him exactly what she thought about his rank. The Seeker's jaw dropped at the insinuation. Suddenly Mikaela was strangely reminded of the trip here.

Why oh why was he putting up with this slag? He noticed it was happening a lot, even with the other Decepticons, but this one was taking it to a whole new level. Was he being lax? Finally flustered, he spoke so quickly she couldn't interrupt him again, "Just-show-me-your-slagging-Spark-Barricade!"

"Kiss my aft." She took a step back when he growled; prepared in case he would lash out at her for her insubordination – she could hear he was getting pissed. Mikaela only snickered beside the femme at her comment.

"Pick a spot, you're all aft…" Starscream grumbled in frustration, "How hard is i-"

"Very, 'Screamer,"

That was it! "Stop-"

"No,"

"_CALLING_-"

"Not!"

"_ME_-"

"-iScream?" Barricade muttered in question.

"'_SCREA_–" shocked by her retort, Starscream blinked, "Wait _what_?" He growled. If there was ever someone who could test one's patience, it was Barricade. How Starscream wished this soldier would have really been impaled by a highway and the highway randomly fell on him and a mysterious black hole showed up and sucked him away.

* * *

Barricade did her very best to not burst out laughing. Mikaela could not hold her laughter in at the fact Barricade was making fun of Starscream's name and the fact she had shocked him into absolute silence.

Realizing he was suddenly the brunt of a joke, irritation laced his voice and then turned eerily calm, "Now soldier, either you do it willingly… or I will pry them open myself. And we both know you wouldn't want that, you selfish mech," he threatened coolly, although deep down he wouldn't ever do such a thing anymore. He really wasn't as deranged as Megatron, but he could pretend.

Barricade stopped laughing at his words. She gave him a confused look since he still called her a mech. Talk about stupid.

Starscream sounded like he really would do her harm, however, and she reluctantly stepped back and allowed her chest plates to part, fearing having him do it manually, realize what she is and... Primus, she didn't need another one! At least from a distance if he tried to catch her, she could defend herself.

Starscream's optics went over her chest and Spark chamber. He looked for the tell tale signs of a femme there, but saw none, his face going only slightly closer as he squinted and scanned when she backed away from him again. His jaw about hit the ground at what he saw very well hidden behind and below her Spark, it was a femme's Spark-port. It was naturally hidden, not moved or taken out completely like he had heard some of the Decepticon femmes had done to stop the mechs from ravaging them until they were sparked, "There's just no way…" he whispered in disbelief.

"Congratulations, 'Screamer, it's a boy." Barricade grumbled as she watched his shock.

Starscream glanced at the femme, then back to the Sparkling and he suddenly felt lightheaded. He was still trying very hard to wrap his processors about what he'd found out today without abruptly going offline. What kind of messed up world had he woken up into from recharge? "You're serious?"

"No, I got bored and made it all up. I put it all there to make you feel like an ass." Barricade snorted at the Seeker as he glared at her, wondering if she was lying. Barricade only watched him as he pieced things together, "Apparently Murphy's Law thoroughly enjoyed the fact that you can't stand on your own two fucking feet." she finished with irritation.

"He's really my Sparkling." The Seeker said in awe.

"And it took you _how long_ to realize this Mr. Scientist?" The femme growled.

"…What do you mean?"

"It wouldn't be because you've only been _purring_ to him _the entire time you've been holding him_!" Earth wasn't the only planet to have genius idiots – Cybertron apparently spawned some itself. Thus Barricade decided this mech wouldn't know common sense if it bitch-slapped him.

Starscream had no reply, still in shock that he sired a Sparkling with… _Barricade_. Even if she was a femme, it was still really, really creepy.

The femme continued while Starscream stood in a stupor, "I hadn't even realized what had happened. I blamed the _planet_ on my Spark's increased output. Never thought in a million vorns that it was a Sparkling. Imagine _my_ fucking surprise."

"That day… when… I… you… I landed on you…?" The scientist in him was kicking in, making him stutter like an idiot while his processors sped into overdrive, trying to figure out when and how, "We must have sparked him when I landed on your chest when we were still in semi proto-forms."

'_Bingo.'_ Barricade watched him while he ranted.

"…the force of the hit might have jarred both of our spark chambers just enough for proper mating _plus_ both of our Sparks were more exposed because of the lack of the armor plating. Talk about astronomical chances."

Barricade only glared at his enthusiasm, partially happy he wasn't going to kill their Sparkling, the other reason because he seemed far more excited than she would have liked that she was a femme.

…Instead, someone else emerged, stunning the femme.

"Well, this is a most fascinating turn of events. I have a Sparkling!" the Seeker grinned goofily as he lifted the Sparkling up higher, his face softening as the Sparkling uttered another click to him.

Barricade watched as her face went expressionless while she saw how he accepted the Sparkling. She realized just then that the great Starscream himself was a sap under all of that armor. Well that was just weird as hell when she thought about it.

He replied to it and suddenly the Sparkling went on to tell him of his life once again in a series of clicks, chirps and beeps. A small smile crept its way into the Seeker's face and into his optics as he listened. He opened himself fully to the Sparkling, showing full acceptance as he felt the Sparkling's Spark reach for his own, and only embraced him.

"My word, who ever would have thought Starscream would make such a good father?" Mikaela stated in non-belief.

The Seeker pinned the girl with a glare while getting to know his Sparkling, "Shut up. You'll ruin my image, flesh-Mikaela. Big-bad-evil-scary Supreme Decepticon Leader standing here, remember?"

And since when would he have ever spoken like _that_ to a pesky human? It made sense given his age, so he thought nothing of it. But then again, he had challenged her and she'd unknowingly won.

* * *

Naturally Seekers were caring creators, even going so far as to help with the birthing and raising of the Sparklings even if they weren't Spark-mated. It was Megatron who changed them into the hideous monsters that used femmes.

Starscream swore up and down he would not let _his_ Sparkling live under tyranny or fear like he and countless others had. _His_ Blacklight shouldn't have to fear life. _His_ Sparking shouldn't be born into a war that no longer had meaning.

This was a new planet. A new chance at life, and obvious new attitudes to go along with it as well if Barricade was anything to go by. He'd notice little by little how the others were being lax with him too, being mouthy and sometimes outright disobeying, yet listening if something was drastically important.

What was even weirder for him is that he was accepting it with no repercussions towards his men. Heh, why not? They were listening to him – somewhat.

Mikaela watched. She had heard so many stories about the Seeker who was standing over her right now from both the Autobots and Barricade. He was supposed to be this ruthless, uncaring, evil, killing machine like Megatron. So far, none of what she was seeing seemed anything like she had been told or seen. Perhaps there was more to this Seeker that no one knew. Of course, she had the same relation with Barricade as well.

…Was there something she was missing?

* * *

Starscream still seemed rather dumbfounded after seeing below Barricade's Spark chamber. One wouldn't even know she was a femme unless they knew what to look for. Sure enough, "Ha, who would have thought that not only are you alive," the seeker pinned Barricade with a look, "surprise, surprise…" he muttered sarcastically, "but you're in fact, a femme. The creator of _my_ Sparkling, the heir to the Great and Glorious Decepticon cause." However his last words were sneered in mock of something Megatron might say.

"Yeah," Barricade admitted, "And you're the only Decepticon who knows… fancy that, Mr. Glorious Decepticon Leader sir," Starscream snorted a laugh, not only feeling rather ridiculous that he hadn't known, being a scientist and all, but at Barricade's remark as well, "…_do_ try to keep it to yourself, 'Screamer,"

Not only was there a femme in the midst of the Decepticons, but he had reproduced with her. Never in his long life had he produced a Sparkling with a femme or even used the Allspark's assistance. He was too young, "When did you birth him?" Starscream asked, his voice almost becoming softer as he cupped the twittering Sparkling in the crook of his arm, still close to his Spark, entertaining him with the mini-gun.

He was not now as demandingly curious as he was more in awe at the fact that he now had a Sparkling. _His very own Sparkling!_ The Seeker felt like he had the best thing in his existence handed to him. He'd wanted one but Megatron forbade it and he was considered too young, so he never touched a femme – even when he was invited to by others.

Maybe it was because he was young by their standards that he saw raping until a femme was sparked – then basically killing them was wrong. And Primus was he shunned for it as well. Yet, he would still decline, claiming he had something else other to do that Megatron had ordered and couldn't join them. He was pleasantly surprised to have not found Skywarp and Thundercracker at one of those things – If he had, he probably never would have bonded with them.

Breaking his concentration as her chest places closed with a click, he was obviously uninterested in her now, and she felt relief for that, "A couple of earth-weeks ago. And I had no idea what was going on,"

"I wish I could have been there," He smirked.

"Yeah me too…" Barricade snorted, _'so I could have taken it all out _on_ you, fragger.'_

"No one knew. Not even me. Huh." Starscream said as he held the Sparkling close to himself in a very protective way as a new bond formed and cemented between the mech and his Sparkling. He couldn't help himself but hold the youngster close to him, wanting the closeness of Blacklight. The Sparkling then moved, climbing up his chest and looked around, poking at it curiously, as if he was looking for a subspace to hide in.

Starscream realized what his Sparkling was doing and what he wanted. He refused to carry him, knowing the Sparkling should stay with the femme and told Blacklight so. The last thing he needed was to return to the other Decepticons with Blacklight. For all he knew, they would destroy him – or make fun of their Commander for _being_ so young with a Sparkling. Whichever was worst, he wasn't entirely sure.

Barricade watched the interaction between the two warily. She stepped lightly to the side as Mikaela rounded her leg to watch. Who would have thought that the supposed maniac of the Decepticons had such a soft Spark for a Sparkling? _His _Sparkling.

"What is his designation?" He asked curiously, taking the Sparkling in one hand and letting him sit as he got a better look at him. Taking in the intricate details and putting them to memory. Obviously the Sparkling was doing the same, because his optics never left his mech creator. Suddenly after enough scrutiny, the sparkling jumped from his seat and latched onto Starscream's face again, a soft and tiny purr emanating from him. This time Starscream didn't move while the Sparkling clung to him, he only looked towards Barricade for an answer.

Mikaela heard small purrs and smirked while the two talked. Yep, total kitten moment.

"His Earthen designation is Blacklight,"

"Blacklight…" The Seeker let the name roll from his vocal processors, as if tasting the very name itself, "Very nice," he noted and looked her up and down.

"So you can mate again, I assume?" Starscream asked as his red optics then met Blacklight's. Primus was this little one adorable. It had been so long since he had even been _around_ a Sparkling.

Barricade quickly looked away, expecting that he would want to spark her again right here and now for 'species sake'. How she knew this was coming, her relief gone in an instant. Shaking her head, she resented answering that, "I do not wished to be used as the Decepticons' broodmare, 'Screamer," her voice almost pleaded with the Leader.

Starscream's optics glanced down to her and he frowned. He wouldn't dream of allowing the other mechs to use her in such a way. He was _not_ Megatron. He would protect her just because she was a femme, perhaps the last femme of their species. He didn't see using her like that, to him, femmes should be given a choice, not be forced, "I wouldn't do that to you, Barricade."

"Perhaps not _you_. It is why I hide. I cannot trust any mech. I do not want to be used for Sparklings until I cease to function."

"I can understand, I wouldn't either. The only thing is… the other Decepticons probably won't be gentle if they get their hands on you," Starscream admitted as he lightly ran his claws over the Sparkling, listening to it beep and click at him. Blacklight seemed completely content with being on its mech creator's face, "I can lay down a rule once word gets out, but knowing them, they probably won't follow it. They barely listen to me as it is. The lot of them is young like us except for Soundwave, who I think could care less. Plus more will hopefully be here with Dirge and Ramjet."

"That's not very comforting,"

He then shrugged, "I can always shoot them and then beat them into tiny specks of metal." He offered the Sparkling to the femme and looked around, "I need to get back to the others. It's no doubt they will find out you are a femme on their own. I will do my best to protect you and _our_ Blacklight." He said gently, his legs going down slightly as he prepared to take off.

Before she knew it, Starscream was gone in a gust of air. Mikaela coughed from this dust and looked up to the femme, "Well… That went a lot better than I thought it would,"

"Me too," Barricade admitted.

"I thought Seekers were ruthless and evil and really, really mean. Like Megatron? Especially him."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Autobots,"

Barricade snorted, "Figures. Yes, they can be mean, yes, they can be ruthless, and they have their Decepticon programming. But there's more to _his_ madness than meets the eye when it comes to him. Something happened to him."

"I kinda noticed he isn't any of the above said. Or maybe he's just not as mean as he seemed?"

Barricade only laughed – unsure herself.

* * *

From the house not far off, Sarah had watched and listened to what she could of the exchange. She watched Starscream's reaction to Mikaela and only smiled when she saw how this supposed lunatic took to the Sparkling at last.

Apparently he hadn't known about Blacklight, but just by the way the Decepticon Leader acted, he wasn't as much of a lunatic as others accused him of being. If push came to shove, Sarah figured her and Will could probably trust that mech. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to find out, however. Just looking at them, there was still a part of her that cried enemy.

* * *

Starscream left the femme and his Sparkling and headed away where his Trine-Mates had been told to remain. When he got closer, the two wasted no time realizing he was different. Perhaps calmer, yet far more excited about something else this time.

Starscream caught up to the two as he continued to think. He barely noted how his programming was changing to parental protocols, preparing to take on the life he was given. When he got curious about it, he allowed it – seeing where it would go. This was like a floodgate of feelings. Something he had been closed off to for so long, the refresh in his Spark was overwhelming and… well there was no other word for it besides _beautiful_.

Ugh, Decepticon and beautiful… Something wrong there.

He wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not that he had a Sparkling now. He became full of insecurities as he thought about Blacklight. So many things went through his processors. How would he protect the little one? How would he be sure he wouldn't be raised wrong and turn out like Megatron? He suddenly became somewhat afraid. He was cut from his thoughts by Thundercracker, "So you finally figure it out? What had you so uptight since we got here?"

Starscream was quiet a long moment, considering if he should even mention it. These two he trusted more than anyone. After another long moment, he finally spoke, "I have a Sparkling," his tone was even.

Another long pause followed. Probably as his Trine-Mates were trying to get their own processors to come around to accepting what Starscream had just stated and how he had stated it, "…you what?"

Skywarp was curious, however only one thing came to mind when a Sparkling was mentioned, "Thought the Allspark was destroyed? Said you saw it yourself,"

"That's because it isn't a Sparkling from the Allspark, 'Warp," the silver Seeker admitted cryptically.

Still not catching onto what Starscream was saying, Thundercracker seemed totally confused, "What do you mean? You're not making _any_ _sense_ 'Screamer,"

"There is a femme on this planet."

"Really 'Screamer." TC deadpanned. "You really believe there is a femme on this planet?" Truly, it was too unbelievable to actually consider that Starscream knew what he was saying. Perhaps he had hit his head?

"It's impossible, don't you remember getting the absolute slag beat out of you for sticking up for the femmes and spending nearly an orn in the care of the medics? Or does one like you forget that type of shit? 'Cause I sure don't."

"I try to forget until someone like you brings it up again, fuck-you-very-much. I trust neither of you will go after her. You and Skywarp are the only ones to know for now. If anything, protect that Sparkling like he is your own. Am I understood? And protect the femme."

Having already decided they were going to protect this sudden surprise, TC ignored the comment, far more interested in the fact Starscream was _talking out his aft_ about a live femme, "You're serious, aren't you? You really think there is a femme on this muddy planet?"

"It's not what I think, TC." Starscream continued, explaining, "I sparked a Sparkling the old fashioned way with Barricade."

Cackling suddenly broke out from Skywarp before Starscream could say more, "You _what_? What is wrong with you, youngling? You can't spark that way with another mech, let alone create a Sparkling with one!"

"Don't call me that. Barricade is the femme." Starscream said evenly, "I saw her myself,"

Knowing Starscream so long, Thundercracker and Skywarp knew when to believe their friend and when not to. Now was a time to believe that if he has a Sparkling with a living femme, no matter how extraordinary the story, he has a Sparkling.

The blue Seeker gave a chuckle, "Unbelievable. And here you were going to leave Barricade on the planet if you had succeeded with the Allspark mission."

"This… is twisted into a ball of knotted wires no one could _ever_ figure out, you know." Skywarp commented, realizing the absolute no-chance of believing it, yet he would, because Starscream had said it was true. If not for any other reason than to entertain him, "I would love to have seen _that_ awkward conversation for myself."

"Wait… Wait a sec," There was a long and drawn out silence, and then, "Primus, that means there's a… a miniature _you_ running around. The Decepticon Empire is surely doomed!" TC cried out with a laugh.

"One question," Skywarp's laughing made its way to a more serious tone.

"What?"

"Aren't you a little young to be reproducing already, 'Screamer? Why didn't you tell us when it happened? We could have helped you know," the teleporter asked.

"Because I just found out myself,"

Thundercracker and Skywarp were silent at that for a long, long moment, wondering, above all, how in Primus _Starscream_, someone _that __fucking__ intelligent_ had not known he'd mated? That was even more unbelievable than him having a Sparkling, "Uh, 'Screamer,"

"What?" the leader retorted with annoyance, already afraid of what Skywarp was going to ask just by his tone.

"Would… you care to, you know… explain how you managed to do that and _not_ know it?"

He did have to go there didn't he? There was an exaggerated sigh from the silver Seeker, "I fell on her, alright?"

"You…" Thundercracker asked with a pause, doing his very best not to laugh at his younger Trine-Mate, "you _what_?"

The teleporter snickered and then broke all out cackling, "Primus slammed two virgins together and out popped a Sparkling! My friend, it absolutely _does not _get any better than that."

Thundercracker burst out laughing at Skywarp's comment, unable to contain himself from the hilarity of the entire situation being completely true.

Starscream slowed with a groan, letting the pair that had been flying beside him go ahead. When they were far enough ahead to notice something amiss, it was enough for him and he fired Null beams at them both, disabling their flight systems for a short time, "You both would really suck at moral support." Not that he'd meant that, since he wasn't seeking moral support, but it still felt good. He watched them both fall helplessly to the ground, "Feel the wrath of your _mighty leader_." he sneered.

* * *

_Boy oh boy, what would the universe do without you, Skywarp?_


	14. A Lesson in Barricade's Procreating

A/N: _Ok, few things. First, yay, another chapter._

_Second, I also thank you to my betas and anyone else who's helped me with this story, you're wonderful!_

_So what lesson exactly? I guess you'll have to read and find out :D_

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Barricade and Blacklight's encounter with Starscream. Blacklight was content to have finally met his mech creator. He was a lot more active than he had been while Barricade had been trying to hide him. Obviously meeting Starscream had been a good thing.

Hopefully the little 'Con wouldn't wanna see him often because Barricade didn't wanna have to bring him.

* * *

Barricade began pulling out of the garage nearly silently, as if she were sneaking out. One thing was amiss by the eyes of the girl who stood there watching the car apparently trying to sneak out, frowning more and more as she realized that Barricade was leaving. She set the Touch she had been texting Sam with down when she realized the Mustang was leaving. Blacklight was sitting on the bench watching the femme leave, but by the time Mikaela went to say something Barricade suddenly floored it and bolted out of sight. She looked back at the Sparkling, confused. She immediately flipped open her phone and dialed straight to the Mustang, "You forgot something?"

"_Not at all, I am leaving him in your care," _

What? The femme trusted her _that_ much? She raised her brows and glanced at Blacklight, "My care? How the hell am I supposed to do this, 'Cade? I've never cared for a Sparkling before!"

"_It's about time you learn,"_

"What? What the hell for? Why did you do this?"

"_I have to go to the Decepticon base, Mikaela. The only one who knows about me and Blacklight is Starscream. Hopefully word hasn't gotten around and the rest of the idiots still think I am a mech. I won't bring Blacklight into that fiasco if something erupts."_

The femme had a good point. It was to protect her little one. "Why are you headed there?"

"_I don't know. Starscream wanted all Decepticons _including_ me,"_ Barricade muttered with sour insecurity, _"probably out of spite, knowing him."_

Mikaela stared at the Sparkling before she sighed and asked one last thing, "How the hell do I take care of a Sparkling, Barricade? He doesn't even understand me!"

"_He understands. It is you who cannot understand. We went through that before. I will return as soon as I can. I'm sure it won't be long,"_

Sure, she knew Barricade trusted her – the femme even told her so – but with her _Sparkling_? Alone? What was she going to do with him?

What _was_ that offensive femme thinking? Mikaela flipped the phone shut and looked to Blacklight, who seemed just as confused as she was, "Alright, kiddo, looks like it's just you and me… just don't eat any furniture or anything and you and me will get along fine."

Blacklight tilted his head to the girl as he chirped at her and went to stand, curious as well where his femme creator had rushed off to. Mikaela called him to her and he responded quickly, walking with her as she turned and headed for the house, "I hope your mother knew what she was doing when she left you with me,"

The Sparkling responded with a chirrup and warbles as he followed her into the house. It was the first time he had ever seen this place before, and so his curiosity got the better of him as his little red optics took in everything. His optics went wide as squeaked in excitement.

Mikaela facepalmed at that squeak. Somehow she just knew that was the squeak of doom.

* * *

Barricade continued on her way, slightly wondering if what she had done was any good. She trusted Mikaela to care for her Sparkling, plus it would come in handy to have a Sparkling-sitter should the need arrive. She hoped it would be fruitful and neither of them killed each other. Whether Mikaela wanted it or not, she needed to know how to care for a Sparkling as far as Barricade was concerned, especially if the girl planned to hang out with giant evil robots from space. She had told the girl plenty. The rest was made up of whims and instinct.

She wondered how it would all turn out.

* * *

As for Blacklight, it was immediate.

Mikaela hadn't had time to grab him before Blacklight chirped and bolted, scurrying through the house as he inspected everything he could see. His first target was none other than the living room and all of the electronics it had to offer. He went through systematically pushing buttons on various things until the TV popped on. He looked up at it, listening as some news broadcaster was talking about an Island off the coast of Nova Scotia. Finding it uninteresting, he turned it off again and moved on. He came to a black component stereo and started hitting buttons until it suddenly began to play music. Still confused about Barricade's great plan, Mikaela looked over at the sound, "Blacklight turn that off." She wanted silence so she could think.

The Sparkling looked up at her and their eyes locked. He stopped a moment and without looking away his finger moved toward it again, watching her as her scowl got deeper and deeper. His finger moved and he inched toward the volume to make it go higher. Mikaela knew this game, "Don't you do it!" he then gave her a wicked grin. She knew that face. That was the face of 'Catch me if you can, bitch!'

"Blacklight!" Mikaela leapt from her seat and charged after the little Decepticon. He hit the volume to full blast and took off before she could catch him, cackling the entire way, "You little shit! Get back here!"

Definitely Barricade's Sparkling.

* * *

At the Decepticon base, Barricade pulled in rather slowly. The others were looking at her as she did, still surprised the enforcer was alive. Watching her make her way into the wreck room where Starscream had them gathered, they sneered at her and she only retorted with comments and such. Some were friendly, some not so friendly. The not so friendly usually coming from Barricade.

She didn't miss the look that was given by Thundercracker and Skywarp, however. They knew.

* * *

A little while later, back in Tranquility, Mikaela walked through the threshold to find him sitting at her laptop as if he'd been there for hours. He was pressing buttons and staring at the screen. Perhaps it would keep him occupied, since he seemed to occupy himself with Barricade's laptop at times.

However it didn't last. Barricade played Cybertronian games with him on the laptop inside of her when she thought no one was looking. Something this computer could not do. He asked the computer to do something and it locked up. He snorted and the computer went flying and he twittered angrily at it before running off.

"My computer!" Mikaela went running for the laptop as if it were a soldier that had just been shot on the battlefield. That temper had to of come from Barricade.

The Sparkling stopped to look at her, his head tilting as he watched her reach out for it on the ground. Surprisingly it was still in one piece, however if it still worked was questionable as she set it down on the coffee table. When he saw her sit down, he walked off again, looking around at various things as he did so.

Mikaela could still hear him tinkering. She inched herself to the side of the couch and leaned over. Looking around the side, she watched him simply tapping things or picking them up to examine them. She wondered to herself how Barricade ever kept him in one spot. He continued to inspect things he came across, sometimes holding them up to get a better or different view of them.

Curiosity from Starscream, check.

Mikaela rested back against the couch and threw her hands out. She shook her head, wondering what ever came across Barricade's processors to leave a Sparkling with her. Her wondering was cut short with the sound of shattering glass. Strangely it sounded a lot like a plate. Mikaela went to get up, curious of the sound, only to cringe when another broke. She quietly walked into the hall and towards where the sound was originating from. The kitchen. Instantly she winced.

When the girl finally made it into the kitchen, she found Blacklight balancing himself on a counter and systematically flicking glasses or dishes out of the cupboard, apparently to watch them hit other objects and break. She took a deep breath and shook her head. How was she going to explain this to her dad?

* * *

Just then the girl got a thought… Sure, he didn't come around much, but still… how to tell him?

"_What happened to the dishes, Mikaela?"_

"_It was an alien." She technically wouldn't be lying. _

"_You mean to tell me aliens came and broke all the dishes?"_

_How could she keep a straight face and lie like that? "Yup." _

Uh huh, yeah… he'd totally _not_ fall for it.

_

* * *

_

When the Sparkling moved, it broke Mikaela's dread of her father actually asking. "Blacklight," she said gently, hoping to not startle him and cause him to fall. It wasn't that she was afraid he would get hurt, but the fact he would destroy more. The little mech turned his head and looked at her and warbled something. She put her hand up, "Stop busting the glass, please? I can't very well replace it right now," The Sparkling regarded her a minute and hopped down off of the counter and walked to her, looking at her curiously. She was about to say something when she saw his optics fixed on something behind her and his head moved to peer around her. She didn't even have the chance to ask what before he took off _again_.

Blacklight wandered down the hallway, looking around as he came across steps. He looked up the stairs to the top then back around and started up them, his metal claws scraping whatever linoleum or hardwood the floor had to offer. Surely there would be something worth of interest up there.

Mikaela heard a clatter and perked to see what the noise was, but by the time she had, Blacklight continued up until he was out of sight. She could only assume he fell in his hurry to get up the stairs. It reminded her of what Barricade had told her about Starscream's supposed balance, _''Now that's gotta be some of daddy's talent right there.'_

* * *

Mikaela look at the floor as she followed the footsteps, _'Yeah, and how am I going to explain _that one_ to dad?'_ She looked down the floor at the mess… What could do that?

"_I suppose aliens scraped up the floor, too, right?"_

"_That was poltergeists."_

"_Poltergeists?"_

* * *

'_Yup, poltergeists.'_ Mikaela shook her head then headed to the stairs and prepared to go up only to stop at the sound of water being turned on. Surely this couldn't be good. She continued to listen as… wait a minute. She slowly headed up the steps, albeit dreading what she would find. Peeking around the door, she found Blacklight twittering to himself and playing in the tub, which was filling with water. So far he hadn't destroyed anything in here.

Mikaela watched him as he splashed around as an infant would at the substance. She smiled while she watched him. He was cute, that's for sure. She wondered how something so smart could be so fascinated with something as simple as water – but then again, did Cybertron even have water?

Her smile fell when he went for the shampoo and squeezed it. It broke open and drooled down his body. He watched it, reached for it and realized this stuff was cool when mixed with water!

"Seriously. How did Barricade do it? Your mother needs to stop feeding you whatever it is she's feeding you," Mikaela folded her arms, realizing there was nothing she could do.

The girl went to back out of the bathroom content to do something else while the Sparkling was occupied. Blacklight was still mumbling away but she stopped when it sounded like he had said something about 'Energon'. But his babble continued and she figured it was just that – Sparkling babble. And man did that little mech ever prattle.

Just when Mikaela thought that Blacklight would settle, even if it was in a tub of water, it was shattered as the mech suddenly jumped out of the tub and slid across the floor from the shampoo still on him, knocking down towels and getting sudsy water everywhere. While he was soaking wet, he caught his grip on the floor and took off for none other than her bedroom.

Mikaela shut her eyes with a grimace when she turned and saw where he was headed. She saw the water on the floor and followed the trail as if tracking her next meal; now all she needed was a spear… or in this case a net. When she got to the door, she saw something in her bed.

It was a lump. A lump that didn't belong. A moving lump, "Come on, 'Light, out." she suddenly said. The bump moved as if perking and suddenly the very wet and soapy blankets moved until he peeked out and chirped at her happily.

This was the last time _any_ Sparkling would be allowed in her home. Ever.

"You heard me, out." she thumbed away and he crawled out of the bed, content on leaving the room until bright red and other interesting colors caught his attention and he stopped. Mikaela, realizing what he had seen, stilled. No… not the makeup! Not the holy tool that passed down to women by Venus herself! Ugh! The Sparkling had just reached up and grabbed it and dug his claws into it as he inspected the substance.

"Put it down you little monster of the pit," she said evenly. "Or so help me… I'll do to you what I did to my cousin… let's just say every time he hears a dry he cries."

The Sparkling for a moment seemed to take the threat seriously… and then he flicked it at her and went for another.

"I'm gonna kill your mother," she groaned as she wiped away the broken bits of lipstick the best she could, mostly smearing the mess even more, which made her think of what her father used on cars to write on them, "I'm gonna draw bright pink smiley faces all over her while she's sleeping… oh yes I am. Bright pink _Autobot_ smiley faces. And you might just wake up pink."

He then went about grabbing them all and messing with them all as she growled. Needless to say, he ended up wearing all of it and in a final act of messiness, a puff of powder flew from something he had, covering Mikaela and himself.

When she saw his body and its new decorations, she frowned, "Never mind that. Your mother is gonna kill _me_," she walked in and took his hand and pulled him with her. He went slowly, still reaching out for things as the girl got him to the threshold where he grabbed a hold and refused to let go, "Blacklight, we need to get you cleaned!"

The Sparkling protested the idea and continued to hold onto the door frame, "I swear if my house makes it through this…" she trailed off as she suddenly pulled hard, the Sparkling grasped at the frame, but only clawing was heard and he screeched because she had pulled him from it. She continued to pull as he ran his claws down the wall, absolutely not wanting to go in there. Mikaela snorted as she finally got him back to the bathroom to clean him up. She didn't even look back at the wall to see what he had done.

* * *

Another thing to add to the climbing list of 'What happened while you were gone' to give her father. How was she gonna explain that? Aliens… Poltergeists… What else?

"_Which ones did this?"_

"_It was a moose."_

"_Say what?"_

* * *

Why had she even thought of a moose? "Seriously, kid, how does Barricade keep you still? Does she sit on you when no one is looking?" she knelt down on the already wet carpet in the bathroom and held him still while she tried to wipe him down with a washcloth. The oils in the makeup was making it impossible to clean it up, and knowing Barricade's winning personality, she could see it now. "Oh yeah, if I can't get this shit off of you, were both goners."

Blacklight only chirruped at her, wondering why she was wiping all of the colors away with the cloth as he intently watched her. The feeling of the cloth over his body was cool! He'd have to bug her for more of those later.

Finally after about 5 minutes of trying, she reached into her pocket and called Barricade. She set the phone on speaker and set it down so she could continue washing the baby 'Con. He went for the phone and she quickly held him still, "Stop it, 'Light. Hold still so I can get this shit off of you,"

There was a very baritone laugh that came from the phone, _"I hope you two are getting along,"_

"Shut up, 'Cade. He demolished my house,"

"_That… is not my problem. It's yours,"_

"Says the femme who leaves her Sparkling with a human who knows nothing of getting this little monster to behave! You're a terrible mother; a bitchy one at that. In fact, I think I may have to call social services."

"_I take that as a compliment. Welcome to my world,"_ the femme deadpanned.

"Yeah, well I don't think you're gonna be a happy camper when you see him," the girl squinted her eyes as she got into Blacklight's nooks and crannies, making him squirm and she smirked, _'This little shit is ticklish!'_

"_Why not?"_

Mikaela continued to torment the Sparkling by tickling him and got him giggling, yet she spoke as nothing were wrong, "He got into my makeup and proceeded to get it all over himself,"

"_Joy," _Barricade heard the giggle, wondering why he was laughing, but didn't ask.

"I am secretly hoping he gets it all over your interior. When you coming back? I might have to tape him to the wall or ceiling just to get him to sit still!"

"_So tape him to the wall,"_ Did she mean that?

"I don't even know why I try," she said as she backed up from the Sparkling and he leapt for the water once again, splashing around.

Mikaela quickly grabbed for her phone as Barricade's voice came over it, _"What is that noise?"_

"He's getting a bubble bath,"

"_Enjoy my little creature of torture that I have put unto you,"_ There was another laugh as the line went dead.

Mikaela looked at her phone and shrugged then looked back to the Sparkling, "Level with me here, 'Light," she said. The Sparkling stopped and looked up at her as if listening.

"You can't go around destroying everything in your path, you gotta be more careful."

He splashed again, chirping and buzzing amusedly. Mikaela had no idea what the rambunctious Sparkling even was saying, but only fearing for her house as she watched him.

* * *

About an hour later, when the warm water had gone cold and all of the suds were gone, Blacklight got out and headed down the stairs. When he got to the living room, he glanced at the computer that hadn't been broken then looked to the entertainment center and saw a boom box sitting on top of it. Suddenly, as if an instinct kicked in, his optics started doing something really funny and a thin blue light ran the entire way down the boom box as he Trans-scanned it, matching his own structure to accommodate for the shift. Just after that, he turned into an exact duplicate and parked himself on the couch, muttering to himself, wondering how he had done that.

Mikaela, in her search for the now missing baby 'Con, stopped when she got to the living room. Her eyes fell onto the boom box sitting on the couch. She clearly remembered leaving the… she stopped when her eyes automatically went to the top of the entertainment center and low and behold there was one there as well.

"Blacklight?" she called. The boom box on the couch suddenly transformed slightly, revealing Blacklight, who was chattering loudly and he transformed back into the boom box again.

Mikaela turned as she heard the tell-tale sound of Barricade's engine and she swiftly grabbed Blacklight, "No noise!" she said with a chuckle and headed for the door, "Let's surprise her, how about?"

When she got outside, she was just in time to see the garage door shutting and she went to the side door, "Barricade! How was your meeting?"

"It went well, how was your…" Barricade paused when she realized a certain someone was not with the girl in her field of vision, "where's my Sparkling?" the femme offhandedly wondered if Mikaela really had taped him to a wall since I didn't register in her mind to scan the giant box in the girl's hand.

Mikaela held up the boom box which had started chirping and buzzing as a pair of red optics peeked from it. Barricade watched with slight amusement, "He looks an awful lot like Frenzy,"

"I changed my mind about you having more Sparklings, 'Cade." Mikaela set Blacklight down and he unfolded, running to Barricade to tell him everything he had discovered, "For all of our sanity," she shook her head while looking at the femme, "just… no. Don't do it."

"Surely he wasn't all that bad,"

"Bad? No. But given the scientist in Starscream and your bad attitude, I think one is _plenty_."

"Why?"

"It should be illegal by all laws for you to breed."

The 'Con was confused at the comment, but laughed, stating, "Just for that, I might be spiteful enough to do it someday."

Not even wanting to ponder more mini Barricade-Starscreams, Mikaela chose to change the subject entirely, "So how was the 'evil Decepticon meeting'?"

"It was interesting to say the least."

"That good huh?"

"Let's just say 'Screamer has a few screws loose if he plans on accomplishing anything that came out of his vocal processors today."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Decepticon base…

"Hey 'Screamer! We Heard Barricade is a femme and has a Sparkling!" Runabout suddenly said as he and his brother drew into Starscream's self-proclaimed office.

Starscream turned slightly, surprised, yet wondering how much they knew, "Where did you hear that?"

"Autobots."

"Huh, oh really. Which ones?"

"All of them actually, they're wondering if we know who sparked her. Sunstreaker thinks it was Prowl. Sideswipe said the main thing they think right now is that it was another Autobot and they kept it secret."

Starscream burst out laughing, "That's a good one." If no one knew, let them play the guessing game, "Let me know what else turns up." He smirked, _'this should be entertaining.'_

* * *

_Keep them guessing :D Entertaining indeed, 'Screamer, entertaining indeed._


	15. Building Bases and New Arrivals

A/N: _My computer is **the** freak of technological nature. I swear it!_

_And onto life for the Decepticons.  
_

* * *

In the middle of the desert, Starscream stood watch over the expanding of the building they would use as the main hangar. They had already cordoned off areas that would be used for different purposes. They had also started a second building for work later.

For now they stayed at the main one, creating a room for a medic, should one ever arrive. There were separate quarters that weren't entirely huge, but gave them each their own place to hide if they wanted to be left alone. Another room was specifically for the Seekers to stay if they wanted time with each other and no one else.

The 'Wreck Room' had already been built, but there were more rooms and areas to be added and fixed yet. He had done a bit himself, even though he had said he wouldn't, but a bored Starscream did things he wouldn't normally do, which included getting his hands dirty working with the others. Besides, things would go a lot faster with his help, especially if these other slow pokes were anything to go by.

Suddenly Thrust stopped and looked up from where he was working outside. He turned a few times, eyeing the entire sky as if looking for something. This got Starscream's attention, who had been carrying a crate with computer items in it that they had gathered the night before from unsaid places. The leader stopped and watched Thrust's strange actions. He furrowed his optics at him as the Seeker circled again, his optics never leaving the sky, "Something wrong, Thrust?"

"No... No, something's right!" Thrust exclaimed as he finally looked away from the sky to his leader.

"Well? What is it?"

"I can hear them – They're coming," Thrust smiled, "finally."

Starscream then looked up after he set down his crate, not seeing anything, "Who?"

"Who do you think?" Thrust bounced as if waiting for permission.

Starscream nodded when he understood, "Then what are you waiting for? Go get them!" Starscream made his way into the building with his crate. He knew Thrust missed his Trine-Mates and would not refuse him to go and see them. Thrust turned and took off, transforming. Thundercracker and Skywarp watched him go. They both thumbed in his direction as they looked to Starscream for an answer.

"Dirge and Ramjet have arrived." Starscream said simply as he set about going through the computer parts that were in the crate. He lifted monitors and CPUs, scrutinizing them all, studying them, "What am I supposed to do with all of this slag? My optics are probably bigger than some of these monitors."

Skywarp shrugged, "Build something better?"

"There aren't even any computers even close to ours on this planet to even start with I don't think. This won't add up to anything. How backwards _is _this rock?"

"Well Thrust did come back earlier with something he said you would like," Skywarp nodded towards a closed off crate sitting obscurely by the far wall.

"What is it?" the leader's optics followed the nod and glanced over, wondering why it was sitting by itself.

"How am I supposed to know? He told us not to peek."

"One has to wonder why, knowing him." Starscream moved to the other crate and opened it. Inside was nothing short of a miracle. Starscream knew better than to think it was junk when he got a better look and he snapped the top shut before looking dubiously to his Trine-Mates, "Where did he get this?" His voice was even; already knowing someone was in really deep shit and to remember to find out how it was going to be explained.

"He said the humans wouldn't say what they saw," Skywarp shrugged.

"I doubt he just walked in, shook hands, got this equipment and left," Starscream replied, already having a feeling he knew what had transpired.

"That's probably why the humans wouldn't say," Thundercracker answered.

Starscream sighed and shook his head, knowing there was nothing he could do, he opened the crate once more, "With this, at least I know I can make a half decent computer system for the base. Remind me to have a little talk with our other Trine later. 'Warp, grab me all of those CPUs and wires from the other crate, would you?"

"Yeah," Skywarp nodded while answering. "sure."

* * *

Thrust flew as fast as he could to where he read his Trine-Mates were coming. He kept his optics on the sky as he circled, now impatiently waiting for them to come. His bond with them seemed to become stronger as they approached, solidifying them once again with friendly calls to each other from their long separation.

It was a few minutes later he saw 5 incoming fireballs. Wait, 5? Had they picked up a couple others on their way in? He headed for the one he knew was Dirge as the Seeker crashed down, followed by the other 4 quickly after. They all came in very close to one another, and thankfully no humans were around as he transformed and landed. He reached a tendril of himself over his bond, and as he did Dirge and Ramjet both started to unfold immediately.

"We made it!" Dirge came out of his hole first, the sun's light reflecting blue from his silver armor. Shaking his legs as though they were wet as the sand fell from his copper joints the blue-reflective Seeker asked, "…What in the slag?" He picked his foot up to look at the sand falling from it, "What is this stuff?"

"It's called sand." The black and silver Seeker known as Ramjet replied as he too stood and shook the sand from his joints, "Primus, what is up with this stuff? It's like everywhere!"

"Welcome to the desert. You'll find a lot of it here." Thrust smirked as he approached the two, "I trust your trip was well?"

"I guess if you don't count playing dodge-the-planet with that giant gaseous ball out past the red one." Dirge stomped a few times for good measure as he glanced toward the sky, "Primus, does that one have a gravity field on it."

"I still think it jumped out in front of us." Ramjet commented.

"Who did you bring with you?" Thrust looked over and nodded to the other landings.

"Two Stunticons and a Combaticon." Dirge turned to look himself.

"That's a little weird," Thrust commented curiously as he looked to the three that hadn't transformed yet, "where are the rest of their teams?"

Dirge shrugged, "Pit if I know. The Combaticon was on a volcanic satellite to that giant planet. Grabbed them on the way."

"It's called Jupiter. I think the moon you speak of is Io." Thrust corrected.

"Listen to you all knowledgeable about this planetary system and stuff," came a snotty voice.

Couldn't wait, could he? "Shove it up your ion shanks, Dirge,"

* * *

Starscream sat down with all of the wires and computers in front of him after quickly going through it all, working his own processors to get something built. He looked more like a child in a box of toys by the way the wires were now strewn all over him with belts and CD-ROMs dangling from him in various places. Once in a while he would shake a pesky wire off that was annoying him as he worked. "You'd think humans would be more organized in building these instead of wires jumbled into the things they call computers," he muttered to no one in particular as he strung out a particularly long wire and glanced at it. Taking measurements of it, he then set it aside.

He set rest he planned to keep while he finished rummaging through the crate, "Do they realize they don't even _need _half of these?" he asked aloud, then considered that if this pile was anything to go by, "Mmm…Probably not." He continued to go through them, separating the different wires from one another before he even started on hard drives and optical ones, "Maybe someday they'll get a decent scientist to teach them how to be more efficient. Hell, maybe one day they'll have _me_ to tell them. Certainly would stop them from ruining this wobbly planet."

Soundwave approached Starscream and stopped when he found him talking to himself. Obviously Starscream was stressing a little. When the leader realized Soundwave was staring at him, he stopped and dropped his hands to his lap. Glaring up at the CO he asked, "Got a staring problem?"

"Thrust reported that Dirge and Ramjet landed safely. There are 5 of them including two Stunticons and one Combaticon." Yeah, certainly gonna have to keep an optic on him.

"Lovely." Starscream went back to sorting out wires as Soundwave went to leave, "And Soundwave,"

"Yes Commander?"

"I want you to be my Second in Command from here on out."

Soundwave only nodded and continued on his way.

Starscream went back to tinkering without another word. He had hoped for at least one Constructicon sooner that could help with the building. The teams _did_ have designations for a reason.

He was getting sand in places he hadn't known existed when the wind blew too hard and the sound of sand rubbing between metal irritated him to no end. He knew the others were suffering just as much as well, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

* * *

"So who's the Combaticon?" Thrust asked.

"It's me!" a chipper voice cried out, almost too happy for any of them to have liked.

"You? Why weren't you one of the ones to actually _get_ lost?" Thrust mumbled as he heard the voice.

"What? What did I do?" the red mech asked as he unfolded and quickly approached the lead Seeker.

"You exist, 'nuff said."

"Hey, at least I ain't dead like I heard Brawl was. Is it true he got his aft handed to him?"

"So quick to delight in the misfortune of one of your own team members, huh?"

"Well… no."

"Yes, he's dead. Bumblebee and the humans killed him as far as I heard. At least that's what Starscream said,"

"You couldn't believe Starscream if your life depended on it," the mech replied haughtily, "He probably knocked him off himself for his own laugh,"

"Go…" Thrust pointed, "find an alt mode, Swindle. And then when you're done, go to the coordinates provided. And do try to get caught by humans with lots and _lots _of Sabot rounds,"

Swindle turned, searching out a road but Thrust stopped him by touching his shoulder, the Seeker smirked, "And I would be careful what you say about Starscream, he _is_ the new Decepticon Commander. Surely you've downloaded at least some of the alterations."

"Well that just spells disaster no matter how you look at it," Swindle said before he took notice of a road not too far away that he had found on a map.

The Trine watched Swindle disappear to find a new mode and they looked at each other. Thrust chuckled as he turned to Ramjet and Dirge, "I give him 2 Earth weeks,"

Dirge smirked, "An Earth month,"

"One week," Ramjet added.

Thrust snickered, "You're all on,"

* * *

Starscream had finally set all of the wires, tangled or not to one side, the drives in another pile and the CPUs of all of the computers in another with various circuit boards. From there, he re-opened the crate that had the more powerful computer and he pulled it out. He examined the CPU, finding that it was built on the basis of human Nano and Quantum mechanics, "Wow, where _did_ he get this?" He really wondered what happened for Thrust to end up with it. This was some really strong technology for the humans on this planet. It didn't add up to some of their own trans-metaphysical technology however.

He then decided that one day they had _a lot_ of explaining to do. And that yes, aliens _really did_ steal it all – but not for the reasons they thought.

He was confident the computer would be perfect for them once he supplied broke down circuits from the other computers that he could to get it going, "I need about 6 very large flat screen monitors or televisions." He muttered, figuring how powerful the computer would be, "I wonder where we find those?" he asked as he decided what would go where and such, "What brand though? Sony? Panasonic? Perhaps those off-name shit brands no one cares about,"

He set it down then proceeded to disconnect all of the regular CPUs from their motherboards and throw the useless motherboards into a corner, flinging each one with a flick of his claws, sometimes seeing if he could embed them in the side of the building. He lifted a particularly colorful motherboard and examined it with interest, "I wonder if the humans will notice their digital billboards missing," he mumbled and smirked as a thought came to him, "…and what alien they'll blame it on."

"You keep talking to yourself like that and others are gonna wonder if you got a few wires loose," Skywarp chuckled as he walked by and disappeared again.

Starscream was snapped from his musing by the voice and looked up to see Thundercracker. For a split nano-second, he wondered if he had heard who he thought he did as he saw the blue Seeker meander his way past, "'Cracker?" Thundercracker stopped and turned, nodding to him, "Do you have any circuits or boards with high speed that you can spare?"

"What for?"

"Well, do you want me to get this stupid thing running or not?" Starscream held up a jumble of wires and motherboards.

The blue Seeker puzzled a second, and then snickered at the mess, "I could care less. It's your project, not mine." he turned and reached into his sub-space, pulling a few that weren't needed and tossed them to Starscream before moving on.

"Perfect," Starscream went to work in his little world, creating a new motherboard and started chopping boards into what he needed and resetting them while connecting the CPUs in one fashion on a board that Thundercracker had supplied, making sure each one would work as a boost for the one he planned to use as his main, "Given a little Energon…"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before there was a very loud crash as an entire wall literally fell and slammed into the ground.

Starscream had already started spinning his mini-gun and onlined all of his weapons, prepared to fire until the dust revealed them. Everyone else present had jumped with their weapons trained on them as well and turned to the sound.

After a plume of dust, there stood the culprits. Both were waving their hands in front of their faces to swish away the dust. Runamuck and Runabout looked up at Starscream, and cringed from the heated look they were receiving from him and everyone else as well, "Um… whoops?"

"Think they were gonna shoot us, hey?" a voice filtered from their area.

"Whoops my aft!" Starscream lowered his arm everyone else following. Everyone calmed once more and proceeded on their way. He dropped his hands with the items into his lap and glared at the twins, sneering at them, "What if you were on Hook's medical berth and he suddenly said 'whoops' while working on a vital part of you?" angered that he had snapped wires and motherboards from flinching at the sound. "How I wish I could get my hands on Megatron's circuits and processors. They aren't half as fragile and I am sure he would love to know his processors went to a good cause like a base computer for me."

Starscream lifted the work he had done and looked at it, tilting his head in annoyance. Absolutely destroyed.

"Take a swim, I am sure he won't mind," Thundercracker smirked, "being he's dead and all,"

"Don't tempt me," Starscream replied, not even looking up from his now destroyed project. He smirked as he considered that the humans actually thought that the bodies down there were inaccessible and entombed.

He went to repairing the work he had already completed. "Damned twins," Starscream muttered. "Definitely need a brig as well,"

* * *

Back in the middle of no-man's land, Thrust watched the two Stunticons pop up from their holes, realizing that their leader wasn't with them, he asked, "Any idea where Motormaster is?"

"Nope, we separated quite a time ago in an asteroid field a couple k'rs… – er light years – away." Breakdown replied as he stood, shaking the sand from his dark blue body. He offered a hand to Drag Strip just after, "With any luck, the rest of our team will find us eventually. Dead End and Wildrider ended up with Motormaster, and we… well, we ended up with us,"

"Lovely. Alright, go find alt modes, and don't get seen by the humans, understood? When you are done, go to the base with the coordinates provided. Starscream will be awaiting your arrival."

"Starscream huh? This should be good," Breakdown smirked before walking off. Drag Strip followed behind.

"What about us and alt modes, Thrust?" Ramjet asked as he watched the Stunticons leave.

"Well, there is a base not far from here, but getting to it is rather tricky. We need to get in and get out without being seen or caught."

"Where is it?" the silver and black Seeker asked.

"Heh, the outskirts of Las Vegas,"

"Isn't that like one of the biggest cities in the United States?" Dirge asked.

"Wow, look at you being all knowledgeable on the USA and stuff." Thrust sneered with a poke. Dirge cuffed him.

"Where is Skywarp when you need him?" Ramjet asked, wondering how they were going to get into the base.

"No Skywarp. Bad idea. We will go in and you two scan the first ones that meet your fancy. If anything, hide your infrared and radar signatures and make it a little harder. I think they already know something is up."

Both of the other Seekers nodded and took off behind Thrust.

* * *

Starscream spent the next moments wiring the chip boards that made up modems, video cards and soundcards, making a perfect bridge before he set about soldering the wires together. He was happy to have known something about building crap like this, even with the worst available items.

He looked up when he heard footsteps. He had thought it was one of his Trine-Mates but to his vexation it was none other than Swindle, "Primus, how in the Pit did _you_ manage to find this planet?"

"I followed Soundwave's broadcast. Came in with Dirge and Ramjet,"

"Save us all," Starscream muttered with a roll of the optics as he looked back down to his work.

"You know, you guys are the reason I had therapy on Cybertron."

"No doubt. The shrink never worked, Swindle." Starscream looked up at the Combaticon as he continued to wire the boards in his hands. Frustration from having to fix the thing again, he didn't need a distraction, "Now get. Go find something to do and away from me. There's a building to be reinforced, make yourself useful."

Swindle huffed at the Seeker's arrogance and moved on, "And Swindle?" the red Combaticon turned to his new leader who spoke, "No harming humans or anything of the like. I find out about it and you'll be at the bottom of the ocean with your very dead teammate, got it?"

Swindle stopped, wondering if he would follow through. That's when Starscream looked up with his optics and could almost read his mind. Swindle saw the look and froze knowing that look meant that he planned to go through with it. "Try me." the Seeker dared.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Breakdown and Drag Strip made themselves present, nodding to the Commander that was still sitting on the floor. Both started laughing when they saw him covered from head to toe in wires, "Look, a wired Starscream. Think if we stuck his finger into a socket, he would glow like a Christmas tree, 'Strip?"

The other Stunticon chuckled, "I dunno, why don't you grab him and we'll find out."

Starscream hiked an optic ridge, wondering if they would actually go through with it, "Where did you two come up with that?"

"Internet, a 'Con can learn a lot there." Breakdown smirked, watching Starscream fumble with all of the boards and wires.

"Humans are so disorganized. You have no idea how long it took me just to separate this crap," The Seeker strung out what he had connected so far and looked at it, "It's supposed to become a computer, but I don't know what it will turn out to be."

"So what do we do?"

"Go get me a digital billboard. A crown, a cape and one of those stick things kings carried around while you're at it." Starscream never looked away while tilted his work and examined it from another angle.

Drag Strip scoffed, "You're joking. Thrust just told us not to get seen. Just how do you expect us two to even get back here with those and _not_ be seen?"

Starscream sighed, obviously those two had a lot to learn, "Yes, I was. Get oriented around here then and I will debrief you when I get the first part of this slagridden computer done. No harming humans or any structures made by them or the same fate as Megatron will await you at the bottom of the ocean, alright?"

"Yep," both Stunticons nodded before moving on.

* * *

"Wonder what happened to him? He's different," Breakdown muttered to his teammate.

"Yeah he is, hopefully he stays that way. I like it."

"Any other time he would have _shot_ us for that,"

"That's why I like it, 'Down,"

* * *

Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet all arrived at the same time. Starscream peered at them as they entered – having been waiting for Thrust. He instantly furrowed his optics at Ramjet who was white with red and black stripes across his shoulders and chest in various broken places. Across the top of his one shoulder was blue where small stars decorated the single tailfin of his jet mode, making Starscream pucker an optic ridge as he continued to take in the strange colors. USAF was clearly seen broken down into his root mode on his left. Not again. "Why does that color scheme seem so familiar to me?" he asked.

"Thunderbird," Ramjet replied simply.

Starscream snorted as he instinctively looked the smaller Seeker up and down, "Are you the right model for it?"

"F-16 Fighting Falcon, correct?"

"Did you destroy the one you copied?"

"Nah, we were too much in a rush to get out of there."

"Good. Don't get seen, I already got Thundercracker for returning as a Blue Angel F-22."

"Aren't the Blue Angels F/A-18 Hornets?" came the other trine leader's voice.

"Look at you all knowledgeable on US Military Aircraft and all," Dirge sneered.

"Yeah," Thrust sneered as he punched Dirge in the arm, "How about that. Go me."

Starscream shook his head as he looked up to Dirge who was rubbing his arm in mock pain. The Seeker looked a lot like Thrust, meaning he also probably also took on the same model, "Eagle?"

Dirge shook his head, "Actually it's a Tomcat. Was the best fit. And check this out!" The Seeker wiggled his wings on his back, "They move!"

"Weird." Starscream didn't even bother saying that the Tomcat supposedly wasn't used as much anymore. He went back to his soldering, determined to get it his little project working by at least night fall, "Thrust." he suddenly called without looking away.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that computer?"

"I found it."

"You absolutely suck at lying,"

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it," Thrust finished with a quick nod before turning with his Trine and leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back at the garage where Barricade had been in early recharge, she woke to something not right. Suddenly there was an unbearably loud scream that sounded eerily like 'Mi-kae-la'. The birds scattered at the sound, the Sparkling shrieked and fell off of the back seat where he had also been recharging and car alarms began sounding off around the immediate area.

Obviously the culprit didn't care who or what heard her.

Mikaela didn't even flinch as she popped another pretzel stick into her mouth with a smug and very dirty grin, all the while glancing down to the hot orange window stick she had found lying around the garage.

Quietly the girl stood and decided to slowly make her way toward the garage. When she got to the final step, she heard Barricade's unearthly engine rev and tried to hide her smirk. Before she even got to the door Barricade's voice carried out, "Payback is a bitch, Mikaela. And so am I, remember?"

Mikaela could not figure out how the femme could possibly return the favor, "Yeah, and until that time, you're gonna look like an absolute ass going through town," the girl grinned as she glanced in to see her art work.

"Up yours. Clean me."

Mikaela's grin just got wider. "I think we need to take you to a car wash, what'ta ya say?" the girl said smugly, eying the orange Autobot smiley faces covering Barricade's body.

"Clean this superior, smarter and more technologically advanced being before you!"

Mikaela snickered as she tilted her head. Well it wasn't exactly pink, but it was still funny as hell, "I saw a really good one downtown Las Vegas." The girl continued, pretending to have not heard her.

The femme growled then got quiet as she wondered how in the Pit Mikaela had managed it without waking her or Blacklight.

Mikaela finally broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and turned for her apartment as she realized what the femme was probably thinking by her silence.

* * *

_Haha, Starscream talks to himself! Of course, that's no so weird, don't we all? :P_


	16. Cats & Mice

A/N: _"Radio has no future. Heavier-than-air flying machines are impossible. X-rays will prove to be a hoax."_ – William Thomson, Lord Kelvin, British scientist, 1899.

I bet they're eating their words now...

* * *

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
they say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it,  
come on!_

The Mustang shot down a back alley, bouncing as it hit ruts in the road, zipping by people who quickly moved against walls so they didn't get hit from the obvious officer in pursuit. Of course it really couldn't be called a police pursuit when it was the cop car being chased by the red Challenger that shot by them afterward. People watched curiously as it pulled into traffic, the side of the car flew outwards as rear tires spun erratically trying to gather traction as it took off, disappearing around the corner. The red Challenger doing the same as it chased the cop car.

As Murphy would have it, word gets around fast between Autobots and Decepticons. Word got around _too_ fast. But it didn't mean the femme hadn't known it was coming.

* * *

Mikaela watched apprehensively out the windshield as she kept her seat, keeping an eye out for any others as the Mustang blew through traffic and took off down the first side road available, trying to lose the car behind it. It hadn't taken long for the Challenger to get caught in traffic, and thus lost the black and white 'Stang.

The girl in the driver seat suddenly sat up and yelled, "Shit!" and started tapping the steering wheel in a panic with her palms, "Go, go, go 'Cade, _go_!" and sure enough, the other one of the Decepticon twins shot down in front of Barricade.

Mikaela held on as the Mustang slammed into reverse and spun her tires. Barricade reversed out where she had first entered, nearly hitting another car as she did a 90 degree turn and took off down another street, the black twin chasing.

This had been going on for hours now. One nose would appear past a building and another car would bolt. Sometimes the flashes of yellow or bright red streaked down side streets far faster than legally possible and then either a black and white car would spin from around another turn with a screech of tires or the same black and white car would have sirens blaring and lights flashing as she chased another. Of course, humans were concerned about the car chases in the middle of a busy town, however none really thought about it seeing a cop car. They didn't even stop to think that this particular cruiser didn't even _belong_ in this precinct.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, the Seekers had gathered in their room.

"You need to tell them, 'Screamer." Thundercracker leaned back to his younger Trine-Mate.

"Tell who what?" Dirge looked up from calibrating a weapon.

"Curiosity killed the Seeker, didn't it Dirge?" Thrust smirked.

Thundercracker ignored the other Seekers, "Tell them about your Sparkling. The Autobots are sniffing. Everyone pretty much knows Barricade is a femme."

The other Seekers looked up, curious as to what Thundercracker was saying. Yes, they had heard about Barricade. They had also gotten wind that she had a living Sparkling. But they still hadn't known who sparked her.

"It was _you_?" Dirge looked to the other silver Seeker with a hiked optic ridge. He then started to chuckle, "Primus save us all, for Starscream has reproduced!"

"Shut up, Dirge," Starscream glanced at the blue-reflective mech then looked away, "I don't want to hear it."

Ramjet was snickering with Dirge as he leaned on the table, "_You_ have a Sparkling? What are the chances of that happening?"

Starscream looked to the white Seeker and furrowed his optics, "Obviously more than you'll ever have." He wasn't about to tell him it was a damned accident.

"Well I want to know how it happened and none of us knew about it." Thrust nodded. Yes, he'd heard, but still hadn't known exactly who the Sparkling's mech creator was.

Skywarp instantly began snickering, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Starscream snorted and punched the black Seeker in the arm, "Shut it while you're ahead, Skywarp." He then glanced to Thundercracker with slight concern, "You know what is probably going to happen when they know for sure, right?"

"I bet the Autobots are gonna be pissed to find out that it was you who sparked the femme." Thundercracker replied.

Skywarp smirked at the idea that it would probably rile them up. "I think they were secretly hoping it was an Autobot so they could stake claim on it." He the put his claw to his chin in thought, "What would it be called though?" Skywarp muttered, "An Autocon," he held up one hand, then put up the other, "or Deceptibot?"

Thundercracker only side-glanced at Skywarp before looking back to Starscream, "I'm surprised they haven't tried to take it away already."

Starscream growled. "_Him_. _His_ designation is Blacklight. If they know what's good for them, they will leave Barricade _and_ Blacklight alone."

* * *

In town some miles away…

They hadn't gotten very far until Barricade saw Bumblebee and Bluestreak shoot across an intersection near a bank and casino, "Gives a whole new meaning to telling someone to play in traffic, doesn't it?"

"I guess," the femme replied as she came to a stop next to another building a few blocks away waiting. A few minutes passed before she saw a maroon car come up behind her and her tires squawked as she took off once again, this time it was Hot Rod giving chase. She tore down alleyways and the youngling followed, sometimes rubbing his side on one of the buildings, but managing to keep up with her. She went to turn right down a main street and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sitting at the front a stop light and quickly changed her mind, shooting across the intersection with a bounce, passing pedestrians and other vehicles with Hot Rod still hot on her tail joined by Bluestreak.

Mikaela watched with a bounce as she saw the two Lamborghinis and she stuck her hand out of Barricade's window and shot them the finger with a huge grin as they passed. She could hear their engines revving in annoyance. Barricade bounced through another intersection and at the last moment kicked out her ass end as she took a turn, nearly sideswiping another car. Hot Rod unfortunately got stuck with a red light. Mikaela and Barricade both snickered as the youngling seemed to visually deflate. However, Bluestreak was still after her.

_(You naughty thing)  
You're ripping up the dance floor, honey  
(You naughty woman)  
You shake your ass around for everyone  
(You're such a mover)_

"_Hey Barricade, I'm holding you to that thing on your aft!"_ Bluestreak called to the femme.

"_In your wildest dreams, youngling,"_ the femme replied as she slowed and maneuvered while blending in with traffic at a stoplight. Bluestreak was only a couple of cars away, as well. When the light turned green, she veered into another lane, cutting people off. This only forced Bluestreak to move with traffic as she got away cackling madly.

It was known that Henderson wasn't exactly the biggest town to be doing this, but none of them were brave enough to take this chase to Las Vegas, which was about 8 miles away, so they kept to this town.

A few minutes later, Barricade saw him before he saw her. Apparently he was hiding like she had been doing. Braving the idea of teasing the one who thought he was hiding, she slowed down to a crawl as she got closer while she revved a hellacious snarl. Just as she passed the road, the engine of the mech revved and she boosted away, Runamuck giving chase as she laughed.

The Decepticon twin laughed, "Get back here Barricade! How dare you tease a mech like that when you _know_ we can't have you!"

"Up yours, bitch, catch me!" She took off down another street, wailing her sirens to get people to move out of her way. Successfully losing the mech in the jungle of cars, she grinned inwardly. However her grin ceased when she caught sight of another Autobot, who began to follow. Mikaela looked back, seeing the red Porsche, "I think that's Cliffjumper,"

"Yup,"

"Go!"

The femme turned down a few more streets and found another alleyway, losing the youngling very quickly in traffic. She sat watching for another mech to drive by. Since she was in such a small alley, there was no way they would try to take her on, so she was safe from being chased or cornered.

Just then Mikaela watched two Lamborghini's appear and disappear as they passed the alleyway. She recognized them immediately and pointed, "That was the twins!"

"What? Again?"

"No, no, it's the Autobot twins, Let's chase them!" Mikaela smirked, egging the femme on.

"Why would I _want_ to chase those two idiots?"

"Cops and Robbers."

Barricade looked up the term and chuckled at the idea, "It's a child's game."

"No sense of fun, 'Cade, this is just an upgrade called the 'adult version'!" the girl bounced in her seat, Blacklight quickly got in position when he felt Barricade move as she suddenly turned on her lights when the Autobot twins flew by. Her sirens went full blast as she gave chase.

There was a sudden excited squeal from the back seat of the Mustang. Apparently Blacklight was having a ball. He just thought it was the coolest thing to be messing with all of the others.

Both twins swerved as they realized police were on them and quickly bolted forward when they realized exactly what cop was after them. They both shot down two different streets, splitting up. Barricade chose to chase the yellow one because he stuck out that much more. What made this more interesting is because people were pulling over, giving the car chase speed through the city.

"So you wanna chase femmes do ya," Barricade called to the twin as she came up behind him.

"Catch us if you can, Decepticunt!" Sideswipe gunned it into a lane next to his brother from a different street, zipping between traffic getting further than Sunstreaker.

Mikaela thumbed in the twins' direction, "Did they just…"

"Yes… yes they did," the engine of the Mustang roared as she boosted forward in speed.

However, being slower because of having Blacklight, Barricade ended up losing the yellow twin as he sped off without his brother and she shut off her sirens and lights, moving casually down another side street to the outskirts of the city. They watched Runamuck turn down a different street, apparently having missed the femme. He disappeared a few seconds later into traffic.

"Where there's one, there's usually another close behind,"

"Gotcha," Mikaela nodded, waiting for when Barricade would take off again in the chases. She had to admit this was fun, and if Barricade hadn't been enjoying herself to some extent, she surely would have gone where they were not. No, the femme was deliberately hanging around the city where all of the young mechs apparently flocked to as if they had conspired to actually catch Barricade today.

The one thing she had going for her today, is that she was used to running and getting out of tight spots because of her life in Vos. Perhaps they knew nothing of her history, which would mean Prowl had kept his mouth shut.

She set on her brakes in another alleyway, watching the front and back when two more appeared. They registered as being Decepticons, but she had no idea who they were, "Identify yourself!"

"Ha, Barricade! Thought we would find you here! We were wondering why all of the ground pounders had taken off for the city!" She knew that voice. Oh, Barricade remembered Drag Strip well. She'd give him a run for his money.

"Then get your afts in gear," she replied coolly.

And in gear they did as they took off after her. She backed out, nearly hitting another cop car, as a blue 2009 GT-R Skyline came close to her push bar, revving his engine threateningly, "Move it!" Breakdown called.

"Shut up, Stunticon! I can't move with a human vehicle – a _police car_ no less – _up my aft_!" The mech backed off until Barricade righted herself, when he saw her take off he called to his team member, "Come on, 'Strip! Get her!"

"On it, 'Down!" the silver Dodge Viper nearly yelled as he charged after the femme, tires squealing as he lost traction, his ass end zipping sideways. However the mix up that Barricade had caused made it impossible to catch them – especially because soon after Breakdown left, every car but them near that road suddenly stopped running.

The stunned cop who was trying to figure out what was going on only watched in horrified silence when horns started blaring. A Mustang cruiser _running away_ from other cars and suddenly all of the cars go dead? Maybe he had had one too many cups of coffee – he shook his head as he prepared for people to get out of their cars, not even wanting to _try_ to explain _that_ to his precinct.

They heard a loud 'Ha!' over the open communication lines from the femme as she vanished down the street. About 15 minutes later, Barricade and Mikaela found themselves sitting quietly waiting for the next mech to show his nose.

"Who the hell were those two?"

"They are part of Motormaster's team of Stunticons, Breakdown and Drag Strip. I wonder who else is here that I don't know about."

"Bee!" Mikaela suddenly called out as she pointed, alerting the femme, "Hit it!" and just as she said that, Barricade's tires spun as she took off, Bee did a complete 180 and hit his throttle, sending Sam back into his seat. Mikaela did a double-take when she saw Sam, who seemed to be having just as much fun as everyone else. He did like car chases and he wanted one, so why would he possibly not want to go when Bumblebee said there were Autobot _and_ Decepticon high speed chases in the city.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Optimus came from his office to find only his officers wandering. They seemed to be looking for something, "Something wrong?"

"All of the younglings are gone!" Wheeljack announced.

"What? All of them?"

"Every last one of them,"

"I got Bumblebee. He's in Henderson." Prowl suddenly said as he turned.

"Let's go Prowl,"

"Wait, wait, what in the Matrix? They're _all _in Henderson!"

"What in the Pit are they doing there?" Ironhide asked with aggravation.

"Let's find out," Prowl snorted, he already had a feeling it had something to do with Barricade.

* * *

"Get them!" Sam egged, and Bee chased that much harder. All of the mechs knew this was nothing more than a game of cat and mouse. They had all been cooped up so when all of them had snuck away from their bases and arrived in the city – Well, you know what they say: 'When the cat's away, the mice will play'. And play they did. Not-a-one of them had alerted their higher ups that they had even taken off. Bumblebee knew this as well, but what the heck?

* * *

Some hours later…

At the Decepticon base, Starscream had been looking for the twins, but to his chagrin, he found the entire bunch of ground pounders gone save for one, who was recharging in the 'Wreck Room'. He went to his Trine-Mates, curious if they knew where they had taken off to.

"They said they were going to go have some fun in Henderson."

"All of them?"

"Yup,"

"Figures. Did they say what kind of _fun_?"

"Something about car chases and Barricade,"

Starscream growled and took off for the sky.

* * *

Barricade didn't want to count who all had gathered to play this game but one thing was for sure, fliers were SOL since it was taking place in the middle of a populated city. Oh, once they were caught, those boys were in deep shit as they were tall and she couldn't help but find fun in that alone.

The femme couldn't deny she was getting a kick out of the fact the Decepticon mechs would get in trouble because they were chasing her. And the Autobot mechs would get into deep shit because they were chasing the femme down in populated areas where someone could get hurt. This game played out well.

Barricade pulled into another side street with Bumblebee on her tail, "Never expected the yellow brat and Sam to join in this," she muttered as she barreled down another alley. Mikaela bounced in her seat as Barricade hit a bump and she turned quickly to find none other than a pair of small red optics staring at her who chirped loudly in excitement. He continued twittering happily as he climbed over the seat. Mikaela then looked out the back window as Barricade turned down another street, she saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe behind Bumblebee, "Shit, things just got a lot more complicated,"

"Why?"

"The Autobot twins, they're behind Bee,"

"Slag," the femme mumbled as she headed to the other side of the city and that is when she saw none other than a flame marked blue and white rig with blue running lights and she slid to a stop. The femme came sideways as Mikaela balked at the rig sitting there at a gas station, "Oh shit, Barricade, get out of here! That's Optimus!"

"Damned leaders… always gotta ruin my fun. Starscream won't be far behind, I bet." Barricade spun her tires and headed back the way she came, playing chicken with the three as they swerved to miss her, Mikaela held out both hands at the windows, her middle fingers held high as they passed.

"_Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Bumblebee!"_ The Commander's voice came over the Autobot main spread-link. Sam slunk down under he was barely even able to be seen, _"Just what in the Matrix is going on out here?"_

"N-nothing Optimus!" Sideswipe suddenly called, coming to a stop in front of another cop, this one a Chevy SUV and he yelped when he saw who it was. Prowl, who was sitting there steaming in anger.

"Well your nothing is apparently something! The city is in shambles and people are complaining about high speed chases between a cop car and several different 'exotic' cars that fit your description. Care to explain?"

"Uh… I plead the fifth!" Cliffjumper dodged the question this time and at the same time did a 180 when he realized who was in front of the pack with Sideswipe's brother, All three of them bolted for the base with a peeved Second in Command hot on their tails for chasing his sister.

While the Autobots were getting a chewing out, Barricade started to head out of town. It was then that Hot Rod made another appearance with the Decepticon twins and the Stunticons who had joined in the chase. All five of them were on her aft as she sped up to avoid them. When they had made it to the outskirts of the city, a missile suddenly came out of nowhere and pocked up the ground in front of Hot Rod sending him another way, and then another missile hit in front of the Decepticon twins causing them to swerve and nearly flip. Barricade continued as Drag Strip and Breakdown followed, having missed the missile.

Barricade turned down another road headed for Tranquility, having realized the fun was over. The two Stunticons continued to chase until another missile flew at them, nearly hitting them and they turned, scampering back to base. Starscream really hadn't been aiming to hit any of them, just drawing the line and saying their game was over. He wondered what the humans would say had happened with all of the pucks in the ground. Friendly fire? That would be funny.

"_Barricade,"_ Starscream's voice came over a private line.

"Yes, 'Screamer?" Barricade turned down another street, headed back to her garage. Slowing as she approached.

"_What exactly was going on in the middle of that city?"_

"Would you believe me if I told you cops and robbers?" She asked as she backed into her garage.

"_I would believe you if you told me when there were drivers for all of the cars in your game of 'cops and robbers'. Also, antagonizing the younglings now that they know you're a femme doesn't make it any easier on me, I'll have you know."_

"Cry me a river, you weren't the only one. Optimus came after his soldiers as well," The femme shut off her engine.

"_Good, my work here is done,"_ the jet replied, however neither femme nor teen ever saw the jet.

The Mustang's driver door clicked open and Mikaela stumbled out, snickering, "That was awesome!"

"I guess having a cop car as a disguise can be somewhat useful," the femme claimed as Blacklight crawled out of her interior. He was still twittering on about how much fun _he_ had had.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, it was in an uproar since all of the younglings had been gathered and were now sitting in a line with their heads down as Ironhide, Optimus Prime and Prowl scowled angrily at them.

"Just what on Cybertron were you idiots thinking?" Ironhide roared, "Younglings… playing high speed chase in a populated city… humph." The Weapon Specialist snorted in disgust.

"Whatever prompted you to chase the femme through a busy city?" Ratchet entered the room, peeved they could have hurt Barricade or her Sparkling.

"We were having fun!" Sideswipe defended.

"Yeah! Barricade started it!"

"I am sure she called to all of you one at a time to go and chase after her in the middle of a city," Prowl snarled, although deep down he had no doubt that was probably what transpired.

"Well no, she was taunting Runabout and Sideswipe with her aft until we were in on it as well," Hot Rod admitted, "We all figured she meant what was so boldly written."

Yep, Prowl could see his sister doing something like that just to be a pain. "That's not the point. The point is that people in that city were complaining!"

"No one got hurt!"

"How do you think they are going to explain the 'mysterious breakdown' in the center of Henderson? There was a police officer there when it happened." Prowl raised an optic ridge slowly.

"Blame that on the Decepticons!" Cliffjumper defended, "I'm sure they did it!"

"Then do explain the cop car being chased instead of the other way around," Ironhide challenged, having heard eyewitness accounts.

"That was the Decepticons too!" Sideswipe called.

Optimus hadn't said anything yet – only watching. He was wondering what he was going to be telling the Secretary of Defense. The Autobots and Decepticons were right near each other and neither had fired on the other. Instead they teamed up on Barricade, who apparently started it all.

He was also debating on speaking to the new Commander of the Decepticons. So far he hadn't approached the other leader, and other than hearing here and there about Decepticon activity, there hadn't been any to his knowledge until now, which was a little odd in itself.

"Humans could have been harmed." Optimus stated finally, "You also could have harmed the femme and her Sparkling." Prowl glanced at Optimus in thought then back to the ones in trouble.

"But we didn't. We were careful."

"But none were." Sam tried to defend, "from what me and 'Bee saw, it was the Decepticons causing more of a ruckus than we were. I think the blue car did something to the other cars."

"That's not the point."

"You're all stuck at the base for the rest of the week, don't let us catch you leaving!"

"Hey! What about me?" Sam suddenly called out.

"You… you will have Ironhide as your escort until Bumblebee is clear for duty again," Prowl scowled.

Sam just groaned, "Anyone but Ironhide!" But seeing as anyone else he would have preferred was in trouble…

Ironhide just huffed.

* * *

At the Decepticon base, things were also quite crazy with a peeved Decepticon leader. Starscream was pacing as well as glaring at his soldiers, "What were you _retards_ thinking going out into public and chasing Barricade through a city?"

"We were bored!" Drag Strip called.

"We were having fun!" Breakdown and Drag Strip smirked at each other and then high-fived.

"Fun is _not_ letting the world know 'hey look, we can drive ourselves, suspect us while we fly through your streets' _chasing _a police car! What is wrong with you?" He was going to have a talk with Barricade one of these days about that.

"We've been cooped up on this base, 'Screamer. At least the Seekers can fly. No one can see if they have a pilot."

"You are all soldiers. Does 'hiding in plain sight' mean anything to you?"

"Well if we had drivers like Barricade…" Drag Strip snorted and looked away. Starscream perked at what he had said. Drag Strip had a point. But how could he trust that they wouldn't go on a killing spree?

Instead he chose to change the subject while he thought about it. "What about how all of the vehicles in one particular intersection 'mysteriously stopped running'… Breakdown," Starscream glanced at the Stunticon, "You better hope the media comes up with a good explanation for _that_ one."

"They'll blame an EMP." Breakdown shrugged, "Should be glad it was us and not Wildrider or Dead End."

"You can't blame it all on us, 'Screamer. Barricade started it by waving her aft in front of all of our noses." Runabout folded his arms tersely. Everyone nodded with him.

"I bet she did," The leader stood straight up, his voice laced with doubt.

"She did, 'Screamer. You didn't see her newest decoration."

"Runabout and Sideswipe saw it and started chasing her until all of us were in on it," Runamuck defended his brother.

"So you think she wanted you to chase her?"

"Yep, Barricade apparently had fun too,"

"That's not the point. I don't entirely enjoy the idea of you being anywhere remotely close to my Sparkling!" Starscream silenced when he was getting shocked looks from all who hadn't known. "Yes, the Sparkling is mine."

"What in the Pit?" Runabout squirmed slightly, "You mated with _Barricade_? You know, like Barricade, Barricade? Before you knew she was a femme, Barricade?" Starscream gave him a disgusted look and cuffed him upside the head.

"Okay, now that's just downright creepy." Drag Strip wrinkled his nose plates, "You reproduced? Wonder how that happened."

Starscream heard a snicker and walked to and poked the one responsible, "Not one word, Skywarp. Not one." He dared. The leader turned when Skywarp shook his head and walked off still laughing.

"Wonder what the Autobots are gonna think about that one," Breakdown shook his head with a chuckle, "I bet it'll be priceless."

"As for you idiots who think it's alright to chase femmes around a populated city," Starscream began, "It's not alright! You're to remain on base for the rest of the week. I don't care if I have to tie you all down!"

The ones who had gotten in trouble looked at each other. It wasn't like they really went anywhere anyway.

* * *

Barricade and Mikaela called Miles when they got news of what had gone on at the bases and proceeded to laugh their asses off at the misfortune of them getting caught, "They _all_ got grounded,"

"Sorry I had to miss it. Sounded like fun!"

"I guess next time they should run up and tell their leaders that they plan to play cat and mouse in the middle of a busy city. I was thinking more along the lines of the Vegas Strip," Barricade stated, watching Blacklight as he sat down on her roof, playing with her light bar. She would blink it and he'd reach for the lights.

"Sounds like a hot date," Mikaela watched the Sparkling play as she ran her fingers over the bumper sticker on the Saleen which read: 'If You Can Catch Me, You Can Eat Me'. She pulled it off, crumbled it up and threw it away.

* * *

_Bad Barricade! Bad, bad, bad, bad, BAD!_

_Yeah, I bet Starscream's got his work cut out for him when it concerns a particular black and white femme._


	17. The Wonders of Curiosity

A/N: _Now that 's login works again..._

_Okay, this is really quick update compared to what I usually do. See I am gonna be leaving in a couple of weeks on a trip, and I dunno what internet I will have until I get back, so I wanna get out as much as I can without ruining it for ya before I leave. _

_And onto BS.... you know what? I sometimes look at that when I type it. It looks more like I am typing 'Bullshit' every time I type 'BS' instead of 'Barricade Surprise'. You notice that? Ha!_

* * *

In another part of town, not far from Tranquility, a teen stood staring out the window with his cell phone in his hand. He had been debating on calling his friend who had since disappeared without a trace after school was over. And when he thought about the giant robot named Barricade – a name chosen well – or the robot's friend and Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela, he thought of Sam. He still was nearly clueless. Only hearing things here and there. Autobots. Decepticons. Some leader with flames. Some other guy's name that started with Star. It just didn't dawn on him how out of the loop he really was. He didn't even know any names besides Barricade and Blacklight!

And when Mikaela had called him, she only said that the 'they all got grounded.' How he wished he had seen that chase for himself.

…Speaking of which.

* * *

Mikaela never did say...

Did Sam know about them? He could see it now if he didn't:

There was no doubt in his mind that if Sam's Camaro did that weird radio thing that it might have been more than just a fluke, "_Hey dude, did you ever wonder why your car was playing with the radio by itself?"_

"_What do you mean? Why?"_

"_You should ask it sometime."_

"_Loser," Click._

Yeah, no.

* * *

Bros before hoes… Apparently not. It wasn't bad enough he was having a hard time of his own right now, either. He swore the world hated him. His parents were fighting. His computer broke down, again. And he had been abducted by a damned alien – literally. And to make matters worse, realized he had lost his supposed best friend to a girl. He didn't resent Mikaela for it.

He glanced down at the driveway when a white and black car with the numbers '643' on its roof, decked out with light bar and all made itself known. It took a second to realize it was that same Saleen he had met prior. He stared at it a long moment as he felt thankful that his parents hadn't been home.

His cell phone went off with a message. He jumped, nearly dropping the cell, fumbled and then caught it. He turned it to look and opened the messages.

STOP STARING AND GET DOWN HERE

He hiked a brow as he read it again. So Ms. Mustang didn't like being stared at? He smirked, currently amused with the thought of having a stare-down contest with a Mustang. Did giant robots from space even blink?

He found he liked this robot even if she scared the piss out of him on their first meeting. She was very cool. He hit reply and sent a message back.

_Why?_

Maybe in a way he wanted to give up on Sam and that was why he was staying home most of the time. He was still hurting over the fact Sam had completely vanished off the face of the earth. He waited a long moment and the cell messaged again. He read the next message:

YOU'VE BEEN SUMMONED BY SCREAMER

Didn't he see a movie called Screamers a long time ago or something? He stared at his phone in thought before he finally replied: _wtf is screamer?_

DECEPTICON LEADER  
COME NOW

Miles considered the possibility of a little metal monster running around in the ground and screaming at people. Then he wondered how that could fit into a giant robot scene. Shaking his head, he snickered as he sent a reply while grabbing his jacket: _Take me to ur leader my alien friend._ He had always wanted to say that once. He just never expected to be saying it to an actual alien. Ha, dig the irony in that one.

NOW!

Miles jumped as the engine on the car revved loudly. He looked back out and saluted the car before he booked down to the front door and bolted to the car as her door swung open. Mikaela was in there giggling at them both. Miles shut the door behind him, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a very twisted car?"

"I take that as a compliment," The car replied and backed out of the driveway.

"So, who's this screamer again?"

"The Decepticon Supreme Commander," Barricade replied as she pulled in with traffic.

"Sounds intense. What's he want me for?" Miles asked, still a little apprehensive at sitting in the 'Demon Mustang'.

"He didn't say," Barricade answered. She failed to mention that she had discussed Miles with Starscream already.

"Is he gonna kill me?" Miles turned when he caught Blacklight in the back seat tinkering with something or other out of the corner of his eye.

"He is what they call a bad and scary giant robot from another planet, so he might."

Needless to say, Miles gulped. Mikaela tried her best to hold a grin from making its way on her face. She knew what was happening. Barricade had told her already.

"Why are you taking me to meet him if he might kill me?"

"He asked for you specifically."

"Why?"

"How the fuck should I know? I'm not him. Shut up and enjoy the ride,"

The trip went along with Mikaela and Miles chatting here and there. Mikaela corrected Miles on the leader's name as they talked. Miles asked more questions to Mikaela, afraid of the wrath of the foul tempered femme. About a half an hour Miles found himself staring across a desert, "Dude, what are we doing all the way out here in the middle of god's country?"

"He will be here any minute," Barricade replied.

"Who?"

"'Screamer, who else? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Why in the middle of a damned desert? He can't park?" Mikaela smirked at him knowing he didn't know Starscream's size, or the fact he had the disguise of a fighter jet.

"Because he's larger than me and won't look right on the local roads, now get out," both of the cruiser doors flew open. Mikaela got out quicker than Miles did, who stared out into the open nothingness before finally stepping out of the car. The doors quickly shut and Barricade herself transformed, looking up to the sky. Miles cringed a little; the sound of her transformation still freaked him out. It still sounded evil and stuff.

"It's just Starscream, right?" Mikaela asked.

"Supposed to be, but with him, you never know," Barricade replied as she looked up to the sky, waiting for the silver Seeker to show.

"So you mean he could be bringing the whole pack with him?"

"Only Thundercracker and Skywarp if he does,"

Just then Miles pointed out at a jet coming in and for him, it was coming in too fast, too shallow and he knew it was going to crash. Just before it hit the ground, however, it began unfolding, metal clicked as it rearranged over its body. Two bird like legs caught it and it slid as the rest of its body finished its transformation. When it finally stopped, Miles was staring upwards, mouth agape in shock as dust settled over his face.

It looked down at him for a second before re-balancing itself and stepping away.

"A fucking _Fighter_ _Jet_!" Miles yelled after it registered in his head what had happened.

"An F-22 to be precise," the taller silver 'Con said as he continued to peer down at the human.

"Fucking... oh my god... _wow_," Miles then frowned, "Does Sam know about you guys?"

"Of course he does." Starscream stepped forward, his step was hard as if he may have stomped. "He drives around with that yellow brat all the time,"

Miles flinched from the foot, looked at it, then looked back to the leader, "You mean that Camaro? That's one of you guys too?"

Starscream hiked an optic ridge, curious of the boy's question, "Define 'you guys'."

"Like um… giant robots – Decepticons?"

"Bumblebee is also from the planet Cybertron, no, he's not a Decepticon. He's a 'good guy' – an Autobot."

"Hanging with the 'bad guys'," Miles muttered the nodded. "Cool."

Starscream took the time to see his Sparkling as well. His optics went to Barricade and he glanced at her chest, as if expecting Blacklight to jump at him. He called, and said little mech popped out and firmly attached himself to Starscream's chest. Starscream reached down and softly ran his claw down his back as he looked at Barricade, "So this is the Miles you were telling me about?"

"Yes."

Miles looked between them. They already discussed this? Why was he just finding out now?

"I see," the Seeker then handed Blacklight to Barricade with a hidden smirk before he transformed into his alt mode, his front end bobbing as the jet settled.

"Totally, dude, that is so awesome!" Miles started walking around the jet, noting the blue glow from the engine area, even though the jet had no sound. When he made a complete circle, he stopped, staring up at the front of the jet curiously.

"What are you waiting for?" The canopy of the cockpit clicked and slowly opened, "I did not come all the way out here just to look at you, get in,"

"What? Seriously?"

"I could always pick you up and trap you in here with my evil and nasty Decepticon ways." the Seeker sneered. "Up, I said."

"Uh huh," Miles flinched, unsure how mean these giant transforming robots really were. Barricade had told him that Starscream might kill him, so he wasn't one to just go jumping into the cockpit of the death machine. On the other hand, Mikaela had said they were cool, "How do I get up there?"

"I am sure Barricade can help with that,"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am curious,"

"About?"

"Fleshlings in my cockpit, you ask a lot of questions." the kid got quiet and looked up to Barricade who moved to pick him up. He stood on her hand as she brought him close to the jet and he stepped over to stand on the wing. He felt the body of the jet move slightly under his feet and quickly reached down to balance himself should the jet shift too much.

When he felt sturdy, he stood up straight, "I've uh… never flown before, heh,"

"Really now…" came a sly yet what seemed like an uninterested reply, "Get in."

"Really. So can you like take it easy?"

The Seeker ignored the question with a chuff, "In,"

Miles stepped closer until he was next to the cockpit on the steps. He looked down into the jet at all the nifty gadgets that glowed different arrays of blue. He hopped down into the seat and gasped as the cockpit started closing down over him, "I suggest you put the buckles over yourself."

"Why?" Just then Starscream's engines sounded and he started moving. Miles stared in stunned silence. He was really in the cockpit of an alien, "Oh shit," he gasped, reality hitting him like a sledgehammer.

"I am the leader of the bad guys you know," There was a deafening roar from behind the jet and it literally lurched and was in the sky within a few seconds.

"I know." Miles swallowed hard and looked to the small screen in front of him that was reading out different things in plain English, "Barricade told me you are a bad_ass_ scary Decepticon Leader." He still didn't look away, reading different things Starscream connected and disconnected from in the matter of a few seconds.

"With that information, whatever prompted you to get into my cockpit in the first place I wonder?" the Seeker banked slightly, paying close attention to Miles' body as he did so.

"Curiosity?" the boy guessed as he looked over the cockpit to the sky, still feeling jittery about the whole idea.

"And on that note, what makes you think I am going to take it easy on you?" This time Starscream banked and then rolled only once to see how the boy scared.

Miles closed his eyes tightly and his hands clamped down on what he could get a hold of as he felt the jet make a sudden maneuver. He swallowed as he felt the jet roll. When it righted and he knew he had survived, he took a breath, "Mikaela... uh, said you Decepticons weren't all that bad."

"Did she now," The jet tipped in the air sideways as he banked hard, his afterburners kicked on, making Miles jump. But after the boy looked over the wing of the jet, he was in awe seeing the world from this perspective – never mind the Gs Starscream was pulling off yet he felt nothing.

* * *

From the ground, Mikaela and Barricade were watching the jet as far as they could see, "So, you think he's puked yet?" the girl asked.

"I dunno. Is he falling?" Barricade focused on the Seeker as he flew.

Mikaela used her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, pretending to look for a falling body, "I don't see him,"

"Then probably not,"

* * *

"Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"I was thinking along the lines of outer space, perhaps the satellite you call 'Luna'."

What was 'Luna' again? Oh, wait… "_What_?" Miles suddenly decided that getting into the cockpit of a giant robot was quite possibly a very bad idea. He became frantic in his seat, squirming like a worm as the belts tightened down on him. He could almost swear he heard a snicker.

"I am the leader of the merciless and evil Decepticons, so I guess I am gonna have to prove I am ruthless and evil by taking you into space." the nose of the jet suddenly shot up and Miles panicked. He was in the air, not on the ground. Higher and higher they climbed.

Breathing normally and calming slightly, after he told himself that Mikaela said that Decepticons weren't all that bad, he wrapped his mind around what was happening. Mikaela failed to mention that they liked to play nasty tricks at the expense of humans. He should have learned his lesson from his creepy trip with Ms.-Twisted-Mustang. "I thought people couldn't breathe going up like this? Where are the Gs man?"

"It's complicated,"

Then a realization hit the teen, "I can't breathe in space you know!"

"I am well aware of that fact," the jet stated calmly as he continued on. The sky grew darker as they got further and further out.

"You're crazy!"

"So I have been told on many occasions,"

"You really want human guts all over your interior?" Miles asked, trying to thwart the Leader, science class telling him that humans tended to explode or implode when faced with the vacuum of space, "No wait, I'd become a human corpse-sicle. Are you sure you want _that_ all over your cockpit?" The jet didn't reply only continued upwards.

Miles watched a HUD suddenly appear on the glass - or whatever - of the canopy as things were switched and lights blinked on. He could still see out as if nothing were there, like he could reach through the HUD. It was very weird, but very cool.

As different shields went up to protect the jet and apparently himself from any dangers, Miles read out on the small panel as to what might be going on. The boy didn't even _breathe_ as he watched science-fiction come to life before his very eyes. It wasn't until there was nothing but black, with circles around stars did he finally collect his brain enough to speak, "Holy Shit!" he cried, not even realizing he was still breathing. He watched as the HUD mapped every star, giving way different directions similar to a compass. Miles was so fascinated just by that, he hadn't even looked down at Earth.

In his fascination, he reached out to the apparent LCD screen if for no other reason than to see if it was real. The screen zapped his finger and went off. "What was that?" the Seeker asked. The screen flickered back on as if nothing had happened. "What did you do?"

"I thought it was you." The boy glanced at his fingertip.

"You touched it!"

"Didn't even come close, man!"

Starscream seemed to slow as he wondered why it didn't alert what it was in his systems. His speed may have been because there was maybe no friction in the vacuum to hold him back. Miles heard his engines quiet and realized when he looked out that he could see the side of the planet and he wasn't dead or frozen, "Welcome to the vacuum of space," the jet stated calmly.

"This is incredible," Miles leaned to look up, looking out of the canopy as Starscream rolled, "why are you doing this? I was half expecting you to kill me,"

"Why in the Pit would I want to do that?"

"You're the giant evil Decepticon Leader, dude, not me."

"Oh, that's right. So I should just… say… freefall back to earth then? I'm sure you'll burn into a tiny little crisp from the heat."

"If you really want my crispy dust particles all over your interior, go for it,"

"You're a brave little human speaking to me like that,"

"Yeah, and you're one brave jet taking a human into space without the consent of NASA." The teen chuckled. Starscream also chuckled. The Seeker liked this guy already.

* * *

"_Starscream, where in the Pit have you run off to now?"_ a voice came through the interior of the jet over the Seeker spread-link.

Miles jumped at the different voice, looking around for the source, "What was that?"

Starscream's voice filled the interior as he replied to the question, "I'm in space, you mind?"

"_Why… are you floating around in space? You know what? Never mind, we are coming to you. I and Skywarp thought our navigation's systems were glitching when we got a lock on your location,"_

"Just lovely," Starscream muttered.

"What's up?"

"We are about to have company,"

"Why? Who was that?"

"Thundercracker and Skywarp,"

"Who are they? I heard Barricade mention them a little bit ago."

"They are Seekers like me, those two are my Trine-Mates."

"What's a Trine-Mate? – A Seeker?"

"In simpler terms, a Seeker is a high-end breed flier. I'll explain Trine-Mates later. Now either we can run from them or we can greet them here. Which sounds more fun?"

"I say a mach speed chase within the atmosphere. I kinda get a little home-sick being outside of my planet for extended periods of time."

"Very well," The Seeker said as he barrel rolled again, this time aiming for re-entry, "It might get a little warm, I'll keep you as cool as possible,"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on; don't tell me you've never seen what happens to one of your shuttles on re-entry? Did you think I was joking about the crispy thing?"

Miles had hoped he was. "You mean you're going to turn into a giant fucking fireball? You didn't think of this before you decided to take me into space?"

"That about sums it up, yup. And yes, I thought about it." The Seeker began going toward the planet, his body heating as he approached it at neck breaking speeds. It hadn't taken him long at all to get into the stratosphere. When he had, he found himself joined by five other jets instead of two. Miles was peeking at the array of colors that were now flying with him. And then came more voices. Miles had to admit that it was something to get used to, because he found he was liking this bad and scary leader.

"_What is that in your cockpit?"_ Thundercracker asked, seeing something move.

"_Wow, is that a human?"_ Thrust then asked.

"_Why do you have a human in your cockpit?"_ Dirge asked.

"_Eeeek!"_ Ramjet squealed, the Thunderbird colored F-16 Falcon swayed in the air.

Miles saw it and his jaw fell, recognizing the colors from an air show, "Is that a _Thunderbird_, dude?"

"Most just call him Ramjet, but yes, I believe the idiot took the looks of one of the Air Force Demonstration Squadron called Thunderbirds." Starscream growled, "He said he liked their color,"

"_Can I play with him?"_ Skywarp, of course, would ask such a question.

"Alright all of you shut up," Starscream chided heavily as the other 5 seekers took their places beside and behind their Commander, "And no, you cannot 'play with him', Skywarp, he's not a toy."

Miles was impressed by all of the jets following and flying with Starscream, "Are they all like you?"

"Unfortunately no," Starscream droned with little enthusiasm.

"_Can I have him? I wanna try!"_ As the voice asked, Miles saw a shadow and instinctively looked up to see the canopy of another jet and he instantly ducked down, hoping the other jet didn't crash into the one he was in. Suddenly it's canopy opened, _"Come on, 'Screamer, open and lemme have him!"_ Skywarp asked.

"No. Back down, 'Warp, I meant what I said when I said he _isn't a toy_,"

"Warp, huh?"

"That one is Skywarp. 'Warp for short."

"Why do they call him Skywarp?"

Skywarp instantly dematerialized in a lightning display, vanishing from over Starscream and ended up in front of him, pulling up and out of the way of his trine-mate to regroup, "That's why,"

"Dude! Did he just _disa-fuckin'-ppear_?"

"It's called trans-warping or distorting realities into one continuum and blending between the two, using the thread in that very moment to cross to another location, he seems to be the only one with the ability."

"Ok, everything after trans-warping I completely lost dude. What are all of the others' names?"

"There's the blue one, Thundercracker. Thrust, the leader of the second Seeker Trine which includes Dirge and Ramjet,"

"So Seekers come in threes?"

"Usually. There are some that don't have Trines,"

"Are you all born in Trines?"

"No, we choose or it's chosen for us,"

"This is so awesome," Miles said as he turned his head to see the other Seekers behind Starscream.

"_We want a human pet too!"_ Thrust called out.

"Then go find one, this one is mine!" And just like that, Starscream laid claim on his new pet. The five other Seekers broke formation and took off for other places. Starscream assumed that they would find themselves their very own pets. He was sort of amused wondering how they planned to do it, since humans needed to be desensitized to the idea of vehicles that could drive or fly themselves and transform into giant robots from outer space.

Miles was already desensitized, even if it was scaring the daylights out of him.

"_Just don't kill any of them!"_ Starscream sent out over the Seeker lines, hoping they would obey. The last thing he needed was to see headlines that _jets_ were harassing people. Yeah, that wouldn't go over very well.

"When did I become your pet?"

"Do you not claim animals smaller than you that you keep your pet?"

"Yeah, but… wait… you plan on _keeping_ me?"

"As my charge, yes," the Seeker replied, "I find you fascinating, Miles Lancaster,"

"So this was some sort of test drive – flight – whatever?"

"I guess you could say that, yeah."

"Am I gonna be stuck with you all the time?" then in afterthought, Miles winced, "You're not gonna probe me are you?"

"No I am not going to probe you Miles," Starscream chuckled, "Do you go around probing your cats and dogs?"

"No… well only if they might be sick and we gotta check their temperatures,"

Starscream looked up what the boy might mean, "You know what? I do not plan on probing to see when you are sick. I hope you're advanced enough that you can figure that part out for yourself."

"Ain't that a relief, I don't know what I would tell Mikaela if she found you trying to check me for a fever," Miles laughed at the awkward image that came to mind.

"And to answer your second question, No, you won't be with me all of the time. Primus forbid I have to put up with you for days at a time. Besides, I'm supposed to hate humans, you'll ruin my image."

"Wow, aren't you sweet."

"As a rusty nail," Starscream deadpanned.

And just as Starscream said that, he suddenly rolled and dived for the desert in which Barricade had brought the humans. He slowly came in for a hovering landing and opened his canopy, letting Miles out. Miles was wearing a grin from ear to ear. Perhaps he wasn't crazy at not minding being called a pet, but he was thrilled at the idea of a Jet being his friend and maybe his own pet. He hopped to the ground and the reached up, patting Starscream on the side. The jet instantly transformed and knelt down to look at Miles, "What was that for?"

"What?"

"You patted me. Why?"

"Yeah, it's kinda like how one human would pat another on the shoulder," Miles shrugged, "its called affection, look it up,"

Blacklight scurried up to Starscream and leapt at him. The Seeker reached out and caught him in mid-air looking at the Sparkling curiously. The two chattered to each other while the humans spoke. The boy turned from the Seeker to greet Mikaela, "How did your trip go?" the girl asked.

"That was the most fun! We went into space!"

"Yes, and next time we will be going to the petting zoo," Starscream deadpanned then went back to chattering with his Sparkling.

* * *

_Who knew that Starscream and Miles would get along so well :D_

_I think the rusty nail thing should be reserved for Barricade...  
_


	18. It's Not Always Bad Ions

A/N: _Another one? I know, right? Told ya so.  
_

_Do you ever stop to think that everything happens for a reason? I like to think so._

* * *

Forewarnings don't always come even to those who _do_ pay attention. Most forewarnings are overlooked by those who know not what to look for; others called them 'bad ions in the air'. A lot of times these forewarnings are dismissed or as seen as a coincidence, but as Barricade would find out: sometimes those coincidences should have been given more thought than first considered.

Perhaps it was a whisper in the wind, or the color of the sky, but something had Barricade on edge. She wasn't entirely sure as to why, and when she could not place the strange feeling, she passed it off as something to look into later. Maybe this was her first mistake, or perhaps it really was nothing.

Blacklight was quiet in the morning, his normal routine of shorter feedings came and went like any other day and he was growing like any normal Sparkling should. The soft hum of Barricade's internal systems usually lulled him to a recharge after his morning feeding, and if that didn't work, the thrum of her Spark pulse did.

Right now, Blacklight found he couldn't relax. He felt restless, so he remained awake, talking to himself within his mother's hold in warbles and beeps. As always, Barricade was always listening to him, even if she didn't realize she was doing so.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a new awareness was waking within Blacklight. As he figured out the ways of the world, this new awareness that he could not understand yet was making itself more present. The less he understood it, the more he passed it off. Perhaps he was growing a little faster?

Feeling hungry, Blacklight began siphoning from Barricade again. She was a tad bit confused but interested when Blacklight latched onto her and this time would not release as he should. She was sure his little system would explode from all of the Energon he was now taking in.

No matter how much he fed from Barricade, he could not make the feeling go away, which was odd in itself. He knew he felt hungry.

Concerned, manually shut off the siphon. Blacklight was going to harm himself if he had kept feeding. When he realized she was no longer sending him the Energon, he released from her with angry buzzes, demanding more. Barricade refused and the little Sparkling sulked.

He stirred within her, trying to figure out what he was hungry for and why, since the Energon did not do the trick. When he could not come to an answer for the feeling, he finally tried to allowed himself to try and ignore it, finding interest in the laptop he was now staring at in the front seat of the Mustang. He shook his head as the feeling was grinding deeper into his Spark.

* * *

The further the day went, the more Blacklight became aware that something was just plain wrong. He could feel it in his little Spark as it made its way deeper into every inch of his little body and he became agitated to the point he was annoying Barricade. Again Blacklight tried to figure out what he was longing for and when he knew he wasn't looking for Starscream, either, but something else that he had no idea what, he started to whimper.

It was something indefinable and something Barricade had no idea about herself, and she became concerned when his agitation became irritatingly apparent. She tried to soothe him through her Spark, but when he would not calm, she knew then that something wasn't right with her Sparkling and thus began to worry even more.

Barricade began running scan after scan over Blacklight when his agitation and chattering concerned her that something had possibly happened to his system. Perhaps he really had over-fed and she felt slightly guilty. She was surprised to find that all of her scan results returned nominal. With nothing more to attribute it to than possible discomfort, she passed it off as him being cranky, which sometimes he very well could be like any other infant.

While Mikaela and Miles talked about Decepticons and such with Barricade, Blacklight could no longer deal with whatever was happening to him and as a last resort his hunger drove him to start screaming as loud as his little vocal processors could go. Immediately it scared the humans, "Barricade what's wrong with him?" Mikaela asked in a shout while covering her ears.

Barricade did not respond when the loud sounds came from her and she immediately transformed to bring the little one out to soothe him, however soothing did not work this time and he continued to screech.

"Holy shit, Barricade, make him stop!" Miles winced at the sound that assaulted his ears.

"I've been trying!" Barricade retorted angrily. She was angrier at herself that she could not figure out what was wrong. The Enforcer quickly became frantic that her little one was screaming for apparently no reason whatsoever.

"Have you tried to soothe him?" Mikaela asked.

"Is he fed?" Miles then asked.

"Is he cranky?"

"Is he _malfunctioning_?"

She scanned him as the humans continued to question what could possibly be so wrong. Between the Sparkling's screams and the humans, Barricade growled with frustration. "Both of you shut up so I can think!" she snapped while she continued to try to quiet Blacklight and all of her results were the same, he was functioning fine, there was absolutely nothing wrong with him that she could see. Obviously her scanners were lying to her.

* * *

When he continued to wail, she finally decided to go to the closest place possible, fearing the worst, "I can't take this, I'm taking him to Ratchet," the femme finally stated. She wasn't happy about going to the Autobots, but Starscream didn't have a medic. The femme placed the Sparkling back into her hold, where he started scratching at her to get free. She actually winced at how he was ripping at her insides like that. As she folded into her alt mode she realized she could out-heal what he was doing to her. It was going to be a painful trip.

"I want to go," Mikaela ran to the car, fingers already under the door handle.

"No. I don't know what is wrong with him, and surely your ears won't be able to handle his screams from _inside_ of me. It's best that I leave you here." Being in a car with a constantly screaming Sparkling could only be more annoying and not worth the trip.

"I think she has a point," Miles nodded.

* * *

Back at the Decepticon base, Starscream had been reading a data pad. He suddenly stopped and looked up toward the wall as a strange sensation hit him. He couldn't for the life of him place the feeling, but he had felt it before. Before he could go in depth of thought, he suddenly felt panicky. He stood straight up, "Thundercracker! Skywarp!" He called, his voice carrying to the Wreck Room.

A moment later, the two arrived, "What?"

So it wasn't them. They weren't in danger. Why did he feel this panic? "Something's not right."

"Everything's fine, 'Screamer,"

"No. Something is _wrong_, I can feel it!"

* * *

Pulling out of the garage, she tore down the streets, her sirens blaring. Barricade was thankful for having taken on the look of a cop car now, because this certainly was an emergency by her standards. She hailed Ratchet on an intrusion line as she sped toward the Autobot base, "Damn it, Autobot, I need you and I need you now!"

"_Barricade, why are you on this line? What is wrong?"_

"It's Blacklight. It's important." The femme sent worriedly.

"_What's wrong with Blacklight?"_ Immediately Ratchet was worried when he heard Blacklight's screams in her transmissions. He could also hear it in Barricade's voice that she was frustrated that she did not know what had been the cause of her Sparkling's problem.

"If I fucking knew, do you think I would be coming to you, Autobot?" The femme hissed.

Sirens wailing and all lights going to drown out the metallic and animalistic cries that were coming from her and well heard from inside of her, she sped toward the Autobot base as fast as her tires could carry her. When she reached open land, her speed increased. She was going far faster than any earth-made vehicle _could_ go on the terrain.

When she arrived at the Autobot base, Ratchet was already outside of the fences waiting for her, he practically had to catch the femme to stop her. The medic frowned when he heard the wails over the scream of her sirens.

As Barricade chirped the sirens off, Ratchet immediately began searching for the source of the sound. He knew something was wrong. Sparklings didn't normally scream like that unless something was surely erroneous. He instantly had her transform and set the little one in his hands and scanned him with several different scanners. With a confused frown, he watched Blacklight, "He seems fine,"

Already upset and worried, Barricade didn't believe Ratchet. Deep in her Spark, she knew something was wrong with her Sparkling. "Obviously he is _not_ fine! He's screaming! Fix him medic! He was tearing at my insides!"

"My scans come back all good, Barricade." Ratchet said in confusion as he turned Blacklight in his hands. His hand went over him, turning him until his back was in his palm. He then poked and prodded Blacklight to view his Spark visually, "His Spark is fine, his systems are fine. He over did it a little on the Energon, but not enough to make him scream like this," His jaw dropped in confusion when he found nothing wrong with Blacklight, who continued to scream and flail while in his hands.

Of course, the screams of the Sparkling had alerted everyone currently at the base, and Barricade saw them coming. Bent on protecting her already distressed Sparkling, she started chasing them away violently, attacking them with her flail or outright swung at them. Keeping a parameter around her and the medic, Ratchet used that time as he tried to assess why her Sparkling was acting like he was. It was illogical.

Either it was stupidity or whatever, Sideswipe suddenly crouched down as if he were gonna leap at Ratchet while Barricade wasn't close to him. The femme saw him and charged at him with a shoulder down and enough force to knock him sailing backwards in the air. He hit the ground with a crash. Who knew Barricade was _that _strong? Everyone watched him fly and stepped back a bit, a little apprehensive of the femme's wrath.

The femme backed up, her back to Ratchet, "Do not test me, Autobots!"

"Feisty." Sunstreaker muttered to his brother. Barricade's glare turned to the yellow twin. The words hit the femme hard… she was not being _feisty_, she was upset because of Blacklight. She growled deeply and lunged at him, taking him to the ground and she began viciously attacking him, having finally snapped.

"You idiot!" came a voice. Suddenly there was the sound of a crash as someone took a flying leap at Barricade to get her off of the yellow twin before she did any real damage, all three of them crashing into a heap. Feeling threatened and angry, she lashed at who had brought her down. But the one who had landed on her, began securing her every move. Something only someone who knew her well could actually do.

Ratchet turned his attention to Barricade when he heard the commotion. She was being held to the ground by Prowl. Instantly he frowned, "Let her go, Prowl! All of you stay away from her and the Sparkling! Back off!"

Prowl ignored Ratchet as he stared down at his sister, now sitting on her abdomen. He squeezed Barricade's wrists. It was an unspoken thing between siblings; he glared at her in a silent warning. She only glared heatedly back at him, challenging his authority over her. Everyone else assumed Prowl was just overreacting or stealing the moment because neither broke the stare-down.

When he went to let her go, she swiped at him just to get out of her face, he quickly grabbed her again. Not paying attention to the others, Prowl continued to challenge Barricade. Everyone saw how easily and quickly he subdued her. She understood her brother's warning and calmed slightly. They broke away roughly from each other.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker decided to find something more fun to do. "Clearly, those two did something," Sunstreaker considered the way they were acting, "That Sparkling _has_ to be his." Sideswipe cuffed his brother upside the head. Why couldn't he just drop it? Prowl watched the two leave, surprised that how fast news spread, they hadn't heard about Starscream being the Sparkling's other creator. He knew the Decepticons knew.

* * *

Ratchet lifted the Sparkling to his face when Blacklight suddenly got silent. Everyone else looked as well. Ratchet considered that whatever had happened had maybe passed, but something completely unexpected came from him and he began viciously attacking Ratchet's hand, digging his little claws at him trying his damnedest to get away. He was even heard hissing, and at any other time, it would have been rather funny at how he sounded.

Little Blacklight didn't know what was happening within his systems and it was becoming downright painful for him in his Spark, and his frustration to the situation was becoming apparent and he felt that he wanted down and away. Obviously the big lime-yellow mech wasn't doing any good.

When Ratchet would not let him go, he became more vicious. He went at him with all of his little might, clawing and scraping at him to get free since he had no actual weapons, save for his last resort. He growled like a little feral animal and clamped his little maw down on the medic's hand, the medic released him and he dropped to the ground.

His legs caught him and he stood shakily on his feet away from both Barricade and Ratchet, glaring at them all the while growling and hissing like the most pissed off little creature in the world. Yes, this certainly would have been comical should the situation have been different.

"Look at him! He's acting like a mini Megatron!" This got a curt flail whipped at Mirage for his mouth and referring to the little one as Megatron. Mirage luckily dodged the weapon with a surprised yelp.

"Wow, is he possessed?" came another voice. It was Sam. Leave it up to a human to bring up something like that. Sam had no idea if Cybertronians could become possessed, but this little Sparkling was sure giving all the signs of it if what Mikaela had said about him was anything to go by.

Barricade didn't even give Sam an answer as she clicked at Blacklight many times, trying to find out why he was now lashing out, but the Sparkling did not respond, because he really didn't know why either. When Barricade went to grab for him, he backed away, buzzing at her that he was now seeming scared. He lashed out at her as if she were an enemy, flailing like a miniature demon.

"He reminds me of that little Nokia at the dam, dude!" Epps said as stepped past Ironhide to watch Blacklight, "Only he isn't shooting at us!"

"Not yet," Ironhide replied quietly.

Considering how Blacklight usually preferred to be in Barricade's arms or with her, this was new and Barricade looked to Ratchet for an answer, being as he was the medic. It wasn't like she knew any better. Ratchet watched Blacklight a moment longer then looked up at her, also confused by the Sparkling's actions, "I think it's best if I sedate him until we figure out why he is acting like this,"

However, in the middle of their talks, Blacklight began screaming again, running around in circles, and throwing dirt in his frustrations at everyone, pelting various 'Bots with stones that he got his claws on. Sam even ducked when a rather large stone flew at him. Barricade thought about it a moment before agreeing that the little one needed to be sedated.

Knowing she could catch the little monster, Barricade waited until Blacklight shot under her and grabbed for him. He gave a pissed off scream once he felt the abrupt stop. She held him out by a spot on his back as he wiggled in her grasp and tried to bite at her and claw at her as if she was his worst enemy.

"Are you sure it isn't a virus?"

"Not a virus. I checked already,"

"What in the Pit could _possibly_ be wrong?" Barricade had come to a loss. Why her Sparkling acting like this? Apparently there was just no reason for it.

Blacklight started flinching as Ratchet got close enough to grab him and hold him still to sedate him. When he secured him, he stuck Blacklight in the neck, causing the little one to at first scream louder, if it was even possible and then his screams dropped to mere hiccups but he still did not stop completely.

* * *

Starscream paced in the Seeker lounge, trying to figure out what was wrong. Thundercracker and Skywarp only watched him curiously, not fully comprehending what might be happening. Maybe he was paranoid? He stopped and turned to leave, deciding flying might ease the sensation. As he took off, he realized the feeling dimmed but did not go away. He continued upwards, even to just think.

* * *

Ratchet raised an optic ridge and administered Blacklight more of the sedative, trying to knock his processors offline. The little mech just would not go down, and when it got to the point he would do more harm than good with the sedation, he stopped, unsure of what to do, "If I give him anymore, it may permanently offline him, Barricade."

As soon as Blacklight calmed more, he dropped to his little aft and sat dazed in his mother's hands, clumsily moving, his fine and gross motor control were all messed up from the medicine and his processors threatened to go offline, but the feeling and welling pain within his Spark was so much stronger than even the medicine that had been administered. He clicked a few times and wobbled in his seat not even daring to move.

"I… I don't know what is wrong with him, Barricade," Ratchet was at a loss. He was also disappointed in himself that he could not fix the Sparkling. Then again, Sparklings from Decepticon femmes was unheard of until Barricade came around.

Barricade, finding the Autobot medic to be useless, snorted at him. She took the time that the sedatives were actually working and placed Blacklight back into her hold before leaving. The Autobots stood around and watched her leave, completely clueless as to what was going on with the Sparkling.

* * *

Having no other option and hoping the leader of the Decepticons had an answer, Barricade had hailed Starscream on a private line, "Where are you?"

"_I'm in the sky. Why? Is something wrong?"_

"You could say that. Meet me at these coordinates." Maybe he could possibly figure out what was wrong with their Sparkling. The coordinates provided basically landed them in the middle of the desert so they could have privacy.

"_What is going on, Barricade?"_

"It's Blacklight." Instantly Starscream's panic went to a whole new level as he heard a scream from him in the background.

He boosted faster. _'Blacklight!'_

* * *

By the time Barricade had arrived, the sedative had already started to wear off and Blacklight was back to digging at her hold. She swerved as he pulled on a particular line. The swerve could have made her lose control or roll if she were anyone else, but she was used to this at such high speeds.

Before Barricade could even stop, Starscream heard the screams, "What is wrong?" The leader asked worriedly when he heard his Sparkling's cries. He landed hard on the ground, watching Barricade approach. "What's wrong with him?" He danced around nervously as he waited for the femme to get to him.

Barricade stopped in front of him and she transformed, glaring at him, "If I knew, do you think I would be letting it continue, you idiot?" she snapped.

Starscream knew then and there that the feeling he had was not him – it was his Sparkling. He wasn't sure why he could feel him like that. Perhaps it was because he was not in as close proximity as Barricade was. He immediately went to the femme and demanded Blacklight, "You mean you don't know? Isn't he telling you?"

Angry at Starscream's questioning and frustrated that she didn't know, she yelled, "He doesn't even fucking know, 'Screamer!"

When she offered the little one to his mech creator, Starscream instantly used what knowledge he had about Sparklings to try to soothe him, but it just wouldn't work.

"Don't even try it, it won't work." Barricade growled, knowing she had already tried everything she knew.

Starscream looked the Sparkling over, turning him and flipping him in his hands, "What has he been doing?"

"You mean like symptoms?" Barricade asked as she watched the Seeker.

Starscream, concerned for the little one in his actions, held him close as he thought of the equivalent to a symptom. "Yeah, what are his symptoms?" the Seeker lifted the Sparkling to his face and quickly reeled back when Blacklight lashed out with an angry buzz, aiming to scratch him. Surprise evident in his features at the little one's outburst.

"It started out with over feeding; I literally had to shut off his line. Then he became agitated in which annoyed me. It's to the point he is screaming and scratching. When I brought him to Ratchet, he furiously attacked him and would not let him - or _me_, for that matter, near him."

"Hmm," How he had gone after his own face was proof of how vicious Blacklight was really being. In a final attempt to get free from Starscream, Blacklight bit down on him. Starscream dropped Blacklight in surprise and then looked at where he had been bitten, which surprisingly hurt.

Blacklight was running around aimlessly, throwing rocks and dirt all over the place and at his two creators. Starscream's optics furrowed in curiosity as he watched Blacklight, recognizing the signs, but he wanted to make sure, so he reached down and snatched the little one off the ground by his back and put him into his own hold. "I want to try something,"

Barricade watched apprehensively, "Try what?"

"Would you just trust me? I have an idea." Starscream suddenly took off for the sky, not even taking his alt mode, obviously far more worried about Blacklight than being seen.

When Blacklight would not immediately ease, Starscream became curious if it was something else, "Primus, what is wrong, little one?" Starscream continued to try to send soothing feelings through his Spark to the little one as he flew. The screaming had stopped and dropped to whimpers and clawing as Blacklight tried to dig his way free of his mech creator's hold. Whatever Starscream was doing was working a little bit, but the crave he felt, he wanted more.

Starscream could feel the little claws inside of him and wondered why the little one was trying so fervently to get free. He continued to circle the area he was in, seeing if his flight would soothe the youngster. He could hear buzzing and beeping from within the hold. Buzzing that was becoming more and more restless.

Just as Starscream thought that the Sparkling was calming, Blacklight began attacking Starscream's hold aggressively when his mech creator wouldn't let him out, trying to break free from him. Starscream was of course confused by the little one's actions. It hadn't dawned on the Seeker that Blacklight did not want to be confined while he flew. Blacklight wanted to feel what Starscream felt over his wings.

When he finally managed to break himself free of Starscream's hold, Starscream was quick to catch him and held him close to his chest. Blacklight instantly silenced as the wind ripped over his little body. It was then that Starscream really realized what had happened and his suspicions were right... and how to fix it.

He wasn't sure if he felt stupid or like an ass for the fact that Blacklight was indeed part Seeker, and thus craved the sky. He perhaps figured that since Blacklight was born to a land-based runner, he didn't have the need to be in the air. He was sorely mistaken, apparently. He continued to hold the little one as he flew, watching the Sparkling's reactions.

Blacklight continued to calm until his demeanor quickly reversed and he became pleased with what Starscream was doing, for whatever it was, it was working! Clicking and beeping contentedly as the feeling in his Spark soothed and went away, Blacklight acted as if nothing had happened.

The Sparkling twisted and turned in Starscream's grip, turning his little body so that he could hold on. When Starscream's grip loosened to a more comfortable hold, he began playing with his mech creator's armor. Starscream only looked down at him as he continued to fly, a feeling of relief coming over him.

Blacklight was happy that his mech creator found out what was wrong with him. When the feeling had completely gone, he started clicking that he wanted to be back with Barricade and Starscream complied, landing and handing the bubbly Sparkling back with his femme creator. Barricade felt a little offended that she couldn't soothe her little one and showed her discomfort in the idea as she took him in her arms, she watched Starscream, expecting an answer as to why he could pacify the Sparkling and she could not.

"Barricade, there is nothing you could have done, don't look at me like that." The Seeker stated calmly, already reading that glare.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, "I am his femme creator, how could I be so unable to do anything?"

"I guess because he's part Seeker. He obviously requires the air just like all Seekers do."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Did this femme know nothing? "Seekers need the sky, Barricade. We need to feel it. It's in our Sparks. I highly recommend we take time and he flies with me or one of my Trine-Mates every so often to avoid this situation again."

"How often will he require the need to fly?"

"I do not know yet, but now that he knows the craving, he will be able to let you know. If he doesn't get the required air in a certain amount of time, it will become so severe that he will literally go insane or worse if he does not know how to handle the feeling."

"Talk about a massive glitch in a Seeker's programming," Barricade muttered as she held her little one close to herself hoping she would never see this of Blacklight's cravings again. Blacklight was perfectly happy with the fact his creators made that feeling go away, calming to the point he peacefully went to playing with Barricade's claws. He acted as if nothing was wrong in the world as he finally started going into a light recharge while he played.

Blacklight knew that feeling now and he knew who could take care of it. All he had to do was tell his femme creator that he needed Starscream. Everything would be fine then.

Both parents watched him for a long moment, half expecting him to cry again, but when his systems went into a full recharge, they were content to go their separate ways for now. Barricade placed him gently into her hold and folded down into herself.

The Seeker smirked before he jumped and transformed, his thrusters going on full as he took off for his base.

Barricade headed back to the garage, thankful, for the first time, that Starscream was on Earth. Blacklight would be okay with them both by his side. She realized then and there she needed Starscream a lot more than she had first thought.

* * *

_What would Blacklight do without you, Starscream?_


	19. Pilotwings

A/N: "Always drive on roads. Not on people." -- _From a car commercial which shows a vehicle "body-surfing" at a concert._

_Now, I will be honest. This one didn't come out quite like I expected, but hey, right? And remember wayyyyy back at I think the beginning of the story when I said about Barricade Surprise going M? Soon._

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

She knew it was gonna start. She just had hoped they would have left her alone about it. Or that her brother would keep them away, but no. She floored it, and so did he. Barricade's engine roared her aggravation and she yelled at her pursuer, "Back off!"

"Barricade! I know who _really_ sparked you!" the one following her got closer on her tail, following her.

The Ferrari kept speed with the Mustang cruiser as they split to pass a car in the middle lane. Barricade sighed, "Yeah? What of it?"

"Wanna make a Sparkling with _me_?" Hot Rod was partially joking, but if she said yes, he wouldn't deny her, that's for sure.

Barricade groaned before slamming on her brakes and slowing, her brakes squealing slightly as she let the youngling closer to her, "Is there life after death, Autobot?"

Hot Rod stopped just behind her, "I dunno, why?"

"Keep bothering me and you will find out. I promise." After that she revved her engine and pinged his front end with as much dirt as her tires could pick up before leaving him behind.

Hot Rod watched Barricade go. He wisely did not follow. He did, however, see what appeared to be a Sparkling pop up in the back seat of the Mustang and flip him off.

What was that foul femme teaching that Sparkling?

* * *

At the Decepticon base, Starscream looked up to see a group of three fighter jets coming over the horizon, "Oh my…" he muttered as he watched them, slinking back when he realized they weren't just flying around, "Not good." His optics furrowed as they got closer, and he recognized them from the AFB not far away, "All Decepticons, hide! _Now_!" he sent over the main spread-link, not having the time to yell.

"What? Wh…" Thundercracker's optics followed Starscream's to the jets coming, "Oh slag! Incoming!" the blue Seeker bolted for the hangar.

At that, everyone else looked up, dropped what they were doing, and scampered into the building. The Decepticons had all been outside when they heard Starscream's order to hide and Thundercracker's announcement.

"Would you look at that shit?" Thundercracker pointed from behind the building's main bay doors as the jets came in closer.

* * *

Soundwave tapped into their communications to listen in and broadcast to the other Decepticons, "_This is Black Star One, approaching target area."_

"_Boss said not to engage, only look, right?"_

"_What exactly are we looking _for_? Do you even know?"_

"_It loading on my display now. We are to search the area between Las Vegas and Mesquite." _The voice returned, then paused a moment,_ "We are to look for… well you wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

"_Try us,"_

"_Giant… robots?"_

"_You're serious. Hostile?"_

"'_Giant Robots'. Engage neutral."_

"_Right. Giant Robots. Got it,"_

_

* * *

_

'_Engage neutral huh?'This could prove fun.'_ The Seeker furrowed his optics before turning to the rest, "See, this is why I told you not to get seen, now we have humans from the military looking for us!" Starscream thumped Skywarp in the upper shoulder, since he was the closest.

"Owww … Yeah, it wouldn't be because we have been flying around the skies like we own em or anything." Skywarp whined pitifully as he glared at his leader before punching him in the arm back, "What was that for, anyway? They can't see us as long as we stay still," the black Seeker peeked around the side of the door to look out at the jets.

Starscream furrowed his optics where Skywarp hit him. He then glanced back to the black Seeker. "That's not the point, 'Warp. Do you think they won't notice this stupid building getting bigger? Maybe all the shit lying around that isn't supposed to be there?" he asked, wondering if his Trine-Mate ever thought ahead.

"Let's go play tag with them," Runamuck teased. Breakdown elbowed him.

"I have an idea," Thrust suddenly stated. "Let's fly with them. Just scare them a bit, what do you say? They are in our claimed territory, right?"

"Yes, Thrust, yes they are," Starscream muttered as he watched the jets circle once again as he contemplated Thrust's words. He could deduce the fighters had found something out of order by how they were flying. He saw their wide turns and how they were tilted more than normal, giving them a perfect view of the building below them, "This is exactly what I was afraid of."

"Shoot em down!" Runabout called from behind his brother as the other Seekers all took off.

"As long as I can shoot you first!" Starscream turned and glared at the twin before he ran out, transformed and headed for the skies with the others. _"Soundwave, scramble their communications."_

* * *

"_Holy shit, did you see what I just saw?" _The pilot's head whipped around to follow but the robot was no longer a robot.

"_What? What did you saw?"_

"_I saw one! It… was a robot I think, it's a jet now – it's a blue one! The F-22 coming up in front of us! Prepare for evasive maneuvers!"_The lead pilot called, already attempting to contact the base, but found it unresponsive. Obviously they were getting no help. "We're on our own. Communications are out."

* * *

Back at the base, they had gotten a communication failure with strange sounds. Panic started to rise immediately, but no one had fired a weapon as of yet. The officers in the room who knew what was going on knew this tended to happen around those beings. They could still read the information from the jets so they watched that.

* * *

"_I just got a strange reading Angels fifteen as well." _Another pilot looked up as he banked, seeing if he could get a visual of what his jet was telling him on its small display.

"_I have a lock on the bogey also. What the hell _is_ that?" _a female voice came from the second fighter. It looked black.

"_It looks like a jet,"_

"_How did it get up there so fast? It wasn't there a second ago and I didn't see anything go by!"_

Ramjet rolled as he got close to the other fighters. The dark haired pilot stared in confusion, _"What the hell…? That's a Thunderbird, man! What's going on?"_ he banked away from the F-16 as he saw it was actually armed, preparing to take it on.

* * *

Soundwave watched from below as jets met Seekers. His visor's targeting system followed them as they all seemed to scatter. When he got a lock on all three of the non-Cybertronians, his shoulder started to reform until there was a barrel of sorts upon it, glowing almost white in some places.

Just then, all three of the pilots cried out when their jets began flying on their own. An uproar escalated between the three pilots as they realized they were not in control and their jets were moving into a formation. Of course, fear rose in them that they were going to be killed.

Skywarp came down from the sky while Thundercracker joined him from below. It wasn't until the silver Seeker appeared did the pilots realize they were surrounded. The circle began getting smaller, as if the odd array of jets started moving in to corral them.

When the three F-15s moved into their own formation, The Seekers switched position. They took both sides of the squadron that was flying over their territory. The other two Seekers came up behind Thrust.

* * *

"_Think they're scared?"_

"_Might scare em more if Soundwave suddenly gives them back control," _Thundercracker replied.

"Hey, watch this!" Skywarp called. He slowly slid up on the side of one of the F-15s, only he was flying upside down.

The pilot looked over, surprised to see one of the strange jets flying beside him so close. The canopy was black and then went clear. His jaw dropped when he saw it. Something other than the way it was flying was amiss. There was a sudden gasp from the pilot closest. Both other pilots suddenly looked over, seeing what they could, "Danny! Are you alright?"

There was stunned silence over their communication line before the pilot replied, _"This jet… it… it has no pilot!"_

"_I didn't know they could do this! No one said anything about them transforming into fighter jets!"_ the female voice called, _"Or the fact they could completely take control of our jets!"_

"_What do we do?"_

Finally tired of listening to them bicker, Starscream broke into their line,_ "I know what you three can do. You will be given control of your jets. With them, you can find your way out of Decepticon territory."_ He dipped his wing to them as he came up beside Thundercracker and went on ahead.

Surprised at the new voice, Jess asked immediately,_ "Who are you and what are you doing on this frequency?" _And what exactly was a Decepticon again?

The silver Seeker made his way to the front of the pack, settling a few hundred feet ahead of them. TC and Skywarp had taken the sides and Thrust taken the back with his Trine. Soundwave dropped his hold on the jets and Starscream watched them as they took control. _"You are surrounded. Do not leave your formation. Please follow us out of the area."_

Starscream signaled where he was going with a flick of his tail and the squadron of fighters followed him and they turned to the left, knowing they were as good as dead if they didn't with the other three behind them. The Leader led them away from the base, as he addressed his Trine spread-link, _"TC, take them home. I'm going back to the base." _

He then addressed the fighters, _"You will follow the blue jet back to your base. My other soldiers will remain around you. The black F-22 can take both sides in an instant. Do not try anything on my men and everyone will have a good day. Designation: Starscream, out," _The silver Seeker veered off as Thundercracker made his way to the front of the pack, leading the jets back to Vegas.

* * *

A few hours later, TC and Skywarp sat with Starscream in the 'Wreck room' going over what had occurred earlier in the day. "You watch, next time they'll bring horses."

"Easier to get rid of than fighter jets, right?" Thundercracker chuckled.

"Sure, just flick em across the desert. To the pit with blowing them up." Skywarp shrugged.

"Oh, that gave me the perfect idea!"

"Oh no," Starscream facepalmed, just the tone of his voice had him nearly cringing, "What 'Cracker?"

"Tiddlywinks!"

"What?" Starscream's hand dropped in complete confusion as he realized what his Trine-Mate had said, "What is wrong with you? Where on Cybertron did that come from?"

"…Ooh! With manhole covers!" Skywarp muttered with a chuckled snort.

TC snapped his tails to his shoulders, "Skywarp, you're weird." But that was a damned good idea.

"Skywarp gasped in mock insult then started pouting, "I'm not weird! I'm an _alien_!" With that he stood abruptly and ran off to find manhole covers, cackling madly.

Starscream looked to Thundercracker and the rest, who also had shocked expressions. Thrust elbowed Starscream, "Yeah that one is_ all_ yours."

After Starscream could speak from the absolute randomness that was Skywarp, he shook his head, "I didn't choose him; blame Thundercracker." He then glanced to TC again, "Are you sure some creature didn't eat his processors?"

"Positive," Thundercracker looked back to where Skywarp had disappeared. "If he actually used that processor of his, he'd be dangerous."

"Primus save the day should 'Warp _ever_ reproduce," Dirge cringed. Thundercracker only nodded. Yes, a Sparkling from Skywarp certainly would be interesting to say the least.

Starscream went to stand, "Enjoy yourselves – whatever you're doing with manhole covers. I don't even want to know. Don't get caught." The leader sighed, not completely sure what was going on or if it would get him in trouble. He just was beginning to not care as long as they behaved and didn't kill people.

And thus found Starscream a little while later leaning on the side of the hangar watching his evil Decepticon army playing tiddlywinks with manhole covers. Where they had acquired so many without being seen, was anyone's guess.

* * *

It was supposed to be a special ops fly-by but to expect anything, or that's what they were told when they were brought in for briefing on a top secret mission. They hadn't expected the call to have come from the Secretary of Defense himself that he wanted 3 pilots to do this top secret mission. The three that were picked were not the top of the game, but they had top secret clearance and could probably handle what they might see out there. They weren't even told what they were looking for until it was sent to them mid-flight.

Teri stared out of the office window as she, Dan and Jess waited. All three pilots decided to say only a little about what and who they had encountered until they spoke to the Secretary of Defense about it. They returned to base with blank jets that were supposed to have recorded everything, which they had no answer as to how or why. There was more going on than what they had known or been really told, and now that they had flown with the Decepticons, Secretary Keller wished to debrief them in his own way.

It was about 20 minutes later when John Keller himself stepped into the room and closed the door. The three who had been waiting watched him set a folder down on the desk. "I got the report on what you told your superiors, but I have a feeling you three saw more than that. Now I want to know what happened out there today and why your jets have a time lapse on their clocks."

The three pilots looked to each other. "Well sir w-we did see more…" Jess paused and as he recalled the robot-turned-fighter jets, "We were under the impression that we were looking for giant robots, what we found were giant _transforming_ robots that took on the look of military jets."

"I think I can explain why there was a time lapse on the jets. They took control of them. Like remotely." Teri said, still shaken up at the idea that they were completely at the giant robots' mercy up there. And although they could have killed them, they did not.

"Did they fire on you?" Keller asked with a raised brow, expecting that hostilities had probably taken place at some point.

"No. They flew the jets into a formation and surrounded us. We were helpless up there." Dan pointed with his hand, "They killed our communications with base as well so we had no communication out."

"Would you mind explaining to us what we saw other than 'Giant Robots', sir?" Teri asked, interested in the machines. Hopefully there was a story behind them.

"I am sure you are aware about the Mission City incident." Keller began, setting a folder on the desk in front of him. The three pilots looked down at it as pictures slid out. Dan reached down and grabbed the first one he saw. When he examined it, he saw it looked majestic.

The pilots nodded as he passed it on, "We heard about something fishy going on." Dan reached out for another, turning it sideways to reveal a yellow robot with blue optics.

"I believe the ones you encountered are called Decepticons." Keller pointed to the picture in Teri's hand, "They are a faction of their kind. Those and the Autobots."

Jess picked up another picture. This one had one that was blue with flames. Both of his eyes shot up as he realized the parts that made up this particular one looked like it belonged to a semi, "Yeah I heard one of them say that we were in 'Decepticon territory' whatever the hell that meant."

"Is there a good guy and bad guy thing going on here?" Teri turned another picture, interested in the robots themselves. She tried to make out the image in front of her, but it was a big blurry blob of black and white. The being in the picture had red optics.

"Yup. You met the Decepticons, as intelligence has informed us. I was told they were hiding and remaining quiet."

"Are you sure that they were the bad guys?" the black haired man, Dan, asked.

"You think I am lying?" Keller pointed to the folder, slightly annoyed that they would doubt his words. "Read the reports for yourself."

Each picked up a piece of paper from the folder and skimmed over them. The Mission City ordeal. The Cube thing. The 'Giant Ice Man' or better known as Megatron. The Autobots and the Decepticons. And let's not forget the fact they are from space as well.

The day had just gotten a whole lot weirder. Jess shook his head, a questioning look taking on his face, "That doesn't make any sense. When they spoke to us-"

"-They spoke to you?" Keller interrupted, surprised.

"Well yeah, I think he said his name was Star-something. Said something to the like of 'don't fire on us and we won't fire on you'." Jess shrugged, "They gave us control of our jets again. If anything, they were… cordial. Not the monsters you have written here." Jess flicked his hand at the paper before setting it on the desk.

"Did you get names? Models? Anything I can report to the Autobots would be useful."

"Models, oh yeah. There were three Raptors, an Eagle a Tomcat and a Falcon." Jess shook his head, "The F-16 was colored like a Thunderbird."

"You're serious?"

All three nodded.

"I believe Optimus called the flying types Seekers. How were they cordial to you?" Keller questioned.

"I will assume it was the silver one that was speaking." Teri shrugged, "They guided us away from the area."

"'The silver one' as you call him, I believe is called Starscream. As far as I have on information, he is the leader of the Decepticons,"

Teri thought while the three men spoke. She was curious about the fighters they had met and wouldn't mind going to the base again to learn more about them since they didn't appear hostile. But how?

Meeting a giant robot from another planet sounded kinda nifty.

"Still nuts." A voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to listen to him speak, "Robots from another planet. Here I thought I seen everything." Danny shook his head, still wrapping his mind around the fact they even existed.

"I thought they were rogue robots from a base or something," Jess shrugged.

"No, what you three have come across is top secret. Tomorrow you will meet with the Autobots, Captain Lennox and Samuel Witwicky. They will fill you in on everything."

"So what are we going to do now? We can't be expected to fly like we did before."

"Consider this a promotion," Keller smirked as he picked up the folder and tapped the papers back in. He decided these three would be joined with the Autobots because of their unique experience with the Decepticons.

* * *

The night showed every star possible to the dark side of Earth since the moon was nowhere in the sky. The girl pulled up within 1 mile of the place her and her wing mates had circled before. It took her a long moment to finally let her foot up off the brake, the car inching forward as it crept across the desert floor. She figured if these guys could turn into jets, then their technology was high enough that they would know she was already this close. She knew she was playing with her fate, seeing as they might kill her for intruding, but curiosity sometimes overrides the will to run away.

Suddenly her stereo started going through channels, stopping on 88.7. She stepped back onto the brake as it did that. There was only static from it for a long moment before she finally heard a voice, _"You are entering Decepticon territory. Suggestion: about face." _A very metallic voice droned.

"This is fucking nuts," the girl uttered.

"_Nuts would be you continuing forward, human."_ This time the voice was different,_ "Didn't we see you earlier today?" _

Ok, she didn't expect it to have heard her, "Who is this?" she asked, half expecting no answer, perhaps trying to convince herself that this wasn't real.

"_It doesn't matter. You were asked to leave, were you not?"_

"I wanted to know if I could talk to the leader about earlier. Starscream I think his name was?"

A different voice came through this time, Teri recognized it as the leader again, _"State your purpose since you refuse to leave. We have given you plenty of warning so you can't complain if we torture you mercilessly."_

Just then she heard the rumble of engines and looked up, searching for the sound. She went nearly pale when she saw bird-like legs just above her convertible. Red lights looked down at her as the thing moved to the side of her and it touched down. A sudden bright light turned on near one of what appeared to be shoulders, lighting up the area and her car rather well. "The Decepticon forces have claimed this area. You were asked earlier to leave. Why have you returned?" the being asked trying to sound as menacing as possible.

Teri stared a long time wishing she didn't have a convertible right about now, afraid this monster was going to stomp on her. It wasn't exactly standing still as it spoke, it was more bouncy as if agitated, "I-I… curiosity?" she shrugged when it dawned on her that she was actually talking to a giant, obviously sentient robot.

It was then that two others landed beside the blue one that was still looking down. Teri couldn't make out much because of the darkness but she could tell that the three looked similar. The blue one looked toward the other two. Just then one stepped forward and knelt down, his silver face half shadowed by the other's bright light, "You're a very brave little human,"

"Is it true you're from outer space?" she asked stupidly, being that was the only thing going through her mind at the moment. Terminator – from space.

TC snickered then pointed to her, "I like this one, 'Screamer, can I keep her?"

The girl's heart suddenly felt like it dropped through her body and she gasped as a hand reached down for her and she stepped back, trying to keep as much dignity as she could, "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to pick you up." TC's hand curled into a light fist as he glanced up to Starscream for guidance with humans. Starscream snorted and jabbed TC until he moved, making Teri smirk at the gesture. He leaned down and put his hand out for the girl, this time flat out, "You have to know how to offer a hand without making them feel like they're gonna be squished."

Teri bit her lower lip as the aliens spoke of her like a little… creature. Skywarp watched with interest, "Hey, you have more practice because you already have a human, 'Screamer."

And why were they speaking like they kept humans as some kind of item? The girl started to think that perhaps coming here was a very stupid idea, being they were the bad guys. She had no idea if they were going to do experiments on her. She figured if what she had heard about abductions was right, then maybe these guys were maybe the same.

"This is all Barricade's fault. If she hadn't made friends with that girl, then we wouldn't even be looking for ones of our own."

This made the girl quirk a brow with interest as she listened to the three now talking to each other.

"Sure, blame the bitch femme." The apparent leader sounded like he sneered. What was a femme? Anything like a female?

"I blame the Sparkling." Teri watched the one that had nearly landed on her speak. What was a Sparkling?

"Why in the Matrix would you wanna blame my Sparkling? This has nothing to do with him," Ah, so the silver one has this Sparkling thing.

"It has ev-"

TC stopped when the girl's hands caught his attention and he looked at her. She was waving them like mad. "Hey, are you guys gonna like kill me or something? I mean, I can leave, since you seem to be preoccupied about your um…"

All three Seekers were looking down at her. "Hunter," Starscream supplied with a smirk as he glanced back at her, "Hop on, I don't bite. I squish instead."

"And if I refuse?"

"Do you think that's a very smart question? Are you sure you want to be angering a being bigger than yourself? Just like you people, we know how to stomp on things too."

Teri sighed as she chewed her lip again, either way, she didn't think that she would walk away from this if they did intend to kill her, "If I die, I am gonna haunt you for the rest of your lives,"

"Fair enough," Starscream smirked as she stepped to his hand. She nearly lost her balance when he suddenly rose with the sounds of gears, standing his full height, "Are you not afraid of us?"

Teri looked out between his fingers then turned to see his optics boring into her. Scary. "I'm scared shitless, but I figure if you guys are gonna kill me, then I ain't walking away whether I run or scream like a little girl."

TC chuckled and held out his hand, "My designation is Thundercracker." Teri stepped to his hand, holding onto various fingers as she did so, "Since you are already a fighter pilot, would you like to take a ride in an alien Seeker?" he really liked this girl, there was just something about her. Maybe her bravery. Definitely her curiosity.

"What's a Seeker?"

"You'll find out."

Teri shrugged, "Heh, sure, why not."

"Ha, that should be good. We are supposed to be the bad guys. Perhaps I should kidnap you and hold you for some really weird ransom since we are aliens and all. More manhole covers."

Teri only gawked at the Seeker, unsure if she heard what she thought she heard, "Man… manhole _what_?"

"Manhole covers. We use them to play tiddlywinks." Skywarp smirked, watching her face.

…These giant robots played tiddlywinks with manhole covers? Literally?

"Sure, we can go for that flight now."

Thundercracker offered her to Skywarp as he transformed into his jet mode. Teri couldn't help but cringe at the sounds of his transformation. His canopy rose as Skywarp set her on his wing to let her climb in. Starscream stepped closer to the blue Seeker, watching the girl apprehensively go near the cockpit, "No space."

"Aw, 'Screamer, why not?" TC asked as the girl leaned on the canopy to look at all of the glowing gadgets. She watched the display go through various things.

"Re-entry is hard when you have a human. You gotta keep them cool." Starscream stepped back as the girl got down into the cockpit and the glass started to drop.

"Sounds fair." The blue jet replied as his canopy clicked shut. He suddenly ignited his engines and within a few moments was airborne.

"Yup, Barricade has truly corrupted us all… Not. We know it's your Sparkling, 'Screamer." Skywarp commented as he watched the Seeker leave. His optics stayed on the blue F-22 until it was out of visual range.

"Let's see how this goes." Starscream muttered as he turned back for the base.

* * *

About 2 hours later, Thundercracker announced that he had a new pet. He had filled her in on current Decepticon affairs and Autobot intelligence so she wasn't too surprised at some of the things she would get for being the pet of one of these Elite warriors. When he finally decided to bring her home, he didn't go back to the Decepticon base. Instead he headed for Las Vegas. Teri sat in the cockpit, unsure of the jet's motives, "They are not going to let you land, you know."

"Watch me," Thundercracker said slyly.

"_Unidentified aircraft, you are flying in restricted United States air space, identify yourself or prepare to be shot down." _A voice boomed over the speaker.

"Your turn. Tell them who you are, that you received a new test jet and they will be filled in," TC informed. He had already made prior arrangements with Soundwave on his way back for this very occasion.

Teri did just that, the tower of course, wanted confirmation and when they go it – from Soundwave, TC circled once more as they gave him clearance to land. Teri wasn't entirely sure if she was upset that he could get in so easily or pleased that they didn't ask questions. The blue Seeker made his way down the runway, wondering where he should stop, "Have you ever piloted an F-22?"

"Nope. Eagles are my game. Fell in love with them at a young age."

"Then tell me where I am to go," TC deadpanned.

Teri smirked and pointed, "To your left Thundercracker. I guess you can go next to the F-15s there." The jet moved with precision and stopped, his nose bobbing as his weight shifted. Danny and Jess both came from working on their own fighters to greet her when they saw who was sitting in the cockpit of the blue jet.

When she jumped down, they were looking curiously at her and the Seeker. Danny nodded, "Where did you get it?" He could have sworn he'd seen it before.

"What's it for?" Jess asked right after.

"It's a special jet," Teri replied.

Dan's eye brows shot up in surprise, "Special jet? How… wait a minute. Where did you go earlier?"

Teri glanced up at the side of the jet, then back to Dan, "I went back to that base earlier."

"You went back there? After everything you were told about the Decepticons?"

Teri leaned back on the side of the jet, she knocked on his landing gear for emphasis, "I'm not dead nor maimed or mutilated."

Jess and Dan looked up as realization hit them, both of their jaws went slack as they stared. "You brought one here? Are you out of your mind? Don't you think they are gonna suspect something a little off with the color for starters?"

"It is covered. Starscream and Soundwave have access to the military's networks. Soundwave is updating me now on the progress." TC announced, "I am legal in their books. Let them check up on me."

"You can do that?"

"I landed, didn't I? Your defense network is laughable."

"He's a smartass, huh?"

Teri nodded with another smirk, "He's fun though, once you get to know him."

"Hey, what's your name?" Jess looked up toward the nose, a little unsure where he should be looking.

"My designation is Thundercracker."

Both men looked up at the jet curiously, "Interesting name. So it was you who led us back here, wasn't it?"

"That'd be me,"

"Man, having your own jet all to yourself, how did you pull that off?" Jess asked the girl.

"You know…" TC started, getting the attention of the two men, "There are still Seekers who may want a pilot."

"Are you offering to let us meet with them?" Jess asked. Hey if the girl could return with one of these robots and not be dead…

"Why not?" Thundercracker asked, knowing well that Skywarp wanted a pilot as well. He just thought it was the coolest thing that TC and Starscream had one.

"How do we get there?"

"I am sure I can call one of the twins. They can come and get you. I suggest you wait until after your meeting with the Autobots, though."

"That makes me wonder, what do I tell them? I can't very well go around telling them that I have a Decepticon as a jet. It would blow over like a fart in a windstorm. People are going to ask questions."

"Don't tell them anything. The less they know, the less likely they are to bother me." Teri patted the jet with a nod as she went to stand. TC watched the humans as he scanned the area, keeping an optic out and learning the base.

The woman saw someone coming, apparently to question her about the new jet. She hoped she could bullshit her way out of this one. "You take care, 'Thunder. I gotta go for the night. I have to go to Washington in the morning and then report back with a branch back in Nevada to talk to the Autobots about you guys."

"Lemme know how all that turns out. I'll be here when you get back to the base. 'Screamer isn't gonna be happy, but he will deal." Thundercracker watched the man approach Teri and then they both walked off. He tapped into her cell phone so he could listen and let Soundwave know what was going on.

* * *

About 2 days later, somewhere in Nevada's skies, a jet shot through the air. "After everything the Autobots have told you about us Decepticons, I'm surprised you still wished to fly with me. So do you still want to know why they call me Skywarp?"

"Sure, why not?"

The black jet banked, pulling Gs the one in his seat gasp in confusion when he didn't feel them, "Are you sure you want to know? You might not wanna fly with me anymore. I scared myself the first time I did it."

"Why? Are you gonna go all weird if I say it three times?"

"Nope, but things might,"

"Alright then," A little curious as to how a giant robot scares itself with its own ability, he folded his arms with a nod, "Tell me, why do they call you Skywarp?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Suddenly Jess felt like his stomach was going to fall out of his body. At the same he couldn't decipher what was up or down or what side was what as his body felt a strange vibration go over him. At the same time, the same vibration was heard in his ears. Then he felt hot and cold over his body. His eyes barely registered something about warping and thrusters, "Don't blink. You'll miss it." The teleporter's voice came.

The world suddenly went white all around him. Jess felt almost like he was in suspended animation. There was a loud roar and suddenly the light vanished, leaving small arcs of lightning over the Seeker's body for a short time. They were flying over Lake Mead, which he knew was nowhere where he was before. He gasped from the experience, "What… was that?" The man looked around the jet, realizing he had survived whatever just happened.

"They call me Skywarp because I can teleport."

Jess ran his hands up and down his arms as he got a chill, "Holy mother of god! That had to have been the weirdest feeling I have ever felt, but cool at the same time!"

"So I take that as yes?"

"Hell yeah, man. Not every day you get to do that shit!"

"Yay! I got my very own squishy!"

Jess stared down at the interior of the jet. Had he just called him _a squishy_? "Wow, you're strange."

Skywarp banked, headed back for his own base, "They keep telling me that, but I won't listen."

* * *

_Hope that made sense._

_Of course you won't listen Skywarp. Cause you're an alien. That explains it _all_!_

_And yes, I did go there with the tiddlywinks. Ha!!  
_

_And my computer forgot how to spell teleport. *sigh*_ _- Yes, it's possible with this machine..._


	20. When Opportunity Knocks

A/N: _Yup, went M (Yay!). But not for this chapter. It's for the chapters after this one. _

_Short and Sweet! Let's see what kinda trouble our fav femme can come up with now. _

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Sleek.

Black.

Barricade chose that look rather than her police look today. She hadn't told Mikaela what she had done and Blacklight seemed to thoroughly enjoy the fact she had no roof.

Mikaela had walked into the garage and nearly dropped the drink she had brought. There sat Barricade in all her beauty. Mikaela almost melted at the sight of the now Saleen _convertible_. She smiled at the femme, "That's really hot." She set down the drink and moved toward her, "You're taking me for a ride, I'll have you know."

"Am I now?" Barricade commented as her door swung open. Blacklight, who had been flicking her wipers looked up when Barricade made a few chirping noises. Today he would ride in his hold. Not that it bothered him, he required recharge anyway.

* * *

Later on that day, after a cruise through Henderson and Vegas, They were just going to go back to the garage. Mikaela was in the driver seat as Barricade pulled up to a red light. It was a little warm out and made people and apparently machines lazy. Barricade had the top down and her cooling systems on for the girl.

Today, however, turned out a whole lot more interesting when a car pulled up beside her. Mikaela glanced over, attracted to the sound of the engine. Of course, she wanted to see what covered that engine.

The girl's brows shot up as she saw that it was a red Ferrari Scuderia. And a hot driver was included in the package as well. He glanced over at her and she smiled as she looked the convertible down. Noticing Mikaela's stare, he decided to tease her with a purr from the Ferrari. So, to show off, he revved it a few times. That's when Barricade's engine revved, but it wasn't loud. If anything, she sounded more like a regular stock Mustang. Mikaela noticed the sound and quirked a brow at her, but said nothing.

The driver of the Scuderia glanced down the Mustang's body, recognizing it as a Mustang he smirked, "Nice pony," he called over the sound of the engines. He idly wondered why the Mustang sported a push bar, however and what it was used for.

Barricade muttered something and the man started to give the car a strange look. That was when Mikaela patted the wheel and nodded, "Don't let her looks fool you, she's a bitch," with that she lightly kicked under the dash, getting the femme to shut up.

"Think it can hold a candle to this beauty?" He smirked and revved a little higher, Barricade followed suit. Mikaela knew a confrontation when she heard one. She also knew she was gonna be included in this challenge since she was currently sitting in the Mustang. The stoplight was filled with the sound of high RPMs when both of those engines revved higher.

At the man's words, Barricade then decided that it was _on_. If he wanted a race, she would give him one he would never forget.

The back of the Mustang opened up and out came a hard top. It moved and clinked into place. If the man had been paying more attention to the movements of the top, he would have seen it actually break apart and then reform. Not something a normal hard top could do.

"I bet she'll give ya a run for your money." The girl smirked with a shrug as she glanced down to the dash and then back to the guy.

He wouldn't even stop to think that there might be a little more than just a stock engine under the hood. In fact, he probably didn't even know how to change his own tire. All he did know is that his car was a Ferrari and thus, fast. He smirked, "Where to, pretty girl?"

Mikaela looked out ahead of them then frowned. It was the last stop light before open road, "Next town," she shrugged.

"On green, then," he nodded. With his car on the open road, it would wipe the streets of a stock Mustang. This girl and her flashy car was no contest as far as he was concerned. But then again, he had never heard of a 'sleeper'. He would find out.

Mikaela nodded as well, both cars revving powerfully. Just before the light turned green, the man glanced at the Mustang when an unearthly rev came from under the hood. It didn't sound anything like a stock car, more like a monster.

Mikaela looked over at him and saw the shock on his face. She laughed as the light changed. He hadn't even had the chance to shift into first and the Mustang was already moving off the line.

Barricade hadn't even waited for Mikaela to hold on as the Mustang suddenly lunged forward, leaving the Ferrari. The femme laughed out loud as Mikaela's back hit her seat.

The man slammed his car into gear, dumping the clutch and the Ferrari took off, leaving two strips of black in its wake. Neither driver was worried about traffic, as there really was none. A car here, a car there, nothing that may cause an accident if the drivers were paying attention.

Barricade had already plotted her way through and was now just toying with the guy who seemed to be getting pissed behind her. He would move to one side and try to pass, she would block him. Each time he tried, she blocked. He believed that if he could get beside her, he could leave her in the dust.

Finally, Barricade had waited deliberately for the Ferrari to catch up. She even allowed him to come up beside her and Mikaela looked over and laughed at him.

Barricade was having a blast. More so because she was racing, something she hadn't done in a very long time. She kept the Ferrari close, letting him think he was getting somewhere as they reached around 120 mph.

The driver was amazed that the Mustang was keeping up and that is when Mikaela lifted her hand and flipped him the bird then waved with a big smile. Barricade suddenly let out another unearthly roar and bolted forward, leaving the Ferrari as a speck in her rear view mirror.

The driver only gawked as the Mustang went out of sight. He wondered how that car was able to do that. He may not have known a lot about cars, but he knew the Ferrari was faster than any Mustang.

* * *

A few minutes later, the same Scuderia made its way to where a billboard sat, still going well over the speed limit. He just barely saw that beside that billboard was a police cruiser. A Mustang police cruiser. Mikaela had since ducked down in the back seat after Barricade told her what she planned to do.

The femme's engine roared and Barricade took off, sirens and lights blaring at the Ferrari. He slowed and about a mile or so later, watched the Mustang come up behind him. Of course the driver knew he was screwed and he went to get his information out of his glove compartment. He watched the Mustang in his rear view mirror; the car reminded him of the convertible he had been racing. Speaking of which…

Barricade was laughing inside as she brought forth her old holo-matter mustache dude and got out, walked up to him and nodded. The man looked to the cop and sighed, "I was looking for a cop."

"Yeah, well, I guess today is your lucky day. You found me. You're in quite the hurry, where you headed?" Barricade grunted, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Next town over."

"License, registration and insurance." Oh this would be fun.

"Officer, can I ask you a question?" the man asked as his eyes fell on the cop's badge, noting the name B. Cade. It had the strangest emblem on it as well.

"Ask." Barricade took the information and glanced at the driver.

"A black Mustang went by, how come you didn't see it?"

"The only black Mustang I have seen is the one behind you…" she paused to look at his license, "Jack, I have no idea what you're talking about." And without another word, the holo-matter cop went back to the cruiser.

The man in the Ferrari bit his lip as he looked around, trying to figure out where the Mustang and the girl had gone. There were no roads from where they had started and it's not like the car could get over the various plants in the desert. Certainly it didn't just disappear.

Barricade made it look good. She left the door open as she sat down in her own seat and looked down at the man's information. "Think I should let him go?" she asked the girl in her back seat. A giggle returned the femme and she smirked.

* * *

The man watched in the rear view mirror as the cop set his things down and looked like he was prepared to give him a ticket. He was still moving at around 100 when he saw the cop car. There was no getting out of this.

Barricade returned, however, sooner than expected, "I would say you would get a very healthy ticket for speeding like you were. But…"

The man's brows shot up at the idea that maybe this cop was feeling really generous today. Was he gonna let him go without a ticket? A smile crept onto his face.

"…If you pay _me_ the ticket price, I will let you go and no one will ever know you were stopped." Barricade smirked at him as his smile fell instantly. No one would ever know anyway, but he didn't need to know that.

Mikaela peeked between the seats of the Mustang, looking to the Ferrari and Barricade's holo-form. It was a shame the windows were shut, because she wanted to hear what Barricade was telling the man.

"Blacklight!" Mikaela called, looking for the Sparkling. He quickly popped out from under the dash and looked up t her with a chirp. She pointed to the electric windows, "Put her driver window down, would ya? I wanna hear."

Blacklight nodded with a happy chirp and reached for the window button.

Barricade felt the movement within her, but had been paying too much attention to what she was doing to say anything to either ones in her interior. She turned her glare on her Sparkling who was just barely visible while he started to put her window down.

Blacklight watched as the window started going back up on its own. He poked at the window control, unable to stop it. With a buzz he waited until Barricade was busy with the man again before he would try again.

The man in the Ferrari frowned. He could not believe what he heard from that cop! "Isn't this bribery?" he asked, appalled at the idea that this cop was so corrupt. Oh, if only he knew the truth.

Barricade looked back to the man as her window went back down again. "If that's what you want to call it, I guess. But refuse me, I will have to call another cruiser and you will go to jail for driving an illegally registered car with no insurance."

"What? You're joking right?" The man asked, still peeking at the Mustang in his rear view mirror.

She was doing her best to still deal with the man and hold her temper with the Sparkling that now saw it fun to play with the lights on her. She had pointedly shut off all but the ones on the back of her light bar. The man watched the lights blink, "Uh… Something wrong with your car, officer?"

"Glitch under the hood. Or it will be by the time I am done with it." She frowned as her headlights popped on then off again.

Barricade also looked back at the Mustang. There was no movement from either human or Sparkling. "And I don't joke. Without a license, it will be even worse. I'll see to it."

The man gasped, partially curious what the officer before him was talking about, "How…? Y-you can't do that!" His car was legal, he had insurance and he sure as hell had a license. What was this cop going on about?

Barricade stared down at the man in all seriousness. The man realized the cop was not kidding. "I can and I will. Just pay me and you can go." She told him.

The man stared at the cop before him, "You're serious? How the fuck do you think you can do that?"

"I know of someone who can hack into your information just by what I have given them." Not that she really did give anyone information. All she did do at the cruiser was sit there and make herself look legit. This was some fun stuff.

Needless to say he gave her the money and took off before she could say another word. Barricade headed back to her alt mode and stood there staring into the distance. Mikaela, curious what Barricade was looking at, turned to look as well and her jaw dropped. They were in trouble.

* * *

It was then that a white SUV pulled up behind Barricade. The sirens chirped a few times and Mikaela about fell from crawling between the seats when the SUV rammed the ass end of the Mustang. Barricade made her way to her alt and opened a window, reached in and flung money at the interior before her mustache man vanished.

"Just what are you doing hitting me?" the femme snarled with a rev of her engine, pulling away from her brother's push, "You have a death wish running into a Decepticon, Autobot."

"What were you doing to that poor man?"

"He was speeding. Take a wild guess."

"You pulled him over?" the SUV asked.

"Why not?" Barricade was abruptly interrupted when her Sparkling climbed out of her and on top of her then leapt to Prowl, laying and squirming over his hood.

"You're not a cop." Prowl watched the Sparkling curiously. He was wondering what people might think seeing two cop cars and a small robot laying on his hood, "Hello Blacklight." He said gently.

"I look like a cop don't I?" Barricade retorted, watching her Sparkling play with Prowl's wipers.

Blacklight chirped at Prowl and continued to literally snuggle into his hood. "I know you didn't give him a ticket, what did you do to him?"

Barricade shifted on her tires as she watched her Sparkling climb over her brother, "That's for me to know and you never to find out, Prowl." The femme chirped to Blacklight and the little mech leapt from her brother back to her and jumped in.

"See you around, 'Run." Prowl said with a half laugh. Personally, he didn't want to know what Mikaela and Barricade had gotten into. He shifted into drive and pulled back onto the road, "And behave yourself!"

"Primus will rue the day should _that_ ever happen." The femme muttered when he was out of audio range.

Mikaela watched the SUV pull away and then grabbed for the cash in the seats. She counted it and put it into the console, "How did you get this?" she asked as she put the last bill in with the rest.

"I have my ways," the femme muttered as she too shifted into drive, turning to head back to Tranquility.

"you got it from that guy, didn't you? What are you going to do with it?" Mikaela asked as she moved over the console to the driver's seat where Blacklight was currently sitting and playing with the steering wheel. She squeezed under him and started pushing and shoving until he moved.

"Buy yourself some dishes." There was a pause as the car began to drive off, "And _you_, my little Blacklight…" the Sparkling looked up innocently from where he was now messing with the laptop with a chirp, "Quit messing with my lights when we are in public. It's not normal vehicular behavior."

Blacklight gave her a saddened chirp and headed for the back seat to recharge.

* * *

In an alley somewhere, a meeting that had been arranged without anyone's notice was taking place.

"I'm offering to make you some great deals here. No risk to you. Doesn't get better than that. So you are sure you can do this?" the man asked as he looked up at the being before him.

"Of course, I do it all the time! I'm always good for the right price. Ask and ye shall receive." The mech replied with a sly smile.

"Alright, we will get the information from you when the time comes. be prepared to come to our facility." The man turned for his car and thus they parted ways.

* * *

_Prowl and Blacklight are so CUTE! Someone needs to draw Blacklight with Prowl. I bet it would be ADORABLE! Blacklight with 'Screamer would be cute as well :P _

_I would draw it myself, but my art ability went out the window thanks to college._ _ Which I promptly quit._


	21. Tribulations

A/N: _It's been a while hasn't it? Hope it was worth the wait!_

(Added note):_ I am taking this back down to T rating for now. Personally, I don't see it as that bad and I have seen worse under T. I guess you will have to watch for warnings. However, later on there is no doubt in my mind that it WILL go to M._

_So... It's long. Prepare for longishness. Enjoy!_

* * *

Sector Seven so far, had been wiped out from government history since the incident with the Cybertronians a while ago. However, it hadn't been erased from those who participated in it, or who had been involved in some form – or the place they still owned. They had just disappeared while the area was repaired and life went back to being a power supply at Hoover Dam.

Some of the people of former Sector Seven were angry about the fact that their precious artifact had been denied to them by the machines that invaded from space. They were also pissed because they lost their giant robot as well – therefore their hold on technology. New people were hired while others disappeared since then and they were reworking themselves back into the Cybertronians after the government pulled the plug on that particular faction.

Because like some government factions, they are never truly disbanded, as others would like to believe they are.

* * *

Nevertheless, in lieu of losing both the Cube and NBE-1, they learned about the other NBEs that had made a home here. A few of them outright worked with the Autobots for a while now, some of them even had names for themselves. They wormed their way into their lives silently. Perhaps they could still use one if they could catch it.

However, working with the Autobots was also a slight disadvantage because they only had what intelligence the Autobots had about the Decepticons, which was not a lot. When they had asked about the Decepticons, the Autobots only told them they had little information. They had names and a basic location to where they were. The pilots who had been around the Autobot base as well never said a word about their jets.

Although slightly distrusting because of what the humans did to Bumblebee, Optimus had allowed these high-end scientists to study with Wheeljack and Ratchet – making sure they had clearance first. Even Keller knew of a few of them and knew what they studied. The only mistake he made, was believing that their _actual_ boss was legit.

* * *

The man paced the small office. So far, things were going smoothly, but they still had no real funding for research and it isn't like the government would give it to them again because that would mean they still existed. He needed a source outside of the government.

How were they going to capture another NBE if their secret sector had been destroyed? Their answer didn't come long after when someone in question approached Simmons and spoke to him about his own interest in the machines. He offered to supply the money if Simmons supplied any information they had found about what he called 'the silver flier'.

Simmons was perfectly all right with the idea, given he was also interested in these 'Seekers', as the Autobots called them. He could share information, sure. He was quite interested in that Cybertronian, because of some of the things he'd heard these Seekers could do and that one was apparently the new leader of the Decepticons.

A week later, it was no surprise that they had come up with their own plan, going under the guise of another name known as Metabot Technologies Inc. – a supposed nobody that did little by means of bringing out new robots – which is what they claimed they did. They got their grants from nobodies, thus disappearing so they could get on with their work, having been moved to a chain _above _the President this time so they could do what they wanted.

Simmons had been preparing to catch another Cybertronian as he read all of the files he still had. A lot of them had been burned when the government swept Sector Seven under the carpet. They still had some of the files on NBE-1 thankfully, and what they had learned when they had NBE-2 but to them, it still wasn't enough. Hopefully their infiltrators in the Autobots could bring back more information to learn more about these Non-Biological Extraterrestrials, as they called them.

* * *

While one day studying under Wheeljack, his scientist asked a question, "What exactly is a 'Spark' what is its purpose besides the obvious?"

"The Spark is our life force. Our soul, if you will." The Engineer replied as if it were nothing at all.

"How does it work?" From there, Wheeljack went off on one of his informative tangents, telling the scientist how a typical Cybertronian system functions and the many uses of the Spark, since it wasn't only a life force hidden within them, because it also powered their bodies. It was an energy source itself, everlasting, it seemed since these beings were _millions_ of Earth's years old. Additionally it was told, how, when a mech and femme's Spark is put together, they can create a new Spark.

He also mentioned special abilities that some Sparks had. The Engineer was vague on how much he told, but he still told enough. This information would certainly interest MTI even more. If they could tap into these abilities in these Sparks, they might be able to use them.

Immediately the scientist waited until the day was done and on his way back home, on a secure line, he phoned Simmons, telling him about the many uses of a Cybertronian 'Spark'. Perhaps Wheeljack's biggest mistake was telling the scientist that there was in fact a femme around, that she had reproduced, and could do so again if she so wanted. A grin graced Simmons' face when he heard about a _female_ NBE – especially when he had first heard that they did not exist.

* * *

Simmons decided that catching the 'femme', he later learned to be NBE-4, would be beneficial, using the excuse that should the need arise to have to fight them off, they would know how to disable an NBE without killing the Spark. If he knew how they reproduced and how the Spark worked, maybe they could figure out how to extract the extra spark and use it as a power source. He hadn't had NBE-1's Spark to study since it was in hibernation.

The femme probably wasn't the easiest to catch, since she seemed to evade them the first time. Now with her possibly being guarded, it would be even harder. Simmons wasn't entirely sure where the femme was taking up shelter, either. Maybe it was his lucky break that someone had said she was seen in Tranquility. He idly noted that Sam Witwicky lived there and his Camaro stayed with him sometimes.

* * *

They also wanted to study the infant, of course, to learn if it's Spark could be possibly harnessed and controlled. They also wanted to know if it could be done again, how it was done, and how quickly another would be born or if they had to, they could try to separate it from the femme sooner. Yes, they figured that studying the femme would get them all of the answers they wanted. She could become an endless supply of energy.

This is when speaking to the mech became even more important than they had previously thought. He was willing to assist them with whatever they wanted to know if they gave him amnesty in _any_ situation – including if a war broke out with the U.S. Government and the Decepticons.

They hadn't known about Barricade when they spoke to him before. But now that they knew, they needed to find out if this mech would be a willing participant. He was more than happy to do what they asked.

They figured they could attempt to extract the live Spark from the infant, once they learned how the Spark ran and what it took to recreate one. They hadn't cared that they may very well end up injuring the infant. And since the femme could reproduce, it was no big deal to them.

* * *

Barricade had no idea what was going on in any stupid government, nor did she really care. The United States government was the Autobots' problem, not hers. It was Starscream's responsibility to deal with that hell for the Decepticons as far as she was concerned. It was simple: Her and politics did not get along, therefore she thought little about it.

She knew about Sector Seven from before, and it was one reason why she still admittedly hated other humans. She also knew that they had taken her partner, Frenzy, who was still unrecovered. When she had heard through the grape vine that Sector Seven had been destroyed, she was pleasantly happy. Therefore, she had no real threat to her as far as governments were concerned.

* * *

MTI was preparing a way to capture NBE-4 about a week after being notified about her. They had learned that the femme had made a territory of the town of Tranquility, but they also figured that the Autobots would protect her there since she was a she. They learned as much as they could from that Decepticon about this femme. First, they needed to find where the femme was hiding.

They knew this was a Decepticon, and from what information they had gathered on her, she could be quite frisky. So they figured, if anything, they could use the excuse that she had attacked someone and she had been taken into custody.

* * *

Tranquility wasn't very big, and MTI figured there weren't many places for a Mustang Police Cruiser to hide since they could put an APB out on the vehicle, claiming that it wasn't a true cop car and someone was impersonating a cop. However, as they hunted, they realized that it would be no good, because she was on the Police frequencies and would change her form. They had to stick to regular cruising for her. They knew that she couldn't hide forever, nor was there a place for a 20-foot tall robot to walk around freely.

When they did finally locate her, it was in an alleyway garage, of all places. They pretended to be locals just walking by at first, but caught glimpses of the car in the garage and also saw the Sparkling first hand. Barricade thought nothing of it, having not seen their ploy and thus believed her and her Sparkling was safe.

It was about a day later that the Sector started to move in. They waited until the girl who lived at the residence had gone with her boyfriend, leaving the Decepticon alone before they all piled around. They brought several vehicles with harpoons to snare her, and brought liquid nitrogen to freeze her as they had done with NBE-2, finding it the easiest way to take down and transport a being of her size.

* * *

It was getting late. Barricade's chronometer told her it was around 8:30 PM. Mikaela had left not too long previously to go with LadiesMan217 and the yellow brat somewhere, and thus she went into recharge.

The sudden sound of the door opening alarmed her audio receptors. She woke up, expecting Mikaela. When she turned on her headlights, all she saw were people she didn't know. Her engine roared to the idiots who dared enter her dwelling, hoping it would be enough to chase them away.

Thinking quick and realizing these people weren't leaving or just here to look at the garage, she went instantly on the offensive, her headlight covers rising. The femme cried out with an angry snarl as she ejected the weapons from them, but missed. As she went for another shot, she let out a peal in pain when a weapon she hadn't seen cut one off. It dropped to the floor.

Blacklight jerked from his own recharge when Barricade squealed and rushed a truck in front of her, pushing it into the nearby fence and backed up very quickly. If she had to ram her way out, she would. Blacklight got a chance to look up and out the window. He squeaked in question when he saw that humans surrounded them! But… why?

Barricade, overwhelmed by the amount of people, went to go after another vehicle but as she rammed the vehicles, she felt the most obnoxious cold come over her form. She quickly backed up from the cold. Ramming into the back of the garage in her hurry, she knocked out part of the back wall. She then tried again, this time going to the small opening she figured she could ram through and escape.

"Get her! Stop her! Don't let her leave!" a voice called.

Barricade screeched in pain when there was a sudden twang and felt something pierce her door. The sound of crunching circuits and servos was heard as the grappling hook literally opened inside and was yanked backwards, pulling her sideways a bit. She went to transform immediately just to pull away and get that hook out.

When she transformed, she fumbled when they pulled her with the line they had connected. Stumbling because of how they threw off her balance, she went forward but caught herself with her other arm and with an angry snarl, she yanked her arm back, pulling at the vehicle it was attached to.

As she did that, two other SUVs that had been parked further away on either side of the garage came forward, preparing to fire on her. It barely registered to the femme that they were taking aim on her.

One flung something at her that wrapped about her right wrist. The second went at her, aiming for around her neck. Barricade went to grab the cable as it wrapped about it. She cried out as it tightened. Suddenly, both harpoon operators snapped the line tight, forcing her to fall forward with a loud crash. In her pulling, she had even managed to catch a person with one of the cables that held her, knocking them out of the way. She tried to pull herself back to a standing position where she prepared to bolt.

Unfortunately, they saw her intentions, "Get her legs! Don't let her run!" and just like that there was a loud shot. Barricade cried out as something penetrated her knee and sent her to the floor when it buckled under her weight. She reached down to feel the wound, which she realized had a harpoon in it. It dripped mildly of energon and gears ground against each other from the intrusion of the weapon. It opened inside of it, nearly destroying her entire knee structure.

Barricade stilled a moment. She had severely underestimated humans. She wasn't even sure if she could get away now. Things were beginning to look very grim for her and her newborn. She did the next best thing she could think of while doing her best to fight the insects off; try to protect Blacklight with all she could now.

Far more worried about Blacklight being in the hands of humans, the femme fought back to get free not even caring about the damage she was incurring, knowing none of this could possibly be good. Pulling at the holds to get away from them, she screamed in buzzes and static, clearly nothing of the likes that would be found on earth. She did not care anymore if humans around the area heard her. If anything, it would be a relief, because if others were involved, these people would surely leave.

* * *

The wail of the Sparkling was heard as Barricade struggled on the ground, having already been scared that something was happening to her when she fell. He was then very aware of her distress and he called out for her. Barricade continued to fight her way through pain and agony to get to her feet so she could run. She didn't even care about being seen anymore – her Sparkling was in danger; that was all she knew.

Barricade instinctually made sure Blacklight could not get out of his hold. Too concerned about the people getting around them, she had locked the hold shut and reinforced it how she could. She felt him trying to escape and tried to calm him, but to no avail.

While being held down at the same time, Barricade reached for the harpoon that was now doing damage in her forearm as it moved and it was _painful_. She hissed when she couldn't reach it. She glared at the humans as three of them approached with something on their backs. It didn't stop the femme from her fight, but she did wonder what they were for, having not seen them before.

Immediately she unsubspaced her Pulse Rifle and went to shoot anyone or anything. That was when she felt them tug at her harder, causing her arm to shift and send the shot through the wall. The femme was running out of options. She tried to hail on the Decepticon spread link, but it went unheard. The humans had somehow jammed her signal to them.

Her last option was her flail, which she quickly brought out. Since she was still down, however, she couldn't get enough strength behind it to swing with much force, only knocking things over and putting a large hole in the garage. Another harpoon came out of apparently nowhere and went through her shoulder mount and tire. With the quick reverse of the truck it was connected to, Barricade was pulled forward, sparks flying as her body scraped against the concrete while they dragged her.

Barricade let out a mix of pained harmonics as something extremely cold hit her. She was sure it was the people with those packs on their backs. She screeched and flinched when they got her right in the face with it – temporarily blinding her optics.

Others came around her with what looked like modified cattle prods. They waited until she moved just right and poked her between her armor with them. Barricade was not above crying out as they subdued her.

Blacklight was buzzing and beeping as he felt a sudden cold and then shocks through his mother's chest and immediately retreated from it, getting closer to her Spark where it was still warm. He had no idea what was going on but knew there was danger by his femme creator's cries. On instinct, he curled up and latched onto her so he couldn't be shaken.

Another person moved along her side and began to fire the cold stuff at Barricade's chest and abdomen. Instantly the femme curled up to protect herself from the cold, but it wasn't working well. She could feel the cold going in through her armor and deep into her lines, which was also painful.

Being frozen throughout her body, her Spark started to take control of her. She felt it get weaker and weaker from the sudden and cold ambush and it prepared to hibernate as Megatron had. She tried to fight the protocols in her HUD, but her systems and Spark was not listening! How is it that she could live through what she had on Cybertron yet these stupid humans could do this to her so easily?

Barricade felt so weak and at a loss as her body became stiffer and stiffer. The femme tried to cry out, but only made static and shrill noises that were nowhere near as loud as she could normally go. The ultimate fear rose in her that she had actually lost against the men. What horror waited for her and Blacklight, she feared facing.

Blacklight was frantically clicking and chirping louder, still hoping for some kind of response. Barricade listened to her Sparkling's cries but she could not respond how she wanted to. He was wondering why he was locked in his hold and she was refusing to let him free. He also wanted to know what was going on out there. He cringed at the sudden cold, wondering what was happening.

Perhaps it was luck on the Sparkling's part that he couldn't break free from his carrying hold right now, otherwise he would have suffered and probably been killed.

Just before Barricade's processors took her offline for hibernation, she found a means of communication and sent a text message through Mikaela's computer to her cell phone.

As Barricade lay frozen and helpless, a trailer truck pulled into the alleyway and they hauled her onto it, covering her with tarps as they kept the nitrogen on her. Four men jumped up on the trailer as they strapped her down and they all took off. The night from the road appeared as if nothing had happened except for the fence. The garage was in shambles, hidden by the darkness of the night.

* * *

Some distance away from the action, Mikaela picked up her cell phone while she rode in Bumblebee with Sam to the Autobot base. It wasn't that they weren't seeing each other, but the fact Mikaela's friend was a Decepticon and Bumblebee an Autobot, it made things difficult and there was information not shared because of this. It was certainly putting a strain on Sam, and he really had no idea if he could put up with it.

Barricade was still a Decepticon in his eyes. Untrustworthy and dangerous. Perhaps it was because Mikaela was quite vague on information that was shared that he didn't know it all. Of course, he assumed that something had gone on with them and her brain. He was convinced after he had heard about Soundwave and what he could do.

She hadn't even mentioned Miles to Sam yet. She knew they were best friends at some point, but she didn't feel it was her place to say anything. Wouldn't Sam be surprised when he found out who's pet Miles was.

Her phone chirped. It was a tone she didn't recognize and figuring it was from Miles, she got out her cell and opened it. She looked at it a long moment. She didn't recognize the number at all. Curious, she hit the 'read' button. She read it over a few times and as she did, it hit her - This message was from Barricade.

Her face went stock-still and she suddenly opened her mouth to say something, but the words just wouldn't form. Bumblebee realized the girl's rising heart rate and noted she now suddenly seemed very frightened about something.

"Mikaela?" Bumblebee called, but the girl could not respond. Her eyes, still locked on the message she had received, started to furrow in question when she realized something had to have happened to Barricade. The femme use the most unorthodox was to contact her – very unlike her.

* * *

When MTI got their prize back to Hoover Dam, they proceeded to bring her into the building on the truck rather than using a cart. This would be safe for them, since they had chained her in a way she could not get free in case she woke up. The truck had been backed into the building and a crane was used to move her. They laid the femme out on her back and chained her down with steel cables to keep her there. Once she was secure, they allowed her body to warm and her Spark to reactivate after the brief hibernation.

Her optics slowly onlined and she found herself staring at a ceiling with strange lights over her. She ran over internal checks, everything was fine except for her damaged knee and armor. Then she started looking around to assess what was going on. She noticed the jaws of the crane off to the side and the amount of people in white. There was a lot of them. "What the slag?" she asked out loud.

Again those prods came at her, pointing toward her threateningly, "Silence, NBE-4." A voice carried from just out of Barricade's sight.

She turned her head, looking for the source of the words. For some reason she recognized that man. But right now, her mind was too boggled as to where she was and why she was here, "Where am I?" She demanded. The femme twitched, trying to feel a way to move. There was none. She could feel how the chains went up and _into_ her arms. "Let me free this instant!"

"Oh, now don't go being all bossy. You're under our roof and you now belong to us. And if you do not wish to behave, we can make you, I am sure." the man replied with a smirk as he glanced at the prods. Just then three other men came from another room, "Ah, there you are. Proceed with the extraction," he pointed up to Barricade.

'_What extraction?'_ the femme wondered as she watched the insects approach.

"Where is it?"

"We traced it back to the torso area," Barricade could hardly see what was going on until they brought a ladder to her and got up on her.

She watched in horrified silence, wondering what they were talking about. Just then, they stepped up onto her chest and looked down, some of them murmuring to themselves. She only gave them the stare of death while they spoke, "How do you suppose we get it out?" one asked.

The other shrugged, "I dunno, perhaps there is a catch release somewhere?"

The third leaned down, reaching down around her chest plates, looking for the possible catch release, but they didn't need it at all, as suddenly her chest burst open with a large flash and the Sparkling jumped out, looking around curiously. He clicked and chirped to his creator wanting to know what was going on. Instantly, Barricade frantically clicked at him in warning and he suddenly started backing away from the humans, looking for a way to evade them.

The people saw the Sparkling dart away and headed for him, "Get it! Don't let it get away!" one of the men on the floor yelled. Two people who were watching suddenly jumped at the Sparkling as Blacklight made a run for it. He landed hard on the ground under a person, hitting concrete. Barricade jerked at her holds when she heard Blacklight cry out in pain.

The humans successfully held onto him as he squirmed in their grip. Barricade kept pulling at her holds in a feeble attempt to get free. Blacklight squealed as he tried to get free from their grasp and then let out the most awful scream when something snapped and he felt the most horrible pain in his leg.

No matter how hard Blacklight tried to escape the sudden pain and loss of Energon distracted him. The people were just too strong. They dragged him to a cot and pinned the newborn down upon it. Two people used steel cables similar to the ones they had on Barricade to hold him down, leaving the broken leg dangle in a sickly manner by simple wires and lines.

Blacklight buzzed and beeped furiously to Barricade whom only replied to Blacklight that she had no idea what these humans were planning. "This is most fascinating," the man on the ground said, slowly making his way to the Sparkling, "they seem to respond as if they are connected in some way."

"What are you going to do with us?" Barricade hissed, still trying to break free of her binds. If she could get loose, she could protect Blacklight.

"We want to know more about your Sparks. And, with what information has told us, you are of a different sex than the rest – a female – so we would also like to know about NBE procreation to further our study on them."

If the femme could relate any feeling, she felt disgust with those words spoken, "NO! LET US GO!" Barricade snarled, again pulling at her restraints. They weren't some kind of experiments to be dissected and mutilated.

Not only was she in danger, but her Sparkling was now as well and – for the first time in her life – it _scared the slag_ out of her.

* * *

Starscream had been flying around his own base when something startled him enough to make him falter. It was a scream, an echo in his Spark. There was a blast of emotions that were not his. He knew immediately from the first time that something was wrong with his Sparkling, but this time it was worse. It hit him like a shot and he fumbled in the air a few more times. Finally losing control of his functions, the terror too strong in his mind to continue, he spun out of control and plummeted for the ground with a shrill scream of fear.

"'_Screamer!"_ Thundercracker called over the Trine spread-link as his leader fell out of the sky. Skywarp suddenly warped to his leader, catching him before he hit the ground, using his own thrusters to diver their speed, "Slag, 'Screamer what has gotten into you?" He asked as Starscream went limp in his arms.

Only whimpering was heard as Starscream dangled in Skywarp's arms, "Hey, you alright? Hit a bird?" The black Seeker asked with a hint of humor. He touched down slowly and he tried to bring his Trine-mate back from his stupor when he got no response.

Only pained sounds came from Starscream. He shook his head slowly, trying to get back to his senses. "…Blacklight." He whispered, "Where is he?" He looked around as if he were actually searching for him.

Thundercracker landed next to Skywarp, giving a concerned look to Skywarp then to his leader, "He's with Barricade, 'Screamer." TC stated as he reached for Starscream's chin and lifted it to look directly in his optics. "Are you alright in there?" He watched the silver Seeker as Starscream stared blankly at him, "What's wrong, youngling? Tell me."

For a long moment, the silver mech was silent as his optics seemed to look past his Trine-Mate, only looking here and there and then he stopped as if assessing something. Both of the other Seekers flinched when Starscream suddenly began struggling in the grasp of Skywarp, pulling and clawing to get free. "_No_!" Starscream hissed.

Not knowing what was wrong with his leader, Skywarp held on tighter, hoping to control his Trine-Mate's fit. "Let me go! I need to get to him! _Let me go NOW_!" Starscream cried as he pried Skywarp's arm off of him, "I need to get to him!" he repeated.

"Skywarp let him go!" Thundercracker suddenly demanded. Skywarp only looked to Thundercracker with a confused gaze.

"'Warp! I need to…!" Terror still laced Starscream's voice as he struggled violently with Skywarp until he finally pulled free. Skywarp and TC watched as their leader started to shake like a leaf before he hit his thrusters and took off, transforming and disappeared into the sky.

"What the slag?" Skywarp asked. Thundercracker frowned at his Trine-Mate. Surely Skywarp wasn't that clueless.

"Something is wrong with his Sparkling, 'Warp, he knows it." Both of the Seekers took off for the sky to follow Starscream should he need their help.

* * *

Bumblebee came to an abrupt halt in the road while Mikaela stared at her phone in silence, trying to understand what was being said. She could read it, and it sounded bad, plus the feeling she got with it was bad, but she couldn't make any logical sense of it, "What is it Mikaela?"

The girl looked up to the dash, then back to the message, "No, 'Cade. No, no, no! What happened to you?" she asked the phone as if it would answer her.

"What's up with Barricade?" Sam glanced at the girl, wondering why she was freaking out.

Pulling out of her stupor of staring and mumbling to her phone, she finally answered as best she could, "I don't completely understand this, but it says 'Help, Men in black, Cold'."

Bumblebee's memory banks suddenly assaulted the scout with images of the night that Sector Seven had captured him. How the helicopters used grappling hooks to catch him and pin him and the cold! It was a night he would never forget.

"Sector Seven," Bee whispered with loathe, more to himself, since it was impossible for Sector Seven to be going after Barricade. They had been disbanded and were no longer considered a threat.

"What Bee?" Sam asked.

"My memory reminded me of that night they captured me. Using those hooks and nitrogen to freeze me. And then they zapped me with prods!"

"You don't think…?" Mikaela stared, looking worriedly to the dash, "…that they got to her?"

"They don't exist anymore, Mikaela," Bumblebee informed, for as far as the Autobots knew, they didn't.

"Don't you guys know anything about governments? They probably changed their name! I bet that's who's there!"

Bumblebee thought about it. He surely didn't like Barricade. Then again, she was the only femme left. He also thought about Blacklight. Without a word, believing the girl's theory, Bee took off. His body was rumbling with a growl and he suddenly turned a 180, charging for the garage. In the fit, he had yanked the wheel from Sam. Mikaela was probably right if someone did have her. If they could get back to the garage, the might be able to help her and her Sparkling. They just didn't know it was already too late.

* * *

Two hours had already passed. The femme watched the people moving around her and Blacklight in silence. She glared at them with stares of death as her processors worked overtime to figure a way out of this mess. First things first, however, if she could get free, she'd stomp on them all. Oh, how she wished she had a laser system in her optics… but no. That ability was reserved for 'Cons like Shockwave.

Finally after struggling with Blacklight to get him still, the humans had moved the Sparkling to a second berth out of Barricade's view. This only sent the femme into a flurry as she did her best to pull at her restraints to get to her little one. The people who were next to her watched her, curious how she would act, writing things down as they went along.

"Let's see her Spark."

"Very well sir," came a voice as two humans jumped up beside Barricade and stood there. She wiggled as best as she could, but it wasn't enough to knock them off, "Get off of me!"

"Now, now, NBE, we wanna see your Spark, so will you open your chest for us?"

"Is that some sort of sick joke?"

"Absolutely not. Open up," the man said almost too cheerfully.

"Never!"

"Well then," another man called, "Get the Jaws of Life."

"Jaws of what?"

"The Jaws of Life. They are used to cut open cars that people are stuck in after accidents,"

Were these humans serious? "So you plan to cut my chest open like some sort of car or something like that?"

"Something like that," The man flicked his hand as another went to get the equipment. Barricade watched helplessly as they went about finding that equipment. She began wondering _if_ she was going to get her Sparkling and herself out of this mess… alive.

* * *

Mikaela could feel that something wasn't right. Dread was sitting in something awful, the closer they got. When Bumblebee arrived at the road next to the garage, Mikaela didn't even wait for him to pull up. She nearly fell out of the car when she saw the fence, "BARRICADE! BLACKLIGHT!" she cried as she got to her feet and ran towards her house when there was no answer.

Sam watched the girl run. He wasn't entirely sure how to handle the attachment Mikaela was showing when she ran toward the building screaming for her companion. It was baffling to him how she could grow such a strong connection to the femme in such a short amount of time. Surely something was wrong there.

When Mikaela got no response she moved faster toward the garage, still hoping to find the black and white prow sitting there. Her hands flew over her mouth when she saw the rather large gaping hole in the side of the building. Mikaela reached for the light, flicking it on with shaking hands, dreading what else she might see.

Her steps were slow and apprehensive as she approached the side door to the garage. She was partially relieved not to find the two lying there dead. She covered her mouth and yelped, seeing the gaping hole in the back of the garage.

As Mikaela got a better look, she noticed things had been knocked over and there were not only tire marks but black and white paint on the ground. Like there had been some kind of struggle. Barricade wasn't around and neither was Blacklight. There was dried Energon on the floor as well. Barricade was injured. Mikaela, in a flurry, opened her phone to try to call Barricade, but the line was dead. She then hung it up and called the next person she knew of that could get help.

Her eyes followed the scrapes, the spills and she could not hold back her tears at what her mind was putting together to make up what may have happened to the two 'Cons. It was certain – they were gone. By the looks of things, they were taken. Whoever had Barricade had Blacklight as well.

She looked up at the sound of tires on dirt as the Camaro approached. Sam jumped out, looking around quickly.

The phone rang a few times and finally the person answered, _"Mikaela? What's up?"_ he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Get Starscream, Hurry!" she nearly yelled at the phone, all the while tears were threatening to fall. She needed to hold herself together.

"_What's wrong? What happened?"_ he asked, hearing her voice, knowing something had her extremely upset.

"It's Barricade! Someone – we think the government has her, Miles. They have Blacklight too. Damn it, hurry!" Immediately the phone silenced and she shut it, knowing he would call. Why she didn't have a direct line connection to Starscream, she would ask the Seeker later.

Needless to say, Sam was giving her very odd looks as he too got out and looked around. He felt betrayal as she called out both of those names. He wanted to know what Miles had to do with all of this, and what he had to do with the leader of the Decepticons. And if he knew about the Cybertronians, why didn't he tell him?

* * *

Starscream roared over the heads of people flying aimlessly and slowly through towns, trying to get a lock on Blacklight. He had no real idea where his Sparkling was. The infant's Spark signal was fanned out all over the state of Nevada it seemed and it was fading. He screeched as he went through towns, not even using any flight lights. He just did not care who saw him flying so low. He shot down between buildings too low to be legal to get to where his Spark was leading him.

He had no idea what was happening only that he felt extreme fear from his little one, and that put the devil on his heels. He would find out why Blacklight was so scared. A million things went through his head.

Had another Decepticon or Autobot gotten their hands on him? It wasn't as if he was up all of their afts, so he couldn't monitor where they all were at one time. Only if one was missing for a longer than normal time did he feel the need to get involved since they still tended to find trouble once in a while.

Had humans gotten their grimy hands on him? Blacklight was still only a newborn to their species. He was easily catchable by a curious person. Barricade was there in case something like that happened, however. She could protect him from any humans who would think it would be fun to steal a little 'Con.

But then he thought about it. His Sparkling was sending sheer terror. Had something happened to Barricade, leaving his Sparkling helpless?

Miles' call interrupted the leader's thoughts, _"Star, hey, Mikaela just called me; it sounded real important, man!"_

"Make it quick, something is wrong with Blacklight."

"_That's it, Star. She said someone has him and Barricade!"_ That right there only sent the Seeker into an outrage as he flew, screaming loudly as he headed upwards out of the cities to get a better look under him as he flew.

"Do you know where?" His Spark tried to get a roundabout location; he still could not outwardly pinpoint Blacklight, which bothered him deeply.

"_No, sorry man, Mikaela said something about the government, though." _

The pair that had been following him watched him from a distance. They did their best to calm him through their bond, but it was just not happening. They had never seen Starscream so scared in their lives being trined with him. They had never had to handle Starscream terrified because of a Sparkling. Surely, it would not be a pleasant experience for any of them.

* * *

Bee arrived at the Autobot base in record time, nearly running Sideswipe over, forcing the twin to jump out of the way, "Optimus!" he called out. Mikaela and Sam had already gotten out, both panicked. Bumblebee took that moment to transform. Mikaela had since gathered herself and she looked around for who she knew could find out for sure.

The white SiC peered to Mikaela and she nodded at him. Prowl immediately went to her and leaned down to her. Claiming he wanted to question her alone, he offered her a hand. She obliged while Sam and Bumblebee explained to Optimus what had happened.

"What happened Mikaela?" Prowl asked as he took the girl out of the building and out of hearing range of the others. He was extremely concerned.

"It's Barricade, Prowl. I think the government has her and Blacklight. The garage is empty, it looks like there was a big struggle. I think Barricade is hurt." The girl's eyes became glassy as tears started to fill her eyes, worried about the femme and her Sparkling. Right then and there she broke down in the tactician's hand, "Do something, for her!"

"I'm working on it, Mikaela." Prowl said as he looked up and around trying to figure out how accomplish getting Barricade and Blacklight back. He assumed the worst when he sent a tendril to his sister only to receive a weakened auto-response.

* * *

The Autobot base was now bustling with others who came to hear what had happened and why Mikaela was sobbing. Lennox and Epps came from another room, standing at the Autobot leader's feet now. Lennox and Epps both looked to where Prowl was standing with Mikaela. Will nodded to Epps before heading out to them, wondering how the girl was fairing.

Optimus still stood with Sam and Bumblebee while they told him all they knew on what had happened to Barricade, "Are you sure it's Sector Seven?"

This name caught the attention of everyone else who hadn't been paying attention. All of their optics locked in the leader, remembering what they had been told about Sector Seven.

"No, but they fit the description!" Sam said. "And the Men in Black are always associated to aliens or the government."

Ratchet listened, concerned more for the Sparkling than anything. "Optimus, the Sparkling… If the humans get their hands on him…"

Optimus looked to his medic and gave a sympathetic nod, "I know, Ratchet." He glanced to the boy, "As far as we know, Sector Seven doesn't exist anymore, Sam. Secretary Keller told us himself."

Prowl walked back in with Mikaela still sobbing in his hand. He stopped in front of his leader. Optimus looked from where he had been speaking to the boy and for a quick second, he could have sworn that Prowl seemed pained somehow.

Doing his best to compose himself from being too upset, Prowl took on a stoic gaze while he spoke, "Sir, I have reason to believe that what Mikaela is saying is true. Someone has captured Barricade and her Sparkling. She seems to think its Sector Seven, and I believe her, sir."

* * *

Optimus had stepped outside with the group of now worried Autobots and humans, talking about what to do. He looked to the skies as his optic ridges shot up. A few seconds later, a flash of silver streaked the sky, gone before it had even been seen. There was a clap of thunder from its sonic boom.

Behind it, two others who weren't going as fast flew over. Jess and Teri glanced at each other, already knowing who it was. They both moved away from the group of humans.

Optimus Prime hadn't expected a call to come to him about 'UFOs' flying too low in cities. He knew who the culprits were and he wondered where they were going in such a hurry. Maybe they could lead them to the humans.

This in itself was cause to open a direct link to the Supreme Commander of the Decepticons for the first time since the Seeker had been on the planet. It was cause for concern that he and his Trine were causing a big problem with the locals. Starscream allowed the link, not even thinking about who it was, _"Starscream, what are you doing? Humans don't fly that low."_

"_Just what…?"_ Starscream chuffed, realizing who it was. He was going to ask why Optimus was contacting him, but he was too pissed to give a shit, _"I don't care."_ came the curt reply.

"_Well you should, you're scaring them,"_ Optimus retorted, hoping the Seeker would stop lest something come about.

"_Listen Prime, I really could care less what happens to them."_ He swung downwards, his Spark pulling him, _"Someone has my fucking Sparkling!"_

"We know, Starscream. Mikaela thinks it might be Sector Seven."

The jet banked hard, searching for his little one. The Seeker visibly shook as he tried to get a handle on himself, _"You've got to be kidding me."_

"Do you know where they would be? Maybe Lake Mead."

"_It could be. I am following Blacklight's signature, but it is fanned out over a wide area." _There was a pause,_ "I am going to Hoover Dam."_ The Seeker finally stated, closing the link. He banked off in a different direction, knowing well what had taken place there before. The chances of finding them here again were more probable.

* * *

Optimus decided that it was the logical choice as well. He turned to his men, "Autobots we have a mission of utmost importance!"

"What would that be, Prime?" Ironhide asked, however he already suspected what the Autobot Commander would say. They had all been wondering what they were going to do about Barricade. Some of them just wanted something to do, but others were far more concerned for the fact it was a femme and Sparkling that had been captured.

"A rescue mission," the leader said, "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Ratchet, Hot Rod and Bumblebee, all of you, head to Hoover Dam. I will be there shortly behind you."

"What are we doing?" Hot Rod asked.

"Assisting Starscream with freeing Barricade." Optimus said with a nod.

The Autobots all gave Optimus a questioning look. He was asking them all to work together. But this was a Sparkling and a femme they were going to save, so they could do this.

"Where are they?" Prowl set the Mikaela down. Wheeljack offered to take the girl back inside.

"They are headed to Hoover Dam," Optimus said in a low voice, realizing the situation.

"I wanna go!" Mikaela called, running toward where Bumblebee was already transforming to head out.

"Mikaela, no. It's best that you stay here. You may only get in the way." Optimus said gently. He sent a final message to Starscream, knowing the mech would get there first. _"Autobots will be there to assist, don't go around hurting people."_

The Seeker was rather surprised. However, it wasn't just surprise at the Autobots' assistance; it was what the leader said to him. Did he really think he was going to stand by and not punish those who had attacked Blacklight? He wasn't just going to harm the ones who had taken his little one… they were going to pay dearly for messing with his Sparkling _and_ the femme, thus messing with _his_ Decepticons.

* * *

Back at the Decepticon base, a mech turned abruptly to look in the direction of Lake Mead. If anyone could see his expression, it would be concerned. His visor scanned red across it and then the entire thing flashed and went dark again. He didn't have to be that close to know something was happening.

* * *

_Well now. Gotta love the government. I think no...  
One can only wonder what awaits them._

_So yeah... anyways! Got a few things here... One, there's a poll on my profile. Has to do with BS. Check it out and pick your poison._

_Black Dragon did this. I saw it and it was **SO**__ damned cute and creepy, just like any offspring from Barricade and Starscream should be. I point you in this direction: http://blackdragon21. com / art/ Blacklight-and-Prowl-134883715 (of course, take out the spaces.)_


	22. Just When I Needed You Most

A/N: _I am actually updating quicker than I was going to. That's because I had to split this up. I am not crazy about hugely long chapters, and I imagine some of you are the same. I only see the need in a plot beginning or climax. Sometimes. _

_Anyway, I bring you the next chapter in this segment. Enjoy!_

* * *

In a small normal car, Mikaela sat in the back seat. The car was parked on the outskirts of the base and it was nearly 11:30 PM, still no one had heard anything. Jess and Teri had both offered to take her for a ride. At first, she had no idea who they were, having only seen them a time or two. She only knew that they were pilots.

Jess and Teri did their best to comfort Mikaela. The pilots could see that she was visibly upset. She wasn't crying but if someone said the wrong thing, they didn't doubt she would burst into tears.

"Barricade? She's the Mustang, right? She's with you?" Jess turned slightly to look at the girl.

Mikaela nodded quickly, unsure where these two were headed with their questions.

It wasn't until Teri spoke up about the Seekers and that Thundercracker was her jet did it become more clear to her. Jess also had mentioned that Skywarp was his. At first Mikaela was even more confused, asking questions about who, what, when, where and most of all, _how_. They gave her a rundown of what had happened.

Interrupting their talk, Mikaela's phone rang. She opened it, and seeing it was Miles, she instantly asked, "You get a hold of him?"

"_Yeah, dude, he is on his way. Where are you at?"_

"I'm at the Autobot's base." Mikaela said as she looked out the windows, speaking rather quietly to the one on the phone, "Some of the Autobots have gone to help him too. I hope they get them back okay."

"_Man, Star sounded pissed. I don't know if I would wanna be in whoever's shoes his enemy is."_

"Me either." The girl said cryptically. She then asked, "Do you think you can get here?"

"_I don't know. I don't have any other contacts but Star or I would try calling one of the other Decepticons, plusI don't think that they will be welcome by the Autobots."_

Miles had a point, "Shit." The girl hissed as she shut her phone, trying to figure a way for Miles to get to the base. It wasn't as if she was going to ask another Autobot to go get him. She could ask Prowl, but he was already gone.

"I can go and get him," Jess suddenly said. "Miles right?"

"Yeah." Mikaela answered, "He's Starscream's pilot."

At that, Jess' decision had been made. "Skywarp mentioned something about him. Teri, you stay here with her, I am going to go and get him. I think he needs to be around for Starscream."

"Agreed." Teri said as her door opened. "We will follow wherever you all go. I am sure I can get a hold of Thundercracker. He can get one of the Decepticons to come and take us if we need to go to their base. You have my cell number."

* * *

In the depths of underground, beneath concrete and rock, screams were emitted but not heard beyond the darkness of night. In a chamber not used for Megatron himself, another Cybertronian and her young were being held while humans used them for exploratory answers.

Blacklight clicked and buzzed furiously to his mother, only to receive worry in return. He had no idea what was going on, and had no idea why these humans were hurting him or what he had done to deserve it. He just wanted to get away.

Blacklight squeaked in fear when humans approached him. When they touched him, he shrieked. Barricade followed not far behind as she felt his broadcasted fear. The humans backed up some from him, scared that something went wrong. When they were sure nothing was horribly wrong with the Sparkling, they sprayed him until his horrid screams dropped down to mere whimpers.

As the humans went after his Spark Chamber, something suddenly shot from him. It went straight up and even he had no idea what it was. He stared dumbly up at the metal sticking out of the ceiling. All of the humans backed up. They looked up to see what appeared to be a throwing star embedded up there. "Shit, it's got weapons!"

"Secure it." The head honcho told them.

Careful of the randomly shooting metal, he let out another pitiful cry when they successfully opened his chest. This time, bolts of energy erupted from his chamber, trying to protect him from whatever was attacking it. One of the humans were unlucky and got zapped, instantly dropping to the floor and writhing in pain, "Watch the Energy!" a man called out. The bolts became weaker as the Sparkling did.

Barricade silenced, more upset that she couldn't relieve him from his torture and pain. Hearing his cries was the most painful thing she had ever endured. The Sparkling cried out loudly with frantic gurgled buzzes and whistles as he felt the humans use some kind of weapon on him to pry at his chest, bending his alloy to expose his Spark chamber. He was scared, in extreme pain, and 'mom' was nowhere in his direct sight, yet he could feel her close by and it scared him more.

It was as if his cries went unheard by the humans themselves. None of them even flinched. They only seemed to be interested in how he functioned.

Blacklight was struggling. His systems were getting weaker from the lack of Energon that he was now leaking from his broken and mangled leg. To top it off, he wouldn't be able to get far because of said leg. Getting away on his own was not an option. True, he could probably crawl, but the appendage would only slow him down, making escape impossible anyway.

Barricade was outraged at what was happening and even more upset that she was so helpless against the steel cables the held her, and even though some of the humans were trying to pry her open as well, she was stronger. Her armor was stronger; he was still in his proto-form. He hadn't even started sharring!

"Fucking insects!" the femme yelled as she pulled her arms again, arching her back with strength from the table to get some kind of grip. "Let him go!" She could feel the strain on her body as she continued to pull and knew if she kept pulling, she might very went end up pulling herself apart. She stopped, knowing she would be useless to Blacklight if she destroyed herself. Allowing herself to drop back onto the berth, she gave in.

She glared down at two humans who were doing something near her injured knee. It was beginning to heal and they were watching it and studying it.

Barricade might not have had a problem with having her own Spark chamber exposed like that, but she knew that nothing good could come out of a Sparkling chest being opened so young without the full life support of a medic. The light of his small Spark illuminated the room like a small sun.

She again pulled at her holds, wanting to rescue her newborn. This time her entire body convulsed and constricted and she screamed when she felt her systems violently reboot repeatedly. The parts of her body that was hit by the EMP prods lit up like a St. Elmo's Fire. She hadn't even seen them coming.

…This just could not be.

* * *

When her audios stopped buzzing, she could hear the humans talk between the small cries of the now waning Sparkling. She could hear them on how the examined his Spark and how they were speaking of… She would have moved, but the people with the prods kept the ends trained threateningly on her.

"No… no, no_, nooo_!" she cried out, frantic, knowing the Sparkling would most surely die, "Leave him alone!" this time she tried even more frantically, pulling with her legs as well, completely forgetting about the men and numb from anger. Again, she was subjected to the EMP prods.

The humans turned to look at her, their faces all stoics as they looked back at the young one, "We need to learn, we need to know, NBE-4." came another's words. Barricade stared in horrified disbelief at the lack of emotion in the humans. It was like out of some creepy horror flick, and she had seen enough of them to know.

As one of the scientists took a step toward Blacklight, Barricade saw he had some sort of tool in his hand. The femme had seen something similar to those at her garage. Warnings blared at the femme in her HUD from her Sparkling's feedback and she pulled hard, nearly completely disconnecting her right hand as terror rose in her senses.

Barricade's cries had changed tone as she felt back feed from Blacklight's turmoil as well. She could feel her Sparkling's terror in her Spark like it was her own. Hers answered with as soothing pulses as she could to her Sparkling, trying her best to help him the only way she could, even if it was to comfort and coax him though it and to be strong like a Decepticon should and not let his Spark extinguish. The entire time knowing she would more likely be telling her little 'Light – as Mikaela affectionately dubbed him – good-bye.

She let out a shrill squawk. On instinct, something happened to the femme that she hadn't seen coming. Her body felt a surge up her spinal structure and hit her Spark. It did this a few times, each one becoming stronger. Barricade whined and her back arched as her chest opened slightly. Large bolts of Spark energy flew from her, trying to get to her little one, trying to feed him the energy he so desperately needed. It knew his Spark was in danger. They didn't hit but three of the humans, nor did they really do anything to help her or Blacklight's situation because he was a tad bit too far away and he got only a few residual bolts here and there.

The humans hit her with the prods to stop her from zapping people. Quickly her chest slammed shut and she glared down at the things that called themselves humans. If she somehow got free from this, she would see to it they all paid.

* * *

How could these humans torture a being like this? How could they actually listen to this without feeling bad for them and letting them go? Were humans really this twisted? They _knew_ they were probably going to kill him.

Having no other alternative, she reduced to something that made her ill. "Stop… please stop," She begged. "Leave him alone. Let him go, do what you wish to me."

She felt another burst of fear come from Blacklight and he squealed, struggling with his binds when he felt the tool hit his Spark chamber…

The humans made sure the Sparkling was held down well, being tedious in their work, lest they lose a pure Spark from harming something. Suddenly Barricade heard what sounded like a snap. Instantly, Blacklight's Spark started to fade even faster, warnings flashing in her own HUD of the impending danger and time limits on each of his systems as they became readily available to her as a last resort from his little body.

She couldn't see what they were doing to him otherwise. The trapped femme shut the warnings off in her HUD, too ashamed of her failure. She would rather not see her infant's life count down in front of her very optics. It was bad enough just hearing it.

Barricade hoped that her trust in Mikaela would get them both out alive – but it was looking grim. It was the first time she had trusted someone as much as she did, and if she knew the girl at all, she would come to her aid. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

She stared up at the ceiling as she let out a most shameful whimper. The man in charge then turned to her when the others had stabilized Blacklight for the most part, "And to top off this study, we want to learn all we can about _you_ as well," he then turned away to another person and nodded.

"I will get him, sir,"

…Him? Who's _him_?

A few moments later, the darkened outline of a mech appeared in the doorway of the laboratory. Barricade didn't see who it was at first, because he was standing in the shadows. The only thing that gave it away that he was even a Decepticon was his red optics that bore into her. She felt a little relieved, hoping that this one had come to help her and Blacklight. He gave someone a quick nod and then he took a step forth, "You managed to do what the neither the Autobots nor Decepticons could do, humans," She knew that voice. And she hated him with a blind passion. Why was he here again?

The femme's head snapped to look, "What do you want?" she growled from her binds.

The mech looked up and down Barricade's body with a smirk, "The humans wish to learn. And it seems _we_ are going to teach them, 'Cade," the mech replied almost casually as he stepped closer, his hand going out to her head and touching her. _Learn what precisely?_

She quickly jerked her head from his touch, hissing at him, "Get your filthy claws off of me! Don't come any closer!"

"There's nothing you can do, _femme_," he said as he rounded her now standing at her side, "you are tied down to a berth. Quite well, actually, considering what they used. It will make things all the easier and faster."

_'Easier for what?'_

He gazed down upon her, clicking his glossa against the roof of his mouth, which sounded more like a tsk-tsk-tsk, "Who would have thought that_ you_ were a femme, Barricade," he purred. He leaned down to her, whispering in her audios, "I remember seeing you in Vos. How you hid in the alleyway when Megatron made that order."

Barricade now remembered why she hated him so much. His claw lightly traced the seams in Barricade's torso, making her shudder in rage, "I wasn't sure why at the time, but now it all makes sense," the mech then trailed the claw down her body, watching her writhe away from his touches.

"Get away from me!" Barricade pulled away as hard as she could.

That's when the mech grabbed her lower arm, right where it had been pierced and trailed his claw around the still bleeding wound. Barricade hissed from the pain and he smirked, "Not so tough now are you?"

Barricade grunted through the pain, "Why are you doing this, Swindle?"

"I was asked to 'participate' in something." he grinned darkly, "Definitely can't refuse this!"

"Why? What's it in for you?" she jerked her head from his touches again.

"Oh, this is just a bonus, femme. The humans want to know about our reproduction. Therefore, you and I will give them a demonstration. I am _sure_ your Spark is ready to reproduce. Plus when we Spark-Mate, which I do plan on doing as well, it will make _me_ the dominant mech, not that loser that runs the Decepticons now." he placed his hand over her chest and tapped his claws as if to affirm what he was intending.

And it was now that Barricade realized that things just_ could_ get a whole lot worse – at least for her. She growled like a feral animal, "You're a Decepticon, just like me, _how dare you_!" her optics went nearly white with anger.

"That's just it, 'Cade. We _are_ Decepticons. And what do we do best besides deceive Autobots? Why, we deceive each other. Now hold still so you don't complicate things," he pet her head again and then used the berth as leverage to jump up, landing nearly on her. He then settled down upon her abdomen. He assessed it was the best way for the alignment to begin since she was currently tied down.

The humans stood around watching the two Cybertronians, curious how reproduction worked. They hadn't mentioned that if he successfully sparked her that they were going to try to extract the new Spark. They also never thought about what repercussions would happen if they tried.

"I'll pay you anything you want to get me and Blacklight free!" Barricade suddenly said as she squirmed away from Swindle, hoping that the Combaticon would go for it, being he was nothing but a weasel.

He leaned in close to her and whispered to her, "Not falling for it," He smirked down at the femme as his chest started to part. Barricade hissed darkly as she felt the mech move his hands up her arms and clamped down on her claws with his own.

Barricade then felt when Swindle began tempting her Spark with his own to entice her into mating. She didn't have to if she didn't want to. She decided she would rather die than allow this mech to do such a thing to her.

When her chest would not open and her Spark would not comply, he leaned in even closer to her, this time only getting residual bolts from between her armor, not what was needed to initiate what he wanted. Her chest still refused to open, "Why do you refuse me Barricade? After all, it is for the good of the species!"

"Get... Off... Of... ME!" She wiggled, no matter the pain receptors blaring at her from under him, pulling at the restraints again so hard she was popping energon lines to her other hand and servos were grinding, hoping, if anything, to knock him off her… somehow.

Becoming impatient, his hands started moving over her chest as he prepared to tear it apart to get to her Spark. "But… your Sparkling is going to die, Barricade," Swindle looked over to said Sparkling who's optic was barely lit, then back to Barricade with a devilish grin, "I am sure you can feel it, and you'll want to replace him… why not start now?"

The very mention of her Sparkling's life in danger caused her to explode in another bout of anger completely forgetting what Swindle was doing to her. How could he be so cold? But then again, this was Swindle, who, for the right price, would sell out anyone to anyone. That is probably why he didn't have any friends to begin with.

She shouldn't have been so surprised to hear those words come from his vocal processor. She still tried to fend him off, and bit at him, wishing she could use her flail that she so desperately needed right now. Why, oh why hadn't she been outfitted with ranged weapons that were useful? She had her Pulse Rifle – _on her arm_. Besides, the humans had somehow disabled it anyway.

* * *

The humans must not have considered that there may have been a daddy around when they captured the Sparkling. He _was_ very much around and there was no word for how pissed he was. He was going to let them know the best he could through his actions, however. He would make sure they suffered for taking his infant.

Starscream literally dropped out of the sky and didn't slow down as he approached. He felt he was close and immediately transformed, drew out weapons and started firing on the very transformers he had before. He used the ground itself to slide and slow him down, throwing up stones and sand. When his feet were not enough, also losing his footing and he went down on his arm. He reached out for a small tower and clamped down, jerking to a stop,

He pulled the tower out of the ground while still on his side and threw it like a spear, sending it out of sight across the hills. His legs scurried and kicked as he destroyed things around him, making his way erect.

His optics bore into any human around as he looked, it reminded him of the day he had come for the Allspark. He had even stomped on a person in his fury to get to Blacklight. He randomly felt thankful Miles wasn't around to see him now. The mech snarled at the humans, "The entrance!"

Two unfortunate people cowered from the Seeker, "W-what?"

Starscream brought his left arm up and pointed it at them, "The entrance to the dam! Where!"

Both men, in fear of dying, pointed. Starscream turned and left, leaving them alive.

* * *

Above, a black and a blue jet flew over. They had seen Starscream's unceremonious crash to the ground and were quick to follow, but they did not land yet. Yes, it would be dangerous for Starscream to go himself, but in a way, they wanted to see if he could do it.

* * *

Just as Swindle was about to force open her chest plates, an explosion rattled the area. Then there was another, and another.

There was a loud scream as metal scraped on metal. Human and Cybertronian alike stopped and looked up, surprised. Gunshots were heard from the area as well and people were heard yelling. There was another screech of metal against pavement and then the most unpleasant scream ever heard as someone else fought their way into the area, clearly too big to fit normally. It was metallic and similar to a battle cry. A _very_ pissed off battle cry.

"It's big!" The head honcho of this completely cockamamie plan yelled as he backed up from the door, shocked the NBE had even gotten in so easily without being seen or stopped, "Really big!"

Swindle looked up quickly, immediately recognizing the voice of the one coming for them. He knew he was in really deep trouble. He turned his scowl to the ones who had offered him here, "I thought you said this place was secure!" He growled.

"It… it was!" The humans realized that the one who entered the dam was big and by the sounds of it, metal, "It was reinforced after NBE-1 got away!"

Starscream grabbed for what he could and tore it up, used missiles or his mini-gun on everything that looked too far to rip as he made his way closer. Feral growls and snarls came from him as he made his way to his Sparkling. The only way he knew where to find them was the fact of Blacklight's fading Spark signature and his terror – Which was scaring him into panic.

Someone else came running into the lab, "W-we can't stop him! He's coming this way! Everyone get back!"

"What is it, Paul?"

"It's a Decepticon! It looks like a flier!" the man grabbed the head honcho's arm and pulled him back against the far wall, away from the door he came from. Paul's eyes never left the door, hearing the Decepticon coming closer.

* * *

He was not just angry… Oh no, the Decepticon Commander was _beyond_ livid. Humans were heard screaming and yelling as the incensed Seeker threw them out of the way or stepped on them in his search for Blacklight – not caring that he was doing so. Metal and items smashed, computers sparked and blew and fires broke out.

* * *

There was another loud screech from outside of the lab where Barricade and Blacklight were. Suddenly there were loud crashes as well. Something large went flying toward the doorway. No one saw what it was, and it rolled to a stop.

"Do you know which one?" the man asked, trying to figure out what the large thing was that was thrown.

"I-I think it's a Seeker class, I think it's the _Leader_!" The other one spoke quickly, "Y-you said that the Leader is silver, right? And a flier?"

A few more people darted frantically into the lab with yells, apparently now the only place untouched by the enraged Seeker as he approached. _"You insects will pay!"_ They heard him cry as he got closer.

"As far as I know," The man only nodded toward the door, getting a peek. He couldn't take his eyes off the silver being as it made its way closer. He then snapped, backing up, when he realized the silver flier was headed right for them. "Shit!" the boss cursed, "This isn't going to go over well," and he slammed the door shut.

The headman thought offhandedly about how to capture the Seeker, since he wanted to study one – this one in particular, the Supreme Commander of the Decepticons himself, who was now running rampant through the place and screaming like a banshee while destroying anything in his path.

* * *

_I would so not wanna be human and near that place right now. Go Starscream! We're rooting for you!  
_

_BTW - So far on that poll. Screamer is in first, Skywarp and Soundwave are after him.  
_

_Another awesomely cute image done for the story: http:// siri-avaruus. deviantart. com/ art/ Flying-With-Daddy-136131791 (Take out the spaces, of course)_


	23. Rescues

A/N: _This day started WAY. TOO. EARLY. That is all.  
_

_Warnings: Char death_...

* * *

All time seemed to stand still when Starscream got to the door of the laboratory.

The Seeker bent down and poked the door and it burst open. One optic filled the smaller human doorframe, but he didn't see much. The Seeker hissed and stood up, turning to shoot the idiot that thought 9mm rounds would hurt. Small clinking noises were heard as he turned back to the door and ran his claws along the edge of it. His fists started banging, using the talons on the ends of his knuckles to tear at the larger door apart so he could get in. He would have fired everything he had on it, but he was afraid of hurting his Sparkling or Barricade.

The large door that had been previously shut screeched as he pried it open. He glared at the humans as he quickly but quietly made his way into the room where he found Blacklight first. He let out a loud and deep hiss. The Sparkling buzzed quietly at him.

The Seeker's optics took in the Sparkling's condition and he let out a gasp in confusion when his Spark instinctually reacted to his little fading Spark. Barricade already knew what was happening to him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up a moment, letting out a small cry. He felt a surge go through his spine and up his back. His thrusters constricted on his back as another rush went through him violently. His back arched slightly while his chest parted and Spark energy flew from him in bolts, going straight to Blacklight. As if recharging him immediately, the little one's Spark grew brighter.

He then looked when movement caught his attention. His optics furrowed in surprised anger at the sight of Barricade and… was that _Swindle_? He had been wondering where the Combaticon had gone to.

Starscream then went straight for Barricade when he saw the red mech on top of her, and the Combaticon's claws were still latched onto her. He immediately pointed his right arm at him, the weapon shifting and preparing to fire.

Swindle didn't even blink. The red Combaticon looked up to the barrel of the gun then to Starscream's optics. He knew the cold look in the Seeker's face. He knew then and there that he was a dead mech.

Barricade looked to Starscream with relief, "You,"

Distracted from Swindle, the Seeker's optics went to Barricade for a moment as he heard her. His optics flared dangerously and he looked back to the mech above her, "You stupid fuck!" Starscream cried angrily as he leapt at the Combaticon, his right arm started firing.

Brutally using his weight to pull the other mech down and off Barricade, both crashed on the other side of her. Swindle cried out in pain as Starscream quickly stood up and stomped down on his abdomen with his talons, his mini-gun spinning threateningly. The Seeker reached down and grabbed Swindle by the throat tightly, causing him to spark around his vocal processors.

The humans ran from that side of the room when the two mechs tumbled, nearly landing on them in the Seeker's fury at Swindle. The Supreme Commander pressed the mech under him to the ground harder. "S-Starscream! Don't hurt me!"

The humans all backed up, some running to get weapons to fend off the wild mech as he pinned the other Decepticon down. If he killed Swindle, they surely wouldn't find out what they wanted to know and Starscream would certainly not make a willing participant. He looked like he was going to punch the Combaticon, but instead his mini-gun began spinning madly once again.

"Don't hurt you?" Starscream asked with hatred, as he got right in Swindle's face. "_Don't hurt you?_" His other hand came up, "That was lower than even _I_ gave you credit for!" and just like that, his hand plunged into the chest armor of the mech. The mini gun on his arm fired away to break into the Combaticon's armor that his claws did not destroy. He squeezed with a twist, the gyros and servos in his arm contracting as he first crushed the vital systems of the Combaticon.

However, Starscream was not done. He watched the Decepticon below him scream in agony from the pressure of his lethal claws now on his Spark chamber. There was the sudden sound of shattering glass and all of the humans present winced at the sound. The feel of Swindle's Spark extinguishing in his claws made him feel happy in some way he couldn't outwardly define, especially when he heard the whine of Swindle's dying systems.

As soon as the red mech dimmed, Starscream pushed roughly off of the lifeless body and his optics then went to Barricade. His next task was to free her and Blacklight. His optics then fell to the humans, a sure sign they were next on his list. "No one… And I mean _no one_ messes with Barricade or my Sparkling!" The Seeker swiped at the humans he felt were close, but missed.

"Oh… _Ohhh!_ Oh, _fuck_!" one of the men beside the assault called out as he backed up further, "That's the _Leader's_ child?" Oh, he knew there was going to be hell to pay and he ran out of the room, bent on saving himself. He only got so far before catching the optics of the Seeker. Starscream fired at him as he ran, sending him forward.

* * *

A few seconds later, the humans that had organized with weapons were now piling in, firing on his legs. Starscream found himself surrounded by people with gun like weapons and prods. He was unsure whether to crush the people or get his Sparkling.

When they poked his feet, he raised his foot up, stomping on the ones who dared to get that close. As he did that, his other leg nearly went out from under him when others went after that one instead. He cried out, quickly regaining his balance and backing away to go around them.

Then he was being shot at by something else, at first he ignored them as he went for his Sparkling, the priority on his mind. He was half expecting them to be no worse than 30 cal rounds, but found them painful – extremely painful, in fact. The shots weren't like 30 bullets at all, oh no, these were going through his armor far too easily to be! These were armor-piercing rounds! A searing pain ripped through his left wing, causing alarms and warnings to start in his HUD and he screamed as the rounds kept coming, going through his armor and pelting him wherever they could get a shot in.

Trying desperately to get to Barricade through loss of balance, he fought over the pain to free her, knowing she could get Blacklight out of the area. He did his best to reach Barricade. His body shuddered as his CPU lost connection with various sensors and threatened to send him into Stasis Lock, but he did not care.

"Get him! My knee is wounded! I can't walk!" Barricade called.

"Can't you drive?" the Seeker asked quickly, debating on the best way to get to Blacklight. Energon started running more freely down his body and falling from punctured lines as other fluids started coming from his body. His only thought was to save the femme and his Sparkling. He knew he was bleeding pretty badly.

"Not now I can't! Get him out of here, 'Screamer!" Starscream looked from her to Blacklight and charged for him, "Save Blacklight!"

Starscream suddenly let out a howl in pain that made the humans cover their ears as he felt pain in his back. His thruster suddenly spurt Energon everywhere as a line ruptured. It then began burning hot as if he were applying power and it began a burnout from a vital mixer being shot. A few seconds later it died. "_SLARGS!_" The Seeker screeched.

"'Screamer!" Barricade cried out, clearly worried for the Decepticon Commander. The Seeker let out another cry as the humans switched to use their specialized guns full of liquid nitrogen on him and he quickly went down, already weak from the onslaught of armor piercing rounds. His legs gave way and he tumbled, falling toward Barricade.

'_No! Not again!'_ Barricade thought for a second, and then squeaked with a relieved sigh as he ended up landing beside her. It wasn't that she was glad the Seeker went down, because there went their chance at getting free, but the fact he didn't land on her chest and didn't impregnate her Spark again was definitely a relief. Of course, he couldn't, but she wasn't thinking of that now.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp heard their Trine-Mate's echoing cries through their bond and quickly landed, knowing he needed assistance. They didn't even pay attention to the Autobots who were now surrounding the place, their only care on Barricade, Starscream and his infant. They went to another side, trying to find the best way in to get the young leader, following a trail of destroyed path.

* * *

As the humans started working frantically to find a way to tie down the frozen leader where he fell in case he woke again… just when they believed they had everything under their control… another explosion rattled the area, this time new fire was seen quite clearly from the other room. Then there was another explosion, one that made some of the beams fall from the ceiling and another which was just a little too close to the doorway for any man's comfort. The blasts were then followed by heavy footsteps.

Many of them.

Either a lot of Decepticons had gotten in or worse… Autobots.

It was then that Ironhide barreled through the door, busting the sides of the doorframe more than what Starscream had done. The machinery Sparked and died as he made his way with Bumblebee and Hot Rod just behind him. Ratchet was coming up the rear.

The Weapon Specialist stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was in the room. He took in the view in front of him as well. He then saw the Sparkling and Barricade, and lying on the ground was a very dead Swindle with Starscream tied with improvised steel cables, apparently frozen.

Instant anger rose over Ironhide and he roared as his cannons formed on his arms, threatening any human that moved. "_FREEZE_!" Right now, after what he had come in on, he didn't care about Optimus' orders on not to kill humans. If they so much as breathed, they would be breathing his plasma fire.

Barricade was shocked to see the amount of Autobots pile in. Mikaela must have gotten a hold of Optimus Prime. A feeling swept over the femme that she couldn't outwardly define. "Get us out of here, Autobots!"

Ratchet pushed through the three other Autobots quickly, "The Sparkling! Get out of my way!" instantly darting for the Sparkling, he began scanning him. The medic was appalled by what he saw. The Sparkling made a weak chirp that sounded more like a dying buzzer as he looked up at the medic.

The CMO went to Blacklight as he quickly freed the limp body and carefully placed him in his own carrying hold, his body and Spark switched its programming from its normal functions to a life support system as his Spark instantly connected with Blacklight, reenergizing the little one. Being that he was a medic, not only was this possible, but his Spark was made for this, so it never overtaxed his Spark and he was compatible with any other.

The medic became worried as he did that, since he was already receiving fewer than supposed to be readings from the infant. The prognosis he received from him were not good. In fact, his chances of survival were slim to none. "I need to get him to base." Ratchet mumbled.

* * *

Barricade watched helplessly from her confines, since no one had moved to set her free yet. She let out a hiss when Ratchet took her Sparkling, "Don't worry Barricade," came a voice. She turned her head to look – It was Bumblebee. She felt him beginning to unhook her, ripping and sawing at the steel cables that bound her. He quickly glanced over the injury in her side as he freed her nearly severed hand. In fact, she hadn't even felt it since her Processors were on the fact that Blacklight was now in the hands of the enemy. She was more scared that they would take him from her now.

"No! He took my Sparkling!" As Bumblebee freed her hands, that horrible flail came from its hiding place, the spikes jumped out of it, and she spun it, preparing to go after Ratchet.

"He's a medic, let him do his job, Barricade!" Bumblebee argued as he pushed her back. He began unhooking her legs from the table she had been stuck to, "His Spark is what is keeping your Sparkling alive right now!" he tried to calm her down. The femme's flail stopped spinning but she didn't dare put it away. She was free. And a pissed off femme in a room filled with humans that had harmed her Sparkling was a very… bad… thing…

Weak and leaking Energon plus other vital fluids, the femme started going after the humans – violently. They ran and it was after she went to put weight on her leg, did she realize it was still damaged heavily. It buckled under her weight.

Ironhide saw the gush of fluids from her before she buckled and went to grab her to pull her back. The Weapon Specialist nearly wore the flail in his abdomen when she swung it at him in her rage. He was stronger and he grabbed at the flail that came at him again, catching it by the chains as it whipped around from momentum and dug into his left arm, mangling the cannon on it. He hissed in pain but did not let it go as he started pulling the enraged femme from the lab.

* * *

"_Get 'Screamer out of here!"_ the coming Seeker's heard Barricade bellow from inside.

"Hurry, 'Warp! This way!"

"_We need to get you and your Sparkling to safety Barricade, he can wait!"_ Came another's voice.

"_He is my leader. If you know what's good for you, you will get him out of here, Autobots!"_ The femme's voice carried again.

They now knew where Starscream was. The two Seekers who had been hunting for their Trine-Mate decided to head right in where the Autobots all were in the torn up room since Barricade was there and talking about him. They looked at each other and charged their weapons. They aimed at everyone as they headed for the lab, bent on saving their leader.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ironhide saw the approach of two Decepticons. Instantly he went on the defensive, feeling that they may very well have been here to get rid of Autobots. The Weapons Specialist knew the looks on their faces. They looked murderous. "Hurry! Hurry 'Bee, Hot Rod, its Thundercracker and Skywarp!"

Just barely hearing Ironhide, Hot Rod grumbled to Barricade, "Fine, fine, we will grab him, are you happy?" hoping to shut the femme up, his own optics darting to the two other Seekers in worry.

"Not in the fucking slightest," Barricade growled in answer. Her optics went to the two other Seekers and she nodded at them, signaling them that she would help get Starscream out.

Knowing what Barricade was up to, Ironhide pulled the femme roughly. Being she was so damaged, he wasn't going to allow her to injure herself more, "Oh no you don't missy, you're too damaged to do anything, let's go!"

She glared pointedly at the head honcho who was still cowering in the corner as she was forcefully pulled from the lab. She also saw he was very pissed that his plans had been ruined and she smirked darkly at him, "You're mine."

* * *

When Thundercracker and Skywarp got Starscream's frozen state body, they picked him up. "Primus. What have they done?" Thundercracker whispered as he looked over the younger Seeker. True, they knew what the humans could do, but never thought they could bring down _Starscream_. Thundercracker helped with the young Seeker's legs while Skywarp helped to support his body. From there they started to get him out of the area, threatening anything that moved toward them – even Autobots.

When they reached the exit, more Autobots were standing around with humans, Barricade and a missing Sparkling. Some had spotlights on the commotion while others stood guard. They weren't even concerned for them now, since the femme was free. They cared about Starscream, "Where is Blacklight?" Skywarp asked as he looked around.

The two Seekers laid him down and looked around, hoping for an answer in all of the turmoil. When neither received an answer in a timely manner, Thundercracker drew his primary weapon and trained it on Ironhide, "Where is his Sparkling, Autobot?" The blue Seeker demanded. "I will _not_ ask again."

Prowl put his hands up to the Seekers, getting their attention. They both glared at him. "Whoa, cool it! Ratchet has him!" The SiC only stared back at the two before they finally turned away to help Starscream.

* * *

The head honcho who had also been taken from the lab finally decided to say something when he was in more company, feeling he had a right. These people would understand, since some of them were workers at the dam itself. "What are all of you doing barging into my labs and destroying my property?"

Well, maybe the Sector agents were intelligent, but they weren't entirely bright. He got glowing blue optics upon him along with red. The man wanted to cower from the many boring into him like that. "Is there something _wrong_ with you?" Hot Rod asked heatedly.

"Nothing that can't be cured by death, I assure you," Barricade snarled as she tried to pull her flail free – knowing he was the one who was responsible for the hell she and Blacklight had endured. He was the one who had captured them – he deserved to die as far as she was concerned. The rest were just bonuses.

"I will see to it that the Autobots _and_ Decepticons will be charged for this! This is treason!" Just then there was a loud stomp as Thundercracker's foot came down next to the man, an angry snarl coming from him. The man backed up a few paces when he realized he was still alive.

"Treason? Let me tell you something about treason, you little worm," Ironhide snorted, his voice taking over a dark foreshadow, "You capture a Cybertronian, take her _and_ _her Sparkling_ to a hideout and then harm them? As far as I know, that's treason against Cybertronians. Not to mention an act for war. You're one of the luckiest people on this planet that you aren't dead already."

"Speaking of which…" Skywarp suddenly turned and reached around with an arm, whipping every person in his reach violently against whatever was behind him or her. Most of them went into the walls or dirt. He did not care if 'good' people were hit with the 'bad'. Everyone got further away from them.

"Those two are nuts!" A man called from beside one of the Autobot support vehicles. Skywarp turned an ugly glare on him and stared at him until the man looked away. The black Seeker went back to tending to Starscream.

"She's a Decepticon!" Ironhide's optics trained darkly on another man who tried to defend Simmons and himself. Everyone else looked as well. He felt as if the black Autobot would attack, but Ironhide only growled.

However, Thundercracker and Skywarp spun around at his words. They slowly approached the man as a predator would approach their prey, "What did you say?" Thundercracker clicked his claws, making the man cower. When he did not speak, Skywarp snatched him off the ground rather quickly, holding him hard. "We didn't hear you. Say it again."

The man was about shitting his pants. He thought he would be immune. That people could kill these things before they touched him. With all of the dignity he could muster, he repeated himself, "I… I said she's a Decepticon?"

TC moved to Skywarp's side, "Mmm, yeah. I do believe that's what I heard." The blue Seeker agreed.

"Unfortunately for you… So are we. And Decepticons don't care what humans think about killing." Skywarp brought out his weapon, "How's that grab ya?"

* * *

Mr. Head Honcho, who was standing off to the side, was very lucky to be alive at this point as well. It was probably due to everything that was happening around him. It was taking the chiding of almost all of the Autobots on the Autobot spread-link to stop Ironhide and Sunstreaker from blowing the man to hell. The pair of Seekers had set his crony down after speaking to him. Barricade, however, had other plans. She would just wait for her chance.

Hot Rod suddenly reached out and grabbed Simmons as a person would grab a mouse and held him far from him, "Agent Simmons you are under arrest and will be tried by the Authorities of your government and-"

"No." Thundercracker interrupted, "He can be tried under Decepticon laws. And I promise ours is by far more severe than any Autobot." he droned ominously.

"And I'm your judge and jury." Barricade spoke forebodingly.

"You can't do this! She is a Decepticon. The enemy of the United States, your enemy!"

"And her Sparkling?" Came a new voice. The man looked from Hot Rod to none other than Prowl, who was standing there with his arms folded and a dark scowl across his face. He was personally holding back from shooting the worm, though the only one who knew was Barricade, who was watching the ordeal.

"I don't even know what a Sparkling is! Whatever those small ones are, are dangerous. Look at that little spastic thing when NBE-1 got free, it tried to kill us!"

"Liar," Barricade hissed. Prowl glanced at Barricade. He could easily sense her turmoil now, and knew if she had the chance, she would kill all of the humans. He did his best to keep her at bay from a distance.

Of course Simmons knew what a Sparkling was, but he could play the stupid game. Only, his stupid game ended rather quickly when Sideswipe plucked up a man who was trying his best to hide, "I know you." He frowned, "You're one of the scientists from the Autobot base. You're Wheeljack's assistant!" He said, tilting his hand slightly. Sunstreaker offhandedly glanced to his brother at the mention of whom the scientist worked for.

Prowl looked away from his sister after hearing the red twin, "What did you say Sideswipe?"

"Look!" he held the person who now dangled in his hands out, "Don't you see? He's the one who was assigned to learn under Wheeljack."

Prowl growled deeply as he looked back to Simmons, "You… you _knew_!"

"Of course he knew." Barricade hissed, stepping lightly onto her injured leg. When she realized it would not hold her, she only used it for balance.

Ironhide had since released his hold on Barricade and stomped toward the man still held by Hot Rod, "You know what a Sparkling is! It is your fault that he is barely alive now! I should kill you myself!"

Barricade growled furiously at the humans – any of them – that tried to go near her while Ironhide was preoccupied. Skywarp and Thundercracker tended to their Trine-Mate, but watched the femme. Ironhide realized his mistake in letting her go. He glanced to her and saw that her optics were now fixed on Simmons and she drew closer to the man.

But, he didn't do anything. He watched. Sure, it might have been wrong, but Ironhide just couldn't bring himself to stop her. Nor did anyone else at that particular moment as she suddenly reached out and swatted the man like an offending booger on the end of Hot Rod's fingers, knocking the human out of Hot Rod's hand and into a wall with enough force to kill him instantly, "Death penalty."

She snarled viciously prepared to take out another when someone was stupid enough to approach her. Her flail came to life once again and spun, she swung it high and brought it down on one of the cars in her anger, nearly taking off one of Hot Rod's door wings in the swing. Hot Rod ducked, in a quick sigh of relief that he hadn't lost one of the appendages.

Prowl watched and waited for her to ease up the chain that held the flail and he grabbed at it like Ironhide had and yanked her towards him. Barricade tripped from the weight shift. She caught herself with her free arm and glowered up at him, but he only shook his head at her, "Stop Barricade," his voice was calm.

"Let me kill them all!" She yanked hard, pulling the SiC almost off his own feet. "They deserve to die!"

Of course, the humans were still trying to get as far away from her as possible, be they on the Autobot side or from the Sector that had attacked them. Apparently, she didn't care who she was attacking now.

"Stop it, Barricade! Don't! What's the best to come of it? A bunch of dead humans. Nothing accomplished. Let the other humans be taken into custody!"

"That's not justification for what they did to my Sparkling – to _me_!" the femme argued, pulling at the chains, but Prowl was just a bit stronger than her since she was losing fluids, which made her weaker. Once the chain had been grabbed, there was no way for her to really use the flail.

She reached for him to move him and free her flail and suddenly felt Bumblebee grab her arm, "Don't, it's not worth it."

Barricade looked down at the scout's hand. A reverberating growl came from the femme. Her attention was no longer on the humans. "Would all of you mechs get your _fucking hands off of me_!"

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp worked a little bit more on Starscream, getting his system stable. All attention went to the Seekers when Starscream soon woke from his temporary stasis to the optics of his Trine looking down at him, "You're injured." He heard Skywarp say. His optics focused and then flared dangerously when his disorientation righted, quickly darting around. "Don't move too fast, 'Screamer," Thundercracker's voice carried softly.

Starscream reached for Thundercracker and the blue Seeker offered his assistance. Skywarp noted the burnt thruster on his back, "They got one of his mixers." He spoke.

"Can you still fly?" Starscream nodded and struggled to his feet, fumbling a few times before he finally rose up, hissing in pain. Okay, so one pissed off Decepticon parent was one thing, but two?

The humans weren't sure if they were going to make it out of this place alive as they cowered beneath the silver Seeker as he rose. However, killing was not the first thing on Starscream's mind. Bleeding Energon and other unknown fluids profusely from many places, and instantly on the offensive, Starscream looked around furiously. "Where is he?" he growled, knowing he could sense his Sparkling but he could not see him, "Where's Blacklight?"

Barricade looked to Starscream with pleading optics. He instantly deflated when he saw the expression on her face. "No…" he whispered.

"It's ok, 'Screamer, he's still alive." Thundercracker assured gently. Starscream felt horrible. Neither Decepticons looked away until a human made an inaudible comment.

Starscream hissed at the person when he heard them, flaring up at them a moment. Thundercracker grabbed his arm when Starscream went for them. He stopped and glared at the blue Seeker before his optics then darted for his Sparkling, which he pinpointed near Ratchet.

"Where is he?" Starscream pleaded.

"I have him," Ratchet replied after hearing the Seeker, "My Spark is supporting him as of right now, if I don't get him to a medical berth, his Spark is going to fail." he transformed quickly and took off. Starscream transformed painfully with the sound of grinding metal and servos and followed. Although he was slow because of one thruster still out, leaking Energon, he did not let up.

Barricade watched Ratchet and Starscream go. With a sigh, she caved, more interested in her Sparkling's life than in killing any more people. Barricade transformed with the sound of metal grinding and screeching, ignoring all of the humans, wanting to follow the medic back to the Autobot base.

Thundercracker and Skywarp stood around a moment longer, looking at the carnage. They were not happy with what had happened and they debated on just killing all of the humans off and leaving, but instead they decided to follow their leader back to the Autobot's base – they did not want the trouble right now and Starscream needed them.

Prowl watched a long moment as the others left, then turned to Ironhide, "I'm going to follow them back, 'Hide. Want to make sure nothing funny happens. I am sure you can handle this." The SiC didn't even give Ironhide the time to reply, already transformed and leaving.

The black mech watched Prowl leave. At first he was shocked that Prowl left like that. In fact, Prowl had been acting a little strange lately. Ironhide grunted as he considered going to Optimus or Ratchet about him.

* * *

_And yes. The entire reason I brought Swindle even into this story was to kill him off. I hope that char death warning didn't scare you :P  
_

_So far, 'Screamer is still the winner in that poll. Soundwave is in second and the Autobot twins in third! I'll have it up for a couple more days just for fun lol  
_


	24. Aftermaths

A/N:_ Wow, all the drama. Yes, I'm posting this early to get it out of the way. Some of your questions will hopefully be answered. I'll be honest, this didn't turn out quite like I had expected, so hopefully it's not too messed up. It's long... sorry, but I would have split it up, but the drama is getting to me lol_

_Here goes nothing :) Enjoy!_

* * *

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance,  
for a break that would make it okay…  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough,  
and it's hard at the end of the day…_

It screamed at her. It burned its way into her processors down to the core of her very being and Spark that she had failed. Failed at protecting her little 'Light. She had tried so hard. Thus, because she couldn't help, he ended up nearly killed. It was all that went through her mind. She wasn't strong enough, powerful enough. Even against the humans that she could kill with one hit.

Because of that failure, her little one's life now lay in the hands of an _Autobot_. She wasn't entirely sure why she could not deal with this. She had dealt with a lot in her lifetime, but this… this topped it all. She was nearly paralyzed with grief – a feeling long forgotten. For lack of a better word, she was lost.

She remembered Prowl telling her one time that a Sparkling was a blessing. Of course, she didn't believe him at the time, claiming he was in one of his sweet moments. He had even told her a story that she remembered very clearly.

"_Every time a Sparking is born, Runner, a pulsar – one of the more powerful forces among the stars, gives its life force to that Sparkling so it may live."_

The femme sighed as she thought about it. For the first time, Barricade admitted that her brother was right about Sparklings. Blacklight, to her, was indeed a blessing.

…A blessing she wasn't even sure she deserved.

It just was not fair! She had just brought her little 'Light into this world and he was being taken from her already. Was it a tease? Was it punishment?

It was said Decepticons weren't supposed to have emotion, and this was true as far as she knew. They had no real attachment to anything. Well her actions now made that out to be a complete lie. She felt. And it _hurt_.

If a Cybertronian could cry, this femme would be. Instead she let out these soft but painful noises that sounded more like buzzes and constant pitch changes.

_

* * *

_

Barricade had been staring at the wall for what seemed to be days now, even if it had been only a few hours while she waited to hear something on Blacklight. Her processor went over time and time again as she tried to figure out where she went wrong or what she could have or should have done. Without even thinking about it, her processors started systematically to shut down as it tested and retested to see if there was an error she hadn't known about.

The humans had done something horrible to her little one and herself in such a short amount of time. How was it that such an inferior race had taken her and her Sparkling down like that? And above all, have no qualms about doing it? How could they listen to the little one as he cried for his creator without feeling even _slightly_ guilty?

She was one of – if not the best Decepticon hunter. It baffled the femme to even wrap her processors around the fact she had been caught so easily. In fact, it unnerved her.

* * *

She was grateful for the Autobots having helped to free her and her Sparkling from the human's clutches, especially since the humans somehow managed to disable Starscream once he came into the picture. That itself confused her. Perhaps something was wrong with him when he had arrived.

Everything had gone very fast and she wasn't sure she actually remembered what happened to him. She knew he tackled Swindle, she also knew he tried to get to Blacklight. The rest was a blur, however she _did_ remember hoping he wouldn't land on her when he fell.

What a thought to have at such a crucial time. _'No… Let's not worry that your only means of escape got his aft handed to him by humans… worry that he would get you sparked again by falling on you.'_ She shook her head with a small chuff. _'Stupid.'_ Not that it actually would have happened anyway, she had her armor this time.

Now that she thought about Starscream, she had never seen a determination from fear in him as she had when he was trying to reach their Sparkling. It was frightening even to her to know that he could be _that_ scared. Even times she had seen Megatron attack him, he wasn't that fearful.

She was lucky that Ratchet arrived when he had and became Blacklight's life support, even if he was an Autobot. It was appalling for what had happened to him… there was just no other word for it. And here she thought she had seen it all when Megatron was alive… Heh, boy was she ever _wrong_.

* * *

The girl had been sitting silently with the femme the entire time. She remembered hearing everyone's return…

_Before anyone could say anything, the girl knew. "Blacklight!" she heard a woman's voice cry, bursting into tears when she realized it was herself. When she saw Ratchet rush past her and head directly for his lab, it only confirmed her feelings. She wasn't entirely sure how she knew, but she knew something was really wrong. _

_The girl's cry made Sam flinch to look, completely distracted from talking to the girl about the femme. "What?"_

_Mikaela was already standing as Starscream quickly followed after the CMO and Barricade limped after them both. She had expected to see Barricade transform and storm in after Ratchet to be with her Sparkling. However, Ratchet quickly transformed and faced Starscream, telling him to leave with Barricade. Mikaela wasn't sure what to think when the medic told them they weren't allowed to follow._

_Barricade instantly grew angry at Ratchet, "Let me in there medic! That's my Sparkling!"_

"_No Barricade. It will only make things worse for him, I assure you."_

_She then went to leap at him, anger overshadowing even the weakness in her knee. Starscream grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back. He knew procedure. She fought in his grasp, wriggling to get free. He squeezed, making her look at him, "Knock it off!"_

_When Barricade calmed slightly, the Seeker let Barricade go and looked around. He then nearly toppled himself, still getting weaker. He did not speak a word to anyone else as he stormed past them all and locked himself in someone's quarters. The girl stared at the door where Starscream had disappeared off to._

_Everyone present saw the trail of Energon the Decepticon leader had left behind and knew he was badly injured. Even Mikaela had gotten a glimpse, but her attention was on Barricade, who was still sparking in various places. The femme glanced to her and they shared a look. _

_It was in that look that Mikaela decided to get up from her seat and approach the femme. Others watched her apprehensively, expecting the femme to attack her, but the attack did not come. Barricade only stood there like a lost puppy as she waited for the girl to get closer. From there Barricade followed Mikaela into another room where the femme could be in peace. _

* * *

The girl watched Barricade, not at all sure that talking would even help. She refused to leave the femme's side at such a fragile time. The girl had long since decided she would see Barricade through, no matter what the situation.

Mikaela got up and walked to the femme. She stood beside her as the femme looked down. She had never seen a downtrodden look as she did in Barricade's optics now. Barricade remained silent.

Mikaela watched Barricade's auto-repair systems working overtime on her hands and wrists, and knee causing sparks to fly and metal to move – but even to her it was too slow. Her body still leaked energon in various places, drooling down and puddling slowly beneath her, but it appeared the young femme just did not care.

Barricade lowered her head, never having felt a scare like she had back at the dam. She still wasn't entirely sure how to cope with the fact that her Sparkling was harmed and had a low percentage of making it out of this alive. One wouldn't think Barricade would become like a scared Sparkling, but right now, she was, and she hated it. Right now, she hated mankind. The only one she couldn't bring herself to hate was Mikaela herself.

Mikaela listened, hearing her sad – what she referred to as songs. These songs were the only way as Cybertronian could truly mourn, and each one was different in its own way. Humans could only relate them to a whale's song – given they had the pleasure of hearing them.

* * *

How a creature could defile another like that was so… so infuriating. Megatron had been no better, in all honesty. All of the Autobots were still in hysterics around the base. Wishing they could shoot all of the people who harmed Blacklight and Barricade.

Others were asking what could be done to prevent this ever happening again. Needless to say all of the Cybertronians were in an uproar over the recent events, reminding them of a repeat of the femme massacre on Cybertron.

Barricade was their last hope.

The girl listened to the arguments outside. Some of them talking about a history she had never heard. Mikaela felt privileged to be with the femme now, even if it was in silence. She knew that she was the only one the femme allowed in the small room that she had taken refuge in. The women around the base had been seen with watery eyes, never wanting to face what Barricade was now facing, and instead they had offered help at the door and were abruptly told to leave by Mikaela when Barricade turned a dangerous glare onto them. After about the third person, Mikaela had to literally jump in front of the femme to stop her from attacking them.

It had been seen by some Autobots, after that, no one else bothered them. Those that saw the interaction were confused and it raised questions because that _girl_ got that _Decepticon_ to back down.

* * *

Barricade's blood red optics glanced down at the floor as Mikaela placed a hand on her uninjured knee to show her that she wasn't alone. She used it as a jump to get up to closer to her and to try to comfort the femme. She sat, leaning on the femme for a moment, looking up at her.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Giving Blacklight a chance."

"You and Blacklight mean the world to me."

The femme stared at the girl. Those words were rather unexpected. "It'll be ok, Barricade, everything'll be fine," Mikaela said softly. The girl did her best to reassure her. The femme glanced at the girl, she didn't seem so convinced as she looked quickly from her back to the wall again. She knew what her HUD was telling her before Ratchet took him.

"How can a species do such a thing to another?" Barricade asked in a whisper, "especially a helpless Sparkling… Megatron even had some mercy compared to them." Even she knew that the old tyrant wouldn't have ever admitted it, but the scream of a dying Sparkling was even almost too much for him to handle. It never stopped him however – his kills were just quick and painless.

Mikaela shook her head. She clearly couldn't understand it herself. Humans were ruthless creatures, "Lay back so I can at least try to stop the bleeding 'Cade, would you? You're leaking like a sieve." She said softly as she looked down to the ground. Barricade's optics followed her gaze. Then something completely unexpected happened.

"Why?" the femme suddenly asked.

Mikaela looked to the femme's optics, whose gaze did not meet hers. She was confused by that question. "What do you mean?"

"Why should I worry about it?" Barricade ran her claw through the Energon that was already on the ground as if it were a substance she had never seen before.

"Why not?" Pushing a little harder at Barricade's abdomen to show what she meant, Mikaela watched as Barricade responded almost automatically.

"You don't understand, Mikaela. If my Sparkling dies, I do not know if I want to live." Mikaela stopped and looked at the femme. That was the last thing she had ever expected to hear. The girl refused to comment, unsure what to say to that. The femme softly sighed as she laid flat gently. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" the Shock Trooper asked, her head going up slightly so she could see the girl.

"Not really, but if you'll tell me that would be great, plus it will help keep both of our minds off of other things while I work,"

"I don't know if that would be possible," the femme replied, speaking of the keeping things off the mind, "I will guide you. Do you have the proper tools? You'll need to clamp off the lines, they may repair themselves quicker."

"Didn't know there were any," Mikaela admitted as she climbed up onto the chest of Barricade, looking down at her.

"There are. Maybe you should go get them so you don't kill me?"

"Are you joking? Ratchet would have my head for trying to do this without his help," Mikaela shook her head and knelt down, feeling around for where she felt the liquid. Knowing what little she did, she could identify the fluids by feel. One ran hotter than the other did. She felt for the cooler substance, which was the Energon and when she found one of the leaking lines, she grabbed it and pinched it lightly, feeling how much pressure she would need to close off the line.

Barricade was surprised that she was allowing the girl to touch her most vital lines. Trusting the girl enough that she wouldn't kill her, in which it was easier than the girl probably thought.

Mikaela gave a disgusted look, feeling how it moved almost like a vein in a very creepy sort of way, she wrinkled her nose at the feel of the line before peering at another line that ran something else entirely, "Not unless you think one of the other Autobots will get me some?" She moved it to get a better look, wondering what it was. It was a yellowish color.

"You can ask," Barricade replied while watching the girl. She noted how the girl took interest in her lines. "I don't want them in here. I will have to open my core for you. I don't want them anywhere around me."

Mikaela nodded with agreement and pulled her hands from between Barricade's armor. "What is that other stuff? Ratchet showed me a little about your bodies, but looking at this, obviously it wasn't enough."

"It's called Tardicain."

"And that is?"

"Hard to explain."

Mikaela thought about it a moment and then leapt down and headed out of the room, "Don't move. Maybe Prowl will know what tools I need." the girl said quickly as she turned and left.

Barricade snorted,"I sure as Pit have no place else to go," her optics stayed on the door. More for the fact she was watching for someone other than Mikaela to enter again.

* * *

Prowl had been not far off. He was absolutely infuriated by what had happened, but he kept a stoic demeanor in front of everyone. He wanted so badly to see Barricade and be there for her, but to protect her and Blacklight; he remained quietly watching the doors, knowing it would appear suspicious that she would probably let _him _in and no one else. Sunstreaker had come to see what had him so down, he passed it off as the femme and Sparkling's suffering. He didn't dare tell Sunstreaker the whole truth.

He could hear his sister in his Spark and he wasn't sure if she knew she was broadcasting like she was. He perked when he saw Mikaela coming out of the room. She looked around, spotted him and asked for him to come to her.

He headed toward the girl, deciding he would talk to Barricade privately after the events. After they found out if Blacklight would be alright. _'Speaking of which,'_ he glanced to the doors to the medical bay. He wanted to see how the Sparkling was doing anyway. It's not as if Ratchet could make him leave.

* * *

Prowl unlocked the doors and entered quietly, closing them behind him with a soft click. Ratchet was still hovered over Blacklight muttering various things. He had to admit that things looked very grim. He had seen Sparklings before, even helped care for them. He knew their fragility. "How is he?" His voice was soft, as not to startle the medic.

Ratchet turned his head slightly, hearing the tactician, "What are you doing in here?" he growled.

"I came to check on the Sparkling." Prowl commented dryly as he also looked around.

"You've checked, you can leave, now."

Prowl leaned to the left. He merely watched the medic work while he thought about it all and did what he needed to do.

Wheeljack held up some kind of thin, clear membrane. He turned it a few times and then moved it toward the Sparkling. Prowl watched his – what was it Mikaela called him? – His 'nephew' with interest, hoping the little guy made it out of this alive as Wheeljack suddenly turned to leave, Bumblebee entering a few seconds later.

He stuck around for a few more minutes and then finally turned to leave with a shake of the head. He had to join the meeting that had been called, as much as he did not want to.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, Mikaela returned with what appeared to be vice grips, "I was told these should work," she held them up for Barricade to see and the femme nodded.

Mikaela wasted no time in climbing back on top of the femme and once again got her arms between her armor plating in her abdomen. "Doesn't this hurt at all?" he asked as she squeezed the grip to clamp the ends of a line, feeling rather squeamish with the slippery and squishy feeling. Ratchet could reconnect them later if they didn't do so themselves first.

"I can deal with it. It's more of an annoying feeling than anything,"

"Ah, can't you like shut off pain receptors or something?" Mikaela said as she came across another line she had her hands on before and her other hand dove for it with the vice grip, quickly getting over the weird feel of the lines.

"Can you?" Barricade challenged as felt Mikaela grab the end of another line with the vice grips and squeeze it shut.

"Nope." Mikaela looked down into the hole, finding that the flow was a lot less than it had been before. She moved from that injury to another part, systematically going over all she could clearly see. When she saw no more, she stood on Barricade's abdomen looking down at her.

"Just because we might look like a robot, doesn't mean we operate as such. Now," Barricade shifted, "Cover your eyes," she said gently. Mikaela tilted her head a moment, but did as asked. It wasn't long that she heard the sound of metal shifting and parting and a bright glow came over her covered eyes, "you might want to look away and allow your eyes to adjust before going to work near my Spark. The glow is quite bright,"

"I can tell," Mikaela said as she quickly looked away and uncovered her eyes. When her eyes adjusted, she glanced at what was there. She gasped in awe at the sight. It had to be like looking at a star with electrical pulses going from it down the internals of the femme. Mikaela's eyes locked onto the absolute beauty right there in the femme's chest. The Sparkle and the brightness of Barricade's Spark was almost too much! For a long moment, the girl stared into it.

"Stop staring," Barricade droned.

Mikaela looked up when the femme's speaking distracted her, "It's just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, 'Cade," She moved from her perch to down in the chest, she almost broke into unexplainable tears. She blamed the brightness getting to her eyes.

"Barricade," she said in a near whisper, her eyes still glued to the pulse of the Spark.

"What?" The femme asked in an aggravated tone when she noticed the girl staring again.

"It's so hard," she said, realizing it all as if she was waking from a dream, "isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Barricade answered, as if knowing what the girl was asking, "I want to go to him so much."

"I know, 'Cade… I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the medical lab, Ratchet had lost himself in his attempts to keep Blacklight alive. He worked frantically to stabilize his tiny Spark, energy still pulsing through the cable connected to his own, lest Blacklight's sputter out entirely. Once the Spark's energy levels had risen to a self-sustaining level, he quickly connected Blacklight to the berth he was laid out on. Systematically, he ran lines to the little one's Energon pumps and to his other circulatory system, set electrical wires into three of his nerve junctions, and connected various machines to monitor his systems. Assured that the Sparkling was stable, he began to open the little one's chest.

In all honesty, Ratchet thought the newborn should be dead already from how his armor was twisted and his insides exposed. Even his basic framework appeared contorted. "Primus," when he got a decent look at the damage, he only shook his head. While his scanners read the Sparkling's information to him, most of his mind was occupied trying to keep Blacklight alive. He shook his head sadly as he calculated the survival rates of each possible solution. None of them were good.

The Sparkling would sometimes cry out or his body would jerk while Ratchet worked, his fingers deep in the little one's chassis. The CMO called Bumblebee over, whose hands were small enough and gentle enough to hold the Sparkling down. He was relieved to have the extra set of hands, and went back to work.

As Ratchet ran through his options, he finally chose the one with the highest survival rate. It was still only 57%, "Get me Wheeljack," he said gently as he started going to work, first sedating the little one's systems so Bumblebee could fetch the Engineer.

He struggled to understand why humans would do such a cruel thing to such a beautiful young Spark. Barricade appeared to be their species' last hope, and Blacklight was all they had for hope as far as Sparklings went right now. He was the first Sparkling they had seen in so many millennia. And now his life was on the line thanks to the cruelty of humanity.

As he assessed the Sparkling further, it looked as though the humans had used the Jaws of Life on him, with Blacklight's chest and abdomen having been forcibly ripped open. One of his optics was out, the lens shattered. He continued to survey all of the Sparkling's problems, prioritizing as he went, adding near the top of the list a cleanly broken leg, where it dangled lifelessly.

Ratchet shook his head sadly. How pitiable. These people were sick enough to break his leg so he couldn't run. Pathetic.

He didn't want to keep Barricade and Starscream out, but their Sparks would have been desperately trying to give life support. It would have been a pure light and sound show if both of them had been in the room while Ratchet had pulled the little one from his life-support hold earlier. Plus Blacklight's Spark would have reached for them, and Ratchet could not have properly worked on him with his energy levels fluctuating as they inevitably would have been. He made sure both stayed out, afraid that they could possibly do more harm than good.

Hearing her mourning, Ratchet knew Barricade was upset. She was heard throughout the base. He shook his head as he continued his work, hooking the Sparkling up to machines that would give him the life sustaining energon and fluids he needed.

Wheeljack had entered a few minutes beforehand, and was already going to work where help was needed. He watched diligently as Ratchet converted his finger to inject fluids, and then converted it again to begin repairs on the Sparkling's body. Sam had long ago dubbed this, 'Swiss Army Knife in a finger.' Ratchet sent Bumblebee out while Wheeljack brought up his own 'Swiss Army Knife' and said, "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

_I need some distraction, oh, beautiful release, memories seep from my veins…  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight…_

While all of that was going on, Starscream had chosen to keep to himself in whosever quarters he had taken. It was more to protect the Autobots from him than anything else, and he knew it. He was a force to be reckoned with, and the Autobots knew better than to disturb the Seeker. It didn't stop Thundercracker and Skywarp who walked right in on him.

Being he was so unstable from the recent events, plus he was dangerously injured, there was no guarantee what he would or would not do. They had never seen Starscream so upset. The young Seeker had curled himself into a corner and sat there staring into nothingness. Skywarp went to help with some of his injuries and he was quickly slapped back, "Stop it, 'Screamer, you need help," the black Seeker said gently and tried again.

"Shut up." The leader moved away, not wanting to hear it, "Go!"

Skywarp went back for the same injury and this time got another angered slap away. He leaned back, looking at Starscream who wasn't even looking at him. Thundercracker leaned forward slight and lightly tugged at Skywarp. "I can't have you near me right now! Leave!" the silver Seeker cried.

Skywarp and Thundercracker glanced at each other then back to Starscream, "You're injured."

"I don't care! I want you to _leave_!" Starscream screeched. The two watched him. He never wanted them away from him in a bad situation, if anything he clung to them more. "Please," he begged, "leave me alone."

Both felt rather crestfallen that Starscream wanted them away from him. They never took their optics off him, getting up to leave. Neither of them ever faced what he was now facing.

* * *

The Seeker thought about it, but dared not enter the room in which Barricade had taken refuge, no matter how much he wanted to comfort her – being she was his Sparkling's femme creator – therefore he felt she deserved it. He wasn't her Spark-Mate so he couldn't just walk in without a large chance she wouldn't brutally attack him for his intrusion.

He knew that she probably distrusted mechs even more after one had been at the dam at the time of his arrival trying to force her to mate with him. As a leader, he took on the role to protect her from anyone or anything. And he protected the Sparkling with even more ferocity. The leader slammed his fist hard into the ground.

He knew he failed miserably at protecting them and it grated on him. Sure, he had failed before in missions, but this time it was much different. He nearly lost the life he helped create.

Those insects had used some kind of armor piercing rounds on him to subdue him and then they froze him with something else. He couldn't remember much after that, only waking up outside with his Trine and a group of Autobots standing around with people. Whatever Simmons' men were planning on doing to him, they hadn't had the chance since the Autobots arrived.

Yes, he had attacked and killed some of the humans while he went for his Sparkling. He never promised he wouldn't do so again. The other mech, who was in there at the time, got the brute end of his ferocity when Starscream crushed his Spark chamber.

For a long while, he considered killing any human he didn't trust. What had he been thinking taking pity in humans? _This_ is how they thanked him for not following Megatron's path and destroying their precious planet? The Seeker growled in pent up frustration, unsure what to do or how to go about doing it.

The insects. He had nearly lost his newborn to them… _his_ personal treasure. A treasure that could never be replaced. The Seeker put his hand through a wall.

Of course, he was angry once he arrived and found out Blacklight's condition, but he was also furious to find Swindle there attempting to mate with the only femme in existence. True, he should have been pissed, but he was more than pissed – almost jealously pissed. He passed it off as mixed feelings from the situation.

Had Starscream been any later, the humans would have probably gotten what they had wanted. Whatever that is, he wasn't sure he really _wanted_ to know. He growled at the thought of humans. It tore at him and his Spark in ways he didn't realize he could feel and it was not only infuriating, but it was also saddening, a feeling very foreign to him.

Speaking of humans, where was Miles?

From where he was, he could still hear Barricade's cries, but refused to enter her premises. Instead, he let out his own sad tones and pitches, ringing through the entire base as well. He never thought he could feel what he was feeling right now. It felt almost like the days when Megatron ordered those attacks on the femmes and Sparklings, only the pain deepened to places in his Spark he was sure didn't exist anymore.

He felt it far more, because it was his own Sparkling's life on the line, and he was so scared he would lose his newborn, the first promise of hope from all the fighting and war, even if he was unintended.

Right now, he maintained his anger while he rested against a wall, crouched down, though his Spark was still calling out for the Sparkling, and he could not go to him.

* * *

Tension was high all around the Autobot base. Of course, it wasn't just because of the incidents, but it was also because the leader of the Decepticons was at their base. There was no order for a cease fire that anyone had heard, so that meant the Decepticons might still attack them. Of course, Optimus Prime himself didn't think a cease-fire was necessary, so why interrupt the Decepticon leader who's plainly leaving everyone alone?

Optimus himself had a lot to be pissed about as well. He was angry that the humans had deceived them. He was angry that they had hurt the only femme, and even more angry that they had harmed a Sparkling. He had been on the phone with Keller before Ratchet had even returned and the SoD had set out to the base while Optimus filled him in over the phone. He told him of what had happened between the Sector, Barricade, Blacklight, Starscream, and a hapless Swindle no one cared about as information came in.

Tempers were flaring where the humans and Autobots had gathered. Keller was sitting with a few people of importance with Optimus and Prowl and Ironhide. Will was also present, along with Epps. All of them were near yelling because of the disaster and the outrage of the Cybertronians along with the humans, especially when it concerned Barricade flicking Simmons into his next life. All of them stopped when they heard soft tones filtering into the room.

"What is that?" Epps asked, tilting his head to listen, "It sounds like… like, heh… like music,"

Prowl didn't say, but he knew the one well. "Is that… Starscream and Barricade?" Ironhide asked looking upwards, his voice seemed not as gruff as usual, and if anything, it was shrouded with curiousness. He tilted his head, having never heard a 'Con do that before.

Will listened a moment, "What are they doing?"

Optimus looked up, remembering those types of songs that covered Cybertron for a time, "I believe they are crying out for their Sparkling."

"This is the first time I have ever heard that from a Decepticon. And from _Starscream_ no less."

"Sparklings change everything." Prowl murmured almost inaudibly. No one looked at him and he assumed he went unheard.

"So it's like a strange song."

"I guess you could say that," Ironhide nodded as he waited for Optimus to make some sort of statement about the broken treaties. And thus politics began.

The treaty was clearly breached of any agreements Optimus had made with the government when it came to Barricade. It was time to get a little more stern and make sure to follow the stupid sector until it was gone.

Starscream, on the other hand, had absolutely no pacts with the government. He wasn't entirely sure what Starscream would do for the acts against 1, Decepticons, and 2, the femme, and most of all 3, against his Sparkling, all three of which were an outright reason for war. Something Optimus was surely tired of and wished to avoid. He wasn't entirely positive the Decepticons would avoid it, so it was a cause for concern, especially with Starscream being the leader.

Optimus dreaded that the other Decepticons had started filtering around when they found out that their leader was hiding out at the Autobot base. Lucky for him, they were quickly driven away by Thundercracker and Skywarp, sometimes violently with no explanation. And to keep the 'Cons in line, the leadership role had also been temporarily placed under Soundwave. _Everyone_ knew to listen to Soundwave, because _everyone_ feared Soundwave.

He figured that Starscream must have had more of a handle on the crazies than he had originally thought.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp stayed, choosing to remain on the outskirts of the base as they waited for their Commander's return. They also knew Starscream would be delicate at a time like this and it was for the best interest of both the Autobots and Decepticons if no one pissed him off more than he already was.

They remained on the outside of the fences watching the base while dust plumes and dirt was thrown as they were apparently wrestling while biding their time. True, they were upset about what had happened, but Seekers were Seekers.

* * *

Back in the hidey-hole that Barricade had taken refuge, the songs of the Seeker had been heard. Barricade replied with her own repeatedly while Mikaela did minor repairs. Mikaela found herself near tears the entire time she worked on the femme, "Mikaela," Barricade suddenly said gently, wincing from another line being closed off.

"Yeah, 'Cade," Mikaela asked from the side of her chest, using one of her panels to sit on as she did her best to repair the damage the femme had done to herself on her side.

She wasn't sure why she wanted him with her, but she did. "Can you do me a favor and go get 'Screamer?"

Mikaela set the tools down on the femme as she tilted her head in question, "Sure, but I don't want you to move yet, okay?"

Barricade helped her off and the girl walked out of the room. When she found out where Starscream was, she knocked on the small door adjacent to the bigger ones. He didn't answer, and she opened the door slowly and peeked in, afraid he might lash out at her. When she did, she found him kneeling in a corner, his head down. He looked worse than Barricade by a long shot. Various fluids in puddles below him, "Starscream?" the girl asked.

Starscream's head went up and he glanced at her, instantly he hissed at her, angry at being interrupted. He quickly charged the door, got down and into her face and growled, trying to be as threatening as possible. "What do you want?"

Mikaela backed up a step from him but stood strong as she continued to speak. "Barricade wants to talk to you. She asked me to come and get you,"

Starscream stared at the girl for a long moment. He then nodded and went to stand, more Energon and fluids falling from his body, "And while I am working on her, maybe I can help get some of your own lines fixed,"

The Seeker headed for the main door without a word, looking around as Autobots watched him. He was nearly tripping as his sensors lost connections and rebooted in mid-stride. Mikaela actually moved faster than him, getting into the room before he had even made it to the door. She had already climbed back up on the femme by the time Starscream entered the doorway, glaring down at what was going on.

Mikaela jumped back onto Barricade's chest and went back to fixing her, "Just pretend I'm not here," her hand waved from the side.

Barricade only looked at her chest with the girl's words before turning her attention to Starscream who had been staring at the situation and her Spark, "Stop staring," she growled. She offhanded wondered if she should set an automatic vocal for those two words, since they seemed to be coming from her a lot lately.

"I… uh… what?" Starscream asked before he finally made it to the femme and knelt down, nearly falling. He went forward, catching himself on his hands with a grimace, his optics going to Barricade's, "I failed," Starscream whispered.

"You came for us, 'Screamer,"

"You didn't fail, Starscream," Mikaela called to the mech. He looked at her, sorrow evident.

"I did. I couldn't get there in time, no matter my speed." He hissed, "I was the fastest Seeker on Cybertron, yet I couldn't free Blacklight. I couldn't get to Barricade. I failed." He said to the girl, his head going down in shame again. Barricade only watched the Seeker. She'd never seen shame in him as she did now. Pit, he was like an entirely different being.

"From what I heard, you were pelted with armor piercing rounds and frozen. Not something I would consider having anything to do with your own control."

"Blacklight may die because I couldn't do my function as a creator. Barricade was in danger because I couldn't do my function as a leader," his fist went up and came down beside the femme in anger, who was only watching silently, "How I am expected to be able to protect a femme from a planet of mechs and apparently very dangerous humans? They nearly killed my son!"

Mikaela stared at the Seeker. It was the first time she had ever heard him refer to Blacklight as his 'son' – a clearly human term. "Starscream, not all humans are like that," Mikaela looked up into his blood red optics, which bore into her. Without hesitation, the girl reached out and touched Starscream's hand. Strangely, he only wanted to cave under the soft touch. It was as if the human radiated comfort, and he wanted to give in to that.

The Seeker looked down at the girl curiously, then looked to Barricade in question, wondering what the human was doing, "…and 'Light is going to be alright, you'll see. If his parents are anything to go by, he's gonna be just as stubborn."

"No one ever said being a leader was easy, 'Screamer." Barricade muttered – knowing herself.

Starscream didn't comment.

Mikaela sighed gently, watching the waning Seeker as tones came from him and he lowered his head. She wished there was more she could do for them. "He's in the hands of the best medic on Earth." Mikaela tried to comfort them both. "I heard Ratchet was one of – if not – the best medic on Cybertron too."

Starscream nodded, he knew all too well. The fact Ratchet was on Earth to begin with, was a godsend. Ratchet was remarkable at what he did. Even if Blacklight only had a 1% survival rate, Ratchet would still do everything in his power to save him. There was only one other he knew like that.

* * *

_You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort there_

Ratchet and Wheeljack had spent every second over the little Decepticon, working tediously. Their time was well spent since suddenly Ratchet leaned up and glanced to Wheeljack with a small smile. Wheeljack nodded in approval with his own hidden smile.

The medic wanted his apprentice to have seen this. He had worked well with him and taught him everything he knew before the wars broke out. There was no better satisfaction than knowing a Sparkling had been saved.

"Couldn't have done it without you, you know that, 'Jack." Ratchet said in all seriousness, "Without you being able to create that membrane in such a short notice, I don't think he would have lived."

"See, and you guys think I'm only good at blowing things up." The Engineer said in a show of humor. "Certainly proved you wrong."

The Engineer and Medic decided to stay a while and make sure he was stable before telling anyone that Blacklight was going to be all right.

* * *

_Wow, yeah. _

_Seriously. Did you **REALLY** think I was gonna kill lil 'Light off? Pfft! Come on, he's in the hands of the best! Plus I just am not that cruel lol_

_I hope no one was confused lol - things actually lighten up in the next chapter.'Cade and 'Screamer both need it, don't they?  
_


	25. The Invisible Key

A/N: _Hey,_ _I promised some uplifting, right? :D Keep in mind this chapter is during the waiting process that Ratchet and Wheeljack deemed necessary in the previous chapter._

_A/N (added): Sorry for the repost! hopefully this fixes whatever issues the site is having... Last time.  
_

_Innuendos! There, you've been warned :P_

* * *

"By the way, pay up you two." A voice snickered across the Decepticons' 'Wreck' room. Everyone looked up and towards Thrust who was eyeing Ramjet and Dirge.

"For what?" Dirge suddenly asked as Ramjet looked up from the jet fuel he had been consuming. They quickly shared a glance and smirk, already knowing who Thrust was addressing and for why.

"Swindle lasted a little over an Earth-month, you both owe _me_!" Thrust then boasted, "Thundercracker told me Starscream crushed his Spark chamber. Pay up."

"Look at you all knowledgeable on Earthen time frames and stuff," Dirge sneered.

Thrust pushed him over in his seat just to watch him fumble like an idiot, "It's knowledge like that that makes you pay when the time comes. Give." He held his hand out in front of Dirge's face and Dirge slapped it with what they had been betting.

"Damn it!" Ramjet snorted in a fit of laughter, "We _do_ owe him."

"You had a bet going on over Swindle?" Breakdown asked as he approached the three.

"Pit yeah,"

"Pity, should have let us in on it," the Stunticon sneered.

"Damn you 'Screamer!" Ramjet called, "Should have killed him faster!" As he raised his hand, some raw diamonds fell from it. He quickly snatched them up and ate them.

"The humans are going to have a fit if you don't stop eating from their diamond mines." Drag Strip snorted.

"I can't help it if they have the same stuff here too. How do you think I manage to not kill myself? Dive and hope for the best?" Ramjet retorted as he popped another, "Besides, I don't need it all that often. This will last me a long while. Might as well stock up while I can,"

* * *

Back at the Autobot base worried glances kept going to the door where Barricade, Starscream and Mikaela were hiding from the rest. "How is it she can still be _alive_ in there?" Bluestreak whispered.

"Let's take bets, 'Streak," Sunstreaker gave a wicked grin.

Bluestreak grimaced at the yellow warrior, "You would, wouldn't you."

* * *

_Sometimes late when things are real and people share the gift of gab between themselves  
Some are quick to take the bait and catch the perfect prize that waits among the shelves…_

While Ratchet and Wheeljack stayed the extra time with Blacklight, getting recovery information from him, Mikaela witnessed something bizarre with Starscream and Barricade. Suddenly the two she was with became livelier, as if something wound up their invisible keys. She figured it was probably more to keep their minds off Blacklight. She also figured that whatever followed after this creepy key winding would probably never be forgotten.

"She can help you, 'Screamer. I will live. Mikaela?" the femme asked.

Said human leaned up from her chest, "Yeah, 'Cade?"

"Can you work on 'Screamer? If something isn't done he will go into stasis lock," she said.

"Yeah, sure," Mikaela wiped her hands on her rag and climbed around, looking up at Starscream expectantly.

The Seeker snapped out of his gloom and glared at the girl and then turned his glare on Barricade, "I won't _allow_ a puny organic in my chest. Imagine the nasty of human innards in you. Sickening."

"Shut up and let her work on you," Barricade snorted, "Lie on your back and open your chest for her. It's not like something like that even could happen." Starscream gave Barricade a look of 'who are you, Primus?' She only challenged back. "Do it."

"Me? On my back? What am I, some sort of earth dog?"

"I'll give you a biscuit if you lie down,"

The Seeker gasped at her remark, "You forget I have thrusters there – one that's even out of commission. I can't just suck them in and make them disappear, you know. It doesn't work that way."

"Make it work."

"You know how vulnerable I am on my back?"

"Does it look like I care? Do it," Barricade pointed, knowing full well she could take advantage of the fact he was so weak. Mikaela stood up next to the Seeker, watching the fluids fall from him in drips.

He glanced down at the girl before looking back at Barricade cynically, "No,"

"Fine," Barricade suddenly pushed herself up and used her weight against him, Mikaela dodged out of the way as the femme suddenly forced Starscream back, causing the Seeker to screech as they both plowed into the far away wall.

Starscream reversed the pin and held Barricade against the wall, glancing down at her Spark that was still exposed. His glance turned into a longing stare, "Stop that,"

Starscream was roused from his stare when he jolted from her voice, "What?"

"Stop staring at my Spark!" and her chest slammed and clicked closed before she used the hydraulics in her undamaged wrist to pull free and grab him and slam him into the wall herself.

"I _wasn't_ staring," he tried to defend as he fought the smaller femme off of him.

"Liar,"

* * *

The sounds made everyone outside startle and look to the room in surprise, "What the frag? Are they killing each other in there?" Sideswipe asked.

"They're Decepticons, I wouldn't doubt it," Prowl replied with a well hidden smirk.

"Mikaela's in there. She could get hurt." Bumblebee suddenly stated, wincing at another bang. "Maybe someone should check on them."

"You go right ahead, 'Bee. Lemme know how that turns out." Prowl challenged. There was a reason no one went into that room.

* * *

Starscream pulled from Barricade's grip and stood, pushing her away and she went at him again, trying to spear him. He went down with a loud fumble and nearly landed on Mikaela, who took this moment to escape the two suddenly rambunctious lunatics, going to the door.

It was even more interesting when Mikaela turned to look when one of them grunted. Barricade had the Seeker off the ground and pushed against the wall for a second time. Starscream muttered something and pushed her hard back, causing her to slide across the floor and land against the wall next to Mikaela, "You stubborn Seeker!" she growled as she went to get back up.

"Doesn't your knee hurt or something?" Starscream suddenly asked dubiously.

"If it did, do you think I would be putting weight on it?" The femme snorted. "I thought you were a scientist."

Mikaela had finally had enough of almost being landed on. She flew out of the room claiming a giant toy death match. Everyone stilled and gasped at her as a hand came out of the room behind her. Before she could shut the door, it snagged her making her yelp in surprise, "Oh no you don't, missy! If I have to suffer, so do you!"

Everyone startled at the fact it was Starscream's voice. Of course, there was wide set panic as they all darted to the little door. They leaned down to witness the most peculiar display.

Barricade had gone to leap at Starscream again, and he suddenly held up his 'hostage', "Ah, ah, ah," his other hand went up as he lifted a finger and pointed, "I have your human! Safe!"

Barricade stopped short and put her hand out, "That's not fair! Give! You can't use my pet as your hostage!"

Mikaela offhandedly wondered while she was hanging out in Starscream's hand when she became Barricade's possession and most emphatically, her _pet_. She always did want a _pet_ Mustang.

Starscream's claws curled more around the girl as he moved around. She swore she was going to be sick from all of the movement. "Ha! You can't hurt me with her in my hand!"

"You're right," Barricade nodded and then grabbed the wrist that was attached to the hand holding her human and used the rest of her weight to shove Starscream down. With a screech, the Seeker went to the ground and she quickly leapt onto him, planting her aft on his abdomen, looking down at him with a smug grin, "You underestimate me, Seeker. I can hold you down until you give me back my human!"

Starscream stopped. He had this femme on his abdomen and she was squirming and moving further down his body. He surprised himself when he realized he was finding it rather arousing. He did his best to ignore it. "No. Get off."

"Give!" She continued to move over him, apparently oblivious to what she was doing to the poor Commander.

He watched her. When she looked at his optics, he quickly spoke and got his mind off her. "But…!"

"No buts! Give her to me, 'Screamer!" The femme leaned up and reached for Mikaela.

"Stop that! Get off of me!" Starscream squirmed, pushing at the femme with his free hand.

Still, she did not move. "No, gimme!"

"I want to keep her!" he glanced at Mikaela then back to Barricade. Any excuse would be worth it right now, "She's so _cute_! Mine."

"Miles is your pet, gimme!" Again the femme reached out for Mikaela, inadvertently pressing her weight on him.

'_Damn you femme,'_ Starscream thought to himself as he moved Mikaela out of her reach. "So what if I already have Miles as a pet, I get two 'cause _I'm the Leader_!"

"Forget it! She's mine, hand her over!"

Alright, being claimed was one thing. Being held in the grip of a supposedly evil Decepticon leader was quite another, but being called cute? That was the line so not to be crossed, "Dude, I haven't been _cute_ since I was like 2. I am not _cute_." She never did think she would ever be argued over quite like this. Guys, she might understand…

Giant robots from outer space? Nope.

Starscream looked at the girl, "No one asked you." then back to Barricade. Mikaela's jaw dropped in mock insult.

* * *

Neither of them saw right away the optics and eyes that watched them from the other side of the door that had been left open. But that was quick to change when Starscream saw the open door, "Go away! Decepticon affair!" he yelled, kicking his legs furiously like a trapped bird. "Lemme go so I can maim them for eavesdropping!" Barricade would have worn a foot in the abdomen, however she had made her way between his legs and was now using her arms to pin the Seeker down by his sides.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe quickly moved away after everyone else. It looked Barricade had the upper hand. Whatever she was doing to him, they wanted to know. They wouldn't mind seeing a fight break out, which it appeared to be escalating to.

Barricade turned to look in the direction of the now empty door. "See? You scared them." She glanced back to the Seeker, "Let her go so she can shut the door,"

"I can always do it. Let me up."

"Oh no you don't. Put her down!"

Starscream sulked as he let the girl down so she could shut the door. The Autobots were baffled as the door was slammed shut by the very girl who was apparently being held hostage.

* * *

Mikaela turned back towards the two and watched them a moment. It was kinda cute, but she wouldn't dare admit that. She could only snicker a little that the femme had pinned the Seeker.

Starscream went to push Barricade back, more alarmed at the disturbingly increasing thoughts that were invading his mind than the fact she was holding him against his will. "Get off of me you wretched femme!"

"You scream like a little girl. Open your core, 'Screamer. The sooner you do it, the sooner I can get up." The femme leaned up slightly, only pressing one hand to his cockpit.

The Seeker looked away, chasing away the unfamiliar and creepy thoughts that pounded his mind, "No. You can't make me."

"We can do this the easy way… or the hard way. And I promise you won't like the hard way."

"And that's supposed to convince me?" He pulled his left arm over his chest.

"I will do it for you." Barricade reached for the arm. She grabbed said arm and pinned it to his side, glaring down at the Seeker.

Watching the femme move up him, he could not get his mind off the fact she was in this position. He had no idea why he was even having these thoughts. "I'm the leader! I said no!" he tried to defend, getting his mind back on the matter at hand. "And if you do not get off of me, you're gonna learn how to fly the hard way."

Barricade remained stubbornly on him, daring the mech to go through with his threat, even though she didn't think he could anyway. He was too weak to put up much more of a fight.

Mikaela outright laughed at the two. Talk about a bunch of teens. Then again, how old were they in their years? Were they young? Perhaps, but certain Autobots seemed to be so down to the point than what she had seen in Decepticons so far, from who she had met, they were more down to Earth.

"You can't do this to me! I'm the _leader…_ remember?" He snapped in an arrogant tone toward the hunter, "Decepticon _Overlord_ Starscream here! I'm boss!"

"You keep assuming I give a damn." Barricade retorted. "Get it over with."

He pulled, "Let me go, soldier! I will not tolerate this insubordination!"

"There's nothing you can do about it. You are at _my_ mercy, 'Screamer,"

Since when did the dominant side of the scale tip to the femme? How is it he was practically giving in to her whim and above all why? He had never allowed a femme to ever talk to him like this while Megatron had still been alive. Why would he now? Starscream glanced down her body quickly and smirked, _'Then again, being at the mercy of a femme…'_

What was wrong with him today? He snapped at himself for thinking such a thing, _'… Just not _this_ twisted femme. Pit no.'_ he then glared at Barricade. "Stop calling me that. Get _off_." He didn't care if she was the last or not.

He'd actually feel bad for the idiotic mech whoever would Spark-Mate with her. They had absolutely no idea what putting up with her actually _meant_! In fact he was wondering why he was around her so much. He blamed it on the Sparkling. Perhaps it was just the fact that he needed to protect them as a Leader and felt the need to be around her so much more.

Yup, all Blacklight's fault, it had to be, because he would _never_ want to spend _this_ much time around her and yet he always did.

"Shut up and open up," Barricade put her hand down for Mikaela who walked up and stood there as the femme lifted her above Starscream. The Seeker stared at the girl as she looked at his various wounds. As soon as Barricade realized that Starscream was calming, she set her on Starscream's abdomen where Starscream hadn't been shot as badly, "You will let her work on you?"

"Nope," he protested with a dramatic pout as he turned his head away.

Mikaela watched curiously. She wasn't entirely sure what to think, since she didn't know that much about Cybertronians, but to her, they looked like they were flirting! It was rather comical seeing these two like this.

"You can't stop her," Barricade grabbed his right arm, directly on his mini-gun and made him squeak in surprise, then moved it. She leaned up slightly, "I will hold you down, 'Screamer. I'm not even trying right now."

'_Being held down by a femme?'_ The Seeker thought to himself, then saw her watching his expression and he quickly frowned, "Then I'll call for my Trine, they'll save me from your evil clutches!"

"They will only help and you know it..." the femme protested, finalizing his struggles against her now upper strength, "Now open up, weakling," The mech relaxed slightly under Barricade, knowing he wasn't getting out of this.

Mikaela found the chance to reach into his abdomen and fix one line, watching Starscream wince in pain, "Wuss, it's not all that bad. Barricade didn't even move." she murmured as she took the vice grips to another line. Barricade remained where she was, leaning an arm on each of Starscream's knees, watching the girl as she went around his cockpit. When she saw Mikaela looking for more damaged lines, she guided her.

The Seeker watched Mikaela walk over him, kneel down, fix a line and go for another. "Why are you doing this anyway?" he asked the girl, "I'm the big-bad-scary-evil giant robot your father warned you about. Literally."

Mikaela simply looked up at him and shook her head with a laugh. Now that she thought about it, her father had said something like that over the phone about conspiracy theories when it came to mentioning Mission City. Was he listening in on her phone line? "Because, I know you're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be,"

"Oh really…?"

"Really, really."

"Then how about I squish you right here and now?" he asked in mock evilness.

"Because you won't," she crawled to another part in his armor and reached down, grabbing the line she found and pinched it closed, when she went to withdraw her hand, she suddenly felt metal wrap around it tightly, but not enough to hurt. As if it was holding her there.

"That's what you think, little human," Starscream muttered and Mikaela looked up at him.

"Let me go, Starscream,"

"No…" he drawled out in a sardonically thoughtful tone, "I don't think I will…"

"Damnit, you're worse than a Sparkling!" Mikaela yelled and she saw him ready to say something and pointed at him, "…And I _can_ say that because I _have_ been watching one grow, you twit."

Starscream shied his head back slightly at the fact she was referring to him as a fish. "You're a weird little creature that may rival even Skywarp…"

Why was he comparing her to Skywarp? "Just lemme go so I can work,"

Suddenly Barricade's hand flew up and then cuffed Starscream upside the head, which he flinched and grimaced at her. The shock alone caused him to let the girl go. He glared up at them as the girl as she scuttled to another part of his body, "I'll have you know I absolutely hate you both right now,"

"The feeling is mutual, Seeker." Barricade mumbled and looked away.

The girl systematically went over his frame, ignoring his complaining until she came to his wings, where she saw him wince. _'Wow, that sensitive?'_ She kneeled down, reaching for a hole, and the armor shivered, "Be careful!" he hissed, glaring at her.

Mikaela's eyes went to the femme who shrugged and then she went back to work on Starscream, she lightly ran her hand down into one of the holes created by the rounds and Starscream shuddered again, "Alright! Stop!"

Mikaela shied back from her repair and gave a worried look to Starscream. She didn't know if she had done something wrong. "What?"

"That _hurts_!" the Seeker screeched.

"Tuh. Wuss," Barricade murmured.

Starscream furrowed his optics at Barricade, "…Am not,"

"Are," the girl suddenly said.

The commander's optics went to the girl, "I am _not_!"

"Yes, you are."

He got really quiet and then decided to use his smug ways to try mock Mikaela, "I will have you know that I am extremely sensitive in my wings, you idiot. You obviously know _nothing _of the Seekers," he threw his head dramatically.

"You're right. I missed that class…" she tapped her chin with the energon and liquid covered vice grip, "What was it? How To Care For Evil-Giant-Alien-Robot-Seekers-_That-Technically-Don't-Exist_?" She retorted, "Yep, so, how the hell would I know anything about your anatomy?" she shrugged as she quickly plunged her hand again with a huff, "Damn, was there a like, a _special_ school you went to or something?" She moved onto the last one, cutting off the flow before he could move in an act of defiance, "Of course I know nothing of Seekers, jackass. You're an_ alien_."

There was a motive to her madness, knowing he had been paying too much attention to their squabbling to have noticed that she was done. She quickly moved from his wings then came to his chest and stared at his optics, "Now, Mr. Alien Overlord, open sesame," she tapped her foot lightly at his chest.

"You mean you _really_ don't know what you're doing?" Starscream asked.

"Exactly," she wiped her brow with her arm, "open up,"

He gave her a dubious laugh. "Ha, forget it! I would rather run the strongest alloy razor wire over my wings than open my chest for you!"

"Well you could open up willingly, or I am sure that I could find the switch that Ratchet uses," she winked. "He did show me a thing or two."

"You… You wouldn't violate me like that!" Starscream hissed indignantly.

"Oh, try me," Mikaela smirked, "Now…" she tapped the vice grip on his chest plates, "You gonna or do I have to do it for you?"

"But I'm in the presence of a femme! She might find my Spark too pretty and try something on me! You're witness that she's been staring at me!"

"In your wildest dreams, 'Screamer." The femme muttered as she shifted her weight.

"See, she's not planning anything, open."

A loud and a much-exaggerated sigh emanated from the Seeker as suddenly his chest shifted and opened, exposing his Spark to her, "You are one demanding human," He wondered why he was willing to reveal his Spark to either of these idiots. He was extremely vulnerable.

"Nah, I just give a shit," Mikaela commented as she climbed around him.

"I still hate you, fleshling,"

"I'm sure you do Mr.-big-bad-scary-_evil_-giant robot."

"Don't mock me," he frowned with indignity, "I'm still a mighty leader, you know." He then turned his glare onto Barricade, "Keep staring at my Spark, Barricade. It might suck you into its vortex of evilness." The femme grunted and deliberately kept her optics on Mikaela.

Mikaela's voice carried from a particular spot she had climbed into. "Shut it. You're gonna make me laugh. Would you rather I cut a vital part of you because you won't stop saying funny shit?" She could see it now: _Evil Decepticon Leader Dies From Laughter – Literally._ That would be funny.

* * *

After a while, Sam braved the room after having been told that Mikaela was in a small room with two warring alien robots. He hadn't been speaking much to her, as they were slowly growing apart because of their differences. But he still cared about her and was worried about her safety.

He stopped dead in his tracks at what was in front of him. There was Barricade, kneeling between Starscream's legs, his chest wide open and something moving around said Seeker's chest. Immediately he went to back away, fearing he had walked in on something he shouldn't have, but to his dismay, he had already been seen. Mikaela heard both of the Decepticons snap their attention somewhere and she stuck her head out of the cavity to see as well, "Sam!" she called.

"Mikaela?" he asked, stepping slowly toward the three, "Mikaela, w-what are you doing up there?" pointing frantically to the Decepticons, "What are you, crazy? Get down!"

"Um... you know how the government requires all of these tests on our brains, right?" she then dived again, ignoring his other words. "What's it look like to you?" she asked with a muffled voice.

Sam was confused by her statement, so he ignored it, "It _looks_ like an interstellar ménage à trois, but what's the point?" He squeaked, "Why are you in the chest of a Decepticon, especially _his_ chest?"

The girl stopped to see what exactly he saw. She thought nothing of it, but then again… a guy walking in and seeing the position of the 'Cons was all she needed. She laughed so hard she had to stop working, "Sam, you're a perv,"

"Decepticon affair! Leave!" Starscream suddenly hissed and he tried so hard to sound menacing, even going so far as to growl and flare at him. Sam backed up a step on instinct, reaching for the door. He still did not trust the Decepticons – he made it a vow to never completely trust them.

Mikaela stood up and pointed the fluid covered vice grips at Starscream's face, "…Whatever look you were going for, you missed,"

Starscream's head fell with mock embarrassment, knowing she was right, "Bitch," he muttered.

"The pick of the litter," The girl dived again as Barricade was now staring at the commander. Her optics were fixed on him and then his Spark.

At first, Starscream didn't notice the stare, being he was watching Sam, but then he looked up at Barricade and shied in surprise, "What is it with you, Barricade?"

Barricade jerked from her stupor, "Huh?"

"I order you to stop staring at me! Seriously! You're _creeping me out_!"

Mikaela nearly fell from laughing as she balanced herself when she used two very small mechanics while she squeezed another line shut, "I think she's _attracted_ to you, Starscream." She said with a laugh, "Do it again," the girl egged.

"Absolutely not. It's disturbing!"

"I'll have you know I am _not_ attracted to anyone!" Barricade growled in defense. Decepticons didn't attract one another. Unless one was a medic, seeing others' Sparks was uncommon.

"Uh huh, right, sure you're not. Barricade, if that's not attraction, I don't know what is." Mikaela roughly cut the flow to another line making Starscream twitch and peeked her head up to look over to Sam, "C'mere, Sam, now that you're here, I could use your help,"

The boy was stunned. He just couldn't understand! This just did not work out! The Autobots were so adamant about how deadly and ruthless these Decepticons were, and here they were acting like every day people – Like best buddies. He was expecting weapons and stomping.

He stalled when Mikaela's voice carried to him, "What? Ohhh, no, no, no, forget _that_ Mikaela!" he suddenly backed up, staring at the two Decepticons, "You're out of your mind, ya know! They could kill you! You need to get out of there!"

"You're right," she said with strain and a huff, "They could kill me, just like the Autobots _could_." Another line closed, "But will they?" she moved onto another line, still talking, "Do you see me dead yet?"

"Key word there… Yet," Starscream muttered.

"You're a wordy bastard, has anyone ever told you that?" Mikaela snapped at Starscream. Barricade snickered.

Sam gasped, but more in confusion when Starscream's claws didn't throw the girl across the room, instead he only glared at her, "Dude, you're lucky he doesn't squish you for talking like that! He is the leader of the Decepticons!"

"What he _is_ –" She went for another line, "Is a big-bad-scary-evil-giant _wuss_." As she closed the line a little rougher than she really needed, Starscream hissed in pain, "See?"

Had the kid not learned _anything_? "What, are you like all chummy-chummy with all of the Decepticons now?"

"Well I can test that theory and go outside after this and see if his trine will attack me," Mikaela peeked back up over the side of the Seeker, "I heard they are close by."

"I shall order my trine to stomp on you until you're a little pile of mush, Mikaela," the Seeker mumbled.

"H-he calls you by your name?" Sam asked with skepticism. He had heard the way Decepticons spoke to humans before. Using people's internet usernames or their apparent favorite: 'fleshling'. Barricade he came to accept, albeit unwillingly, but coming from the Decepticon Commander just sounded downright weird.

Mikaela walked up to Starscream's face and patted him with mock cuteness, "Sure you will Mr. Great-and-Glorious-Decepticon Leader," and she went back to his chest, "…after I am done fixing you."

"Why can't I just kill her?" Starscream looked at Barricade confusion mixed with plead. He wasn't entirely sure why he couldn't just kill her. "It's as easy as blinking, yet I can't find it in myself to do it."

"Because the little Decepticon prince would hate you," Mikaela called.

'_Little prince, eh?'_ "Shut up,"

"Make me,"

"Your wish is my command!" Starscream went to sit up slightly, causing her to lose her balance and fall into one of his holds, she ducked and he closed his chest over her. So now she sat inside of him, "Ha! Sweet, sweet silence!"

Sam panicked by the sound of Starscream's voice, "Mikaela!" He went running up to them, seeing Starscream's chest close, "Mikaela! No!" Starscream and Barricade both smirked as Sam went into hysterics.

"Yes! Yes, I _could_ kill her!"

* * *

Ratchet took a few more readings then nodded. It was time. "Check outside and tell me who's closest, 'Jack."

Wheeljack went to the door and unlocked it, peering out and then looked back in to the medic, "Jetfire."

Considering who could have been there, he figured it was better than one of the twins, "He'll do. Have him get Barricade and Starscream." Wheeljack nodded and did as requested.

* * *

Mikaela looked around the hole she was now trapped in. There was little light and it was interestingly warm and noisy. She pounded lightly on the armor that held her in, "Very funny," He heard her, but no one else did.

"Too bad this room can't be sound proofed. It's awfully noisy." Starscream commented as he looked to his chest then to Sam casually.

"Starscream, lemme out of here you giant… pterodactyl!" Sam certainly heard that. He was confused a moment, because Starscream said he'd killed her.

"_Pterodactyl?_ I'll have you know that I am the fastest thing in your petty skies!" he said with pride.

Barricade snickered when Mikaela giggled, "You know 'Screamer, I don't think she gives a shit,"

"Shut up, you,"

"You forget I am in here _next_ to your Spark Chamber, hmm, Starscream?" Mikaela tapped on it for emphasis from within her rather uncomfortable hole, still grinning and getting a cramp.

"Starscream let Mikaela go!" Sam bellowed, wondering if he should get the Autobots in here to deal with this. The Seeker only glanced at him before looking to Barricade who was watching the whole ordeal.

"In your dreams, fleshling," He said with a dark voice. He was actually having fun, how dare he come and try to ruin it for him, "She can stay in there until she learns how to shut her face to a _superior_ being such as _me_, the Supreme Commander of the Decepticons," he mocked Megatron, scaring Sam even more. The boy stared at Starscream as if he were a deer staring at headlights.

Sam panicked, "Shit, shit, shit!" All he could see was a dead Mikaela, but then again… he heard her. He stopped in unsure silence, hesitant of what to do. She sounded… fine?

And it was about that time that Mikaela's phone rang, alerting the 'Cons and Sam. Suddenly Mikaela's voice was heard as she mumbled something and then she tapped on his armor.

"Miles wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I'm busy trying to kill you."

There was more mumbling before Starscream heard her again, "He said he's on his way so he can watch. Man, he's becoming as twisted as you."

"At least he's learning from the best."

"Starscream let her out! You're gonna kill her!" Sam yelled, scared.

"If that's what it takes, yup."

"She trusted you! She trusted the Decepticons!"

"Yeah, and? She trusted you to get into a yellow Camaro and look what it led to." He said as fiercely as he could, "Death. By. _Me_." Not evil? Ha! He watched Sam's face turn to pure horror. What a riot!

_Tap, tap, tap._

The Seeker sighed heavily as if agitated and he looked down to his chest, "Fine." He deflated when he realized that Mikaela was now annoyingly tapping his spark chamber and he opened his chest, grabbed her with his hand and picked her up, and held her in front of his face, "I will find something to do with you that I hope will be most unpleasant."

Sam stopped, debating on running or going to help Mikaela. She had pissed the seeker off now and he was going to throw her and kill her, he knew it. Sam just _stared_ at the small group in front of him in a total loss for words. Here was the infamous Starscream, Air Commander of all Seekers, Leader of the Decepticons, playing around with Barricade and Mikaela as if they were best of friends. Starscream set the girl down, "I really, really do hate you, Mikaela."

Mikaela sifted her way through wires feeling better that both Starscream and Barricade were calmer with their minds on the banter rather than being on Blacklight. She went through his mechanics to get down into his chest deeper. Surprisingly, Mikaela found out one detail about Starscream while she worked on him and she tilted her head with an evil silent snicker, _'Now you have a reason to,'_

The _very unlucky_ and supposed big-bad-scary-evil-giant robot, Supreme Commander of the Decepticons, was in fact, ticklish. At least she now knew where Blacklight got it from. "Hold him good, 'Cade!"

* * *

Jetfire stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Sam come running out and slammed the door behind him. He looked as pale as a ghost and was gasping for air. Everyone outside literally jumped when there was a loud crash and Starscream screeched as loudly as he could, _"MIKAELA! I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE YOU!"_

Of course, the Autobots became worried at that statement and what had happened to Sam.

_But Oz never did give nothing to the Tin Man  
That he didn't, didn't already have  
And Cause never was the reason for the evening…_

* * *

_Haha, who knew Starscream could be ticklish. Yeah, sure. Sounds like hatred too._

_And yes, I would probably remember that moment for the rest of my life too lol - Starscream and Barricade acting like... that. lol  
_


	26. Blacklight's Recovery

A/N: _I went to a festival today. Was as much as pounding my head off a wall. Yeah! I'm in a good mood though, so I figured with my good mood, I would post this early._

_Yay, Blacklight is okay!_

* * *

"Someone's outside," the femme said evenly, glancing at the door. Starscream nodded as he too looked. Mikaela jumped down and they separated to see who was coming.

Both knew that Blacklight was still not completely recovered, but since they could feel him, they had hope that it was someone to give them good news. Barricade watched apprehensively as the door opened and revealed Jetfire. He hadn't said anything for a long moment, his optics had been diverted to Starscream and they stared at each other.

Barricade looked between the two. Must have been some rivalry she didn't want to know about going on there. The black mech finally spoke, "Ratchet ordered me to come get you. Keep your weapons away. I shoot and ask questions later." He gave another glance to Starscream before leaving the room. Starscream pointedly stared at him until he was out the door. It wasn't a very kind stare either.

When they stepped out of the room, Bumblebee was standing there, apparently unafraid of the two whom started staring him down. The scout knew they would be stupid to try something on him, being they were in the Autobots' base. "What did you guys do to Sam?"

"Guess he should have kept his nose out of a Decepticon leader's affair." Starscream muttered as they headed for the medical bay. Bumblebee rushed to his friend who was standing behind Jetfire's leg. Mikaela scuttled out of the way when Bumblebee ran to Sam.

* * *

Barricade stood at the side of the door, peeking around slowly, "You called?" she was apprehensive about entering, afraid of what she would find.

Ratchet turned from his work and looked at the femme, "Indeed. Where is Starscream?"

Opening the door and stepping through, there Barricade saw Blacklight sprawled out on a berth. The femme froze at what her optics fell on. His arms were pulled and clamped down, obviously to make sure he didn't wriggle. His left arm had several tubes going to it. His unbroken leg was also pulled. His broken leg had been hobbled to his upper knee and a clamp was set there. His chest was wide open, with wires going inside of it from many angles; all of them pulsed with his Spark.

She could see that he had very fresh repairs and knew in her Spark that he would live. She only stared as Starscream came up behind her; she flinched and looked at him. The Seeker saw her expression and didn't know what to think. He poked his head past to see Blacklight for himself, "How is my Sparkling?"

"As long as you both are quiet," Ratchet nodded to the Sparkling, "you may come and see him." He reached up, flicked a few things and said nothing more. A few of the wires going to Blacklight disconnected.

The two invited walked in with Mikaela at their heels. Blacklight looked so ill and vulnerable. Barricade instantly wanted to pick him up and hold him, but she refrained from doing so. She didn't want to upset whatever Ratchet had put in order.

Her blessing was going to live. She would do her damnest to make sure he never suffered again at the hands of humans again. He deserved a chance at a good life without them fouling it all up. Boy was she ever thankful.

Starscream stood behind the femme, looking over Barricade's shoulder at the little one, "He will be alright, Barricade,"

"Yes," Barricade replied, "he will." the femme grunted as she leaned forward and touched Blacklight over his chest. She ran her claws gently over his exposed Spark allowing tiny tendrils from it to caress her finger, careful not to interrupt anything. Ratchet only watched from the corner of his optic, unsure of what she was doing.

Blacklight quickly jerked away from the femme. She took her hand away from the Sparkling's little body with concern. Blacklight never flinched from her before. Barricade clicked at him, even if he hadn't heard her because of his induced deep recharge – he stilled while she did it again.

"This puts a dent into my plans. I wish he hadn't had to go through this so early in his life. I am sorry," Starscream said from the side. He reached down for Blacklight and softly ran his own claws over the tiny Spark, tendrils danced over them.

Ratchet, who was cleaning a few things up, stopped dead in his tracks. He stared, completely dumbfounded at Starscream. Starscream was _never_ sorry. Ever.

The young femme never looked away from her Sparkling as she spoke, her optics trained on his little Spark, "You're not invincible, 'Screamer, as much as you like to think you are. Perhaps this will knock you down a peg or two,"

"See? That's why it will never work between us. I hate you. I don't even know why I put up with you." The Seeker sneered, glancing to the femme.

"There was nothing to be had to begin with." Barricade retorted bitterly.

* * *

Ratchet watched the Decepticons as they stood over Blacklight, taking the moment to watch the two, unsure he should even talk. He hadn't said much since the two arrived, knowing they were probably still uneasy. "I have had to – um, reconstruct his leg," He watched for the two's attention, "…it should fix itself with his next exo-skeletal sharring…"

Barricade nodded to Ratchet, indicating she had heard him. Well that was good news. Ratchet then glanced to the Seeker, "Due to the newness of his proto-form, I'm not sure if will ever be able to put full weight to kick off with that leg when jumping however. The inner proto-structure was damaged. I did what I could."

Barricade didn't know what the medic meant by that statement. Starscream said nothing, but he looked worriedly to Ratchet. The medic had missed his look completely when he looked away for other things.

The CMO returned a few moments later and began relaying the rest of Blacklight's news, "His Spark chamber suffered severe damage and thankfully Wheeljack could create a temporary mica-infused alloy to seal it. The membrane should grow around it as time goes on as if nothing was there. You're going to need to keep an optic on it." He stood on the other side of the berth as he continued, "Also his left optic was replaced. All considering, I say he will be just fine."

Barricade leaned down to the Sparkling on one side and Starscream rounded from the other. Both of them stood awkwardly over their infant as he lie there offline. They stared down at his little spark. It appeared strong, especially how they had touched it.

Barricade's claw lightly reached down to touch him again and he moved slightly toward her this time, his optics stayed off showing he was not awake, "How long until you take him out of recharge?" Starscream asked, also lightly running the back of his finger down his Sparkling's body, internally thankful that Blacklight would be okay.

"I can now if you like, he is stable. It will take some time to remove the wires and tubes. I just wouldn't allow him to move around too much for a little while."

* * *

Starscream and Barricade both backed up, showing it was what they wanted. Wheeljack entered and approached as well, helping to unhook the Sparkling. After Ratchet administered a different chemical into his lines, Blacklight's optics slowly lit up.

He didn't move for a moment, disoriented. The last thing he remembered was being in a room… with lots of humans doing horrible things to him… His head rolled to the side as he woke. It was then that he caught a glimpse of Mikaela. He stared at her a long moment and then panic set in.

Everyone startled when he started screaming as loud as he could and he charged at the girl. It was luck on her part that his leg hurt so badly, because he fumbled and fell. Mikaela backed up a few paces and behind Barricade's leg, surprised at Blacklight's reaction. From there, Ratchet swept the girl off her feet, into the air, and out of apparent danger.

Blacklight glared at Mikaela in confusion and fear while she went up. Mikaela was wondering what she had done wrong, it not hitting her that all he saw was a human. In his mind, humans were mean and dangerous! He didn't even see who it was before him – his fear and confusion overshadowing his judgment.

Barricade and Starscream both looked to each other than to the Sparkling, wondering what he was doing. He made his way to his feet, limping on his injured leg as he rebalanced himself. It wasn't until he got down on all threes, leaving his sore leg to his side, and leapt off the berth that they realized what might have happened.

Starscream reached out and grabbed Blacklight in mid air before he could go after Mikaela a second time, halting his leap and he turned for a wall and put the Sparkling against it with his hand, holding him there while Blacklight flailed to get free. Little optics were still fixed on the girl. The Sparkling squealed and Ratchet was about to do something about it, feeling Starscream may have hurt him. The Seeker held the buzzing and clicking Sparkling there for a long moment, apparently studying him. Starscream let out a growl and the Sparkling stopped to look at him.

Barricade watched Starscream put the Sparkling to the wall. Both Barricade and Starscream knew it didn't even register to Blacklight that Mikaela was not one of the people who had captured him and his femme creator. He also hadn't realized he was not in the laboratory anymore.

Barricade instantly grabbed for Blacklight when Starscream released him and he flinched, Blacklight went into another fit, squealing louder. She continued to try to calm him, purring to him, getting him to soothe. Starscream frowned deeply as he watched them, "This is what I did not want."

Barricade curled her hands around Blacklight and held onto him while he flailed in fear. She clicked and whirred at him. He was actually shaking. When he wasn't calming under the stares of the mechs, she turned away from them all and tried to quiet him that way, holding him closer to her chest.

Slowly he calmed, realizing he was near her Spark. She was holding him. He was safe with her. He quieted and clamped onto her. She still did not move until he stopped shaking. Blacklight looked up past Barricade's shoulder mount, seeing mechs he had vaguely seen before. He wondered why they had blue optics while Barricade, Starscream and he had red.

His optics then fell on Mikaela and he frowned at her. Coming to his senses, he realized what he had done. He had almost attacked Mika! He chirruped a few times at her. Hopefully she would forgive him someday.

* * *

Because of his outburst, tension in the medical lab could have cut with a butter knife. Barricade was perfectly happy with letting Blacklight do his thing. She already knew he wouldn't hurt Mikaela.

Ratchet was apprehensively watching Blacklight. If the Sparkling had done that so quickly, perhaps he could again. Decepticons had been known to be flighty and dangerous, even with each other. Barricade let him calm in her hands and Blacklight started up her chest and to her shoulder, using her shoulder-mount as a balancer before he began measuring how far it would be to jump to Starscream.

Starscream watched him eye his distance and such, how his body moved. "Oh no you don't, little one." He reached out for him before the little mech decided jumping was a good idea. Blacklight took the offered hand, crawling up Starscream's arm and over his shoulders, down his chest and parked his little aft over the Seeker's would be 'cockpit'.

* * *

Barricade and Starscream both still required repairs. Ratchet frowned as he looked the two up and down, wondering how Mikaela had managed to fix what she did. They were both still slightly leaking fluids, but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as when they first arrived.

"Your knee is still in need of repairs, Barricade." The femme looked up from watching the Sparkling to the medic, then to her knee. It was usable, therefore it could fix itself as far as she was concerned.

"It's fine." The femme suddenly stated.

The CMO then peered at Starscream, "You don't have a medic, do you Starscream?"

"No. Why?"

"I can repair your damage if you like?"

"That won't be necessary." Starscream softly supported Blacklight on his perch. Ratchet only raised an optic ridge, but did not inquire further.

* * *

Ratchet and Wheeljack both stood back while they watched the Seeker with the Sparkling. Starscream knew he was being watched, as well. He figured they probably expected him to maul Blacklight or something, knowing them. He chirped something to the Sparkling and Blacklight squealed. Blacklight was thrilled at what Starscream said to him.

The Seeker wanted to make it look good. Suddenly, Starscream put his hand over where the Sparkling was, grabbed him and slid him into a hold as he bolted for the door. "Haha! Mine!"

The time it took Barricade to realize the Seeker was grabbing Blacklight he was already gone and headed for the exit. "That's not fair, 'Screamer! Get back here with my Sparkling!" Barricade suddenly yelled, heading for where the Seeker took off.

* * *

It is said that Decepticon and chaos go hand in hand. And Starscream wanted to make sure it stood true.

The base went into an uproar as everyone now dived for the Seeker to catch him, assuming he was kidnapping him because of Barricade's yell. He leapt over them with ease, watching them all go to the floor, cackling madly as he got outside. Deciding what to do now that he had a chirping and very bouncy Sparkling in his hold, he let him out and grabbed him, careful of his leg, looked down at him then to the hoard rushing up behind him.

Blacklight squeaked in excitement when Starscream looked down. Suddenly the two shot into the air. Starscream transformed, the Sparkling moving into his cockpit, and they disappeared into the sky.

Skywarp and Thundercracker stopped when they had heard the Autobots become riled and looked to Starscream who took off. _"If they ask, tell them I'm sacrificing him to some made up god."_ The Commander's voice went basically ignored, as the two went back to playing.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Sunstreaker looked to the sky, itching for a fight.

"He obviously flew away," Barricade muttered, hailing him on the Decepticon main spread-link. She figured he was doing it just to be a jerk, "That sneaky bastard," Barricade growled as she looked up. She could play along.

"Did he just take off with your Sparkling?" Ratchet asked as he too stepped outside and looked up.

"Were you not watching?" The femme gave a dubious glance to the medic.

"Need someone to shoot him down?" Ironhide pointed his left arm, barrel rolling, training it on the Seeker, which was nothing but a speck in the sky.

Barricade reached out and slammed his arms down, "You're a bunch of idiots! That's my Sparkling up there!" she pointed angrily, "How dare you lift a weapon to him!"

Ironhide grunted at the femme for how she hit him. He was surprised she had that much force to her hit. "Watch yourself, Barricade. You _are_ a Decepticon… I am sure Prowl could arrest you."

"You ever take aim at my Sparkling again and I will give him a real reason to," the femme warned darkly.

"Starscream may hurt the Sparkling, aren't you just a bit concerned?" Bluestreak turned to the femme.

She knew why he had taken Blacklight. Barricade only groaned at the gunner. "Keep talking, Autobot." She challenged him; her voice was a clear warning that he was overstepping his bounds.

"Well I was just saying…" Bluestreak muttered.

* * *

In the air, the Seeker kept to the clouds, streaking across the sky while his Sparkling bounced around in his cockpit. He chirped to Blacklight and the Sparkling stilled. He then transformed and brought his newborn out of his hold. He began hovering while he just looked at him.

A voice broke into the Seeker's lines,_ "How is the Sparkling?"_

"_He's fine."_ Starscream replied, surprised at whom it was that was asking.

"_Good."_ And the line went dead just like that.

Blacklight leaped for Starscream's chest and crawled up, snuggling near the Seeker's neck. He was perfectly content with being with his mech creator. Starscream smiled as he held a hand over him to protect him.

* * *

Starscream returned a little while longer. Blacklight was sleeping while still clamped onto his neck as he landed. He lightly handed the now recharging Sparkling back to Barricade and shooed them both with his hands quietly, walking them to a secluded area. When they had reached the outskirts of the base, there was a small hangar. It was enough and he figured it was where they could find some privacy. Starscream stopped Barricade as they rounded it.

The femme was softly holding Blacklight in a cradle hold, her other arm over him and he was holding her fingers while he recharged. It was the first time the two were completely alone with Blacklight. Starscream hadn't said a word as he watched Blacklight recharge. They both wanted just a little time alone to hold the one that they nearly lost.

Barricade sat down and Starscream knelt not far away, keeping an optic open for anyone to come near while they spent time with Blacklight. He watched her as she tenderly stroked Blacklight with her claws. The mech smirked as he watched the softness of one of his fastest hunters. Big bad Barricade had a squishy spot. Perhaps she wasn't as mean as she always let on to be.

"I am gonna rip out your optics if you don't stop staring at me."

Starscream heard the voice and flinched with a snort. "I wasn't staring. I was watching Blacklight." There weren't even any Cybertronian words that covered her attitude. What a _bitch_.

* * *

Blue optics watched the femme with Blacklight. They scrutinized how tenderly she held the Sparkling, how gently she touched to him, how she acted with him. Of course, he had seen before, but she wasn't paying attention at the moment and neither was anyone else as it seemed, so why not observe while he could?

The mech leaned on the wall and watched Barricade curiously. He had never seen finesse like this in her before. She made sure the little 'Con was comfortable. He realized in that moment just how perfect a creator the femme made in his own mind. It didn't matter who or what she was. She was beautiful.

He then heard her speak to the Decepticon Commander and seriously had to hide a laugh that threatened to come out, thus giving away sooner than he wanted that he was even watching the three.

His optics then went to Starscream and he watched the leader dote on the Sparkling. How he acted was certainly unbecoming of an evil Decepticon leader as far as he had ever seen or heard. He wouldn't even have believed it himself if he hadn't seen the two in action.

His optics then fell on the rather newborn Sparkling. He felt a pang of regret that Blacklight had to face what he did so early in life. The little guy seemed just so happy with his creators. He didn't blame them for what had happened. The observer allowed himself a small smile.

With his curiosities satisfied, he pushed off the wall. Barricade and Starscream both looked over when they heard him scuffle. The Seeker scowled and stood, backing away from his Sparkling while Barricade glared at her brother. Of course, the quick movement woke Blacklight, who was now clinging tightly to Barricade.

Prowl saw the scowl from his sister and gave her a wink and a smirk before moving off for his duties.

That's when he was stopped short by the silver Seeker, "You're awfully nosy, I'll have you know."

"It's not my fault you chose such a place to display how much you _really_ care, Starscream." Prowl went to shrug him off.

"That's why I showed a caring display. Better to throw you idiots off and make you think I give a damn so I can take over Earth in peace."

Prowl smirked knowingly at him, "You're getting a little rusty at lying."

The Seeker frowned, he then shooed the SiC, "Get before I maim you or hold you hostage for intruding on a Decepticon affair."

Realizing what had made the noise, Blacklight calmed down. It was Prowl! He missed him. The little mech, of course, would be curious as why Starscream reacted like that and then he and Prowl started talking. He let go of Barricade and dropped to the ground, his arms and leg catching hi.

Barricade went to reach for Blacklight, but unfortunately, a Sparkling becomes fast as they get older and she missed. He quickly made his way to the Autobot and proceeded to climb up his body and sit on his door wings. Barricade was stunned and not sure what to say when Starscream gasped, wondering what the infant was doing.

Starscream then scowled and looked around, poked Prowl, who was unsure of what to do, wondering what he was going to say, because Starscream looked like he was going to ask.

"What fuckery is this slag?" the Seeker asked archly.

Barricade had been watching and she quickly whistled to the Sparkling, calling him back. Starscream reached down and plucked the Sparkling off the ground, feet still going in the air. Blacklight's feet stopped when he realized he wasn't going to make it back to her. Barricade paralyzed in fear as Starscream seemed to take on an angry stance.

The Seeker did not like having secrets kept from him. There was definitely something going on between these three and he wanted to know what. He then pointed to Blacklight while glancing at Prowl and Barricade, "Mind telling me about this obvious blasphemy?"

"Spur of the moment… wanting to leap at complete strangers?" Barricade tried to lie. She tried so hard too.

"Really." Starscream deadpanned with a hiked an optic ridge at Barricade. He then glanced at Prowl, holding the Sparkling at arm's length in front of him and in the other mech's face. He was a master of lies and deceit; he would not fall for such an obvious lie. "How do you know this Sparkling, Autobot?"

Prowl glanced at Barricade, hoping she had an answer. Barricade only shrugged to him, not having a clue. Starscream watched the questioning looks and looked at them in mock surprise, "Lemme guess. You're Spark-Mates like the yellow twin likes to claim." He knew better, however.

Neither replied to the Seeker, "Well, I am certainly happy we are the only ones out here, so you both can tell me what it is going on." He looked at Blacklight who was just dangling there, wondering what was going on. "I know Blacklight wouldn't randomly run up to a stranger – especially an Autobot. He was _happy_ to see him."

"Fine." Barricade snorted. "But you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ – even that pair you never leave home without – and you'll wish you hadn't, I promise."

"This rabbit hole with you never ends, does it, Barricade?" Starscream sneered, "Now, I've followed the white rabbit. Time for the wicked queen to speak."

Barricade glared at him for a moment, not liking the idea of being compared to the fictional character, before dully stating, "The Second in Command for the Autobots, Prowl, is my brother."

It took a moment for that to all come together in his mind,_ 'Come again?'_ Was she serious? Starscream stared for a moment, his CPU unable to compute... and his systems crashed. The Seeker collapsed face first into the dirt. Blacklight was lucky to escape his claws and Prowl scooped him up and out of the way.

"What you wanna bet he didn't see that one coming," Prowl remarked when the Seeker hit the ground.

"That's a new one." Barricade said as she and Prowl both looked down at Starscream's prone body. The femme then grinned, punching her brother in the arm, "Seems you two are more alike than you thought. Freeze up like a couple of pork-cicles or whatever humans call them."

"You hang around a human _all the time_ and that's the best you have?" Prowl asked with mock disbelief, "It's _Pop-_cicles, 'Run." Barricade punched him again – this time in the jaw.

Blacklight scurried to Barricade's shoulder mount to hold onto while he peered down over Starscream wondering what had happened to him. He remembered Prowl doing that very thing. It must have been common for mechs just to stop functioning for a short time. He was beginning to wonder what caused it.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp heard the crash and became curious as to what it was. What they hadn't expected to see was Starscream moving to a standing position and Prowl with Barricade and Blacklight. They both landed near them, looking to Starscream for an answer. Barricade froze for the second time, waiting to see what Starscream was going to do.

She knew he told them _everything_. She feared that alloy was going to fly.

Starscream, however, contrary to what the femme figured would happen, surprised her when he turned to her and glared at her. He could not believe what he had been told, but for the weirdest reason he believed her. He looked away from his Trine-Mates with confusion in his features.

He walked to her and poked her hard in the torso, "That is the most _fucked up_ thing I have _ever_ heard come from your vocal processors, Barricade!" He then walked away from her and nodded to his trine before speaking again, "And given recent discoveries," The Seeker looked pointedly at Blacklight, "history can bear me out on that statement!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp looked to Starscream in question. Getting the nod that everything was fine, yet he had certainly heard something that made him say what he did. Starscream only looked at the two, refusing to tell. They both moved off to go play again.

That's when the silver Seeker whipped around and stared at Prowl, "You two…? That's just _wrong_." With that, he flew away, completely confused. He could deal with the fact that _maybe_ they possibly were mates.

This was all Skywarp's fault. He had to have warped in or out one time and done it wrong somehow, thus screwing up this entire reality – things like this just _did not_ happen.

That was one unbelievably messed up secret. His Sparkling, the heir to the Decepticons, was related to one of the greatest tacticians of all time, Prowl, who is also the _Second in Command_ to Optimus Prime himself. Yes… Starscream was certainly wondering how he managed to get into these situations.

He wasn't going to tell anyone about Prowl and Barricade. What would he say? If this were somewhat normal circumstances, no one would believe that a Decepticon was an Autobot's sibling, first of all. Second of all, they certainly wouldn't believe said Decepticon was _Prowl's_ sibling. And they most surely wouldn't believe that the Decepticon was the last living _femme_. And _no one_ would believe that somehow he and Blacklight were even a part of that whole mess!

* * *

_lol It's not called 'Barricade Surprise' for nothing :D _

_Surprise, Starscream!_

_I love Prowl and Barricade. And poor Starscream. Life just gets more and more confusing for him :P_

_And I know someone said something about Skywarp and reality. Honest, this was in here before I edited it, so obviously it is true! It's all Skywarp's fault!_


	27. Catch As Catch Can

A/N: _So yeah! There is a theory which states that if ever anyone discovers exactly what the Universe is for and why it is here, it will instantly disappear and be replaced by something even more bizarre and inexplicable. There is another theory which states that this has already happened. Several times.  
_

_And now on with Barricade and Starscream's __complicated and__ confusing life lol_

* * *

At the Decepticon base, squabbling was going on while the leader was indisposed.

"Gimme that!" Thrust dived at Dirge getting him to the ground. From there, he yanked the substance out of Dirge's fingers with a rough tug, daring him to go after it. The 10 lb bag that Dirge had, ripped, spilling its contents all over the floor.

Dirge looked disappointedly at the ground, eying the brown things as they scattered, "Hey! What gives, aftwipe!" the blue-reflective Seeker got up, peeved that Thrust had destroyed the thing the stuff was contained in. He pushed the other Seeker back, "See what you did! That was mine!"

"Would you guys stop fighting over coffee beans?" Breakdown asked with a hiked optic ridge. "It's not like it isn't abundant enough."

Dirge turned, glaring at the Stunticon, "This stuff is different! It lasts longer among other things. Humans call it 'espresso'. It's much better than the synthetic energizers from Cybertron. And it _grows_ on this planet!"

"Where did you get it?" Breakdown asked with confusion as he watched Dirge and Thrust go after the coffee on the floor.

"A place called 'Starbucks'." Dirge answered quickly.

"_How_ did you get it?"

"The world may never know."

* * *

Do you think she'll ever come back to my garage?" Mikaela turned to the blond-haired person who had recently arrived.

"I don't know her that well, 'Kaela. From what I can guess, they've both been through a lot." The boy replied as he watched Sam from where Sam could not see him. Sure, he had ridden in Barricade a few times, but he still didn't know her. Hell, he didn't really know anyone but Starscream, and there was surely more to learn there. "Sam is probably going to be asking questions, especially about me and Star."

"He tried a few times. I wouldn't tell him for your sake." Mikaela responded, also watching the boy. It will be lonely without Barricade and Blacklight. I imagine Starscream will want her at the Decepticon base or Prowl will want her here. You suppose that is what they are talking about?"

Miles winced with Mikaela at a sudden crash, though neither got up to find out what it was when TC and Skywarp went around, figuring they could handle it. It was a few moments later when watched Starscream take off while Prowl rounded from behind the building, "Who's that?" the boy asked, curious.

"That'd be Prowl."

"And he is?"

"An Autobot." The girl got up and headed for the white mech.

* * *

Bumblebee stood beside Sam and watched where Prowl was coming around the corner. Neither had seen Mikaela for a while now. They figured she would have come running when there was a crash from where the Decepticons were. A few minutes later, Mikaela had walked up to the tactician and they both headed in a different direction. Sam looked up to the yellow scout, "Did I do something?"

"What do you mean, Sam?" Bumblebee asked in confusion.

"I mean Mikaela…" He tried to explain, looking for a good way to express the betrayal that laced his mind. "Look at her – them! She's like _become_ a Decepticon or something. I don't understand."

"Neither do I, but I don't think that is true, Sam." Bumblebee replied. "Once she realizes that the Decepticons will do her over, she will come back. They obviously need her for something."

"She's even convinced that the blue and black Decepticons won't hurt her."

"Decepticons are good at trickery. They may wait until she is within stepping distance."

"Well do you think they'll kill me?"

"I certainly hope not. They are in the presence of more Autobots than they can handle."

Sam tapped his finger on his leg as he considered the idea of what Mikaela had said about her going outside to talk to them. He was curious of the other two Seekers anyway. If she could go out there, then surely he could and not get harmed, "Wait here, I wanna try something." he finally said and started to leave the room.

Bumblebee quickly followed, "Sam? Sam, where are you going?"

Sam made a hand gesture behind him before looking for the two who had been playing outside like a couple of Sparklings. Sure, he was braving death, but curiosity sometimes overcomes fear.

Bumblebee watched, stopping within danger's reach, curious of his human's antics and of what had caught his interest. He watched as Sam walked past all of the mechs and to the two outside. He watched, if only to keep an optic on Sam. If either of those Seekers hurt they boy, there would be hell to pay, and they probably knew it.

Sam stood there looking out to where Thundercracker and Skywarp were. They looked like they were roughhousing like two cats. Dust flew up from them as one or the other planted the other on the ground. His presence hadn't even registered to the two playing out there until he was close enough he almost got hit by a rock. His yell from nearly being hit stopped them. Both of the playful Decepticons stopped their romping to look over at the intruding human – they watched him as they rose from the ground. Skywarp was the first to head towards the fence, clearly aggravated at the fact the human was even there, "What do you want human?"

Thundercracker followed quickly behind, standing beside Skywarp and looked down, "You should know better than to walk out here with no protection from your Autobot groupies," he purred threateningly.

"I was just curious," Sam shrugged casually to the blue Seeker, still trying to seem as calm as possible.

"Curious about what? If we would squish you or not?" Skywarp asked as he rested his hands on the top of the fence, his claws scraping the metal as he did so.

"Basically," Sam nodded.

"We just might if you don't leave us!" the blue Seeker towered over the fence and leaned over slightly, his red optics fixed on the little human in such a way that Sam backed up slightly.

"But you're on the Autobot's base. Isn't that like a death wish?"

"They won't catch us in time." Thundercracker said cryptically. "Just one blow from me will knock them all on their afts. Let them try."

Sam stared at the blue Seeker. Did he really mean that? "Y-you can really do that?"

"Let's find out." Thundercracker hissed with a dark tone and lifted his left arm, it formed into a musket shape and glowed a deep green. The blue Seeker aimed toward Bumblebee, who froze. Everyone else looked to the blue Seeker. Thundercracker had no intentions of firing on him, but why not rile them up?

When Sam realized that Thundercracker might fire on his friends, he quickly got the blue Seeker's attention, "W-wait! Stop!" he called, putting up his hands. Thundercracker put his weapon away and smirked at the kid. Saw watched the smirk, deciding the old 'keep-em-talking' tactic would take his attention off of the scout. "Where's Starscream, do you know?"

"What's it to you? You aren't his pilot and we aren't his keepers."

Sam shrugged, "Just a question,"

"Leave!" Skywarp stomped his foot toward at the human making him jump back in surprise.

"Ok, one last question, would you step on Mikaela if she walked out here?" the human asked as he backed up further.

Skywarp lashed out with a hand, "Get out of here LadiesMan217!" his claws cut into the fence with ease. Sam took that hint and backed away, he hadn't gotten far before he almost ran right into none other than Miles. He stopped short, nearly sliding when he realized who he had nearly collided with. He stared a long moment, "M-Miles?" He asked, his voice hinting betrayal. "What…?" he asked quickly, "What are you doing here?"

Miles only stared at Sam, unsure of what to say, "Star." He said simply, then glanced at the Seekers curious as to what he had done. They were standing by the fence watching in their direction, obviously both were agitated by the looks of them. No one saw the amused look go between them.

* * *

Mikaela, who had since walked away while Prowl did other things, squinted to look at the two Seekers, and then looked at Sam, "Sam, what did you do to piss those two off?"

"What makes you think I did something?"

"They're watching you." The girl half laughed. "I say there's a reason."

Sam tilted his head as his eyes went back to Miles, wondering when he had shown up, "N-nothing, I just walked to the fence," he replied, glancing back at the pair who were stepping back and forth watching the human who had interrupted them.

"They're obviously upset," he nodded, "what did you say to them?"

"I just asked them a few questions," Sam shrugged, "you know,"

"I heard they might kill you. Do you like dancing with death? I also heard Seekers are really unpredictable." Miles hid his smirk, "And those two look even more so, what _did _you do?"

Sam was more curious as to how Miles knew what he knew. In fact, wanted to know _how_ he got here and what he was doing. "What are you doing here? When did you become a Cybertronian expert? And I didn't do anything. What makes you think they won't kill you?"

"Because I'm special." The blond smirked knowingly.

Sam put his hands in his pockets then nodded towards the pair, "Alright, Mr. Special… why don't you go over there and find out then?" he challenged, more angry at Miles than worried for his safety.

Mikaela bit her lower lip and looked at them once again as she squinted an eye as she watched. She figured Starscream wouldn't let his Trine kill a human – especially Miles. She mildly wondered what would happen, though.

Thundercracker and Skywarp both had their hands on the fence, looking like they might leap over it and charge as they were watching the humans. Their optics followed the blond as he approached. Both were stepping and fidgeting, but didn't move to hurt him. Miles took a step forth and Sam gulped silently.

Before Sam could say anything, suddenly feeling unwell with the idea, since he hadn't meant what he said, Miles got closer to the pair. Those Decepticons would kill him. Miles was already near the fence, his hands on his hips, looking up at the two. Both Seekers stopped pacing and looked down at him.

"Sam asked me to come to the fence, you gonna squish me?"

"I dunno. 'Screamer said something earlier, but I don't remember what it was." Skywarp continued to hold onto the fence, looking down at the tiny Miles. "Want me to?"

"I'd rather not." Miles shook his head. "Me and squishing don't go too well together,"

"Well then we won't. We know who you belong to."

Miles let out a fake cheer, "Yay! Saved from evil clutches of the Decepticons!"

Sam could clearly hear Miles was talking to them, but his words were muffled from the distance. He heard a few clicks from the 'Cons but nothing more. Skywarp had nodded to Miles a few times. Neither Seeker seemed to become aggravated by his presence as they had with Sam. He turned his head slightly as he tried to listen to what the Seekers had to say. It wasn't until Thundercracker leapt over the fence and scooped the human into his hand. "Ha!" the Seeker cheered back as Miles yelped, not expecting to be picked up. Sam screamed, alerting the entire base that something had happened. Sam suddenly felt very guilty for letting Miles go near those things.

"MILES!" Sam bolted toward the Seekers then stopped short when he realized there was nothing he could do. Thundercracker hissed at Sam for yelling, especially when Autobots came running. It was better to avoid a fight for now and both took off for the skies _with_ Miles. Mikaela only put her hands over her mouth as she watched the Seekers head into the air.

Barricade was the first one there, hearing the scream. She looked around for the source and found it wasn't from Mikaela. She looked up to where Sam was watching the Seekers leave, "You scream like 'Screamer. Just what in the slag happened?"

Bumblebee ran up along with all of the other Autobots, afraid the pair had done something to the humans. He looked worriedly to the sky.

"Th-they took Miles!" Sam pointed frantically as he looked up trying to see them, "It was the blue one! He has him!" he stumbled over his words, "I think he hurt Miles, I heard him yell!" he remembered Starscream saying he would order the two to stomp on Mikaela, so he figured the Seeker had gone through with his threat on Miles instead.

Barricade glared at the Sam, "You're an idiot," she finally said with a snort, looking up at the sky as well.

"Why were they even this close? They were on the outside of the parameter earlier." Cliffjumper suddenly said. He had wanted them to leave anyway, swearing they were conspiring to bring down the Autobot base while no one was looking.

Sam glared up at Barricade, "What? Didn't you hear Starscream say he was going to order them to kill Mikaela?"

Oh, if Barricade could get away with it, she'd hit the boy. Really hard.

Starscream appeared, slowly going next to the femme and her Sparkling. He had already heard over his trine spread-link what was going on, but why not play Mr.-I-know-nothing?

"What happened? Why is he upset and where is my trine? They were playing out here while waiting for me," Starscream said. He looked around curiously, "Where's my pilot?"

The Autobots were just staring at Starscream. He hadn't even noticed at first, his optics still on the sky.

"I think Sam here scared them off," Barricade pointed to the Sam. Blacklight only watched what was going on, chirping a few times.

Starscream smirked, not looking to her, "Ha, those two scared off by a human? That's really funny." He glanced at Barricade then realized how eerily quiet it had become. He turned slowly and saw lots of optics on him, "What?"

Optimus had also been standing there and was also watching him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Your _pilot_?" he asked with a little confusion. As far as he knew, Miles was no fighter pilot. "What do you mean _pilot_?"

Starscream gave Optimus a confused look, and gave simple answer. "Miles Lancaster. Where is he?" Optimus tilted his head slightly but said nothing more for now. If anything, he was curious.

"TC and 'Warp took off with him." Barricade said, tilting her arm so that Blacklight fit more snugly. The little mech flipped on her arm and laid out, beeping as he dozed.

Sam was utterly confused, unsure what to say or do. He hadn't seen Miles nor heard from him in a really long time and suddenly he was in the hands of the enemy who flew off with him. He remembered that Mikaela hadn't said anything about him as well except for that frantic phone call.

He could only put together a story in his mind as to what happened to Miles and how he come to be. "What do you need a pilot for?"

"I forgot how to fly." Starscream wrinkled his nose at Sam.

Sam stared at Starscream a second. Hadn't he just landed not too long ago? He shook his head, not wanting to take that rabbit hole, he was still concerned for Miles, "What is he gonna do with Miles?"

Okay, that's at least four. "I don't know?" the Seeker shrugged.

"What in the Matrix is wrong with you?" Ironhide finally asked heatedly to the leader, "They took a human hostage! You have such little control that you don't even know what your trine is doing?"

"Decepticons," Barricade stated.

Starscream's optics furrowed on the weapon specialist for speaking to him like that but he did nothing more, only looked up at the sky, "I guess not. Perhaps they've killed him already. Should I gather my troops and stomp your Autobot afts now?" Starscream said in thought as he looked to the black Autobot. "That is usually what happens right?"

Ironhide growled at the Seeker and Starscream smirked darkly at him.

Thundercracker hadn't had any intentions of hurting the boy or flying away with Starscream's pilot for that matter, but Sam had indeed frightened them that someone was going to come shooting so they had no choice but to take off. The teen just happened to be in his hand, and rather than outwardly dropping him – wise move on his part – he flew with him instead.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky, Miles was scared shitless as a hand curled around him while the Seeker flew with him against his chest. "This is most unorthodox." The blue Seeker rumbled as he flew. Miles looked down between Thundercracker's fingers to the ground that moved too fast under him.

"No one was expecting that." Skywarp said as he kept to the side of TC.

Thundercracker sighed, "Miles, I am going to need you to trust me."

When he heard the Seeker, he looked up, "What?" he asked, his voice muffled, "Decepticon and trust shouldn't ever go in the same sentence, you know." His eyes went back to the ground. Yeah, they were really high up.

Thundercracker's thrusters quieted some and they seemed to slow, "Well you can either hang out here and we get shot down for being giant robots in the sky, or you can trust me,"

Unsure what the Seeker was planning, Miles asked, "Fine, what do you plan to do?"

"I am going to transform, but first I need to hand you to Skywarp. Otherwise, I will crush you during transformation."

The boy moved and sat up in the hand. He didn't like the idea of being handed between giant robots in the sky. "Exactly _how_ do you plan to 'hand me to Skywarp'?"

"Catch-as-catch-can," Skywarp shrugged. Miles glanced to the black Seeker. He wasn't particularly sure he liked that statement.

* * *

From the Autobot base, two Seekers were seen flying around, mostly in circles, playing in the air, "Well, they must have already done away with his body, since they are transformed," Starscream said casually as he watched them.

Sam's shocked look didn't go unnoticed as Starscream suddenly lifted from the ground, transformed and he took off for the sky. Barricade slid her Sparkling into a hold, transformed and opened her door. Mikaela nodded without a word and headed for the Mustang. The girl sat down and shut the door, all of them leaving the Autobots in a stupor as to what was going on.

"Should we go after them?" Ironhide asked.

"No, 'Hide. I have a better idea." The Autobot Commander said gently, turning, "Mirage?"

* * *

Over the desert, both Seekers slowed to a stop in the air, hovering and he took his hand from his chest, revealing the teen, "Don't look down," he grinned and Skywarp put his hand out for him. Miles was handed to him lightly and Thundercracker transformed, Skywarp held his other hand out on the nose of the now jet, holding him still as his canopy rose. Skywarp then set Miles down gently, "You do this kinda thing often?" the boy asked.

"Pass humans between us? Yeah, do it all the time." Skywarp gave him a cynical smirk.

Miles read the smirk well. "Sure you do."

"Of course we don't. Do you do this very often?" Skywarp asked as he began transforming back into a jet.

"You mean fly?" Miles asked, already aware that Skywarp could hear him in Thundercracker's cockpit.

"_I mean fly with Seekers."_

"I am Star's pilot, right?"

"I still don't know how you do it. That youngling is anything but normal." Tc chuckled.

"He's a good guy."

"_When he's recharging…"_ Skywarp muttered.

Miles then stopped, "What's a youngling?" He hadn't asked before, only having heard the term a time or two.

Thundercracker answered Miles the best way he knew how. "A Youngling is like an older teenager to you humans."

Miles scoffed, "So he's like my age?"

"I guess,"

"You basically have a teenager running your forces?"

"Yup. Does a damn good job too."

Well, now he was curious. Starscream was considered a 'youngling', then how old were some of the others? "How old is Barricade?"

"She's actually younger than he is." the blue Seeker replied.

Alright, maybe they were all 'younglings', "And how old are you two?"

"I am older than them both." Thundercracker deadpanned. "Skywarp, however, is still a Sparkling."

_"Hey! I am not a Sparkling! See me? Mature armor!" _Skywarp growled indignantly._  
_

Miles shook his head, deciding to change the subject. "So you're not gonna kill me or maim me?"

"Ha! 'Screamer would rip us new thrusters if we harmed you, Miles, he said you are one of us," TC answered.

"Really? He said that?"

"_He never did say anything about probing though."_ Skywarp commented slyly through Thundercracker's cockpit.

"He likes you and Mikaela very much and is even allowing us to have our own humans," Thundercracker's voice spoke volumes; he sounded excited at the idea that he even had his own human.

"Yeah. You three must have quite a history." Miles commented. Perhaps he could learn more about Starscream from his trine. It was fun having a Decepticon as a pet and if he knew more about the Seeker, he could perhaps help him if he needed it.

"We do." Thundercracker said gently. The two Seekers banked in the air, keeping away from anyone while they flew with Miles, "Would you like to know a bit about him?"

From there the boy shared stories from the two Seekers about Starscream, even some of the more troubling ones. Miles had a better understanding of Starscream, and why he was doing what he was doing. They even told Miles his strange and crazy plans.

* * *

"_Where are you guys?" _Starscream's voice trickled to the other Seekers._  
_

"Flying around. Where are you?"

"_Waiting for you. You've been gone longer than I thought you would be. Where?" _The leader headed for the coordinates that Thundercracker shared down their link.

* * *

About an hour later, Starscream had given Barricade the coordinates where he and his trine were headed now that he flew with them.

"Can you open a link to your beloved leader?" Miles was still in TC, watching the ass end of the silver Seeker as they flew on, having gotten used to being in a jet that flew itself, "Starscream, what did you do?"

"_Whatever gave you the idea I did something, Miles?"_

"_Hey 'Miles, have fun?" _Mikaela's voice called. "_My phone won't stop ringing. And it's Sam,"_ she glanced at her phone again, _"There are a lot of messages too."_

"Yes, I had fun. What highlight of the day. Being abducted by aliens… again."

"_Hey, blame TC, he's the one who left with you,"_ Skywarp passed it off. He hadn't taken off with the teen.

"Starscream, what did you tell the Autobots?"

"_That TC probably killed you by now,"_

"WHAT?!"

Starscream laughed with the other two, _"And you thought I wasn't evil! Joke is on you, kiddo."_

"Kiddo? Come on. I'm older than ten."

"_So? You're by far still a lot younger than me,"_

"Where are we going?"

"_To meet Barricade. So you both can go back to her garage,"_

"_Why would you go there after what happened? Are you stupid?" _Starscream's voice broke through.

"_I'm not stupid. I get the feeling I will be left alone." _Barricade said cryptically._ "My garage will be repaired with additions."_

"My_ garage, you mean,"_ Mikaela's voice ran through.

"_It's _mine_ now," _Barricade's voice came.

"Great," but the girl wasn't all that upset. Barricade and Blacklight wouldn't be leaving her, and that was a big relief.

* * *

Optimus Prime had Mirage watching Barricade and Mikaela since they left. He was concerned for the femme's well being and that she would not attack anyone now that she wasn't at his base. The cloaker had followed the femme to where they stopped in the middle of the desert.

The girl was sitting with one leg hanging out of the femme while the other was propped up on her interior. Her hand was constantly moving and he tilted just enough to see her stroking Blacklight. They had been talking, but, not to disclose where he was, he did not move so he could hear.

He knew the Autobots knew the boy was alive from an anonymous tip telling them not to shoot and everyone would be happy. However, Mirage was unsure that the Decepticons should be even allowed to have these humans. They posed a great threat to them by handling them the way they were, and even if Mikaela had managed to stop Barricade, that did not mean Miles could stop Starscream – Miles would get killed in the fray.

Mirage had considered that perhaps Starscream was doing this as some experiment. He knew the Seeker tended to perform 'experiments' on others, no matter what outcome he knew would come of it. The cloaker decided he would say something to Optimus about it, maybe he could figure this out.

* * *

Thundercracker landed a few moments later with Miles, who stood up in the cockpit and looked down at Mikaela who was moving away from Barricade and the femme transformed, "Gave the Autobots a scare," Thundercracker suddenly said.

"What are you talking about?" Barricade laughed. Miles looked expectantly towards Barricade who tilted her head, "Ohhh… now I suppose you want me to help you down don't you?"

"It'd be nice."

"Jump," the femme folded her arms defiantly.

"Catch me."

"Maybe." Barricade sighed dramatically and put her hand out and Miles climbed out.

* * *

Mirage watched with interest. They seemed to be getting along just fine. No one was threatening anything and if there was any hostilities to be had, he wasn't seeing it. Mirage took great interest in the interactions.

* * *

"You sure this won't cause problems with the Decepticons and Autobots?" Miles asked as he felt ground beneath his feet.

"What more problems could it already cause that isn't there already? They still believe we are out to rule the world." Starscream said casually, looking around. He had the strangest feeling he was being watched.

Barricade transformed back into her Mustang mode just as Mikaela's phone rang again and this time she answered it, "Yes?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"_Oh my god, Mikaela! Is Miles alive?"_

"Of course he's alive, Sam." She glared at Starscream before going back to speaking with Sam, "Just because they have the Decepti-brand evil kitties, doesn't mean they are all that bad,"

"Decepti-brand evil kitties?" Starscream echoed as his face contorted in confusion at what she had said, unsure if he should be offended, "Pardon me?"

"_Yeah right, Optimus is pissed. He said that Thundercracker is as dangerous as Starscream."_

"Evil kitties?" Thundercracker now asked.

"No worse than the evil face the Autobots have," Mikaela shrugged at the Seekers.

"_Listen Mikaela, I can't keep doing this,"_

"Then trust the Decepticons,"

"_No way,"_ Sam replied, _"Do you think me and you can go for a ride later? I want to talk to you, anyway about Miles."_

Even though she knew, she still asked, "What? Why? Kinda hard with two cars,"

"_Then ride with me and Bumblebee."_

"And what about Miles?"

Miles perked at hearing his name.

"_I want to know what's going on there. Why Starscream had called him his pilot. Why you called him when Barricade and Blacklight were in trouble,"_ There was hurt in his voice.

"Sam! Miles hangs around me because he belongs to the Fighter Jet that hangs around the Mustang," Mikaela defended.

Silence.

"You still there?"

"_Yes, but you caught me off guard when you said that Miles belongs to a fighter jet,"_

"He _is_ his pilot."

More silence and then, _"Mikaela, where is Starscream now?"_ Optimus' voice filled the line and Mikaela glanced up to the Seeker who was now looking at her curiously.

"I imagine he's doing whatever evil Decepticon leaders do," Mikaela answered evasively.

"_Listen, Mikaela, can you meet me at my house later?"_ Sam's voice filled the phone again.

"And what about Barricade? She needs me right now. I don't want to leave her alone." she glanced at Barricade when her engine revved and stuck her tongue out at her playfully before lifting the receiver to her mouth to speak again.

"_Bring her, I don't care anymore."_

Mikaela shrugged and then heard Optimus again, _"Mikaela, can you let Starscream know I want to speak with him?"_

"Yeah, sure, I'll pass the info, Prime," Mikaela glanced back up at Starscream who only nodded but still said nothing, rather enjoying being invisible. She snapped the phone shut, "You're in trouble!" she sing-songed like a child as she pointed at the Seeker.

"Shut up,"

* * *

The Seeker had stomped at the girl, although it was playful, however hidden optics watched the stomp. The Decepticon had apparently threatened the girl before taking for the skies. He watched the Seekers all take off leaving the humans in Barricade's care. He was somewhat happy they were leaving, as his mix was getting low and he couldn't sustain his invisibility for much longer.

* * *

_I am not sure Sam will EVER get a clue. Seems more like Optimus has more of a clue than he does. Curious Autobot leaders, invisible spies and Seekers handling people in the sky. What could possibly come next?  
_

_And thank Primus for anonymous tips :P Someone coulda gotten hurt!_


	28. Evesdropping, Decepticon Style

A/N: _Yeah, I am so not a morning person... Yeah, I tried the two places at the same time. I'm not sure how well it turned out.  
_

_And yes, Sam is dense. Promise by the end of the story he will come to a resolution! Enjoy!_

* * *

Starscream had been dodging Optimus Prime as much as possible since they left his base. No matter how many times Optimus had tried to hail him, he refused to answer. The Autobot leader was starting to get a little antsy at the fact Starscream was avoiding him like he was and was beginning to wonder why. He figured it was because Starscream was hiding something, not because the Seeker just didn't want to be bothered by him.

* * *

A few days later, somewhat early, if one considered 10 or so AM early, Miles arrived at Barricade's garage. He had been called on his phone by Starscream the night beforehand who, which he couldn't believe, babbled to him for two straight hours… man did that mech have a lot to say. Finally, after telling the Seeker he needed sleep, Starscream insisted that Miles was to go with him to meet Optimus Prime, much to the chagrin of the teen.

"Miles!" Mikaela came from her back door to see him headed for the garage from the side of her house. She picked up a few things off the ground and placed them in the garage next to Blacklight.

He stopped short, watching the girl, "Hey 'Kaela," he glanced at the opened bay door, "Hey, 'Cade," Barricade remained silent and Miles didn't question if she was even listening. She was always listening, even if she seemed she was not. "Where's 'Light?" He set the drink he had brought down on a workbench.

"He's sleeping on the blankets he kifed earlier from my laundry. What brings you here?" Mikaela asked as she set a paint can down.

"Star called me last night," Miles took a deep breath, "Man, does that Seeker ever _talk_," There was a chuckle from the garage, clearly Barricade's. Miles looked up toward her as he continued explaining, "He wants me to go with him to his meeting with Optimus Prime. Says it'll be unpleasant and misery loves company. So he chose me to be his miserable companion."

"Sounds like 'Screamer," Barricade commented offhandedly as she heard the sound of gravel beneath tires and looked up. Mikaela also looked to who was arriving. Inside Mikaela sighed, but gave an outward smile.

"It begins," Barricade muttered.

Bumblebee and Sam both pulled up to a stop just in front of the garage. Sam glared at Miles as he got out of the Camaro, "Figured I would find you here," he grumbled as he shut Bee's door a little harder than he should have.

"Huh? Hey, I didn't come here by choice, Sam, the Mighty Screaming One wants me to meet someone here,"

Barricade chuckled when she heard that, "I think Blacklight deserves _that_ title,"

Mikaela continued to walk to Barricade, looking at Sam, "Thought you'd be a little later."

"Well I thought I would come and get you instead of having you bring Barricade so I came a little early,"

"Which leads me to ask you," she turned and pointed to Miles, "I know Starscream isn't coming to get you, so who is?"

The teen shrugged, "One of the Stunticons, I guess. He only said he was sending a 'ground pounder' to get me,"

"I'll show him ground pounder," Barricade grumbled in the background, "When I pound him into the ground,"

Everyone looked over at the femme, Miles only shrugged, "Hey, at least he isn't calling you something worse."

"What is a Stunticon?" Sam suddenly asked, hearing the word. Why hadn't the Autobots mentioned these 'Stunticons' before?

"Breakdown and Drag Strip are," Barricade answered.

"And what does a Stunticon _do_?"

"Evil Decepticon… stunts," Barricade then muttered, getting a curious look from Sam.

Mikaela thought about a quick lie. She didn't want to go anywhere right now. "Hey, Sam, I would rather stay with Barricade right now. She's due for a bath with Blacklight, anyway. I'm waiting for him to get up. Can't we just talk here while I give her a scrub down?"

"A bath?" Barricade asked, curious.

"Well yeah," the girl ran her finger across the black of the prow and lifted it to look, "you're… brown." Mikaela shrugged.

"I guess." Sam took a deep breath, "I wanted to talk to you about your relationship and the Decepticons. That blue Seeker-"

"Thundercracker," Miles suddenly corrected, without even thinking it.

Sam pointed to him, "See, that's what I mean. It's like you two have become Decepticons or something."

"Well Starscream does consider me and Mikaela one of them," Miles noted, moving toward Barricade and sitting on her push bar.

"He considers you a Decepticon? How can you possibly feel good about that? They killed people, Miles! Aren't you afraid they are gonna squish you or something?" Sam asked.

Mikaela shrugged at him then nodded in Barricade's direction, "Sam, I have been around Barricade all this time. She is a Decepticon. Do I look like a door mat to you?"

"Well what did Thunder_bird_-"

"God, I think Thundercracker would kick your ass for calling him that," Miles looked to the sky, "Man that Seeker can be moody."

"I haven't noticed. Don't know them well." Mikaela commented. "I should, huh?"

"Would you listen?" Sam asked in exasperation, trying to get the girl's attention, "I am trying to get you to come to your senses. Being around the Decepticons can't be good for you. Surely one of them will hurt you,"

"I doubt it,"

"I… I can't do this anymore, Mikaela. Plus you hanging around Miles don't help."

"Hey, leave me outta this, man." Miles took the cup he'd been drinking from his mouth at Sam's words.

Sam turned an angry look on the blond, "Shut it, Miles. It hurts knowing you're hanging around the leader of those dangerous machines,"

Barricade huffed, "I am still here, you know and surprisingly I can hear you. Stop speaking like there isn't a Decepticon in your presence; it's rude to speak of the third person when the third person is there,"

Sam quickly turned to the Mustang, glaring, "What are you gonna do? Attack me?" he challenged.

"I might," Barricade replied casually, "They don't call me the 'Hell on Wheels' for nothing, you know."

"Man, Sam, I wouldn't push the femme. She is an _evil_ Decepticon. And she has a Sparkling, which makes her even more dangerous." Miles said, however, he was teasing. Barricade only revved her engine to go along with what Miles said as if avowing him.

"Well you guys talk to them like that, and if they aren't dangerous, then I can too, right?"

* * *

Miles flipped open his phone when it chirped with a message.

I HOPE UR PREPARED 4 THIS. U MIGHT B MY ONLY SAVING SANITY. BREAKDOWN SAID HE WILL B WITH U SHORTLY. HES ALSO BRINGING MORE SUPPLIES FOR BARRICADES GARAGE.

Sam looked to the phone, "Who's that?"

"Star." Mile replied without looking up.

It took a second for Sam to make the connection, "He has your cell phone number?"

"Dude, he has like every cell phone number _on the planet_. So yeah, I think he has mine too," his eyes diverted to where he was getting ready to reply to the Seeker: _Man, take ur time, im listening 2 Sam trying 2 talk us out of being around u guys_

SERIOUSLY? STILL?

_Yup_

HAVE BARRICADE OPEN ME A LINE, THIS I NEED 2 HEAR

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream had gathered the group of Decepticon already on his base into the Wreck Room. "Listen to this slag," There he opened the line so they could hear as well. Of course, they were all curious what LadiesMan217 had to say.

* * *

Miles nodded and pointed the phone toward her and showed her the text. Barricade silently smirked as she did as requested. Neither Autobot nor Sam knew as she continued her conversation, "No. We allow _our _humans to speak to us like that. You're not part of our little posse we got going on," Barricade noted with a hint of amusement.

"_Your_ humans?" Sam asked curiously, yet offended, "So now the Decepticons are claiming people?"

"Doesn't the bug claim you?" Barricade asked as though it were nothing.

"No." Sam commented.

"Hey, I claimed the jet as well. It's a mutual understanding."

* * *

Miles' phone chirped again and he looked at it. He couldn't help hold in a chuckle at the remark.

MUTUAL UNDERSTANDING MY AFT  
ALL UR ASSES R BELONG 2 THE EVIL DECEPTICON EMPIRE.

P.S. I RULE.

* * *

Sam glanced at Miles, wondering what was so funny before turning back to Mikaela, "How do I or the Autobots know you're not joining forces with the Decepticons as a Decepticon Liaison? You do know you're sleeping with the enemy. They will turn on you."

Barricade was mildly annoyed at the boy's words. How dare he stereotype them. "Decepticon liaison, huh? That's laughable. The humans are our pets and pilots." Barricade snorted to Sam, "Where do you even come up with this slag?"

"And how many pets do the Decepticons have?" Bumblebee asked evenly.

Barricade remained stubbornly silent.

* * *

Again Miles' phone buzzed. He looked at it and tilted his head.

¬.¬ I SLEEP WITH NONE OF U.  
EXCUSE ME WHILE I HURL.

Did giant robots throw up? He replied: _Sick jet. Sick._

* * *

Hearing the word pet not only once, but twice had Sam curious, yet upset. "Pets? Do we look like pets to you?"

"Yep," was the curt reply from the Mustang. "All cute and cuddly."

Mikaela eyed the Mustang a moment before speaking, "Barricade is my pet as well, Sam. Kinda neat having a pet car and all. You should try it sometime."

This time Bumblebee spoke up, having been quiet all this time. "Decepticons are wrong in taking humans as mere pets. Humans deserve to be free, just as anyone else,"

"How are we not free? Do you see us bound and gagged?"

"Binding and gagging humans… That sounds like fun." Barricade commented slyly.

"Humans are not pets!" Sam tried to argue.

"So I am wrong in taking Barricade as a pet too?" Mikaela exchanged glances with said femme then looked back to Sam.

"Or me with Star?"

* * *

"What is so wrong about having a pet? Humans do it all the time!" Skywarp tried to argue.

"Human morality reasons I suspect." Dirge muttered.

"Oh, look at you all knowledgeable about human morality and stuff." Thrust punched Dirge in the arm.

"Of course! If I weren't, I'd be like you. Stupid." Dirge returned the punch.

_

* * *

_

"Perhaps the Decepticon ways are rubbing off on you." Bumblebee snorted.

Twilight Zone music began to play and everyone quickly looked at Barricade. At that exact moment she shut it off, watching them all stare, "…What?"

"I think it's another way to say friend." Mikaela said slowly as she eyed Barricade then turned back to Sam.

Sam glared at them all before he finally spoke, this time attempting to find out from Miles why he did what he did, "A Decepticon as a friend? It's pretty sad that you've chosen a friend in a dangerous Decepticon Seeker over me, Miles,"

"Dude, do not go there, okay. _You_ disappeared on _me_. You know how I found out about giant robots on Earth? Do you have _any_ idea?"

Sam shrugged, he only knew that Miles was suddenly very important when Barricade and Blacklight disappeared and then heard how he was Starscream's pilot.

"I was met with a _Decepticon_. Had the shit scared out of me too. _Three_ times!"

"And you trust them? Why?"

"Because I don't think they are not as bad as you guys make them out to be. Sure, I think I was a little scared when Starscream took me into space, but he had no intentions of harming me or killing me."

"He took you into _space_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you like, insane?"

"I wouldn't doubt it being around these guys and all their evil ways." Miles shrugged.

* * *

"Evil! You hear that? We're still evil! Go us!" Runabout chuckled.

"Of course we are. If we weren't we'd be all sweet and kind." Dirge replied.

"Sweet and kind is for squares. I am so a circle." Skywarp commented nonchalantly.

Starscream watched them talking amongst themselves. He went back to replying to Miles: DONT U KNOW IT. GOOD LITTLE DECEPTICONS IN TRAINING. ^.^

* * *

"Probably because he wanted to see your guts all over his cockpit and was disappointed when you didn't explode," Barricade answered.

Miles grimaced with a nod, "Probably."

"And talking like that doesn't frighten you?"

"Dude, if they were going to do something, don't you think they would have gone after their 'mortal enemies', the Autobots?" Miles sneered sarcastically.

* * *

"You know I didn't even think about that. We could so pound the Autobots back to Cybertron and take over Earth." Thrust and Ramjet both knocked their hands together in a knuckled high five.

"Sounds like a plan, when do we start?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream idly glanced at the others. They could if he really wanted to. Did he really want to? Nope. Let the Autobot think what they want. Besides, half of his forces were still out of their mixes, but they didn't need to know that.

He replied to Miles: WE ARE W8ING. W8ING 4 THE RIGHT MOMENT 2 STRIKE! :D

* * *

"Well… There's more Autobots on their way, I heard." He looked at Barricade, wondering if he should have said that. Quickly he changed the subject. "The Decepticons scare the fuck outta people and you trust them? Why?"

"Because scaring people is fun. Should try it sometime." Barricade announced.

Bumblebee huffed, "It's not fun, it's dangerous."

"Then tell me why people will pay to get on a ride in an amusement park even though it scares them? It's the same philosophy." Barricade reasoned thoughtfully, "When a human goes for a ride with you, why not have a little fun with them?"

Sam shook his head and his hands went up, "Mikaela, I… I can't do this. Not only are you hanging around Miles more, but also you're hanging around the leader of the Decepticons. I can't handle the worry. And I am pissed that Miles is hanging around the leader as well. I thought you were a friend, Miles."

"Yeah, I thought you were a friend as well. I have known you since we were in kindergarten, yet Starscream is a better friend than you. You ditched me at one of the coolest parts of your life."

"I would have told you eventually, Miles,"

Miles tilted his head with a raised brow, "A day late and a dollar short, don't ya think?"

Suddenly Bumblebee transformed, kneeling down to Miles, "I wouldn't put it past the Decepticons to be using you. They have been the mortal enemy of the Autobots for a very long time and are not above using others to get what they want."

Barricade transformed as well, "You're an idiot," she growled, "What in the Pit could I be using Mikaela for? Her garage? Please… It's already been compromised once. Hold on while I put my Sparkling in danger again because I'm using her. Right."

* * *

"There it is! There it is!" Runabout cheered, "Was waiting to see how long that would come about."

"Yeah, let them think we are gonna use them. They don't even have anything we want."

"No… not at all. Just what humans call 'precious metals', 'jewels' and lots and lots of coffee." Ramjet muttered.

Starscream simply replied to Miles: WE R USING U FOR UR VAST KNOWLEDGE OF THE PLANET. ONLY THEN WILL WE TAKE U AS OUR PRISONERS & STEAL THE WORLD. :D

* * *

"No, you might be trying to find things out. Maybe trying to get some Autobot intelligence or maybe trying to get information to take over?"

Did this kid ever stop? "You're one determined little creature." Barricade commented.

* * *

"We already have Autobot intelligence. Wow, are they really all that secretive?" Runamuck asked, seeing as he and his brother had almost constant updates.

"You'd be surprised how much they keep from each other," Starscream remarked dryly, remembering Prowl and Barricade's little secret.

* * *

"There's also the internet you know," Barricade muttered, "It's not called 'the information highway' for nothing, bolt brain,"

"Just let the humans go."

"I am not holding them hostage."

"But Starscream has done it before. Sam told me what he walked in on." Bumblebee hissed.

"That was private Decepticon… stuff." The femme muttered.

"He told me what he did to Mikaela."

"He was playing! Primus, you really are an idiot. I thought it was because of your being an Autobot. Silly me for assuming such things."

Bumblebee then considered there might have been a way for the humans to have been brainwashed. It was the only logical explanation as to what was going on. "How do we know Soundwave hasn't gotten his hands on them and done something to them?"

* * *

The black Seeker then glanced at Starscream, "What did you do to Mikaela?"

"Trapped her in a hold. Shut up."

"And what about Soundwave?" The group of Decepticons looked at each other. "Bad Soundwave! What have you been doing to those poor humans while no one was looking?" Skywarp asked archly.

Soundwave only shrugged. He hadn't bothered anyone.

Starscream only shook his head: O.o HOW DID SOUNDWAVE MAKE IT IN2 THIS CONVERSATION?

* * *

Finally, Barricade growled and reached out, socking Bumblebee right in the cheek, hard. She wanted to hit the boy, but she'd end up killing him, so the scout would have to do. She was absolutely tired of hearing the mass amounts of bullshit spilling from them both. In the meantime, Blacklight had woken from the noise. He was perfectly happy in his little makeshift bed. He moved quickly to see what was going on, reasonably annoyed at the noise.

He watched as Bumblebee reeled back from Barricade, who looked ready to kill. He suddenly saw Bumblebee looking at Barricade and watched as he brought his weapons online and prepared to fire, "Don't tempt me Decepticon,"

There was a small squeak from the baby 'Con.

* * *

Starscream made an indefinable sound: HE DIDN'T.

Miles replied: _He did._

The group of Decepticons looked to Starscream. "He just threatened the femme?"

"Yes… yes he did." The leader nodded slowly. He was considering how many pieces he would chop little Bumblebee into if he hurt Barricade or Blacklight.

* * *

Barricade glared at the Camaro for a second then suddenly lunged at Bumblebee faster than he had given her credit for, moving the weapon before he could fire and she pinned him to the ground, snarling, "You fire on me, Autobot, and I assure you there _will_ be a war you are all hoping will come about." The sad thing was that she was right.

Surprised Barricade could move so fast, the youngling glared up at the femme, "Are you threatening me, Decepticon?"

"You better believe it, Autobot." The femme glared before slamming Bumblebee to the ground as she pushed herself off him, getting back up off the youngling, "I suggest you two leave. You've woken my Sparkling and he is stressed."

She pulled him from behind her and lifted him in front of herself, in Bumblebee's face. Blacklight was all curled up like a kitten, looking down at the Autobot curiously, wondering what Barricade was doing.

Curious, he chirped and she chirped back before he looked at Bumblebee and started shrieking as if he were scared for his life, "See what you did!" Barricade hissed at Bumblebee.

* * *

"Wow that was played up," Thundercracker said deprecatingly. "Wonder where he gets it from…" the blue Seeker eyed Starscream suspiciously.

"Shut up, TC. He gets it from Barricade." Starscream then replied to Miles: U TELL HIM LIGHT

"Uh huh, sure he does." Skywarp muttered mischievously. Starscream pushed him over.

* * *

Sam looked around, surprised they hadn't gotten any person's attention with their outbursts, "Barricade is right, Bee. We don't need to be around these traitors," he finally said, "If they get killed, it's what they get for trusting Decepticons."

"I won't stop hanging around my friends, Sam. I am sorry if you are so blind. Maybe one day you'll wake up and smell the Energon,"

"Fine. There isn't much that could let me trust a Decepticon. Not after what Megatron did to Jazz or to the humans in Mission City, let alone me."

"Starscream isn't Megatron." Miles gave Sam an offended glare. "Megatron was a tyrant. Starscream is not a tyrant." He wasn't even sure why he felt offended. He didn't know Megatron and had heard little about him.

* * *

"Wow that is so gonna hang over your head, 'Screamer."

"Hey… How does _he_ know Megatron?"

"Beats me." Starscream replied with a shrug. He really didn't know either and was also curious.

"They won't ever learn." Thrust shook his head.

Miles looked at his phone again when it buzzed.

HOW DARE HE COMPARE ME 2 MEGATRON.  
HE'S LUCKY IM NOT THERE. -.-

* * *

"He nearly fucking _landed_ on me in Mission City, Miles!" Sam exclaimed, still trying to tell Miles that Starscream was indeed treacherous and dangerous. "The Autobots told me all about him. I'm telling you he's lying to you! They're all lying to you!"

* * *

"You big fat liar you!" Skywarp flicked Starscream upside the head.

"I would rather be a liar than be you any day." Starscream pushed the black Seeker back.

"So you nearly landed on the kid, huh?" Thrust asked, curious.

"Yes I did. I was after the cube. He managed to slide under me." Starscream noted. He then replied to Miles: HE KEEPS UP HIS SHIT & NEXT TIME I WONT MISS.

* * *

"Yeah, and Thundercracker handed me to Skywarp thousands of feet in the air. I'm still walking and talking." Miles raised his hand to the sky for emphasis, "What the hell is your point?"

* * *

"So pray tell, how _did_ you pass him _without_ squishing him?" Thrust asked.

"Skills." Skywarp smirked.

Starscream lazily listened, replying to his pilot: TELL HIM ITS THE AERIAL VERSION OF TIDDLYWINKS

* * *

"Let's go, Bee. We're leaving." Bumblebee gave Sam a curt nod before transforming, still a little peeved that Barricade had pinned him to the ground and threatened him.

Sam got into the yellow Camaro as Mikaela turned to look up at Barricade, who only looked back down unsure of what to say or do, "My being around has caused you problems, it seems."

"Don't fret it, 'Cade, it was bound to happen. I saw it coming back when you found Miles."

"So you are not upset?"

"Nope. They are being stereotypic." It reminded her of Trent.

"You two handled that better than I thought," Barricade glanced at the two teens, "You're weird."

* * *

"The Decepticons are getting a name for themselves, 'Screamer." Skywarp poked his younger Trine-Mate.

"That means we gotta do something really evil. Otherwise they'll think we are going soft. Can't have that, now can we?"

"Nope, when you come up with something, run it by me first." Starscream scoffed before replying: DAMN U FEMME! BEAT ME 2 IT.

* * *

Miles held up the phone and rocked it so Barricade could see as he spoke, "Yeah, well, you guys are our friends, why wouldn't we?"

"No one has ever stuck up for the Decepticon forces before. It's strange in a way."

"Well get used to it," Miles smirked as a Skyline appeared in the alley way.

Breakdown approached slowly and rolled to a stop in front of Barricade. "Look what we have here…" The Stunticon said smoothly, "Hello Barricade."

All she had to hear was his voice, "Stop while you're ahead, Stunticon."

Mikaela then turned to Miles, "And what was it you found so amusing earlier?"

Miles' phone buzzed and he lifted the phone to show Mikaela.

ME.

She took the Cell phone and went through the text history. This time she was laughing, "Man Sam would not be happy to see this shit, he would have freaked for sure."

"I'm glad to have a place like this for Blacklight," Barricade transformed slowly and backed into the garage.

Mikaela watched the femme back up with a quirked brow, "Yeah. To use us, abuse us and scare the shit out of us,"

"We gotta have our fun somehow on this mud-ball planet."

"Ain't that the truth," Breakdown laughed as door opened and Miles got in.

TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY VOCAL PROCESSORS. THE GREAT, SUPREME, AWESOME COMMANDER OF THE EVIL DECEPTICONS, MASTER OF ALL, STARSCREAM OUT.

Mikaela headed for the Skyline and leaned on the window, "Don't have too much fun, ya hear?" she grinned, "And if ya do, call, we want in on it."

Miles raised both brows, "Going to a meeting with Starscream while he meets with Optimus Prime. Wahoo. I can just feel the excitement." He deadpanned before saluting Mikaela and Barricade as they rolled off.

"I suggest you either drink or throw your coffee out before we get back to base." Breakdown said as he started for the main road.

"What? Why?"

"Trust me. It won't be pretty. I am certain you will be smashed as all of the Seekers dive at you for it."

Miles made a choking sound. "What?"

* * *

"LadiesMan217 was right."

Starscream turned to Soundwave at the information. "What?"

"Autobots, they should be here within the 48 hour cycles."

"How many?"

"Not sure. Should I call Thrust in on it?"

"No. I have a better idea." Starscream turned from the screen that showed approximations and walked out. The two he needed were not busy. "Runabout and Runamuck, get over here."

The twins jumped at their names being called and approached the leader, "Yeah?"

"Get me what information you can on the new Autobot arrivals."

The twins shared a smirk, they knew who to talk to. They nodded to Starscream, "Will do, 'Screamer."

"And whatever you do, don't get caught!" Starscream called as the mechs turned and headed out.

"We never do!" Runamuck called before they disappeared around the side of the building.

* * *

A little while later, after clearance from Ironhide, Starscream landed on the Autobot base in his jet form, he rolled to a stop and his canopy rose. Miles leaned up and stared out at the many Autobots staring at them, including Bumblebee. "What you wanna bet the scuffle at Mikaela's garage got to the Autobots?" he asked, looking at the various optics and eyes upon them.

"The scout is a tattle tale." Starscream stated dryly, "Up and out so I can transform."

Miles slid out over the nose of the F-22 and sat on the end of it. He then looked down over, "Ladder." He said.

"Jump. You got yourself there. Get yourself out of it."

"Ladder. Or I'll draw on you with crayons." Miles said again. His eyes diverted to the sound in front of them and he looked up to see Optimus walking to them. He stopped and looked down at the boy. A ladder formed and Miles got down. The sound of clicking and clanking was heard as Starscream transformed.

"Why did you have to bring me for this?" Miles whined as Starscream reached down and snagged him from the ground.

"Torture." Starscream made sure Optimus watched his every move, knowing he was being scrutinized. Miles realized that Starscream was a smidgen taller than Optimus.

"Starscream," Optimus nodded, his optics still on the boy, "I'm glad you finally decided to come. Keep your weapons away and follow me please." The Autobot leader said. Starscream started with Optimus toward the main hangar, glancing down at two very familiar pilots. He winked at them and they only smirked back at him.

* * *

Ironhide had been following Starscream to the office and Optimus turned to him and nodded. With a huff, the Weapon Specialist crossed his arms. "This is between me and Starscream only," Optimus finally said when he realized Ironhide would not leave willingly. The black mech gave Starscream a dirty look, which Starscream was all too happy to return.

Optimus rounded his desk and looked pointedly to Miles, "It might be advisable that he not be here. There are some things I have to say that he doesn't need to know."

"He will know when we are done, anyway. He stays." Starscream retorted.

Optimus only stared at Starscream a moment, "Very well," he then sat down, "have a seat," he pointed to one of the larger chairs. The Seeker looked to the chairs and instead, sat on his desk, getting furrowed optics his way. Miles climbed up further near Starscream's neck and said something, only getting a curt nod in return.

"First, I would like to say I commend you for keeping control of the Decepticons."

"Coffee." Starscream suddenly stated, looking around.

Confused by the statement, Optimus tilted his head, "Come again?"

"Coffee. Don't you have any coffee around this place?" the Seeker asked again. Miles said something to him and he set the boy down.

* * *

Miles emerged from the office, looking around. He made his way to Jess, who was talking with Will.

"Hey, you got any coffee?" he asked.

Will nodded, "Sure, right over there is the pot. Help yourself."

Miles eyed the coffee pot and walked toward it. The two men watched him as he looked around the pot. The boy found what he was looking for and grabbed it. Will and Jess watched him take off with the whole can of coffee. "Suppose he needs a severe caffeine fix?"

Jess only shrugged, silently thinking he would like to find out.

* * *

Miles walked back in with the coffee can and lifted it to the Seeker. He picked the boy up and Miles opened the can. Starscream ate the contents. Optimus shied his head back, seeing what the Seeker had done. "As I was saying," Starscream continued after he flicked the now empty can at Optimus, "I don't have any control over the Decepticons, whoever told you that?"

"It's obvious, Starscream. They aren't killing everyone." The Autobot leader picked the small can up and looked at it, then eyed Starscream before setting it down on his desk. Really, he wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to know.

"They've been kinda down lately. Not sure why." The Seeker tapped his chin in mock thought.

"Bumblebee and Sam reported to me about you having Miles and Barricade having Mikaela. As I can tell how true this is, I would like to know why."

"Cannon fodder," Starscream replied simply.

Optimus' optic twitched, glancing to the boy on the Seeker's shoulder then to his optics again, "Bumblebee claims Barricade is keeping Mikaela hostage."

"That yellow scout is a pain in my aft."

Optimus Prime raised an optic ridge. The Seeker was certainly being vague on his answers. All he wanted to know was if there was need to stop the Decepticons. If there was no reason for it, why start the trouble?

Deciding that changing the subject, hopefully to get more out of the young leader, Optimus sighed. "I have spoken to Keller about the sector people. I also have Sunstreaker on it and he will tell me if anything else suspicious turns up. Should something come up, you will be notified immediately."

"No. That won't be necessary, Prime. We have our own ways of keeping up to date." Starscream shook his head. Optimus tilted his head slightly at Starscream, wondering what he was talking about. As if reading his mind, Starscream stated, "Soundwave."

The Autobot nodded. He had to admit that was one thing the Decepticons had that the Autobots did not. Blaster was his Communications and he wasn't on the planet. "Also the Secretary of Defense told me he will see to it all Cybertronians are left alone. He is afraid the Decepticons going to retaliate."

Starscream figured they would be afraid of such a thing. He glanced down to the human who had been silent the entire time, "You think I should retaliate?"

Miles didn't answer, only looked between both of the leaders. He was already nervous to begin with being he was the only one in this office with these two. He had no idea what to expect, and he also didn't want to give information away. Starscream smirked and looked back to Optimus Prime.

"I also wanted to see if you have an explanation on Mikaela and Barricade's acts while they were here."

"They hid in a room."

"No. Mikaela managed to stave off an attack from Barricade."

Starscream gave a look of confusion, "Barricade wouldn't attack her."

"As far as I have heard, Mikaela jumped between a person and Barricade when Barricade went to attack them. Barricade stopped dead in her tracks and backed down."

"How odd." Starscream said with a hint of bemusement. He knew that maybe a small problem, Barricade wouldn't plow through the girl, but for it to be in the middle of an attack. She must have really liked the girl. Starscream didn't have an answer for their actions and is quite interested himself. Why was he like the last to know about it?

Optimus watched the mech with the boy. He was obviously aware of him on his shoulder and stood so the teen wouldn't fall or hurt himself. He wondered if Miles would have the same reaction with Starscream.

"Anything else?"

"There has been a count of remains from the incident at Hoover Dam."

"And I should care… why?" Starscream asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Starscream, the US government is still trying to figure a way to cover the story up."

"Cry terrorist. Humans will fall for it."

"They want _me_ to charge you for the deaths."

"Yeah, that's stupid." Miles suddenly said. Starscream only nodded with Miles' words.

"They feel that you could have done what you did without killing as much as you did. So they're leaving it in my hands."

"They must _really_ want me to retaliate leaving it up to you." Starscream muttered. "I think I might."

"Optimus if I may… I really think the government is going to press their luck if they don't back off the Decepticons." Miles suddenly said, "I haven't only heard about the extra vehicles watching Starscream's base, but they have taken notice as well."

"Your liaison?" Optimus asked suddenly.

Starscream nodded then glanced at the boy. Sure, Miles could be his human liaison. He wasn't going to say anything about the vehicles around his base. He knew they were being watched more carefully. "And with that statement, I want the government to back off my base."

"They probably won't, Starscream."

"They're only gonna aggravate my men. We're a threat to them and will continue to be, as far as they are concerned because of what happened in Mission City. Better yet, I think I will cloak the place."

"The Autobots are also concerned because of your actions on Cybertron and at Mission City. You've definitely caught me by surprise, but they are not so easily convinced."

"Well, given my situation, I feel I am allowed to have a few moments. It's not every day you wake up the sire of a Sparkling you had no idea you created, Prime."

"I think that the Sparkling has done something for you."

"Watch it," Starscream said in a warning tone. When Optimus conceded, he continued, "Call the humans to nowhere closer than five miles of my base."

"Give them no reason to, and they won't bother you, I suspect."

Starscream stared at Optimus for a long moment, then spoke in all seriousness, "After what happened at Hoover Dam, I am not going to insult your intelligence by thinking you actually believe what you just stated." Optimus grunted, he was not pleased with hearing that.

"So you're saying you'll attack them?" the Autobot asked.

"I might." Starscream shrugged. In all honesty, he still hadn't decided how to retaliate. Perhaps let his men gather what they needed from mines and such. He had heard about Ramjet. For him, it would be a good trade. The Decepticons would leave the humans alone if they left them alone to gather their vital needs.

"You are on Earth and on their land, you should abide by their laws. If they're around your base, it's probably only to keep an eye on things."

"I'll give them a reason to back off, Prime. Watch me." A dark look crossed the Seeker's features, "And I abided by them. Left them alone, in fact. It nearly got my Sparkling killed, not to mention put Barricade and me in danger. Actually, I and my forces have left even the Autobots alone since we've been here. It was the government that bothered me by thinking they could take the femme and my infant."

"It wasn't like the attack was expected."

"Goes to show how much you should trust the humans' government. I will not trust them, and I will make sure they know it. Make sure Keller also knows."

"That isn't right. It should be a compliment that they haven't eradicated the Decepticons from their territory."

"Let 'em try," Starscream growled darkly. The humans obviously had no idea what they were tangoing with. "Autobot codes and Decepticon codes are not the same. Do not expect me or my Decepticons to bend to your codes just because we happen to be here." The Seeker started toward the door, considering the speech complete, and he was tired of hearing it. He did not care to hear what else the Autobot had to say.

"I'm asking you to behave yourself Starscream." Optimus spoke to Starscream's back.

Starscream didn't even turn to look at the Autobot Commander. The only thing that Optimus got, showing the Seeker had even heard him was a show of his middle finger. Optimus' optics furrowed at the insinuation.

"One more thing before you go," Optimus suddenly stated, not even really wanting to breach the subject, but it had to be mentioned.

Starscream let out a dramatic unneeded sigh, "Don't you ever shut up? What now?" he asked before slowly turning back to the Autobot leader.

"Since Barricade is a Decepticon…"

Starscream put a finger up, halting the Autobot Commander, "Stop right there." The Seeker's optics took on a deeper red, as if annoyed, "I don't have to be a scientist to know where you're going with this."

However, Optimus continued, feeling Starscream should hear what he had to say, "It will be expected of you to speak to her about the possibility of helping us all." Starscream's hands formed into fists, not liking what he was hearing. Optimus hadn't taken note of the physical disapproval, "You and I are both aware that she is the only hope for our future – our race as a whole."

"That won't happen, Prime." Starscream said with a warning undertone. "Let her alone, and make sure all of the Autobots know that if they touch her, they will find my foot so far up their afts that they won't know where they end and I begin."

"You need to think logically, Starscream. You are her leader and she is needed."

"Are you really sure you're asking a smart question? She was just attacked by humans, my Sparkling was nearly killed and Swindle was attempting things on her I wouldn't dream of doing. Both she and Blacklight have been traumatized enough and it would not surprise me if she never lets a mech touch her again."

"Not like she was planning to anyhow, Star." Miles stated suddenly.

"This subject will come up again, I assure you. Perhaps give Barricade time to calm down. She will need to be approached about it." Optimus nodded. Obviously, Starscream did not intend to consider Barricade for all of their causes.

"Not while I am in command." Starscream hissed. "I already gave her an oath I would not let her be used in such a way. I intend to keep my word."

Optimus sat back and folded his arms. Starscream seemed to be awfully protective of her. "What's your aim, Starscream?"

"My aim is to be a leader and creator. Your aim is to thoroughly annoy me, and you're doing a damned good job of it. Back off before you piss me off. I am done here. Nothing spoken here leaves this room."

Optimus nodded, respecting leader-to-leader confidentiality.

Miles leaned to Starscream's head and whispered something to him. Suddenly the Seeker nodded and turned a look onto the Autobot leader. Starscream knew he had to make it look good. He was evil, after all.

All everyone outside of the office saw was Starscream backing out of the office with his weapon aimed, pointing to apparently Optimus and yelling that he was to keep his hands off the Decepticons and their manhole covers. He suddenly fired and abruptly ran out of the building past everyone who was now running by him to check on Optimus Prime, worried that Starscream had fired on him. They only stared in complete shocked confusion when Optimus held up what was once a coffee can.

Optimus had no idea what was wrong with that Decepticon, but surely, there was _something_.

* * *

Starscream folded down into a jet and waited for Miles to climb back up, "Think they're gonna be mad?"

"Had to make my point somehow; their coffee sucked." Starscream's thrusters took both of them into the sky, high tailing it before they came after them for shooting in the general direction their leader.

* * *

_Yeah. Hope that wasn't too confusing! :D And the coffee... it's a Seeker thing... lol - I bet THAT'S why Skywarp is so random... lol  
And I really don't feel sorry for Sam. Though I hope he realizes the writing on the wall soon lol - Bumblebee, you're just as bad....  
_


	29. Government Visits

A/N: _Warning to all, I suck at politics. *cringes* I also hate politics. So if this comes out screwy, it'll fix itself later, promise!  
_

_With that, I hope this isn't too confusing. Came out kinda like I had expected, but not quite. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

Days go by… they always do.

So far, nothing had turned up at the Decepticon base except for a few things here and there that were stashed away. Starscream made note of what was being taken, but didn't do anything about it. The humans would claim UFOs as always.

As the trine was busy talking in Starscream's office, Thundercracker came to an abrupt halt in his words. Starscream turned quickly, wondering what had stopped Thundercracker's sentence. Suddenly Thundercracker leaned to get a closer look at what had gotten his attention, peering down the corridor, "What's going on?"

He probably would have never even known they were there if Starscream's office hadn't been where it was. But he could see it clearly. Someone was coming. A bunch of them.

"What do you mean?" Starscream looked to where Thundercracker had been looking as well, not seeing anything at first.

"There's a rather large group of vehicles headed this way, look." TC answered while pointing, "How can you miss that?"

"What? Where? I told Prime I wanted the humans to back off, not come closer." Again Starscream peered, but saw nothing, only a billow of dust.

"Right there!" Thundercracker turned Starscream's head to show him, pointing with his other hand. Starscream's optics furrowed as he tried to focus. Finally seeing them, he growled. "For Pit's sake… What would they want?"

TC shrugged, not knowing himself, "Think they have to do with that sector thing?" the blue Seeker tilted his head in question when one of the vehicles looked a bit different than it should have been. He frowned, "What is that on the side of that truck?"

Starscream's optic ridges furrowed as he zoomed in on that particular truck. "Hn."

Skywarp's own optics furrowed in question as he stared at the incoming vehicle, "Wow, is that…" he paused at what caught his attention, "'Screamer they have _harpoons._"

"You think I don't see that?"

"What in the Pit would they need a harpoon for?"

"For us, you idiot." TC snapped. "What do you suppose the Autobots told them?"

"I don't think the Autobots said anything." Starscream muttered before leaving the office and turning to the others, "Decepticons, get your afts to the front of the base _NOW_ and prepare defense! Do not engage yet! Let's find out what they want."

Starscream walked out to the front of his troops and the building they resided in and waited for the humans to approach. He counted the vehicles, finding about 10 of them. By the looks of things, they weren't coming to just talk. And if that harpoon was anything to go by, then they probably planned on hostilities. He glared at the vehicles as they got closer, debating on what to do.

With his weapons warmed, he kept a defensive stance. When the first vehicle got close, he stepped back watching for whoever was about to step out. It wasn't as if he really wanted to fight off the creatures, but to protect him and his army, he would do what it took.

The door of the SUV opened slowly and out stepped none other than the Secretary of Defense. Starscream wasn't very surprised. He watched the man a moment as he closed the door. He seemed rather nervous. Other Decepticons walked up behind Starscream, curious of what was going on, while some stayed in the air just in case. His trine mates stood next him and watched. All of them were apprehensive since the government didn't seem to like them very much – especially if the last little scuffle they had with them was anything to by.

Two other men got out of the truck and looked towards Starscream and the others. The Secretary closed the door and looked up, taking in the array of colors and designs. He finally stopped on Starscream.

"Why are you here?" Starscream hissed in question.

The man looked up at him, tilting his head slightly. He was told the leader was silver and this guy looked like a flier. "You're Starscream? The leader of the Decepticons?"

"I am," Starscream nodded, still watching for any move of them to strike. Thundercracker and Skywarp stilled, watching for any sign of aggression, "I ask you again. Why are you here?" the leader asked, this time with a more determined tone.

"I wished to speak to you myself about current and past affairs. I mean you no harm." The secretary replied, stepping away from the vehicle.

Starscream eyed the Secretary a moment, then glanced to the vehicles with the harpoons and various other attachments, "Oh yeah?" He looked back down at the man. "Could have fooled me,"

"They are for protection,"

"How do I know you're not here to attack us? Slag like Hoover Dam does not disappear from our memories." He nodded toward the trucks with the harpoons, then to all of the vehicles now stopping behind him, "Should I prepare my soldiers to fend off a threat?" he asked, seeing what reaction he would get.

Secretary Keller kept his cool. He made a throat clearing sound, dismissing Starscream's question "I came to speak to you all about your potential threat to the United States."

Starscream knelt down and leaned down until he was face to face with the Secretary to intimidate him. Instantly The people with the Secretary went for their guns and John put up a hand when Starscream glanced to them then back to him. "We are only threatening if we see the need." The Seeker said, "Right now, I don't see the need. But if you've come with ill intentions, something like that can be arranged, I assure you."

"We have no pacts or treaties with the Decepticons like we do with the Autobots."

"And there will never be one as long as I am in command of the Decepticons. I like to call it 'live and let live'. And something tells me you don't want to disturb this little proverbial 'hornet's nest', anyway. I heard about how you fear my retaliation."

"So you admit to being dangerous?"

Starscream gave the Secretary a blasé glance, "Well yeah. Aren't your troops dangerous if provoked, Mr. Keller?"

Keller raised a brow at the Seeker. The leader did have a point. If anything, Starscream was being completely logical in his words. "Of course."

"Would you mind telling me about the recent 'UFOs' that have been seen recently?"

"What? UFOs? No." Starscream replied quickly. He could play stupid. Besides, his men were not 'unidentified flying objects'. "I thought UFOs was your government's job, not mine."

"I came to speak to you about mysteriously missing fuel mostly from Nellis Air Force Base, as well," the Secretary said with a knowing look. He knew what was going on, the cameras proved that much, but since none of them took in excess or hurt anyone, why stir up trouble?

"You people are as bad as the Autobots, I swear. I think it's pretty fair, if you ask me. Be happy we aren't going around killing people."

"Stealing isn't a good way for future political relations, you know," John muttered, hoping the Seeker would catch what he was saying.

"Yeah, well attacking our members or young isn't entirely the smartest thing to do either," came the snappy reply, letting Keller understand he was interested.

"That was Sector Seven."

"Perhaps I should remind you of what your government – which Sector Seven was a part of – did to Barricade and my Sparkling, Mr. Keller – not to mention _me_. I am most displeased with the human race right now. Don't push it."

"We have stopped them, what more do you want?"

"Stopped them my aft," Starscream muttered, "You _think_ you've stopped them. Believe me; whoever else was or is involved will be dealt with as the Decepticons see fit."

The man looked Starscream straight in the optic. This mech was not joking in any manner. He would pretend he didn't hear that and decided to change the subject. "If my resources are correct, the Sparkling, Blacklight: he's your son?" He had to ask, if only to be sure himself.

"Yes." Starscream answered simply.

"I am sorry he went through what he did,"

Starscream noted the apology, but didn't say anything more on it, "Also, since you are here, I wanted to tell you that the Autobots have told me that you left it up to them about my killing those people. I have no compunctions for what I have done there." He stopped with those cryptic words before he looked up and nodded his head toward the other vehicles, bringing them up again. He was not satisfied with his previous answer. "How do I know you aren't here with your weapons to do away with us now? I found out those idiots seemed to have a particular interest in me for some messed up reason and suddenly you appear with harpoons."

"We brought them for protection in case of hostilities from your forces. We didn't know what to expect. You must understand, after what Megatron did…"

"Why does everyone base me off of what Megatron and the rest of those idiots did?" The Seeker interrupted, "_I_ am the leader of the Decepticons now, not him,"

"Well we don't know your plans, Starscream, you must understand that we will protect ourselves from any threat be it you or anyone else,"

"I do not think those simple harpoons will work, Secretary. But I will commend you for your efforts. You might have caught Barricade and Blacklight by surprise, but dealing with my full troops is a really different story."

"Well if we knew we could trust you not to hurt people, I was considering asking for the assistance of the Decepticons."

"Don't don't trust the humans' government at all. What do you mean _assistance_? Assistance in what?"

"A way to prove that you aren't here plotting some diabolical scheme to kill off mankind."

Starscream's optics brightened a moment. How is it this guy, over all else had an understanding of his intentions? And why is it, since this guy was so important, did the Autobots not follow his lead? "What makes you think I want to prove this?"

"Clear up any insecurities?" Keller asked.

Starscream glanced back at the others who all shrugged. He leaned closer to the secretary, making the man back up. He refused to comment further, chuckling at the man's wariness, "If I haven't shot or stepped on you, why do you still back up from me?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I'm a little intimidated."

"Good." Starscream smirked. "If we had wanted you dead, your vehicles would not have even made it this close."A hand appeared near the man. He wanted to see how much this human really trusted him, "I don't have all day, hop on,"

The secretary looked at the hand, then worriedly back to his men. He went to back up but heard the Seeker huff, "You're not gonna squish me?"

"I might. I'm the diabolical and mad scientist for the Decepticons as well. Perhaps I'll dissect you. Up." Starscream reached a foot out behind him and tripped the black Seeker who was snickering behind his back. The crash made everyone jump.

"What was that?" the secretary asked, backing quickly from the giant before him.

"Skywarp. Don't know how to keep his laughing to himself." Starscream muttered.

"You're lucky I wasn't holding Jess, you moron!" Skywarp retorted, kicking Starscream right in the aft this time.

The man backed up further when Starscream lurched forward. The Secretary saw his optics furrow, and there was a growl from him. "Excuse me." Starscream said gently and stood up, turned and thumped Skywarp on the shoulder making the black Seeker squeak, "Knock it off! This is political shit, I'm supposed to be getting them to like me so I can kill off their race later, you mind?" he turned back to the Secretary, who had backed clear up to his car, "As I was saying, please," he offered his hand again.

Starscream was mildly surprised that the Secretary stepped forward and into the offered hand. He rose up slowly, taking the man up so the others could see him. The rest of the Decepticons gathered close. Of course, Keller was even more intimidated.

He looked around slowly, and stopped on Thundercracker. He recognized the color of that mech, but that wasn't what had his attention. In TC's hand was a human. He held the person out for the secretary to see, "Our pets and pilots have no problem with being held. We haven't squished them either," There was a look from one of the men on the ground.

Immediately Keller's eyes shown anger because of the human in his hand, "Teri…? What are you doing here?"

"Sir," the girl said gently.

"So you've been the strange jet at the base? I got a notice of that, but…" the Secretary trailed off in confusion.

"Thundercracker has been my jet since the day we spoke about the giant robots. As you can see, I am perfectly alive and unharmed."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. He's been flying me on missions from Nellis, yes."

Keller wasn't entirely sure what to say to that, "But you've been at the Autobot's base. The Decepticons knew about this?"

"Of course they know about it. It was your idea to put us there. They just accepted it. It's not like they hold us hostage or anything. I know the Autobots seem to be disillusioned by this because of Sam and how freaked out he gets."

Keller looked back towards Starscream, "How is it that I wasn't informed of Decepticons in the US military? Or how did he manage to not get caught?" Somehow they had all been frequenting the place and as far as he knew, it was all legit.

"I put him in your list of stationed jets."

"How can you do that?"

"Come on, Secretary…" Starscream shook his head, "We have access to all of your satellites and networks. How do you think we know you're watching us? A wild guess? Do you forget what Frenzy did to your P.O.T.U.S from a _plane_?"

Right then and there Keller realized that if they could sneak Thundercracker into the list of jets stationed at one of the military bases, that they could probably do anything they wanted, "I thought we fixed that with the help of the Autobots."

"You probably did until I came back with Soundwave."

"What's Soundwave?"

"_Who's_ Soundwave…" Starscream corrected, "He was orbiting your planet soon after I left Mars for here. Clearly you people can't even count the shit you have around this rock."

"Didn't know he was a satellite," Keller shook his head. It was the only logical assumption since he was orbiting the planet.

Starscream shook his head, "You people…" he just could not believe this. "He's not. He was just floating around out there. How could you miss him?"

"Did you call that person a pet?" came a voice from down at the vehicles. John put his hand up to stop them, but it went either unseen or ignored.

Skywarp glanced to the human who spoke, "Yes, why. Got a problem with it?"

John's signal went unheard as the person pressed harder, "Just a small one. You do understand that having humans as pets is wrong, correct?"

"Here we go again," Starscream snorted, "Listen. If you want to know more about us, this is how Decepticons work. We have humans we call pets. If it makes you feel any better, we also allow the humans to call us pets. Happy?" he stated in finality.

"With all due respect, Mr. Secretary. They aren't as bad as the Autobots have made them out to be. If anything, their different, not bad." Teri stated.

"We know what the Autobots have been saying." another human spoke from on the ground. Keller looked, seeing Jess.

"Who do you pilot?" Keller asked.

"Skywarp," He pointed to the black Seeker. Keller took note of how that one was just bickering with Starscream. Was he trouble?

Keller watched the humans for a few seconds. Perhaps the Decepticons had brainwashed them as the Autobots said might happen. He continued to scan over the Decepticons, his eyes then going for the sky when he heard the sound of 2 jet engines. He saw one was a silver color that reflected blue and the other was… his jaw dropped at the sight of the white one as it tilted and banked from the other, "Was that… a Thunderbird?"

"No, it was Ramjet _colored_ as a Thunderbird," Thrust commented, watching his Trine-Mates fly off into the distance.

"I see." The secretary nodded, "May I speak to your Communications Officer as well?"

"What for?" came a voice from below. Keller looked down, seeking the voice, and gave a puzzled frown when he didn't see where the voice had originated from and went on to explain to the disembodied voice. He finally spotted a small mech that looked a lot like that one that had attacked them at Hoover Dam.

He eyed the 'Con suspiciously. "Is that the same one from the dam?" Keller pointed to Rumble.

"That is not Frenzy, his name is Rumble, Frenzy's twin." This time it was a different voice, "And what has Soundwave done this time?" a rather large feline looking creature stepped out from behind Soundwave, perfectly prepared to defend the CO. Keller's brows shot up. So Soundwave was their communications.

Soundwave stepped forward, looking down at the human in Starscream's hand showing he was listening when the man looked up at him. Keller glanced up at the CO and instantly felt like he was staring into the eyes of the devil himself, the mech suddenly nodded to him when he pointed and mouthed, 'you?', "We were told that your… um… abilities are rather dangerous. That you will use sound to your advantage, that you can reprogram others, that you can read their minds. Does this go for humans as well?"

He could answer this quick enough. "I wouldn't do anything to a human. They are not my concern. Plus it would kill them."

"So you haven't tried anything on them?"

What kind of question was _that_? "What? No."

"Then how do you know it would kill them?"

"Because I am from another planet." Came the droned, cryptic reply.

Starscream tilted his head, "Going back to what you stated earlier, what is this about the US Government needing our assistance? I seem to remember the government needing a particular Combaticon's assistance. You saw what happened to him."

"It wouldn't be for studying or questioning, only for possible future alliances."

"Future alliances? What would we need that for?" Starscream asked, curious.

"Well, I am sure you are aware of the goings on in the United States and the rest of the world?"

"Of course, what does that have to do with us?" Starscream continued prodding. He already didn't trust these people and now they were asking him about alliances? Were they afraid?

"Cybertronian-human relations."

The leader thought about that moment. He wasn't entirely sure about all of this. "I will talk it over with them. Can't let them all rampant all over Earth. Autobots would think we're gonna take it over and all, and then a war would break out, people would get killed in the fray. Not my idea of a good time."

"I am sure we could work something out." The man nodded.

"Now that that is settled, do you really need all of these other vehicles around my base? Obviously you don't find us a threat if you are here in all your glory."

The Secretary thought about it a moment, as he too looked too the other vehicles, "Actually, I need to leave anyway. You can contact me on my own cell phone. I would like a team to study your troops however, at some point."

Starscream remembered well what research teams at the Autobot base uncovered, "I can't allow that. Ever."

"You can pick them yourselves," Keller tried.

Again the Seeker shook his head. "You people get enough information from satellites. Do keep this to yourself, Secretary."

"Please, call me John. And will do. Can you put me down now?"

Starscream lowered with his hand, "It was interesting to finally meet you, John."

The Secretary looked at Starscream a moment. "It was… yes, it was nice, Starscream." The man stepped off and glanced to Starscream again. They didn't seem all that bad. Why did the Autobots make it seem like they would attack and ask questions later? Certainly if they were going to do something, they would have, since the Secretary dying would be a very big deal.

Skywarp watched the vehicles drive off, "That was unexpected."

"Coming from you, that's saying something." Thundercracker smirked with a punch to Skywarp's arm.

"It went rather well, I think…" Skywarp noted, rubbing his now sore arm.

Starscream glanced at Skywarp with a shit eating grin. "It went better than I expected as well. Let's see what transpires from this."

* * *

Prowl had been sitting and staring across the land while he was thinking. It was painfully obvious that Starscream being the leader of the Decepticons was perhaps a good thing. He had gone by what Barricade had told him while he visited her off and on. Finally the white and black mech stood up and turned for the base. Something had to be done. Something had to be said.

He stepped into the office and closed the door. Optimus turned in his seat to find Prowl there, "Something wrong?"

"No sir, I came to speak to you about some things."

"Interesting you should mention that, I have a few things I would like to discuss with you as well." Prowl nodded and moved to sit at one of the chairs. He hoped no one had found anything out about Barricade behind his back.

"What about, Prime?" he asked, hoping that the dread he was now feeling was for naught.

"Mirage reported to be about the fiasco with Thundercracker and Miles. Now while he doesn't often come directly to me, I'm glad that he did. He told me Starscream stomped at Mikaela."

"Really?" Prowl's own wondering was cut short at that news. Perhaps he had read too much into what he had been thinking. He wondered if he should bring anything up at all. "Are you sure he saw what he saw?"

"Has Mirage ever brought false information before?" Optimus asked, unsure why Prowl would be questioning the spy.

Prowl thought about it. He'd known Mirage a very long time. He'd known him before the wars. "No, Prime." He shook his head. Perhaps Starscream really was pulling the wool over someone's optics.

"I did not bring it up with him because I wanted your input on this. He's been acting very strange lately." Optimus thought about how Prowl had been acting strange as well, but for now, he ignored the thought.

"I really believe it is Blacklight." Prowl answered. "I was around the Sparkling care centers a lot, and I have extensive knowledge in Sparkling rearing from before the wars. What we are witnessing in Starscream is normal for a mech that cares about his infant."

"What does that have to do with the Decepticons, Prowl?"

"Everything, Optimus. I think he knows you're also tired of the wars. The Sparkling has calmed him down, I think."

"Bumblebee has shown great interest in the humans' safety. If what Mirage told me was true, perhaps you are mistaken?"

Prowl looked at his leader for a long moment, trying to figure out why Mikaela's safety was even an issue. He knew his sister would never hurt her or allow the girl to come into any danger. "I don't think Barricade would allow Starscream to hurt Mikaela. Those two have formed quite a strong bond."

Optimus hiked a questioning optic ridge, "You seem to know an awful lot about Barricade, Prowl."

"I'm a tactician, it's my job." Prowl dodged, not even wanting to go there. "Of course, I am going to keep an eye on her for her safety. She is the last femme and it would be… unfortunate for something to happen to her, yes?"

"Yes, yes it would. Starscream I hear is also protecting her. It seems he's taken an interest in Barricade."

"Who wouldn't, Prime? She's a lone femme on a planet with mechs." Prowl hated to even speak that, pretending that if he didn't have to say it, it weren't true.

Optimus nodded, the SiC had a point, "He seemed rather offended that I had asked him about Barricade's assistance."

"What kind of assistance?" Prowl asked evenly.

"You know what assistance. She is the only one left… luckily within sparking age."

"Are you implying using that femme?" the tactician asked, surely Optimus would stoop so low.

"No, I suggest something to be worked out with Starscream so he allows mechs to try to court her. The most they will get is denied. My men already know not to push things like this."

"I don't think he has any say, personally. I say let her decide and let her seek a mech if she is interested, Prime. It will show her we mean no harm to her in that department. I think asking her about courtship will only frighten her. She is already uptight because of that apparent problem."

"The Decepticons may not see things our way." Optimus leaned forward, "I am worried for her and Blacklight's safety." He knew deep in his Spark more Decepticons would surely make landfall, and he was worried the ones who hadn't changed would take her against her will.

"I didn't think they would. I don't think Starscream would allow her to be hurt under his watch."

"Why not see if she wishes to come here?" Optimus asked. It was logical, someone was around all the time.

Now that he'd thought about it, he decided he wanted to speak to Starscream himself, "Actually, I would like permission to speak with Starscream at his base. Maybe find out what is really going on there."

"Are you sure that's advisable?" Optimus asked. Sure, there was apparently a cease-fire going on, but that probably did not mean for the uninvited.

"I can also use that moment to find out what he has planned in the long run for Barricade. She is still under his command." Prowl stated.

"Very well. Be careful, Prowl." Optimus nodded. Obviously Prowl had a feeling he should go and the tactician was always good on his feelings. He stood and walked Prowl to the door, "Ironhide, go with him,"

At that, Prowl stopped, "Uh, sir, I would like to go alone. Having Ironhide there will only create tension. This is supposed to be a peaceful meeting." He was right, Ironhide still agitated considerably around Decepticons.

Optimus nodded slowly, unsure of his tactician's motives, "Alright." He trusted his SiC just as much as he trusted all of his other Autobots. Prowl was known for his logic, so obviously he knew something or had a plan.

Ironhide watched Prowl leave and turned to Optimus with folded arms, a scowl written across his face told Optimus immediately that he was not happy. "Later, Ironhide." The leader warned gently, already feeling he knew what Ironhide was going to say about being asked to stay.

Ironhide nodded quickly and headed away. He would talk to him _with_ Prowl. Perhaps Optimus already suspected something.

* * *

_Yes. Autobots... Had to, right?_

_I told ya I hate politics. Anyhows, wonder what Secretary Keller would want with the Decepticons. And I wonder what Prowl could possibly want with talking to Starscream...  
_


	30. Trying Something New

A/N: _omg, it's a short chapter! Yes... yes it is. I know, the last chapter wasn't as good, but it had to be done lol  
_

_And really. I am starting to think Starscream is even more random than Skywarp. Why you ask? Read and enjoy!_

* * *

In the middle of nowhere, Starscream turned with one final word before leaving. "And to answer your last question, no. That femme is a thorn in my side. She just happens to be the femme creator of our Sparkling. Others are more than welcome to court her, but if they force anything on her or do anything I don't like, I'll tear them apart."

Prowl nodded. He would let Optimus know about the courting thing and know to keep a better optic and audio receptor on the others around the base. They would be hard put to prove he'd done something to them for any wrong they did to Barricade.

After that long talk with Prowl… the Decepticon leader had come to a conclusion. They had parted ways, no hostilities involved. Prowl had left shaking his head. He about fried when Starscream told him his plans and ideas. To him, that Seeker was, by all accounts, nuts.

* * *

The day started out like any other. The Decepticons would start their daily patrol and life would be as it should for the supposedly evil giant beings that had claimed a base in Nevada. Starscream had been thinking for a while now but hadn't acted on it yet. Not until today.

The leader stood in front of all of the Decepticons gathered minus Barricade. Now that the others seemed that they were calm enough to not to destroy everything in their path he had come to a decision. He was amazed at himself for telling Prowl about it. Whatever that would accomplish, he really didn't know.

All stared back at the silver Seeker, waiting to see what was so important that he had called them all here in the first place. "I have an idea," Starscream finally stated.

"That's a scary thought," Ramjet muttered.

Starscream frowned, "Shut up. Actually, since I am the leader and all, I was thinking about letting the Decepticon Army go free."

Shocked looks crossed all of the Decepticons' faces at Starscream's words. "That was random." Skywarp noted. "Even more random than me."

"Nothing is more random than you." Thundercracker bopped him. He then looked back to Starscream, "Do you realize what you are saying, 'Screamer?"

"You all honestly thought I was crazy," Starscream chuffed, "I know you do. Even that little femme back in Tranquility thought I was nuts. But alas… I dunno… maybe I am." Starscream make a clicking sound and everyone turned their attention to him.

Thrust tilted his head slightly, "What is that supposed to mean, anyway 'go free'?"

"Exactly as it I said it. You are all allowed to go free."

"You mean, we aren't Decepticons anymore?" Runabout asked with confusion, wondering why Starscream was doing this in the first place. It was not only entirely random, but it made no sense.

"Well you don't have to be if you don't want to. It's up to you," Starscream reiterated.

"You're serious 'Screamer?" Drag Strip asked with doubt.

"Of course. I would not offer it if I wasn't. I have been watching you all since you've been here, and it has come to my attention that you enjoy the freedoms I have given you so far, and it is not fair to keep you all stuck here. You've done well in hiding and keeping to yourselves."

"Does that mean us too?" Thundercracker asked curiously, referring to himself and Skywarp. Though neither would go far, if even leave. Starscream was perhaps more nuts than the day he claimed he wanted to take the Decepticons from Megatron, so surely, he would need them.

"It means every one of you. I recommend you behave yourselves, though. The Autobots aren't going to like my decision, nor are the humans that think we are out to rule the planet."

"Well we ain't going anywhere." Skywarp snorted as he folded his arms.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Breakdown asked.

"It's called freedom. Experience it," Starscream nodded to the blue mech.

"Well what about if we want to come back? What if we enjoy how things already are?"

"That is entirely up to you, but I would like you all to get out in the world and experience it before you make that decision. Explore, learn and grow. Decepticons, dismissed." Starscream shooed. "Now go, get outta my armor,"

Everyone nodded and stood. He walked with Thundercracker and Skywarp to the open bay doors and watched as everyone took off quickly. He had to admit it was a sight to behold. The Seekers took off for the sky, the ground pounders all left dust plumes as they left and even Soundwave took off. He sighed as they disappeared and when the last one was gone, he turned, headed back for his own quarters. He wasn't even sure if it was a good idea.

Starscream sighed, wondering what was going to happen to them. He hoped that the Autobots wouldn't harm them, nor the humans. He did what he thought was the best for them. Megatron had ruined all of them, kept them prisoners of their own minds. With that in mind, Starscream wanted to let them know what it was like to be truly free. Barricade was truly free, seeing she only listened to him when she wanted to, so he saw no problem with what he had offered to the others.

* * *

Soundwave didn't mind what Starscream was doing. A little confused at how he went about it, but otherwise, it seemed like a good idea. The entire time he had been on Earth he'd done his job and watched Starscream closely. Even the Seeker had no idea that he was being so closely watched.

Really, he could have taken leadership at anytime, but he didn't want to. After all, he was the Decepticons' Second in Command. He respected Starscream and would not stay away from such a good leader. However, he had things to do and took the opportunity Starscream had given to do what he had been waiting to do.

He set out to the area where his target was located. It would take maybe three Earth days, but he was fine with that. The four symbiots with him already knew the mission and knew what part they played. He would return to Starscream after he was done.

* * *

Mikaela had been standing with Miles when she saw the entire fleet of Seekers, minus one, fly over. Immediately this was a cause for concern because if they were grouped like that, there was something going on. She turned and tongued her cheek, thumbing towards the sky as she glanced at Barricade, "Any idea?"

"Nope," the femme replied.

* * *

"What's going on?" Optimus looked across the horizon and he saw jets. He knew they weren't normal military jets. They flew over, none of them did or said anything, disappearing off to the other side. He also knew there was one missing from them.

"Jetfire, keep an eye on them, would you?" Optimus sent to the jet, who was higher up observing things.

"_On who?"_

"The Seekers that just flew over our base. I feel something is up for them to be flying like that. And Starscream is not with them."

"_Sure thing, Prime," _The jet veered from his patrol, heading higher into the atmosphere. There he located the five Seekers and stayed over them, making sure he was on them, but they did not know he was there.

* * *

It had been not long after Starscream had set the Decepticons free. He had even chased Thundercracker and Skywarp off. Those two decided to go to Nellis AFB to give Starscream his whatever it was he wanted.

He was getting downright bored. Already! Deep down he hoped they were doing all right. He'd also hoped he didn't make a mistake. Setting them free was a touchy thing, but he kept his attention on local and worldwide news. So far, they had managed to behave themselves. He smiled. _'This just might work out.'_

* * *

It had been not even a day later that Starscream had wanted to see his Sparkling. He also figured Blacklight might be getting antsy to fly again. He hailed the femme, _"Barricade, why don't you bring Blacklight to the base?"_

The femme started at the sudden line interruption. She was absolutely confused by the Seeker's question. Even he wasn't that crazy, was he? "What? To the base? Have you lost your mind?"

"_Some say I have, so maybe."_

"I agree. Why would I bring my-"

"_Our,"_

"-_our_ Sparkling to the base? Half of the idiots there probably don't even know what a Sparking even is."

"_No one is here. It is only me,"_

Barricade let out a small disbelieving chuff. Dhe did remember seeing the five Seeker fly over earlier. "They finally revolt on you?"

"_No, I let them go,"_

To say Barricade was now very curious was an understatement, "What? Why?"

"_Because I wanted to?"_

Of course, curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know what he was up to now. "We will be out momentarily. Do you want me to bring Miles?"

"_Of course,"_ Barricade could have sworn she heard the smirk he was probably wearing.

* * *

At about evening, Barricade arrived with Miles and Mikaela to a clearly empty hangar. She continued into the building, waiting and watching, yet not sensing anyone here. Perhaps Starscream wasn't joking. She found him in the farthest room and proceeded there. She stopped a few feet from the door entrance and watched as Starscream seemed to be in recharge on top of his desk.

"That can't be comfortable," Mikaela pointed to the giant on the desk.

"Is he sleeping?" Miles asked. Blacklight wanted to jump out and sit with Starscream. He climbed over the seat and looked for an open window.

Barricade watched the Sparkling as he moved. "Lazy aft," she muttered, looking back up to the sleeping Seeker.

"Wait, wait, lemme out, both of you shh!" Mile snickered as he quietly popped open the passenger door and snuck out, all the while his eyes were fixed on the Seeker. He quietly shut the door, making sure Blacklight stayed inside.

He tip toed his way towards Starscream and when he got close to the desk he was apparently sleeping on, he jumped up and climbed his way up, using what rungs he could, getting right next to the Seeker's arm.

He stopped for a moment, watching the Seeker. He realized if Starscream moved quickly, he'd be a pancake. Yet still, Starscream did not move. Miles continued creeping around Starscream's arm, braving the idea of getting up on his chest. He stilled every time one of Starscream's systems clicked or whirred, but didn't stop making his way up the silver Seeker.

When he got to the top of Starscream's chest, he was looking down at the Seeker's face, wondering what to do to him to wake him. However, he never heard the silent hand coming up behind him until it was too late, and no one said anything about it. He squeaked as the hand quickly closed around him. It was then that he stilled. "Seriously, Miles."

"Don't scare me like that!" Miles stomped his foot, and turned a glare on the Mustang that was laughing and girl who was laughing in the Mustang.

"Do you really think you can sneak up on me?" Starscream asked as his optics went online.

"It was worth a shot," Miles shrugged from the hand. Just then, he felt his stomach drop from under him as Starscream sat up, looking down at Miles, "You think it's a bright idea to sneak up on a Decepticon, little human?"

"Why not?" Miles shrugged, "Could prove adventurous, right?"

Looking down at a giggling Mikaela and Barricade, the Seeker sneered, "Oh, you think it's funny do you? I have a human projectile. Imagine that nasty all over your body, 'Cade,"

Miles looked up at Starscream and the Seeker smirked at him before lowering him to the desk, where Miles stepped out and considerably away from Starscream. Mikaela made a sound as she stepped out of Barricade. The femme allowed Blacklight to step out before she transformed and looked across at the Seeker, "So, great Decepticon Leader, where are your troops?"

"Hell if I know. I let them go to do what they wanted."

"Are you sure that was such a good idea?" the femme asked as Blacklight chirped to them both. He instantly got up on her shoulder and buzzed at her. A second later, he looked up at Starscream. Intent on getting to him, the Sparkling scurried his way quickly to him and climbed up his leg.

"I thought about checking up on them, but so far they have managed to behave themselves. No need to bother them," The Seeker commented as he watched Blacklight climb. He reached his other hand to him, chirping at him.

"The Autobots are gonna throttle you for that," Barricade muttered as she watched the affection between Starscream and his Sparkling. It was truly interesting, yet very disturbing when he acted like this.

"Let them try." Starscream lightly ran his claw down Blacklight's back. "Apparently Optimus keeps assuming that the Decepticons are going to be controlled. Perhaps this will prove to him." Starscream shrugged, "It doesn't seem to be that bad however. Not yet."

"What are you going to do if it does get bad?"

"Probably pound them all back to Cybertron once I catch them all."

Suddenly there was the sound of an engine pulling up to the main doors. Starscream and the rest looked, "Well, well, well." He muttered as he went to stand. "Figured it wouldn't be too long."

* * *

Barricade stayed with Mikaela and reached for Miles. When he was on the ground, she headed to follow. When she got close, Starscream was talking to none other than Optimus himself, "You're like a turd that just won't flush, I swear, Prime." Starscream grimaced at the Autobot leader, "What are you doing here?"

Optimus Prime stood there eyeing Starscream in annoyance, "Starscream. I am not sure what is going on in those processors of yours, but would you mind telling me why I have Decepticons circling my base?"

Honestly, he had to hold back a snicker, although a smirk still crossed his face, "They're doing what now?" he asked, doing his best not to laugh. He figured they might do something like that.

"They've made a perimeter around my base. The ones on the ground arrived not long after the Seekers. What did you tell them to do?" Optimus asked, curious of the Seeker's intention.

"I didn't tell them to do anything against your base. Why do you always have to blame me?"

"You're their leader." Optimus deadpanned, "Care to explain why they're doing what they are doing?"

"I…" the Seeker paused in mock thought, "have absolutely _no_ idea. It's not like I can read their minds or anything."

"Why do you not know what your troops are doing?"

"Here it comes," Barricade muttered as she folded her arms.

"They are not my troops. I set them free. They are doing what they want to do,"

Optic ridges shot up on the blue and red mech, "Set them free? Explain."

"What is there to explain?" Starscream shrugged.

"You're letting them do what they want?"

"Is there an echo in here? I just said that didn't I…?"

"Call them off," Optimus put his hands on his hips.

Starscream snorted at Optimus, "Nope. Tell them to leave. I'm not their boss."

"We tried. They won't listen to us."

"Are they hurting anyone?"

"No, they're throwing manhole covers at us." The Autobot stated, "Ironhide is ready to shoot them."

Another half laugh escaped Starscream. "I think if they get shot it's their own stupid faults for being there, right?" The Seeker asked with a hidden smirk. "They're your problem, not mine."

"What kind of leader sets his troops free, anyway?"

"The Decepticon kind apparently," Starscream said slyly.

"You're nuts, Starscream. How do you know they're not going to kill people out there?"

"I don't." He left those words in the air, snatching Blacklight from the ground where he was running around like a complete fool. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take Blacklight into the sky." The Seeker walked past the Autobot leader and took off.

Optimus glanced to the others for an answer only to get a shrug. With that, he sighed and turned and left for his base.

* * *

_Yeah, 'Screamer... you're nuts :P But we love you anyway._

_However, I am sure there are a few people out there that are wondering what is going on in that head of yours._


	31. Bath Time

A/N: _Another short-_er_ one :) This one was fun :D  
_

_Let us see what Starscream is up to... Enjoy!_

* * *

No one was around. Or so the Seeker could see or sense. He was rather enjoying his time alone at his base, and as such, he decided on something that always made him feel better. Unbeknownst to most, he liked – no – he _loved_ to dance. It was something he didn't do often because he preferred privacy to call out this display.

He really didn't mind the humans' music. Some of it was rather good, especially Alternative, however, some of it sounded like a wheezing or dying Cybertronian. The Decepticon leader tuned the mainframe computer to play MP3s, going through each one until he came across something that tuned well with him. Starscream recognized the song as Better Now by Collective Soul. It fit his mood.

Unknown to the Seeker, a hand came around the side of the building and then optics followed. The black 'Con stopped dead in her tracks at what was before her. Here, Starscream was moving in ways she never saw before. She wondered if something was wrong with him.

She ducked back so he would not see her as she studied him. Then and there it made sense. The mech was actually dancing. The femme couldn't take her optics off the fluid movements of the Seeker as he bent, swayed and stepped. She had never seen him dance before.

As the music went to the next song, Real Wild Child, Barricade did her best not to snort out a laugh. Starscream kept moving, picking up the beat as the music changed and keeping with it. His legs were like wisps as he moved. _'Wild child. More like nuts,'_ the femme thought to herself.

The femme kept quiet while she observed him over the next few minutes, listening as the song Don't Stop Believin' began playing. Man did this Seeker pick some weird music. She watched him as he moved, keeping beat in such a way she didn't think it was possible given his obvious _not_-nimbleness from before. His legs moved and flounced, never losing pace, even when he seems like he would definitely fall, he caught himself and continued on._ 'Of course, keep perfect balance when you're dancing but can't when you're standing. Typical for you.'_

A small smirk played on her features while watched him as he turned and was rather enjoying seeing his body move. She would never admit to the fact she was actually staring at him. That was just messed up as everything else. Barricade continued to watch as he splayed beautifully in many ways and each way she was finding rather fascinating. She actually had to reprimand herself for wanting to walk up to the Seeker and run her hands along his silver armor. She had no idea where the thought had even come from, thus stood her ground and watched.

She had to hold back another snort when the music changed to Safety Dance. _'You certainly come from out of this world or any other world I know of for that matter.' _

He didn't skip a beat as he moved with the changing rhythm when the player went to Paralyzer, continually stretching and turning in ways that made Barricade want to touch him and stroke his armor even more. Just once.

She growled at herself… what was wrong with her today? He was absolutely _stunning_ when he danced. She never would have thought he enjoyed dancing – or be having the very creepy thoughts she was having about him.

Suddenly the music came to a halt and so did he. It was as if someone had paused the entire scenario, "Hope you enjoyed it." He said in a low tone. The only thing he heard was a scrape of metal and the roar of an engine leaving.

He righted himself with an cunning smirk.

* * *

A day later, Miles, who had been dropped off previously, walked up to the silver jet and planted himself on his front tires, "I'm bored. In my boredom, I decided you're getting a bath today, Star."

"A what?" That was random. "What for? I swear Skywarp is contagious."

Miles reached up and ran his finger down the underbelly of the Seeker and pulled it away, looked at it then turned it to him, "That's why." He wrinkled his nose, "Don't you guys have like showers or something?"

"Is that a trick question? We're in the middle of a desert. Sandblasting is not my idea of a shower."

The boy shrugged. He then turned at the sound of an engine. He nodded to the three joining him, "I know you have a hose here somewhere. 'Cade's getting one too. Dunno about Blacklight though, he's been a little shit recently."

"Well then at least I don't have to suffer alone. Get off my tires." Miles stood as Barricade came to a halt. The Seeker rolled forward a few inches. Blacklight burst from the femme and ran to Starscream. He climbed up and then proceeded to crawl all over him. Starscream didn't mind… at first.

Mikaela smirked and got out, watching Blacklight still climbing over Starscream. Her eyes then to Miles, "Where's the hose for the pretty lady?" Starscream remained silent, but inwardly wondered whom exactly the girl was referring to; her or the monster beside her.

"Didn't get it yet. I guess in all their vast smarts, they dunno what a shower is." Miles also watched Blacklight, hiking a brow at him.

Starscream was now interested in Blacklight's suddenly need to scurry on his body. To keep his mind off of the little claws and talons that went over him, he spoke to Miles. "I can give you one if you like, Miles." he said slyly. However possible that was while he was in his alt mode, he wasn't sure and he didn't feel like transforming. Plus, he was in the presence of a – what was it the girl referred to? Ah, yes… Barricade.

"Blacklight knock it off!" Barricade suddenly called, halting even Starscream's thoughts. "Get over here you little monster." She said in a low, warning tone.

Blacklight chirped and went to her, sitting on the push bar on her nose. "You have an entire base to yourself, get…" Blacklight whirred and turned, getting ready to bolt, "And stay out of trouble. I'm watching you, spawn of 'Screamer."

…Wait, no. Barricade wasn't what she said, she said a 'pretty lady'. Barricade was an adventure all unto herself – certainly not a pretty lady.

Miles continued on and got the hose as he laughed. He had turned it cold because hey, shock to the system and revenge is a bitch. He aimed and fired at Starscream.

Starscream had been musing himself on Ms.-Miles-of-Bad-Road when the cold struck his body. It was unexpected. He screeched from the assault to his temperature receptors, "Hey, hey, hey! That's cold!" Miles laughed so hard he had to stop hosing when the Seeker bobbed on his wheels and rolled backwards.

Mile tilted his head, "It's cold in space too. What's the difference?" he shrugged and with a stuck out tongue, he sprayed again.

* * *

Blacklight meandered his way back into the building where his creators were. He watched Starscream a moment as Miles sprayed. At least they knew how to have fun. He made his way to Barricade with a few chirps and climbed in, content to sit in his hold for now. He would also be able to avoid the cold water.

* * *

The Seeker grumbled something incoherently while Miles pointed the sprayer up and over the jet. Starscream clicked loudly a few times as his entire body seemed like it would unfold, but instead, all of the panels lifted and shook the gathered water off right toward Miles. Miles jumped backwards but it didn't work too well. He hadn't expected that much water to have stuck to the Seeker. When Starscream was satisfied Miles was drenched, the panels lowered back into an F-22 again. "You forget I am not a typical F-22."

Miles dripped of water. "I didn't forget." In retaliation, he glared up at the jet and fired right into an air duct. He wasn't sure if it would be shockingly cold or not, though he hoped it would.

The Seeker actually managed to leap off of his wheels as he transformed and skidded back on his aft, glaring at Miles, "You! I should stomp on you! Do you have any idea how cold that was?"

"Guess you should think twice before drenching me, huh?" Miles said as he shook his head of the water dripping into his face, "Turn abouts fair play."

"I hate you," Starscream folded back down and inched back into his spot. Miles only went back to spraying.

The boy wasn't entirely sure when he came to the conclusion that it was gonna take a really long time to wash a full sized jet that was longer than a semi, "We are gonna be here all day."

"Bet ya won't wanna do this again. You wanted to do it, suffer and make use of yourself."

"You suck."

"Shut up before I trample your squishy ass. Get washing."

"You're a real jerk."

"You're learning!"

"Loser."

Miles lifted the hose and brought it closer, making Starscream suddenly reverse when he aimed right for the Seeker's intakes again, "I wonder how you would react to a cold enema." The boy ignored him as he finally got around to the tails; he fired it across the tips, watching Starscream shift them as he hit other sensitive spots, "one of these days I would like to find out." The Seeker mumbled as Miles continued to spray over him until at least some of him was wet.

While he did this, Barricade had called Mikaela in closer. When the girl sat down and shut the door, Barricade told her something. Starscream really thought nothing of it until Mikaela went to Miles. Miles listened, keeping the water going as he did so. Finally, he nodded and moved on.

* * *

Mikaela took a sponge from a bucket that was filled and held it out in front of her, eyeing the prow that she intended to get with it. When she approached Barricade, the femme suddenly backed up just out of her reach, "You can't be serious. I thought you were joking."

"Surprise, surprise. Get over here." The girl pointed to the ground in front of her as if commanding a dog. She didn't move for a long moment and then suddenly she hopped forward, trying to land the sponge on the Mustang. Barricade backed up again, just out of her reach.

"Piss off. I don't need a bath."

* * *

As the two bickered and played tag, there was a sudden screech and the sounds of clicking as Starscream quickly transformed and darted away from Miles next to a wall, glaring at him with what appeared to be indignity. The sound made femme and girl stop to look, but neither of them were wondering what was going on, they just didn't know when to expect it.

Miles lifted the hose to his face and blew the nozzle as if it were a gun. All the while smirking at the Seeker, who was now glaring at Barricade, "What did you tell him?"

"Me? I didn't tell him a thing." Barricade replied, doing her best to hold back a snicker.

"You did!"

"I didn't say a thing to Miles! Mikaela did!"

"You gave him the idea, didn't you?" Starscream's optics went to Mikaela, letting her know he was into their ploy, they were both guilty. His left thruster sputtered as it restarted, spraying black water and turbine soot all over the wall. It expanded and contracted a few times as it cleared itself, a whine coming from them as he boosted each one to dry them off.

Miles watched some kind of black stuff decorate the wall, "Told you, you needed a bath, man," he pointed with the hose to behind the Seeker, "look at that shit."

All the while Starscream glared at Barricade, wondering where she had come up with the idea that spraying cold water up someone's thrusters was fun. His glare turned on the boy, "One of these days, human… I hope to bear witness to that really cold enema." He stepped back to Miles and transformed, "Get washing. Do that again and you'll find yourself in one of my holds until you get a cramp."

Mikaela waved a hand, "Don't listen to him. He doesn't make good on his threats." She teased. "Totally unbecoming of a Decepticon." She then turned back to Barricade and lunged at her again when she thought the femme might be preoccupied with Starscream's discomfort. She was surprised how quickly Barricade moved, had she been ready on the gas the whole time?

"Man, she's fast." Miles commented as he watched the Mustang bolt in reverse.

"It's her job. You think I keep her around for her personality? You're nuts!" Starscream grinned.

"Yeah, bite me, Seeker." Barricade grunted.

Was that an invitation? "You'd enjoy it too much."

Mikaela sighed, "You're getting a bath, 'Cade. Don't make me get Starscream to sit on you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind restraining you." She did well in hiding the smirk that was threatening to come as she remembered the two in their rather interesting crisis at the Autobots' base.

"He won't." Her voice held a tone that could be understood as a challenge. Perhaps it was.

Pin the femme down for some washing torture? That sounded like fun. "Oh? I won't, huh? Don't bet on it youngling."

The femme grumbled, realizing Starscream really would. She then growled at the 'youngling' comment, "Look who's talking, 'Screamer. You're only like what? A breem older than me? Shut up."

* * *

Starscream watched as Mikaela wet Barricade from nose to spoiler, having finally leapt onto her hood and refused to move until Barricade agreed to a bath. As the water dropped down her armor, she sparkled in a manner he hadn't ever noticed before. Maybe because he hadn't seen what water could do on armor since it never seemed to rain here. Whatever the case, it reminded him of a young galaxy – something he found most appealing in his studies of space. He barely felt Miles move up over the middle of his tail, dragging the hose across his wing and start washing there as he watched the femme.

When Mikaela started scrubbing the femme down, Barricade began purring from the touches of the girl. Hey, it felt good. This purr got the attention of the mech in her presence unbeknownst to her. Starscream was enjoying the scrub Miles was giving him as well but he wasn't purring. He listened to her as if it were a song he could not get enough of, even going as far as inching toward her. He had also become eerily quiet.

Stepping closer to Starscream, the boy wondered how and why he had moved. Miles went back to washing and assumed the Seeker was relaxing or whatever. Come to think of it, was he even enjoying the wash? He hadn't said a peep!

Starscream was amazed at Barricade's sound. Her purr was so soft and gentle – completely opposite of what he figured would come from her – it was very attractive. The Seeker wondered if Blacklight got to hear those purrs often. He had only heard her purr to him once and that was the day he had recovered from near death, but it didn't sound like this.

On Cybertron, purrs held different tones, each one having a different use. There was rumbling, or growling and some were meant only for Sparklings. He distinctly knew this one was of content. Obviously, the femme trusted Mikaela with her life. But… did that mean she trusted himself as well? She was in his presence and purring.

"Hey, 'Star, you still awake?"

"Yup," the Seeker replied quickly as he continued to listen to Barricade.

"Can ya pay attention? You nearly hit me with your rudder?"

"Yeah," His left tail turned, giving Miles the chance to clean the underside of it and between the body of the jet and the tail when it sat at rest. Starscream's attention went back to the femme. He hadn't noticed how he was seeing her less eye-catching as a hunter and more attractive as a femme. In all of his years, he had never given a femme a second thought. Not until now.

He wouldn't go about telling her that though. She'd probably floor him for finding her attractive. While in this form, she couldn't bitch that he was staring at her, in which he was now shamelessly doing. She couldn't see, so why not?

He was considered one of the most attractive mechs on Cybertron and he would be lying if he had said he didn't have femmes falling at his feet since he was sharred into maturity. He used to use that to his advantage in rank, yet he never touched a femme. He gave himself a quick moment to wonder if she would ever allow him to court her. Then again, why would he want to?

Barricade was one of the meanest and most cantankerous femmes he had ever come to know. He thought it was a personality glitch because everyone apparently had one. He then realized that this was always Barricade. She never put up a façade to hide. She was based off a really bad assumption.

Would he really want to be with a femme that even he knew to avoid, though? Absolutely not. She may be the only femme left alive, and he might be a leader, but that didn't mean that he was going to try to court with her at any time. He figured if and when she was ready to take a mate, she would let whomever she wanted, to know.

Until then, he would guard her – with his life if he had to. Her survival was of utmost importance – she was the femme creator of his Sparkling, after all, and he had nearly lost them both already once.

While Miles washed him, he allowed himself to think about the Sparkling in the femme's hold. Barricade was strong. She was smart. She was a survivor… All qualities that Blacklight would hopefully show as he grew. Offhandedly he considered what a good leader Blacklight would make if he inherited all of that from her.

Before long, everyone else had stopped what they were doing when they realized Starscream was just a little too quiet. He hadn't noticed that he was now being stared at. He was lost in his own little world as he continued to muse about Barricade and Blacklight. It wasn't often he would allow himself these thoughts and then he got the feeling he was being watched. He surprised himself that he hadn't even noticed right away, being delved into his thoughts. The mech grunted as he felt a knock on his fuselage, "Hey, 'Star, you awake?"

"Huh? What? Of course, I'm awake. It's not like I randomly fall pass out or into recharge. I'm not Prowl."

"Ha!" a voice came from Barricade, remembering how he went face first at her admitting about Prowl.

Everyone looked to the femme, then to Starscream. "You got awfully quiet up there." Mikaela noted slyly.

"Yeah… well…" He wasn't about to tell anyone why he was spacing out.

"He's probably staring at the sexy femme in front of him," Mikaela sneered.

Starscream remained stubbornly silent. The seeker rumbled as he watched Barricade suddenly transform, stand there, and watch him. Barricade snapped her attention to Mikaela then her optics furrowed as she glared at Starscream, wondering if the girl was right. Was he staring at her like that?

"'Screamer…" Barricade rumbled in a low tone.

"What? Just… Give me a minute, would ya? I'm… doing something." He knew he absolutely _failed_ at lying right there. The master of lies, beat by his own game.

As he stared, he tuned out everything. All of his attention was diverted to Barricade. He hadn't even noticed her approaching him until she knocked on his nose, "You better not be staring at me you perverted mech."

Relenting, he snapped at her, "So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it, femme?"

"I know what makes you tick, 'Screamer. Keep staring at me and I can make that ticking stop." She growled and moved away from him.

What a mean creature. How Blacklight could possibly be happy with that femme was beyond him, really. "Stop calling me that." The species was as good as extinct as far as he was concerned if they depended on _her_ for procreation.

* * *

After the washing, Starscream transformed. Barricade was staring at him. At first he didn't notice. He only noticed the snickering. When he looked down at the two humans who were staring at him and snickering, he grunted. "Problem?"

"Not at all."

"What's wrong then?"

"You should pay more attention to things stuck on you, and not on femmes in front of you."

"What? Why?" Starscream looked down and his jaw dropped. On his shoulder was a purple rectangle stuck to him. It read 'I am not a giant, it is _you_ who's _tiny_.' The Seeker snorted and picked it off and flicked it, all the while he was glaring at Miles, "What...?"

Miles only shrugged as he went to put the hose away. "You'll get your come-up-ins, Miles." Starscream muttered as he stepped away, headed for the doors.

* * *

A couple of hours after Barricade had left, Starscream was simply relaxing._ "Starscream, we have an emergency out here! We need you, now!"_ The voice came at him through the previously silent trine spread-link.

"TC?" Starscream stilled, "Was that you? What's wrong, TC? Answer me!" He became frantic when nothing returned to him. Was his Trine hurt?

After a pregnant silence, Skywarp's voice came to him._ "There was a disagreement out here, apparently. I don't know exactly. It's not exactly friendly out here. More Autobots are showing with Decepticons. Primus, this doesn't look good."_

"Who started it?"

"_We don't know, 'Screamer. There's new Autobots out here. Optimus is on his way as well."_

Starscream thought about what could have happened. Everything was going smoothly, the next thing, not everything was fine. "I will be there shortly. Get what information you can."

* * *

_So that's why he did that! So he could dance :P Who knew? lol_

_The playlist for BS is on my profile page. Updated :D_


	32. From Messes to Answers

A/N: _ This one did not turn out like I thought it would, but hey :) It happens!_

_Poor Starscream can't catch a break, can he?  
_

* * *

It was speculated to have been about Starscream firing in Optimus' direction because they were mad and yeah, enough said. The snowball from the Pit started rolling.

All the Autobot's optics saw was Skids, one of the new arrivals, and Drag Strip lunge for each other. At that, Mud Flap called in other Autobots, saying something about a possible Decepticon threat. Well that just riled all of the Autobots up.

And of course, Stunticons never travelled alone. Once Mud Flap made himself present, he shot at Drag Strip to get him off of Skids. He would do whatever it took to protect his brother. That's about the time that Breakdown moved in. And thus this mess just made itself even worse…

* * *

"_We've been attacked!"_Mud Flap called over the Autobot spread-link.

"What happened?" Blaster received the incoming call and immediately responded.

"_Two Decepticons are out here! The silver one went for Skids!"_ There was a shot clearly heard through the open line as Mud Flap fired at Breakdown, who appeared to be headed for the two.

Prowl and Optimus glanced at each other, both of them were worried. Mud Flap and Skids were the other set of Autobot twins – younger than Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They also didn't really know what was going on between the Autobots and Decepticons, seeing as they were too busy playing to have listened.

The Autobot commander and Prowl shot up from their seat and headed for the door, "Ratchet!"

"I'm on it Prime!" Ratchet came up behind them as they all practically dived into their alt modes and headed out of the base. "First Aid, stay here!"

"Red Alert, keep an eye on the base!" Prowl called as the red mech headed for them. He knew this was a personal dispute, especially after his talk with Starscream. Red Alert would only complicate things more than they already were. Then again, Starscream had set the Decepticons free, so perhaps they were using Starscream's decision to attack?

* * *

Barricade had been listening in on the main spread-link when it suddenly burst to life that there was a fight escalating in a remote location. Mikaela jumped when Barricade suddenly cursed loudly. She looked to the femme in question. Barricade growled and cursed again, this time louder, "What is it Barricade? What's wrong?"

Miles turned in his seat, where he had been talking to Mikaela about the news and whatnot, he looked over at the femme as well, also curious what had her cursing.

"This is stupid!" she growled, "Come on you two, I may be needed to assist," The femme barely gave them time to dive in as she took off. The humans inside of her squirmed to sit, trying to hold on as the car took off. Blacklight stayed in the back seat.

"Assist? Assist in what?" Miles asked as he went to find his seat.

"The war LadiesMan217 was hoping to come about. What else?" The femme replied as she opened her lines for the two to hear.

"Oh, shit,"

Barricade sent the audio to the teens from the main spread-link. "Well isn't that a good way to get unwanted attention," Mikaela deadpanned bitterly before her attention was perked to the Decepticon lines when she heard a frantic voice that sounded a lot like Skywarp.

* * *

"_No TC, I need you behind me!" _the voice called, _"Behind me, hurry!"_

"_What in the pit… Who is _that_?"_ TC's voice cried out as he suddenly banked from a shot. _"I think we're outnumbered…"_ Thundercracker droned as he saw the new Autobots coming he hadn't seen on Earth before. He made for a wide turn, watching with the rest of the Seekers.

Thundercracker was giving and getting information on the trine's line as Starscream approached. There was a blast over the main spread-link and a scream. A few seconds later, Skywarp nearly yelled,_ "Damnit, I'm hit!_ _I dunno what they used, but it hurt!"_

"_What do you mean? They actually fired on you? What in the Pit is going on?" _Starscream's voice returned him.

"_Yes, they fired on me! I think it was one of the new Autobots!" _

"_Whoa, watch out, Ramjet, Watch it!"_ the black, red and white Seeker suddenly barrel rolled.

"_All Seekers scatter! Watch the Autobot twins! _Both_ of them!" _Thrust called as he fired a beam at the unknown Autobot in retaliation, "_Where is Starscream?!"_

"_I'm on my way, would someone mind telling me what is going on?" _Starscream's voice carried the annoyance he was feeling well.

"_Sideswipe's got me!" _Thrust's voice suddenly called. All Thrust knew is that he was going to go down if the twin didn't get off. _"Obviously someone got their stories wrong!"_

_

* * *

_

Get off of me Autobot," Thrust pitched upward, but Sideswipe held on.

"No way, this is like air surfing!" the red warrior sneered, didn't do anything but ride the Seeker like a surfboard.

"Off!" Thrust rolled upside down. When Sideswipe was hanging onto his tails, he realized the twin could control his flight and he couldn't shake him like that really well either.

* * *

"_Holy shit, watch it, TC! An Autobot has you targeted!"_ At that moment, a shot was fired on Smokescreen to keep him off his target that swiftly flew over.

"_All of you STOP!"_ Breakdown called.

"_Got the Bumblebot!" _Called a mech, Mikaela recognized him as Drag Strip.

"_Hope he got insurance!"_ The girl guessed that it was either Breakdown or Runamuck by the voice.

"_He clipped my wi-"_ and static followed.

"_Dirge!"_ Thrust's voice called over the lines, _"Damnit Breakdown, what is going on out there? My ETA is 2 minutes, where's Ramjet? Ramjet!" _The Trine leader finally had gotten Sideswipe off of him and was headed back.

"_On my way boss, had an Autobot on me like you, now let's wipe up this game."_

"_Since when did this turn into a fucking war!?"_ The sound of missile fire made Mikaela and Miles both jump as they listened.

* * *

"What the hell man!" the girl asked worriedly, "What happened?"

"Apparently a fight broke out and it's escalating." Barricade replied, moving as fast as she could.

"Escalat_ing_? You mean escalat_ed_!" Miles nearly yelled, "They're firing on each other, 'Cade!"

"It's when they start killing each other, should you worry." The femme muttered.

* * *

There was a faint voice as Optimus also called to his men in the fray down the Autobot spread link,_ "Autobots stand down! Cease fire!"_

"_All of you, calm!"_ This time it was Prowl. _"What is the story?"_

"_It was Drag Strip!"_ Skids called. _"We started arguing, got into a scuffle and before I know it, Mud Flap arrived and shot at someone else, I couldn't even tell. The Decepticons are all here and have been firing at us as well."_

Prowl and Optimus pushed faster.

* * *

When Starscream arrived, he was not happy with what he was seeing. He'd hoped this wouldn't happen. Perhaps he was a little premature in thinking they could handle themselves without his guidance. He wanted to know why this was happening, but for now, he just wanted it to stop._ "All of you cease fire!" _his voice nearly screamed over the spread-link, "_NOW!" _

"_You expect us to stand around when we have random Autobots is shooting at us? Or better yet, the Autobot twins trying to ground us?"_ Dirge retorted bitterly. _"They started it!"_

"_What ones?"_ The Seeker asked heatedly.

"_New ones,"_

"_You idiots can't last a week without me."_ Starscream growled,_ "Fly you idiot, just… just _fly_! Get out of firing range! Fall back, I said! Don't make me tell you again!"_

_

* * *

_

Having finally heard enough of the battle from a distance away, it was time to put an end to the fighting. Before he had gotten close, however, he dropped something, unaware to everyone. If the Autobots wouldn't be so damned paranoid, none of this would have even happened. It was meaningless and a waste of energy and resources._ "Attention all Decepticons:" _a new voice droned out,_ "Protect your audio receptors," _

Mikaela and Miles both perked, having never heard the voice before. Barricade slammed on her brakes, bouncing the girl in her seat off of her door as she went sideways, stopping farther away where the supposed battle was taking place. Mikaela pried Miles out of her lap.

"It's best we stop here. Something wicked this way comes," Barricade suddenly said cryptically.

"Huh?"

"Soundwave's here,"

"What about Soundwave?" Miles asked.

"Look," the femme said, "Up," she finished when Miles looked in the wrong area, "see that little speck up there?"

"That strange looking jet?"

"Yeah, now cover your ears, and I will try to drown out as much as I can,"

"What? Why? What are you drowning out?" Just as the girl finished, a low tone came from everywhere at once. It was low in vibration and rose higher, higher, chirping integrated with it along with static, and sine waves. The humans slammed their hands over their ears from the assault. The high pitched tones made their teeth hurt, "What the hell is that?" she called, but her voice was drowned out with the sound. Blacklight himself was screeching as loudly as he could as the sound assaulted his audio receptors.

Starscream watched the human reactions and all of the Autobots and some Decepticons jerk and fall or stop to cover their audios, Starscream's calmer voice came over the Decepticon main spread-link,_ "Alright ,alright, enough, 'Wave, you're gonna kill the humans. And if you hurt my Sparkling, I'll have to hurt you."_

With a few more chirps the sound ceased as did everyone's fighting. Miles sat up and looked out, his ears still ringing as if he'd been at a concert for five straight hours. "What… the fuck… _was_ that?" He watched as the mech made his way to the ground, transformed and stood there not far from Starscream.

"Yeah," Barricade said. "I'm really glad he can't use that often."

Not even bothering to ask why, Mikaela wanted to know what. "You mean he uses sound as an actual _weapon_?"

"Thundercracker can as well. Very effective,"

"No wonder they call him Soundwave,"

"Indeed." The femme started toward the mess, getting closer. When they arrived, both of the leaders were standing at the front between their troops now yelling at each other. Mikaela couldn't hear because they were too far away, but she knew by their movements and expressions it wasn't a fight over the sand.

When Barricade stopped, Mikaela quickly got out of the car and looked on with Miles who was followed by a very curious Blacklight. Now they heard it. Blacklight squeaked in alarm.

* * *

"I warned you to back off!" Starscream's optics went to the femme for a moment while looking for his Sparkling, making sure he was alright, then back to Optimus who had arrived a few minutes beforehand. "But your little wanna bes have to start something they have no idea about!"

"We did back off, Starscream. This was unexpected. Apparently it was a disagreement with the new twins and the Stunticons."

The Seeker grimaced, "And you said I needed a leash on my men?" Starscream looked around, daring any of them to fire now, "Look who's talking."

"Drag Strip told me about you 'freeing' the Decepticons! This isn't orthodox, Starscream, They are running rampant!" Skids called, defending himself.

"No, I think you need to shut your vocal processors while you're ahead. It seems you've caused enough trouble as it is. They don't want to go around destroying things like you idiots seem to think,"

"Oh really? Then explain why they were chasing Barricade all over the city one day?" a black and blue mech named Smokescreen called out.

Alright, if he had to explain this in stupid terms, he would, just so they would stop. If they wanted to know, he would tell them."The Autobot younglings were in on that too that day. They were _all_ having fun – Barricade as well. Don't you _dare_ judge a situation until you know it all. I thought you were at least a little bit intelligent."

"That doesn't explain your acts of freeing the Decepticons!" Skids continued. However smart it was, no one really cared. Optimus and Prowl looked at each other. They could learn something by remaining silent in all of this. Of course, if something erupted, they'd certainly put a stop to it, but now it was just banter. "I heard that when they first arrived and killed those fighter pilots. Explain that, Decepticon." Optimus shot the young Autobot a glare.

"Once a Decepticon _always_ a Decepticon," muttered Bluestreak angrily from the sidelines. He had a hard time forgiving the Decepticons for ruining his home and taking his family from him.

* * *

And that's when the earlier delivered package made itself known. It headed between Optimus and Starscream, moving too quick to be felt until it was just below them. There was nothing but a rumble and the ground began to break apart as something burst from underground. The surprise in itself stopped everyone in their tracks. In the he dust and dirt that spewed there was distinct clicking just before the surprise landed on the dirt.

When the dust settled, everyone stared at the brownish-tan spindly, sharp looking mech that only stared back. No one even recognized him in this form. Mikaela and Miles were staring curiously at him while back by Barricade, who was standing protectively over Blacklight. The tension could have been cut with a butter knife.

"What is this?" Starscream asked, pointing to the small mech. He looked to the Autobots, seeing quickly they had no idea. Then he glanced back at the Decepticons who were only shrugging. "Well someone around here has to know."

A few seconds later, everyone's attention went to another sound. They all watched Soundwave come in and transform, headed for what had made all of the racket. When he landed, he stepped closer to Starscream, "It's Skorponok."

Starscream looked back at the small mech and tilted his head, "Skorponok? Where in the pit did he come from?" His optics diverted to Soundwave, looking for an answer. "I thought he was killed."

The humans only stared at the very pointy mech. Skorponok glanced at them all, hoping to have seen Blackout. After going through them all, he let out a disappointed chuff and his optics caught a glimpse of the Sparkling. He stared at Blacklight. Blacklight only stared back, wondering what that thing was, where it had come from and if it was dangerous.

Instantly, Skorponok moved from his place and went toward the Sparkling, curious about him. Blacklight squeaked and instantly Barricade stomped toward Skorponok as he approached and grabbed Blacklight out of the way, afraid for her Sparkling. In that moment, Skorponok passed them, jumped and had become a scorpion before he hit the ground and went under once again, frightened he was going to be attacked by Barricade.

"What was that? It looked like… like a scorpion, dude!" Miles said as he watched the mech jump and transform then vanish back under the earth.

All of the humans were staring, however it was Will that spoke up as he made his way to Ironhide. "It's that one from Qatar."

"I see that. Hopefully it doesn't plan on skewering anymore humans." Epps replied.

Meanwhile, Starscream was now glaring at Soundwave while pointing in Barricade's direction. "Explain that."

"I have nursed him back to health after I recovered him from the deserts in Africa." Soundwave replied simply. Starscream eyed Soundwave suspiciously.

"You need to hold better to your men _and_ drones, it seems Starscream." Ironhide muttered, waiting for Skorponok to return.

"Shut up, hypocrite." Starscream heard Ravage mutter. Really, he was glad Skorponok had come; it had stopped everyone.

"It's for the safety of the humans." Ironhide eyed the cat-like Decepticon warily.

"Oh my word, don't you have a mute button? You're as bad as Optimus!" Starscream shook his head as he put his hand to his face. There was a snicker from near Ironhide.

Suddenly Ironhide whipped out an arm and cuffed Sideswipe. "Shut up, youngling. Officer affair."

"Wow, you were told," Sam chuckled at the red warrior, he abruptly stopped when Sideswipe looked down at him.

"Your army will continue to be considered threats and dangerous by the human's government." Skids continued.

Optimus looked over at him. "Stop now, Skids. Where's your brother?"

Starscream hadn't even heard Optimus, his optics staying on the mini-bot. "Dangerous? The Autobots are just as dangerous as the Decepticons are. Accidents can and will happen, no matter the faction."

"I still think it's a trap." Called Bumblebee, still nursing the wound he had received earlier. There was a thump on his shoulder from a hand that belonged to Sunstreaker. He was glaring at him. Bumblebee returned the glare as he continued, "I bet this was some ploy by Starscream. They're dangerous! Remember what they did on Cybertron?"

"And the Autobots weren't? It takes two to tango." Miles stopped at Starscream's feet, still looking for the mech that had vanished underground.

"We were _defending_ ourselves and our planet!" Miles looked up at Starscream and Starscream glanced down to him. They both shrugged at each other. No argument there.

"How do we know you're not going to turn on everyone, Starscream? Primus as my witness, you've done it before." Mirage stated.

"You don't. I guess you'll just have to trust me won't you?" Starscream sneered.

"And look what happens. We end up in a big fight because of hostilities over you shooting that can."

"It was a coffee can. I can't help it that your communication skills blow. I guess you Autobots need to be more clear with each other."

* * *

Behind the arguing, Breakdown had elbowed Runabout who in turn elbowed him back, both of them getting tired of the bickering as they found something far more fun to do. They started this silent banter until clanks were well heard behind Starscream. Suddenly Breakdown shoved Runabout, who fell into Drag Strip and then he shoved Runabout back, sending him back at Breakdown, which in turn annoyed Runamuck as soon as he went over.

The shoving soon turned into grabbing and pulling and then within all the dust, one got the other down and then another went down as the clanking got louder until a playful brawl broke out. Starscream muttered something and only turned his head and shook it at them. Now was not the time.

"Look they're fighting!" Called Sam, who had been unbelievably quiet except for the thing with Sideswipe. The teen then watched them as more dust flew up, bodies hit the ground, they scuffled, and others joined in, including Dirge, completely forgetting the talk going on. "Somebody stop them!"

The Decepticon Commander's head whipped around to meet who had said that and he tilted his head curiously at Sam, "Are you like… _defective_ or something? Really?" He asked with a condescending tone, "Perhaps you got run over by Bumblebee and cracked your skull, hmm?"

"What?" the teen retorted, backing closer to the yellow scout.

"They're playing, you nimrod," Starscream sighed, "A dime a dozen, I tell you," he muttered as he gave a disbelieving look to Optimus.

Barricade snorted, having kept silent this entire time, she decided to speak. "Seriously Prime, what is it you're feeding them? Plates of stupid followed by a helping of ignorant on the side?"

Mikaela was heard snickering in the background. Miles was downright rolling. Sam was glaring daggers at them both while Blacklight only watched from his perch on Barricade's shoulder. He was still apprehensive about going on the ground while that… whatever it was – was still underground.

Barricade approached slowly, still not liking the idea of so many mechs in one spot. She stopped a distance away, yet considerably closer to Starscream than anyone else. In that moment, Blacklight went to Starscream, crawling along Barricade's body and down. When he chirped up to Starscream, the Seeker reached down and grabbed him, set him on his shoulder, chirping and clicking at him the entire time.

The new Autobots stopped at the sight. There was what everyone at the base had been talking about. The legendary Sparkling of the great Starscream himself. Their optics stayed on the Seeker, waiting for something to happen and they were all dumbstruck when Starscream held Blacklight tenderly. Their optics then followed from where the infant had come from and fell on Barricade. And there was the femme. The _last_ living femme. "You weren't joking, she is good looking," Smokescreen muttered to Sunstreaker.

Prowl only gave a glare in Smokescreen's direction.

The silver Seeker gave them no attention, his was on Blacklight, who was snuggling up next to his neck, near the warm cables there. Starscream smiled at his little one as he went to touch him. His entire demeanor seemed to change and clicked and whirred back at him. The Autobots watched the interaction and the fact that Blacklight wasn't afraid of his mech creator at all. When he finally saw them all watching him, he glared at them all. "Mine."

"It's sad, really." Starscream continued to run his claws over his infant as well, "The supposed evil and ruthless Decepticons being less annoying than the heroic Autobots." He grinned, "…And I use heroic _very_ loos – _OUCH_!" The Seeker suddenly grabbed the Sparkling and pried him off. His other hand shot up to the spot Blacklight had been previously. Blacklight only gave him a troublesome little grin.

The Seeker's optics went to Barricade who was snickering to herself. "_Your_ Sparkling bit me."

"I thought you just said he was_ yours_." The femme sneered.

"When he's biting, he's _yours_." The Seeker glanced at the Sparkling again who just had 'the look' and chirped at him. "I dare you, you little runt." He warned. Blacklight only grinned at him some more and made his way to his neck again.

By the time all of this was through, most everyone was either dumbstruck or snickering at the interaction. Starscream was outwardly expression affection toward the Sparkling. Unheard of. He only glared at them all as Blacklight made his way back to his neck. Optimus watched with a well hidden grin. It was clear now. Prowl must have been right. "Maybe you need to talk to Keller,"

Starscream looked from his Sparkling to Optimus and smirked, "I already have."

No one expected that. No one knew he had talked to Keller, surely the Secretary would have told them. "You really expect us to believe that?" Ironhide asked in annoyance.

"Why not? Ask him yourself. This conversation is over." The young Seeker turned, now eyeing the 'Cons who had been snickering behind his back. It was when he turned, did most of them bust out laughing at him. Of course, a bit embarrassed, yet still proud, he went to addressing his own issues, "All _Decepticons_, back to base and build a bigger brig. You're all going in there." He nodded to them.

Skorponok came up out of the ground, this time quieter and stayed in his scorpion form. Mikaela and Miles were still staring at him, but he simply headed for Soundwave and climbed up his body, content to latch onto his back like he had done with Blackout. Boy, did he miss Blackout. Soundwave jerked and twitched until Skorponok settled.

The ones who called themselves Decepticons or preferred to stay Decepticons turned, intent on leaving the field without another word, only growly glances. When it was confirmed that all were going, he nodded again. "There's a new rule. Fight your own battles. I'm tired of it. Seriously, you're pissing me off."

Optimus had heard him and glanced at the Autobots who were now looking to him, "Back to base, Autobots."

_­_

* * *

It was a few days later, after Optimus Prime had spoken to Keller did he get the strangest list.

Even though he wasn't exactly intruding on Starscream's little… whatever it was he had going on, he still knew to watch for suspicious things, which this information was, because it had been given by someone who chose to remain anonymous.

Optimus looked down his data pad. He scrolled through what he'd found to be some of the more interesting headlines that had not been commonly seen.

The first on the list was a digital billboard that ended up missing from a busy local highway. As he read down the report, he was astonished that no one saw anything except for it disappearing. He would have to get back to that one later. It was still considered unexplained.

The next on the strange list were TVs. He would have passed it by except that there were eyewitnesses to the event. They claimed loud noises around the store that night and that they passed out. They also woke up in the middle of the store _taped_ to the floor by their feet with duct tape. Who in their right mind would tape a person to a floor? The person recalled nearly every large flat screen TV was gone when they woke up. This was also to have been reported unsolved and unexplained, because the cameras saw nothing, had no extra time or blackout time. The military claimed terrorists and people bought it.

"_Prowl can you come to my office a moment?"_ Optimus' voice called over the Autobot officer link.

Prowl walked into the office a few minutes later, "Yes, Optimus?"

Yes, this kind of thing was unusual, but he had to admit stealing a billboard was just… there was no real reason. "Explain to me something." He pointed at the data pad and then looked to his SiC, "How does one steal a digital billboard and not get seen?"

Prowl thought about it. He had no logical explanation for it. "Aliens."

Optimus hiked an optic ridge, "You're serious? Why do you think they'd want a digital billboard?"

Prowl only shrugged.

Optimus nodded and then glanced at the next one on the list, all the while wondering when a good time to talk to Starscream about this would be. Maybe he knew something.

Next on the list actually involved deaths, which caught his attention quickly. Computer equipment vanished – Rather good computer equipment. It looked more like it were a shoot out, but it had to have been orchestrated rather well, because there was only 2 bodies found and the security was top notch. Again the cameras had not seen a thing. Optimus' optics fell on what was noted by the government to have been terrorists.

Jet fuel mysteriously evaporated. "How exactly does jet fuel just up and disappear?"

"I do not know for sure, Optimus." Prowl replied, though he could suspect.

"It seems the Air Force Bases – particularly Nellis – and a few air ports are reporting mysteriously disappearing fuel." Of course, the occurrence hadn't been publicized, but it was also said to have been terrorists. The humans seemed to cry 'terrorist' a lot.

There was a long pause. As if Optimus was contemplating something. Finally he spoke, "Manhole covers."

"Manhole covers?" Prowl thought about it a moment. In fact, Optimus had left to speak to Starscream back when the Decepticons were at their base. Thus began a game called throwing-manhole-covers-back-and-forth-to-see-who-could-hit-who. Of course, both sides claimed they were doing their damndest to hit one another. Primus, was everyone's aim off that day. Sometimes things are just better left unsaid. "At least we know where they got them, Prime."

* * *

_I hope no one was confused with that. And yes, Skids and Mud Flap have arrived - and yes... they're twins. Scary... I am so happy this story is Decepticon-centric, really... lol And, yes I gave Skorponok a bi-pedal form. (If I could draw him, I would. He's like a million times better looking the way he would appear here than I ever seen in stores.)  
_


	33. A Not So Minor Annoyance

A/N: _I just gotta say it. It thrills me to know so many ppl enjoy this story! I have a ball writing it as well lol_

_And with that, I leave you this. Enjoy!_

* * *

Around 2 weeks had gone by. Everyone was leaving everyone alone for now. This time was used to rest, relax and do whatever good Autobots did and evil Decepticons did.

It started on a weekend. He didn't even know what was going on. Just that his servos and gyros felt weird – no, it was more like his entire body. It was the same with his Energon lines. And if that wasn't enough, he got strange sensations through his entire proto-form. The feelings crept up on him and woke him out of a dead recharge. At first he hadn't bothered anyone about it, sure that it would go away. And when it continued throughout the day, he considered that maybe a bath would help alleviate it.

Blacklight meandered to the girl's apartment and peeked in the various windows he could see into without climbing on the side of the building. He spied Mikaela sitting at the table writing something down and figured while she was busy, he could slip into the house and steal the water tub. With an excited chirp, he ran to the door and opened it.

Mikaela looked up when she heard the door, not expecting anyone. She furrowed her brows at the site of Blacklight standing there, "I thought I said you weren't allowed in here."

"_**Bath."**_Mikaela looked to the Sparkling in surprise. She heard it clear as day, yet she knew he only chirped.

She considered that maybe she was imagining things. "What?"

Another chirp. _**"Bath."**_ Mikaela wrinkled her nose and stood up. She figured she could just accept that she suddenly could understand the Sparkling, but she was going to have a talk with Barricade about it. Maybe it was normal communication.

"Only as long as I can fill your mother up with the water. You made a disaster of the house, shoo little cretin." She made moves with her hands and arms.

Blacklight stood there for a moment defiantly and stared at her before he bolted for the stairs. Mikaela nearly tripped over her own feet as she ran after him, "Blacklight! Get back here!"

She could hear scuffling on the other floor and looked up with a growl. After debating on how to get him back out of her home, she marched up the stairs, prepared to yank him out kicking and screaming.

Blacklight had heard her coming and waited at the door to the bathroom for her.

"_**Bath!"**_ As she ran to get in, he slammed it shut. She nearly hit her nose off of the door and grabbed the handle and went to open it, finding it locked. She would have yelled, but instead pointed sternly at the door, "You're cleaning up any mess you make you little monster!" When she got no response but the sound of water running, she stomped away and headed for the garage to speak to mommy Hellion about baby Hellion.

* * *

Barricade had been using English with Blacklight most of the time now, even though he couldn't reply the same way. He still replied in chirps and whirrs. This also made speaking with the Sparkling easier sometimes.

Mikaela leaned on the wall and folded her arms. By the looks of the girl, Barricade could already tell something was up besides the fact Blacklight had taken over a bathroom. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. I came to tell you that I understood Blacklight, 'Cade."

"What do you mean you 'understood' him?" the femme asked in confusion. How could the girl understand Cybertronian clicks?

"Just what I said. I understood him. He spoke."

"What are you talking about? He can't use English yet."

"I'm well aware of that fact. I understood his clicks. Like some kind of creepy Morse code." The girl pointed toward the house. "I heard him clearly say 'bath' up there several times before he slammed the bathroom door in my face."

The femme thought about it a moment. She had no idea what was going on there. Another thing to bring up to Starscream. Blacklight was probably ready to fly with him again, anyways. "Hn,"

* * *

Sharring is a term used when it comes to a type of alloy growth and molt. It doesn't drop like a snake may drop its skin, instead it grows into the new growth, fortifying it. This was an advantage of being born naturally – Allspark Sparklings were given the alloy they were created with so they did not shar their proto-forms, therefore, they were not as strong.

No one ever said it wasn't uncomfortable, however. It was irritating as hell! Especially on his back. He got funny looks when he was scraping his back off the floor in some weird crab crawl while muttering to himself in incomprehensible babble. Mikaela was laughing at him for it! She found that so strange, she had forgotten to ask what was wrong with him.

…They still couldn't blame him for her falling – it was a complete accident. At least that was his story.

Barricade watched her Sparkling curiously, vaguely remembering the annoyances of sharring. She considered the weirdest part was when Energon lines were making new connections. She still couldn't get over how it felt when being implanted with new weapons, either.

…Indescribably _weird_.

Barricade kept a close optic on him, noting how really bizarre he was becoming. He would startle at absolutely nothing and then scratch where he was apparently annoyed – which was usually his back. And the way he was constantly running his back on anything he could get a hold of or to lean on, sometimes leaving bits of metal lying here and there.

Barricade made sure that the metal found on the ground wasn't anything new. He could hurt himself if he was not careful. She had to chide him for trying to pick his alloy off at one point. When it got to a point that he was contorting in impossible ways and digging at his back with his claws, Barricade grabbed him and pinned him to the floor. She had to hold him still when this particular annoyance got to him and he screeched, bit, clawed, anything to get free. It wasn't that she particularly enjoyed holding her Sparkling down, either.

* * *

Later on, the femme watched Blacklight as he bounced over or on her as if she were a leap pad. She wasn't sure why he was using her to bounce off of, but it was getting really, really irritating. Finally, after another jump she caught him in mid air, not wishing to be used any longer in this manner, "Explain to me something."

Blacklight only looked at her with indignity. He was enjoying himself, _**"What?"**_

"Mikaela understood you earlier. How?"

"_**How would I know?"**_ He replied with chirps and buzzes. He vaguely remembered her seeming to understand what he was saying. He didn't care about that right now. _**"Back,"**_ Blacklight squirmed in his mother's hold.

"What about it?" the femme turned him and examined his back so she could see but she saw nothing.

"_**Feels funny."**_The sparkling reached behind while looking, hoping he could move just to see what it was that was bothering him between his shoulders. What he wouldn't give for optics on the back of his head.

"No one said it was a fun experience." She looked him over once more before setting him down. "And I am not a trampoline."

Blacklight chirped something and settled, idly picking at his arms or legs, as the alloy would irritate him. He would scrape his claws or another part of his body on different things wondering when it would stop. He found the garage cement helped _a lot_, however.

* * *

He then began becoming just impossible – even for Barricade. She suddenly snatched the Sparkling when he knocked over a tool box in his fit for something to help relieve his – what Mikaela called 'itching'.

That particular day, Prowl had told the Autobots he was going on patrol and left. When he arrived at Barricade's hideout, she was holding Blacklight down, towering over him. He instantly worried if something was up. "Barricade what are you doing to him!" he called, not even getting into the garage before transforming.

Barricade looked up at her brother, scowling at him for his intrusion, then looked back down at Blacklight who was only wondering when she was going to let him free so he could relieve his annoyances. "I'm holding him down. Clearly you're not that stupid." She shifted on her legs, bringing a knee down from squatting so she could hold Blacklight better.

"Why?"

"He's started sharring, Prowl."

"What? Now? You don't even have any equipment."

"Now you know why I am holding him down. He's flailing like an idiot." Barricade looked between her brother and Blacklight, who was now squirming in her grasp. "He's going to hurt himself."

"Do you want me to see what I can get from Ratchet? You know he will supply whatever he has for this," Prowl knew that back on Cybertron there were actual tools used for this purpose, but not having anything like that available, she allowed him to find what he could to use.

"Maybe," the femme muttered, running out of ideas.

"Do you want him to examine him? He may want to make sure he is developing correctly." Prowl watched Blacklight who was now giving him the best 'please get me outta here' look he could give. He frowned at the Sparkling, feeling bad that he had to be held down. Barricade glanced to Prowl and let Blacklight up after he calmed down.

Of course, Blacklight went to Prowl, crawling up his body and sat on his shoulder. He folded his small arms and glared at Barricade, feeling that Prowl would protect him from her evil clutches. Barricade only watched him. When Blacklight was satisfied that Barricade wasn't going to remove him, he went back to itching and pulling at his armor.

* * *

It was undecided if running around like an idiot in the garage and knocking over things, or hanging from the rafters as much as he possibly could that annoyed Barricade more. When he started digging in his armor with another tool he'd found while using his legs to hold him up, she stood up and grabbed him from the rafters, "Seriously. Stop."

Blacklight made a sound at her before throwing the tool he'd been using and beaned her in the arm with it. Barricade grunted and reached for him, but he dodged her with a giggle. He went back to the tool boxes, dodging Barricade's larger hands, and dug through the tools until he thought he might have found one that would work and he turned. With a mischievous grin, he threw it at Barricade. Again, there was a clink as it bounced off of her armor.

Barricade growled non-threateningly, "Keep it up, you're gonna find yourself stuck to a wall with the stickiest stuff I can find." The Sparkling considered her a moment before going after another tool. "I mean it." she warned.

_Clang!_ "You little…!" Barricade reached out for him and snagged him before he could run. She lifted him to her face, "Don't even try it. You get your speed from somewhere and it's certainly not that Seeker." The femme then gave him a toothy grin while she decided what she was going to do with him. It was then the held him up higher and began poking him until he was laughing and squirming so hard, he fell – completely forgetting about the annoyances that plagued him. The femme proceeded to chase her Sparkling around the small garage until it looked as if a tornado had ripped through it.

Needless to say, Mikaela was not happy when she returned to a demolished garage, "Barricade!" She gasped at the sight.

"He started it." Barricade glanced at her Sparkling who was only sitting there with a screwdriver and digging it into his servos.

"He did this himself?" she asked with a huff of annoyance.

"No, we both did." Barricade mumbled.

Barricade kept an optic on Blacklight to make sure he didn't dig too deep as he went after his annoyances. Mikaela was only wondering who was going to clean up their mess. "How?"

"He was being irritating so I tackled him." The femme explained.

That was unusual to hear. Barricade tackling Blacklight? "Tell me what's going on with him, 'Cade."

"He's sharring." The femme glanced to Blacklight again, "He's also become a royal pain in my aft. I might have to dump him on 'Screamer for a while."

"Won't he be delighted." The girl held back a snicker. "What's sharring?" She asked with confusion, having never heard the term before.

The femme looked down to her, thinking of the best way to explain, "It is when a Sparkling grows. As they do their alloy grows and – I guess the easiest term would be molt as well. As he grows, his body will take on more definition until he reaches his full height."

"How long will that take?"

"It will take many earth years. They reach younglinghood when they are around half their size and then they reach maturity at full height." She got quiet a moment. Remembering how her younglinghood had been somewhat stolen from her.

"And he needs to be a pain in the ass, why?"

"He's looking for a proper tool to assist. Sharring is not a very pleasant experience, similar to growing pains in humans."

"He doesn't have to demolish the garage to find it, does he?"

"He's mostly found comfort in the cement. He's been using it for a sharring pad."

"A sharring pad?"

"A device used to help with the irritation on the back." She did note as to how Blacklight seemed to be even more annoyed with his back – Far more often than she remembered doing herself. Odd.

"Nice." The girl set about picking things up and putting them back, "No more trashing the garage, 'Light. I'll kick your little metal ass." She knew there wasn't anything she could say to Barricade. She'd hurt herself just by kicking the femme and the femme probably wouldn't even feel it.

It didn't seem to stop Blacklight however, or slow him down. The Sparkling ignored her, far more interested in how deep that screw driver could go into his servos. "Are you listening to me, Blacklight?" The Sparkling only quickly glanced at her before continuing to dig in his alloy.

* * *

A few days of this weirdness went on when Mikaela was sitting with the infant. Really, it was hard. He was more annoying than a 2 yr old.

She heard him screech and caught a glimpse of some kind of blue glow from Blacklight's back. Worried for him she had him sit in front of her so she could get a better look. "Hey, 'Cade, have a look at this." She pointed to Blacklight's back. This in turn alerted Barricade to the fact he might have torn his new alloy before it had hardened again. She picked him up and looked and after moving some of his alloy with her fingers. Blacklight flinched with a small yelp. There, on his back, she saw something quite interesting, "You're going to see 'Screamer."

"_**Why?"**_

She did not know what this was and she was taking no chances in assuming things, although it appeared he had damaged himself. "You'll know when I know." She set him down and transformed. "Let's go." Blacklight scrambled into her as her engine came to life and she left.

* * *

The Seeker was quite interested to hear about Blacklight sharring. So, when Barricade said she was on her way with him, he wanted to see for himself. He heard Barricade say something about his back and how he never left it alone. There was a small smile that played on the Seeker's features, but he didn't want to get too excited yet, just in case Blacklight certainly had hurt himself.

* * *

Starscream lifted his Sparkling to see at how far his sharring had come and decide how much longer it might be, since Blacklight would go through many as he grew. He knew the Sparkling would go through his first sharring soon. He remembered he had hurt himself when a particular annoyance would not stop. The Seeker furrowed his optics, already suspecting what may have occurred, "You're bothering Barricade." He noted as he examined Blacklight.

"_**Back."**_ The Sparkling chirped back to Starscream.

"So I hear," he turned Blacklight and let him lay across his palm, "Show me,"

Blacklight shifted slightly in a way his shoulders lifted and it showed the blue, but it wasn't the right blue, "Interesting." He looked back towards Barricade with frank glance.

Barricade noticed the look, "What?"

"Look," he pointed to where Blacklight was still sprawled on his belly. He lifted the armor so Barricade could get a good glimpse of the underlying tiny triangles of blue.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's not Energon."

"That doesn't answer my question,"

"Look like anything you might find a little _familiar_?" Starscream gave a half chuff.

"It's not like I have had any other Sparklings to know what that is." Barricade was quiet a moment as she pondered the idea. Looking back to Starscream, she shrugged, "How the hell should I know?"

Starscream raised an optic ridge. Was the femme blind? He turned slightly, "Look again,"

Barricade looked from Blacklight to Starscream's side. Then her optics trailed up his back where he was now pointing, "Thrusters?" She asked stupidly.

"Thrusters," Starscream said monastically.

"So he's gonna fly?"

"Eventually." The Seeker tilted Blacklight as he continued to examine them, getting indignant glares from Blacklight as he did so from being manhandled. "They won't fully form for a while yet."

Starscream poked a claw deeper into the back of the Sparkling, feeling around gently. Blacklight twitched from the intrusion of the claw and a pinch in his back. "I know, little one, I don't mean to hurt you." Glancing down, Starscream lightly probed one of the thrusters with a finger and made Blacklight flinch again from the sensitivity. Pulling his claw away, he remembered when his started to form. How dreadfully irritating.

"It would explain why he's been acting the way he has and ruining everything by rubbing his back on everything." Barricade snorted.

Blacklight listened intently as they discussed his current annoyance, _**"Didn't hurt myself?"**_ Blacklight asked, curious. They did hurt a little.

"Not at all, 'Light. When they're fully formed and you're ready to try them, I want you to come to me or my Trine."

"Not Skywarp," Barricade said almost too quickly, "…anyone but Skywarp."

Starscream poked again, ignoring Barricade's comment, making the Sparkling wiggle away and glare at him, "Do you feel anything from them?"

"_**Am I supposed to?"**_ The Sparkling chirped back.

"All develop differently. I would like to keep a better eye on you. They can become damaged if you do something wrong. If they become damaged, you won't ever be able to fly correctly."

"_**Okay."**_ The little mech turned slightly in Starscream's hand to look at him, nodding excitedly. He was happy at the idea he could fly himself one day.

Starscream remembered what Ratchet had told him about the strength in his leg. He glanced at Barricade, "How is he jumping?"

"By leaping off of me."

"No, how are his legs?" It was now that his ability to kick off for flight would become vitally important.

"Both seem fine but he sometimes will favor one over the other, as suspected."

Starscream gave a soft groan, but said nothing further on it. He hoped this shar would strengthen the leg. Instead, he looked to Blacklight, "And be careful with your urges, they'll drive you do some strange things. You'll hurt yourself." He knew from his own experiences. He, a few times, had the urge to fly on his own only to fall out of the sky. Not fun.

Blacklight only wondered what Starscream was meaning by that. It's not like he'd actually endanger himself from wanting to jump off of Barricade, _**"Only urge I got is to jump."**_

"Yeah, well as long as you're not jumping off of a canyon, I think you'll live."

"_**Gee, big concern, **_**dad.**_**"**_ Blacklight buzzed, folded his arms, snorted and looked away defiantly.

Starscream watched the Sparkling a moment and then frowned before turning to Barricade, "He gets that little number_…_ from _you_," he said in all seriousness. With that, he offered Blacklight to her.

Barricade ignored the comment and ignored the offer of the Sparkling, "While I am here, I have something to ask you as well."

Starscream held the Sparkling to her, she looked at him, but did not take him, "What now?"

"Mikaela can understand Blacklight. Care to tell me how?"

Starscream thought about it for a moment. That was something he really hadn't expected but he had no answer for it. "I have absolutely no idea. Ask Soundwave. He knows about that stuff. Not me." Again he offered Blacklight.

Barricade once again glanced at him and refused to take him. Instead, she turned to leave, folding down into her Mustang form.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"Absolutely not. When he's sharring, he's _yours_." With that, she took off, leaving Starscream standing there with Blacklight. He looked to the Sparkling in question and Blacklight was only watching her leave.

"Well okay then, guess you're coming back to the base with me," Starscream smiled to Blacklight as he rose in the air. Of course, the idea of flying totally enthralled the infant and he squealed happily.

* * *

When Barricade got back to the garage, Mikaela was still putting things away. The femme pulled in and the door shut. Immediately Mikaela knew something was off. "You lose him along the way?"

"No, I left him on the side of the road to fend for himself."

Mikaela gave a half nod and a giggle at the femme's comment, "What's the verdict?"

"'Screamer's inheritance has struck again." Barricade muttered. Mikaela only gave the femme a smile as she approached her and sat on her to hear what Barricade had to say. "Blacklight will fly." The femme finally admitted, not minding the girl planted in the middle of her hood.

* * *

_Alright, how many of ya saw that flying thing coming? You know you did :P 'Light is Starscream's after all, right? :D_

_And yes, be curious about Mikaela being able to understand Blacklight :) Personally, I think it's her bond to Barricade, but what do I know... lol_


	34. Soldiers' Approval

A/N: _Actually, I am posting this A LOT sooner than I thought I would.  
_

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

Prowl had returned some hours later to find Barricade sitting alone in the garage. When he entered and shut the door, he found she was perhaps a little too alone, "I brought the equipment. Where is Blacklight?"

"I dumped him at the land fill recycling center. Got tired of his annoyances." Barricade replied casually.

Prowl transformed and knelt down, pulling out several small items from his sub-space, "Seriously, where is he?"

"Jumped off a cliff,"

"'Run…" Prowl said in a warning tone. He knew she wouldn't do such a thing and was just being difficult. He just wanted to know where Blacklight was.

"'Screamer claimed I wasn't his creator and took him," The femme said in finality.

Prowl grunted. It was an answer, even though she was being difficult. He guessed that it was true that Starscream had the infant, "Do you know when he will return him?"

"Depends if he did away with him or not."

Prowl only groaned. His sister could be so fragging difficult!

* * *

Blacklight glared at Thundercracker. He was perfectly content to recharge with Starscream. He had been enjoying his mech creator's prolonged presence and was annoyed that this mech had come and taken him from him. He chirped at Thundercracker questioningly, but the Seeker kept walking. How he wish these guys could understand him._** "What's going on?"**_

Thundercracker took him to a different part of the base altogether. Blacklight buzzed and chirped at Thundercracker continually, questioning the blue Seeker's motives and angry he had been taken, only to get a smirk, which annoyed him more. TC could guess what the infant was saying, but didn't know for sure, so he figured explaining what was going on would help.

"'Screamer is getting something done, little one. It's easier and safer if you're not there. I hate to take you away from him." Thundercracker thought of something good to tell the Sparkling to cure his curiosities and calm him, "You know he is a leader and all, and as a gift to him, we are doing something special."

Blacklight stared defiantly at the blue mech. _**"I wanna be there."**_

Thundercracker only looked to the Sparkling and didn't move, setting the little mech down as he sat down. He would stay with him, even though he wanted to be with Starscream right now, he knew it would mean more to Starscream if he kept the Sparkling content.

"_**Not fair!"**_ Blacklight suddenly chirped and buzzed loudly, letting out peals of shrill squeals. He began flailing in Thundercracker's grasp and tried biting him. Thundercracker only moved his hands as the Sparkling flailed and complained. _**"Lemme go!"**_

"_Did Ramjet administer the sedative?"_ TC asked over the Trine spread-link. He looked to the squirming Sparkling, doing his best to hold him and make sure he didn't get hurt. He had eve debated on putting him in one of his own holds, but that would probably upset him more. The blue Seeker sighed.

"_Yuppers,"_ Skywarp replied, _"He also gave him that other stuff. Poor 'Screamer won't know what hit him."_

"_Then it's no wonder he hasn't come running. Let me get this one settled before you guys start."_ Thundercracker went back to paying attention to the Sparkling.

It was then that Runabout and Runamuck entered the room, seeing Thundercracker with Blacklight, "We know how much being with 'Screamer would mean to you, so we can take the Sparkling if you like," Runabout offered.

Thundercracker glanced to them both, "You're not going to maim him are you?"

"Don't you know it, hand him over," Runamuck chuckled with a hand out.

Thundercracker wrinkled his nose, "He doesn't want to be away from his mech creator. I have to keep him calm. If 'Screamer wakes to his unsettledness, he's going to be tear-aft."

"We will keep him occupied. We brought something for him," Runamuck grinned and pulled out a 5-foot long florescent light holder. In the light holder was an equally long black tube. Of course, Blacklight had totally forgotten about Thundercracker, far more interested in what Runamuck had in his hand.

The baby 'Con made his way to Runamuck and looked at the long tube thing and that is when Runamuck plugged it in, and it barely lit, glowing a soft purple. Blacklight stared at it, never seeing such a thing before in his life. The shock trooper looked to TC and nodded before the Seeker got up and left the room.

When the Seeker left, Runabout and Runamuck turned their attention to the Sparkling, "Little Blacklight, you want to see something amazing?" The Sparkling only grinned ,watching the nifty light as the twin moved it about. Runabout shut the lights off in the room and the suddenly everything that was silver, grey or white was now lit purple. Blacklight's optics flared in excitement. He got closer to the light, wanting to touch it. The red twin lifted it, "Ah, careful, it's very breakable, little one,"

The sparkling chirped at them, still watching the light with great interest.

"It's called a black light." Runamuck grinned, watching the Sparkling's fascination.

At that, Blacklight tilted his head, curious, _**"A black light? A light named after me?"**_ The sparkling got closer to it, seeing how the entire room was lit differently. Whites and such were now purple and far more prominent than they had been before, blacks were just that, blacks. He wondered what Barricade would look like under such a light, betting she would look spectacular.

* * *

Starscream wasn't as angry as he was confused when he found himself shackled in a strange way to a medical berth. Wait a minute… how did he get into the medical bay in the first place? The next thing that had his attention as he woke was that he was in his _alt mode_. He didn't remember initiating it, either. He also knew he hadn't done it during recharge. It's not as if he randomly transformed, either. He went to transform, but found he could not. Of course, he started to worry that something was very wrong, since his body would not respond to his command.

"Guys," Starscream called. He went unanswered, but he did catch movement, which alerted him that he was not alone. That was about the time that Thundercracker and Skywarp moved to each side of him. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

"Well, we wanted to make it official," Thundercracker stated, moving his hand up along Starscream's top and wing to calm him.

"Make what official? Why am I shackled? Why can't I transform?" He paused, "Where's Blacklight?"

"You can't transform because Ramjet disabled your transformation protocols." Thundercracker supplied calmly.

"Why?" the leader asked with heightened worry. Of course he was getting nervous. They were being evasive in their answers.

"You're shackled so you don't move." Ramjet commented. "Last thing I need is you trying to fly away during this."

"During what?" Starscream asked, trying to calm with the touches of his Trine-Mates, but it wasn't working well. He didn't think they had any ill intentions, but then again, he didn't know what was going on either.

Skywarp patted Starscream along his air duct, "Calm down. Blacklight's fine, 'Screamer, the twins are taking care of him."

"I don't understand," Starscream muttered in confusion, "Why… why isn't he here with me? Who took him?"

"It would probably upset him," Ramjet commented from behind as he readied his tools. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to him. I think the twins said something about showing him a black light."

"Not even Megatron had this." Skywarp noted, placing a hand over Starscream's wing and petting it. "You are one lucky 'Con." Thundercracker moved to his other side and began running his hand down his other wing. Starscream's intakes bit in sharply at the touches and stokes of his Trine-Mates. Not that he really minded them, because it was comforting.

His Trine-Mates continued petting and stroking their hands in a soft manner, trying to relax their Commander, knowing he was edgy. "How is this lucky? You guys kidnapped me in my own base!" Starscream nearly screeched, getting impatient with them. No matter how much his trine continued to pet him, he did not calm.

Ramjet approached Starscream from where he had been standing and rounded him with something that looked like the cross of a soldering gun and some kind of laser weapon. Starscream flinched slightly and Skywarp's grip tightened on the young Commander. Instantly Starscream relaxed, Thundercracker and Skywarp continued petting the silver Seeker, nodding to Ramjet when they were satisfied Starscream was relaxed enough to start. "Guys, at least tell me what is going on."

"Call it a commencement to your title as Supreme Decepticon Commander, 'Screamer." Skywarp and Thundercracker continued to pet their commander, making sure he remained as calm as possible.

Starscream watched Ramjet bring out some kind of black liquid and pour it into the thing he had in his hands. He watched the black and white mech apprehensively, not sure what to expect, yet trusting they weren't going to chop him into itty-bitty pieces, "Is it gonna hurt?"

"Probably," Ramjet answered honestly. He took a hold of Starscream vertical tail rudder, which twitched away from his grip. This time Skywarp's hand shot to it and held it still with decent pressure. When Starscream relaxed, the white Seeker brought the gun up and began his work. Starscream let out a yelp in surprise from the sudden pinch on the inside of his tail.

Immediately his Trine-Mates soothed him while he groaned and complained. They continued to soothe him while Ramjet worked his way quickly yet delicately over the tail, knowing how sensitive it was.

* * *

Blacklight had heard Starscream yelp and he twitched. Both of the twins did their best to calm him, keeping him occupied with whatever caught the Sparkling's fancy. He let out a cry for Starscream, finally running to the door to get to him. "lock it!" Runabout called.

Runamuck headed for the door and hit the lock before Blacklight could escape. The twins knew that if things kept up, Starscream would probably get very irritated and there would be big problems. They heard the Seeker reply from the medical bay and Blacklight one cried out for him louder, getting more and more upset.

The twins looked to each other. This wouldn't go over well, keeping the infant from his mech creator, and they knew it. "Do you want to go back to Barricade?" Runabout asked. It was their last option, since Starscream wouldn't be done for a very long while. "We can take you."

Blacklight nodded excitedly. Hearing his mech cry out upset him and being in the presence of unfamiliar mechs made him even more nervous. Runabout and Runamuck both transformed. Blacklight got into the red one and off they took to him Barricade's garage.

* * *

"I want my Sparkling, he's upset." Starscream said in a warning tone.

"The twins are returning him to Tranquility." Soundwave responded, "Calm down."

After a few minutes, Starscream yelped again. "Alright, alright, this shit stings! You can stop!" he groused as Ramjet finished up on the inside of his other tail.

"No way, 'Screamer, we are doing the entire top of your alt form." Skywarp grinned, "Ramjet already has an idea of what he is going to do."

As Ramjet moved, Starscream squeaked. "Couldn't you guys get me a flower or something? Surely all this pain is not necessary."

TC patted Starscream's wing affectionately. "Flowers wilt. However, this will be with you forever."

Starscream let out sounds as Ramjet continued up the back of his alt mode and started drawing in symbols and lines that he would fill in later, "But why does it have to hurt? What are you using?"

"It's a permanent acidic ink." Ramjet said as he worked.

"You're drawing on me with acid." Starscream deadpanned, "Have you lost your mind?"

At that, Thrust came closer, "It's a special blend that Breakdown came up with. It won't harm you in any way."

"Oh yeah? Then why does it hurt?"

Breakdown chuckled, "It's being burnt into your armor so it will never go away. Your armor will heal with it."

Yeah, that was just not what he wanted to hear. "So you're torturing me because I am your leader. You guys are twisted."

"I prefer to call it creative, shush." Ramjet had to stop to let out a chuckle, "You whine more than anyone else I know."

"I didn't ask for this!" Starscream retorted. "Let me go!"

"You're stuck, 'Screamer. Deal with it."

"What is the point of being a leader if no one listens when given an order?"

"It's called a temporary mutiny." Thundercracker grinned.

"Fuck you. Fuck you all to the Pit." the leader snapped when Ramjet hit a sensitive part, making him hiss in pain.

* * *

Barricade and Prowl both stilled when someone pulled up outside. They hadn't been expecting anyone. "Slag, what now." Barricade muttered. It took her a few moments to realize who it was, "Primus, how am I going to explain this?" she asked.

It was then that the door began to open and Blacklight suddenly burst into the garage and climbed onto none other than Prowl.

Barricade was surprised to see Blacklight and happy and heard the twins as they left, "_Your_ creature of doom! Take him!"

Barricade watched them leave before addressing Blacklight. "What are you doing here? I thought I dumped you with 'Screamer." Barricade asked, confused. She was even more confused that it was the twins who had brought him.

Blacklight moved across Prowl, tinkering here and there as he spoke,_** "They took me away from him." **_

Instantly Barricade grew angry, "Who?" looking over her Sparkling to make sure no one hurt him.

"_**Thundercracker. He took me while we were in recharge."**_ Blacklight said, still itching, but not half as bad right now.

"WHY?" Barricade hissed. How dare they remove the Sparkling from his mech creator.

"_**Said something about a gift."**_ Blacklight replied, moving from the very still Prowl to Barricade.

Well that had caught the femme by surprise, "What gift? Decepticons don't do 'gifting'."

Prowl's optic ridges rose at the words from the femme. He hadn't ever heard of Decepticons gifting one another either, especially leaders.

"_**Thundercracker didn't say, but I did hear Starscream call out a few times."**_ The Sparkling admitted, _**"I think it was in pain, too."**_

Barricade only wondered what could have possibly been going on with Starscream for all of this to be happening. She seriously debated on going to the base to see, but she wasn't entirely sure it would be all right.

Prowl offered to Blacklight what he had brought. There were several different pieces of equipment and Blacklight went through them all, _**"What are they?"**_

"They're to help you with sharring," Barricade told him, knowing Prowl couldn't understand him. "Prowl got them from Ratchet for you."

"Wheeljack made them a while back, I guess, and gave them to Ratchet." Prowl said as he watched Blacklight, "Said they would come in useful. I'm glad he thought ahead."

Blacklight set about going through the tools, wondering what each one was made for. Barricade only watched, "They often think of things for him?" she wondered.

"Runner, your Sparkling has become a legacy himself at the base. All of the newer Autobots want a chance to meet him, but their afraid of you." He mech replied. "They didn't see much of him at that mess caused by the twins."

"At least they know their place." The femme snapped.

* * *

"You guys are so not earning any suck up points!" Starscream growled. "OUCH!" he hissed as Ramjet started filling in the many lines he had done, finishing up on the middle of the F-22 with a few more symbols and working his way to his wing.

Thundercracker cracked up laughing with Skywarp while they watched, "Hey, it could be worse. It could be Barricade doing this."

"How is that worse?" Starscream asked with another twitch.

"She's a super-bitch." Ramjet snickered, working his way down Starscream's left wing. Skywarp had moved to make sure he wasn't in the way and Ramjet wouldn't make a mistake. "She would probably draw Autobot marks all over you."

"You know, you're probably right. Doesn't mean I have to enjoy this either, aft-wipes."

"I think it's looking good, if you ask me,"

"Yeah, well, you and thinking just shouldn't go together, 'Warp. Bad things happen when you think." Starscream muttered as Ramjet went about drawing out Cybertronian symbols in a circular type pattern over the middle of his wing.

"And you just can't leave bad well enough alone. Goes hand in hand." Dirge snickered, having been silently observing.

"Just you wait until I am off of this berth…" Starscream uttered.

* * *

Blacklight went through each tool. Barricade watched him closely, showing him, which was possibly better for what annoyance, and to make sure he wasn't going to injure himself as he tried them. Prowl watched for a few more minutes to make sure all would be well with his sister and her infant, "I better be going. Optimus is wondering where I am."

"Go. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Barricade said, not taking her optics off Blacklight while he seemed content with these new tools. The Sparkling then turned with one of the tools and proceeded to climb up on her lap and lay down on his belly. Barricade smirked as she remembered this. She loved it when her creators would do this for her, so why not give the Sparkling one of the few pleasures of life.

The sounds coming from the garage immediately caught Mikaela's attention and she headed for it, having been in the shower previously. She walked in to a lot of rumbling and noise. That was when she realized that Blacklight was purring loudly. She also noticed that Barricade was purring as well, systematically going over him with what appeared to be a brush, "He alright. 'Cade?"

The femme looked up to the girl, "Of course." She did not stop her ministrations to his little body, making sure she got every nook she could find. "These are the proper tools to assist him in sharring."

Mikaela only watched the two. It was really adorable how Barricade cared for Blacklight. She would never tell the femme that, though. A smile graced her face as she watched Blacklight move and stretch on the femme's lap so she could get everywhere with the funky tool she was using.

* * *

Ramjet moved off the tip of Starscream right wing after he had filled in all of the lines and markings. He finished the Decepticon emblem and then nodded, moving back to admire his work, "Alright, you're done!"

"And not a moment too soon. Seriously." Starscream grumbled, watching his Trine-Mates unshackle him. Ramjet stood back and watched as the leader immediately transformed. Everyone only gawked at him. "…What?"

He followed their optics and looked down. His optic ridges shot up in surprise, looking at how black now graced over silver. Markings went all the way up his arms to his wings, down his legs to his feet, across his chest, and around his back.

"Wow, 'Screamer…" Skywarp grinned, liking the new look a lot. "You're really pretty."

"Shut up, Skywarp." Starscream snapped, still admiring his looks. He touched one of the fresh marks and flinched from the sting that assaulted him, "Decepticons are not pretty." He then smirked. When he was through admiring the work Ramjet had done, he stood up, looking down across the many Cybertronian marks, seeing what each one said. He was surprised to find some of the highest military decorations possible on him.

Ramjet watched his leader a few minutes longer, "So, you approve?"

"I will let you know when I get back." Starscream gave a smirk and a nod to him and proceeded to leave, "By the way, you all suck." He grumbled.

"Where do you think he's going?" Ramjet asked.

"To show off his new look, what else?" Skywarp smirked knowingly.

* * *

Barricade really didn't want to be bothered. She wanted to be left alone with Blacklight. He was now calming down and preparing for recharge when Starscream had told her he wanted to see her and Blacklight. She grumbled a bit but finally relented, taking Mikaela with her.

When she got to the place he had mentioned, he was nowhere to be found. Barricade waited for him, but when he did not show, her patience was beginning to wear. She sat down on a rather large boulder, giving him a few more minutes before she left, deciding he could wait until she was ready to leave her garage to bring Blacklight to him.

It was then the two finally saw him. Mikaela noticed the marks rather quickly and tilted her head, yet said nothing yet. It could have been the light. When the jet transformed and Starscream stood up, Barricade only stared at him as the sun seemed to hold him in a new light. Wow, did he look… really good.

Mikaela cocked her head, "You look… different," she noted with a smile, "Beautiful," Starscream looked at the girl, but didn't comment.

"What happened to you? Get in a fight with a paint can?" the femme asked.

Starscream frowned at Barricade, "Shut up. They held me against my will. Where's Blacklight?"

"Recharging." Barricade's optics continued to wander over him. She wouldn't dare admit it, but damn did he look impressive.

To get her mind off of a flood of thoughts, she went on to explain about the tools that had been brought, "Wheeljack made some tools a while back for Blacklight and Prowl brought them. He's been a lot better and his sharring is going well." Still her optics did not leave the mech. Her optics took in the intricate detailed work down his arms and legs, across his chest and up over his wings. He wore the new look well.

"How are his thrusters?" Starscream watched her as he talked.

"The same as they were."

She was staring at him, but this time it wasn't a stare like before. It was an admiring stare, it still weirded him out though, "Take a picture, it'll last you longer," The Seeker snorted at her.

Mikaela watched the two as they talked. She couldn't help but grin at the two. Well more at Barricade. It was cute, really. "So, Starscream," the girl paused, waiting for the Seeker's attention, "Why do you have the new decorations?"

"They said it was to commemorate me as leader. I don't know where they get off that putting someone in pain is commemorative."

Barricade hiked an optic ridge. She had never heard of that before, "Do all Decepticon leaders get that?"

Starscream shook his head, "I have no idea. Megatron didn't get it."

Mikaela eyed the mech curiously, "The symbols, what do they mean?"

"Those are some of the highest decorations I have ever seen on one 'Con." Barricade answered the girl, walking closer to the mech so she could see for herself more clearly. Oddly enough she found herself drawn to him enough she almost reached out to touch the new markings. When she realized how close she came to willingly touching Starscream, she used the explanation of the symbols to get her mind off him, "Many commendations. They like you a lot, 'Screamer."

Starscream watched the femme eye him and only nodded, unsure of what exactly to say to her comment. She moved around to his back and he turned slightly to watch her as she did so. He could use the excuse that he was making sure she wouldn't do anything to him. At least he would stick to that story.

* * *

_Yes! Starscream has his '09 looks... HOT!  
_

_I actually thought about it for a really long while. I LOVED 'Screamer in the second movie. He look absolutely awesome, but I knew he couldn't appear with those markings in BS. I did wanna have him with that look. I had heard that he was marked that way because of some leadership thing, though I never looked it up to be sure, so... There you have it. Hope you guys liked it :D_

_I also remember someone asking about that black light, and alas, there it be :D  
_


	35. Some Reunions

A/N: _My cat is worse than troublesome 2 yr old! But I love him to death :D  
Alright, this took a bit. It also didn't come out quite like I had wanted, but it gets the point across, I hope :D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Soundwave watched the computer for a long moment, his hands danced over the touch screen system as he bounced a signal off several satellites that belonged to the government to get a clearer picture. There were several Cybertronians coming toward Earth. He turned from where he had been tracking them visually, "Decepticons are inbound, Commander."

Starscream looked to his CO in question. He hadn't expected anyone this soon , but then again, he was hoping they would arrive sooner. "Do you know who it is?"

"Negative. I have their signatures readily available, no designations. One Constructicon, two Stunticons, two triple-changers an Insecticon, and a Seeker." Soundwave reported.

Starscream was interested in who the Constructicon was and even more curious who the other Seeker was. The Constructicon would be helpful – especially if it was Hook, and the Stunticons would be a pain in his aft. He considered what Soundwave had said, "Only two Stunticons?"

"Affirmative."

"That's strange." He could assume who the triple-changers were. "I'm going to get them with TC and 'Warp. Keep an eye and keep me updated. Where are they touching down?"

"They've been following my beacon. Their trajectory, it seems, will bring them around 10 miles from base."

* * *

He approached the area, staring at the sky, waiting for the new arrivals. Only Thundercracker and Skywarp had joined him, and now all three circled, watching and waiting for them.

"_Hey, I got incoming!"_ Thundercracker called from about half a mile away, _"I can see 'em now!"_ The blue Seeker veered in their direction.

"_Who is it?"_ Starscream asked as he banked in the blue Seeker's direction as well to find out for himself.

"_Designations?"_ Thundercracker called to the one that was closest. He got a quick reply from the dark one that came in, _"It's Astrotrain… wait a minute, there's the other,"_ Thundercracker banked hard again with a roll, nearly getting hit by the other fireball, _"…And Blitzwing."_ He deadpanned.

Ok, so Astrotrain and Blitzwing, the triple-changers. Who else?

"_Holy Primus, 5 more over here!"_ Skywarp called for a little further away. Thundercracker stayed to meet with the two who had landed first while Starscream headed now in Skywarp's direction, _"Where 'Warp?"_

"_Not far, they should touch down any minute; I have them on my scanners,"_

This time Starscream hailed the others, _"Gimme names,"_ he called.

A familiar and very anticipated voice returned the silver and black Seeker,_ "Ah, it's good to hear your voice, Starscream… this is Hook with Bombshell, Dead End, Wildrider, Cyclonus and Sunstorm,"_

"_Sunstorm?"_ Starscream asked with a gasp, nearly falling out of the air. He swore that Sunstorm had been destroyed in the war back on Cybertron. He was link-dead.

"_Yes, little brother,"_ came the haughty reply. Starscream didn't reply, still wondering if it was true. His brother was not only alive, but had arrived on Earth. He watched the Seeker impact the ground.

"_Di… did he just call you his brother?"_ Thundercracker asked suddenly over the Trine spread-link.

"_Yes,"_ Starscream replied evenly, still wrapping his mind around the fact his brother was alive.

"_Alrighty. How could we not have known you had a sibling?"_ Skywarp asked.

"_Our link is dead. I thought he was gone."_ Starscream replied. He watched the tan Seeker move over the ground while he stayed in the air, getting closer to him. He then addressed him,_ "Where have you been Sunstorm?"_ he asked.

"_I have always been around. I have been watching you."_ Sunstorm retorted with a smirk.

Starscream was confused. _"What are you talking about? Watching me…?"_ He trailed off.

"_Yes."_ Sunstorm replied. _"I have been around more than you think."_

"What…? I don't understand… what are you talking about?" Starscream landed and looked at his brother. "I thought you were dead."

If his features were anything were to go by, Sunstorm definitely looked angry. But why would he be? "Because I made it so."

Starscream was stunned by the news, but even more bothered that his brother was now seemingly angry at him, "What's wrong with you? You deliberately severed our sibling link? Why?"

"We have a lot to discuss," Sunstorm let it at that as he looked Starscream up and down. He noticed the marks all over him. He looked interestingly different and had more decorations than he had ever seen. Obviously, _someone_ was compensating for something. _'_"So who is the _actual_ boss around here?" He had heard about Megatron's demise, so he had been expecting Soundwave or Shockwave.

"I am," Starscream growled as he watched Sunstorm, still feeling animosity from him, but having no idea why.

Sunstorm had heard that one too many times. "No, really. Who?" Sunstorm asked again, waiting to see if the real leader would appear.

"I said me." Starscream repeated.

"You?" Sunstorm's optic ridges shot up, wondering if the markings on the silver Seeker were actually for real, "Since when?"

"Since Megatron was killed," Starscream smirked.

"Oh, so now you're the leader of the Decepticons? I never thought I would see that day. In fact, I can't believe you're actually the leader." The tan Seeker paused, "No, I lied. I can believe it. You kill Megatron yourself?" His brother thought about it a moment. Starscream couldn't do that. "No… I'll bet you weeded your way in there, just as you did in ranks on Cybertron. " Sunstorm glanced pointedly over Starscream's body, "Yes, weeded your way there indeed with all of that slag over you."

Starscream growled deeply, annoyed at the comments and attitude from his brother. He'd hoped to have been happy to see him, however he was anything but. "Oh, that's just the start of it. I'm full of surprises, just you wait."

* * *

It was when something burst from under the ground, did Starscream notice the Insecticon. He reeled back in surprise and disgust as Bombshell had come up out of the ground in his new form. He was ugly, there was no mistaking that. He looked like the cross of some sort of beetle, and that in itself disgusted Starscream, "Where in Primus did you ever find _that_… mode?"

Bombshell transformed, "In the ground,"

"It's revolting! You're even uglier than Skorponok." He knew Skorponok wasn't an Insecticon, but still.

"I happen to think it works."

"No one ever said you Insecticons were ever cute, that's for damned sure. You guys choose the weirdest animals to imitate, no matter _what_ planet you befall. Disgusting." The Seeker turned, addressing the other new arrivals, "All of you go find alternate modes and report back to the base, I will be waiting for you there. And do yourselves a favor… do not get caught, do not get seen, and do not harm any of the locals – that _includes_ Autobots. Am I understood?"

There was a round of nods, even though there was confusion. At the confused looks, he nodded, "I will explain all when you all get back. Don't make me hunt your afts down because you disobeyed a direct order. I promise you won't like me." The 'Cons that stood around read Starscream well – he'd meant what he said, and they knew it.

Sunstorm's face scrunched up as Starscream gave that order. He only nodded because he followed the rest, but in the depth of thought, Sunstorm was wondering what had happened to his brother while in his absence. Starscream lifted to the air and took off with TC and Skywarp back to base.

* * *

About 2 hours later, Starscream zoomed in on something very much out of place. He snorted at the sight of a Cybertronian jet that had begun its descent over the Decepticon base. Starscream folded his arms as he waited for it to land, his left claws slowly turning the barrels of his mini-gun. He watched it touchdown and then transform, his face creasing into a frown, "Astrotrain. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" the triple-changer asked.

"Why didn't you choose a flying form? Don't you think the humans are gonna be a little suspicious seeing something not of their planet in their skies?"

"Why should I care again? They'll cover it up with some silly story. I'll be a 'UFO'." The triple changer said with mock enthusiasm. "Besides, Soundwave still has his Cybertronian form."

"Soundwave sticks close to the base." Starscream shook his head at the triple-changer, "And what is your other mode? Did you even change it? Do I want to know?"

"Would you believe me if I said a Dulwich steam locomotive?"

"A _what_?" The silver Seeker asked after doing a quick search on what he spoke of.

"You know… a train."

Starscream gave a frustrated huff, "I know what a damned locomotive is! I wanna know _why_."

"Because I can?"

Starscream stared a long moment at Astrotrain before finally throwing up his hands, "Oh yeah, no one is gonna suspect _that_ at all,"

* * *

Dead End and Wildrider both had found alternate modes. Wildrider had chosen a white Ferrari 612 Scaglietti while Dead End had picked a red Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. Both of them joined up with Breakdown and Drag Strip. "What have you guys been doing while we were away?"

"What we normally do. Trying to take over the world. It's not going so well, though." Drag Strip joked. "We have like… this _softie_ for a leader."

Dead End and Wildrider laughed, "I agree. I think I like this new 'Screamer."

"So do we." Breakdown admitted. "Even Soundwave respects him."

"That's really funny." The white mech laughed. "_Soundwave_ respecting Starscream,"

"Hey, is Motormaster around?" Dead End asked, curious where their leader had disappeared to. Perhaps he had already made landfall, since he was not with them.

"What do you mean? He was with you guys when we got separated." Breakdown suddenly said with surprise.

Dead End tilted his head, "He was, but he veered off. We thought he was following you guys in."

"Well slag." The blue mech muttered. "That complicates things."

* * *

Sunstorm hadn't returned quickly at all. In fact, he was still flying around in his Cybertronian form, perfectly happy with staying with that. Starscream had seen him once or twice and even got a call about a 'UFO' near Nellis AFB. _"Sunstorm, pick a mode and get back here."_

"_Shut up, I don't think I will."_

"_Don't give me a hard time."_

"_What are brothers for?" _The tan Seeker asked, taking on the same mode as Starscream, an F-22.

* * *

Blitzwing had come to the base after he had chosen an alt mode, which was a MiG-25. Starscream watched him as he came in, his optics furrowing. He pointed to the grey mech, getting TC's and 'Warp's attention, "You think the government is gonna let that one fly?"

"Why? What is he?" Skywarp asked, seeing the unusual jet mode. It wasn't listed as American.

"We are going to find out." Starscream headed for the triple changer as he went erect. He stopped in front of him, "You do know your particular choice isn't found here, right?" Blitzwing glanced to Starscream and then shrugged. "Where did you find it?" Starscream asked, very curious. He'd not seen it anywhere.

"Was completely random." Blitzwing replied.

"What about your other mode?"

"Abrams tank." The triple-changer said simply, leaving it at that as he walked past and toward the building.

"Yeah, if Keller doesn't question me about the aircraft, he is surely going to have questions about him."

"I wanna be there when you try explaining a Soviet jet in US skies." Skywarp chuckled.

Starscream frowned at the black Seeker, "I don't."

"I hope this doesn't become an issue." TC noted.

"With Blitzwing, there's _always_ an issue." Starscream muttered.

* * *

The last one to return to the base was Cyclonus. Starscream had been waiting for him for hours now. When he called him over the spread-link, Cyclonus responded that all was fine and he was due back in a few earth minutes.

Starscream's arms fell to his side as he watched the rather strange looking jet appear on the horizon as it came in for a landing. It was mostly white with red and black stripes. His optic twitched as it touched down and approached. Clearly there was someone a little backwards somewhere on the planet, "What the hell is that thing supposed to be?"

"What?" Cyclonus transformed to his full height. Clearly NASA could be seen on his left shoulder, broken up into three parts, but still NASA.

"Your alt mode?"

"I went to a place called 'Edwards Air Force Base' for this, I refuse to change it."

Perhaps another troublesome mech other than his brother. "I never asked you to change it," Starscream retorted, not liking the attitude coming from the white 'Con. "I want to know what it is,"

"They call it an X-29."

"I can't wait for them to start questioning me on all of the different aircraft in the sky." Starscream muttered to himself as he shook his head and walked off. "What is with all of the weird aircraft? Surely you guys can be more secretive."

* * *

Starscream looked up when the mech entered the office, "I was waiting for you."

"Problems with Skorponok," Soundwave replied simply.

Starscream nodded, "Would you let Keller in on our new arrivals? I'm still debating on telling him their alternate modes, so don't just yet."

"Why?" Came a droned, yet curious question.

"Let it be a surprise." Starscream smirked, imagining the questions.

* * *

Starscream was more than relieved to know Hook was the Constructicon that Soundwave had mentioned. The Constructicon was probably the most useful out of them all besides Mixmaster. After all, full-blown medics were rare to begin with.

Hook had made himself right at home in the medical bay that had already been built. He was quite pleased to have found it fully functioning and even a little used. At least all the training Ramjet had received from him on Cybertron was paying off. When Ramjet finally joined him, he shut the doors, "Been taking good care of them in my absence?"

"Of course," Ramjet nodded. "The Autobots had no idea, either."

"Is Ratchet here as well? I thought I had heard someone mention him."

"Yes, Ratchet is planet-side."

Hook smiled with a nod, "That is very good news. I would like to speak to him as soon as possible."

"Weren't you his apprentice at one time?" the black and white Seeker asked. He had heard here and there, off and on, so he was never entirely sure, and Hook never truly answered him.

A knowing smile graced the Constructicon's features, "I learn from the best, 'Jet." The medic moved to another part of the bay, looking where Ramjet had put everything. It was all readily available and not used much, "I guess no real casualties?" His optics fell on some crystals in a corner. Each looked different and there weren't many. "What are these?"

"Not really, though I wouldn't jinx it." Ramjet stepped closer to see what Hook was referring to, "Check out what they're made of."

"Don't blame you there. It's good to see you again." Hook nodded and scanned each crystal for contents. His optics ridges shot up in surprise and he looked to Ramjet, "Where did you find them?"

"This planet. They're not exact, but the quality of them is almost better than Cybertron." He paused, "The humans value them like crazy, though I don't think it's for the same reasons."

* * *

About a week later, things were finally starting to calm at the base. Sunstorm was watching what was going on the base. Watching others move about as they wanted, doing things without permission, leaving without permission, picking on each other like Sparklings. The list just went on.

What had happened to the Decepticons? There was no order anymore! Even the 'Cons that had come in with him settled in rather quickly with the way Starscream was leading. In fact, they seemed to approve of the way things were going.

His optics followed Starscream as he contemplated what had happened to his brother while he was here. By the looks of things, it was a lot. He had watched his younger brother from the sidelines as he shot up in rank rather fast. The last he knew, Starscream was studying under a scientist in Kalis until he was recruited into the Decepticons.

Sunstorm felt then, that Starscream would amount to nothing. Of course, he wasn't all that happy to find the young Seeker promoted faster than himself. Starscream was a nerd and here he had discovered that the mass of inanity was not only trined with the most infamous pair of Seekers, but was the Supreme Leader of the Decepticons. The _Leader_! The only thing he figured Starscream had going for him was his Air Strike Patrol – which was laughable in itself – and his intelligence.

He had remembered when his young brother was brought to the Decepticons in the first place as a top-notch scientist. He had heard about it, but remained quiet, not even bothering him, only watching him. When Starscream was granted Second in Command for the Decepticons, Sunstorm made himself scarce to the point Starscream believed he was dead.

How his brother had managed to land Thundercracker and Skywarp was a whole other story and was just as shocking. He didn't even know about it until he had arrived here. They were both the top of their game in the Decepticons and worked as a pair. He had noticed Starscream hanging around them, but he was never told of any bonding ritual his brother would have done, and surely, he would have felt something. He had thought they were just close, and that was it. Wasn't he surprised – and pissed – to find they had become a Trine.

When the Allspark had been shot from Cybertron, he waited to see what would happen. Megatron took off after the cube as the wars continued. At some point after that, Sunstorm lost track Starscream. He tried to find out why, only to find Starscream gone.

He was brought back from his musings by something nailing him between the optics and he scowled, looking for the idiot who had done it. Something needed to be done about this youngling's lead of the Decepticons. Something needed to set this boatload of 'Cons back on track the way Megatron had them. He reached out and snatched the cat that was trying to slink by and lifted him to his face by his shoulders, making him look like a kitten in trouble, "That was unacceptable. Apologize."

"Put me down." Ravage glared at the tan Seeker.

"You should know better than to throw things like a Sparkling. What has gotten into all of you?"

"I said put me down."

"You also are not one to give orders around here."

And that was when Skorponok made his presence known, idly walking up to Sunstorm and standing there. His tail was swaying almost dangerously. Sunstorm paid the scorpion-look-alike little attention.

"Sunstorm!" Runabout suddenly called, "He said to put him down. Put the fucking cat down!"

Sunstorm glared at Runabout a moment, debating on if he should or not. Then he smirked, lifted the cat to optic level and onlined a weapon, targeting him, "It's a simple drone! Since when do drones give orders?" There was a hiss below him as Skorponok became agitated and stilled, his claws clicking.

* * *

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look over towards Sunstorm, only it wasn't him who caught their attention. It was the one behind him, "You shoot the kitten, and you deal with me. And being under Megatron as his _Second in Command_ so long, I have learned ways to hurt you very slowly. Now… Put. The. Non-fuzz. Down." His voice was even yet playful. On second thought, perhaps it was a little too even.

Sunstorm froze. He knew he had lost visual of him, but nothing ever registered he was behind him. He dropped the cat unceremoniously and Ravage clattered to the floor. He then chuckled, turning, "Can't you take a joke little brother?"

Starscream snorted then turned away. Sunstorm turned to everyone else who were only staring at the exchange, "What? Can't a 'Con have a little fun around here?"

After that, everyone went back to their business. Sunstorm wasn't entirely sure why they stared at him like that.

* * *

Astrotrain and Blitzwing both were curious of Starscream's threat. For some reason, they felt more on his side, however. They watched Sunstorm. He reminded them of Megatron a little and how he demanded order. Even though they'd had their time, the war was meaningless. There was no more need for order, right? They felt Starscream's rules and filters were a lot better and a lot more lax, and if he asked so little, they were sure they could abide by it.

They did wonder why Starscream was sticking up for Ravage. Ravage was only one of Soundwave's many pets.

Perhaps it was because Sunstorm had been wrong about the pets. Did he think that they were mindless when he called them drones? Even though pets were extremely rare, if not unheard of, they were around and acted off of their boss' orders. They certainly had minds of their own.

* * *

Soundwave, knowing he could have done something about it the entire time, stood back and watched what Sunstorm was doing. His arms were folded across his chest while he chided the other pets to stay still and observe, even though Ravage was quite peeved. Even Skorponok was told to stand down. Sunstorm had no idea how close he came to getting the scorpion's lance through the leg.

His visor and facemask hid the scowl that crept up on his face, wondering why this idiot was acting the way he was. Had he not downloaded Starscream's programming or was he toying with his brother?

He was pleasantly surprised when Starscream had gone up behind Sunstorm without him knowing. A smile crept onto his face when he watched how Starscream handled the situation. He was firm, and he wasn't malicious in any way. He had done very well. Soundwave knew Starscream's brother was going to be trouble from a telepathic tendril he had used before, but he wanted to see how Starscream handled it before he stepped in.

For now, he would keep quiet and observe.

* * *

Cyclonus had watched the exchange as well. While he realized that the Decepticons were a bit calmer than they had been before, he saw nothing wrong with it. Personally he could care less if Sunstorm died because of his own stupidity. The only one that really mattered to him was… you guessed it. Him.

He would see where this thing with Starscream was going because he knew the Commander was young. He knew of Starscream before Starscream knew of him. He'd never worked with him or fought with him, being in a completely different sector on Cybertron, but he still watched him excel rather quickly in ranks. He also found it rather interesting that the Seeker was allowing organics to mingle with them. Apparently, the organics were having an effect on how the Decepticons were acting, even among themselves, not that it was necessarily a bad thing.

Yes, things would certainly prove entertaining, for sure, with Starscream as a leader.

* * *

Everyone else went back to their work without another thought. When Thundercracker finally got to Starscream he raised an optic ridge, "You were gonna shoot him, weren't you, 'Screamer?"

"You know. For a long moment there, I think I was." Starscream continued walking, irritation still moving through the bond.

Skywarp looked to Thundercracker and grimaced. Perhaps the brothers had a little rivalry going on that they hadn't noticed before.

* * *

A few days later, Sunstorm had found himself in the Seeker's lounge and found Thundercracker lying on a berth by himself. It was unusual to find only one lying down. He approached the blue mech, curious if he could get information from him, "So when is he going to make me his Second in Command?" he asked, slightly joking.

"Never," Thundercracker mumbled.

"What? At least I deserve that much," Sunstorm boasted, and yes, he felt he was right there.

"Don't you pay attention? Soundwave is his Second in Command."

"He's his Communications. He can't have both titles, can he?"

"I think Starscream makes that decision."

"He's a youngling! I can help him run the Decepticons better than Soundwave can, probably."

"Soundwave helps him all he needs, 'Storm."

"What about other officers?"

"Talk to him about it." TC flipped over on his berth, away from Sunstorm. He heard footsteps approach and only growled deeply in annoyance.

"What has happened to him when I was gone? He's like a completely different mech."

"Don't make me repeat myself." Did this mech not take a hint? "Go away,"

"How did he make it to leader of all Decepticons?" Sunstorm pressed, "In fact, how did he become your Trine-Mate?"

"I guess he was smarter than you gave him credit for," TC replied lazily, "And he was our choice."

"He was a nerd in Vos and Kalis. What could he have possibly offered you two?"

"Suppose you should have paid better attention," came another mumbled reply.

"He's a scientist, not army material, Thundercracker. I would have been better suited to have been trined with you two."

At that, Thundercracker looked to Sunstorm. His look quickly became a dangerous glare. "I did say leave me alone, right? Don't make me shoot you."

"Are you ever rude," Sunstorm scoffed. "I'll bet him being sharred into maturity early gave you an advantage and you're using him."

Thundercracker stilled for a long moment. As far as he knew, no one else knew about Starscream's early sharring except for them and the one who had performed it. "Leave me alone, Sunstorm." TC looked back the other way, content on going into recharge.

Sunstorm stared at the blue mech for a long moment before finally leaving. Had he struck a nerve? Perhaps the pair _were_ using Starscream unbeknownst to him.

* * *

It wasn't long until talk of Barricade being a femme came around. That and Blacklight being her offspring made its way to the newcomers as well. Starscream had been dreading it, but he knew it was going to happen eventually.

And it just happened to be at a time that he had finally decided it was safe to bring around Blacklight. When Starscream brought him to the base, the newcomers caught a glimpse of the silver and black infant. They watched Starscream with him, curious what the younger Seeker had.

"What is that?" Sunstorm pointed to the Sparkling, wondering why Starscream was being so affectionate with it. It was also noted how Thundercracker and Skywarp stood in a protective way near Starscream and his little one. They didn't entirely trust the new arrivals as of yet and felt that if something broke out, someone was going to get broken.

"What does he look like to you?" Starscream asked. Blacklight clung to his mech creator as he spoke, enjoying the vibrations from his speech and the thrum of his Spark-beat.

"_**Who are these mechs?"**_ Blacklight chirped.

"Is it a strange symbiot?" Astrotrain asked.

"They're new arrivals from Cybertron, little one." Starscream answered the Sparkling in simple English. He then eyed Astrotrain. Of course, they wouldn't know any better. "Wrong." Starscream shook his head, softly running his clawed digit over the tiny mech. Blacklight chirped and nuzzled into him.

"What is it-"

"_He_…" Starscream corrected with a glare. Sunstorm got closer to get a better look. Starscream tensed slightly and Blacklight instantly looked up to what had made Starscream put his hand over him.

"What is _he_ then?" This time it was Blitzwing.

Hook perked and approached, watching the Sparkling carefully. His optics furrowed at what he saw. He knew what Starscream was holding – he was a medic, after all.

"Clearly my speaking to him in chirps and buzzes would have alerted you. This is Blacklight, my Sparkling." The young leader said proudly.

Sunstorm could only assume it was a Sparkling from the Allspark, "That's why it is so strange looking, the Allspark used the alloy here?"

"No, he was born naturally." Starscream continued to run his claw over Blacklight, enticing content chirps and buzzes from him. All the while he was eyeing the others, prepared to defend him if the new 'Cons thought it would be funny to take him. Hook only watched. By the scans he had already done, the Sparkling was very healthy. He could still see where previous injuries had occurred. What caught him off guard was the alloy on Blacklight's Spark casing.

"How is that possible? You suddenly turn into a femme?" Blitzwing half chuckled.

"No, idiot. He has a femme creator." Starscream replied as he watched when Blacklight pulled out the tools that had been brought with him and he held them to Starscream to see.

Blacklight moved until he was flat across Starscream, _**"Back. Can't reach."**_

Starscream smirked and plucked the Sparkling off of his armor and laid him out on his hand. The others watched with interest as he took the tool and began running it along Blacklight's body. It took him a minute to realize he was being stared at, "…What?" He saw nothing wrong with helping his little one shar the last bits until next time.

"You're serious?" Sunstorm asked with disbelief. "He's sharring?" It was all the other 'Cons needed to see.

"Yes,"

"No kidding," Cyclonus muttered. This little mech had the telltale sign of an actual _naturally_ growing Sparkling. Starscream was telling the truth.

"Mine." Starscream said in finality and chirped to Blacklight. The Sparkling moved into a different position and he continued his attentions.

"When was he born?" Hook asked.

Starscream looked up at him but refused to answer the question. "Later, Hook."

"Well…" So that means there was actually a femme still alive? "Who did you spark with, then?"

Starscream lightly pulled at Blacklight's alloy, and then stopped. All the while, he ignored the question. He didn't need to answer them nor didn't he trust them enough to do so. He gave everyone one final glance before walking with Blacklight to his office where he could properly care for his thrusters.

Thundercracker and Skywarp followed and Sunstorm debated in going just to learn more. Hook had started heading with the other two Seekers. Sunstorm decided against going for now.

Instead, Sunstorm considered his younger brother for a moment. Starscream became a scientist. He had, at some point done a bonding ritual with the Elites, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Of course, Sunstorm wanted to know how or why that had occurred. Starscream had been appointed Air Commander of all Seekers and the Decepticon Second in Command at some point afterwards. Now, come to find out, Starscream is the Supreme Commander of the Decepticons_ and_ the sire of a live Sparkling that had been sparked naturally – with a living femme. So yes, jealousy was beginning to creep up in him.

* * *

Starscream sat down at his desk and laid Blacklight on his lap. Barely noticing the medic, he examined Blacklight's thrusters carefully, taking note how well they were developing and the great care Barricade was taking in helping him.

"What happened to him, Starscream?" Hook asked. Thundercracker and Skywarp entered and shut the door behind them.

"There was a problem with the humans. It has been rectified." The leader answered simply, reaching the tool gently under and to Blacklight's developing thrusters, he began chirping and clicking to the infant. Hook watched how Starscream handled the Sparkling.

"I have scanned him the most I can without holding him. I see a repaired clean fracture in his leg, some repairs to his torso and there's been severe reconstructive surgery on his Spark chamber. I want to examine him."

"The Autobots saved his life." Starscream said simply, lightly running the tool in a way it would make the Sparkling twitch, but it wasn't hurting him. "Ratchet kept him alive with his own Spark when it first happened and worked on him." He picked Blacklight up and held him up to his optics to make sure he had gotten everywhere in his thrusters and lowered him again, "It was Wheeljack who built the membrane for his Spark chamber."

Hook was pleased to hear of it. "I would like to speak to Ratchet when it is possible for more information, if that is fine with you."

Starscream glanced at Hook and leaned forward slightly, "I don't care what you do as long as you're loyal. Have him come now if you want."

"So who is the femme you sparked with?" Hook then asked, knowing she had to be around somewhere, the Sparkling wasn't old enough to have been brought from Cybertron since he was on his first sharring.

"I got quite a surprise from that femme." Starscream muttered as Blacklight pulled from his grip and climbed up his arm. When Hook gave an expectant stare he relented, "Barricade."

The Constructicon took a moment to process that, "Bar… _Barricade's_ a femme?"

"Yup." The Seeker answered simply while Blacklight nuzzled into his neck and curled up, content to recharge there. Starscream took him from there and offered him his hold, which Blacklight quickly climbed into.

"So you have sparking rights to her?" Hook asked.

"No. Blacklight was…" Starscream paused when he heard snickering. He lifted a data pad and threw it across the office, pinging Skywarp in the head. The black Seeker stopped. "…an accident."

Hook hiked an optic ridge, curious, "An accident? How?"

Skywarp couldn't help himself. His snickering turned into an all out laugh. "Long story that I don't feel like talking about right now." Starscream said, staring at Skywarp. He stood up from his seat and walked toward the black Seeker and punched him in the head.

He would ask him later. "When he wakes, I want to examine him and get his information." Hook said with a nod. "Right now, I want to speak to Ratchet."

Starscream only nodded.

* * *

Of course, they were all talking about events and strange happenings since Starscream had become commander. They were also talking about what had happened during the mission for the Allspark. Then Megatron's demise via a tiny human. And then…

Obviously, someone _else_ had said something about Barricade, because Starscream could hear them all talking about her now. He listened to some of the things they had to say, making sure nothing was said that might show trouble. They were all even more shocked to hear the news of the femme being none other than Barricade.

It wasn't until he heard a particular conversation did he feel the need to warn them all off of her:

"I still can't believe Barricade is a femme. That is amazing," Blitzwing noted and then shuddered, "…and creepy."

"Yeah, and the Allspark has been destroyed, obviously, so that leaves her as the only way to continue our race, too." Dead End commented dryly. He never did like Barricade.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too excited about going near her. I swear she turned into a monster after she gave birth." Thundercracker smirked. "Some of the horror stories 'Screamer has returned with…" he shuddered.

"So? Starscream has a Sparkling with her, right? When do you suppose she will be here?" Dead End asked.

"How about never?" Starscream finally stepped into the room after listening, eyeing them all. "She remains off of base and off limits."

"Never? What do you mean never, Starscream?" Cyclonus asked. "She's a Decepticon femme. She should be for the Decepticon Cause, right?" It was the last he knew, anyway.

Starscream frowned. "No, Cyclonus. We are not on Cybertron, anymore. Times change. We are on Earth. You all are to leave that femme alone."

"Why you take her for yourself, _great leader_?" Sunstorm asked sarcastically.

"No, but I will protect her and my Sparkling." Starscream replied with a deep glare. "Stress either of them and I will see to it they never find all of your parts. Any of you."

"Why? She is the only femme! She needs to be used for Sparklings if there's no Allspark, 'Screamer." Sunstorm replied. It was ridiculous, really. One femme, many mechs and a dying race, "You've lost it."

"Maybe I have, but my rule stands. She is most likely the only femme left, there is no way I will let any of you idiots near her except to speak to her."

"So… basically you've claimed her for yourself, then." Sunstorm pressed.

Starscream snorted at his brother. "No. Stop it. When she is ready to mate again, I guess she will seek a mech. Until then, you all will leave her alone or you will suffer by me. Do not undermine me, you will lose." Starscream abruptly turned and left, his peace having been spoken. A couple of the new arrivals watched him leave, wondering what Starscream was thinking saying the only femme left to their species was not to be mated with.

* * *

_Yeah, who woulda guessed? Starscream has a big brother :P_

_Hope you're not all too confused :D _


	36. Building Barricades

A/N: _You ever get one of those chars that at first seemed easy to outline and then ***smack*** you find out how utterly difficult they really are once you sit down to do it? Yeah... Sunstorm... Hopefully I haven't fouled things up... :D  
_

_Enjoy, nonetheless!_

* * *

He had done his job well while all the while watching his younger brother in the Decepticons. Even he could not figure out what the youngling had done to move so quickly in rank. Of course he envied Starscream's position, having wanting to tear him down to where he belonged, but he did not. Especially when he found out how well protected the youngling had been.

Watching was something Sunstorm did best. He was a Tracker Seeker, something Starscream should have been born because of their creators, but he was not. Instead, Starscream was born a bit different looking and never developed this ability; he developed intelligence and speed. Sunstorm sometimes referred to Starscream as 'Throwback'.

He watched Starscream rise and now he finally had his chance to pull everything out from under him. He had wanted to many vorns ago, but the opportunity hadn't come. The mech smirked to himself.

He would bring Starscream down to this level he believed he should be now that there was no one standing in his way. To him, Starscream did not deserve the Decepticons. Nor did he think Starscream deserved Thundercracker and Skywarp. And the youngling certainly did not deserve the last femme. If he could use Starscream's softness to his advantage, he would.

* * *

Starscream knew something was up with his brother. The leader could have sworn Sunstorm had a glow to him at times. Needless to say, Starscream started searching for answers to that. _"Soundwave,"_ he called.

"_Yes, Commander?"_

"_Get Hook and come to my office, please."_

"_Already done."_ The CO replied.

* * *

The Tracker continued on, finding what he required not far at all. Of all the things to be expected, him feeding on nuclear waste was not one of them. He did so in secrecy, and could do so easily, given the humans of the planet dumped it. It wasn't too frequently he went through it and was pleased to know it was found on this planet. Doing the star thing was not as easy as one might think, which was his only other alternative.

His whole way of being had been erratically changed after a drastic accident that had nearly killed the Tracker. On one of his missions, there had been an explosion. His Spark had been exposed to high radioactivity that should have killed him. But it hadn't. His weapons became charged with this nuclear power, making them stronger. The downfall was that it also made him an unstable walking bomb. This information was not freely given and only one or two others knew about it as far as he knew.

* * *

After his visit and scaring the hell out of whoever was there, he went back to watching the femme. The mech had been keeping an eye on her for a while now, more so than the others, save for one. He was also watching Starscream and his interactions with her and Blacklight. Yes, Starscream had changed. But, his interest was on how the two acted together. At times they seemed to hate each other. Other times there was almost playful… courtship.

But that wasn't right. Decepticons didn't court one another. Femmes did what they were born for in the army.

He figured that since Starscream hadn't taken her – which he surely should have, then she was still open and he could approach her since none of the other mechs seemed they would suit her. He only waited until the opportune time had come, since she seemed quite annoyed when any mechs went around her.

She shouldn't get annoyed with him. He figured he was a far better suitor than Starscream could ever be, being as he never developed as he should have. Even if they were brothers, he always considered Starscream his lesser because of this, and never failed to tell him or show him when he could. And what better way to show him than to conquer the one thing that seemed unconquerable.

* * *

The moment presented itself while he had been listening on the Decepticon main spread-link and found that the femme was going to be close and he could stop her to talk to her before Starscream arrived. When she entered secluded space, he took the moment to land in front of her, halting her on her drive.

"Sunstorm," she said with some surprise, "what do _you_ want?" She had expected him to approach her at some point. Most of the mechs did at least once. "Where's 'Screamer?"

"Well, I wanted to speak with you alone first. It seems that you're always with Starscream nowadays, and what I have to say does not involve him,"

Barricade transformed and glared at the Seeker, "Why not, isn't he the leader of you morons?"

"Because I wanted you to know that you have caught my attention."

Barricade snorted at him. "Well I would, I'm a femme."

"I thought you would like to know that I find that you would make a perfect Spark-Mate for me."

'_Oh, here it comes.'_ Barricade rolled her optics as Sunstorm prattled on.

"I would be far better for reproduction than Starscream and all of his glitches – balance included. He comes from high end Seekers, you know, and he has major flaws. My heir would be smarter and better than his own. Would you possibly want his Sparklings with the glitches they would get?"

Either way, she didn't want him, but his words about Blacklight angered her, "You certainly validate any question I had about your sanity. Is that all you idiots think about? I'm not interested," she growled.

"Stop it, Barricade. I can tell you are interested in me,"

"You're absolutely right. I'm interested in you _falling off a cliff_."

"Aw, come now, Barricade. You certainly don't need someone as low as _Starscream_ when there are others far better than him like me around. "

"You must be an experiment gone wrong with Artificial Stupidity and escaped Cybertron or something, I swear. I said no and I meant _no_. To any of you!"

Sunstorm smirked, "And I know how to please a femme. Starscream doesn't know how to be with a femme."

Barricade twitched at his remark, "Then it might delight you to know you can please me by dying a horrible death, idiot." Primus, this mech was stupider than she gave him credit for.

"Aw, don't be that way. And the only one stupid around here is that pathetic excuse of a brother and even more sorry excuse of a Decepticon Commander,"

"Isn't he like your brother or something?" she asked, annoyed he was _still_ talking, Primus, did this idiot not know how to take a hint? "I have no intentions of what you are implying,"

"Yes, he is my brother. That has nothing to do with the fact that you have caught _my_ fancy. I can be exactly what you need."

"Don't flatter yourself. The only thing I need that you could possibly provide is your death. Must I remind you that all of you mechs are up my aft?" Barricade hissed, "I am still not interested…" the femme snorted, "In any of you… that includes you _or_ that crazy brother of yours,"

'_Alright then,'_ Sunstorm smirked as he thought up the perfect lie. He knew she was worried the mechs would try to attack her. He figured he could use that to keep her away from Starscream as well, "There is something you should know about him. Something he's been hiding even from his trine."

Seeing as he was Starscream's brother, she entertained him, "What?"

"He's making plans behind your back, Barricade."

"He _is_ a Decepticon," the femme muttered as her fists tightened, already tired of this mech's presence. "It wouldn't surprise me."

When she would not fall for it, he laid it on thicker and heavier as he went, "Oh, no. I have heard it in his Spark about how he has already claimed you because he is a Leader. He is only biding his time." Barricade perked slightly, interested in what he had to say. Whether she would believe it or not was a whole different story, however. "It seems he's scheming against you. I can help protect you from his dark clutches. You think his traitorous ways vanished all of the sudden?"

"Dark clutches…" the femme muttered in a disbelieving echo, then snapped her optics to his, "I don't – hell, I _won't_ believe you. Go away."

"Why do you think he's been hanging around you so much? It isn't because he actually _enjoys_ your company. Primus forbid, he complains about you all the time." Sunstorm put up a finger, "I'll bet he's waiting for the right moment to attack you and spark with you until you catch whether you like it or not,"

The femme stared at Sunstorm for a long moment, as if considering what he was telling her. Could Starscream really be plotting against her? Could he really be planning to breed her? He showed no outward signs, if he was. She knew he was devious, but was he really _that_ sneaky? It couldn't be, "Why should I trust what you are saying? You wouldn't be the only mech trying to plot against him because he's an idiot. You must think I'm as stupid as him."

"You know how tricky he can be. I'm only trying to help. I thought I would say that I noticed it seems his interest isn't in what you think it is." He said with fake worry. "Just imagine what will happen once he allows his trine-mates to create Sparklings with you as well."

He smirked inwardly at her expression, whatever he was doing, it seemed to be working, "… And then you will belong to not only him, but to Thundercracker and that warped Skywarp as well. What kind of existence would it be to constantly be forced to mate with all three of them or if they wished all of the other mechs they deem fit for the rest of your life, which Starscream seems to be planning to do?"

She stopped, considering the notion of what he was telling her and she felt a pang of fear and betrayal. She shook her head viciously as if trying to chase away the thoughts and worries that crept up. She trusted 'Screamer. He was the only one she even remotely trusted besides Miles and Mikaela. She trusted that he wouldn't allow something like that to come to her. He even told her so when he found out himself!

"He spoke otherwise," She growled in a warning tone.

"Don't you know how he accelerated in ranks? He made his way there by deceiving others. You are mistaking your trust. You know my brother cannot tell the truth to save his life. Look at what he did to Megatron. He tried to assassinate him how many times behind his back? Does that really show you that you should _trust_ him? If anything, I would be watching my own back, Barricade. He is not beyond using his rank and lies to get what he wants. Think about it."

"I still think you're blowing smoke."

"I'm not. I'm just saying… be careful around him." Sunstorm gave a hidden grin. And they said Starscream was devious… The Decepticons would learn quickly.

She knew very little about Starscream's past. A few things here or there and she knew about his ways on Cybertron. The femme twitched, and Sunstorm smirked. He had her. Barricade thought about everything that Sunstorm was saying. Sunstorm did have a logical point. If this guy could lie, he was as good as Starscream at it. But… what if he wasn't lying?

Perhaps Sunstorm was right and Starscream really was conspiring behind her back? It was well known within the Decepticon ranks that they couldn't trust each other and she was putting herself on one crazy limb for trusting Starscream as much as she did. Perhaps he was going to use her trust with him against her, and being the leader, no one would argue with him.

Starscream brought up that he was a leader quite often. It hadn't dawned on her that it was while they were arguing, and when he said it, it seemed more like he was being playful. She decided it was for her dignity and safety that she should remain secluded from any of them and save herself the aggravation.

"I'm leaving," Metal and gears shifted until a Black and White Saleen took the femme's place.

Sunstorm glanced to the sky and a smirk graced his features that Barricade hadn't seen. Quickly he took off in the other direction, making sure he would remain off Starscream's scanners. The seed had been sowed, and now he waited for it to grow. She would come around, given some time.

All she needed was to be reminded of Starscream and how he served under Megatron. Yes, distrust would run rampant in her with a little help from him. Personally he didn't care if she trusted him or not and he was surprised no one else had thought about this. He was very surprised she was that gullible.

* * *

Sunstorm figured he plotted this well. After he'd secured Barricade, while Starscream was still upset, he would take the Decepticons out from under him, which should prove rather easy. After all, Starscream was weak in his optics and obviously a very easy kill - they just had to know how to do it.

And that wouldn't be the only thing he was after as well. He would steal the empty place in the trine-bond between Thundercracker and Skywarp once he took down Starscream. Those two weren't at the top because they sucked at what they did. They had been there because they were just as ruthless as Megatron. Of course, they would be devastated and probably turn to him being the new leader anyway.

When he was done and put his brother in his place, Starscream would consider himself lucky to be a Deception, let alone alive. The other Decepticons would come around and Starscream would be crazy to try to undermine him with the Decepticon army backing their new leader. Then again, others had told Sunstorm he was nuts at times too.

* * *

Starscream slowed as he neared Barricade, preparing to land, but he hesitated. It confused him when he saw she was headed in the opposite direction. As he got closer, she suddenly floored it, boosting away from him as if she was running from him, "Barricade?" he asked as he gave chase.

"What? I am going back to Mikaela's." She replied curtly. Yes, it definitely would have been strange seeing a fighter jet keeping speed with a car through the desert. Or was the car keeping speed with the jet?

"Why? I thought Mikaela was with you? I thought you wished to speak to me about Blacklight?"

"Later," Another curt reply.

"Wait!" Starscream shot in front of her and landed, he put his leg out to sturdy himself in case she did not stop in time. Barricade slammed on the brakes when she saw him, kicking her ass end out beside her, she used the momentum of her center of gravity to roll her sideways as she transformed. The Mustang burst apart at the panels and rearranged just before stopping right in front of him.

Dust rose as she skidded to a halt. When her optics fell on him, he noticed she seemed more nervous than usual, "What do you want 'Screamer?"

"What is wrong, 'Cade?"

"What are you talking about? I want to return to my garage. No harm in that,"

Something in her stance was telling Starscream there was more to it, "No," optics furrowing at the femme, "Something isn't right here, I can feel it,"

Barricade grunted, "You're imagining things,"

"I don't imagine things-"

"Do,"

"Barricade," His voice pleaded, not wanting an argument with the femme right now.

"Get out of my way,"

"Tell me what's wrong,"

"No," she moved to step around him and he grabbed her wrist to stop her so he could find out what was wrong with her. He twitched when her optics flared dangerously at him with anger and fear. He hadn't expected this from her and jerked his head back in surprise at her actions.

"Barricade…" he stepped toward her to hold her there to get her answers, she took it as a threat. Perhaps Sunstorm hadn't been lying after all!

The femme looked down at how he had her there, then back up at him, "I don't want to hurt you, 'Screamer," she yanked her hand free defiantly, "back off," her optics darting for an escape. How hard would it be to evade a Seeker? Above all, him? He was the fastest thing even in Cybertron's skies. Fear rose up in her as she realized her position and she looked back at him. His optics were still furrowed at her.

Starscream was so confused by this point. Why would she attack him? What had he done to provoke her? He regarded her intently, "What is wrong, Barricade? Have I done something?" It wasn't like he had made it a point to anger this femme, Primus forbid; it wasn't like he particularly enjoyed sharp pointy objects or flails thrown at him.

"No… nothing," she looked again. It wasn't like she wouldn't give him the fight of his life if he did try something on her. She moved to step again and he followed her by stepping backwards in her way. The femme's optics watched his movement and how he had blocked her, "What are you doing?" She wanted to trust him. She wanted to believe that he wasn't planning on using her like Sunstorm had said. Blacklight rode on their trust.

An optic ridge shot up as he tried to figure out what had the femme so spooked, "I'm standing here. What's it look like?"

She deliberately looked at him from head to toe, "So you are,"

Starscream snorted at her, "I want to know what has you so upset, Barricade,"

"Why? What does it matter to you?" She asked defensively.

What was wrong with this femme? Had she gotten into something she shouldn't have? "Because it's my _job_ as leader and mech creator of our sparkling, that's why!"

She stared at him a long moment. He was around her a lot, even Sunstorm could see it. Perhaps keeping the mech away would thwart him. She thought up a lie that would chase him away, "Don't you think you're being just a bit overly possessive of my time?" She then backed up from him, expecting him to grab her, but he didn't.

'_Overly possessive?'_ He frowned, feeling more hurt than anything at her accusation. He only gave her a very confused look. "What?" it was the only word he could form from that absolutely random question. Where in the Matrix had _that_ come from? He hadn't thought he was being too possessive of her; in fact, he didn't even have a leash on her. She was still free to do as she wished and it was _her_ that wished to be around _him_ so much! "What are you talking about?" He asked with confusion.

"You. Back off. End of story."

"But... Blacklight." Starscream said in a still confused stupor. If she wanted this, he would oblige her. She had best not be telling him he could not see his Sparkling? There would be very big problems then because she would find out what kind of an asshole he could be.

"Remain at a distance from me and it's not an issue."

"You're serious?" he still could not believe what she had said.

The femme only glared at him.

He shook his head, looking away, "Fine," came a nearly whispered growl. He turned from her abruptly and took off, leaving her standing there. For some reason he felt a pang of loss, but he quickly ignored it as he watched her, wondering what had gotten into her. If she felt he was being possessive then he would leave her alone. He would see how long she lasted without him on this crooked planet.

She watched him leave with a huff. Barricade stood there a long moment, looking out around her. Her optics zoomed more often as she looked to each and every possible hiding place for a mech. Every sound the desert naturally made, she flinched. Quickly transforming, Barricade turned on the road and headed for Mikaela's garage.

What she hadn't seen or heard flew over her head out of both of their sensor ranges. He could hear them, however, and frowned when he heard the exchange.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be with Barricade?" Skywarp asked. He knew Starscream had said something about her and Blacklight.

"No." the young Seeker didn't even look at his Trine-Mate.

"Are you alright?" Thundercracker leaned forward to get a better glimpse of Starscream's expression. His optic furrowed when he saw loss there. Unusual.

"No TC…" Starscream sighed, "I don't think I am."

"What's wrong?"

"Barricade," Starscream stated simply before heading for a place to sit.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Everything," the silver and black mech admitted incoherently.

* * *

_Poor 'Screamer... just when you think you've figured her out... :P  
_

_So yeah, I hope I haven't confused anyone ;) And the _Tracker Seeker_ idea came out of nowhere, honest!  
_


	37. Visits with Leaders

A/N: _Another early day. Barricade is naive. Ramjet is a dork.  
_

_Enjoy lol_

* * *

Barricade finally returned to her garage, still unsure if she had done the right thing, yet felt she had. She ignored the pang of regret, blaming it on her confusion. It was perfectly logical what Sunstorm had said, yet her Spark kept telling her she had nothing to fear from Starscream. With a strong rev of her engine, she decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

Mikaela looked up when she heard Barricade pulling into the garage. She tilted her head in question since she hadn't expected the femme to return for a few hours yet. As far as she knew, Barricade was supposed to meet with Starscream. Her eyes went to Miles who had been visiting and talking about the Seekers and what he had learned. He looked back at her and shrugged. They both stood at the same time to go and find out what was wrong with the femme.

Barricade saw the two coming before they saw her and prepared to vent, since the pets were far easier to vent on and not worry about being killed for it. As the humans approached, she shut her engine down and transformed, "Barricade?" Mikaela called.

"What?" she snapped, still thinking about her interaction with Sunstorm and Starscream. Even though Sunstorm had no idea that she had a brother, the whisper is what told her that he may have been telling the truth.

"Hey, easy, 'Cade," Miles approached and leaned on a bench as he folded his hands, "what happened?"

"What do you mean? What makes you assume something has happened?"

"You're back a lot earlier than we thought you would be," Mikaela meandered closer to the femme as Blacklight climbed off of his creator and went to the floor.

"I ran into another mech today," The femme finally admitted.

"Did he attack you?" Mikaela instantly asked.

"No, but he told me a few things," the femme refused to look directly at the girl, as if she was hurt.

Mikaela watched the femme's expression and frowned in concern, "Like what?"

The femme remained silent a moment then with a frustrated huff, she replied, "Nothing important,"

"Doesn't sound like nothing, 'Cade, you're acting different," Mikaela pushed. Miles remained silent, letting Mikaela try to talk it out of Barricade.

"Some things were explained to me about Starscream plotting against me," Barricade finally admitted after the stares she was getting.

Miles said something this time in defense of the leader, "What do you mean 'plotting against you'? He isn't plotting anything,"

"I was told he was plotting to spark-mate with me," Barricade's optics fixed on the boy.

"And you _believe_ this other mech?" Miles deadpanned disbelievingly.

"Why shouldn't I? He told me that Starscream will use his rank to take my freedoms from me,"

"That's really crazy, Barricade," Mikaela broke in with a snort, "he hasn't bothered you. If anything he's been protecting you from all of the _other_ idiots."

"But he has been hanging around me a lot,"

Both humans exchanged glances with hidden smirks, "Maybe he wants to keep an eye on you easier?" Mikaela asked, "And you _do_ have a Sparkling with him already, which gives him more of a reason to be around you,"

"Or gain my trust through Blacklight so he can force me into a breeding position with him when I least expect it."

"Barricade!" Mikaela said harshly, causing the femme to flinch. She had no idea what made her burst out like that, surprised Barricade didn't respond. "He even told you he wouldn't allow that to come to you when you first brought him Blacklight remember?"

"Perhaps he was lying." The femme mumbled with a shrug, "Primus knows he was the best liar on Cybertron,"

Mikaela watched the femme. She just thought the two were getting somewhere and here came some stranger, telling her things and she believed them over the one she had been around more. Still, she tried to reason, "He could have taken you then and there if he had really wanted to, 'Cade, I think you're overacting,"

"What if what this mech says is true?" Barricade insisted, "He said that Starscream will even share me with Thundercracker and Skywarp. It isn't the first time that I have heard of Seeker trines sharing a femme," she frowned, remembering, "… like that."

Miles shrugged, "It's up to you, but I wouldn't believe this other mech if I were you. Perhaps he is jealous of Star,"

"Why would he be jealous? There's nothing for him to be jealous _of_… Unless you are implying…" the femme's optics narrowed in question.

"What?! No!" Miles snapped, cutting the femme off from speaking, "Star _does_ hang around you a lot, but I am _sure_ he is often hanging around to watch 'Light."

"He's been protecting the both of you," Mikaela tried to reason.

"He could be keeping them at bay until he tries-"

"Barricade!" The girl called again. Again the femme flinched. "Listen to yourself, would you?"

"It all seems perfectly logical to me,"

"More like perfectly _il_logical, 'Cade." Mikaela actually growled in frustration, "You're being stubborn and dense!"

* * *

The next week or so proved to be a lot for both Starscream and Barricade and thus everyone else as well, including their Sparkling. Mikaela was getting fed up with them acting so distant from each other. Blacklight was thoroughly confused by their actions. He did not approve of the two fighting.

Miles had tried to talk Starscream into speaking to her, but he wanted nothing to do with her to the point that if other mechs did come sniffing; he would pretend to ignore it. He left it up to the humans to attempt chasing them away, which proved sort of futile, but none were persistent enough to cause a fight or stomp the humans.

When he came around, he didn't speak to her at all. He only gathered Miles or Blacklight and left again. There was a constant look in his optics when he was around, as if he felt like he was offending her just being in her presence. Barricade would only glare back at him as he left, as if suspecting him to try something. She went immediately on edge when she was around him longer than she thought she should be, expecting each time that Starscream would jump her.

After another day of this, Mikaela was about to pull her hair out. She finally stood up while the two were sitting in silence, since Blacklight had been occupied with other things, "Take me to Starscream," she demanded.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to talk to him, that's _why_,"

Barricade stuck her middle finger to the girl.

Mikaela read it well. "I can call him, you know," she held up her cell phone for emphasis, rocking it in her hand.

"Then do it, I _won't_ take you to him,"

Mikaela shrugged as she turned, hitting the green call button on her phone and she put it on speaker as she gave Barricade a sideways glance as if to say 'try and stop me'.

"_Mikaela? Why are you calling-"_ Suddenly the line went dead. She quickly glanced at her signal and when it read full, Mikaela turned to glare at Barricade who was looking smugly at her, not hiding the fact that she was the one who did it.

Again she tried to call, Starscream again answered, _"Yes? Mik-"_ The Seeker's voice came and again it was cut off.

"Would you stop that!" Mikaela turned slightly to glare at the femme. "You're acting like a child – a _Sparkling_!"

Mikaela hit the call button once more and Starscream's voice came again, _"WHAT?!"_

When Barricade didn't cut the call this time, Mikaela smirked and turned from the femme, "Starscream?"

"_Yes it's me, it's been me the last three times as well. Why are you calling on these lines? What can I do for-"_

Again the line was cut and Mikaela huffed, frustrated and she glared at Barricade. Barricade continued to smirk and then shrugged. Again Mikaela called, _"So help me, one more time… Once more! I dare you! I will come out there myself I swear it!"_ Starscream's voice came too quickly to be interrupted. Both girl and femme couldn't hold back a snicker.

Mikaela waited to see if Barricade would cut the line, when the cut didn't come, Mikaela turned from Barricade again, "Starscream,"

"_What can I do for you?"_ the leader calmed slightly to ask.

Mikaela pretended to brighten when she heard the Leader's voice for longer than a few seconds, "Do you think it would be too much of a bother to come and get me? I would like to speak to you… alone if at all possible,"

"_I can't come and get you at this moment, but I can send one of the twins to gather you if it is that important,"_

Mikaela, knowing whom Starscream was speaking of, asked, "Do you trust they won't break my neck?"

"_I wouldn't send them otherwise,"_ he almost sounded offended, _"you know me better than that,"_ at that, Mikaela's eyes went to Barricade, who was looking away defiantly, arms folded and everything. Mikaela shook her head with a slight giggle. Giant robots acting like human 5 year olds. That was just funny, no matter how one put it or given the situation.

"Ok, thank you Starscream," The girl snapped the phone shut and placed it in her pocket, looking at Barricade with determination once again, "That was mean and spiteful,"

Barricade waited until Mikaela hung up before she turned her head and glared at her, feeling slightly betrayed that the girl was going directly to the mech who supposedly wanted to force her into a breeding position. She snorted at the girl, "I _am_ mean and spiteful,"

"And you're blind,"

"I'm not blind. I can see perfectly fine. My optics are at 100 percent functionality."

"You're being paranoid and you're denser than a pile of rocks." Mikaela folded her arms with a shrug as she leaned on the door of the garage and looked out at the morning sun.

"I am not being paranoid. I am protecting what dignity I have left,"

"Barricade, it's obvious this is bothering you two on a different level altogether."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he is acting differently, as if he is hurt. Didn't you hear it in his voice?"

"Starscream doesn't have any reason to be hurt. I am not keeping him from Blacklight."

"That _isn't_ what I meant,"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" the femme challenged.

Mikaela shook her head with a soft snicker as she looked up to the day again. Obviously, this femme was as thick headed as they came, "I think he genuinely _cares_ about you," the girl whispered through clenched teeth.

Barricade roared with laughter, "Now that has got to be the joke of the stellar rotation!"

"Like I said, you're blind,"

"…And you're out of your mind,"

Mikaela huffed and then sighed, she obviously wasn't going to get through to the enforcer. Tapping her foot as she waited for Runamuck or Runabout to show up, she kept herself occupied. It hadn't taken nearly as long as she thought it would have, since she had only called about 15 minutes prior. She glanced at the color and seeing the black with white stripes, she determined it was Runabout and pushed herself off of the wall with her foot as the car slowed his approach. He stopped in front of the garage. Barricade glared at them both as his door opened, "I was asked to get you and not kill you in the process,"

"Thanks for the confidence, 'Bout,"

"Anytime," The Challenger replied smugly.

Mikaela smirked as she took one last glance at Barricade before setting into the other car, "I will be back, Barricade… With answers," and she shut the door, "stubborn femme," letting Runabout drive off.

Barricade watched her leave, wondering what she was going to Starscream for. She certainly was not blind, she could see just fine. The only part of her that was dense was her armor.

* * *

About half an hour later, Mikaela found her eyes looking across the Mohave Desert as Runabout started to slow, "What are we slowing here for?"

"Starscream said to stop here." Runabout replied, stopping.

"I don't see him," Mikaela squinted as she looked up at the clear blue sky, hoping to see a dot of the Seeker somewhere.

Just then, Thundercracker appeared on the horizon, coming in low. He landed right there along the desert, stopping as his front end leaned forward with his stop, "Change of plans. 'Screamer sent me to get you, 'Kaela,"

"What is this? Musical mechs?" Mikaela asked with a huff as she got out of Runabout and approached the blue Seeker.

"Who knows," the jet replied as the car took off, his door closing as if in afterthought.

Mikaela now stood staring up at the blue tinted jet. She folded her arms, "Where to from here, to meet another mech?"

"To the base, actually, 'Screamer sent me personally, too afraid that 'Warp would… well warp with you. His pilot is still getting used to it."

"Yeah, I don't wanna warp. Just wanna talk to Starscream about Barricade. You sure there's no more pit stops?" Mikaela muttered, still looking apprehensively at the jet.

"Yup, we are going straight to the base, no passing go, no collecting 200 dollars,"

"Barricade keeps me from there to keep my ass safe, you know."

"You're nuts. It's no more dangerous than the Autobot base is." The jet replied as his canopy rose up, "Up," he said.

"How exactly?" she asked, glancing at the side of the jet expectantly.

Thundercracker huffed as a ladder was created along his side, "Happy?"

"Better," Mikaela muttered as she grabbed it and started climbing, "Ok, rule one, before I get into your cockpit,"

"What?"

"Take it easy? I haven't ever flown in a fighter jet."

"Sure, 'Kaela," Thundercracker laughed, "get in,"

Mikaela hesitated. Thundercracker waited patiently, having nothing else better to do. The girl slowly ducked down and then climbed over the side and sat down in the seat, looking at all of the controls. She didn't dare touch them as they all showed different things on the screens, lights going and switches everywhere.

Ok, maybe she wanted to flick just _one_ of them. Perhaps in a bit, she was still unsure about getting into the jet in the first place.

"What are you waiting for? I won't bite you,"

"Says the big-bad-scary-evil very abnormally _blue_ jet,"

"Ha!" The Seeker snickered as she buckled up. His canopy started to come down, "Now, don't worry when I take off, alright? The G-forces shouldn't hurt you, I have compensated for that,"

"What do you mean?"

"You think I am actually going to taxi and take off over _this_ terrain?" the Seeker asked as flight engines roared behind them.

Mikaela looked around frantically. What exactly had she walked into? The jet's engines blared in the girls ears and suddenly before she could inhale a gasp, Thundercracker was already in the air, "Wow, that went relatively shock free," Mikaela noted as she looked out across the sky.

"Usually is," Thundercracker chuckled, "Your technology is so far behind our own it's almost _not_ laughable."

Her eyes went back to the switches. She read each one carefully, noting weapons systems, flight instruments and lights. Lightly she reached out, beyond her better judgment and flicked the light switch. Suddenly the engines slowed and the jet started to fall. Instantly she panicked, "Thundercracker!"

"You wanna fly, yes?" the Seeker asked sarcastically.

"What?" she felt the jet tilt as it started to drop from the sky, "No! Thundercracker stop this!"

"Better do something really quickly, 'Kaela," Thundercracker said as casually as ever, "I don't want to have to explain to Starscream why I crashed and your body parts were all over my cockpit. I think he'd be a little pissed. Personally, I think it would be gross."

Thundercracker couldn't possibly be serious! Mikaela looked around as the instruments all flickered and went out, save for one, which read 'main thrusters', "Hint, hint, the little lit one," came an eerie whisper. She quickly reached out and flicked it and the engines started back up, but at Thundercracker's current position, he boosted at a lop sided take off, his body rolling, "I suggest you take the stick fly girl and correct our flight before we kiss the ground. I personally do not wish to experience that for no reason, it is kinda painful."

"This isn't funny, Thundercracker!"

"Call me TC," the jet replied, "Now… Take the stick like a good little pilot and level me out before we both crash." he teased, "If I go down, you're going with me. No ejecting allowed. No Skywarp to catch me."

Without even thinking, Mikaela took the stick, remembering what she had learned playing video games with Sam and flying simulators. She instantly moved it and Thundercracker responded, however over-steering as she pulled too hard, Thundercracker could have laughed when he started barrel rolling, "Mmm, this could make you dizzy, I suggest you ease off the stick a little, I tend to be a little over sensitive in some things." Mikaela pulled him out of the roll and she pulled back as she righted his nose and he aimed upwards, "Congratulations, Mikaela, you're flying. Now how hard was that?"

"Don't _ever _do that to me again!" she growled as she continued to fly, thankful she was used to the Decepticons' antics. Thundercracker continued to cackle as they flew on. He had to admit, _that_ was fun! The evil Decepticon forces strike again!

"I wouldn't have allowed us to crash, Primus forbid something happen to you on my watch. You forget I am not just a simple jet, yes?"

"What do you mean?"

"I told you before, Starscream would have my wings and internals if I harmed you. He hadn't said anything about scaring the slag out of you, however. Seekers can perform moves that jets cannot."

"He needs to make a new rule. That was a very dirty trick, TC," Mikaela grumbled, "I can see why they would claim that this is the safest jet to fly. No idiot in his right mind would risk trying to fly you,"

"What would you expect? Say it slowly with me: De-cept-i-con,"

"Noted, smartass." the girl said with a sigh as she looked out of the front of the jet, "Now which way are we going?"

"Point us 30 degrees west heading," and she did so rather quickly and his body responded, nearly doing a roll as she moved the stick too fast again, "easy there, girl," he said and she slowly righted him before trying again, watching the instruments as she guided him. It finally hit her that she was actually flying a Fighter Jet. Or something as close as it gets to one considering her position.

"You're not gonna make me land you, are you?"

"What? Are you joking? I was thinking about flipping you out of my cockpit and catching you up here somewhere. Perhaps see how my aim is in throwing you to the base."

"You wouldn't!" she teased.

"Nope, I will land. I, personally, would like to be in one piece when I touch down, thanks,"

Minutes later, Thundercracker took the controls and slowed for landing, hovering as he neared the ground, "I will take you into his quarters." The Seeker announced as he touched down, his body wobbling as it balanced on the nose, "He's been really… _off_ lately. To tell you the truth, he's been acting strange for a while now, but recently it's gotten a lot worse. Hasn't wanted to see anyone, and only allows me or Skywarp in there. Maybe he will be more willing to talk to you about his issues."

"Why?"

"We tried asking, but he refuses to speak about it even to us. That in itself is a lot, since he tells us everything," He opened his canopy and waited for her to get out before he transformed and scooped her right off her feet, causing her to cry out in surprise, "it's worrying us,"

She leaned over as she looked down, and then watched as they turned down a few other low-lit corridors to where one room sat at the end. Starscream was already in there with his back to the door while it was wide open and he turned as if he was sitting at a desk. Thundercracker stepped to his room and Starscream leaned back in his seat, "I trust your trip was comfortable?" he asked.

"Um. All considering," Mikaela glanced at TC then looked back to the Commander. Starscream leaned forward and held his hand out for her. She instantly went for it, setting down in his palm cross-legged while she stared up at the commander expectantly.

"Leave us," Thundercracker nodded and turned, heading out. He waited for the door to shut before setting Mikaela on his 'desk' and leaned back in his seat as if slouching, "Now, what was so important that you needed to come to me directly?"

"Well," Mikaela bit her lower lip before continuing, "I wanted to talk to you about Barricade."

"What about her?" instantly she heard the tone in his voice change. There was worry in there, "is she alright?"

Mikaela waved a hand, "She's as fine as she can be for now given her charming personality," the girl then regarded Starscream intently, "She came to me a while back and mentioned something. Now, I know honesty is not a Decepticon's forte, but level with me here," she half-teased.

Starscream looked upon the girl curiously, his head tilting, "I haven't lied yet. Why is it so hard for others to believe that?" He touched his chin in thought, "Oh right, Decepticon has the word deception written all over it."

"Yeah… never mind that for now, Starscream. What I have to tell you is far more important and probably why she has been so… I don't know… distant – I guess the word is… with you."

"And what reason would that be besides the fact she's the most cantankerous femme I have ever had the _dis_pleasure of encountering?"

Mikaela held in a giggle. Those two… Then her features went serious again, "Well she told me that she had been told that you've been plotting against her." When he gave her a confused look, she continued, "That you are planning to… I think she said 'Spark-Mate' with her without her consent-" Before the girl could even finish, she heard a growl come from him and she leaned back slightly from the Seeker, looking up at him.

A soft 'hmm' came from Starscream as if he was contemplating what he was being told, "When did she tell you this?"

"Couple of weeks ago I think?"

"Huh, you should have come to me sooner," The Seeker looked up and away, as if trying to figure this out for himself as well, "I was wondering why she has been acting so strangely around me and why she chased me off that day, claiming, above all, that I was being _overly possessive_."

"Overly possessive? You've been protecting her and Blacklight."

"That's what I thought as well. Perhaps I was being overbearing." Starscream thought a moment, "It would explain why she suddenly fears me,"

"It's not fear,"

"Then what is it oh bright one?"

"She's hurt…" The girl paused. Might as well say something now. What's the worst that could happen? She'd been watching, it's not like she could possibly miss the subtle things. "I think you love her, so in turn you're hurt. The reason that you're hurt is because she's pushing you away."

"_What_?" Starscream snapped, "I don't love her, Mikaela! How could _anyone_ love that atrocious femme?! I swear she's the spawn of Unicron himself!"

"Denial is _so_ the first step," Mikaela put up a finger, winking.

"Stop it, I do not love her!" Starscream looked away, as he considered what she said, The girl merely nodded as Starscream asked her more questions about Barricade, "Who told her all of this, anyway?"

"She didn't say. Though I would suspect it was a Decepticon, since I don't think an Autobot would steep that low,"

"I didn't know what to think when I saw that fear in her gaze that day in the desert." Starscream muttered, still not looking at the girl in his hand, "I never wanted her to be _afraid_ of me. We have a Sparkling together, fear is the last thing I would want from her."

"Of course not, it's love,"

"No! It's _not_!"

"Just tell her, Damn it!" Mikaela snapped, causing Starscream to reel back in surprise, "Admit it to her,"

"There's nothing to admit. I _don't love her_," he growled, "I have been protecting her. Watching over her and Blacklight. I don't want her to be harmed by the idiots running around this world. I almost failed already once; I won't allow that to happen again."

"See, you _care_, Starscream, clearly you're in love with her!"

"Damn it, I _care_ about my Trine-Mates, but I am certainly _not_ in love with them!"

Mikaela put her hand to her forehead. Perhaps he was as dense as Barricade. The girl and Miles had seen it for forever now. It was so obvious that they both loved each other.

"Stop it! It's not love, Mikaela! I don't know what it is, but that, surely is not it! I would know!"

Excuses, excuses, Mikaela facepalmed, "Of course you don't. You hate her. Just like you hate me and Miles,"

"Damn right I do," Starscream smirked, "but anyway," he then became serious, "I don't want to scare her anymore than she already is, so I can't go around her more otherwise she will suspect me. I do, however, want to find out who the frag head was that said that shit to her,"

"He's ruined all the trust built between you and her,"

"I know. I'm so miserable without her. It's like actually having her here _all_ the time."

"Wow, you miss her?" Mikaela asked in disbelief.

Starscream looked down and away from the girl, deciding answering that was just not worth the trouble, "I have worked so hard for her to trust me-"

"So you could have her to yourself," Mikaela said as if finishing his sentence for him.

"Yes… – wait _what_? No! Just… _NO_!" Starscream grimaced, "Damn it, human! I hate you."

Mikaela only gave him a triumphant smile, "I'm ready to go back to the garage whenever you're ready to take me,"

"Oh no, you're stuck here for the rest of the day for that one. I think I will sic Ravage on you," he looked up, _"Soundwave!"_ he called through the Decepticon Officer spread-link so Mikaela could hear. Where had she heard that name before?

_"Yes Commander?"_ Mikaela looked up at the new voice. She had only heard that voice once. She instantly noted how the voice was baritone and monotonous – the same as the time he had sent that sound at that fight.

"I have heard some really disturbing things about this Soundwave character. Are they true by any chance?"

Starscream chuckled as he answered Mikaela, "Probably," he then turned his attention to Soundwave,_ "Do you think you could spare me Ravage to keep an eye on Mikaela? She is to remain a prisoner here until the end of the day."_

_"Very well, Ravage will be ready for her shortly, is there any place you would like her to be kept?"_

"No, just make sure she doesn't leave the base parameters,"

_"Very well,"_ Soundwave responded as the mech sent the cat-like Decepticon for Starscream's quarters.

The Seeker leaned back with his hands behind his head with the smuggest grin Mikaela had ever seen, "Welcome to the Decepticon base, Mikaela. May you enjoy your stay,"

"It's official. You… are a big dirty scoundrel,"

"I take that as a compliment,"

"Anything along the lines of 'total bastard' is a compliment to you,"

Starscream laughed, "I guess you're right,"

"What is a Ravage and what is it going to do to me?"

"Whatever he feels like, I suppose. He's one of Soundwave's pets, like Frenzy."

"You mean Frenzy belonged to Soundwave?"

"At one time. Before we left Mars, I guess he sent Frenzy with Barricade because of his hacking ability since it made no sense to go himself at the time. Of course, you'd think the humans could count the satellites they send into space," the leader muttered in afterthought as the door opened revealing the panther like 'Con.

"You had me wake up from a nice recharge, Starscream, she'd better be worth it." The panther like mech sat down and glared up at Starscream for being interrupted.

Starscream glared down at him, "Cry me a river, _kitty_,"

"Quit calling me that. It's Ravage. R-A-V-A-G-E. Get it right." The cat snorted, "Soundwave wanted me to bring her to him. He said something about being curious about humans, since they like to claim he does... things. Said she can be his first victim."

Starscream nodded, "That's because he creeps people – including me – out with his hidden face and very blank stare," he then put his hand out, pointing to the panther-like creature, "And this is Ravage, Mikaela." He then frowned, "If that is too hard for you to pronounce, you can just call him…" Starscream paused, thinking up another name, "_Spot_."

And with that he got up and left, leaving Mikaela staring down at the cat looking up at her, "Hello, Mikaela,"

Mikaela stared at the cat for a long time. She wondered to herself how many teeth fit into his maw, since his mouth seemed to be full of them. She nodded once she decided he probably wouldn't use them on her, "Hello there… um, Spot."

And wouldn't she have guessed it, the cat's tail was now flicking in irritation, just as a normal cat's would.

"You weren't being serious about Soundwave using me as his victim, were you?"

"Call me Spot again, and we will find out." Ravage replied with a wicked toothy grin.

* * *

_So there you have it. At least Mikaela is trying!_

_And yes, Barricade, you're a metal-head. And I don't say that nicely. *grins*_

_I love Soundwave ;)_


	38. Soundwave's Stillness

A/N: Wow. _Not only is it really early. Wasn't sure about the reactions to the last chapter, so I can just imagine the ones to this one *nervous*._

Warnings:_ Suggestive... stuff (toward end)._ _After this chapt, BS is certainly going M. I can no longer not let it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Mikaela stared at the cat as it sat, "Do I have to come up there and get you and drag you back to Soundwave? Please don't make me." Ravage then went to preen a front leg of his as if any other cat would. Mikaela casually wondered if this mech really thought he was a cat.

"Hey, _I_ didn't do this to you, thank your 'Great and Fearless Leader'," Mikaela quoted with her fingers in sarcasm. She gazed back down to the floor then shook her head, "Nuh-uh, no way, dude, I ain't jumping from here, I'll break something, I know it." She looked up at the cat who was now watching her, "Actually, how _do_ I get down from here?"

"You humans are so fragile, and Starscream doesn't think," the cat said before calling for Soundwave on a private line. The Communications Officer appeared in the doorway a few minutes later looking down at the human with a stoic feature that Mikaela couldn't make out. If anything, this particular 'Con was one of those ones that were just looking for a spine to crawl up. She visibly shivered at the sight of him. Apparently hers was the spine of the day. If any of them looked like they were dangerous, it would be this one.

"Starscream said you are a prisoner of the Decepticons for the day, did he not?" the 'Con droned.

"Um, I guess." Mikaela shrugged, "But with him you never know for sure,"

"Ain't that right," Ravage muttered as Soundwave nodded and held out a hand expectantly.

Mikaela looked at the hand then to the all too still gaze of the officer. There was something about the facemask and visor that bothered the girl, "What are you waiting for? An open invitation?" he asked her.

"I'm uncomfortable with the idea that you can read minds and you are known for your… probing,"

"So is the rest of my species," the CO smirked behind said mask as Mikaela moved to the offered hand.

"What do you plan on doing to me? Ravage said something about curiosity about humans?" Mikaela asked, looking up at the one that held her, "Curiosity and probing don't go too well together when you're in my position with an alien, you know."

"That's really funny," the CO replied coolly. The claws of the cat clacked on the ground as he followed behind Soundwave. Mikaela watched as the corridors changed colors, depending on which way they went. Finally, they stopped in front of a door and it opened seconds later. When they went through the door, lights turned on and Soundwave set Mikaela down on a flat surface very similar to a desk. Mikaela noticed immediately that there were four other smaller creatures in here. One about the size of Blacklight, which was peeking from between boxes, two bird-like beings, and a brownish-gold – what appeared to be a very prickly ball – lying on a berth. Soundwave soon sat down, hands folding as they rested on the desk.

"Ok, where am I?" Mikaela asked, glancing around, her eyes going to the three who were now eyeing her and moving to get a better look.

"In my personal quarters," Soundwave replied.

"Right, and what are they?" she then pointed towards Rumble and the other two. She didn't need to know what the ball was, since the lance gave it away. Soundwave turned in the seat and nodded, "Rumble, who is the twin of Frenzy." The CO never missed the cringe that Mikaela gave at the sound of Frenzy's name, "The other two are Buzzsaw and Laserbeak,"

"I remember Barricade calling Frenzy a symbiot or a pet, is that what they are too?"

"If that is what you wish to call them, then I suppose that will have to do,"

It hadn't dawned on the girl that Frenzy might not have belonged to Barricade. "Ah, they aren't gonna attack me are they?"

"Not unless I tell them it is alright or you've wronged them." Mikaela could almost swear she heard a chuckle from the faceless Decepticon, "I must thank you on your caring for Barricade and her Sparkling. I'd meant to say sooner, but the opportune moment had not risen."

"What?" Mikaela then thought of a time she actually saw or heard of or seen Soundwave going after Barricade.

"You let her stay in your garage and away from the base and you've shown her what it is like to feel again. It's refreshing to know that all hope is not lost." the CO replied.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter. She kinda claimed it." Mikaela teased.

"You had a choice Mikaela, the day you met her. You chose to _protect_ her even though you knew who and what she was."

"Why is it, I wonder, that you have such an interest in her? Strange." Maybe she was just fishing for information and hoped Soundwave could provide the answer she was looking for.

"I have no interest in her whatsoever except for her well being," The CO reached for a data pad and began scrolling through it, "And I am known to have been called a little strange at times. Perhaps that is why I am respected."

"I heard you put the fear of death into even Megatron himself,"

"It's amazing what one can do when no one knows anything about another, yet claim they know in every way. I find it rather ironic myself," the mech replied cryptically.

Mikaela wasn't even sure she got all that, so changed the subject instead. "Well can you really probe their minds?"

"The only other way to put it is called the humans' psychic ability. Telepathy, if you will. So I guess, yes, I can."

"Neat!" Ha, a psychic Cybertronian. The creepiest Cybertronian gets the coolest ability, "So what am I supposed to do while I am here?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"Anything you like. Starscream just asked that you don't leave the base, which is around 20 miles in diameter I believe now."

Mikaela watched as the other three symbiots started toward the desk, their curiosity obviously piqued. She was a little apprehensive as she had never met any of these 'Cons before and watched as the approached. Rumble was the first one to the desk and climbed up. Surprisingly, Mikaela could see a resemblance, she pointed with curiosity, "Rumble?" she asked. The little mech nodded as he slinked closer. It wasn't that he was afraid, either.

"You're Mikaela, Barricade's pet, yes?"

"That'd be me," she said gently, answering both questions at the same time.

"We are grateful you could help where Frenzy failed Barricade,"

Alright, now Mikaela was starting to get suspicious. Why were all of these mechs basically praising her for supposedly 'taking care' of Barricade? It was getting a bit on the annoying side, in all truthfulness. She decided to change the subject, "So Frenzy was your twin?" She asked Rumble.

"Yes," the small mech lowered his head, "he was sent with Barricade from the Red Planet." Mikaela watched his expression. He seemed very sad. "I miss Frenzy." She couldn't help but feel regret for what had happened to Frenzy.

Mikaela's attention then went to Soundwave, "Do you often send your symbiots with other Decepticons?"

"No, I do not." the 'Con replied evenly, not even looking away from the data pad that was currently lit up.

"So there was a reason," the girl said, hinting for the CO to elaborate.

"I don't do anything without a reason." Still his head hadn't moved.

Alright, maybe he didn't take hints too well, "So… care to enlighten me at all?"

"That information is not pertinent to you right now."

Mikaela frowned with a nod, "Fair enough," she did not know the temper of this Soundwave character and really wasn't sure if she wanted to find out, either. She figured she already had it coming for cutting Frenzy to pieces.

Soundwave continued to scroll the data pad, "I may send Rumble or Ravage in replacement for Frenzy,"

"Seeing as you're so worried about her, why wouldn't you protect her yourself?"

"She has Starscream to protect her. He's doing a fairly good job, my assistance isn't needed,"

"Yeah, she has Starscream alright,"

Just the tone of the girl's voice caught the attention of the CO, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, you can't tell me _you_ don't see it as well Mr. Telepath."

"See what?"

"Never mind," Mikaela put her hand on her forehead, "it's complicated. Though I think TC and 'Warp know something is up with him,"

"Really," The 'Con looked away from the data pad to the girl, "…care to elaborate your theory?"

So Soundwave wanted to play that game, huh? She wouldn't give in so easily. "Quid pro quo, 'Wave – You don't mind me calling you just 'Wave do you?"

Behind the visor, a hidden optic ridge shot up, "And what would you want?"

Mikaela thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to ask a question without getting it thrown back in her face, "Alright, I want to know why you feel it is necessary to watch Barricade from the sidelines,"

Soundwave turned fully to the girl and leaned down to her, "That… is a secret,"

"That… didn't answer my question,"

"Aright, I just feel that losing her would be a great blow to all of the Cybertronians," the mech stated and stared pointedly at her until she visibly cringed. He was good with doing that.

"Well no shit Sherlock, even _I_ could have told you that," Mikaela scoffed after the gaze on the mech shifted.

Soundwave smirked behind his facemask, "What is it that you think is 'up' with Commander Starscream?"

Mikaela sighed. She wasn't sure if this Decepticon would understand anymore than any other, "Well, apparently Decepticons do not know what love is, or some are just plain stupid…"

"That is where you are wrong, Mikaela," the mech sat up straight, "Decepticons, as well as any other Cybertronian know something similar to love. It has just been forgotten and written over while Megatron was the leader. Didn't Starscream tell you the change in basic programming when another assumes leadership?"

Mikaela glanced at the CO for a long moment. Right now, the furthest thing from her mind was how programming changed. She wanted to know if Soundwave noticed anything between the femme and leader and pointed her words in that direction, "I know what love is. I see it plain as day with Starscream and Barricade. Why is it they can't see it?"

"Are you sure you're not misreading them? He does complain about her… _a lot_, I might add,"

"She complains about him as well. But there's something there. One can tell when they look at each other at times. If you blink, you'd miss it, but it's there,"

"So you think those two actually _love_ each other?" Soundwave asked dubiously.

"Exactly,"

The large mech began laughing. And it wasn't a small chuckle either, it was a deep and strange laugh. Mikaela turned sharply to look at the mech as the others started to back away, "When Soundwave laughs like that, you know he's scheming something,"

"What are you scheming?"

"I don't think love is quite the word I would put there, but you go ahead and think what you will. Others tend to do a lot of assuming." If Mikaela could see behind the facemask, she would have seen a smirk.

"You are a really creepy mech, you know that?"

"Thank you for that. You have just made my day telling me the same thing everyone else tells me." The officer droned out, "now if you'll excuse me, you know how we Decepticons gotta plot bad things and all," he went back to his work idly.

Mikaela stifled a giggle. If anyone would have killed her, from what she had heard about this Soundwave, he certainly would have been the one. She reclined back slightly, content to sit and wait until her 'punishment' was done.

She jumped when she heard metal against metal in front of her and suddenly saw Rumble standing there. He reached out to her and offered what was in his hand. A can of coke. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," The small mech walked away, lying down at the end of the desk and proceeded to watch the girl.

"Answer your phone,"

Mikaela gave Soundwave a glance and that is when her phone rang. She reached in her pocket and pulled it out and looked at it then back to the mech suspiciously, "How did you…?"

"I can hear things that others cannot, I think that is why I was designated Soundwave. But my psychic ability helps with that as well,"

Mikaela flipped open her phone to get a very pissed voice shot at her, _"Where are you?"_

"At the base, where do you think I am?" Mikaela looked confusedly at the phone a moment, then shrugged before putting it back to her ear.

"_Why are you still there?"_

"Because Starscream, in all his great wisdom, decided to hold me here as a prisoner for the rest of the day,"

"_WHAT? WHY?"_

"That's… a little hard to explain, 'Cade,"

"_I have all day,"_ the femme replied, _"_now_…"_

Mikaela looked up at Soundwave as if asking for help. The CO looked at her phone before his own voice filled it,_ "She is here with me, Barricade,"_

"_Primus, she's with _you_ of all mechs? What the hell is wrong with Starscream leaving my pet with _you_?!"_

"_Well actually if you want to be specific, she's under Ravage's watch,"_

"_How dare him! I want you out of there now Mikaela!"_ the Shock Trooper growled angrily.

"_That looks like something you'll have to speak to Starscream about, Barricade,"_ Soundwave said simply and he cut the line before Mikaela could say anything more. The officer glanced at Mikaela.

Thank Primus for glowing, reflecting visors.

* * *

"_Starscream! Where are you, you son of a bitch!"_ Barricade's voice crowed over the Decepticon lines as the Mustang barreled recklessly through the streets, making her way to the Decepticon base. She wasn't even concerned for herself and her paranoia.

Starscream knew something was horribly amiss when she called him by _that_ name, but then again there was only one thing that could piss the femme off like this. His newly acquired prisoner.

The Seeker banked slightly, rounding his way to find the femme, knowing she was pretty close. _"Aw, Barricade, what's got you so irked_?" he asked almost too calmly over the lines. He could take a guess. Barricade could clearly hear what sounded like sarcasm laced in his voice, which only irritated her more.

Barricade barreled out of town and straight into the desert, headed for Starscream's base, _"Where are you? I'm going to rip your thrusters off and feed them to you!"_

"_I bet you will, 'Cade,"_ the Seeker replied smugly as he flew over her, _"I thought you were afraid of me? Afraid I might breed with you or some shit?"_ He headed up to round her again, _"Maybe I'll deviously capture you here and now."_

The femme slammed on her brakes when she saw him fly over the first time. She transformed and glared at the sky, not even paying attention to his goads, "You left Mikaela with _Soundwave_? Have your processors gone haywire?"

"Not at all, Barricade. I did a systems check this morning, all checked out perfectly fine." The seeker stated calmly, taking the talk off the private link while he transformed in the air and came down close to where she was. He lightly touched the ground, bouncing on his foot before taking off again when she literally lunged at him, "Soundwave will take good care of her until her sentence is up, 'Cade." Once again he came down, bouncing on a single foot this time as he shrugged, "There's absolutely nothing to worry about,"

Barricade stopped a moment as Blacklight crawled over her to the ground and then went for Starscream. She watched him go before glaring to the Seeker again. "Nothing to worry about?" the femme replied heatedly, "_Nothing to worry about_?" this time her voice was in a hiss, feeling quite dizzy with how he was bouncing around her, "She's with the one mech that has done unthinkable things to others and you _leave_ her in that danger!"

"Come on, Barricade," Starscream grinned as he slowed, picked Blacklight off of the ground and stopped to a hover in front of her, still out of her reach, knowing she was pissed enough she would probably tear into him if she got her hands on him. However, deep down, he actually felt a pang.

Blacklight chirped, curious why his creators were fighting. He wasn't entirely sure as to why. As the two continued to banter, his chirps got louder and louder until he squealed. Both creators stopped their bickering. Satisfied they were staying quiet, he went back to playing.

"He isn't my Second in Command for nothing. Do you honestly think I would have left Mikaela with a mech that would hurt her?" Starscream asked after Blacklight went back to playing. He took a step toward her.

"Never know with you, you sketchy Decepticon," the femme grumbled as she watched him.

"Aw, Barricade, I'm hurt," he claimed. "Give me more credit. I didn't come all this way for nothing."

"Why should I?" Her head whipped around to follow him as he circled her. He was doing for no other reason than to annoy her, she felt he may be getting too close to her.

Starscream tilted his head at the femme. "I want to know who told you whatever it is they told you."

Barricade paused, "I made it up."

"Don't lie to me, Barricade." He then smirked, "Unless you're protecting said mech from me. One would have to wonder why." He snagged the Sparkling from near his thruster and moved him back to his shoulder without looking away from Barricade.

"I'm not protecting any of them."

"Oh, so you want me to guess?" He paused and looked up then back to her, "Your brother."

"Prowl has nothing to do with this."

"I dunno, 'Cade. He is a pretty influential Autobot. He is also your brother. He could have told you to protect you."

"You're supposed to be intelligent. Figure it out."

By now, Starscream had set foot on the ground, watching Barricade as her demeanor began to change. He watched Blacklight leap off of him and go to the ground to play while the two spoke.

"Get away from me!" The femme backed up quickly, "I still think you're up to something!"

Starscream chuffed, "I'm up to around 30 foot tall," he continued to watch Blacklight.

"I'm not playing," the femme retorted, Barricade waited until Blacklight disappeared around her before throwing a handful of dirt at Starscream.

The Seeker felt the dirt ping his armor, but he didn't move. "Measure me."

"I hate you." The femme backed up a few steps from him.

"I bet you do."

"Go away!"

"You came to me, remember?"

"No, I did _not_ come to you. I was going to the base, you happened to get in my way,"

"I do remember you calling _my_ name."

"I already knew who to blame."

"Oh… well, when you look at it that way," he tapped his chin in mock thought.

"You're a real bastard," she watched him.

"I know, isn't it great?" he asked with mock giddiness as he looked down upon her.

"No, you're a prick,"

"Yes…" he said in afterthought, "…yes I am,"

"Outta my way, 'Screamer. I am going to collect my human," Barricade reached out to scratch at him and he quickly lifted out of her reach, looking down at her.

"She's still my prisoner. You can't have her. You may join her if you like, however." He moved backward in the air, away from her before landing again. Blacklight leapt at him and he caught him.

"I'm getting her,"

"Not if I cordon you off from the area,"

"Im a Decepticon too, remember?"

"And? That's my base. I am sure I could have you put in the brig for being unruly and disobeying orders,"

"I want Mikaela,"

"Mechs in the Pit want Energon too,"

"How long will her sentence take?"

"Until tomorrow, I told you."

"What was said that you feel the need to keep her there?"

"That's for me to know. I guess she should learn to keep her trap shut about certain things,"

Barricade's optics squinted suspiciously, "You're either really shrewd or really shifty."

Starscream gave her a shit-eating grin, "How about _both_. Just because I have my spacey moments doesn't mean I _am_ really all that stupid."

"How would you like it if I abducted Miles?"

Starscream chuckled at the question, "It wouldn't be the first time,"

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual, I assure you."

The femme was getting fed up with this. When she realized she was getting nowhere, she growled and turned, looking out across the desert horizon.

* * *

Neither had any idea what had come over them. The last Barricade knew, Starscream had Blacklight, and then what followed, she wasn't entirely certain. She felt his hand push down on her window-wing from behind. She then felt his mouth on her neck in a very strange manner and her intakes hitched as a feeling went through her that she could not define. It slammed her Spark, and she followed the whisper that suddenly called her, oblivious to anything else. Not knowing what was happening, she stilled, taking pleasure in it more than she should. "…'Screamer…" She wanted to tell him to back off, but she couldn't.

Starscream didn't know what was driving his actions; all he knew is that whatever it was, he wanted to follow it. Barricade tilted her head, exposing her neck for him to continue his ministrations and he did so with more drive than before, enticing a rather arousing purr from her. The young mech rumbled and then firmly took her sides in his hands.

He felt her hand along his now very sensitive wing-tip in a strangely gentle manner, sending a curious sensation through his Spark. He acted on the sensation, firmly pressing his body against hers from there with a very interesting hiss. **"I told you you'd enjoy it too much,"** the mech whispered in their native tongue as he nuzzled into her neck.

Barricade was struck still by his attentions. She didn't move away from him, allowing his hands to go where he could reach while in this frame of reality. Starscream didn't know what was going through his mind, but he did know that if they kept this up, he would not be able to stop himself. Her body heating against his own allowed some really unusual thoughts to creep into his mind.

His hand moved up to her chest and the femme actually arched herself against his touch with a louder purr. He responded by letting it lay flat against her, his claws brushing her seams. Neither had even realized that her chest began to part for him, both having been sucked into the feelings of unfamiliar passion that had taken them over.

It wasn't until he nipped her in excitement, did she abruptly come to her senses and comprehend what exactly was happening. "Stop right there, 'Screamer." Her voice was calm. _Way_ too calm. It snapped him out whatever spell he was under and he backed off quickly with disbelief. They both were trying to wrap their processors around what had happened. She moved with a snarl and they parted quite a distance from each other, both with a surprised yet confused expression.

She stared at him and he only stared back in a long, awkward silence.

What had he done…? Just _what_ fucking rabbit hole was this and _where_ in the hellacious Pit had it come from? And above all, why hadn't he seen it coming? Poor Starscream was so confused. He never would have been so forward and act on something even he didn't know. He had never desired to touch Barricade – or any other femme for that matter – like he just had.

He was convinced she'd done something to him for him to do something so utterly messed up.

Barricade was at a loss for words. Her mind was reeling. She had no idea what had come over him to be so brazen as to do that to her without her consent. She was even more confused when she found it strangely pleasurable, and for a moment, she didn't want him to stop. She knew he'd seduced her somehow for it to have felt so attractively good when he touched over her Spark. If he hadn't bitten and distracted her…

"You…!" She frowned; thoroughly pissed that he touched her without her consent. "Get out of here!"

Struck stupid by his actions, the young leader suddenly leapt away before she attacked him, "S-Stay away from my base, femme!" confused and frustrated that he had lost control of himself like that, he took off. Starscream had no idea what had come over him and it scared him.

Barricade looked down at Blacklight, who had seen the whole thing. **_"What were you doing with him?"_** Of course, he was curious. He had never seen them interacting like _that_ before.

"Nothing he won't regret later," Barricade promised angrily. She transformed, "Let's go."

* * *

Starscream stormed past everyone at the base. He shut and locked the office and in there he stirred like mad. It hadn't taken long for Thundercracker and Skywarp to want to know what was going on.

Skywarp knocked on the door only to receive a strange lash from Starscream down the Trine-link, "Go away."

"Let us in."

"No."

"Now… or we break down the door. Open it youngling." Shortly after they were greeted by Starscream optics, which he seemed thoroughly pissed about something. They stayed silent as they went it, making sure to lock the door behind them. Both decided they would get it out of him one way or another.

Starscream only glared up at them. He certainly wasn't angry with them, but something had him mad. "Stop calling me that."

"Spill it, 'Screamer." Thundercracker demanded.

"No." The leader said defiantly, "It's personal."

"A lot of things seem pretty personal to you lately. We've been lenient, but I think it's time you should come out with it all." Thundercracker stated.

"Can't I get just some time to myself to think? I have a lot on my mind."

"What's on your mind?"

The silver Seeker quickly looked away muttering from his Trine-Mates, "Something happened with Barricade."

"Oh? Get into a scuffle with her, did you?" Skywarp sneered.

Starscream regarded Skywarp a long moment, "Not exactly…"

After a few minutes, everyone else jumped and looked in the direction of the office when suddenly there was a very loud and upset screech. The next thing they saw was Skywarp running out, laughing so hard he tripped over his own feet and went to his knees while he continued to laugh. Thundercracker joined him in another peal of laughter as he too hit the floor where Skywarp stopped. Both looked back toward the office and only laughed more at how pissed Starscream was before transforming and _flying_ out in their alt modes. Starscream was hot on their thrusters, still yelling.

Sunstorm perked, catching a glimpse of them before they vanished out of the building. "What do you think happened?"

Thrust nodded with a smirk. "I'm gonna go with the 'embarrassed the slag out of 'Screamer' thing. What do you think, Astro?"

"Mmm…" Astrotrain then nodded, "I'm thinking you're probably right."

* * *

_Hey, you were warned! That was really random, but with a purpose ;)_

_Yeah. They hate each other alright... :P _

_Hope this one is better received :D_


	39. Cornered

A/N: _*Takes a deep breath*_ _Man I think I am confusing myself! Gotta love that shit lol - Yeah, I am randomly smiling too. I think I'm overtired... lol_

Note:_ Yes, it is staying M till the end._

Warnings: _Yes, it's M for a reason._

_Anyway, enjoy this next chapter :) And I hope you don't get caught up in my confusion ;)_

* * *

A week went by. Starscream continued to get his Sparkling or had him ride with one of the twins and Miles to the base. Whatever had happened between him and Barricade never happened again.

Barricade was still trying to avoid Starscream, but Sparklings tend to skew things, just like any other infant. Only this infant knew what he was doing.

He would force them to be in close proximity of each other. Sometimes they were fine with it, other times they weren't. It got to the point he would scream as loud as he could when they weren't close enough for his satisfaction. Sure, it made them both uncomfortable, but they eventually got to the point Barricade wasn't suspecting Starscream of foul play as much.

When they finally caught on to what Blacklight was doing, they both weren't very happy. Barricade glared at Starscream darkly, "And we all know where he gets _that _one from…"

Starscream just shrugged. He was proud of his Sparkling, but he wouldn't dare tell him that in front of her.

* * *

Blacklight was not even really fine with his creators being so distant still. He remembered well what he'd seen between them, and frankly, he liked seeing them so close. He wouldn't admit it to either of them, but he could to someone else…

And it was a time he was alone with Mikaela and Miles. They had agreed to keep an eye on him for Barricade while she did whatever Barricade did.

"_**You know what I think?"**_ he suddenly asked, getting Mikaela's attention. Miles also perked, wishing he could understand Blacklight-talk.

"What 'Light?" Mikaela asked. Just the way he had gone about it made her believe the Sparkling had been stirring for a while.

"_**I think I liked them better that one day."**_ He stated while fiddling with a wrench.

"What day?" Mikaela asked, looking to Miles before leaning to listen to what the Sparkling had to say.

"_**The day he held her. There was a calm between them I never seen before."**_ Mikaela perked and Miles wanted to know what was going on, since she seemed to be the Blacklight-English translator. Obviously this was something neither of them knew about.

After the Sparkling had explained what he'd seen, and Mikaela translated, both humans were silent with 'we keep telling them' looks to each other. He was quick to tell them not to bring it up to either Starscream or Barricade, since he figured they seemed to have forgotten it.

He also went on to tell them what he believed his sire was thinking of the whole thing. Completely ridiculous. Whatever that one time thing was, it was just that. And Starscream made sure Blacklight knew it would stay that way.

* * *

Sunstorm had been watching for the perfect moment to get Barricade to himself. The femme was avoiding any mech now, including Starscream – and only he met with her to get their Sparkling and leave again. Sunstorm was pleasantly surprised this was all working so well.

He was happy to see the femme barreling down the middle of the desert – completely alone and very far from base. She usually had at least Blacklight on her. It was perfect as far as Sunstorm was concerned, because this lone femme was a much-endangered femme, as she would find out. If there was anything that could get her to do what he wanted, it was that very fear he had instilled in her.

She made her way among the plateaus and canyons of upper Arizona. He saw she had no real aim to where she was going and waited about an hour until she had settled before he made himself known to her. Landing at the top of one of the ridges, looking down at her with a wide grin, he said smugly, "Fancy finding you here in the middle of nowhere, Barricade,"

The femme looked up, scowling, "I don't have time for you. Get out of here,"

"I am really amazed, Barricade," The Seeker said as he started hopping down different ledges while he calculated where she could go and how fast, he headed towards her only logical way of escape, "This all happened a lot faster than I thought it would,"

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she prepared to bolt, watching his movements carefully.

Sunstorm headed for her only exit, "You shouldn't always believe what you hear, you know. Others tend to lie a lot. Especially to get what _they_ want."

She calculated where she could go to get away, should Sunstorm start advancing on her, "I usually don't. What's your point?"

"You do know Starscream is far, far away now, right? I'll have you know he's not the best liar there is." The seeker purred as he continued to move so she couldn't get away from him, trapping her in this spot, "You've successfully chased him away to the point that he no longer guards you because he's afraid of scaring you. Well done. I figured he would have given you a harder time than he did, but then again, he didn't want to frighten you or give you any reason to distrust him,"

"What? Why?"

"I have noticed, unlike all of those other idiots, how close he was getting to you and I needed to put a stop to that before things went further. He doesn't deserve you, Barricade."

As far as Barricade was concerned, Starscream hung around her for _Blacklight_ and _Blacklight alone_, "What are you saying, Sunstorm?" she asked as she saw him moving, knowing damned well there had to be a reason he was standing there like that, and reading his actions he seemed like he was being sneaky which was an immediate reason for worry. Being trapped was something Barricade hadn't had to face very much. When she was in mission or such, she was the one who was trapping and attacking.

The Seeker grinned as he took a step toward her, she went to bolt and he got in her way. The femme frowned as worry crept into her mind. He smirked, having successfully trapped her, "You should have gone with your instinct and kept him around for your sake," he smirked as he eyed her from toe to head. Yes, she was perfect for him. He would rule the Decepticons with the only femme at his side.

Barricade only stared at the mech as he continued to speak, trying to figure a way out of this. "He can't protect you _now_, youngling," his voice went deeper as he rumbled at her and started to approach, "Perfect for me. Bad for you. Now let's get this done. I don't have all day."

She realized the situation she was now in as if she had been hit by a semi, her features switched from aggression to sheer terror as he got closer and she realized he wasn't here for a talk but for a lot more than that. He was here for her freedom. Her optics scanned all possible routes of escape, and to her vexation, he'd cornered her.

"That's right," he smiled wider as he saw her fear, "It's always better when a femme knows her place beneath a mech," Evidently she wasn't as stupid as he first thought.

"I thought you'd know better, Sunstorm," Barricade took a step back, instantly her flail came and began spinning as she wondered how she could have been so foolish. She began swinging it in warning.

Sunstorm watched her swing, calculating her movements. "I _do_ know better, that's the thing. Better than that punk who thinks he is doing the Decepticons service by thinking he's protecting you." Sunstorm took a step closer to her, watching for her to use the flail so he could snare it.

Barricade swung the flail wide, but he quickly reached out, snatched it in mid-air by the chain near her wrist, and reached for the chain near the flail, stopping it and glaring at the femme for trying something like that on him. He pulled harshly at the chain near her wrist, letting go of the flail. Yanking the young femme toward him with a devilish smile, "Now, now, Barricade," He hissed condescendingly. Grabbing her shoulder mount with his other hand, he pushed down, forcing her to her knees where he felt all Decepticons soon would be.

Sunstorm watched Barricade as she stared disbelievingly at her now pretty much useless flail then looked back up at him. "Don't fight me. Starscream will not ever have the chance to have you for himself. He can't save you now."

What was this mech going on about? She was so confused.

Barricade shook in terror realizing what was going to happen. She pulled back and he clenched harder. She wished so badly that she hadn't chased Starscream away now. She attempted calling over all Decepticon spread-links for him and found it blocked off. She tried any other signal, but he had jammed them all somehow. "You're making a big mistake," she suddenly said, trying to get out of his grip as she forced herself back to her feet.

He held her there as she rose, watching how she moved. "The only one who makes big mistakes around here is Starscream. He will realize just how big when I'm through with you. Hold still."

Realizing his attention was on her elsewhere, she quickly lashed out with a fist and caught his cheek plates to show him what she thought of him. Surprised, this only served to piss him off. He brought his free arm back while he held her there by the other and backhanded her hard enough to dent her chevron. The femme yelped and staggered, mildly surprised he could hit _that_ hard. He grabbed her shoulder once again.

"Retract your useless flail, Barricade," he ordered, pulling her close and getting into her face, "Femmes do not need their own weapons. Why don't we just disconnect it instead?" With that, he yanked. Barricade grunted from the pain of her already sore wrist. Her weapon was not supposed to have so much tension on the chain.

"You won't have me, Sunstorm!" she growled, twisting back slightly. Metal screeched as she tried to pull. However, his strength was greater than she thought and his claws buried into her armor, but no matter how strong he was, it wouldn't stop her from trying to get free. Pain receptors were set off from his deadly grip and she did everything in her power not to cry out.

He tsked and started to shove her back until she hit the canyon wall, "You will only make it that much worse for yourself if you struggle," he pulled harder on the chain of the flail, letting it pull painfully at Barricade's hydraulics, "I don't want to hurt you… too much. You need to be in decent operation to carry Sparklings for me."

Barricade hissed as Sunstorm's claws dug into her shoulder, causing metal to snap, his other hand firmly on the chain to her flail as he held it taut. She realized she wasn't getting out of this – In the least bit – unharmed. She brought online her Pulse Rifle and aimed to fire, but he instantly brought a laser online and disabled it before she could, causing her to twitch in pain.

He smirked at her, knowing no one was around for miles. The Seeker let some of the chain slack then quickly wrapped it in his hand once more. He rumbled and pulled the femme to him, his other hand let go of her shoulder and scraped across her armor. "Try it again," he threatened in a calm hiss. "I _dare_ you, femme."

He watched her expression as he ran his claw back up her side, using her fear to terrorize her, making sure she knew who was dominant and who would control. Immediately he allowed his Spark to make tempts towards hers when he was in range. While he seemed busy with that, Barricade pulled her free hand back and made a fist, aiming it right for Sunstorm's wing, hoping that if Starscream's balance was anything to go by, the mech would fall.

Sunstorm cried out, but he didn't falter like Barricade thought he might. Instead, he glared at her, "I warned you." He grabbed her by the neck. This time pushing until his chest knocked against hers, forcing sparks to fly from her armor. Immediately he began tempting her Spark more forcefully, growling darkly.

Her Spark refused to comply with his, so her chest stayed firmly in lock-down. He let go of her neck and in that quick of time, she managed to get space between them. She pushed back on him with a screech of hatred and fright, "Stop! Get away from me!"

He knew he didn't have all the time in the world, because, although no one knew either him or her was here at this moment, someone would come looking for him. It had been quite a while since he had touched a femme. His being around her was driving him mad enough that he would rip into her if she didn't comply very soon. The mech figured she would repair after Spark-Mating.

He used the chain still in his hand to wrap around her other wrist and pin them both up and out of the way as he held her still, using his other now free hand to deliberately tease her, scaring her more. "I didn't want to force you into this, but I know you won't mate again willingly."

"M-maybe I will! Just let me raise Blacklight first so I know how to care for a Sparkling properly!" She wasn't above trying to talk her way out of this, even if it would buy her some time. The femme tried to shy away from his touch, appalled. Trying to pull her arm downwards, she hissed from the pain in now both of her wrists.

"Absolutely not. Today you start your job for the rest of your existence under me. And being so young, you will be a very good… what was the word my brother used? – Tool,"

From the pulling and strain, Barricade yelped when her chain suddenly snapped in the middle. Sunstorm loosened his grip and she quickly drew in the destroyed chain that was holding her. Energon flew from it freely as it disappeared into her arm. Sunstorm dropped her. "I also think a few of the other mechs will enjoy you." Barricade was quick, but not quick enough. He picked her back up, this time by her shoulder mount, kicking the flail under him, away.

"I will not be bred like some animal!" He screeched when she suddenly reached out with her a free hand and dug her claws into his arm to get loose. Her grip continued to tighten as the specialized hydraulics in her arms began contracting, tightening her grip even more.

He let out a screech, reaching up and grabbing her arm. Squeezing it until a hydraulic line ruptured and she let go, he snapped metal and joints as he did so. Barricade looked at where he'd grabbed when she realized he almost completely disabled her hand. He grabbed for both of her hands with one of his own.

Sunstorm pressed her body with his against the plateau walls, very small arcs going between them, "Don't make me force your Spark, Barricade," he rumbled in frustration and anger as he backed from her from the failed attempt, "give in to me before I do it myself. I promise you won't like it."

"Never!" she growled, "I refuse to comply with you!" The femme snarled, trying to push him back with all of her might, even going as far as using a foot to wedge between them to push him away far enough that his chest would not make the contact he was trying for. She heard him hiss as he pressed against her leg.

Barricade growled deeply. Using what energy she could, she pushed with all her might. The mech held onto her as she continued to push outwards until metal started snapping and such under the pressure from her leg. He cried out when her foot we through his cockpit, hitting sensitive areas. She used the moment the mech was more worried about the pain to try to get away but the injuries she had already sustained from him made her a little slower.

As she darted around him, he turned and leapt at her back, He used his own weight to pull her down and she fell, sliding on her chest. He stood while she went to crawl free and he stomped down on one of her legs to hold her. When he was satisfied she was going nowhere, he flipped her, and slammed her back to the ground hard enough to make her cry out. "You're a mighty feisty femme for being in a position like this," the Seeker commented as he struggled with her. "Stop while you're ahead."

"Just kill me then," she looked into his optics, shuddering at the thought that he was so very close to taking her as his own and she would prefer to die than to be forced into a life of reproduction or belong to him. Starscream could care for Blacklight.

"Now what purpose would that serve?" he purred, glancing to her chest, debating the best way to get access to her Spark without harming her in the process, "It would be rather pointless to kill you, Barricade. You _are_ the last femme. What makes you think I would want to kill you?"

* * *

A little distance away, a jet-like machine flew over, out of sensor rage of any other, seeing two Decepticons in the area, it veered towards them, and as soon as it saw who it was, it abruptly turned and headed away, _"Starscream, you need to get to these coordinates and I suggest you hurry." _

He didn't want to go himself. He knew Barricade would be fine for a few more minutes, anyway. Somewhere Mikaela had mentioned something between the two and also knew that there was tension between the femme and the leader. He only hoped Starscream kept up with his 'fastest-in-the-skies' comments for Barricade's sake.

If what filtered down the grapevine was anything to go by, then Starscream was going to be _rip-shit_. He knew what a livid Starscream was like and definitely wasn't going to tell him what he saw and piss him off before he got there. He knew it would cause him not to be in a right mind if he was sent with the rage he would soon be feeling once he saw what was taking place. "Protect her well," The mech said to himself as he flew on.

* * *

"Since you are so close to being my Spark-Mate anyway, I figure I could tell you what we would be doing so you know where to help me-"

"I'll never help you Sunstorm!"

"As my Spark-Mate, you will be duty-bound to help me. Shut up and listen," he ran his claw down her chest as he spoke, feeling for the seams that would get him access to her Spark rather than having to tear her open, saving that for a last resort. Barricade shook in the mech's grip, but it wasn't just fear that had her shaking, she was also angry. There was no word for her anger.

He smirked, "After I am done with you, I'm going after Starscream."

Barricade snarled again as he touched her chest, pulling frantically to get away from him. She was twisting the metal in her arms until she swore she was going to break them, pulling at the grip of the Seeker, "You think? 'Screamer is going to rip your thrusters apart!"

"Oh, no, no, no, Barricade, see, that throwback will be too devastated when he finds out you've Spark-Mated with me. And it will tear him apart to know that you will be _my _femme, carrying _my_ offspring and not his." He leaned back slightly to look at her chest again, then back to her optics, "And there's nothing better than kicking that sorry excuse for a Decepticon Commander while he is already down from losing you,"

It didn't even pass through Barricade's mind as to why Starscream would be so devastated, since she was more worried about what was going on in the now. She had to at least keep Sunstorm talking, if just to bide her time. "You plan to challenge his supremacy?" she asked, trying to veer his attention from herself and onto Starscream.

"Oh yes, and when I take him down, the Decepticons will belong to me." Sunstorm grinned, "As will the infamous Trine of his, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Those two are any Seeker's dream Trine." he ran another claw down her chest, lightly feeling for the possible catch release that would open her chest, since she wasn't complying with his Spark, "Now open up,"

She had no idea how Trines went, so it wasn't beyond her not to ask. However, she did consider that this mech was twisted if he thought he was going to take on Starscream and actually beat him. He had to have been out of his processor to think that. "You're going to be sorry, I promise you." Well, if he wanted suicide, she wouldn't stop him.

Not wanting to hear any more of Barricade's silly threats, she screeched as he pressed his chest to hers, small bolts of energy went between them but it still wasn't enough for her Spark to respond to his the way it needed to, "Come on, Barricade." He hissed as he pulled back once more because of the failed attempt, impatience lacing his voice.

Sunstorm smirked and Barricade's intakes hitched in pain when he had found the seams and dug his claws there, causing her to bellow in pain when he started to rip into the armor that protected her, tearing the chest apart to reveal her Spark.

"Fuck you!"

* * *

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you…_

The leader had been a few miles the opposite direction when he was databurst the coordinates, "This had fucking better be good," he growled and headed toward it, not getting any other details than that there were two Decepticons in the area and that he needed to get there STAT.

At first, he considered that two of his soldiers had gotten into a fight. It didn't take him long as he flew over, checking out the area to find none other than Sunstorm with Barricade.

What was this? He considered firing at Sunstorm, but in fear of hitting Barricade, he didn't. Instead, he banked and headed downwards rather quickly, away so he wouldn't make a lot of noise and made his way to the two. So many questions going through his mind. The younger mech had a feeling that, knowing her, this wasn't her choice at all.

Barricade didn't have the strength to fight back, knowing the mech would only do more damage. She looked away and down, ashamed of what was happening as Sunstorm continued to expose her. When Starscream knelt down to look over the edge to see what was going on, Barricade heard him and looked up. The leader could see it in Barricade's features that she was frightened and ashamed of what was going on. He immediately silenced her, but her gasp at the sight of him caused Sunstorm to stop. Knowing Sunstorm knew something was off, Starscream allowed clumps of dirt to fall over the two, letting Sunstorm know he was no longer alone.

Instead of shooting, however much he wanted to do, he only spoke, knowing it should be enough to get his brother away from the femme, "Just what is going on out here in the middle of absolutely _nowhere_, might I ask?"

Sunstorm looked up frantically when he heard it was _his_ voice, "_SLAG!_" He pushed himself off of Barricade harshly, having been only seconds before successfully engaged with her. Growling and looking up, the tan Seeker was pissed, "Starscream! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I have my ways. Bet you wished you had that sibling-link now, don't ya?" The leader hissed as he assessed the situation. "And the question isn't what I am doing here…" He watched Barricade take advantage of Sunstorm's attention on himself. Her hands immediately flew over her chest to protect her exposed and dangerously damaged Spark chamber, "…it's what are _you_ doing here? And with the femme, no less?" He furrowed his optics at her move, rising to his feet, preparing to jump down. "What did I tell you about Barricade, hmm?"

Starscream hit the ground hard, landing next to Barricade and he picked up her busted flail, keeping his optic on Sunstorm. In that instant Barricade scurried away from them both, afraid of the situation she was now in. "Did you think I wasn't serious? Perhaps you weren't listening when you were told about Swindle. Got a banana stuck in your audio receptor, no doubt." His voice was casual, as if he were in conversation.

Sunstorm said nothing, glaring, absolutely furious that he had been interrupted. He only watched Barricade who was doing her best to crawl away.

Starscream watched her move; not even glancing at her Spark because he was making sure she was away from Sunstorm, his interest was not in her. "For some reason, I have the strangest feeling I have interrupted quite the secret and very _unwanted_ meeting, Sunstorm," he said as he examined the flail then eyed his brother. The tear in the chain confirmed to him that it had been pulled at. He frowned at it.

"It isn't what you think, Starscream," Sunstorm tried to lie.

Starscream knew better. The notoriety for his Machiavellian ways on Cybertron wasn't for nothing. A dangerous combo when mixed with high intelligence, "Oh, I bet it isn't, Sunstorm," he spat angrily yet cockily, "You just _happened_ to arrive when she just_ happened_ to injure herself, right? And you were holding her against the plateau here trying to get to her Spark for no reason than to make sure she was alright, too." When he saw the look in Sunstorm's optics as he looked toward Barricade, Starscream stood between his brother and the femme, forcing the mech to look at him, "Lemme guess…" he deadpanned, looking up, then back to his brother, "She fell..."

"Y-yeah!"

"You lie. Horribly, I might add. You can't con this 'Con." Starscream murmured the deliberate pun, stepping closer to Sunstorm and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground and swung around, slamming Sunstorm in the exact place he'd had Barricade earlier, "I thought it was you feeding this femme with all of your slag about me. That just pisses me off even more."

"What are you talking about?" Sunstorm wasn't as hurt as he was surprised in Starscream's strength. "Let me go!"

"Did you _honestly_ think you could get away with attacking Barricade?" Starscream didn't let up on his grip, "Let me put it in terms you will understand." several weapons emerged on the Commander as he pointed them at Sunstorm faster than the brother could blink, "You have overstepped your bounds, Sunstorm." He threw the other mech back and watching him go to the ground. He stomped toward him threateningly, "Get out of my sight!" the Commander hissed dangerously. "Get!" he was far too concerned for Barricade to worry about pounding his idiot for a brother to Charr right now. "This isn't over. I _will_ deal with you later."

Sunstorm didn't think twice as he bounced back, using his bounce to take off for the skies, very surprised that Starscream had let him go without trying to attack him. Maybe Starscream knew he was no match for him already.

Starscream turned to the femme and frowned as he watched Energon drop from her, "I should have been there for you." He said gently as he backed up from her. She instantly flinched as he moved. This only got a sigh from him and his head dropped.

Barricade shook her head and gathered herself off the ground, still backing away from Starscream with as much dignity as she could, "J-just leave, 'Screamer, please," she said fearfully.

Oh, Sunstorm was going to pay for this _dearly_, "I want to help you Barricade. You should know by now I have no intentions of forcing you into anything you do not want to do." She grabbed for her broken flail as he reached out to hand it to her and backed up again, all the while watching him suspiciously.

"If you want to help, then just leave!" with her systems cooling, the femme moved away from him further until she felt he wasn't as of a threat to her. "I need to be alone."

Here he had saved her aft, _again_ and she was telling him to leave… He couldn't understand and frowned as he backed up to give her room and to show her he did not intend to hurt her.

He never thought it would be so hard to care for one femme. Just one! Fuck the day if she wasn't the only one, more would arrive, and that he would need to protect them as well.

"I am worried about you – our Sparkling,"

"I'm sure you are." Barricade snapped, having not even heard his concern, "Now go. Let me go back to my garage with at least some dignity, 'Screamer," Her voice pleaded with him to let her go as if he was actually keeping her there. She sounded afraid and betrayed.

"Why don't you have Ratchet or Hook take a look at your injuries before you go," He nodded to her chest as he stepped back, allowing her to go, having no other choice since he didn't want to traumatize her anymore than she already had been by Sunstorm.

Barricade twitched, "Mikaela can fix it, it's minor,"

"A torn chest is not a minor injury, Barricade. Perhaps you need an escort,"

"I'll be fine," she growled with finality.

He frowned at her and finally nodded, his hand going out in front of him as he sighed, "Fine then… Go,"

Barricade painfully folded down into herself until a Mustang took her place and spun up dirt as she took off in a flurry.

As Starscream watched her leave, he contemplated what to do with his brother. He considered the idea of exiling him from the base – or even Earth – for his antics towards the femme. No… he wanted to outright kill Sunstorm for what he had done to Barricade. No one was allowed to bother her, and they all knew it. Apparently he seemed to have forgotten that rule – One that would cost him dearly.

He watched her disappear in front of a plume of dust, saddened by the fact that one of these days, he might be too late in protecting her like a good leader and creator should.

…_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground…_

* * *

_Poor 'Cade... Poor 'Screamer._

_And I am pretty positive I see Sunstorm getting beaten within an inch of his life... Mmm... maybe a millimeter. Either way, I foresee it coming. Don't you?_


	40. Masked Intentions

A/N: _I don't wanna be up this early..._

_Onto the next chapt, enjoy! :)  
_

* * *

The white SUV started around vehicles as he floored it. He waited as long as he could. As soon as he realized he was stuck, he left the base without warning. He told them that something needed his assistance and he would take care of it. The feeling of something wrong immediately pulled him to his sister.

He didn't care who questioned him...

* * *

Barricade drove slowly. At a pace she could handle, she made her way back to her garage; she was damaged and very sore. She felt like such a fool for what had happened to her. She had basically walked right into it! How stupid could she be?

Why was she even on this planet? To suffer with mechs constantly trying things on her? Would they go after her because of her obvious weakness against larger mechs, which most of them were? Would they keep at it until she finally broke down? What kind of existence is it to constantly be chased down and attacked, all the while trying to raise Blacklight?

She drove on, beginning to resent Earth.

* * *

Sunstorm chose to hide for now. It wasn't that he was afraid, either… He needed a plan before he went after his brother. Starscream's interruption had ruined everything. He also knew the other Decepticons would most likely be on him if he exposed where he was. Stopping any ability to find him, he waited.

* * *

The car moved through traffic, her engine roaring as she slowly increased her speed, zipping by people on the straight highway. The open roads were always calming to her – and this one was open and very straight. She didn't even care that Energon was flowing from her injuries and hitting the ground as she drove, even if it was few and far between. She just wanted to get home.

She needed to collect herself after what had happened. Starscream had saved her from his brother and let her go. She was genuinely thankful. She'd never tell him that though.

What if he hadn't come? What if something happened and he didn't get to her in time? How in Primus did he know where they were? She had to hand it to Starscream for being there for her, but he could have come just a little bit sooner. Now she loathed chasing him away like she had.

She drove on, using the wind to remind her of who she should trust.

She was stronger than breaking down. She would never willingly allow any of them to own her as long as there was life still in her if they tried, they'd be in for the fight of their lives, she'd see to it.

Anything was better than being here now. Things were becoming too dangerous for Blacklight. It was just a matter of time before one of them cornered her while she had Blacklight with her and killed him in their frenzy for her.

She drove on, determined not to let this get to her. She would just have to let Starscream stick around and actually trust in him this time. Besides Blacklight and Mikaela, he was really all she had.

* * *

Barricade finally approached Tranquility. Sure, she knew her place wasn't the best hiding spot on the planet, but here she felt safe. She returned to her garage and pulled in, still dripping Energon from the various wounds that Sunstorm had inflicted. Immediately Mikaela ran to her along with Blacklight, "Holy shit, Barricade, what the fuck happened to you?" Barricade gave no answer as she finished pulling in.

The femme painfully transformed, her chest showing the full extent of damage as metal hung loosely where it had been torn when she went to sit, hissing in pain as she came down on her damaged wrist. Mikaela looked the femme up and down in shock. Her hands flew over her mouth as she gaped at the damage. Barricade looked as though she had been in an accident, "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I am 'okay'?" the femme snapped from the pain around her Spark Chamber. She immediately moved her hand to her chest, feeling for what could be paining it so badly. When she couldn't outwardly grab it, she took her hand away and looked back at Mikaela.

Mikaela winced at the roughness of how she spoke and how she reached into her chest like that, "Ooh, snap. What happened?"

"I got hit by an oncoming parked car." Barricade muttered sourly as she looked away from Mikaela with a snort. Mikaela only stared at the femme in question, "Get this slag away from my Spark, it hurts."

Mikaela instantly got up to Barricade and shielded her eyes to see what was hurting Barricade. When she saw how close it was to stabbing through her Spark chamber, she reached in and worked to pry it away. Barricade let out a groan in pain. Mikaela backed up when she got the metal moved just enough, but she knew she would need help with it later. "So tell me what happened."

"Sunstorm happened," the femme muttered in a near whisper, relaxing a moment.

"What?" Mikaela continued to look around the bright confines of Barricade's chest, "When? I mean how – where?"

"Never mind. I would rather forget it even happened for now." Barricade said in a sigh as she watched Mikaela when the girl immediately went to find tools to help fix the femme up. The femme shuttered her optics, the memory of what Starscream's brother had done still fresh in her mind.

Mikaela continued to rummage through tools, "Why didn't you go to Ratchet for repairs? Normal tools sometimes don't work, you know that by now."

Barricade did not answer.

Blacklight, who had been watching in a shocked stupor, was curious of what had happened to his mother as well and chirped at her in question. She had him steer clear of her right now while her body sparked in a few places to keep him safe.

Mikaela dialed the only other one she knew who could help right now, "Miles, I need you here at the garage to help me. Barricade was attacked and she's hurt pretty bad."

Miles had a visitor by the name of Prowl, who had stopped by to grab him on his way to Barricade._ "Say no more, I'll be there ASAP."_ Prowl moved faster.

"_**Sunstorm?"**_ Blacklight asked, confused and angry.

Barricade looked to the Sparkling with a frown, "Yes, Blacklight."

Blacklight instantly grew quiet, twittering and he again went to approach Barricade. She held her hand out to him to stop him, "Wait, little one."

Mikaela climbed onto the femme's lap and snapped her phone shut, "Miles will be here shortly. He's gonna help me with your repairs, you cool with that?" Barricade nodded as Mikaela reached up and felt around the femme's chest, "Really did a number on you, didn't he?"

"I figured he would have been no different. I just didn't think he would take it that far."

"No one has the right to tell you when and where to create a Sparkling, Barricade."

"Try telling them that… Obviously it's become some kind of goal called 'who can Spark Barricade first'."

Mikaela fiddled with wires and bent metal. "Where did you go, anyway? You were gone a long while."

"Arizona to think. He had been following me and my communications were blocked."

"I thought Sunstorm would have been smarter than to mess with you, being he Starscream's brother and all,"

"You'd think, huh?" Barricade asked as she leaned back allowing Mikaela to assess the rest of the damage.

Mikaela eyed the metal and how it was snapped and twisted. She also glanced at her sparking wrists and hissed when she saw how damaged they were, "I'm really sorry Barricade." Mikaela nearly whispered, wishing she could have done something to help. She reached and pulled a piece of metal causing the femme to finch away involuntarily.

Barricade growled deeply from the pain that assaulted her, "It's me who is sorry. Fool me once. I should have known better. I can't trust any of them."

"I bet _he_ will be the one who is sorry once Starscream gets his hands on him. I don't imagine he would be all happy about this." Mikaela examined another piece of metal and set it aside, "I'll need Miles up here with me to work on your chest. It's pretty nasty in there. Where else is there damage?"

Barricade held up her flail and wrists. The flail abruptly opened when she released it. Mikaela jumped back as did Blacklight. It spiked out and could do real harm even if it wasn't connected to Barricade and Mikaela was careful not to get too close to the points that stuck out of it like a giant thorn bush. The girl waited until it stopped moving and went to the wrist in which it was supposed to be attached, "Holy shit, it was _ripped_ off?" Barricade only nodded, "Can you at least let me get to the chain or something? It might be a minor repair."

Barricade allowed the chain to fall freely from her wrist causing sparks as it did so. Energon fell from lines in her arm and the chain itself, nearly coating the girl's arms as she reached for it. Instantly Mikaela went to work on the wrist just below the tires that encircled it, repairing the wrist as well. If she could stop the chain from leaking, she could find the other places that were bleeding easier as well.

Barricade put her head back, resting it on the garage wall while Mikaela went to work, wincing every once in a while as Mikaela set to connecting the chain back to where it belonged. Mikaela shook her head as she moved around the opened flail to continue fixing the wrist and the various connections and popped energon veins that ran through there, "Your auto repair systems can fix this completely once I reconnect it, right?"

"Yes,"

Mikaela got quiet as she continued on the tedious job, using her father's welder. Today, she was thankful that her father had all the tools needed to repair a car, or in this case, a Cybertronian, even if he would probably never know.

* * *

"He touched her!" Back at the Decepticon base, Starscream was so furious he was shaking. He had been pacing as he waited for Sunstorm, who did not come. It was perhaps very wise on Sunstorm's part to completely disappear.

He figured Sunstorm knew he was in trouble and would steer clear until Starscream had calmed down. Both Thundercracker and Skywarp had been staying near him and watching him, concerned for him that if he didn't calm down soon, he would probably explode, and no one – not even them – wanted an exploding Starscream.

* * *

It hadn't taken very long until a well known SUV pulled up outside of the garage. Miles got out and peeked around before nodded and the door opened to the garage. Barricade immediately looked to the door. This was an immediate worry, the first thing coming to her that Sunstorm had come to claim her again. She scooted away from the door quickly, watching the door open to reveal Miles and none other than her brother, Prowl. Instant relief came over her, but it didn't last long.

Hiding the fact she wanted to run to Prowl, she chose the stoic way out instead, "Where'd you find that scrap heap?"

"Picked him up on the way here," Miles replied as he looked at Barricade's damage, wincing when he saw it.

A few seconds after the door was up, Prowl silently pulled into the other side while Miles walked around to where Mikaela was. Prowl was silent a long moment, transforming, before he and glared at his little sister. His glare instantly vanished as he took in what he was looking at. Looking up at Barricade curiously he examined what he could see of her damage. Barricade was ripped up severely, "Primus," he whispered as he took in all of the devastation. She shuttered her optics as Mikaela continued to weld her chain.

Who attacked her?

The femme deflated under her brother's gaze. He hadn't been there for so long, it was unfamiliar territory for her to seek comfort with him now, "Prowl…" She said pleadingly. "I can't do this." Mikaela heard the plea in the femme's voice and backed up when Prowl got closer.

"I'm sorry, Run," The mech shifted and touched her shoulder.

Barricade growled and pulled back, "Don't."

It was then that Blacklight whined and crawled up Barricade's not-so-hurt arm and went between them, getting as close as he could. "Who attacked you?" Prowl asked evenly as he took his hand away. Prowl wasn't just pissed, oh no… He was far beyond it and Barricade knew it. Barricade could feel his anger and flinched from his voice. It reminded her of when she was in Vos and had done something really bad.

When his sister did not answer, he grabbed Barricade by the shoulders asked again, "Who did this to you?" This time his voice was sterner.

"_**Sunstorm."**_ Blacklight suddenly said.

This time Miles looked at Blacklight. It was the chirp/voice that got his attention. Maybe this is how they learned to talk? "Learn to speak overnight, kiddo?"

"No…" Barricade drawled out suspiciously. "he did not…" She chirped to Blacklight and he quickly looked up at her.

"_**You can understand me Miles?"**_ Blacklight suddenly asked.

The teen nodded, "Well yeah."

There was a soft 'hmm' from Barricade. Yes, that talk with Soundwave was becoming imminent. Feeling her connection coming back to her between her and her weapon, she slowly nodded to Mikaela, "Back up," The girl did so and the Flail quickly snapped shut as she slowly and painfully retracted it into her wrist.

"How did he get to you? Wasn't Starscream protecting you?" Prowl asked heatedly, pissed that Starscream was supposed to be watching her.

"Me and 'Screamer have been having… issues lately, so he wasn't up my aft like normal. I went for a drive to think and I was followed."

"You're not normally that messy. And why didn't you try to get a hold of Starscream to alert him that something wasn't right? You know damned well he would have fought for you!"

She couldn't argue with that. "I tried you nimrod, Sunstorm blocked all communications somehow."

"Did Starscream ever show up? Or did you fight that Seeker off?"

"Starscream did show up. Just in time. He sent Sunstorm on his way,"

"You mean he _didn't_ go after him?" Prowl asked with a lot of confusion.

"No, he was more concerned that I was bleeding all over the place, Prowl. Surely my opened chest would show you that he had a reason to worry,"

"Did Sunstorm succeed?"

"What is it with the twenty questions? If he had, I certainly would not be sitting here right now. I was lucky."

"You and your luck. It just runs you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah... Well now that I am not in harm's way, why are you so pissed? I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"You're my sister. It's my job to worry and be angry,"

"But I'm fine. You didn't worry about me on the battlefield. I'm still a Decepticon."

"That isn't the point Barricade. You need to steer clear of the Decepticons. Apparently Starscream isn't much use if he gets to you almost too late."

"No one but Sunstorm knew where I was."

"It's Starscream's job to keep tabs on you. I don't like this. I want you to return to the Autobot base with me."

"You're fucking joking. I ain't going there. I rather stay here and avoid all mechs thanks. The Autobots are no better."

"Well if Starscream can't protect you from…" Prowl waved his hands down over Barricade for emphasis, "from _this_, how the hell am I to be sure that another one of those retards won't get you? I'm worried about you."

Barricade shrugged as Mikaela climbed up her once again and peered into her open chest. Miles went up as well, "Hey, 'Cade, I am gonna need you to lie back so I can get to the metal in there. It's all twisted and shit,"

Barricade complied without a word. Mikaela climbed up higher and helped Miles up as they both sat in a way that they could easily get to the insides of the opened chest. Prowl watched, "Do you need my assistance?"

"No, we're good," Mikaela replied as she reached in and pulled at another piece of metal. This one seemed attached to something however and Barricade growled. She released it and reached around Barricade's Spark chamber, going where that metal sat looking like that if Barricade moved hard, it would pierce it, "I need to get that one away from your chamber completely now that I have help, 'Cade. It might hurt, but please, don't kill me, ok?"

"I'll try not to." The femme deadpanned. She hissed when Mikaela grabbed the metal and Miles also grabbed for it, both of them pulling the metal back and bending it past the danger.

"Miles, can you close off those lines around there while I try to make sense out of this mess?" she pointed with a pair of vice grips.

Miles took the vice grips, "How?"

"Grab it and clamp the end of it like any other line,"

Miles nodded as he reached for the line and immediately shook his hand as he reeled back, "Man, this is gross,"

"Why?"

"Dude, it's all weird feeling. It feels like a vein or something." He grimaced at the Energon line.

"That's kinda what it is. Just get over the squishy part and fix it. I am gonna try to get the rest of this metal untwisted so it can mend."

* * *

"He tried to _rape_ her!" Starscream continued to pace. "How dare him… _how dare him_!" No one went near him. He was lashing out violently over his trine link and swatting at everyone. Thundercracker and Skywarp were far more concerned that he was being so offensive and he would not settle. They did not know what to make of his anger.

It wasn't until he collapsed in his office while he was alone with Thundercracker and Skywarp later, did his Trine-Mates do something. Starscream hit the floor with his fist, "I… I can't do this."

* * *

For the next few hours, even though Optimus had tried hailing his SiC several times, Prowl remained, pointedly ignoring his Commander, "Optimus is gonna shoot me… Or maybe Ironhide will."

Barricade reached for Blacklight, softly running her no-so-damaged hand over her Sparkling. "What? Why?"

"Because they are looking for me and I won't tell them where I am."

"Ooh, insubordination, Prowler, you should escort yourself to the brig!" Barricade gave him a grin.

Prowl only glared at Barricade. This was not a time for her smart mouth.

"Just tell them you are helping your sister," Miles shrugged as she leaned out of the way while lines repaired from his clamps.

"Miles, they don't know and I don't want them to know."

"Fair enough."

"Alright, I think it's safe to say you'll be okay, Barricade. Your auto repairs should take care of the rest. I want you to get some recharge. Even if I must take Blacklight for a while until you get your rest." Mikaela hopped down, wiping her hands on a rag, seeing how the femme's chest had already started to repair itself.

Prowl continued to watch the girl as she backed away from Barricade. He was eternally thankful that she had learned something about repairing Cybertronians, even if it wasn't a lot, it was enough to get his sister repaired. He kept silent, just keeping an eye out.

"I hope you realize now that this problem with Starscream is going to cost you. I suggest you stop being so stubborn and let him guard you," Mikaela wiped off her brow, looking up at Barricade, hoping she got her point.

She knew Mikaela was right, but it wasn't like she was going to actively search him out. "I'll consider it. Right now I don't want any mech near me."

"I understand, but he is one that _won't_ hurt you."

Barricade only looked at the girl as she considered what she had said. She didn't speak a word, feeling appreciative of the girls help and her garage. She was safe here. She could calm down. Things would be ok here.

Blacklight finally got closer to his mother, she allowed him to park on her thigh and sit with her while the teens finished up. He tried to comfort her with his tones and whistles, but noticed it would take some time. He never liked seeing Barricade upset. Barricade softly ran her claws down Blacklight's back, shutting off her optics as she went into a light recharge.

Prowl watched his sister sleep, relieved she was relaxed enough to do so. Blacklight seemed to help in that area. "I am going to go. Thank you, you two."

* * *

"Are you prepared for this?"

"As ready as can be,"

"I will miss you,"

"Don't get all sappy on me. I'll still be around,"

"You know what I mean,"

* * *

Soundwave had been stewing on how to get Barricade to come to him. Perhaps using Frenzy as an excuse would be the best way, since the enforcer still had a lot of explaining to do in that department.

Yes, he would be tricking her into coming to see him and probably kill any trust she had for him – if any, but to him, the deception was worth the cost in the end and it was logical.

The very next day after Barricade had been repaired, bright and early, Soundwave hailed her on her lines, _"Barricade, I wish to speak with you about Frenzy. Come to these Coordinates."_ He droned.

"_What? After what Sunstorm did to me, do you really think I will come to you? Up yours, Soundwave,"_

"_Well you come to me or I will come to you."_ The officer droned out as he landed at the coordinates he had given Barricade, knowing full well she would want to protect her territory and thus would come out to him. She also knew she needed to ask him about Blacklight.

Barricade stirred a moment while she considered if Soundwave really would come to her garage. Then after a few moments, realizing he really was either that brave or stupid, she figured she could go to him. _"Fine. I will be there soon. I need to talk to you anyway. I don't know why you can't just ask me about Frenzy from here." _She headed out, but this time she brought Miles and Mikaela with her, who had both slept at the girl's house for the night to keep an eye on the femme.

* * *

It hadn't taken them long to get to where they were going and that is when they found Soundwave just standing there like a statue while he waited for her. Barricade watched the mech apprehensively as she let the humans out and transformed. She stepped guardedly closer to Soundwave and Soundwave turned to look down at her, "I never had the chance to ask… what exactly happened to Frenzy?"

"As far as I know he killed himself with his own weapon. If I am not mistaken, he was dropped with Blackout and the rest of those idiots into the ocean."

"Hmm, I see," Soundwave's visor went back to the horizon, "I'll have you know that losing Frenzy has done unthinkable damage." He watched the femme from the side until she was close enough where he could put his plans into motion, knowing well that she would be very suspicious of his actions if he was deliberately watching her.

"Yeah, well no one expected him to get chopped into tiny pieces and separated from me."

"There are a lot of things that aren't expected,"

"Like Mikaela and Miles' ability to understand Blacklight?"

"Explain." Soundwave was genuinely intrigued.

"The way he speaks to me and 'Screamer. You explain."

Soundwave was silent a long moment. Barricade only waited to see what he would do, because with that facemask and his ever stoic demeanor, no one was ever sure what to expect. "I'll have to get back to you on that." He stated evenly. He had her come for a reason.

Starscream trusted this mech. It is probably why he made him his Second in Command, so therefore Barricade really considered it crazy to be afraid he would actually do something to her. When he looked back to the horizon, she relaxed and prepared to leave, "And you couldn't just ask me about Frenzy while I was at my garage?" she was curious why he had called her out here to ask such a simple question about a long dead symbiot.

Before Barricade could do or say anything more, the still mech suddenly reached out with a speed that belied his size, grabbed her by her arms, and held on when she quickly reeled back and tried to jerk away. His claws dug lightly into her armor. He held her out, knowing well about her upper strength as she tried to hit him, going as far as kicking at him with her feet. He didn't say a word or move erratically, letting her attack his arms.

Four panels on his body flared open, releasing the ones within his chassis. They bound from him and went all over Barricade, climbing her arms and legs for no other reason than to annoy her and distract her.

Surprised and shocked, Mikaela yelled, trying to be heard over the noises coming from the struggling 'Cons, "What are you doing!"

Soundwave turned his head slightly to look at the one who spoke. He didn't answer, his unchanging face didn't help matters any as he glanced, if anything, it only made it worse for them and both humans cringed.

Soundwave continued to struggle with Barricade's immense strength as she tried to get free from the mech's grip trying not to hurt herself as he twisted and turned to avoid being kicked or jabbed by her grappling hooks, which took him by surprise. Barricade continued to struggle, even though he was not really hurting her, "Damn it, Soundwave, let me go now! What in the Pit are you thinking? Release me!"

Soundwave continued to be silent and held onto her as she pulled and yanked, trying desperately to get away from the CO. He stood there patiently waiting for her to calm down enough for him to get done what he felt needed to be done whether she liked it or not. He pulled her close to himself, his gaze not even on her as she resisted his grip, "Stop fighting me, Barricade."

Finally, he pushed her back roughly away from him, released her arms and quickly gripped at her sides, lifted her to the air nearly above his head and quickly used his own strength and weight to slam her to the ground, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough show her that he was not playing around. Quickly he sat down on her abdomen as he looked down on her with that same still gaze. He pinned her down with his own weight this way, allowing her arms to be free, knowing his weight was all he really needed to keep her under him, "Don't move," he demanded as he reached to his other arm, looking away from her to it and opened what appeared to be a cover and began typing on it.

Barricade's hand flew up to release her flail and went to hit him and he stopped what he was doing to grab her and move the arm to her side before she could, using a knee to hold it there before going back to what he was doing on his forearm as if she hadn't moved. This was a sign in itself that he was not tomfoolery as well. Barricade used her other free hand to reach up and aim a punch at Soundwave's face and the mech merely backed his head up without even looking away from what he was doing. Barricade yelled as loudly as she could in anger. He still didn't look away as he spoke, "Seriously, Barricade, your efforts are futile."

The four that had since leapt from the femme stepped closer and watched as Barricade screamed and struggled, "It's for your own good, Barricade," Rumble stated calmly as he watched the femme writhe under Soundwave, "Just let it happen,"

'_Let what happen?'_ Mikaela watched, trying to think of something to do, "Barricade!"

Barricade could not believe that she fell for this, never expecting Soundwave to be one of the ones to try something on her. Soundwave was much too reserved to do something like that as far as she knew. Apparently she was wrong as she squirmed under him like a worm trying to get off a fishing hook. Soundwave sat up slightly and glanced down at her. He moved his hand from where he had been doing whatever it was on his other forearm and reached down just below Barricade's chest plates. Barricade quickly reached up to slap his hand away, but instead, Soundwave grabbed it while his other hand as he searched out the manual switch to her Spark. "Stop it Barricade,"

Barricade's vents hitched when she realized his intentions and she tried even more furiously to get free from him as she figured nothing good was going to come out of this. She was _not_ going to 'just let something happen'!

He made sure she was held still while he reached down and flicked open her chest manually with ease, as if it was something he had done so many times before. Inside of her chest, he saw Blacklight sitting off to the side, but it didn't matter. Blacklight was not his concern. He looked past the Sparkling to her Spark, getting read outs of its health and outage before moving to the next step. When all came back good, he reached down to her Spark Chamber and lightly ran his clawed fingers over it to get it open before removing his hand to type more on his arm, "Hold still, Barricade."

Barricade snorted at the vulnerability of her Spark being exposed and how he was touching it, bringing forth a feeling she did not recognize nor did she like one bit. The femme growled violently as she tried to use her free arm to push Soundwave back, her chest plates started to close him off. Soundwave saw it and poked his hand there again, making closing impossible as he looked to the four symbiots watching. His visor went back over Barricade as her Spark Chamber fought to stay closed, and he lightly ran the back of his finger over it once more, "Buzzsaw,"

Said bird-like symbiot leapt to his feet and got closer, only to leap out of the way of one of Barricade's arms when she slammed it to the ground, "Vicious isn't she?" he glanced at the others who nodded, "She shouldn't be. Its part of the process, she should know it by now,"

Soundwave watched past the Sparkling to Barricade's Spark Chamber when he saw it fighting to close on him and lightly touched it again to keep it open, knowing full well how. Barricade was surely frightened as he touched her like that, expecting the worst as she again flailed at Soundwave, using her claws to scratch at him as much as possible, but Soundwave said nothing as he moved to avoid her fists and claws. To Barricade, things just _could_ _not get worse_ for her. She had no idea of Soundwave's intentions when she first arrived but figured she knew now as soon as he went for her Spark Chamber and caressed it to keep it open, "Barricade you need to calm down."

Given he was bigger stronger and probably smarter, she wasn't getting away and she knew it. She again tried to get free, but Soundwave had a hell of a hold on her, "Calm down my aft! Soundwave, stop! Don't make me call 'Screamer!"

"Calling Starscream will be impossible," the mech replied evenly, waiting for Buzzsaw.

"Let me go, Soundwave!"

"I need not be interrupted." The mech replied almost casually, "Now… hold still, it might hurt."

The humans both watched as Soundwave did this, not knowing what was going on. Miles had heard only a little bit about Soundwave unlike Mikaela who had not only talked to this mech face to face but knew of things he had admitted to her.

Miles was more worried, having not knowing what was going on, but knowing that a mech going after a femme's Spark Chamber only spelled disaster, he cringed, "He's not doing what I think he's doing, is he?"

Well he was one of the ones who _hadn't_ gone after her; perhaps he was just waiting for the right moment to arise and was lying all along? Sunstorm kinda proved that not all Decepticons think happy thoughts occasionally. "I… I don't know, Miles." The girl replied worriedly.

"Hey Soundwave! What are you doing to Barricade?"

"Get off of her!" Miles yelled.

"It's for her own good. I need you two to be quiet." Mikaela only hoped Barricade would make it through this, because if not, by the looks of things, she was in a heap of trouble as she lay sprawled out on the desert floor while Soundwave assaulted her. Mikaela frowned at Barricade's position as she realized there was absolutely nothing the two humans could do about it. She considered using her cell phone, but this mech was notorious for being able to interrupt those with a mere thought as well.

Blacklight suddenly unfolded and leapt from his hold, going right after Soundwave. He had had it with mechs attacking his femme creator and would do his best to stop this, even if it was futile. He got to Soundwave's chest and began lashing out at him furiously. Soundwave made no move towards the Sparkling whatsoever. Rumble saw the look Soundwave had given him and charged at Blacklight, using his momentum to tear the Sparkling off of Soundwave and onto the other side of Barricade and Soundwave and proceeded to pin him down, "Ravage get your kitty aft over here and help me hold him down, he's strong for his age!"

"_**No! Lemme go!" **_

"He gets it from her!" Ravage yelled as he leapt over the femme to help Rumble. Barricade, feeling danger come upon her Sparkling fought even harder against Soundwave's restraints.

"_**They need to stop! Please!" **_

"How could you, Soundwave! _How could you_! 'Screamer trusted you!"

"Yes, Commander Starscream does trust me. This is why he will not complain about it." The mech answered.

"Why then? Why are you doing this!?"

"For your own good,"

Barricade heard Blacklight screech and whipped her head around with a hiss, "Leave my Sparkling alone! Get off of him! So help me, I live through this your little afts are first on my list!"

The two holding Blacklight against his will struggled to keep him down, "He can't be in the way, Barricade. He might get hurt." Rumble looked up from holding Blacklight down by the arms, which he had to confess was a chore in itself.

The bird-like mech that Soundwave had called previously hopped up and stood on Barricade as her Spark Chamber opened completely for Soundwave. Looming over her chest, Barricade let out the most pitiful squeak when Buzzsaw's chest also opened, his Spark Chamber then opening. While Soundwave held her down, he spoke one command to the bird-like creature, "Connect,"

While Buzzsaw moved closer to Barricade's Spark, Barricade squealed and tried to push the little mech away, but Soundwave quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, holding it down while Buzzsaw got closer, nearly inside of her chest cavity. Barricade tried to move away or jerk in such a fashion that the bird would fall, and with any luck, he would get ground into shreds by her insides. Buzzsaw stumbled, but did not fall, his wings folding down into arm type protrusions as he held onto her and brought his Spark to her own. Again Barricade flinched so that the bird could not get to her Spark, but Soundwave exerted more pressure in holding her, yet careful not to hurt her as he lifted his hand away from her arm and pressed down above her chest to keep her still while Buzzsaw connected his Spark with hers. Bolts of Spark energy went between the two and Barricade screamed at what was happening within the Sparks' connection and pitifully wondered what was wrong with this mech and his symbiots to be allowing such a thing.

Air hitched in Barricade's vents when she felt the bird connect his Spark with hers. Her optics suddenly went bright to white and then went black, her body going lax as her systems went offline.

* * *

Back at the base, Starscream was now peeking into rooms he knew the mech would not go, but he could not find him. Instead, he found his Trine. At first, he was confused, but his mind was on where Soundwave was. "Thundercracker, have you seen our resident telepath?"

"Not for a while now. He was in his quarters the last time I saw, why?"

He knew Soundwave and Soundwave never just up and went missing. "He's…" Starscream said hesitantly in confusion, "…missing."

"You say _Soundwave_ is missing?" Skywarp asked. "Now _that_ is random."

"I kid you not, he's definitely missing. And so are his drones."

"That's odd."

"You're telling me." The leader muttered as he poked his head into another room again to find no Soundwave, "Hn, what the hell is the point of having a CO that isn't available when you need him? And why hadn't he said anything about leaving, again?"

* * *

In the middle of the Mohave Desert, a loud and shrill squawk rang throughout the area when the connection had succeeded. Especially when he felt the intrusion of Blacklight through his Spark. When Soundwave realized the connection was successful, he eased up on Barricade's body. Both humans were in a fit and the mech looked at them both, "If you remember correctly, I told you that Barricade had Frenzy."

It was then that it dawned on Mikaela as she watched Buzzsaw stand on top of the offline femme. Soundwave had indeed mentioned that he was going to set one of his other pets on the femme to help protect her. He could have told her what he was doing, not done what he did to her. He had scared the living shit out of Barricade instead. Whether he took delight in that or not, one would never truly know.

Indeed, Soundwave sure was one very creepy and mysterious creature – and dangerous as well, "Now, calm down, I still need to reprogram her system and I will let her go."

Soundwave reached a hand up to Barricade and stuck what appeared to be a needle into her head. After a few seconds, he pulled his hand away and took one last look at the femme, "Done." He slowly went to stand, gathered his others and turned to leave, "Do tell her to take better care of him than she did Frenzy. We can't just buy them on the local market, you know. They come at a price."

Mikaela was still confused. She was positive that he was going to do to her what the other mechs have been trying, "Why, Soundwave? I bet she thought you were going after something else."

"It's funny how everyone around here assumes things." The Officer's visor flashed, if Mikaela could see the smirk below the facemask, she probably would have outright backhanded him if she could.

"Yeah, well being through what she has recently, one tends to get suspicious of others' actions." The girl replied.

Miles then piped up, "Yeah! Especially when you pin her to the ground with no reason!"

The mech turned his head to glance at them once more, but said nothing, only leapt and flew off.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Miles asked going closer to Barricade as the girl looked between him and the 'Cons.

Buzzsaw slowly started to fold down, tired from the ordeal himself as he wriggled his way into the other side of Barricade's Spark, across from Blacklight, "I belong to Barricade now," he whispered as he started to slip into recharge.

Blacklight had since clambered into Barricade again to look at Buzzsaw. _**"Who are you?"**_ He began wondering why he could feel the symbiot and Barricade's chest closed off. _**"And why are you here?"**_

* * *

Soundwave returned to the base and proceeded past Starscream as if nothing was wrong. The black and silver mech was sitting there pointedly giving an annoyed stare, "Where did you go?"

The mech stopped and glanced to Starscream, "To pick flowers." Soundwave continued on his way.

Starscream stared in disbelief then facepalmed with a deep sigh, not even wanting to think about it. His mind was still on his brother. He was getting impatient.

* * *

Sunstorm sat quietly, thinking about what he was going to do. For as long as he had been on Earth, agreeing as to how Starscream was running the Decepticon forces was not part of his plan.

He figured anytime would be good to target Starscream himself, even if he wasn't weak from trouble with Barricade, he was still weak. He knew he needed to do something. Starscream couldn't possibly be _that_ strong. He had been given the Decepticon army by default anyway because Megatron kicked the bucket by the hand of one of those fleshy creatures, not by winning it. That was one reason he was sure he could take on his brother for leadership of the Decepticons – and win.

As soon as Sunstorm had considered that there couldn't possibly be a civil war within the Decepticons, he headed out to find Starscream and destroy him, thus taking his leadership. Starscream was a scientist, for Primus' sake. At least that is the last thing Sunstorm had known. And it was on this that he figured there was a fluke at how Starscream lifted him.

However, what Sunstorm did not realize was that being under Megatron's command and brutal training made Starscream one of the most effective killing machines known to Cybertron. And he was still young yet.

…Sunstorm set out to find his brother and settle this once and for all and had flown for quite a while, still not finding Starscream anywhere. He hunted through the cities, scaring the shit out of people as he scoured for him. Finally he called the leader on the Decepticon spread-link, _"Starscream, where are you?"_

He had been talking with Barricade about what had happened with was surprised and grew pissed very quickly when he heard who's voice interrupted him on the main Decepticon spread-link. _"You are banned from these lines… What do you want?"_

"_I wish to speak with you,"_

"_So speak,"_

"_Face to face,"_

"_What for?"_

"_Just tell me where you are,"_

"_I have something better in mind. I dare you to come and find me."_

Starscream continued to speak with Barricade, Mikaela and Miles. She could see on his features how angry he was, so she didn't even try to test his patience. She knew that if Starscream got his hands on his brother, he would kill him. As far as she was concerned, Sunstorm deserved whatever Starscream did to him.

_

* * *

_

After listening to the brothers, Thrust turned to Dirge, "You know, I considered at one time that some mechs were nuts, but I do think Sunstorm 'takes the cake', as the humans say, when it comes to insane. How could anyone possibly be _that _stupid? Seriously."

"Let him have his fun. 'Screamer will destroy him." Thundercracker smirked, knowing all too well.

Dirge pushed Thrust, "Look at you all knowledgeable in human sayings. Growing up in the world, eh?"

Thrust tackled Dirge.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. We don't need any movies. We have all the entertainment we need right here." Skywarp pointed to Thrust and Dirge with a laugh, whom were now making a scene by roughhousing. "If we don't have 'Screamer acting all weird, we got this stuff."

* * *

_Yes, Soundwave! You're a prick too..._

_Hope it all made sense :D  
_

_We all know what's coming next, don't we? I think someone's itching for a fight...  
_


	41. Contest for Leadership

A/N: _Alright... so... It's early again. I suck at writing big action-y stuff, so be prepared for possible confusion ***cringes*** lol_

Warnings:_ Violence.  
_

_And onto sibling rivalry of the worst kind :D_

* * *

"There you are."

Barricade froze at the sound of Sunstorm's voice. "No…" The femme only stared as he got closer.

Starscream saw Barricade's reaction and instantly went on defense, turning slightly. Sunstorm would be out of his mind to attack Barricade right here. He knew that the femme was not who he came for.

Starscream watched Sunstorm approach. When he felt he was far enough away, he spoke calmly, "That's close enough." He wouldn't go after him just yet. Let him bury himself. He turned back to his company reaching for Miles; all the while, his attention was really on the Tracker. "You found me just fine, it seems."

Buzzsaw and Blacklight, who had been playing, skidded to a halt to look up. A rather loud hiss emanated from Blacklight.

Sunstorm watched the reactions, then looked to Starscream. "I came to speak to you about your leadership over the 'Cons." At this, Starscream's hand curled into a loose fist, showing Miles to stop. His head turned slightly in annoyance, but he did not look at Sunstorm, only listened. Sunstorm continued, having not seen the look building in Starscream's features, "I have been thinking and watching you since I got here, brother. And I am beginning to think you don't know what you're doing as a proper Decepticon Leader,"

Starscream was confused for a moment. "Excuse me?" he pivoted around quickly and stood to his full height, his once calm look took on a more annoyed glare, "Just _what_ are you implying?"

"Exactly what I said." Sunstorm said with forcefulness, "I do not believe you are fit to be the leader of the Decepticons, and there are those that would agree with me as well,"

"Oh really? I told you, you suck at lying. Stop trying." He knew how his brother lied now. Starscream slowly put his hand out behind him and backed slightly hoping his brother wouldn't realize he was doing so, pushing Barricade back and away from the apparent threat, she in turn had the humans back up and called both Buzzsaw and Blacklight into her holds.

"I was thinking I should be the one to lead them instead. At least under my command the Decepticon army won't be withering away as you're apparently allowing it to,"

Starscream figured he could let his brother talk. Why not? It was somewhat funny hearing it, really. He began to approach slowly, speaking just as calmly. "You wouldn't know the first thing about leading, Sunstorm," Starscream looked back towards Barricade who only glanced between the two. She then saw a particular look in Starscream's features. He nodded to her and she started backing away further, pulling the humans with her who were now confused by all of their actions.

Before anyone could say anything, Sunstorm showed Starscream he was willing to battle as he hunched down, his weapons systems coming online. His battle mask came down over his face as he set target on Starscream, "Your time as Supreme Decepticon Leader is over, Starscream. I've come to claim it from you."

"At least you came prepared." Starscream stated, still not in the least bit intimidated by his brother's outlandish display, "Let me get this straight. _You_ come from Cybertron… pester my Trine about me… You attempt to rape Barricade… and now… Now you have the _gall_ to challenge _me_ for Supreme Command of the Decepticon Army? Did I cover it all?" with a chuckle, he onlined his own weapons systems silently. His mini gun moved slowly into position for firing, preparing to defend himself should Sunstorm do something very stupid, "Are you really that egotistical or just that fucking delusional, Sunstorm?"

* * *

Needless to say, the other Decepticons had flocked from wherever they were to witness Sunstorm and Starscream's escalating dispute. They mostly wanted to see Sunstorm destroyed, but they wouldn't miss a good fight. They already knew that they were not allowed to interfere because Sunstorm was Starscream's. Instead, they formed a circle around the pair as the two berated each other and lashed out violently with claws and feet. Before long, all of the Decepticons, some with humans, others alone, encircled the two.

* * *

Sunstorm looked at the gathering with a smirk. More to witness his how weak Starscream really was against him, "No, the only stupid one here is you. Because after I am done with you," his optics then went to Barricade and he pointed smugly toward her, "It's her turn."

Barricade's optics went to the Commander and she just stared. She glanced back at Sunstorm with fear who looked at her with a knowing smirk before he looked back to his brother, "Not only do you not deserve the Decepticons, Throwback, you definitely do not deserve the femme,"

Starscream raised an optic ridge to the apparent threat, "Stop calling me that. What are you babbling on about, anyway? I don't own her nor do I have any intentions of doing so! You are making a mistake on Barricade. She mates with whom she wants, I do not control her, nor do I have any right over the other mech. I just have her back."

Barricade felt slight relief when Starscream said that. In a way, it proved to the femme that he had no intentions of harming her or forcing her to mate.

"You nearly failed the last time I had her cornered, Starscream, I _almost_ had her!"

"I am going to protect her from any threat, which includes _any_ other mech that approaches her against her will. That includes you."

"And this is exactly why you will fail as a leader," Sunstorm hissed, "You should have employed your leadership and Spark-Mated with her right away or just offered her to all of the mechs for the Decepticon Cause and our future,"

"I already told you she is not a tool!" Starscream growled, his optics flashing with irritation as he watched his brother's movements. "Everyone else seems to have gotten that part. You're the only one who seems a little slow around here."

"Trust me, Starscream, I do plan to take the Decepticon Army from you," he primed his weapons to fire and set a laser pointer at his brother's spark, showing he had intentions to not let him walk away from this fight, "no matter the cost,"

"Be it the cost of your _own_ life?" the Commander asked as he watched the laser site, judging the time he would need to move in order to get out of the way of the weapon.

Sunstorm moved closer, his optics flashing at the Commander, "You made a fatal mistake letting the Decepticons be who they want to be and not keeping a tighter leash on them, too."

"I make no fatal mistakes," the Commander hissed, his own weapons targeting, "Just let it be known that you're not getting away from me this time. I still owe you for what you did to Barricade. I killed Swindle. Just imagine what I am gonna do to you…" Starscream lifted his arm and fired a missile in warning at his brother towards his feet.

Sunstorm retorted with a particle beam, catching Starscream in the left side of his chest as he veered to the right to avoid getting a direct hit on his Spark. If anything, it only served to piss Starscream off. And a pissed off Starscream was a very nasty Starscream, as Sunstorm was about to find out.

He was at his brother's face in an instant. "You better hope you have something better than that." Starscream lifted his arm, aiming it down at his brother in a really awkward way and he fired at such a close range that there was a residual burn-back and recoil from the Null fire he'd used.

Sunstorm was pushed back by the blast – stunned not only because his systems were disabled because of the effects of the Null fire, but because he didn't think his brother had that much power wrapped up in one little barrel. Starscream took the moment Sunstorm's systems were disabled to bring that very arm down upon him, punching at him with the claws on his knuckles while pushing him back. When he was far enough back, Starscream lifted off the ground and kicked at his brother with as much force as he could put behind his feet.

The Null had worn faster than Starscream expected, and was surprised when Sunstorm dodged the kick and reached out for his leg, catching it with his hand, he stopped Starscream's motion and the silver Seeker fell to the ground. Sunstorm quickly moved over Starscream while he was still disoriented and stomped down on the very arm that was used for that close up shot. Starscream screamed as sparks and fluid spilled when Sunstorm twisted viciously on it, disabling the weapon.

Sunstorm pointed his own weapon threateningly at his brother, "You'll _never_ win against me, Throwback." Sunstorm lets out a reverberating laugh as his body let off a very strange golden glow, cocky and sure he would win against his brother seeing as he hit him so easily. He fired upon the commander, but Starscream moved, letting out another choked squawk as it hit his wing. "You're weak! And it seems I have some surprises of my own, brother."

Starscream shifted and grabbed Sunstorm by his foot. "Cockiness gets you nowhere." He twisted until Sunstorm backed off. At the same time he made his way to his feet. Sunstorm growled.

So Starscream was a little faster – obviously not fast enough. He knew he had one weapon that he was sure Starscream did not know about. He called it a curse when he first got hit, but now it would give him rule of the Decepticons. This would be a piece of cake.

Starscream lifted his hand over the wound Sunstorm had inflicted, feeling around. What had Sunstorm used? Starscream tilted his head in contemplation, at least now he understood why Hook recommended that upgrade. That would have hurt more than it did. Starscream aimed his mini-gun at him, preferring to use something easy on him at first, saving his Cannons and heavy artillery for last, "You must really think I am as stupid as you. You have nothing up on me. I have had it with you."

* * *

Barricade had backed up further to a safer place with Mikaela and Miles, not wanting either to get harmed, for she knew how dangerous these fights were. She had seen gladiatorial fights that were similar to this. They were horrible, especially when sometimes both mechs died in the ring. Mikaela and Miles both looked on worriedly before turning to the Shock Trooper, "He can't be serious?" the girl asked.

Barricade nodded, "As serious as a spark explosion,"

Miles cringed, silently wondering if their sparks could actually _explode_, "A spark explosion? Can they really do that?" Miles only got a curt nod in return.

* * *

The other Seekers, who had been the first to arrive were now watching from various posts around the fight, usually higher up on plateaus or the sky itself.

Thundercracker and Skywarp stayed close in case something went wrong or someone interfered. They watched the younger Seeker. They knew how he could be.

* * *

"I don't?" Sunstorm watched the end of Starscream's weapon, waiting for it to fire so he could move, yet egging him on, "You had Thundercracker and Skywarp at your side all your life, apparently." and he looked up to prove his point, "You couldn't do it alone."

Instead of firing, Starscream lunged at Sunstorm, getting close enough to throw a punch and Sunstorm dodged to the side when he saw it coming.

"Hah! You missed me!" Sunstorm called.

"I can fix that," Sunstorm heard him, but didn't see the leader come up beside him, his foot rising and kicking him back hard and forcefully to the ground. Sunstorm literally rolled from the force, but got back to his feet just as quickly.

The older Seeker rounded Starscream and grabbed his wing. Starscream screeched as he felt the claws dig into him. Taking his mind off of the pain, he snarled, ducking and backing, pulling from his brother's grip. He then turned and reached out, grabbing Sunstorm by his own torso and wing and picked him up and slammed him to the ground.

* * *

The news of the fight had even alerted the Autobots, and some were either on the way or already there. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe having been the first ones there of them. They wouldn't miss a good fight, since their gladiatorial days, they enjoyed taking part and watching.

Surprisingly Prowl arrived shortly after. He stood there with the twins, watching Starscream and Sunstorm. If anyone could read his stoic look now, it was Barricade, who glanced at him. He looked back to her and only nodded.

* * *

"I know you can't function alone! I knew after you didn't develop your Tracker abilities you were worthless. You're weak!"

Starscream shrugged, for the dumber people think one is, the more surprised they're going to be when that one kills them, "I guess we will find out how weak I really am, won't we?" the leader asked and then lowered his arm, deciding that he would take Sunstorm by brutality over ranged weapons.

"And when I do take you down – And believe me, I _will_ – that pretty femme you have been courting is mine!" Sunstorm hissed as he lunged at Starscream.

Starscream instantly grew jealous of the fact that Sunstorm had laid claim on his femme.

… Whoa, whoa, whoa… wait a damned minute… hold up and_ what the fuck_ had he just thought? Of course, it was in the heat of a fight, did these random things come to him and confuse him.

Jealousy? …Over _his_ _femme_? No way – he did _not_ just think that! He didn't _want_ to claim her, he was protecting her and his Sparkling, and that's all! Starscream could have smacked himself for such a thought. He certainly didn't want _that_ dreadful femme. Any other mech was more than welcome to Spark-Mate with her; it's just that she didn't want to, which he respected.

He quickly dodged the lunge that came from his brother and reached out for Sunstorm's wing to trip him, clawing at it and ripping at wires and receptors as he pulled, shredding them for extra measure. Sunstorm screeched and wavered but didn't go down; he only caught his balance and turned, lashing out with his claws.

Starscream watched the other Seeker turn and he stepped toward him, his claws clicking, "I haven't been courting her, you jackass; I have been protecting her from mechs like _you_! Personally, I wouldn't wish _that _femme on my worst fucking enemy." He said vehemently at his brother, for this he considered very true.

A loud and irritated growl emanated from the femme and he looked to her, "…What?" he shrugged, "Well I _wouldn't_."

Mikaela looked at Miles who looked back at her and both of them only shook their heads.

Before Starscream could even turn from Barricade, Sunstorm shifted on his legs and lunged at his brother with a slight spin. Starscream whipped his head around to find claws coming at him and he instantly reached out to catch them, but missed, his own left wing being ripped at as Sunstorm caught him and caught himself with his feet so he didn't fall, using the momentum to shove Starscream to the side. Starscream cried out with a snake-like hiss, reaching around with his own claws to dig at the other mech as both plowed into the ground. His left foot came up and he used the talons on them to stomp at Sunstorm, trying to get to his internals.

Luckily, Sunstorm turned just in time, only getting a cut across his armor and they both separated and backed, glaring, Starscream only gave one final warning, "Your time is near at hand already for what you did to Barricade."

* * *

Optimus was behind the other Autobots not long after them to witness the fight. As of late, he had actually gained a bit of respect for the Seeker as a true leader, even if he was supposed to be the 'evil' of the two, he knew what was going on. Sparklings change everything. He stood at the top of a plateau to see how Starscream faired in this battle.

When Prowl joined him, he immediately noticed that his SiC was taking a lot of interest in the fight. He could have sworn that Prowl was happy to see this fight.

* * *

Within the circle, the two Seekers continued to berate each other, each seeing how pissed the other could become. Mistakes came with rage, "You're nothing but a megalomaniac, Starscream! Listen to you!"

"That was Megatron." Starscream flared in a threatening manner as a final warning, asserting his dominance as a Supreme Commander, but the other also flared at him, challenging him again, which made him charge with a malevolent snarl. Sunstorm prepared for the incoming Seeker and set in a defense stance. Needless to say, Starscream hadn't been made the Second in Command because he didn't fight dirty. His mini-gun began spinning as his arms went out and he managed to grab Sunstorm on the arm and fired at him until the other Seeker fell with a shriek in pain.

Starscream used his thrusters to boost himself over Sunstorm, landing about 50 feet away, looking down on him, "You're pathetic." The leader spat, "You should have known what you were dealing with before taking on a deadly challenge with me. You should have paid better attention, I guess."

Sunstorm quickly stood, a little Energon running down from various places but certainly not enough to stop him, "So you're going to play dirty, are you? I wouldn't expect anything better of you." His optics looked for any signs of where to attack next, finding going for Starscream's legs the next best option, unsure if Starscream was weak enough to go straight for the chest. He targeted the other Seeker's left knees, and glanced at his optics. Starscream watched him, expecting the tan Seeker to go for it and prepared to move for it. Sunstorm stepped slowly and feigned to Starscream's left, letting him aim to block there while his knuckles transformed into miniature saws.

Starscream fumbled back with a howl in pain when Sunstorm went for the knees on his right leg, cutting deeply. The young Seeker wavered because of the momentum, and also because of the fact his leg was cut into. He caught himself, and whipped around. After a quick stability check, Starscream found his leg still operable but bleeding heavily. The pain was agonizing from the servos grinding. Different fluids squirted every time he put his weight on it.

He'd finally had it. Starscream lifted his right arm, taking aim. Sunstorm froze at the sight of the Null weapon, trying to follow Starscream's movement. This wasn't the same one he had used earlier, it had a reddish tint to the center of the purple hue. Watching for the moment he would fire, Sunstorm began to mock plead, "You wouldn't kill your own brother, Starscream, would you?"

Before the Tracker could move, Starscream fired his weapon, hitting Sunstorm in the shoulder. The blast caused him to fumble backwards and fall from his sensors going haywire and then offline. Everyone watched in suspense as Starscream jumped at him, landing over him and pinned him to the ground. They took notice how he was only using his injured leg for balance instead of putting his weight on it, "You lost your right to be _acknowledged_ as my brother when you challenged me and attacked Barricade,"

Sunstorm surprised Starscream when he reached out and grabbed him by his already injured wing and held him there. His legs kicked under Starscream, and the young leader cried out when his brother's talons dug at his abdomen. He wheeled viciously at the young Seeker, while he could not get away, tearing and ripping at his cockpit and abdomen. Starscream screamed and reeled backwards as he felt Sunstorm hit vital mains and went to pull back, only Sunstorm smirked as he continued the vicious attack. The Tracker was covered in fluids by the time Starscream finally managed to pull away with another shriek, his abdomen sparking and zapping at his cockpit where the glass had been shattered. Wires and metal hung loose, some armor dropping after the fact. He fumbled backwards and away from Sunstorm, firing two missiles at him blindly as he did, hitting him in the shoulder with one while the other missed.

* * *

Soundwave watched from a little further away, staying behind Barricade and off to the side. He did not offer his assistance, nor did he say anything about what was going on. He preferred to watch the young leader.

Mikaela's hands flew to her face as she saw Starscream reel back, tears coming to her eyes when she saw the energon and sparks flying from Starscream like a blown transformer, no pun intended, "I don't believe this! They're going to kill each other!"

"You better believe it." Barricade said as she watched, praying that Starscream would win this fight, "Because that's the point."

"No," Mikaela whispered in disbelief, watching the horror of the two before her. She cared about Starscream. She suddenly looked to Miles who was staring intently at the fight. He had no expression as he did so.

"You better hope for the life of you that Starscream does not lose," Barricade muttered, hoping herself. Blacklight needed him. The Decepticons needed him.

* * *

Sunstorm flipped back to his feet, his optics glimmering as he saw how Starscream was bent over in pain. The mech would surely fall with injuries like that, "Not as tough as you thought you were, are ya? How does it feel to be beaten by your own brother, Starscream?" Wow, did this guy have an ego that outshined even Drag Strip, who supposedly had one up there with a very vain Sunstreaker, "Doesn't it remind you of how Megatron used you as his scapegoat?"

Starscream scowled at the memories, setting the warnings that came to his HUD to the side, "That's because Megatron was deranged and greedy," forgetting the pain, he charged again, this time grabbing Sunstorm by the arm and whipped him around, using his other hand to cut into and shred at it when Sunstorm moved wrong trying to escape.

Sunstorm squealed loudly in pain as Starscream pulled and twisted, but it only served to assist his brother. Sunstorm reeled in pain and horror when his HUD alerted him to a malfunctioning and eventually dead arm. Starscream snarled, yanking back hard, and punching with the other. The arm pulled right off and he threw it to the side, nearly hitting another mech with it in his fury, "You underestimated me, I think, _brother_. I did not make it as far as I did because I don't know what I am doing. I can be just as ruthless as your beloved and very dead Megatron," he grinned in satisfaction at the sparking joints and fluids dropping from the severed limb and went after him again, getting within arm's reach before he quickly swiped backward at him, his claws going across Sunstorm's chest, ripping at wires and armor. He then backed up as Sunstorm fumbled.

Giving Sunstorm a moment to reboot his sensors, he watched the Seeker teeter. It wasn't beyond him to be ferocious, just as it wasn't beyond anyone else either. He just didn't see the need for it. He got his point across without the need to rip into others. But, when idiots like this cropped up, they only begged to see his very demon-like side, for Starscream had already decided he would rip this mech apart piece by piece when he had found him with Barricade that day, he just needed to find him. And his brother was stupid enough to come for him today. It was all the incentive the young leader needed.

"Let's see Hook put that back on for you," Starscream commented smugly as he limped around his brother again, doing his best to ignore the pain that went through him. Sunstorm realized that now his chances of winning this fight were dramatically decreased as he watched the other Seeker step slowly around him.

* * *

From the formed circle, Hook perked slightly as he watched, curious after hearing his name. No, he wouldn't put that back on. He was rather enjoying the life Starscream was building for them now so why would he assist this douche who wanted to ruin it all for them?

* * *

Starscream lunged at Sunstorm again, reached to get him to the ground, Sunstorm suddenly leapt and caught Starscream's arms with his feet and boosted into the air, taking his brother with him to the sky. What he hadn't expected, was for Starscream to start climbing his legs to get to his body.

Sunstorm transformed and took off straight up, trying to shake Starscream off of him. After letting go, Starscream transformed and gave chase. Sunstorm pulled up, then came around and headed for the ground. The young Seeker compensated for his brother's move, transformed and landed with his feet on the top of the jet as it rose, riding him like a surfboard. Sunstorm immediately transformed and tried grabbing his brother off him. "The air is the last place you should have run to." Starscream growled darkly.

Starscream grabbed him by the back, shredding into his thrusters with his claws. Already causing one to blow out, he flipped him into the air to send him off balance. He then went above him and grabbed him by the wings as hard as he could. Hearing the metal snap and break under his claws, Starscream smiled in sadistic satisfaction when Energon and other fluids flew from Sunstorm.

When Sunstorm's thrusters shut down, Starscream forced his brother down to the ground with his weight and thrusters, plummeting with him to the ground as hard and fast as he could. His system was now telling him of failures, but he promptly ignored them, knowing he had to end this and end it fast. Hopefully this would do the trick.

The ground shook when Sunstorm hit, and Starscream hunched down as his uninjured leg took the brunt of the impact, nearly snapping his already hurt leg as fluids began flowing even more freely between the armor. Starscream took his weight off of that leg once again and looked around, knowing his brother had been mostly immobilized from the impact.

Barricade mildly wondered why he wasn't able to stand so well when they'd first gotten here.

Starscream was thinking of allowing Sunstorm to live, having something Megatron didn't. Mercy. He stepped the rest of the way off of him, content to leave him as is and walked towards the others, feeling his job complete. He finally allowed the warnings to come to him and what they read was not good as he felt sensors going out on his wings, his system finally making all errors present. He'd been more injured than he first thought.

Sunstorm suddenly looked up, watching Starscream walk away. He was furious that he had been beaten so quickly and so easily by one that was supposedly weaker than himself. He formed his primary cannon off of his shoulder, turning quickly, he targeted on Barricade. Starscream heard Sunstorm and turned when he saw where his brother was aiming and he struggled to get Barricade out of the way, who had froze.

Sunstorm fired with as much power as he could spare without going offline. The strike hit Starscream square in the back and caused the Seeker to collapse to the ground, catching himself on his hands. Barricade flinched and looked down. She felt a pang of something she hadn't felt before when she saw Starscream twitching and struggling to stay online. He had just risked his own life for her.

Blacklight went to run to Starscream but Barricade quickly grabbed him. He fought in her grip and she made sure he could not get free. "Be still." The Sparkling's desperate screams were heard over the desert.

* * *

Not only was that a painful hit, but it had also nearly struck his Spark Chamber, having incinerated the metal and wires where it struck, also hitting vital circuits. He looked back to the other Seeker in anger and saw him standing back up. If anything, he could give him credit for being determined.

Sunstorm's body sparked and jerked as it malfunctioned as he struggled to keep on his feet, "Hey, I'm. Still. _STANDING_!" He yelled before he charged at Starscream. Sunstorm stopped short when Starscream stood quickly and turned, extending his arm and fired his mini-gun. Catching the weakened Seeker, shock crossed Sunstorm's features as he looked down slowly to find his brothers hand now buried in his chest, just below his spark and he looked back to his brother's optics. Starscream's glare turned dark with a hatred he hadn't felt since Megatron reigned over the Decepticons and he roughly jerked upwards with his hand, tearing at his brother's chest to get to his vital lines and Spark.

* * *

"I never saw him be so vicious. Starscream seems so evil!" The girl got no reply as the Leader stood with determination, his brother's Spark in his clutches.

"Finish him, Starscream!" Mikaela heard a voice yell. Well with that yell started a whole lot of yelling and cheering. She watched them all, including the Autobots yelling various things about destroying Sunstorm.

* * *

"St… *zzzzzt* …tarscream," Sunstorm whispered as he felt his brother's claws on his Spark Chamber, and he knew what was coming by the look in Starscream's features. He knew he was going to die, "…*zzzzt* b-bro… brother… *zzzt*,"

Starscream squeezed slowly, that dark look never leaving his gaze. "_First_ you try to feed Barricade a shitload of lies to scare her," he whispered at his dying brother, "_then_, you hurt her and try to take her _against her will_!"

The silver and black Seeker seemed to be pleased with how Sunstorm was now twitching. He twisted his arm roughly, watching Sunstorm's optics flicker, "And then…" he squeezed harder. "And then you think you're really smart…" Sunstorm's body began to jerk as it lost sensations and power, "and you try to _kill_ _me_!"

A pitiful wail was emitted from the dying Seeker. Starscream stayed in his face as his optics flickered, "All three mistakes that eventually cost you your life, I hope you are proud of your decision, _my brother_." With that, the Commander put one hand on Sunstorm's shoulder and yanked his other hand back hard, effectively pulling the Spark Chamber and Spark out of Sunstorm's chest. Starscream held it out in front of Sunstorm so he could see as his processors screamed at him with fatal errors.

Starscream snorted and squeezed with enough finality that the Spark literally exploded inside the broken chamber, sending a pink and white shockwave out across the desert. The humans had ducked, expecting to be hit from the shockwave, but when none came, they both looked to Barricade, "What was that?!"

Starscream watched grimly as the already dead Seeker teetered and fell to the ground in a metal heap, "Someone… get that _junk_ out of here," he ordered.

"_That…_ was _not_ a spark explosion," came the voice of the femme, having never seen this before, "I don't know what that was."

"Wow,"

"Wow indeed,"

"He was really killed," Astrotrain's voice came from the line of Decepticons.

Starscream's optics went to the femme immediately and he found himself smiling at the fact she was safe. Barricade's optics went to the Seeker's own as she watched him smile. Her attention was quickly taken elsewhere when the sight of several different streaming fluids caused her to look down to the massive puddle building too quickly to be good beneath him. She frowned with worry. His gaze followed hers and he looked. Judging by the size of the puddle, he didn't want to think how much he'd lost, deliberately ignoring gauges to his HUD.

Having successfully defended his title and the femme, the young Seeker finally started to teeter, his legs starting to buckle under his own weight, and he stumbled as his balance could no longer be held. Energon flowed as freely as a river from all of his wounds and he went down with a crash, splashing the puddle fluids everywhere. His injuries were so bad, his body shuddered as his he tried to move to get back up, causing worry in them as his systems registered emergency Shut Down and sent him into Stasis Lock before he hit the ground a second time. His optics went off.

"_**No, no, no!"**_ Blacklight caught the stupor Barricade was in to pry himself free with a screech. When she realized he had gotten free, she reached for him, but he darted too quick and ran to Starscream, next to him. His small claws went over his face as he beeped and twittered.

Barricade watched as Blacklight then began frantically crawling over Starscream, trying to get a response from him. He pounded and hit him, but when Starscream would not acknowledge him, he only looked back at her with the saddest look she had ever seen in his face. It was different when they had been captured. It tore at her in a way she had never felt before.

Everyone felt the pang of sadness when Blacklight began crying out for his sire.

Hook moved to Starscream immediately. Ratchet looked to Optimus who nodded, letting him know it was alright to go and help the Seeker. When Hook went to move Blacklight, the Sparkling attacked him furiously with growls and hisses that belied his size.

* * *

All humans were in a silent stupor as they just stared at the nastiness of what had transpired all the way to watching the leader fall. The one who had seen that kind of violence, hadn't seen that kind of brutality except between two wild animals. More pointedly, Tasmanian Devils. There was pure hatred in Starscream's features as he killed Sunstorm like that, which reminded those who knew the old leader, a lot of Megatron. Something neither Miles nor Mikaela had expected to see, as they had never seen that side of Starscream – even in Mission City.

Barricade approached to grab Blacklight, but Blacklight didn't want to be moved. He didn't attack her, but it took a lot of cajoling to get him back to her.

The medics got to work right away as soon as she got Blacklight away. Ratchet scanned the Commander with a few different scans before he glanced to Hook and nodded, who nodded back, "Thundercracker, Skywarp, get over here, _STAT_!"

Barricade, who had since backed up, let out a silent gasp when the medics called for his Trine, knowing something was wrong… _very _wrong, "Screamer…" she whispered.

Both Seekers, who were now just behind the others. They had been walking towards their downed leader, "Get him to the Autobot base, hurry, it's closest and I don't have the tools to repair this kind of damage at ours," Hook ordered as he finished clamping up another vital fluid main, making sure the Seeker would survive to his destination and when he and Ratchet got there.

"Let's just hope my repairs are enough to get him there." the Constructicon muttered as he clamped off a final line, his hands now covered in various fluids and lubricants.

Both nodded and picked Starscream up, taking off as soon as they could hold him steady, Hook and Ratchet already started following, "First Aid is at our base, he will receive him,"

* * *

Barricade watched from her position with the two humans. She was worried for Starscream, watching as the other Seekers took off with him. It was never a good sign when the medics ask the Trine-Mates to air lift a wounded like that. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost him. The femme frowned as she realized what she'd thought. Why would she not know what to do again? If she what? Lost him? She wouldn't be _losing_ him. He never belonged to her in the first place.

…Now where in Primus had that come from? It was Blacklight who would be losing him, not her.

* * *

_So... there you have it. I hope I did him justice. I know Prowl and Soundwave stood back, but I am sure Prowl didn't wanna give away any secrets and Soundwave likes to watch :P_

_Hopefully it was followable, there was a lot going on... lol_


	42. Battle Scars

A/N: _Yes, I might look awake this early, but really looks are deceiving. I am anything but awake._

_Well. Sunstorm is out of the way. \o/ yay!_

_Onto the story! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

Optimus looked over everyone who had gathered, "Alright, everyone, the show is over, go back to your places," he suddenly called. Everyone looked up at him.

"But what about Starscream?" called Thrust. "You can't just expect us to leave and not know what is going on with our leader."

"He will be at my base for repairs," Optimus noted.

"It didn't look like a 'for repairs' deal, those medics were scared!" the Trine leader nearly shouted, aggravated that Optimus was being so vague.

"All Decepticons back to base," Soundwave called. The Autobots watched as all of the Decepticons obeyed and turned to leave. Buzzsaw left Barricade and followed.

"You sure Starscream really is the leader? They listen to Soundwave better." Sideswipe commented with a snicker.

"Everyone listens to Soundwave better. _I_ wouldn't wanna piss off that nasty." Prowl replied with a snorted laugh.

* * *

Barricade listened, feeling sketchy about the whole ordeal, "I'm going to the Autobot's base," she suddenly stated as she transformed. Both humans got in, followed meekly by Blacklight to go and see for themselves if he would live. The humans were worried, especially when one of the Decepticons blurted out that the medics were scared, "Barricade, he's not gonna die is he?"

"I don't know the extent of damage to his systems. It looked real bad."

"He was standing there with wires dangling and fluids squirting and running from him like rivers!" Mikaela said with doubt.

"I know," the car's engine revved before she left, hitting speeds the humans were sure to make the car flip, yet she ran over everything as if it wasn't even there.

Miles looked up, still seeing the Seekers, "Exactly how fast are we going?"

Mikaela shook her head, holding on, "You don't wanna know."

The femme continued following the pair of Seekers back to the base so that Starscream could be worked on. She couldn't say it didn't bother her seeing Starscream dangle lifelessly in their arms like that as they flew away. This ill feeling only drove her to move faster.

* * *

When they arrived at the base, the two Seekers had already started into the building with First Aid before the other two medics appeared. She wasted no time in letting the humans out before she headed in without them, figuring they would follow.

Sam was curious as to what could have happened, seeing as First Aid had gotten an emergency call from Ratchet and then the Seekers arrived shortly after with a very banged up Starscream in their arms. He tried asking, but no one answered him. He then was nearly run over by Ratchet and then a large, what appeared to be a crane on wheels.

* * *

Barricade didn't say a word when she arrived at the med bay, watching the three medics hook Starscream up to various systems she had no name for. His Trine-Mates were holding the body of their leader, both of them silent as they positioned him so the medics could get to the correct ports and interfaces. The areas they seemed to concentrate on most were his chest and leg. Both had been mangled, with gaping wounds surrounded by shredded metal, and energon flowing out. The medics were both murmuring gibberish that she didn't understand, "Is he going to be alright?"

Skywarp turned fiercely at the voice. "What are you doing in here? Get out!"

"And if I refuse?" Barricade challenged. How dare they force her to leave his side at such a fragile time.

"We will remove you," Thundercracker snarled, his pain overshadowing his judgment.

"You're one of the reasons he's on this table!" Skywarp spat angrily.

"I stay." She growled and her optics narrowed, as if daring them to even attempt to remove her, stepping hard into the floor as an act of defiance. The medics, who didn't have time for her antics, turned back to the one who lay on the open berth, their hands moving with precision as they worked on his body. Barricade watched as they removed several pieces of scrapped metal, which would only get in the way when they opened him up. "I won't ask again… how is he?"

"He's in Progressed Stasis Lock and fading, Barricade, how do you think he is?" Hook asked without even looking up.

The femme's optics fell on the silver Seeker and she stepped forward, "He's not going to die is he?"

"We don't know yet, it's too early to tell. It's not the best prognosis, I will tell you that. Especially since that last hit nearly took out his Core Spark Reactor," he said as he reached under the offline mech's seams, fiddling a moment until Starscream's chest panels parted and folded away, revealing his Spark. Ratchet began shooing the other Seekers out, "I need you two to leave!"

Barricade watched intently as the Seeker's chest opened and she found herself allured by his spark, as if it was whispering to her, something she couldn't understand. Neither medic saw the intense stare from the femme, too busy clearing away spilled fluids, but both humans saw it and Miles knocked on the femme's leg, "You're staring again, 'Cade," he whispered to her when she finally looked down at him.

"Shut up,"

Mikaela shook her head as Miles rolled his eyes before looking back to the Seeker and frowning.

"His Core Spark Reactor was hit? That's… that's not good." Thundercracker leaned closer, ignoring the enforcer and humans as he peered at Starscream's Spark chamber. He cringed at the sight. His Spark was glowing, but feebly, and the surrounding severed wires and twisted plating made a grisly scene.

"Exactly, I need you two to leave!" Hook's optics fixed on the other Seekers.

Shocked at Hook's comment, "But you do not understand, _he needs_ _us_," TC tried to reason, Skywarp nodded with Thundercracker.

"And I need the Trine separate! Now get!" Hook glared at them as he started pushing and shoving, First Aid lending a hand to get the other Seekers out.

This left only Barricade with the doc bots as she listened to them talk to each other.

"From a quick assessment, many of his flight systems were hit and a lot of wires and cables were destroyed to his thrusters…" First Aid strung out a wire to connect to the Seeker, "along with fried circuits all up his right side, I found a highly radioactive burn." he took no time getting back to the problem as he voiced what he had found thus far. "His leg is severely damaged and also vital lines were severed. He's lucky he didn't bleed to death."

Hook peered to the leg, "That's because Sunstorm used nuclear weapons." He went further up, looking into the joints," I can still see where Energon mains have been severed in several places, which would explain the magnitude of the fluid leakage." The Constructicon then followed up Starscream's body to the weakening Spark and connected a couple of wires directly to it's glowing chamber, "His automatic repair systems should have started their job, but his loss of Energon and other fluids has slowed it almost to a complete halt." He leaned down, peeking under Starscream's back where his thrusters were out.

Wheeljack entered the medical bay shortly after, seeing where he could be of help. He glanced down to Starscream's leg, knowing he could at least start there, since the medics were working on the young Seeker's Spark. "It looks like he's going to need his full leg repaired. I'll work on here while you guys do that. What happened to cause this?" the engineer asked, seeing as he remained at the base.

"He got into a fight with Sunstorm." Ratchet said as he went about moving shrapnel and other pieces of metal from the Seeker's body.

Both humans stood behind the femme, making sure they were well out of the way. Looking up at the medics, Miles asked, "Can't you hook his Spark up to a backup system?" He had a right to be upset. Starscream was his _pet_ jet plane and had become a very good friend.

"I don't think it works that way," Barricade glanced to the human and then backed up from the Commander. She felt a pang of something hit her Spark as she saw him lying there. She felt drawn to him, but she refused to obey and the feeling quickly vanished, blaming it on some form of moral obligation for as often as he had saved her life.

Hook reached around the side of the leader and then down, following lines which were ruptured. He came back up, welding in spots hoping to jump start the Seeker's auto repair systems, but the amount of damage left Starscream's Spark too weak to sustain him. Ratchet watched, glad he had hooked him up to life support as his scans registered his failing body. Hooks hands went to work inside of the Seeker, directly on his Core Spark Reactor while Ratchet's work stayed on the self-repair systems for now, leaving Hook to tend to his Spark. First Aid monitored other screens the two could not keep watch on.

Both of the medics continued to mumble between themselves as they worked on Starscream, then Ratchet stood up straight, "Even if we do manage to stabilize him, it will be a miracle if he survives the night. After seeing his injuries, I am surprised he was still _standing_ after he defeated Sunstorm."

"He was? This leg…" Wheeljack said softly as he continued to work, "How did he even put any weight on it? It's fractured in many places."

Barricade's optics went from Wheeljack to Ratchet, more interested in what he had to say. "What are you saying, Autobot?" she asked rather heatedly at the fact that three medics couldn't help him.

Ratchet turned to her, "I am saying that no matter what we do, we can't be sure that he will live," Ratchet growled, frustrated at himself for not knowing. "The extent of damage he suffered has disabled a lot of his major systems. He has extreme fluid loss that I won't even begin trying to explain to you - especially Tardacain. Several of his cooling systems are also shot. His mixers are out as well. I can only guess that this happened when Sunstorm went after his abdomen with his talons. Half of his internal systems are completely fried as well. We have to get his systems repair working, it's our only hope."

"And right now it's _not_!" Hook nearly yelled with aggravation.

"You mean he's not out of the woods even if he does survive the night?" Mikaela asked, "What exactly _are_ his chances, Ratchet?" Of course she was getting upset.

Ratchet chose not to answer that question, instead he only glanced at Mikaela and shook his head slightly.

"What is Tardacain?" Mikaela asked, having heard the term before.

"The closest approximate is what you humans might call a pyrophoric substance."

"How about in Layman's terms," Miles asked impatiently.

"It is a substance that will sometimes auto-ignite when it touches Oxygen, similar to things such as magnesium. Tardacain is in liquid form."

"You mean that flame color sparkly shit was actual fluids igniting?"

"Basically, yes. It's actually residual spark fluids that are created by the Core reactor and Spark itself used to circulate and create Energon. Hard to explain."

"You forget we are not on familiar ground." Ratchet reached up to set another monitor while speaking, "I don't have half of my tools and I have yet to find Tardacain or any equivalent on Earth, which means his system has to build it naturally, which takes longer," he shook his head at the monitor. "While hydraulic fluid is available here and fuel is converted into Energon as needed, there are machines and computers that I need that I just don't have,"

"Can't others donate their Tardacain?"

"No, unfortunately."

Hook tapped on the uninjured side of Starscream's shoulders with a probe and got nothing, "The sensors on his wings are severed on both sides; his other side isn't responding at all. The receptors aren't firing. Without his wings he cannot walk or even move really. If he does survive, he will have to remain here until he gets his equilibrium back."

"You're supposed to be the best medics and you cannot save him?" Barricade then asked, "Even with field dressings?"

"Why won't he be able to walk?" Mikaela asked, curious.

Choosing to ignore Barricade a moment, Hook explained, "Because, Mikaela, unlike most other Cybertronians, their wings tell them everything, from their position and acceleration to the surrounding wind velocity. Consider them like a feline's whiskers. That's why the first thing one goes after when facing a Seeker is their wings. Call it a really bad downfall, but this also makes them very nimble."

"Then his wings must not have been working very well the day we conceived Blacklight," Barricade muttered.

If the situation had been better, both humans probably would have been laughing. However, at the moment, they both watched with worry when the medics said that his survival could qualify as a miracle.

"What are his chances of recovery?"

"His chances are slim," Hook replied honestly.

* * *

In the rec room, Thundercracker and Skywarp suddenly violently began to shake and screeched in an unearthly roaring sound, scaring everyone present with their outburst. They both grabbed and held each other, seeking comfort as Starscream's connection to them started to flicker.

* * *

In the med bay, Starscream's body began to convulse. First Aid reached out to hold the Seeker down as Wheeljack grabbed for the legs. Ratchet immediately scanned him. The alarms on the monitors showed that his Spark had gone erratic, the output range too high and then too low, caused by the problems with his Core Spark Reactor and missing fluids. Hook pulled back, yet needed to complete the task that would stop this.

"There he goes, there he goes!" Ratchet yelled as Starscream's Spark started to dwindle.

"He's gone into full Reactor failure! Get him still, I need to get this!" Hook called. Starscream was covered in a flurry of hands as Ratchet and First Aid pushed hard on Starscream's shoulders and wings.

The medics looked to the screens while Barricade's optics went to the Seeker's Spark. It was dimming rapidly as motors within him choked and sputtered. They had all worried this would happen. He watched as systems crashed all over the Seeker, "Primus, _hurry_! We are losing him!" Ratchet shouted.

Barricade backed up a step when she suddenly felt her Spark wanting to go to his. Maybe because he was her leader, or maybe it was because he was the mech creator of her Sparkling, she could only guess. Yet she remained back, blaming it on the situation at hand.

"Boost power outage to 56% to the influx of the reactor while Hook get's this. Drop it when he's done with that." Ratchet explained to First Aid while pinning the shaking Seeker down.

Hook quickly used the time that Ratchet had offered to reach into Starscream's chest. He went about fixing the hard to reach place that he couldn't get otherwise. He knew what would happen and moved quickly away so he didn't damage anything. "Get ready…"

Barricade flinched when Starscream's body started to convulse harder, his Spark flashing as his systems caught up with themselves and violently rebooted. It worried her. As Skywarp said, it was her fault he was even in here. She watched as the medics worked to stabilize him, "I don't believe this,"

"Believe it." The Constructicon replied as he held the Seeker down, "And since I don't have all of the data files on Seekers, it makes this even more difficult. Secretive creatures…"

"Why don't you ask one?" Barricade suddenly asked, "You have two very upset Seekers sitting in the Autobot rec room. Can't you hear their cries?"

"Why didn't we think of that?" Ratchet asked as he turned, making sure Hook and First Aid kept Starscream's Spark somewhat stabilized as it practically kick started systems that had shut down.

* * *

When Ratchet walked into the rec room he was nearly pounced on by Thundercracker and Skywarp, both asking as many questions as they could. They could feel Starscream's fading Spark and it had them very unstable. The CMO held up his hand and looked to them both, "I need information on Seekers."

"What kind of information?" asked Skywarp.

"Whatever kind that will keep him alive," Ratchet barked, "He's dying in there,"

"We know. We can feel it." Thundercracker shivered.

"Then give up all of the information you know and do it now," the medic snapped. It was no time for talk.

"Fine," Thundercracker nodded. Skywarp turned quickly looking at TC worriedly, who glared back at him in defiance, "'Warp, 'Screamer is gonna die if I don't do this,"

The black Seeker then nodded, "Let me do it," His wrist flipped up and a silver – what appeared to be a key formed. He looked to Ratchet expectantly, who nodded to a port on his shoulder. Skywarp put his hand to Ratchet, setting the 'key' into the port on his shoulder and twisted his entire arm. Both of their optics dimmed, mostly on Skywarp's side while Skywarp gave him what information he needed through the interface units. He quickly disconnected, backing up.

"We know how good you are. You also have Hook. Save his life." Thundercracker stated gently.

"I intend to." Ratchet turned back toward the medical bay.

* * *

A few hours and Spark failures later, the ones who were working on him felt confident that Starscream would live the night. They were going to wait until the morning to do more work on him, but his systems needed to settle and had more fine repair to do. They left him on Spark support to make sure the machines kept him stabilized. There needed to be a lot more intrusions to finish up. They didn't want to put anymore work on his Spark than they had to and knew if they did more now, it would surely kill him.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were allowed in to see him, but it was Barricade who kicked them out again. They didn't fight back, too exhausted with the ordeal. They knew he would live, and that was all they really needed for now.

* * *

It was around midnight when surprisingly, Starscream's optics came online. He was still buckled to the berth for his own safety. His optics peered around, taking in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was _not_ at his base and hooked up to life support systems. His torso was closed off, however wires protruded from it in various places.

After a system's check, he knew he wasn't moving anytime soon. His Spark was still too weak to support his own systems. The Seeker's optics went right for the femme who had been in there with him the entire time. She was in recharge on the floor next to his berth.

His optics wandered over her, she appeared to be cowering, but small movement showed Blacklight slightly under her. He smiled weakly at the sight beside him. He had wondered why she was here, even. He had expected his Trine, not her. At the moment, he wasn't sure if it comforted him or bothered him.

"You came for me," his vocal processors were very harsh.

The femme woke from her light recharge and she looked up at him. "What are you doing talking? You're supposed to be dying." She hid the pleased look that he was awake so soon, seeing as the medics said he was still in Stasis Lock and had no chance of waking before they got to him. She sat up slowly, using one arm, seeing as the other was occupied at the time. The dim lights made it difficult to see, but it was all right.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm apparently gonna live, if only to annoy you. What are you doing in here? Where's Thundercracker and Skywarp?"

"I kicked them out."

"What?"

"The humans made me do it," she nodded towards both humans who were now fast asleep not far from Starscream on another berth where Barricade had set them so that they could rest comfortably, knowing she wasn't that comfortable to sleep on.

He looked at the resting Shock Trooper, "You know what, Barricade?"

"What 'Screamer?"

"You're safe." The leader said with finality.

"For now," she shifted her weight and lifted her other arm, which held Blacklight curled up against her. The little mech stretched the arm, his little legs and arms dangling loosely. Starscream's features softened when he glanced at the little one. He tried to move his hand towards Blacklight then remembered he was buckled.

Barricade saw the movement and went to stand and she leaned over, setting the Sparkling down on Starscream's chest where the little one barely woke long enough to realize he was on Starscream. He muttered something, moved to a comfortable place next to his mech creator's Spark and went back to sleep, flattening himself against Starscream. She hid the smile that crept onto her face at the sight of Blacklight's content. Barricade made sure wires were out of the way so Blacklight wouldn't pull them. Starscream only watched when she reached over his wrist and started to unbuckle it. "Ratchet is gonna kick your aft."

She moved to his feet, unbuckling him there, "Let him try." She said calmly, showing her concern in that department. When she was done she went for his other hand and freed him completely, "Don't kill yourself."

The femme silenced and moved to stand next to him. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about what had happened to him. He reached with his better functioning arm and softly placed his hand over the Sparkling. Blacklight nuzzled into Starscream and Starscream softly sighed.

Mikaela had heard the noise and opened her eyes slightly, but she didn't move. Not wanting to disrupt the two, she looked towards them and even in the dim lights saw what had to be the perfect pair, even if they didn't see it. She only smiled when she saw Barricade standing over Starscream as they both watched Blacklight sleep.

* * *

_So there you have it :) _

_Of course Starscream is gonna be ok! Blacklight would prolly kill me if he wasn't :P_

_Haha, if you got through_ that_ I commend you :P  
_


	43. On the Lives of Femmes

A/N: _Another day :D Yay, Starscream lives... to annoy Barricade :D _

_I'll be honest... There's only like 10 more chapters left to this story!  
_

Warnings: _Rated M for a reason ;) _

_Onto Barricade's complicated and confusing life. Let's see what Trouble has in store for her now lol :D_

* * *

Time goes as time does. As time went, it was common for small arguments to break out between the Autobots and Decepticons, but no more big fights broke out. In fact, they were starting to get along a lot better than Starscream first thought. He wouldn't tell anyone, though. He was still the Deception Overlord bad guy and Optimus Prime was still the heroic Autobot Commander good guy. Definitely can't go ruining images.

It was also an interesting time for Mikaela and Miles as well. They had grown closer since they had been spending more time together. It was no secret that they were seeing each other, but Sam still frowned upon it when he saw it. He'd grown to accept that just maybe the Decepticons weren't gonna destroy the world like he'd believed.

* * *

About three weeks went by. "_Skywarp report your findings,"_

Silence returned the leader, _"Skywarp?"_

A tendril was sent out to find his Trine-Mate immediately, first because of worry since when one didn't answer, something might be wrong. However if he was hurt, he would have known already, so now it was curiosity. The tendril was met with a firewall that was unable to be broached. So now, his curiosity turned to anger. What was Skywarp hiding and why? He then chose to hail his other Trine-Mate, _"Thundercracker,"_

It had to be important for Starscream to refer to him like so, so he was quick to answer, _"Yeah boss,"_

"_Get Thrust and come to me. I suspect Skywarp is up to something. I don't like it."_

Thundercracker veered from patrol to find Thrust as he hit the link for curiosity and got the same result, _"Yeah, I'm on it,"_

* * *

If things couldn't get any weirder or even more difficult than it already was for Barricade since she arrived in the Solar system, then fate apparently wasn't done, because in lieu of caring for Blacklight and dealing with other mechs, a new and very unexpected surprise cropped up.

Unlike most of her other surprises, this one crept up slowly and without warning and poor Barricade never even saw it coming. It had been at least 8 months after she had birthed Blacklight and the little mech was growing nice and steady like a young Sparkling should. Usually he was the issue when things went all weird. However, this time, it was _her_.

The issue was the fact that she was feeling irritably attracted to mechs and found no apparent reason … at first. It disturbed her on every level since she felt it was going against everything she'd been trying to avoid. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why. This whole mother thing was still new to her, so she had expected more surprises to appear as time went on.

However… this is the worst thing Primus could have come up with so far to mess with her.

* * *

She had done it faintly. So subtle, that even _she_ wasn't aware she was even doing it. It started with cruising around more. Mikaela didn't mind, and when he was along, neither had Miles. Both humans did notice that Barricade was seemingly interested in being around the mechs a lot more than normal all of the sudden, but made no mention of it. The mechs must have assumed she was just being sociable.

It was a strange sensation that was for sure. When the 'problem' was at its worst, her Spark became almost unbearably hotter until it finally died down.

It became a battle between instinct and free will. Lucky for her, she was going near some of the younger mechs that had no idea what was going on with her either, only that they sensed something. Oddly enough even though she would search out different ones for different qualities, she had a particular draw to Starscream's qualities – which infuriated her. He was an absolute idiot – smart or not.

* * *

'_Of course, Primus can't be nice to me just once… nooooo. Let's let the little lone femme suffer some more! I hate you!'_ Little did she know that this was completely natural but her lack of education where sparking was concerned was only the tip of this ugly iceberg. There were only two, maybe three mechs that could answer what was wrong, and she was hell bent on _not_ going to Ratchet. She could ask Hook, but everyone would be nosing. He wasn't as stern as Ratchet, but he was working with Ramjet and teaching him. She didn't want to catch Ramjet's attention. And there was no way she was going to Prowl about it. He already had been nosing where he shouldn't and got retaliation from her for doing it.

* * *

It was when Starscream had caught her looking on several occasions and he did something about it, did chaos ensue. These 'episodes' were becoming a lot more common. It always happened to be a time they were alone with Blacklight as well. Buzzsaw was always conveniently back at the base with Soundwave for some reason or another when it occurred.

Yes… When Starscream came around, things went to a whole different version of weird. Typical.

After an extended moment with him, she knew something was definitely _very wrong_ when Starscream had managed to get his claws past her armor and began caressing her in a very arousing way, causing her systems to heat. She knew what he was doing too, and she let him!

"What… the fuck… is going on, 'Screamer?" Her voice whispered harshly.

"I don't know... but I like it," he purred into her audio. She didn't question when she twitched to get free and he grasped tighter to her with defiance and a growl so he could continue.

Each time, she noticed that she had to try harder and harder to get free from his very wrongfully pleasant attentions.

Blacklight only gave a bummed expression when Starscream did something stupid or something she wasn't ready for, and Barricade would make him stop. He was getting to like this side of them; he didn't care what was causing it or what it was they were doing.

For her own sanity, Barricade finally chased Starscream off completely. She knew there was one she could talk to who would possibly keep his mouth shut, as much as she dreaded the idea. She was determined to find out what was causing this… behavior.

* * *

Ratchet at the time, had been busy working on a project that had taken up almost every waking moment since the battle at Mission City – Jazz' body. No one had given up on the First Lieutenant, and he often spent days and nights working on the downed mech. He heard a beep on his comm. link, and without even stopping what he was doing he answered, _"I'm listening, go ahead,"_

"_Ratchet,"_ Barricade's voice came through. Ratchet stopped what he was doing immediately and looked up at the wall unseeingly. Barricade would never contact him willingly. Instantly he worried that something had happened to the Sparkling, but Barricade didn't sound distressed. Actually, she sounded… angry?

"_Yes, Barricade? Is everything all right? How is your Sparkling?"_ He tried to ask as casually as he could, wondering why on Earth she was contacting him in the first place when she had Hook, who was also a medic.

"_Meet me at these coordinates,"_ Barricade quickly sent a databurst to him, _"…and come alone."_ The link went dead. Apparently, something was wrong, because Ratchet knew Barricade wouldn't be contacting _him_ if everything was perfectly fine.

He set down his tools, walked out of his medical bay, and headed for the door.

"Ratchet, where are you going?" Optimus frowned at the appearance of the medic.

"I will be back shortly; my services are apparently needed elsewhere,"

"Want someone to come with you? I can send Prowl."

Ratchet thought about it. "No. No that's quite alright, Prime." He said as he transformed and headed out the doors, taking the dirt path that had been made from the base to the main road. All the while, he wondered what could possibly be wrong with Barricade or her Sparkling and his worry grew as he thought about it. He followed the coordinates given to him, finding that about a half of an hour later, he was in the middle of state game lands, near the clearing of a large forest, yet no one was in sight. Was this perhaps a trap? He couldn't fully shake the feeling to be apprehensive around the idea of Decepticons, '_Oh Primus, maybe I _should_ have had Prowl come with me…_'

* * *

As he scanned, it was then that Ratchet figured why Barricade had called him. He could sense her Spark and it was giving off a very distinguishable signal. Just then, Blacklight bound from the woods with Buzzsaw, tackling the bird-looking 'Con to the ground. Barricade stalked out a few minutes later. He huffed and transformed, watching the Sparkling as it ran around with Buzzsaw, completely oblivious to his mother's problems, "You called me?" Ratchet asked.

Barricade, while she seemed embarrassed, nodded, "I seem to be having a problem that I cannot get rid of. You might be able to explain it to me and keep your mouth shut while you're at it."

"You know nothing of being a femme do you? Didn't think you needed to learn since everyone already thought you were a mech?"

Barricade snorted, impatient with his show of humor, "Yes, oh wise medic, that's why I called you out here, to tell me something I already know,"

"I didn't mean to be rude, Barricade. I do not have any files on Decepticon femmes. They were um… rare to begin with."

"I want you to tell me what is wrong with me, not give me a history lesson, Autobot."

Ratchet watched the sparkling stop to check something else out, before he began picking at the bark of a tree. He twitched when Buzzsaw came out of nowhere and scrambled the little mech to the ground. "I can tell you all you wish to know that I know, Barricade. By the way, how is your Sparkling fairing? I haven't seen him in a while."

"So tell me what is wrong with me – _now_," Barricade grumbled, "And he is fine, growing like an Earth plant."

"You mean growing like a weed," Ratchet nodded before he turned to Barricade. "You're in what is called a 'sparking cycle'… or what humans might refer to as a 'heat'."

"A _What_?" Barricade nearly yelled, "Why? I don't understand," however, she did now understand that weird lust she felt for Starscream.

Ratchet put up his hand patiently, "Let me finish Barricade." He lowered his hand, "It occurs after the first successful Sparking, even though a femme's Spark is usually ready to mate weeks after her first birth, this 'mating call', if you will, occurs at regular intervals to let mechs know her Spark is at prime for conceiving a Sparkling. This only happens to femmes who are not bonded…" The medic eyed Barricade then deadpanned, "Among other things…"

"Why did you not think to tell me about this beforehand you ornery medic? I just might need to know that something like this would crop up, no? How do I get rid of it _permanently_?" she demanded heatedly.

"Turn into a mech." The CMO replied.

Barricade only glared angrily.

Ratchet then gave her a serious look, "You don't," he shook his head, "The only ways to get rid of it is to wait it out or to spark with a mech," He stilled and shook his head with a grimace, "For your own safety, I do not recommend the prior, however."

Deciding she would rather wait it out than give in, she asked, "Alright, how do I deal with it until it goes away?"

"Well, given that you don't have tons of mechs all over you," he looked around, then back to Barricade, "apparently it isn't going very far. I felt it as soon as I pulled up, so that means it is probably calling for at least 2000 feet." He shifted his stance. "If you want to try to wait this out, I suggest you hide like," he stopped, putting a finger to his chin in mock thought, "at the core of the planet, because your Spark's wish to mate will take over any mech and he will try his best to spark with you. Forcefully if he must."

"Then why is it that you haven't?" By now, Barricade was squirming slightly and she took a few steps back to place some distance between them. There stood a mech right in front of her and her Spark was calling – although it wasn't even a quarter as strong as when she was in the presence of Starscream. Apparently, the call didn't care what mech was near her, because the urge was so irritating when mechs were close. And this was only the start of it?

"I can override that protocol, since I am a medic. I will not say that everyone has that; Seekers especially, as I found out they very sensitive, will feel it even more than other mechs," the CMO warned. Even he had seen how she and Starscream acted together. He tilted his head with a smirk, "I suggest you hide somewhere they cannot go until the call has gone away. Like underground. Far, _far_ underground, they will not go into places like that if I understand correctly."

"This is impossible," Barricade growled with a sigh, "It's just one fucking thing after another. So not only do I already have mechs up my aft, but now I will seek one. What was wrong with our world and its reproduction?"

"Nothing _is_ wrong with it. This happened all the time to every other femme on Cybertron. Only it was more controlled because there were so many. Now that you may very well be the only femme around and you're on an unfamiliar planet who knows what is going on in that Spark if yours. It's already a lot sooner than I would have ever thought." The medic paused, "Would you mind while I am here that I have a quick look at you to make sure you're all right? And to check your Sparkling?"

"Sure... fine… whatever." Barricade shrugged nonchalantly though her optics never once left the Autobot Medic.

Ratchet wasn't even sure this was a good idea. He knew how femme sparks reacted, and his close proximity to her might cause her to go nuts, however he did want to ensure that everything was fine with her. Barricade just snorted and wrinkled her nose, then turned to the sparkling as he ran by and grabbed him, plucking him off the ground with ease. The little mech cried out in surprise but Barricade told him everything was fine as she passed him to Ratchet and explained that the mech who was now holding him was going to check up on him.

Blacklight recognized Ratchet, but still squirmed as Ratchet poked and prodded at him. He tried to push his hands away, even tried biting him! _**"Back off!" **_the little mech called.

Ratchet frowned as he moved his fingers out of the way and went to hold him another way. "Is he feeding well?"

"_**Stop it! I'm telling Starscream on you! He's gonna beat you up!"**_

"I assume so," Barricade glanced at the Sparkling then back to the medic.

"Just making sure," Ratchet pulled his finger out of the grasp of the Sparkling and went to access his Spark.

The Sparkling cried out again. _**"Lemme go you overgrown lemon!"**_

Barricade rumbled to Blacklight, "He's not going to hurt you. Knock it off."

Blacklight let out a little growl as he stilled and glared up at Barricade. The medic opened his chest plates and ran scans over his tiny Spark, making sure it was healthy, "Hmm, he hasn't had any more outbursts like he did way back when, has he?"

"No, 'Screamer fixed that," Barricade grunted in response. It was the only thing she could do. Being in a mech's presence this close made her even more aware of him. It was nerve wracking to say the least.

Ratchet only shook his head with a slight smirk, "I can upload some virus protection and other firewalls to him if you like since I am here."

"They won't interfere with his base programming?" the Decepticon asked.

"Not at all, it will just protect him, Barricade,"

"Very well," Barricade agreed, "proceed," She figured she could use that to keep her mind off of what was going on with her.

Ratchet's index finger changed into a needle type protrusion and he quickly stuck the Sparkling in the neck. The Sparkling wailed like his father did when he was shot down, "Loud, isn't he?"

"Inherited," was all Barricade admitted.

"Well it does make one wonder how Starscream got his name. Now I think I know."

"He claims it's because he blows up stars. Personally I think he talks so fucking much that even a star runs away screaming."

The Sparkling, now teetering on the edge of going into recharge, started to go limp. Barricade noticed it immediately, "What is wrong with him?"

"Until it all settles into him, he will be recharging a lot." Ratchet offered the sparkling to Barricade, who took her little one gently and set him on the ground beside her, "And now… your turn,"

"I… I don't think that is such a good idea, Ratchet,"

"What? Why? You need to be checked as well."

"Because as of right now, I can't be held accountable for my actions," she said roughly, her optics darting to various places as her urge spiked.

Ratchet, against his better judgment, took a step forth. This in itself reared an ugly result as Barricade lunged at him, and backhanded him across the face.

Surprised, Ratchet stumbled, but quickly regained his posture. He held his face where he had been hit, his audio receptors still ringing, "What was that for?"

"I told you I wouldn't be held accountable for my actions," she growled.

* * *

Just as she got ready to leave, she sensed another mech coming close. She looked up frantically, wondering who it was, her optics pinpointing nothing and then with a bang of displaced electrical air, Skywarp appeared the sky. "You were saying about two thousand feet?" Barricade crowed angrily.

'_Great.'_ If she wasn't in for it then, she was certainly in for it now. _'Anyone but him…'_ Where oh where was that underground place that Seekers refused to go?

He circled once and then transformed, landed and eyed Barricade. His optics didn't hold anger or contempt. No, there was determination in them. Barricade stared as internal confusion suddenly slammed her. She wanted to run from him, yet she also wanted to run_ to_ him!

* * *

A little bit away, Sam had been riding with Bumblebee. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the steering wheel jerked from Sam's hands as the Camaro took a sharp left turn, his body swinging behind him as he did a full 180 and started in the other direction, "Bee! What the hell?" Sam asked after he pulled himself off of the window.

Bumblebee didn't answer, instead he kept his heading, turning down various streets until he came upon a clearing, and there stood Ratchet, who was watching Skywarp and Barricade apprehensively. Sam jumped out of Bumblebee as he saw the femme who was now staring at Skywarp.

Why was she looking at him like that, they both wondered?

* * *

Buzzsaw only watched helplessly. He knew there wasn't much he could do against a Seeker – Especially Skywarp. The bird-like 'Con opened a line through Soundwave to Starscream. An irritated voice greeted him,_ "What is it?"_

"_Come quickly Starscream. Skywarp is here with Barricade. He's got her cornered."_

"_I knew he was up to something. Can't leave him alone for one slagging day,"_

* * *

The medic was still holding the Sparkling when the Seeker arrived, but was about to set him down to protect Barricade when Bumblebee showed up. Ratchet suddenly turned with Blacklight, offering him to Bumblebee. He had a feeling that either a fight or a mating – or both – was going to take place. If things became too violent, Blacklight could be hurt. "Skywarp, I suggest you leave."

The black Seeker's optics diverted to the warning. His features showed clear aggravation at someone trying to interrupt him, apparently unafraid of Ratchet. Yeah, he had to have a screw loose somewhere, literally, to not fear the medic. Even Optimus himself feared Ratchet on a bad day, "And what are you gonna do little medic?" he sneered, his optics darting to the CMO then back to his prey.

Ratchet set his weapon on his right hand and he pointed it at Skywarp threateningly. Skywarp snarled deeply in warning. "Get the Sparkling and human away from here, Bumblebee! Back up, _back up_!" Ratchet hissed to the Scout, knowing trouble was more than likely to erupt. He needed to get Barricade away from Skywarp – she didn't stand a chance.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" The boy asked as he quickly looked to Ratchet, then to Barricade and Skywarp. He felt more like he was in a war zone and something he should not have come across. The way the Decepticons were acting made him feel he was going to be trampled. He followed as Bumblebee warily stepped backwards.

Skywarp suddenly reached out, grabbed the glowing barrel on Ratchet's arm, and used it to push the medic backwards from the femme and onto his aft. He then turned back to her. "Barricade…"

Barricade reared back from Skywarp, yet she watched him as he moved, "What do you want, Skywarp?" she asked harshly.

"What do you think I want?" He asked with a grin as he took a step toward her. His own Spark hit his chest as hers called to it. The feeling was overwhelming to the Seeker, and his resistance became strained. His chest plates started to part on their own, just slightly exposing his Spark to her as though to tease her. "Open up, Barricade."

Barricade took another step back, her attention temporarily diverted from the Spark that stared right at her, "Skywarp," Barricade said in a warning tone, trying to get him out of whatever had taken him over, "Go back to your base!"

Ratchet went to get up and Skywarp swiftly trained a weapon on him, "This isn't your concern. Back off medic." he stated with a dangerous calm before looking back at Barricade. "You don't want me to leave. Your Spark says so. How hard is it for you to hold yourself back from me? Its times like this that make me wonder if 'Screamer is gay. I'm surprised he hasn't reacted on this. How could he miss it?"

Ratchet watched, wondering what he could possibly do. So far, Skywarp hadn't tackled the femme, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. He also knew if he went to do something about it, he would be killed. Skywarp was one not to piss off; his random nature was not to be confused with his fight, which was actually often misunderstood.

Barricade fiercely turned and wrapped her arms about her chest as she felt her own chest opening slightly in response to his presence, a deep and menacing snarl emitting from her as she did everything in her power to resist her urge to go to him.

"That's a good little femme." Skywarp hissed.

She stared at him a moment, watching his Spark. A Sparkling from him would shock the shit out of everyone. It would only take a few seconds, too. A few seconds of contact with him and the call would go away and she would get relief.

Skywarp saw her stare and grinned. He felt her Spark call to him once more and he took a step closer, his eagerness to spark with her welling to a limit he could not control any longer, "It'll only take a couple of astro-seconds each time. Promise." He purred to her.

He looked as if he were ready to pounce at her. Since she would not mate willingly, he would subdue her, it didn't matter to him. He already knew he was going to be in deep shit with Starscream – so why not get something good out of it? It wasn't _his_ fault he was so close to Barricade at the time.

The Seeker suddenly moved on Barricade, grabbing at her shoulders and forced her back, bringing her chest forward in the thrust. The lunge itself slammed her body against a tree behind her, causing it to break in half, temporarily disorienting her. She went over with it with a cry of pain and anger, having no time to react to his forcefulness. He hissed as he positioned her.

Coming to her senses, the hunter shrieked, "Skywarp, stop! Get off of me!" The femme suddenly flung her wrist, accessing her flail and swung it at the black Seeker, hoping to knock him off of her, or at least get it near his Spark and hopefully shatter the chamber and snarled when she missed. His hands went to her upper arms.

He now had her pinned awkwardly and she struggled harder when she saw how bright it was getting in front of her optics as his own chest plates parting even more in anticipation. She realized in that moment that he did not care how much he was hurting her now – only one thing mattered and she tried harder to pull free and away from him before he got any closer, her Spark felt _weird_.

Barricade hissed angrily when she felt her own chest plates part fully, pissed that all of this was against her will when he moved closer to her, readying for his Spark on instinct – something that normally _did not_ happen. "Skywarp!" She used her fists against the Seeker, trying to fight him off.

Skywarp rumbled as his hands moved down her arms to grab them and then he moved them up, pinning them in position and he locked his claws with hers with his deadly grip, "Be still Barricade, I don't want to hurt you."

Skywarp growled as his chest came closer to hers. Just a little closer. The femme instinctually stilled for whatever reason and arched at him as if to assist him.

He tensed as larger tendrils of Spark energy went between them, "You're free to go when I am done just let-…!" His words hitched and the Seeker suddenly cried out when his Spark brushed against hers, sending a tingle throughout him. He rumbled as relief washed over him.

Barricade was in an absolute stunned stupor. She stared dumbly up past him wondering how he had managed to catch her and was now trying to spark her. She wasn't entirely sure if she was appalled or relieved with that at the time being. All she really knew is that whatever that few seconds of contact with his Spark did when it came close to hers; it made her feel a whole hell of a lot better. In fact, it felt better than it should.

Skywarp didn't even care for a Spark-link with her. He didn't care to imprint on her. He only desired to give her a Sparkling, so he never even tried to initiate anything more from her. A merge was not required for this.

She gave the black Seeker absolutely no resistance while in this stupid frame of mind. In some way, she did not want him to stop, knowing by instinct that when she caught, the call would go away. The femme couldn't even think for the first few moments, her processors too scrambled with how relieved she was at what Skywarp was doing. Before she had even realized it, the mech had mated three more times with her.

Then it hit her. What was he doing…? What was _she_ doing? She didn't want any of them to get her sparked! "Skywarp, no! Stop!" She twisted as much as she could under him, trying to move her Spark away from his, "Get off of me!"

However, the mech was not listening to her vocal plea. He was only listening to the plea of her Spark and his grip tightened hard on her when she moved. "I'll break something if you don't stop youngling." He said with calm, twitching when his Spark brushed hers again.

* * *

Now that Skywarp was er… busy, Ratchet found his way to his feet when realized how dangerous the situation had just become. The medic knew that disengaging them could hurt them both. He watched a moment as Barricade only laid there for the mech. It wasn't uncommon for a femme to go still after a mech had begun.

Then she suddenly snapped and tried to fight the Seeker off. The medic himself went into action, realizing Skywarp was now forcing something on the femme that she clearly did _not_ want.

Bumblebee's optics were fixed on the femme and Seeker and it clicked what was going on. He set the sleeping Sparkling down and slowly started approaching, trying to find a weakened area to grab Skywarp and separate them. He knew it was tricky dealing with this Seeker trine, so he was cautious.

The Scout was just about to bring out his weapon, when the sound of jets filled the air as Starscream and Thundercracker flew over and circled, followed by Thrust. The Commander wasn't sure why he felt dread and anger seeing his Trine-Mate fully engaged with the femme. Starscream immediately transformed and let gravity bring him down, "_SKYWARP!_ Get away from Barricade _NOW_!" Starscream hit the ground hard and stomped towards the pair as the black Seeker leaned down to mate again.

The leader gave his Trine-Mate an ugly glare as he grabbed him by the wing, cracking and bending metal when he did so. Skywarp cried out in pain.

"Starscream don't-!" Ratchet suddenly yelled, knowing he was going to separate the two.

"_What has gotten into you_?" Starscream hissed, not even hearing the medic. The leader pulled, forcing Skywarp to disengage Barricade and they both screamed, breaking the contact as he went nearly straight up, letting her go. Barricade looked dumbly to what was going on. When he was torn away from her, the energy around her Spark burst out, searching for the mech.

Starscream turned to the femme who was now pushing herself up. Barricade, stunned, disoriented and still upset, shook her head as it registered what was going on, her Spark hit her chest very hard, distracting Starscream and he glanced at it. For a few seconds, he couldn't take his optics off of it.

Barricade twitched. She stared at Starscream a long moment while he stared at her Spark. She wanted to go to him. She wanted him to finish what Skywarp had started. It was almost too difficult for her to stay away from him. When the femme realized what she was thinking she snorted and snapped her chest shut.

Starscream frowned, remembering why he had come in the first place and took his optics off of the draw of the femme. The Seeker turned his anger back on his Trine-Mate, "You are not a welcomed mate by Barricade! I thought you knew better!"

Skywarp crawled backward from Starscream and pointed at Barricade, trying to explain himself, "But… she-" Everyone thought it was in fear, but it was only because he was still hurting and disoriented.

Starscream cut him off, as he stomped at him, not wanting an excuse, "Save it! I don't _care_ what she is! Clearly, she does not want you to spark her! I thought you had better control of yourself! Did what I did to Sunstorm or Swindle teach you _nothing_?"

Thundercracker showed absolutely no interest in Barricade whatsoever. It was probably due to Starscream standing there with them. He only watched what was going on. His watch became a stare in surprise. Surely, Starscream wouldn't _kill_ Skywarp just for mating – maim him a little, yes, but not kill him, would he? The blue 'Con glanced to Skywarp while Starscream was yelling and they shared a look. Skywarp nodded.

Thrust watched Barricade curiously. Sure, he could feel that call now, but Starscream was standing right there. Besides, he could control himself better than half of the idiots around here could.

Barricade stared down at Skywarp for a long moment in confusion. There were so many things going through her mind and she realized what might have happened. That was no fucking accident. She was still surprised and pissed at herself for allowing it even for a second! She wondered what had come over her.

Instantly she scanned herself searching for any 'anomalies'. She knew what she was looking for now. The femme looked away as she decided how to get out of this mess before another mech jumped her. …Or before she jumped Starscream.

Suddenly the leader turned away from Barricade, the femme's call hitting him strongly, "Barricade, you need to leave." Starscream pointed toward the road, afraid he was going to jump her himself.

Barricade looked over at Starscream as she heard him. She transformed, her tires spinning carelessly as they tried to grip whatever dirt they could.

Sam jumped out from in front of the femme, afraid she was going to hit him, "Damn it, Barricade!" he called over the bitching from the Seeker and her engine. The Shock Trooper's door swung open as she went to pass the boy threateningly, but not enough to hit him. Her door slammed shut as she passed Bumblebee and the other Seekers onto the road, her tires squealed as they made contact with pavement.

Ratchet and Starscream watched her go, realizing she had left her Sparkling with his mech creator.

"So that's what it is." Starscream said as he stared after the femme. He took the Sparkling from the ground where Bumblebee had placed him ever so carefully and his chest opened to place the little one in his carrying hold. "How long will he be out?"

Ratchet watched Starscream pick the Sparkling up. He then nodded to Starscream, "He should come back online in a couple of hours."

Bumblebee backed away once Starscream's optics fell on him, "I suppose he sensed it as well?"

"I assume so," Ratchet said thoughtfully, he then turned to the young Scout, "You'd best head where you were going, there is nothing here for you. Thank you."

Starscream pointed to the sky, "All of you get out of here. _Do not_, whatever you do, go looking for that femme – I don't care if she is in heat or not. Make sure all of the Decepticons know. If I find out you do I will personally rip off your wings and shove them places you _wished_ never existed!" Starscream growled. Thundercracker looked at Skywarp and shook his head as all three kicked off of the ground. Buzzsaw followed the Seekers back to base.

"Why Primus handed me the Decepticons with the added care of a femme on a world of mechs is beyond me. I think it's all a really bad joke on his part." The leader grumbled.

"It's not Primus," Ratchet answered. "Unicron hates you." In all of the confusion, he couldn't check Barricade to make sure she wasn't injured. Or worse… "A single femme in sparking cycle. All of the mechs are going to be on her soon. Something needs to be done about it, she or Blacklight is going to end up killed." Ratchet hinted.

"Clearly Unicron is laughing his aft off at this one. This only makes it harder on me to protect her from all of them. I'm glad Buzzsaw contacted me. I knew something was up when 'Warp firewalled the link from his end. I didn't think he would have done that though."

"I'm glad she has Buzzsaw to alert you. Perhaps you should talk her into Spark-Mating?" Ratchet hinted again.

Starscream only looked at Ratchet and bounced his weight between his two feet, still trying to control his own urge to go after the femme after that unusually strong cry he had sensed earlier. "I really shouldn't be around her… Maybe_ you_ need to go and tell her? You can resist her." Starscream frowned, "I know if I go, I won't be able to hold myself back from her. I don't want to betray her."

* * *

Mikaela got the call before she even saw the femme, _"Let's go, we're leaving."_

_"Where?"_

"_I don't know, let's go!"_

_"I'll be ready when you get here, 'Cade,"_

* * *

Some blamed it on a processor glitch and others said there were things about Soundwave that they never really knew, since the mech rarely talked. Even his pets spoke more than he actually did, and it was on that note that made him creepy to begin with. The Decepticons _and_ Autobots were terrified of him. Just his name would be mentioned in the battlefield and everyone worried, because they had heard some story about Soundwave they would have wished weren't true.

Runabout and Runamuck both spotted Soundwave standing off of one of the hills. They had suspected the Decepticon CO to be on patrol. Today they were determined to get one answer out of him. A little while later, both of them wandered to where the CO stood. Soundwave looked to the two as they appeared next to him and then looked back towards the horizon as if watching something, acknowledging their presence enough to tell them that he was listening to what they had to say. His all too still gaze went back to where he was watching as if it was the best thing in the world and he couldn't get enough of it.

"So Soundwave," Runabout started.

Yes, they would get their answer. This mech could not tell a lie. This much they knew. He was scary, but stupid and just didn't know any better, for all they knew. Something they would take advantage of today.

"Where's Barricade?" Runamuck asked playfully.

Soundwave looked at them again. If they could see his optics or any emotion, they would have seen an optic ridge rise questioningly, but his mask and visor hid any expression from them.

"Yeah, where is she?" Runabout asked, following up behind his twin.

"Why do you two wish to know?" Of course, Soundwave could play the stupid game. He was good at it.

"Why do you _think_ we want to know, Soundwave? You seriously _can't_ possibly be _that_ stupid."

Of course he wasn't, if anything, Soundwave was the complete opposite, but let them think what they want. He stared at the two a long moment before lifting his arm and pointing west of their base, "20.4 cliks and climbing."

Both of them seemed to beam at him and nodded in excitement as they took off in that direction. The complete opposite of where Soundwave knew the femme was headed. Oh, if they had seen the shit-eating grin under that facemask at that point…

Of course, Soundwave could lie… and he was damn good at it – probably _better_ than Starscream. The CO didn't make it all the way to being Megatron's right hand by _not_ lying. Runabout and Runamuck didn't need to know that though.

"They are going to hate you for that," came a voice from within a compartment in Soundwave's body.

"That's their problem. They should learn to leave Barricade alone."

"Hey! Why does Buzzsaw get to watch over her anyway? I _am_ Frenzy's twin after all!" Rumble asked. Soundwave glanced down at the twin, curious why he seemed unhappy with the idea of not being Barricade's guardian.

"Because he is cuter," Laserbeak snapped his jaws at Rumble before addressing Soundwave, "I think she thought you were going to breed with her when you gave her Buzzsaw,"

Soundwave only chuckled, "I bet she felt like an ass for assuming things."

"The things others don't know you can do," Rumble mumbled good-naturedly, "it's always good to have a secret or two,"

Soundwave listened to them as they talked between each other about Barricade.

"After that debacle with Sunstorm, I felt she needed more protection." Soundwave said gently, "Too many are arriving now and I feel Starscream's hands are getting too full."

"She deserves none other than Starscream." Ravage noted.

Buzzsaw caught Soundwave's arm and folded his wings in, "Skywarp mated with her a few times."

"Well that's not good. Skywarp and Barricade's offspring?" Rumble shuddered, "That would be scarier than Soundwave."

* * *

_Bad Skywarp! Bad, bad, bad!_

_And yes, a Sparkling from Skywarp would scare and shock the hell out of everyone (even me!) :P_

_And the way 'Screamer and 'Cade are feelin, I'm sure he didn't succeed :P It's pretty bad that the Hatchet is onto you two...  
_


	44. Written in the Stars

A/N: _Yay, I got to sleep in a whole hour! Anyway. Be nice to me, this is the first time I attempt something like this :P_

Warnings: _Lots of... Barricade and Starscream lol, it's a lil long too :P  
_

_And onto what we've been waiting for :D ... Come on, can't tell me you didn't see it coming :P_

* * *

_Right at the front door I recognized the perfume  
The scent was perfect in the dusk by the moon  
There must be many ways to ask her to my room  
Why didn't I dare?_

The world passed them by as they cruised down the strip of road. It had been hours now. The plateaus and colors were interesting enough, but the trip was now getting long. Mikaela sighed softly, trying to be as understanding as possible. Perhaps it was the hot air that was making her mood a little more bitter than usual, so until her mood switched, she remained quiet.

It had been hours and Barricade's engine thundered down the road as she kept her sensors on who was around and how far they were. She had been monitoring Mikaela's vitals, noticing that she was a little hotter than she would have liked, she started to convert energon into a cooler substance that she knew wouldn't hurt the girl. Mikaela called it 'air conditioning' and was thankful. So far, none had come after her, to be sure she only held her pedal to the floor, "Can't you slow down, 'Cade?"

"No," Was the curt answer as she continued on. Now really wasn't the time for talking. Not yet. Her attention was still diverted to the road and watching her various sensors and scanners.

"Where are we going, anyways?" Mikaela grabbed a hold of her seat in order to actually stay in it as Barricade took a turn she thought were impossible without wrecking. By now she was used to this femme's driving and how erratic it could be. In a lot of ways she enjoyed it, but other times she swore she left her stomach somewhere on the road behind them.

Feeling like something bit her hand, Mikaela quickly yanked her hand from the seat and glared at Barricade, "What was that for?"

"My interior is very sensitive right now. Do be careful of where you touch,"

"Um… why?" the girl asked, looking from her hand to the spot where she had been zapped and back again.

"It's hard to explain. But I will try… after we are away from Nevada. Anywhere but Nevada… perhaps anywhere but the United States… I wish the planet, but I need to get away from him,"

"What the hell is going on, Barricade? Get away from whom?"

"Mechs, what else is new?" Barricade said. Mikaela silently wondered why Barricade was being so… evasive.

* * *

Starscream stood on one of the plateaus after he had returned to his base. Blacklight was on his shoulder and Miles was at his feet. They weren't doing anything but watching the desert. "You seem antsier than usual 'Star. You all right?"

"Actually, no. I'm not." The leader admitted.

"What is it?"

"Barricade."

"When is it not Barricade? I swear if someone dragged you both kicking and screaming into a closet, you wouldn't know what to do with yourselves." The teen joked, "You sure you're a scientist?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well I thought scientists were smart."

"You calling me dumb?"

"No," Miles scoffed, "I wouldn't do that…"

"You're an ass."

"Takes one to know one,"

* * *

Finally, Barricade began to slow, her light bar went off and she mixed in with traffic. They were just outside of Nevada, and she didn't sense any mech anywhere near her as her Spark heatedly called for a mate.

"Alright, out with it 'Cade, what is going on with you, and why was it so damned hot in here?" Mikaela had been wondering why, with the windows down, the interior of the cruiser was so ungodly hot until Barricade turned on the AC… She realized she had been sweating, "And why the hell are you shocking me?"

"Ratchet informed me that I am in what he called a 'mating cycle'." The femme began, "He said there is no way to get rid of it and mechs will be on me like stink on shit."

"What do you mean a mating cycle? Like when a woman gets her period?" the girl asked innocently, relating it to her own 'cycle'.

"No. It's when the femme's Spark suddenly decides out of nowhere that it wants every mech's Spark it can get to. Quite irritating,"

"So it's like a heat?"

"In a sense, and it gets better. Seems 'Screamer has been doing things to me I can't explain."

"Like what?"

"I, for some reason, allow him to touch me." The femme paused, unsure if she should go on. Against her better judgment, she continued. "It's been more frequent and harder to get away."

"Wait a minute, he touched you?" The girl asked with mock shock seeing as Blacklight had already told her about her interactions with Starscream, "How the hell did he get close enough without you beating him senseless?"

"I don't know. He just was… and he did… and… Primus I don't understand!"

"Oh, the fun just never ends for you, does it?"

"Apparently not," Barricade droned, "And to top that off… Skywarp caught me."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. When I was talking to Ratchet he came. He forced me down and he sparked with me a few times." Mikaela stared at the dash as she registered what the femme told her.

"That ass!" the girl cried, "What happened? Did you get him off?"

"No, I helped him." Barricade replied dryly.

"Smartass."

"I was being serious."

"You were _helping _him spark with you?" Mikaela asked with a laugh of disbelief.

"He got pulled off of me by 'Screamer." Barricade replied after a long pause.

"Where is Blacklight?"

"With 'Screamer,"

* * *

"So, what is it about Barricade?"

"You know, I really don't know. It's just there. And it's getting uncontrollable. I find myself having a harder and harder time staying away."

"You've talked to TC and Skywarp about it?"

"No. They're jerks."

"You know I ain't gonna laugh at you, man."

* * *

"_Barricade,"_ A new voice came over the interior of the car racing east bound. Barricade sighed inwardly, her engine revving as she passed a pick up. Mikaela tilted her head at the medic's voice in question.

"_What do you want now, Ratchet? And how did you get on my line so far away,"_

"_I'm a medic."_ The Autobot CMO answered curtly, _"I spoke with Starscream we think there is another way for you to 'get rid' of your… problem."_

"_Oh yeah? And how is that, besides the obvious?"_

"_Take a mech as a Spark-Mate. I vote Starscream."_

"_Do what now?"_ The cruiser swerved in traffic, nearly sideswiping another vehicle, _"You're joking, correct? Please, tell me this is some sort of Earth joke?"_

"_No, I am not joking,"_

"_I'll suffer, thank you."_ Barricade replied and closed the line off with a growl.

"What was that all about?" Mikaela asked, pulling her one hand on the wheel while the other slid down beside her inadvertently touching that same spot she got shocked on before, so she hadn't expected a bolt of static electricity or the fact that Barricade's engine revved hard. Mikaela yelped and pulled her hand back.

"Don't do that Mikaela," Barricade warned again.

"Ok, off of what Ratchet was saying," She now held her hand, looking at Barricade's dash, "what the fuck were those zaps? I suppose it's an after effect of your… um… call?"

"I assume so, yes. As I said, my interior is overly sensitive, and I cannot be held accountable for what happens if you touch me-"

"You are one overly horny femme," Mikaela snapped, "Why not just let one of them make a Sparkling with you and get it over with? I say Starscream if you do."

Barricade grumbled at the mention of Starscream's name. "Do you have any idea how painful and utterly _disturbing_ it is to Spark-birth, Mikaela?"

Mikaela didn't answer, only shook her head as she lazily placed her hands on the steering wheel.

"I didn't think so,"

"You could explain it, you know. It's not like I know anything about it anyways. Sam probably knows more. I mean, come on, it can't be any worse than human birth, 'Cade, look it up, I'm sure it's on YouTube somewhere."

Mikaela was soon sorry for having made that suggestion because Barricade had never thought to look up the difference, so while she was driving she did so. It took about 5 seconds before she suddenly slammed on her brakes, going nearly sideways and causing Mikaela to smack her head painfully off the steering wheel.

This was becoming a common experience while in Barricade.

"Wh-what the hell was that for?" the girl asked, putting her hand to her head from the pain, completely confused. Mikaela offhandedly wondered if she was going to end up with brain damage from all the times she had whacked her head off of the femme's steering wheel.

* * *

"You ready to hear me out?" Miles asked the Seeker. "I can give you an answer."

"I guess," Starscream deflated, moving to sit, his legs dangling off the cliff side.

Miles climbed up the Seeker's leg and knelt down, looking up at him. "You're attracted to her, right?"

Starscream thought about it. He couldn't deny she was attractive, "Depends on her mood."

"If you care about her, why don't you just take her all the way?" Miles asked with a shrug, "It's not like you haven't touched her before."

Starscream furrowed his optics, "Where did you hear this?"

Miles winced, realizing he admitted something he shouldn't have, "Um… fell from the grapevine?"

Starscream looked pointedly at Blacklight and scowled. Blacklight quickly scurried behind Miles, using the boy as a sudden shield when Starscream's hand went for him, "Wouldn't happen to be a little silver and black grape by the name Blacklight, would it?"

"Um… no?" Miles answered, dancing to keep Blacklight behind him playfully.

* * *

Barricade slammed on her brakes, leaving black where her tires slid, ending up on the side of the road, "Mikaela! That was repulsive! I looked up human birthing. It's disconcerting _and_ disgusting. Why did you even put that into my processor? Do you have some sort of sick sense of humor?"

"I only asked you to explain and that it can't be any worse. Besides, my humor can't be any worse than your own twisted humor."

"Come to think of it, you might be right." The car said before she slowly pulled back onto the road, not hinting to which the girl may have been right about.

"I am still curious." Mikaela then said after a few minutes.

"You would be, wouldn't you?" Barricade groused, "Fine, I'll tell you. It's… different from your own birth and clearly not as messy. You know where our sparks reside, yes?" Mikaela nodded, "From what I can assume and what I went through, the sparkling forms inside or near my Spark. When Blacklight was ready to be born or expelled, I felt a lot of pain and weight -"

"Sounds a lot like a human in labor,"

"Labor indeed – as Spark energy zapped around me and my chest plates parted on me and pain was coming at regular intervals. My Spark chamber opened and I swore at the time I was dying-"

"I heard some women claim that when they are having a kid," Mikaela noted with a nod.

"No, my Spark was literally coming out of its chamber, Mikaela. When one doesn't know what is happening, there is nothing more terrifying than ones Spark just up and starting to leave the chamber, which I must clarify – _does not happen_. There was also a lot of Energon loss as my Spark literally expelled it from my system.

"When finally the sparkling separated, it took alloy from my own body and formed, then with a lot more energon and a lot more Spark energy, it just dropped to the floor. I had no idea what he was until he clicked at me. And then my processors finally grasped what he was and that's when a different instinct kicked in. I never truly believed I could feel for anything until I met him for the first time. Decepticons were not supposed to feel. We were supposed to be ruthless. Let's just say all of that went out the window when I held him close to my Spark for the first time."

"Aww," Mikaela cooed.

"Indeed." Barricade said, her voice taking on a softer tone.

"It sounds like something I would want to experience again. Not quite the birth itself, but to hold my little one like that for the first time," Mikaela said in awe.

"There is no comparison, Mikaela." Barricade admitted, "But it won't happen… Over my extinguished Spark. No mech will ever get the chance if I have any say in the matter,"

"Yeah, Skywarp proved that one. Let's just hope he doesn't find you again and succeed." He would be one of the most threatening, since he could teleport by a mere thought.

* * *

"What do you expect me to do, Miles? I can't even _be_ around her…"

"Keep trying." The kid winked.

Starscream only groaned pathetically and gave Miles an unimpressed look. "You're about as much help to me as toilet paper."

Miles gave him a knowing smirk, "Go get her, 'Star."

From there, he headed right where his Spark pulled him, leaving Blacklight in Miles' care – but this time he knew it was her. He could no longer deny his attraction to her.

* * *

The mech in the air didn't care what he had thought before. He continued on his path wondering what had even brought up the idea, but he went with it. He felt he not only needed to, but he wanted to.

And it wasn't only that, her call was too strong to be normal and he could no longer ignore his heat for her. He knew other mechs would be on her and eventually she wouldn't be able to stop them all. He didn't want her to go through that nightmare. She had been through enough.

She was going to be sparked whether she liked it or not while in this position as Skywarp had already proven. There was just nowhere on the planet for her to run and it wasn't like she could fly away. He was quite thankful that she hadn't caught with Skywarp.

He had to approach her with three things and hopefully she would be receptive to all of them. He had decided that he wished to claim her as his tonight, figuring it may be easier for her to accept him since it happened to be at the same time he planned to service her. At the very least, they would have another Sparkling. Not that he minded.

Sure, all of the other mechs would probably be pissed at him for taking the only femme in existence for himself, but right now, he could not bring himself to care. He knew she would be scared because this was the first time something like this was happening to her and he wanted to make it go as easy as possible, knowing the other mechs were more likely to damage her in their eagerness and inexperience.

Not that he was any more experienced now that he thought about it…

Besides, he was the only one who had gotten close enough to her without using force. Help his race and get some peace. Yup, kill 2 flying, creepy things with one stone. He kinda liked those odds.

* * *

In a way, he had been corralling her even if he hadn't realized he was doing it himself. And it would probably explain his outbursts when mechs were trying things on her. He stayed at a distance she could not detect him, knowing that his sensor range went beyond hers. He kept his radar wide around her to make sure no other mechs were tracking her as well.

He needed to make sure she was isolated before he approached her. If another mech were to find them while he was attempting to court her, a fight would probably break out and she could end up hurt in the fray. It would probably scare her away as well and this might be his only chance before she went out of her cycle.

Her Spark's call was so tempting it was infuriatingly frustrating. He couldn't figure out why it was strong, but he had some form of control he prided himself with, so he pretty much 'swallowed' the feeling for now, however hard it was to do.

The Decepticon Commander figured it would help protect her. Truth be told, he was growing tired of trying to control his troops. She had been attacked too many times by his standards already. He was also getting annoyed at the younglings from the Autobot forces chasing her down as well. So logically, he would put a stop to it all at once, if only to relieve _himself_ of all the annoyances because then they'd leave her alone and thus give him peace.

He told himself it was for logic, though. He pitied his existence because he would be stuck with _that_ twisted femme for the rest of his life. What on Cybertron had he done to deserve that ugly fate?

Yeah, logic alright… more like questioning his own sanity. But come on, since when was anything ever really sane between the two?

* * *

She had found a motel for the girl, even though Mikaela was perfectly happy with bunking out in the Decepticon's back seats. Her feelings had reached – dare she call it care – for only Blacklight – and she was concerned for Mikaela's comfort.

The femme parked there after Mikaela had come out to tell her that she had a room for the night. The lights were starting to go off when he flew over the place. He wasn't sure if she sensed him or not, because she took off from the motel. He followed her and watched where she was going.

The Mustang slowed and pulled right onto a dirt road that led to the security of the forest and disappeared under the canopy when her lights went off. She followed it to where a clearing appeared. He circled high in the sky, seeing where she had stopped at a deserted camp.

She figured this place was quiet, no humans were about, and so she could finally relax and think. There were no mechs in her scanner range to be drawn to her and she figured if this was the worst of it, she could deal with it. Even nature couldn't get her to go near one of them. She was set… or so she thought. She never did think to look up – she should have learned her lesson with Skywarp.

* * *

He circled a few more minutes as he watched Barricade transform and sit down right there while her chest parted. The moonlight decorated her armor, making her sparkle and he shuddered. The young leader was curious as to why her Spark was exposed like that. No Spark he had ever seen went into a call like what he was witnessing with Barricade. But she was already bizarre being to begin with.

He would use this to his advantage, since she already seemed receptive for mating – at least her Spark was, however, if he could get close enough or not, was a whole other story. He hissed from the strong feeling of arousal his Spark gave when it immediately wanted to answer her unusual call.

Better sooner than later, right? The mech decided to take that moment and come in closer. He didn't care at the moment if anyone would suspect a fighter jet in the area, his other instincts having taken over his need to hide. They would be hard put to prove themselves anyway because he came in with barely any sound. As soon as he got to the clearing, he transformed and landed gracefully right there in front of her.

Barricade's police lights flashed in surprise as her red optics met his. He was the last one she had expected to see. Starscream had told her to leave, and she did because he was _supposed_ to be protecting her, "You…?" she asked hesitantly. Instantly, already figuring his motives, "You –!" she stood quickly and backed away from him. "No… Not now."

"Of course I came for you now, I didn't want any other mech to have you after those… _episodes_ we had. I was just getting to like them. I'm selfish, too."

She already knew there was no getting out of this. Not this time. She could thwart him for a little while, though, "You'll be breaking your oath to me. Go away."

The young mech smirked. "No I wouldn't,"

"Yes you would."

"Ah, no, I wouldn't,"

"You promised to protect me from _any_ mech threat, remember?"

"I promised to protect you from any _other_ mech threat, I never promised to protect you from _me_," He grinned. "Don't you know anything about Seekers?" he asked, trying to get her attention from his Spark for the moment.

There was a low toned growl. "Why should I even _care_?" the femme asked waspishly as she looked up at his optics again, clearly aggravated at his presence, "They –_you especially_ – cause me nothing but grief!"

"There is more to us than the typical Cybertronian," The Seeker stated gently. "Even you should know this."

"Seeker 101 was not in the job description," she turned her exposed Spark from him when he inched closer, knowing well what he was up to. "I learn as I go."

"I can tell." He whispered.

She stopped to look at optics, watching them turn into an intense stare. She hadn't ever seen that look before. "…What?"

Starscream was silent a long moment while he stared at her as if contemplating the feeling that suddenly struck through him. It was that same rush as before, only this time it was stronger. "Do you trust me?"

"_That_ in itself is the dim-witted question of the day. Congrats, you've dumbed to moron." The femme deadpanned.

Ignoring her statement, he pushed on, "I need to know, Barricade; do you trust me?" He wanted to touch her. He wanted to hold her, yet he refrained from doing so.

An optic ridge rose on the young femme, "Why…?" She drawled out suspiciously.

"Is it so hard to answer a simple question?" he asked with as little agitation as he could.

"Depends on what you're plotting, 'Screamer," This femme knew better when it came to Starscream and his strange questions. An intense feeling went over her and she instantly recognized it. She didn't know that she couldn't fight it this time. "Don't do this to me," Barricade prepared to defend herself from his advances. The young femme would not allow it to happen again without a fight – even if it was only with herself. "I will not be held accountable for my actions."

His Spark hit his chamber powerfully and he barely managed not securing her here and now and sparking with her until she caught, to hell with formalities. He hissed as he forced himself to look back to her optics, "I wanted to offer you something,"

"Offer me what? A Sparkling?" she growled, "Go away! I already have one."

"Actually, I didn't come just to mate with you," He said as he knew what she was assuming, "I came to finish what we started, 'Cade. I am leaving as nothing less than your Spark_-_Mate, tonight." He knew to watch her for any sign of aggression, which by the look in her features right now, there was going to be some.

And on cue, Barricade's flail came to her in warning to the Seeker. She turned herself to him and prepared to attack him. Her Spark hit her chest as it cried for the mech before her stronger than ever as if it knew something she didn't.

Starscream frowned, his optics caught the sight of her Spark again and he felt his respond painfully. He groaned deeply, never having expected it to feel like this – It was _awful_. She was being so stubborn! If she didn't give in to his courtship very soon… Well let's just say he understood now why Skywarp had done what he did. He was doing everything in his power to not force her into this, because that sparking until she caught was sounding _real_ good right about now.

His claws twitched while he continued, trying a different approach while his optics were going from the flail to her, "I know you are suffering and I am getting tired of chasing mechs from you be they Autobot _or_ Decepticon. And I bet you're getting tired of running, Barricade. You will be a leader's femme, and because of this, no other mech will be mating with you but me." Again, he flared his optics, "And seeing as we've done it before…" at that, he smirked.

"Shut up, creep. Go away." Barricade's head shook as she pulled herself from a trance. It was a very bizarre trance. She was finding the Decepticon Commander attractive in a new and strangely arousing way. She tried to chide herself for seeing him like this, but failed miserably at it.

His optics wandered back to her Spark as it called to him, he inched closer, stepping very slowly and guardedly since she was certainly not as receptive of his advances this time. He knew full well how mean this femme could be and he didn't want her to lash out at him.

…And something told him she was the type that wouldn't accept even if it were the last thing she ever did in her natural or _un_natural life. So yeah, he was skittish. He had a damned good reason for it too.

Barricade did not move away when he advanced like he had expected, showing interest. She watched him. Her body began to heat when he got closer, as if preparing for something. The flail sub-spaced, she looked him up and down, the urge to touch him becoming almost too much.

Her language switched, entranced by the mech before her. **"Why do you think no other mech bother me?"** she asked, feeling her Spark wanting to go to his. Her flail then sub-spaced, **"Clearly you've forgotten what the mechs did to those femmes who were Spark-Mated on Cybertron, 'Screamer. I was… I was there."** she accused, trying to divert her own attention from his glimmering Spark.

There was just no other way to put it, **"As messed up as it sounds, I believe you are my Star-Mate, Barricade. And being as such, it is different than a typical Spark-Mate,"** he explained roughly, stepping ever closer to her. His chest parted more, his Spark eagerly tempting her with flashes and pulses, **"That's why they are so rare."**

Her Spark began teasing the mech as well, replying with the same flashes and her feet seemed to plant themselves stubbornly into the ground under her. She couldn't fight this urge anymore as her optics darted to his Spark in hunger then up to his optics, which were now flickering with a burning passion deep within them as he _stared_ at her.

There was a want there; one that she had never seen in him before. Creepy. And what on Cybertron was a 'Star-Mate'?

Barricade only stared back as she considered Starscream a very powerful mech. He was actually honorable and it showed through his leadership. He had already proven he would protect her and Blacklight through anything. And he had inadvertently proven his worthiness to her as a sire if Blacklight was anything to go by, passing his agility and high intelligence onto him. She randomly hoped Blacklight would have better common sense.

* * *

Little did they know that from a distance a set of eyes were upon them although she could not hear them very well. The sound of something big gliding through the air had alerted Mikaela to the fact that Barricade may end up harmed, knowing what was going on with her friend. Therefore, in worry, she ran out to where she saw the jet go, especially when she realized _who_ it was. Lucky for her, it wasn't very far away. She was now lying down on the ground as Starscream spoke to Barricade.

* * *

"**Also, when one takes their Star-Mate, Barricade, it is for life."** Starscream got closer to her letting her know what she would be in store for. His hand went to her hesitantly, expecting it to be slapped away, but to his surprise, it wasn't. That, in itself, was sign that he was allowed to advance on her further with his courting. He lightly ran his clawed digit down her parted chest plate, antagonizing the arcs of energy that sprang from her in search of him. He then lightly ran the claw over her Spark chamber. He heard her vents hitch and felt her lean ever so slightly to his touch. He flattened his hand against it, feeling her shudder and writhe against his hand.

"**Unlike other mates,"** His voice was almost a rumbled whisper as he touched her like that, watching her reaction with a smirk. His chest rumbled deep in anticipation of what he knew was going to take place, as his claws crawled lightly to her Spark-port cover. He still held himself back, making sure she didn't have a surprise club she planned on using, **"if a femme dies, I've heard her mech will surely follow."**

His Spark started to ache with a dull throb he could no longer ignore and the young mech closed the distance between them. His Spark began to tempt hers more forwardly, large arcs going between them. Taking it as a signal – since she didn't chase him away or _kill_ him – he could take her without a struggle, much to his relief, especially when her chest opened fully and her Spark cried for him, hitting him on a vibrational sonar. He flinched from a particularly powerful surge that went through his systems.

"**And if you die?"** It was so strange how she actually wanted to ravage him, but still hesitated and she backed as if it were a final act of desperation to hold herself from him, _'Primus, leadeth me not into temptation. Obviously, I can find thy fucking way myself, thank-you-very-much!'_ Barricade growled to herself, blaming everything _but_ herself, including the stars, for her actions now.

The very idea that she would be his forever still skeeved him out. Most would consider themselves pretty damned lucky to be in this position with the last living femme, but he did _not_. All of _this_ for supposed logic? Who's exactly?

Then again, when was logic _ever_ involved between the two?

"**If I happen to die, then I don't know." **Stated as such, he explained all that would be involved when he took her as his mate in finality. Both of her hands came up across the chest of the Seeker, lightly pressing where his chest had yet to of parted, making the Seeker moan. She then trailed her fingers up over his wings and he nearly buckled under his own weight with a gasp. No one had ever touched him like that. He had no idea why he had reacted that way or how he was that sensitive on his wings so suddenly. He just knew it felt really good and he wanted more. He didn't even know she could touch like that. **"Don't tease me, Barricade."**

Staring at him, she realized she was enjoying his touch more than she thought she would. Instead of giving in to his seduction so soon, she continued teasing the Seeker, watching him as he shuddered from the small bolts of energy that went from her to him in search of his Spark. She moved her hand back, **"And how do you know this Star-Mate idea is right? For all I know this could be some weird ploy on your part. Primus knows you're good at that."**

He smirked, **"Because I…" **And to prove he was not letting her leave an unmated femme, he suddenly grasped her parted chest in his hand and pulled her to him slightly albeit roughly, his other hand moving between them to caress below her Spark, **"am a fucking genius."** He glared at her, asserting himself as her mech, **"I suppose we will find out either way, won't we?"**

The femme growled softly from the touches he gave. Why, she couldn't understand for the life of her, could Starscream make his touch feel so good?

"**Trust me,"** Looking down into her optics, unable to resist her, logic went out the window. Large bolts of energy danced between them as he closed in on her.

Barricade shuddered, allowing him to come closer. As if on an instinct that she had no idea she had, the Spark-port cover suddenly parted away from his caresses and moved, accepting his courting for Spark-Mating. The young Seeker couldn't help but growl in eagerness when she'd accepted his advances and he prepared to take her as his.

She wondered what it felt like to him. Before he could take her, she reached out for him, her claws lightly running down from his wing and across his torso. He reared his head back, unable to control himself and his desire, when her hand went across his Spark chamber. The mech moved into her touches with an aroused hiss. She pressed deliberately, watching him as small tendrils of energy danced over fingers. Starscream shuddered when feelings went through him that made him want to explode. Her fingers explored him and his vents hitched. He pressed himself into her touch when she ran it across his very exposed Spark-port. **"There isn't a force in this universe that can stop me now."**

"**Who said I wanted you to stop?"** the femme asked.

* * *

Mikaela covered her mouth as she gasped, hoping to have hidden her shock of what this was turning out to seem like. She just could not believe what she was seeing. She offhandedly considered what Barricade had told her about mating, and if this was it – why had she said her accident with this same Seeker was instantaneous? It wasn't like she knew the difference in mating or any other type, she had never asked. And if these two were 'doing the deed' so to speak, she wondered exactly how long was an 'instant' to an alien robot.

* * *

Without warning, Starscream seized Barricade's shoulder mount and tire with one hand and then grasped her lower back with the other and he roughly took her to him. Barricade felt his claws on her armor and she gasped slightly at his physical power. She had no time to react as he grabbed her like this as he brought her Spark to his.

Instantly a tingle went through them both just before their Sparks passed to only attract or oppose as if random magnets had been set off in them. It was in the close almost full Spark contact that the data required for Sparklings passed between a pair throughout a Spark-link ritual. This was also the reason that if a mech and femme decided to imprint or Spark-Mate, a Sparkling was sometimes a result. Their chests exploded light as he mated with her for the first time tonight before he initiated a merge.

Starscream realized that they both had to have been _numb_ not to feel that awesome before. He pulled back from her slightly, separating his Spark from hers for a second before going at her again, pressing against her for the imprinting merge he now needed from her, letting out a whimper from the intense tingle that went over him as his Spark covered hers for a second time. Barricade stilled for the mech with a moan, the feeling of pleasant relief returning to her. The femme relaxed in his arms and she allowed his Spark to continually brush hers as he did what he had to do. All the while, harmonic sounds coming from both of their Sparks constantly changed tones. They sounded more and more the same as they started to unite within the confines of their torsos for imprinting and then synching.

The arcs became larger and more powerful as their Sparks nearly collided with one another repeatedly, making them both start from the raw, energizing feeling it gave. Starscream tensed slightly from the building, rather enjoyable energy. The mech suddenly shook violently with a screechy whimper and he dropped to his knee.

Mikaela gasped; afraid he was going to drop her friend. She listened as Barricade also let out such a cry as the Seeker went down.

One of the mech's arms caught them as he went forward, to the ground with Barricade. It did not thwart or stop him. This time he pressed his body against her, running his leg along her own, hitting sensitive receptors which made her arch from the pleasing touches he gave. When she arched he leaned down, going for her shoulder. She let out a soft purr as he nipped, hitting sensitive cables and wires there.

Barricade remembered this from when he had done it before. She allowed him to continue since it started to send pleasurable sensations through her, and she wanted to follow it. "Screamer…" she whispered, unsure of what to say, however her hands tightened on him. However, she felt her Spark-port move into position for him.

He felt her clamp down a little harder on him, which only drove him to press against her harder, getting closer to her port. His one hand traveled up her body, tracing along her armor. It felt so good to finally touch her like this.

The mech shifted over Barricade, still staring down at her. He watched her responses – especially when she writhed in what appeared to be pleasure, which only made him smile in satisfaction. He continued the attention to her neck and throat. Barricade arched her neck to him, showing trust as she let him nip her there. She let out a moan from his teasing when he pressed against her again. He smirked in her throat.

Barricade started to push him away when she spooked from the numerous invasion warnings going through her systems as he broke through her firewalls during his imprinting on her. He felt her move and swiftly held her tight. **"Don't make me stop, 'Cade,"** Keeping her from pulling away and stopping his attempts, he refused to withdraw or allow her to cancel out as well as possibly kill them both from the possible backlash explosion from many combined energies.

Now that he had her full Spark with his, Starscream watched the femme under him while he let himself attempt his first ever Spark-link, being careful he wasn't hurting her during the process. Barricade gave him no resistance, caving at the feeling as it surged through her when he touched her Spark-port with the cables from his own when he jerked. She instinctively arched, pressing her warm body harder against him in entreat for the contact he offered, knowing full well she would belong to him.

She wanted him far more than she ever thought possible and she wondered how he was able to do that to her. She had _never_ wanted to share herself with anyone before in her life. She could blame it on a loss of cognitive function.

Primus, he hoped no one would find them now. The feelings that surged through his body and Spark made him tense and cry out in a quiet moan; he did not wish to draw unwanted attention. It was bad enough they had one that thought they hadn't been seen.

"**Reveal yourself all to me now,"** the mech whispered as he pressed himself harder against her and did not let up, knowing what was coming next. Barricade let out a groan as he did so, enjoying the full contact. He kept on her and after a few moments, his cables penetrated her Spark-port. It was then that the femme felt Starscream lose himself to her and they both let out a loud satisfied cry.

* * *

Mikaela tongued her cheek after hearing them. They both had better hope no humans were within hearing radius of that. They sounded like monster birds being strangled or something.

* * *

The Seeker continued to comfort Barricade as his connection stabilized, already feeling that she seemed slightly overwhelmed. Their Sparks went into what was called a 'vibrational synchronization' through their Sparks and Spark-ports. If they were not Star-Mates, it would have been just a simple Spark imprint. The only ones he ever Spark merged in his life with, was his Trine. There was no comparing this.

He was still surprised she was this receptive of him after all of those times she made him stop. A loose hand reached for the Seeker's shoulder to hold him against her. He answered quickly, knowing what she wanted and was all too happy to comply. He smirked at Barricade before he roughly pushed against her again just for the contact, making the young femme moan from the stimulation of their connection. Barricade tensed as Starscream went deeper, taking her with him in a plummet of new feelings and awareness.

Barricade's optics went nearly white from the intensity of everything. The sharing of their Sparks flooded both of the young Decepticons and in those few seconds, they learned more about each other than they had known their entire lifetime. The femme shuddered under the Seeker. Starscream found himself smirking. **"Mine."**

…Definitely different from when he had bonded with Thundercracker and Skywarp. A lot different. A lot _better_. He randomly found something strangely similar to – oddly enough, Thundercracker, but was too wrapped up in the moment to even give it a thought.

**

* * *

**

Barricade was smaller than the mech and Mikaela figured he could hurt her if he wasn't careful. And he sure didn't look like he was being too careful. She hoped that isn't what had happened when she heard them. It obviously did something, however, because she could hear both of the Decepticons whining in what could only be explained as more in bliss than anything.

Wanting to turn away to give them their privacy, she just couldn't. She felt she was witnessing a miracle for her pet car and it was so fascinating! Mikaela hoped that after they were done, she wouldn't be squished for nosing in on them like this. The girl realized that the other sounds coming from them seemed more like what she had heard from Blackout's old transmission and harmonic tones mixed. It was actually quite grating and noisy.

She really hoped they didn't know she was there. She had no idea what he had said nor did she know how private of an affair she was now witnessing. She had no clue that the Spark-linking rituals of Cybertronians were done in extreme privacy, especially with leaders. Either they had no idea she was there, or they knew and they were ignoring her, far more interested in each other.

Yeah, sure, instantaneous… They looked like they were _enjoying_ themselves! If she were bigger, she would slap them both before they killed her. She now knew why Blacklight liked them better this way. It was as if it came naturally to them both.

* * *

Starscream suddenly pulled his chest slightly away from Barricade, arcs of light dancing as raw energy went between them. Their Sparks started to separate almost fully into two again, brushing each other.

Unable to hold back the severe build up of energy that threatened to course through his systems from the energy of their hyperlink, he prepared to take her with him for a second time – since an 'overload discharge' was the only guarantee they wouldn't blow apart.

Barricade felt a strong rush creeping up on her different from before. Her body began heating even faster until she suddenly bellowed in gratification as waves of the over stimulation wracked her systems. The young mech's cries followed hers as the rather satisfying energy overload struck through their systems like lightning. They both twitched from residual bolts. In fact, they felt as if something was going up and down their bodies, but it didn't cause them to disengage just yet.

When the overload had run its course, Starscream separated from her completely. He felt his systems violently reboot with new protocols that hadn't been there before. He shook his head, chasing the stunning feelings from his systems as he let Barricade to the ground from where he had his arm wrapped about her for that. He disconnected, the Spark-Mating ritual having been a success. When he was sure he wasn't going to faint, he looked down at her Spark. Instantly he saw their Sparks' color was different. They were more a deeper violet-blue than before, something he had never seen.

The Seeker jerked as he tried to keep himself online while he watched his new mate. Her optics flickered and went offline and she went limp under him, probably due to overtaxing her systems from the successful ritual.

He stared down at her in curiousness. It took him a moment to realize that the very Runner or more commonly known as the 'Unmaker on Wheels' he'd heard of tearing up the streets on Cybertron –particularly the city he had been from, Vos, before he was even a Decepticon – lay right here under him. How the hell _that_ had come about, he would have to ask her later. _'Primus, you were a pain in my aft back then, 'Run.'_ He lightly ran the back of his fingers down her cheek as if he were touching a forbidden treasure.

* * *

_So.. there you have it :D \o/ Finally!!  
_

_Hopefully it wasn't too bad, I mean, it _is_ a first attempt :P_

_Now let's see if they gonna have another Sparkling ;)_


	45. Beams of Sunshine

A/N: _Another day :P And yay for Starscream and Barricade :P_

_They're so cute together :D _

_And onto the results of their little bit of... fun :P_

* * *

Prowl quickly looked up from what he was doing when he heard the strangest whisper in his Spark. For a long moment, he wondered what it was, although he knew it was coming from his sister. He tilted his head as he tried to figure out what it possibly could have meant.

He had seen Ratchet walk by and stopped him, "Hey, I have a random question for you."

"You never have a random question, Prowl." The CMO nodded as he spoke, letting him know he was listening.

The SiC stood up and took the medic by the arm, walking him to his lab. Once there, the tactician quickly looked about to make sure no one was in there and then closed the door and _locked_ it.

It was easy to say that Ratchet was confused at Prowl's actions, "That important? What? You're pregnant," said the medic in a rare show of humor.

Ignoring The Hatchet's bad joke, he stated, "I felt something in my Spark earlier. It was a whisper. What was it and where did it come from?"

Ratchet was confused a moment. Only certain Sparks got those whispers, "A whisper? That's impossible for you, Prowl."

"What causes them?" the white mech asked again, ignoring the medic's statement.

"Well it all depends. It's something that usually happens with siblings and almost always with mates." The medic puckered an optic ridge in suspicion. Why was Prowl asking about a whisper of other Sparks? He wasn't Spark-mated. He then spoke with curiousness just to see Prowl's answer, "You should be asking the twins about this. They could explain it better."

"You'll do," replied Prowl dryly.

And that was the answer the medic needed in his suspicions before he grabbed the SIC and pushed him back roughly, mostly upset that Prowl had obviously been deceiving them, "I know you haven't been sleeping around behind my back. So I can only conclude that you have a sibling, don't you?" The medic asked, anger lacing his voice, "Who is your sibling, Prowl?"

"I never said I had one." The SIC tried to defend. Ratchet wasn't Prime's Chief Medical Officer for no reason; he was a cunning old coot. Maybe going to the medic was the wrong thing to do. He knew he was discovered when Ratchet spoke again.

"You wouldn't have asked me about a whisper unless you have a mate or a sibling. And we both know you're not Spark-Mated."

Oh, how was he going to get out of this one? "Well, isn't that strange."

He looked away and Ratchet grabbed the SIC by the arm, tugging, "Who is it, Prowl?"

"Medic's silence?" He had to plea; Ratchet wouldn't let him leave unless he did.

"Spill it."

Prowl deflated. Might as well let him know gently. "Runner."

"What?" Ratchet only stared at Prowl, that being the last name to come from him. "Who is Runner?"

"Remember the Race Track Patrol?" Prowl paused as Ratchet nodded, "Runner was the Commander."

"It was said the Race Track Patrol was disbanded eons ago when the commander disappeared, Prowl. I had heard the mech was killed in a violent racing accident. Why are you telling me this now?"

"Runner wasn't killed." Prowl muttered, "Runner is very much alive."

"Well that's good news." Ratchet nodded, "Perhaps he is close by?"

"Well I would hope so. Barricade _is_ Runner."

The medic went stock still. He was at a loss for words at this announcement. It just didn't get any more shocking than that. "That's a very bad joke at a time like this."

"That wasn't a joke, Ratchet." Prowl was too serious to be joking right now. He was telling him the truth. "The mech you heard of as Runner and the Decepticon you know as Barricade is my sister." Although it was awfully hard not to laugh at the look on Ratchet's face.

"What?" The medic, not wanting to deal with this, walked to the door in the same stunned stupor. His processors still tried to wrap about that strange notice, "You and I have a lot to talk about." He then left the lab. He had totally forgotten about answering Prowl's question. He shook his head, nearly running into Optimus.

The Autobot leader watched his medic – who looked utterly confused – walk by and glanced into the medical bay to see Prowl. He hiked an optic ridge in question and Prowl only shrugged at him before leaving for his duties – still wondering what that whisper was.

* * *

Back in Nevada, a pair of jets who had been flying about the desert having used the darkness of night to its fullest, suddenly jolted with unearthly screams, both of them veered sharply and ended up slamming into each other with a violent crash. The disorientation from Starscream had slid down the Trine-link. Their bond balance was thrown for a loop, and they both hit the ground… painfully.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Skywarp growled as he got up, injured. He went to help Thundercracker up when he saw him struggling to stand, apparently off balance.

"I'll give you two guesses, but you'll only need one," Thundercracker replied darkly as he slapped away dirt, hissing at the sky.

Skywarp looked TC up and down, then growled, "I'm gonna kill him for this, 'Cracker."

"I don't think he needs to die, 'Warp, we're both still alive." The blue 'Con replied as they limped back to the base injured on the outside. Their Trine-bond was injured as well and both injuries were just as painful.

"_STARSCREAM!" _ Skywarp yelled as they glared at the sky, wondering where he was.

Oh, their Trine-Mate was going to get a speaking to, whether he was the leader of the Decepticons or not. Some rules went over leadership.

* * *

Back in Utah,the ionic air seemed to fizzle out of existence as he stared down at the ex-Commander in his arms. Starscream realized now that his Spark was no longer a singularity. He could feel her Spark whisper within his own in a strange, new way. He also noted that he was no longer going to be alone.

He would watch her even closer now. Sure, he has been protecting her all this time, but now… now it was different. He was right. She was his Star-Mate. Oh, the irony.

He was curious about any little ones that might come about. Thus, he wanted to see if her Spark had caught this time around. He had his suspicions, but he was nosy and she was out cold, so why not? If anything, he would keep her close and hang around her until there was a successful imbuement if it hadn't.

For all intents and purposes, he prayed to Primus that _wouldn't_ be the case, because she would probably be venting and would drive him even more crazy than he was already for even doing this in the first place. He had long since decided that any mech would have to be certifiably nuts to _want_ this femme as their mate. That was probably why the nut cases went after her.

…Himself included.

He moved her away from him so he could get a good look as his optics went down over her and he scanned. There, snuggled in her Spark, was what he was looking for. The Seeker's face lit up in a grin that would outdo a Cheshire Cat any day as he saw the extra outage and what was nestled there. Satisfaction was evident when he found that not only had they produced one new Sparkling, but two!

Then he frowned._ 'Uh oh,'_ He knew she was _not_ going to be a happy camper about this one. Starscream looked up and away, then back to her Spark as he tried to decide what he was going to do about it. In that moment he decided that yeah, it would probably be a good idea to stick to the air when he was around her until she got over it.

He was thankful that he didn't have to stay around now. Starscream looked up to the sky again. He had taken her as his why?

To be around her? Absolutely not! She was as temperamental as they came on a_ good_ day. The seeker wrinkled his nose. This was_ not_ all Blacklight's fault. It was because his suspicions about her were correct. She was his Twin Spark, whether _either _of them liked it or not.

Just his luck … But then again, since when was luck apparently _not_ part of their equation while on this wobbly planet, anyway? Or was that fate? _'Heh, I hate you too, Karma.'_

He gently laid her on the ground as her chest plates started to close on their own, a soft click filled the quiet forest and the night dimmed from her exposed Spark.

He barely felt something vibrate through his systems. A feeling he didn't like, and he knew it wasn't Barricade. After deciding the feeling must have been nothing, Starscream stood for a moment and shook his head from the experience. He knew what merging was like. What he had heard about sparking was true. However, Spark-linking was _a lot_ more intense. No other Seeker said it was anything like _that_! He looked down at the femme on the ground with a smirk.

Starscream then decided it was time to let his femme wake up _without_ him around to maim. He figured he would let her _pet_ deal with her for all those comments about him being nice and knew it would be most unpleasant for the girl who had apparently been watching them.

He went erect and took a step back. He suddenly turned his blood red optics to the one who had been there the entire time. Mikaela only stared back, "Oh shit, I'm gonna die!" she squeaked and tried to scramble backwards, not even realizing she had said it aloud.

The Seeker furrowed his optic ridges, and then clicked, leaning down closer, making her freeze with a toothy grin, "I'm not going kill you, Mikaela, whatever made you think that?" He asked cockily, "I hope you enjoyed the show because there's a finale you just can't miss. I like to call it 'Starscream's Beam of Sunshine'." he suddenly looked away from her and jumped.

Mikaela watched the Seeker hover, wondering what he meant about that. Was something going to blow up? Had she not seen what she thought she saw?

"Remember when I told you that I would see to it you suffered an unpleasant experience? I always keep my word." His voice was heard as he transformed and disappeared into the night sky.

A million questions ran around in Mikaela's head as she waited to see if he would return to squish her. Or maybe… Maybe he was going to leave Barricade to squish her instead. What exactly _was_ he referring to?

* * *

After a few minutes, Mikaela believed the cryptic Seeker was gone she went to move… that had to be the worst 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am' she had ever seen and she rose up from her obviously not-so-well-hidden spot. Still seeing Barricade lying on the ground, she headed for her. She crawled her way through the rest of the woods to get to the femme, worried that something might be wrong, "Barricade? Barricade, wake up! Are you alright?"

There was no sound or anything from the femme that would indicate she was awake. There was only the sound of her internal cooling systems going on and off inside of her body. Mikaela reached out and touched Barricade on the side, pulling her hand away just as quickly from the very hot metal, this time Barricade startled.

Her optics coming online, Barricade took a moment to realize what she had done and she was shocked stupid. There was a grunt from her in annoyance and Mikaela moved. Hearing the girl, she turned her head, looking to see where she had gone. "What were you doing here Mikaela?" she asked as she went to stand.

"Um…" Mikaela bit her lip and looked down.

"Well?" The femme stood completely, her body shivering as she looked up to the dark sky, still feeling Starscream close by. He was apparently watching her still. It was a strange sensation to feel him like that. As if he and her were one in the same yet separate. She wouldn't be able to explain it, but that wasn't what was annoying her for now, "I am well within my rights to eviscerate you,"

"Uh… well," Mikaela looked at the Decepticon in horror, wondering if this is what Starscream meant as well as hoping Barricade wouldn't go through with that, "I-I heard the sound of-of a jet… and I was worried that… you know, that one of them was going to attack you… so-so I came to the spot. I hope it wasn't that private. I didn't mean to… to-" she paused, "he-he didn't hurt you did he?"

Barricade frowned as the girl in front of her stuttered like an idiot. It was rather comical to say the least, but Barricade gave no indication that she found any of the human's reactions funny. She said nothing, only transformed and opened her door, "Get in,"

Mikaela, not wanting to incur the wrath of the apparently very peeved femme, got in and closed the door. Barricade's engine rumbled to life and she headed for the road, this time, going to the motel to gather anything Mikaela may have left behind motel, and then back towards Nevada.

"_And Mikaela,"_ A voice came through the interior of the police car, _"do not tell anyone what you witnessed,"_

"I saw lights… lots and lots of lights," Mikaela suddenly answered with a shrug, "yeah, that's it… lights. I have no idea what I saw."

"_You know damned well what you saw," _Mikaela cupped her mouth with her hand in surprise. _"I'll stomp on you until you're a little pile of yuck if you do."_

Barricade laughed at Mikaela's reaction. A laugh clearly heard by the Seeker. It was time to start the fun in motion for his Beam of Sunshine, _"I wouldn't be laughing so much at her if I were you, Runner, for you are now sparked with… fraternal _twins_." _When Barricade growled, he added in more, just to egg her on,_ "That would be courtesy of yours truly. The one, the only… me."_ Mikaela bit back a snicker.

Barricade's growl turned into a feral snarl and she slammed on her brakes violently. Sliding to a stop rather abruptly, Mikaela banged her head painfully off the steering wheel, "What is it with you, 'Cade? _Must_ you do that?" She reached to her forehead with a huff, "I'm going to have a permanent bruise there."

After hearing Barricade's lovely reaction, he spoke,_ "Now if you will excuse me, big-bad-scary-evil Decepticon plots don't make themselves."_ They heard him laugh and watched the jet from overhead barrel roll before he disappeared into the night.

As he flew, he figured how much of a Beam of Sunshine Barricade _was_ _not_. Unicron-spawned Death Ray was more like it… For he now knew that, whether he liked it or not, he was stuck… _with her_… for the rest of his natural life. And Starscream couldn't have been happier with her as his Star-Mate… For whatever _absolutely senseless_ reason… She had _all_ the vices he disliked and _none_ of the virtues he admired.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him!" Barricade snarled, her engine revving angrily, leaving black tire marks for some time behind her just in aggravation and she shot forward in speed, "I'm gonna rip out his Spark and _feed_ it to him! You watch!" her tires went over dirt and road as she swerved in anger. Mikaela swore she was going to throw up in the femme or end up killed when Barricade went sideways.

Holding on for dear life as Barricade jerked straight again, she nearly yelled, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's _wrong_! He tricked me!" Barricade accused, coming close to other cars, nearly hitting them, or running people off the road in her rampage, "That no good Seeker! He tricked me – I know it!"

Mikaela relaxed slightly, hoping Barricade didn't make any abrupt movements, "How does one get tricked into something like that?" she asked with doubt.

"What kind of question is that? You were watching, were you not?"

Sure, she had watched it. That didn't look like any kind of trickery she had ever seen.

"Aw, 'Cade, o_bviously_ you wanted it as bad as he did. I mean, come on… you practically threw yourself at him." Mikaela suddenly covered her mouth, realizing she may very well have said the way wrong thing when Barricade growled. Why did she feel the need to say that? Was Barricade not pissed enough?

Apparently not, as Mikaela's side hit painfully against the laptop that was in the middle of everything, "He's so seductive! And he sparked me with twins– when he knew he had me – knowing this! _Twins_!" Another swerve from the femme sent Mikaela into the driver side window and she groaned, "It was like some kind of – Do you know the chances of twins? Really? It's impossible. _He's_ impossible! This whole _situation…_ is… _impossible_! I absolutely _hate_ Earth!" she ranted.

Trying to calm the femme, Mikaela pulled herself against the driver's side door, and stated gently, "Aww, don't be that way, and why did he call you Runner?" She vaguely remembered Prowl mention 'Run a long while ago and wondered if the two made sense together.

"It was my designation before I became a Shock Trooper. When I was still racing. Surely all of those times that Prowl called me 'Run' would have hinted at that." The femme commented dryly.

"Runner, huh?"

"Yeah, but he could have _asked_ for my other designation," the femme then pouted as she slowed, "Not sparked me to find out."

"Did everyone who became a Decepticon get a name change?" Mikaela asked curiously.

Barricade thought about it. If it happened, it wasn't common knowledge, because she hadn't heard of it before. "That's a very good question." The femme then grunted.

Deciding to change the subject to happier moments, mostly the fact more Sparklings were coming. She would have to barricade her house, no pun intended. "I wouldn't be so upset, 'Cade. You're pregnant again, saving the species like everyone wanted. It's a win – win situation. I heard from TC one time how attractive Starscream is. You've got yourself a hot mech as well, I guess."

The femme agreed about Starscream, but chose not to voice her opinion. "He seduced me," she pouted.

"That wasn't seduction. That was the Decepticon version of love, 'Cade." Mikaela grinned from ear to ear.

There was a long silence, and then, "…You _are_ aware that there is nothing wrong with you that reincarnation won't cure." Barricade said, her voice _sounded_ like she was perhaps threatening to kill Mikaela. However, Mikaela knew her friend better even if it was often hard to tell when Barricade was joking or meant her every word. This also gives good reason as to why no one else ever really trusted Barricade, but they didn't know her like Mikaela did, either.

About a half an hour later, Ms. Obvious – or is that Oblivious? – wasn't done, however. Oh no, she had to go and push that last button. The girl finally decided to ask how long one of their seconds was, just went about it the way wrong way, "That didn't look like it could have been an accident. How could you not know something like that happened, 'Cade?"

Perhaps Mikaela hit her head harder than Barricade thought. The girl _did_ see the entire ritual, right? "What are you talking about?"

"Well you told me he 'accidently' impregnated you last time. Honey, if that's anything to go by, then you are full of shit clear up to your optics…"

"That wasn't an accident." Barricade muttered evenly. She sighed very human like as she drove into the night, holding her temper. "He seduced me into it." One more comment from Mikaela and she would snap, she knew it.

"…that or time goes by for you _extremely_ slowly."

_Crackle, crackle, pop. POP!_

The car suddenly shot forward at an impossible speed, swerving around whatever traffic would be around. Mikaela's eyes went wide as the world sped up around her. "Whoa, 'Cade!" she called as he body hit the back of the seat rather hard, "Where are you going?"

"I'm running away from you! Go away!"

The girl stared at the dash, completely confused by the femme's statement, "But how in the hell are you gonna run from me if I am sitting in your seat?" Maybe Barricade was having a spur-of-the-moment-lose-your-mind thing.

"Shut up!" The car suddenly came to an abrupt heel and started kicking the ass end out, Barricade continued until Mikaela was sitting on the ground. She kept around her for one more doughnut before taking off and leaving Mikaela sitting there wondering what had just transpired, remembering being thrown from Bumblebee at one time in basically the same way.

In the sky where no one saw him, Starscream was laughing so hard he almost lost control of his flight. "At least I don't have to put up with her alone… That'll learn ya," he said to himself. Starscream's Beam of Sunshine had struck true, and it was then that Mikaela found herself calling Miles – Because that crazy femme had dropped her in the middle of absolute nowhereville.

* * *

_Seems Barricade is happy go lucky cause of her new little rascals! Twins! ;)_

_Yes, Ratchet. Prowl had a little clandestine tale to tell :P_

_Starscream also forgot to tell his plans ... Whoops._


	46. When Seekers Collide

A/N: _Ah, finally working! Ah well..._

_So, onto the next chappy :P Enjoy! :D_

* * *

Miles was at home at the time he'd gotten the call from Mikaela. She explained that Barricade had gone mad and left her in the middle of nowhere. He in turn called Breakdown and brought Blacklight with him, since he seemed to be the Sparkling-sitter for now.

Blacklight was wide awake and bouncing all over Breakdown, fiddling with everything he could get his little hands on. Needless to say it was gonna be a long ride… especially for Breakdown.

After hours of driving, Miles finally woke up with an annoying poke to his forehead. He looked up to see Blacklight staring at him. _**"Finally. You recharge like a log. We're getting close to Mikaela's cell phone signal."**_

"Dude, don't wake me up like that." The teen shoved Blacklight, "You're even more creepy looking when you stare."

* * *

When they found Mikaela, she was standing by an old gas station. Breakdown slowed to a stop, "So you finally piss the femme off, eh?"

"She's gone haywire, I really think Hook needs to take a look at her processors." Mikaela sighed and got into the passenger seat. She looked at the clock, "Think we can catch her?"

"Are you nuts? No way. I have no idea where she is, I didn't see her and I don't wanna find out what she's so mad about." the blue Stunticon replied.

Mikaela shifted in her seat, "Trust me; you'd die laughing if I told you. How long till we get back to Tranquility?"

"Only a little while," Breakdown stated, "early morning at the latest. Get some sleep."

* * *

Now that Starscream had a chance to think about things and how they came about, it started to make sense in a way he never considered before. It was the change of the femme's identity that threw him off and sent him into these thoughts in the first place. No one he'd ever heard about had an identity change – and he was privy to most everything, so why did she have one? And unless one is a sibling or mate, no one would have known about it. It was rather creepy, now that he thought about it, because she still understood and responded to her other designation.

She had been in his life from before they were Decepticons. Both had been forcefully sharred into maturity while in the Decepticons – he was pretty sure he could guess who had sharred her.

Then it was the Allspark. Megatron came to Earth to get it, got caught in the cold and then found by the planet's inhabitants many years later. Starscream was after the Allspark for a different purpose.

Barricade had been recommended to go for the cube, so he brought the hunter. It had also been recommended for Barricade to be one of the ones to join him on Earth. He had agreed, bringing Barricade with him and fell on her, impregnating her. If he hadn't tripped in the first place, it never would have happened.

He hadn't seen her after that… until he returned.

Come to find out, they had managed to spark a Sparkling the very first time either knew what had happened. A Sparkling that quick was a very rare occurrence. It had to be one of the weirdest ways to find out about it though, he had to admit.

Then, it then started with the staring. For some reason he could not figure out even now, the sight of her Spark allured him. She was apparently the same way. He could just assume it was the Star-Mate thing. Then it was the thoughts. Now he figured he knew where they had come from. He now knew where the urges to be near her had come from. How he had ferociously protected her.

…How he could put up with her. Period.

The final puzzle piece fell into place when Barricade had gone into her first cycle. It all became rather clear. The chances of all of this coming about were so improbable that it was crazy to even think possible. It hurt his processors to even _try_. No, things were far more coincidental than this to be just simple luck.

He opened a line to the only other one that may have known about this._ "You, my friend, are an even bigger liar than me. We need to have a little talk."_ There was a blip in line to show he was acknowledged.

…And what the hell was that thing about Thundercracker?

_

* * *

_

Little did he know, he had to deal with a very peeved Trine before he could do anything else. Taking a femme is spoken between Trine-Mates so that the Trine is prepared for the balance shift. This bond shift is extremely painful and stressful on the Spark and processors if it is not addressed correctly. Should this rule be broken, prepare for lashings. Prepare to have one or two very pissed Trine-Mates doing everything in their power to ground you.

* * *

By the time the leader had gotten towards base – which wasn't until late morning, seeing he was flying so slow and aimlessly, a barrage of angry lashes down the Trine-link suddenly and brutally attacked him. One of them was hard enough to cause him to jerk and seize, sending him to the ground in a pain similar to what the humans referred to as a 'Charlie Horse'.

When he corrected himself from hitting the ground, another wave of lashings came at him, strong enough to make him falter in the air and he cried out. When he sent a tendril of question to them, they only lashed back at him violently. They had never done anything to him before like this! He was already weak from his experience with Barricade, conserving his energy to get back to base. He could not deal with this now.

He was curious as to what was going on, however, apparently having forgotten unspoken rules. It wasn't long until he was then under the attack of gun and laser fire. His thrusters fired to get out of the way and he banked hard nearly being snapped in the tail. _"What the…?" _He asked down the Trine-link, knowing well who was firing at him now. _"What has gotten into you two?"_

The pair of Seekers who had crashed earlier were now upon him, _"Forget something, Starscream?"_

The younger Seeker knew he was in some kind of trouble for Skywarp to refer to him as such. Both rounded him and came up in front. He quickly slipped by them, _"What are you doing?"_ he asked when he transformed and hovered. There was no reply; only a missile headed his way. He transformed back into a jet and tried to get away from it.

_"You never think before you do, do you?"_ Thundercracker cried, banking swiftly to follow up behind the lead Seeker. His system wound up as he built up pressure and sent a shock wave of sound at the younger Trine-Mate, hoping to knock him out of the air, _"You broke the rules!"_

_"Since when do I have rules to abide by?"_ Starscream veered out of the way just in time.

_"…Since you agreed to bond with us in a Trine, 'Screamer! You can't tell me you didn't know what you're doing, youngling. It won't work this time. You're lucky we're okay!"_

_"I never agreed to that! It was a mutual thing!"_ Starscream replied to the blue Seeker.

_"You have as much common sense as a slagging rock." _Skywarp banged in displacement of electrical air. Having transformed while in warp, he reappeared and came right up on Starscream's tail rudders. He grabbed the leader from behind forcing him to transform and took Starscream by the arms, locking them behind him, leaving him wide open for attack from an oncoming TC, "Have you any idea what you did by not saying something?!" he nearly screamed at Starscream's audio.

"Let me go!" he knew what they were doing. The silver Seeker began twisting to get free when he saw Thundercracker headed for him in his bi-pedal mode. "TC, stop! It was for my sanity as well as her protection!" he started heating his thrusters. If he was lucky, Skywarp would let him go.

"Don't care why you did it. You should have come to us first." Skywarp held Starscream to him tightly, watching Thundercracker. "Stop struggling. You'll get more than what's coming."

There was a high-pitched whine coming from Thundercracker's direction. He was holding his arm up straight to the tangled Seekers. A strange weapon formed; the barrel larger than Ironhide's cannon. It wasn't until it started spinning did Starscream become terrified, "Oh slag! No! Lemme go, 'Warp!" he still tried to wriggle free. The weapon tip started out white, then turned deep green and Thundercracker fired. There was an obnoxiously loud rumble and then a rather loud crack of air. Starscream screeched in pain and reached for the tip of his wing that was now missing.

"You weren't supposed to hit him with it, TC." Skywarp muttered, having barely been missed from the beam himself. "Careful where you shoot that thing."

"He moved." Thundercracker put the weapon away.

"Let me go." The silver mech growled. He was rather pissed now. Painful as it would be, he snapped one arm backward, dislocating a rudder to hit Skywarp on the face. Stunned by the move itself, Skywarp let Starscream free. The silver Seeker didn't even transform before he bolted far enough that Skywarp couldn't catch him again, knowing it would take a minute for him to be able to use his ability.

"Get him!" Skywarp fired a missile at the leader as he left.

Starscream yelped when he was hit in the thruster and thrown out of control. His feet landed first and he watched the pair suddenly take off and he leapt for them and fired his Null Rays at them both. _"How dare you attack me for this! Here I thought everyone would be rather pleased she's saving the species like they all wanted!"_

_"You didn't just spark with her." _Skywarp said with a dangerous calm. _"Sparking with a femme does not do what it did. You should have asked us first!"_

Okay, why did he have to ask them? _"Asked you what? For permission?"_ He was getting really tired by now.

_"No. The bond shift is dangerous when not addressed correctly, aft-wipe!" _Thundercracker came up around Starscream and fired his engines hard, determined to catch him again. He fired a well-aimed missile. Starscream let out another shrill cry, the strike hitting true and causing him to go up and out of control.

Both other Seekers followed quickly. It was a weakness only they knew about. When Starscream was out of control, could he be taken down rather easy. They weren't the best in the business for nothing. They both transformed and grabbed the young Seeker. Each took an arm each and brought him down rather quickly.

Skywarp slammed the younger Seeker to the ground, stomping down on Starscream's canopy to make him stay there. Starscream yelped and tried to get up, "I'll do more damage you if you struggle, youngling." Skywarp growled, moving his foot slightly.

Thundercracker reached for Starscream's arms, "Be still."

There was still fight in Starscream, and he would until he passed out. This was uncalled for. "You're lunatics…"

"No more than you. Open up, 'Screamer." TC hissed, looming over the silver Seeker.

"Why?" He didn't know their motives or what he had done to deserve this kind of scolding. They way they were acting kind of reminded him of the day they had bonded, only this time they were being really vicious about it. "What do you need my Spark for?"

Skywarp reached down and hit the manual and Starscream jerked when his Spark's light burst from him. Both Thundercracker and Skywarp stared at his Spark a long moment. Starscream looked up at them in horror. "No! _No_!" The silver Seeker cried out. He knew his Spark couldn't take another merge so quickly. "Stop! Not now! Please!" He tried to wriggle free, getting cracked armor across his arm from Skywarp's grip. "Stop! Seriously! I can't! Not now! I'm not ready!"

"What's this shit?" TC ignored Starscream and pointed almost confusedly to his Spark while looking at Skywarp. Skywarp looked and raised an optic ridge in question. Starscream stopped to look at them, wondering what he was talking about. The young mech watched them in silence, although if his optics were lasers, they both probably would have been dead.

"How's this supposed to work? It ain't supposed to be that color." Skywarp tilted his head slightly in confusion. "You don't suppose it's because Barricade managed to spark _him_? Now that would be hilarious."

"I guess we find out." TC shifted.

Starscream was now aggravated that they were holding him down, "You're hurting me. Let me go."

"Shut up." Skywarp snapped. After a long moment, leaned down as his own chest panels parted away, nearly blinding the young one under them. Thundercracker followed after giving Skywarp a look.

With all of his might, no matter what Skywarp was doing to his wrist he arched and pulled, getting a leg free, he planted it as hard as he could in Skywarp's abdomen, getting the Seeker to let him go as he backed up from the force. Thundercracker got the second foot and Starscream rose to his feet. He rubbed his sore wrist and was going to walk away until he felt another lash down the link and the two went after him again.

He turned and looked with a sigh. Apparently, he wasn't getting out of this. "Primus, you two really suck."

* * *

All those still inside jumped when they heard a loud crack of air, "That sounded like Thundercracker…" There was worry in Thrust's voice. Something had to be going on for him to be using that weapon. "Me and my Trine will check it out, everyone else stay here." He ordered.

Thrust ran outside to see the three Seekers beating the slag out of each other – more like Thundercracker and Skywarp beating on Starscream, who was struggling to keep them off of him. They watched Thundercracker and Skywarp catch Starscream and they went down in a flurry of dirt and sand.

"Slag…" Thrust cursed. "This isn't good."

"You know that had to hurt. What do you suppose happened?" Dirge asked before he took off for the sky, the other two following to separate the fight.

Thrust watched Starscream take off again and the other two follow._ "Guess we find out after we split them,"_ Thrust replied through the Trine-link as he banked off toward them. Thrust himself went after Starscream, being nearly as fast as him. _"Do whatever it takes. It looks like they're going to kill him."_ He ordered, seeing how really banged up Starscream was becoming and how slow he was flying.

Thundercracker and Skywarp saw Thrust and the others coming, _"Leave, Thrust. Take your Trine with you."_ Skywarp called. _"This doesn't concern you."_

"_Stop this, guys."_ Thrust turned after Starscream when he saw Skywarp rounding for the leader.

"_I want them to stop just as much as you do, Thrust."_ Starscream muttered down the Seeker spread-link.

"_Leave!"_ Skywarp called, this time more threateningly.

"_Not this time."_ It was then that Skywarp felt extreme weight and pain from his top left. He cried out when his flight systems faltered from the shock and pain of the hit. He couldn't get around the velocity and knew he was being taken down. The white and black Seeker followed Skywarp to the ground, ramming him into the dirt. Being he was a medic assistant, he knew he would not hurt Skywarp that bad. Ramjet stood up next to Skywarp after they hit the ground and glared at him, daring him to move. He also kept his hand over his shoulder threateningly in case Skywarp warped again.

Quickly Dirge had gotten a hold of Thundercracker and pulled the blue Seeker to the ground, although he didn't have to try too hard, which was a little surprising, since TC was good at wrestling free.

Thrust caught Starscream who really wasn't even running anymore. He was just hovering there, still confused and mad.

"No more diamonds for that Seeker!" Skywarp pointed angrily at Ramjet. "That shit hurts!"

"Quit your bitching. I didn't feel a damned thing." Ramjet commented.

The first Trine was pushed into a smaller circle and Thrust rounded them, making sure they were far enough apart that they couldn't hurt each other. "Now that we are all here, how about someone telling me just what has gotten into you three?" Thrust's voice came calmly. He held onto Starscream's arm, who only sat down and let him hold him, having been too tired and annoyed to put up a fight.

"Why don't you ask 'Screamer?" Thundercracker said accusingly as he glared at the leader. "I'm sure he's ready to tell everyone how _bad_ he was last night." He went to get up to attack the silver Seeker again, only to get a foot jarred painfully in the abdomen. Skywarp glared heatedly at the blue-reflective Seeker for stomping on TC like that.

"Don't you move, TC." Dirge snarled threateningly, "You're acting like enemies!"

It was the first time the second Trine actually interfered in the affairs of the more dominant three, but something had to be done, because they felt that someone had to.

Thrust turned his head from Thundercracker to his leader, "And what do you suppose has these two so brutally attacking you?"

"You really want to know? I took Runner last night. We Spark-mated. She's my Star-Mate." Starscream admitted, glaring at the other two, daring them to attack him again for his choice. "What is it with everyone? I can't even help our species and not get in trouble!"

"You didn't think about what it would do!" Skywarp hissed angrily. "We aren't mad that you took her. We already saw it coming. We would have liked to have known when." suddenly he stopped, "Who's Runner?"

Ramjet growled, flicking his charge upside the head with a ping. He was ready to comment when the name caught him off-guard. "Wait... Runner?"

"Of course, we're not," Thundercracker answered before he took in the full question, "Who the frag is Runner?" the blue Seeker's optics going to Starscream in question.

The name caught Dirge's attention as well, "Huh? That name is really familiar." He thought a moment, "Where have I heard it before?"

"Well duh." Starscream glared at them all. Surely, they could figure it out on their own. At least hopefully…

"Right now I don't care about Runner. I wanna cripple you, 'Screamer!" Skywarp suddenly growled, his anger overshadowing the questioning name.

"You will do no such thing!" Thrust turned his head from his charge and glared at Skywarp. He stomped at the ground in front of Skywarp, "Do it. I dare you." He threatened.

"Are you challenging _me_?" Skywarp asked.

"Yes. I am." Thrust answered. "Get over it, huh? He Spark-Mated… So what? It's not like it never happened before. Primus, he had to of had his reasons since he basically doesn't like her. You'll re-balance." Thrust hissed, still pinning Starscream by his arm. Thrust suddenly stopped as he realized what he'd said and glanced at Starscream, "She's your _Star-Mate_? Are you serious?"

Starscream only nodded, completely wiped out. He was wondering why Skywarp seemed even angrier than Thundercracker. He rarely saw this side of the black Seeker, and never against himself.

"That changes everything. None of you are allowed to kill 'Screamer now." Ramjet commented. "Sorry to disappoint you all. You all will be sent to the brig until you cool off. This will pass. You'd think you three, above all, would know what happens when the balance shifts. Grow up."

"You _can't_ do that," Starscream growled defiantly. "I'm Supreme guy here, remember? I have say."

Thrust retorted before being cut off, "Oh but we ca-"

"I'm the _leader_-" Starscream argued.

"-No one cares right now," Ramjet nearly sing-songed. "What are you gonna do? Fight us all? I think not, you're as weak as Blacklight right now."

"He's also a little unstable." Thrust said, glancing at Starscream pointedly.

"But can I-"

"No,"

"I'm your sup-"

"Shush,"

"_Let me_-"

"Forget it!"

"Can-I-at-least-finish-a-fucking-sentence?!" Starscream nearly yelled.

"No! Shut _up_!" Thrust growled.

"This is mutiny…" Starscream muttered pitifully, "Consider your afts already kicked." He folded his arms and looked away with a scowl.

"Do you have a damned mute button?" Dirge then snapped. "_Shut your trap_. Soundwave will be alerted."

Thrust turned swiftly to his leader, "None of you are in condition to even be allowed to walk freely! Look at you! You're about ready to kill each other!"

"No, we just wanna maim him. I don't wanna maim Skywarp and Skywarp doesn't want to maim me," TC stated.

"At least the energy bars will keep them from getting out and doing more damage until they calm down." Dirge agreed.

"You _can't_ keep me there. I will warp out," Skywarp said defiantly.

Thrust lifted Starscream harshly, same as Dirge and Ramjet lifted their charges, pulling them with all as they led them to the brig, "If you warp, so help me Primus, I will see to it that the Autobot twins have their way with you… Jet judo style." Thrust threatened heatedly.

"That's not fair…" Skywarp muttered with defeat.

"Come to think of it. Now I know where I heard Runner. His teammate had been captured by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Runner was killed soon after that, I heard. Pissed one too many people off, I assume?" Dirge asked.

* * *

"You're such aft-heads," Starscream muttered tiredly while staring at his Trine through the energy walls. "I'm in like lots of pain."

"You betrayed us," Skywarp folded his arms. "Be glad that's all you got."

"All I got? TC shot off _my wing_!" Starscream growled, then settled again, "So I broke a rule, I'm a ruthless leader, remember? I'm not supposed to care. Pretend I do and you forgive me."

"Still should have warned us."

"I can't help it that she's my damned Star-Mate. Plus I got tired of chasing every mech on the planet away from her." Starscream glared pointedly at Skywarp. "And I really got tired of those weird meetings. If it makes you feel any better, she's pissed at me too."

"Still should have told…" TC commented. He could feel the balance shifting already to incorporate Barricade's – what he considered – intrusion. Even though the other two Seekers could not feel Barricade like Starscream could, they could still feel the extra weight from Starscream's end.

"Whatever… she's mine." Starscream snorted with finality.

"What she pissed about? You'd think she'd be all thrilled." Skywarp asked. Of course, he would ask such a question.

"Well, she's sparked again."

"That shouldn't piss her off."

"Oh, nooo… it's not that, I don't think." The leader replied with mock. "It's that she's with _twins_."

"Wow, you have so pissed off the karma gods for that to happen, 'Screamer." Skywarp sniggered. "Congrats."

"Shut up." Starscream retorted, unsure if it was congrats for pissing them off or congrats for siring two more Sparklings.

"You better take good care of her, 'Screamer," TC suddenly said, glancing to the leader.

"I have been taking care of her this long, haven't I?"

"Trust me, I would have ditched her long ago," the black Seeker grinned. "There had to have been _something_ there for you to put up with her through all of that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Miles took Blacklight into the brig while Mikaela slept to see three Seekers sitting separately. He'd heard that something happened, but he had no real idea of what. Besides, Blacklight was getting annoying. His eyes automatically fell on Starscream first, who looked really banged up, "Wow. What did you get into?"

"Trouble." The leader stated flatly then shrugged, "Can't win for trying."

TC and Skywarp remained silent.

Later on, after they were released and Starscream had left to go recharge, "You…" Skywarp pushed Thundercracker into a room and shut the door behind them both. "You're slacking." Thundercracker tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Thrust and his trine went back and talked to everyone else, explaining and that what had happened was a private affair. However, it had leaked that Starscream and Barricade were now mates. Like any other gossip, word got around really fast.

A few of the Autobots and Decepticons were none too pleased to find that Starscream had claimed the only femme on the planet. They had no idea that they were bound to be together anyway and felt that he was being selfish, using his rank as leader as right.

He had expected it to come, but not like this. He eyed them all as they eyed back, some shoving the ones who were glaring at him. He shook his head when someone said he'd used Barricade for his own purposes. He absolutely _was not_ going to deal with them now. "See that… everything I do gets twisted into an evil Decepticon plot _somehow_." Starscream sighed and disappeared into his office.

* * *

At first it was at the Decepticon base, where several were steaming by the time Starscream finally arrived from his office. He hadn't expected to see them all standing there, looking at him with distaste and anger, "What?" he asked as he looked them all over, however he already knew. "You all should know by now that she wasn't willing to mate with any of you anyway. So now she isn't useless, she will be mating with me."

"Yeah, your spawn. Just _one_ of you is too many. How did you manage it?" Wildrider asked.

"She went into her mating cycle." The leader replied casually.

"So you took advantage of her? And you really think we should believe that she gave you no resistance whatsoever?" Drag Strip asked.

"Well she did growl a little bit," Starscream shrugged, "Besides, I'm the leader, why do you question me?"

"Because we can," Astrotrain commented.

"Mine," Starscream stated.

Again Drag Strip tried, "You can't just claim the femme, 'Scre-" this time he got a punch in the head from Breakdown.

"-_Mine!_" the Seeker growled louder.

"Not fair!" Runamuck pouted.

"Suffer." Starscream folded his arms in definiteness, setting on his legs in a smug way as he glanced to the twin. "Looks like you'll have to wait until a femme is born and matures just like everyone else." He waited for any more arguments, and much to his surprise, they all stopped. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Nope… not at all. We got it, she's yours." Runabout groaned. Everyone else only nodded.

Blitzwing eyed the leader curiously, "Was it good, 'Screamer?"

"You'll never know, 'Blitz." the leader spat. He then turned to leave when everyone else began laughing.

* * *

"Starscream wait, where are you going?" Thundercracker asked.

"To the Autobot base. Barricade is there and I am willing to bet there's a problem there as well." the Leader said, "She's upset. She shouldn't be upset when carrying Sparklings."

"Think really hard. Barricade. Sparked. With twins. That is just a nightmare I do not wish to experience," Skywarp laughed.

"Good luck on that one," TC smirked.

"Why would she be at the Autobot base anyway?"

"Because she can?" He wasn't going to tell them it was probably to talk to Prowl.

* * *

When he arrived, he realized he might have missed something because mechs were glaring at Barricade, some approaching her, some yelling at her and others looking like they were ready to attack her. Buzzsaw, who hadn't been with her when he left, was snapping at those who came near her as well. He wondered for a moment where the bird-like symbiot had come from. A couple mechs had already gotten the receiving end of his abnormally powerful jaws as he protected her.

"Why in the Pit does she have Buzzsaw anyway?" came a sulking voice. One that had apparently gotten a little too close, "Isn't it Soundwave's symbiot?"

Optimus was trying to settle down the chaos that had erupted with Ratchet and Prowl and Ironhide. Prowl was pushing Barricade back while Ironhide was going around thumping all of the others who were acting like idiots. Ratchet was only watching to make sure no one got hurt. Now that he knew about Barricade and Prowl, he did not question Prowl's interaction with her all of those other times.

* * *

Quickly the three Seekers landed hard and he went immediately to her side, "What is it with you idiots?" He asked, flaring at them dangerously.

"This is unacceptable!" Sideswipe threw up his arms, "She is like the _only_ femme, you selfish mech, you should have left her free! Instead you took her for yourself!"

"Why does it seem like everyone is pissed at me for taking _my_ femme as my own?" he asked, looking at Barricade curiously. She only shrugged in return as Buzzsaw perched on her shoulder.

"Don't you think _we_ should have had a chance to try? And she isn't _your_ femme, she should be free." Sunstreaker asked.

"She's mine _now_," the silver Seeker said.

"You waited until she went into her cycle. Typical Decepticon, tricking others like that,"

Starscream grinned at that. "Decepticon and trickery go hand in hand."

Barricade glared at them all.

"Selfish Decepticon," Sunstreaker muttered.

"Perhaps I _was_ being selfish you twit," The Seeker began to explain, "Because_ I_ have had to save her life how many times? _I_ had to constantly watch over her from you idiot mechs that have no idea what you're doing. _I_ had to keep her from being advanced on when she didn't want it. _I_ didn't see any of _you_ out there protecting _her_." Starscream snapped, leaning slightly, he stood his ground between Barricade and the rest of the mechs, pushing her back from himself in case things got violent as he growled at them in warning.

"Shut up," came a voice from behind the Seeker.

Either not hearing or not paying attention, the argument continued, "Oh, you think you have her best interest in your processors? A little bit of an ego going on there, don't you think?" a mech suddenly took a step forth as if challenging Starscream.

"Do you really want a fight? I am so in the mood after dealing with those idiots at my own base!" He hadn't expected this kind of reaction from the Autobots as well. "Grow up."

"All of you!" Optimus' voice suddenly filled the room, "Knock it off." Everyone's attention snapped to him, "What is wrong with you?"

"Shut up!" the voice called again.

Again the voice went ignored, "Optimus is right, all of you need to knock it off. You're pissing_ me_ off… and I will be one to stick up for Runner no matter whom it is against. Decepticon or _Autobot_." Everyone suddenly turned to the SiC as he looked at Barricade and shrugged. Starscream only glanced curiously at Prowl. Did he mean what he said just there?

Ratchet perked up when everyone gave Prowl a confused look, "Why don't you tell them who exactly Runner _is_, Prowl? I bet they'll get a kick out of it."

Now everyone was curious what Ratchet was talking about. Prowl glared at Ratchet and snorted, before turning to everyone else. Might as well… "Runner… The Decepticon everyone knows as _Barricade_, is my younger sister."

Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe twitched at the sound of that name. "Wait, Runner? One of the biggest troublemakers on Cybertron, Runner?" Sideswipe suddenly asked, knowing that name very well. Quickly he tried to veer that out of that really nasty rabbit hole, "Wow, Prowl, I think you're confusing two different bots here. Runner was _the_ underground mech to catch. One ruthless fragger if you ask me. Why would you confuse those two? He vanished without a trace a long, long, _loooong_ time ago. Actually it was around the time we had captured Roller Force."

"She didn't vanish. We have the same creators." The tactician said.

As if it took a moment for the information to catch up, there was the sudden look of horror in many of the Autobot's features. The yellow twin spoke up, "She's your _what_?" At that, there was a deep glare from Sunstreaker, far too shocked at Prowl's admittance, "Did you just say that Barricade – no, _Runner_ – Is _your sister_? Did I hear that right?"

"Yeah," Prowl nodded.

"Well, that's just wrong! Decepticons do not have Autobot brothers and Autobots do not have Decepticon sisters!" Cliffjumper stared at Prowl like a deer would at oncoming headlights. "Clearly you're lying."

Without even hearing Cliffjumper, Sideswipe tried to make sense out of it all. "_No_… No, no, no! That's impossible Prowl. Runner was killed."

Prowl smirked at the twins, "It's not impossible. Runner was not killed. She can hold quite a grudge…" He then shrugged, "I'm surprised she didn't come after you two already."

Starscream hiked his optic ridges and snickered. _'This is going to be amusing.'_

"You mean this very 'Con," Wheeljack pointed to Barricade,_ "_was the Commander of the Underground Race Track team?" He had raced her and lost pathetically. He felt like a wimp now.

"Did I stutter?" Prowl asked with a heightened optic ridge.

"So you knew all this time that she was a she?" Sunstreaker asked.

"What are you talking about? How could any of you _not_ tell?" he asked with mock confusion, "it's completely obvious that Barricade's a femme. You guys really didn't know?" he looked back and forth between them and Barricade, who only smirked smugly.

"How the hell could we? There's absolutely _no_ way to tell!" Sideswipe pointed to Barricade.

Prowl glanced back at Barricade again who shrugged then looked back to them all, "Now… haven't we all learned an important lesson?"

"Hey, leave me outta this _all_ thing! I ain't the stupid one here!" Starscream hissed, "I have been protecting her aft this entire time on Earth. And I knew where to look."

A snicker came from behind the Seeker, "Uh huh… Says the mech who didn't even know his own Sparkling…"

"Shush you," the mech didn't even look at who said that, knowing well who it was.

"Your sister is a fuckin' _Decepticon_?" Bluestreak asked with doubt. How very unlike the SiC.

Everyone just glared at the SiC, he looked at the glares and then looked back to Barricade, "Listen, I thought she died when she became a Decepticon, anyway." he suddenly stated.

"SHUT UP!"

Ignoring the femme, Prowl continued. "You would not believe my surprise when I found out that she was on this planet with all of you! And with a Sparkling, no less!"

Suddenly nearby computer was picked up and thrown at the middle of the quarrel, "I SAID _SHUT UP_! ALL OF YOU!"

All turned to the glare of the femme, "Primus why isn't my yelling angrily making you all talk less? I am here you know, and I do have a vocal processor."

"What is it 'Cade?"

"I have a headache."

"That's it? You yelled like that just to tell us you have a headache?" Starscream asked in disbelief.

"Yes, why?" She saw absolutely nothing wrong with it.

Starscream sighed, "It begins,"

"What begins?"

Prowl frowned at Barricade then turned to the rest of the mechs, continuing his conversation, "Having a Sparkling changes everything."

"It's not my fault you are a bunch of assuming idiots. You included, Prowl." Barricade muttered.

"Well, now that's all out of the way…" Ratchet pushed past them all, standing in front of Starscream with his hands on his hips, "Move,"

"What? Why should I?"

"Medic, move," Ratchet used a finger, pointing for him to move.

"You're an Autobot. What makes you think I am gonna listen?"

"Move or you'll wear the closest thing I can throw over your head." Starscream sighed with defeat and stepped away, revealing the femme behind him. Ratchet stepped toward her and glanced at her chest, "Open up, we will settle this once and for all."

Barricade gaped at him, "You're joking. There's nothing to see!"

"Sure there is. Open," he tapped her chest and she growled.

"Fine," her arms went to her sides and she opened her chest for him. He looked down, immediately noticing the differences in her spark, "Hmm," he said as he scanned with several scans, getting the readouts he was looking for.

"Alright, close," he stepped back and turned to the other Autobots, "All of you are to not bother her, not give her stress or hurt her, and no more arguments over her, am I understood?"

"Yeah, sure," Sunstreaker's arms folded roughly, "But first I want to know why. She _is_ a Decepticon,"

Ratchet glared, "Because first of all, she belongs to Starscream as his _Star_-Mate, not just his Spark-Mate." The ones who knew what this was, gasped. That was even more unexpected than the fact she had a Sparkling. Well that got a surprised look from Prowl to both of the 'Cons.

"So what?" Mud Flap suddenly stated with a shrug.

"What d you mean 'so what'? Do you not know what a Star-Mate is?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, sure, another name for a Spark-Mate," the twin replied.

"No, you idiot. A Star-Mate is a twin Spark. It was very rare for a twin Spark to find it's mate. Like incomprehensibly rare."

"_And_ she's pregnant with _twins_," Starscream stated with pride. His pride soon disappeared when he felt a punch to his arm from Barricade.

"Ok, this has totally made it to the top of my weird meter." Sideswipe commented, "Not only is that bitch, Runner…" He completely ignored the glare from the hunter as he pointed at her, "she's a she, she's pregnant with _twins_ _and_ she's _Starscream's _– above all of them – _Star_-mate. Shit just doesn't get any weirder than that. Talk about a whole lot of luck,"

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Starscream muttered to himself. He watched them all, another smug grin coming over his face, "She's _mine_! So stick it up all of your afts," he raised his hand and flipped them the bird.

"I still think Autobots would make better caretakers!" Sideswipe said childishly.

"Shut up." Barricade turned around and went to leave, annoyed at them.

"See what you did!" Starscream glared at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe while he pointed to the retreating femme. His voice became a very low whisper and he leaned to Prowl, "So… I know how she was while carrying Blacklight, but how bad-tempered you think she is with _twins_?"

"I, personally, don't even want to think about it," Prowl muttered, watching the femme leave, "I feel bad for you, though."

* * *

Optimus asked Prowl into his office a little later after the Decepticons had left. "Why did you not come to me about Barricade sooner?"

"It was to protect her, Optimus. I am sorry."

Optimus only nodded. He didn't think the tactician had to suffer any punishment for his decision. Prowl, by his standards, obviously suffered enough, not being able to act how he wanted to with Barricade all those times that she was in turmoil. "So that's where your patrols led you to? Her garage?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm glad she has you to watch over her." Optimus smiled at the white mech, who only smiled back.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

_So... Now everyone knows about Runner... Everyone knows she belongs to Starscream... Everyone knows she's pregnant (Maybe not the Decepticons, but I'm sure they will know later :P).  
Shall that poor Seeker finally get some peace...?  
I don't see that happening seeing as he's got to deal with Barricade preggers with twins. I don't see him surviving that... Do you? :P_

_Wonder who Starscream wants to talk to? :D I'll give ya a cookie if ya figure it out :P_


	47. To Piss Off the Devil

A/N: **_*gives cookies all around*_** _I love Soundwave :D_

_And how about that Nobel Peace Prize for Obama? :D Or bombing the moon? Not sure I like that idea :P  
_

_Only 4 more chapters left... ***sulks***  
_

_Anyway... enjoy this next one :D_

* * *

Starscream walked into his office. "You…" He pointed to the mech who was standing and shut the door, "sit."

Soundwave nodded, moving to one of the seats while Starscream stared at him and headed to his own seat, "I have a feeling I misjudged you." the leader kept standing, leaning on his desk.

"Why would you think that?" Soundwave asked.

"Now that I thought about it more, you've been behind the lines from the start, haven't you?"

"What lines?" the CO asked, playing the stupid game.

Starscream huffed, "You're the one who had me promoted so quickly in the Decepticons. Megatron listened to you because he trusted your judgment."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"I should have paid more attention to you, but I was stupid and did not. I knew who you were; I also chose not to bother with you."

"What are you getting at?"

"It all makes sense after Barricade and I Spark-mated – no, after we _Star_-Mated." The Seeker stated archly. "Do you know the chances of Star-Mates, Soundwave?" his voice took on a condescending tone.

"As far as I know, they are rare."

"Yes, yes they are." The Seeker paced. "Incomprehensibly rare. In fact, they're so fucking rare that the chances of Barricade and me being on this planet can't possibly be coincidence or luck."

"So you're blaming me?"

"Barricade had a designation change." The Seeker wished he could read this mech now as he continued. Soundwave never failed to weird him out to this day, "Never heard of it before." He paused, "Actually, Barricade was also sharred into maturity, just like I was."

Soundwave gave no reply, but under that facemask, he was smirking heavily.

"You were behind it, weren't you? I'm also willing to bet you were the one who sharred her as well?"

"Yes, it was me." The CO answered both questions at the same time. There was no denying it. Starscream was onto him now.

Starscream stomped his foot in frustration, "Why?!"

"I did what had to be done." The CO droned.

Starscream nodded, he'd tackle that one later. "You recommended Barricade to go with us to get the Allspark. You also recommended that I take her to Earth. It didn't make sense to me then, but it does now as to why you sent Frenzy with her."

Soundwave remained silent, his stoic gaze following Starscream as he paced.

"You must have also known what happened once I got to the planet with her, didn't you?" Starscream leaned forward, eyeing Soundwave suspiciously.

"A lot has happened since you arrived." Soundwave stated.

Starscream growled. "So tell me, Soundwave, you've known about the femme since when?"

"Since I captured her while she was looking for Roller Force." Soundwave nodded.

By now, Starscream was quite pissed. He managed it well. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"No one could be trusted with that information." Soundwave replied evenly. Starscream went to reply, but didn't. Soundwave had a really good point.

"So you also knew she was Prowl's sibling?"

"Yup." Soundwave folded his arms, the smug look on his face unseen.

"So, tally this up with me." Starscream paused and pointed to a finger, "You knew she was a she, you knew she had an Autobot brother… I'll bet you knew she would get pregnant when I fell on her, didn't you?"

"Yes, you also know that Star-Mates can reproduce a lot easier than regular Spark-mates because of the vibration synch, correct?"

Yes, he knew. But that didn't mean that he couldn't have known sooner about Barricade's secret. "Why didn't you tell me?"

How he wanted to say it was more comical the way it turned out, he didn't. Soundwave tilted his head, "Because you were not privy to that information."

"Don't you think it would be nice to know that I conceived a Sparkling with her before I sent her into danger, Soundwave?" Starscream growled angrily, "Maybe that she was a femme in the first place while we were on the Red Planet! I never would have brought her here!"

"It wouldn't have mattered if she had been killed." Soundwave stated cryptically. "And she would have been if anyone knew sooner. Think about it."

Again, Soundwave was right. Starscream grimaced at him. Taking in all of the information since Soundwave seemed to be a fountain of it right now, he asked the next thing that came time mind, "Did you know we were Star-Mates when you sharred her?"

"No. I knew after the massacres. I gathered information from your Trine as well that day."

Starscream couldn't help but have feelings brought back from that day. "What information?"

"Information that I needed," Soundwave replied evasively.

Starscream nodded, not questioning that further right now. "Why have you been doing this? How?"

Soundwave chose to answer the second question, "Magic."

Starscream stared a long moment at the CO. After thinking about it, Soundwave had actually nudged things just enough for it all to work. How could he possibly be angry with him? He was allowed to be frustrated, however. "Your magic sucks… go about it a different way. It's disturbingly more creepy than anything I can think of right now."

* * *

He had been trying to catch her for some time but she was evading him like a plague. Finally, he'd managed to corner her. "Get over here!" the mech grabbed Barricade from behind and held her to him while she flailed like crazy.

"No! No, _NO_! I swear I will rip your thrusters off when I get my hands on you! Let me _go_!" the femme struggled in his grasp. The mech merely smirked as he held her still, lifting to the sky. She was getting it whether she liked it or not.

"Not this time, creature of Unicron."

* * *

Just as it should be, a femme in spark, or in her case, spark_s_ needs her checkups, however, when Barricade became due for her first checkup, she was not in the least bit happy and proved as much when Starscream had to drag her into the Autobot medical bay kicking and screaming – literally.

To anyone other than the two, it was one of the funniest things they could see, but being in her position she was pissed. And being in Starscream's position, he was already pretty banged up from struggling with her. So he figured, why not bless Ratchet and the rest of those miserable Autobots as well with her lovely company?

When he finally got her into the medical bay, she instantly pried loose from his grip and stood on the other side of the bay just waiting for one of them to approach her. "Go ahead, I dare you!" she hissed, leaning over to get whatever she could grab into in her hands. When they stepped closer, and she felt threatened, she threw whatever she had grabbed, usually shattering whatever it was if it was fragile in any way. "Don't come any closer to me!" and thus started the destruction of Ratchet's labs. "I hate you! Go away!"

_Slam!_

"Why couldn't you just take her to Hook?" Ratchet groaned as one of his tools whipped by him and hit Starscream on the arm and chest, making him stumble back, "Whatever made you decide to bring her here?"

"I figured I'd share the lovely pregnant Barricade wealth with my favorite Autobot medic," the Seeker sneered.

"I could have done without it, really." Ratchet snorted at Starscream then glared at the femme, "Barricade, sit!"

"Screw you! Leave me alone!"

_Wham! _ And Starscream just ducked a little too late, getting an X-ray machine of sorts across his torso next. He offhandedly wondered why he was getting the brunt of the projectiles when he wasn't even the one approaching her.

"This will only take-"

"-Blacklight was fine and I had no checkups! Get away!" Barricade quickly moved to the other side of the room and grabbed for the first thing she found there, which was another tool of Ratchet's.

As Starscream finally approached her to catch her for Ratchet, Barricade flung the tool at him. Ratchet watched with disbelief, "What did you tell her?"

_Ping._

"I told her it's a regular Spark check," The Seeker glanced to Ratchet then back to Barricade, "Barricade what is wrong with you!" Starscream yelled as he put his arm up to protect himself from her throwing and the incoming items, "Just calm down! It's-"

"_No_!"

"-it's not like he's ask-"

"_No, no, no, I won't_!"

_BANG!_

Starscream barely ducked out of the way, watching whatever it was Barricade threw hit the wall behind him. He then turned back to Barricade. "That would have really hurt, you know."

"I don't care! Get away!"

"For Pit's sake, why do you have to be so fucking difficult?"

"Eat slag, 'Screamer!" she flung something else at him, making the Seeker think fast and duck again.

Just when Ratchet thought her attention was only on Starscream, he dove at her. Barricade leapt and jumped over him as he crashed into the Seeker. The two untangled themselves and headed for her again, and this time she took her Mustang form and charged at Starscream hell bent of tripping him to the ground, secretly hoping she would cripple him for a while. He leapt out of the way just in time, onto a berth, lost his balance on the slippery surface, and fell off the other side with a loud crash and an even louder groan.

"And they wonder where the other younglings get it? Hah! Wildfire, I tell you! Wild-slagging-fire!" the Seeker crowed from his place on the floor.

Ratchet noticed Barricade had turned and started heading for him. He ran towards the exit and dashed from the medical bay, now being chased by a very, very heated Mustang. He darted to one side to get away from her, only to be tripped by her as he turned, crashing to the ground rather loudly.

"Everyone _scatter_!" a voice yelled – clearly Prowl – as the femme was seen, "Pissed off, _sparked_, Barricade in the area!" Seats and scuffling was heard as mechs took off in every direction to get as far away from Barricade as quickly as physically possible.

Everyone only stared from the sidelines, some peeking from behind doors and around corridors to the femme in the middle of the rec room as she sat there revving her engine loudly, daring anyone to go near her. When she realized no one was stupid enough to mess with her, Barricade spun her tires, getting as much smoke out of them as she possibly could before she then took off for her garage, "You psychotic femme!" the medic yelled as she headed out the door.

"Quick! Someone stop her!" Starscream yelled as he climbed himself back up from his own clumsiness and ran after her.

Everyone watched her leave, not one of them got up to go after her, all looking at the medic and Starscream in fear for their own lives. They weren't _that _stupid.

"Damnit, Ratchet!" Well someone had to hear it.

"Shut up, Starscream." the medic chided as he picked himself up off the floor, the femme gone.

"Well at least you know that if at first you don't succeed, failure may be your style, Starscream," muttered a chuckling Mirage, who, like most everyone now, loved to smack talk the leader.

"You know, _you're_ one of those mechs that could be enormously improved by death." He poked the mech, "Don't tempt your fate. I am _not_ in a good mood."

"Who the hell would actually be _in_ a good mood having to deal with her for the rest of their lives?" Jetfire laughed. Starscream frowned at him.

"So, who gets to catch your little 'Hell on Wheels' _this_ time?" Prowl asked.

"Why don't _you_?" Starscream asked facetiously as he crossed his arms, "You _are_ her brother after all,"

"Hah! That's just plain stupid. She's isn't _my_ problem, Starscream…" Prowl paused, looking at the Decepticon Commander with a smirk, "…She's _all yours_ now,"

"Fuck you, Prowler," Starscream muttered. His arms went to his sides and he stomped toward the door. He knew he could catch her, but keeping a hold of her was a whole other bowl of wax altogether.

The Seeker heard snickering as he made his way to the sky, finding Thundercracker and Skywarp not far from the base. They joined with him, "You didn't see that did you?" he asked.

Both, who had been stifling their chuckles, could no longer hold them in and burst out laughing, "Oh yeah, that was priceless!" Skywarp snickered.

"You know… you could have helped." And that's around the time Skywarp found himself hurtling to the ground having his navigations systems were hit by Starscream's Null Ray system. Starscream watched with satisfaction as Skywarp began a quick, uncontrolled decent. "And the survey says… gravity!"

"You're a jerk, 'Screamer!" Skywarp called, knowing he wouldn't crash, but it was gonna be a ride down.

* * *

Seeing as Barricade hadn't gotten far, Starscream landed in front of her. She did not intend to slow down as she approached him, either. "Barricade?" he asked.

She remained silent and kept driving toward him. He didn't move as he watched her, wondering if she would stop. He got down prepared for impact. He changed his mind suddenly, decided to try something. Just as she got ready to hit him, he leapt out of the way. Pulling off a trick he hadn't used in ages, he flipped in the air and reached down and grabbed her and plucked her off the ground with ease. Her wheels spun until she realized there was no earth below them, "Put me down, asshole,"

"Don't make me hog tie you,"

"You wouldn't,"

"Try me you miserable femme," he threatened as he lifted higher. She transformed and squirmed in his grip and he glanced at her, "Go for it, you'll be the one to fall, not me,"

"You wouldn't let me fall; it might hurt the Sparklings,"

"You keep up your shit and I just might take that chance,"

The Seeker turned towards the Autobot base. Coming in close, he held the once Mustang in a bear hold as she struggled in his arms to get free, "I'll never forgive you for this, 'Screamer!"

"Ask me if I give a slag," Starscream said as he came closer to the ground. "You need this whether you like it or not."

"You know, I had a few thoughts to where I possibly tolerated your existence," she struggled again in his grasp, "but this hate for you right now is a_ very real_ _thing_! I want a divorce!" Her voice bellowed in anger.

"Cry me a river, you're not getting out of it." the Seeker touched down and immediately Barricade struggled harder, using her strong arms to start pulling at his grip as he stalked for the doors. Everyone gaped, watching the Seeker holding Barricade. He leaned over her shoulder and grinned, "And you're stuck with me for the rest of your natural life." He leapt as she tried to kick his legs out from under him. "Unmaker Spawn delivery!"

"Lemme go, fucker!"

"Barricade! So glad to see you so soon!" Ratchet sneered as Starscream approached with her, "Now let's have a look at that Spark of yours, shall we?"

"Back off Autobot. I am so in the mood to beat you senseless," She groaned as she tried to pry her body away from Starscream, failing miserably at it.

"Starscream, you can just hold her there like that if you want. Just grip her below her chest armor so I can get a good look at her Spark,"

"I don't know if I could shift my arms without losing her, Ratch."

"There's your Trine." Ratchet deadpanned as he pointed upwards.

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" Starscream groaned and looked up to the sky, calling both Thundercracker and Skywarp. As soon as they touched down, Barricade struggled harder knowing three vs. one was very bad odds – for her.

"Help me hold her down," Starscream said as he struggled with the femme.

"How?" Skywarp asked, rounding the pair.

"How hard is it to grab her and pin her to the ground? There are three of us vs. _one_ femme; she can't be stronger than all of us." Starscream quickly reeled his head back as the femme literally jumped off the ground and tried to hit her head off his face. A facemask came down over his optics to protect himself from her, "I can't do it myself without something getting torn off, grab her before she gets free again!" a loud crash was heard as he brought her back to the ground forcefully, nearly getting his legs tangled in her own.

Thundercracker went for her kicking feet and Skywarp went for an arm, at the same time, Starscream went for her other arm and they separated and Barricade went down on her back hard. She was snarling and hissing at them as if she were a rabid animal, pulling at the hands that held her down, "You all will pay! Mark my words!"

"Sure we will, hold still." Starscream said gently as he knelt down lightly on her abdomen. "Exam time," He looked to Ratchet and nodded. The medic stepped toward her.

The femme watched Ratchet close in. "You gotta recharge sometime!" Barricade growled as she tried to pull herself free.

By now everyone was interested in Barricade having to be held down for a simple exam by _three_ full sized Seekers. They saw nothing wrong getting the exam done and wondered why she was pitching such an ugly fit over it. They had to admit it was rather comical that three Seekers were needed to hold down one femme a little more than half their size.

Ratchet stood over her, looking down at her, "Open up,"

"Over my rusting corpse!" She struggled in the grasp of the Seekers as she watched him approach.

"Don't make me violate you," Ratchet smirked, reaching for her.

"Don't make me _kill_ you!" the femme hissed.

"Barricade,"

"Fuck no! All of you get _off of me_!"

"Whoever knew Starscream needed the Unmaker himself as his Star-Mate to complete him," Sideswipe gave a side-glance at said Seeker, who was scowling at him for the remark.

Ratchet reached down to open the femme's chest manually and she jerked away. Each time he tried this, she jerked barely out of his reach, "Do not make me get Ironhide to sit on you. You know how heavy he is."

"You can?" Starscream asked hopefully.

"I'm sure something like that can be arranged if she doesn't sit still. It would be either him or Soundwave."

"Well Soundwave is at my base, so it will have to be your Walking Cannon,"

"Stop conspiring on how to pin me!" Barricade writhed.

"Then sit your aft _still_!" Starscream growled to the femme.

Ratchet tried again, this time successfully flicking her and her chest started to open. Everyone's optics were on her now to see the new Sparklings growing within her Spark. She still struggled against the many arms holding her down, "All of you are fucking perverts," Barricade pouted as her fighting slowly ceased.

"Shut up, Barricade," Ratchet backed up, letting who all wanted to see what a femme with Sparklings looked like have a look for themselves.

Even Prowl was curious and Barricade gave him the look of death when he approached, "Do I look like a fucking display item to you? You're supposed to be my brother, help me!"

"Suppose you should have sat still, then, huh, 'Run?" Prowl grinned, he respected her privacy and is why he didn't really look at her Spark, "And I ain't helping nothing. You need this."

"Traitor." Barricade growled darkly.

"Wait! I see one! There! Look!" Bluestreak pointed.

"What?! Where?"

Barricade now had nearly every mech staring down at her open chest. Starscream saw one and pointed, proudly showing where one Sparkling sat nestled in her Spark, "Right there," the Seeker's optics seemed to have an extra sparkle to them as he looked. They all leaned down to get a closer look, smiling as they saw the Sparkling for themselves.

"'Screamer, you are _so_ going to pay for this," the femme muttered, "I will make it my life's goal to figure out how to spark you and make you lie down while everyone examines your Spark you prick," However Barricade went completely unheard.

Ratchet now leaned down, examining all three Sparks, making sure her reactor was feeding the right fluids to her spark and was putting the right outage while the Sparklings were growing on time and their power was stable. Starscream only smiled at her. How she wanted to wipe that smile off of his face.

"Good luck on that one, 'Cade." The silver Seeker replied.

"Look one of them shifted!" Wheeljack suddenly called. Sure, he had seen pregnant Sparks before, but that didn't mean seeing another was a bad thing.

Again all optics were on Barricade's chest. She only groaned. "Whoever thought staring at undeveloped Sparklings was so fucking interesting," she muttered again, "If you all are so anxious, why don't _you_ carry them?!"

"Barricade! You know how long it has been for others to see such a gift?" Ratchet asked.

"More like a curse," Barricade snapped.

"I wanna see!" Mikaela came running with Blacklight and Buzzsaw, who were also curious. They had stayed well away from the rec room when they heard what was going on. The girl quickly climbed up and stood on the abdomen of Barricade, who only glared at her, "What? I've never seen baby Sparks before!"

"And the day you end up pregnant I will sit on you and try to view yours in the same fashion,"

Mikaela patted the femme gently as she peered over and into her chest. She put her hand over her mouth as she watched, "Oh my god, they're so awesome! Look at them!"

Blacklight leaned to look as well, and then quickly got off when Barricade shot him a nasty glare.

While Barricade's attention had been diverted, Ratchet had completed his examination and stood up straight, "Alright, Barricade, you can close your chest now. Both of your Sparklings are perfectly healthy, and your Spark is at the right output. I suggest you take it easy the closer you get, twins tend to take a lot out of a femme. Supplement with extra recharges and if you can, take in extra fuel."

"Can I go now?" she asked venomously, not even listening to the medic's instruction.

Starscream looked at everyone else, "I suggest you all back up," and they did so as he turned to his Trine, "On three, take off,"

"…Three!" the three Seekers bolted for the air and Barricade got up quickly jumping and reaching for Starscream and missed, she turned her head from them to the rest, glaring at everyone before she transformed.

"Wait 'Cade!" Mikaela called. The femme waited for the girl and when she got in, she left for her garage, pouting.

* * *

"Wow, she's is feisty, 'Screamer. It was only a simple exam," Skywarp commented as the Seeker Trine climbed into the air.

"You're telling me? Ha! Imagine having that thing attached to your spark for the rest of your life!"

"I'll pass, really," the black Seeker replied, "You have a long and trying life ahead of you,"

"Shut up, Skywarp."

* * *

_Okay, so pissing off the devil - I mean _Barricade_ - is not a good idea._

_And Soundwave... tsk, tsk, tsk..._

_And to clear up any confusion, Spark checks are normal and done all the time (They are not as personal as one might think). But this is Barricade.... come on... *shrugs*  
_


	48. I Am Sparked, Hear My Roar

A/N: _Tired. Too early._

_Everyone loves an ornery, preggy Barricade. She's fun! See just how much fun :D_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Yeah, it was one thing to have a femme. Always wanting to protect her, but knowing that she was carrying his Sparklings and the future of his species, the protection exceeded the distance he would allow her to go from base. For the last few days, he found himself nervous when she wasn't with him or they were separated by a reasonable distance and he had made mention of it as well, however heeded it went, he would probably never know because she only listened to him when she felt like it.

…Typical Barricade.

He had finally told her that he'd had enough and in that same time, had his men working to fix a room for her and Blacklight. He was rather surprised as to how eager they were to do it too.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, 'Screamer…" Barricade folded her arms tersely, "you want me…" she pointed to herself, "to go to your base… and stay there with you and all the rest of those idiots?" she gave him an utter 'are you nuts?' look.

"Yup,"

And that confirmed it. "You," she pointed at him, "are out of your fucking mind,"

How he saw this coming. He groaned pathetically when he knew that she wasn't going to do as asked, "Just be there more often so I can keep an optic on you."

"No."

Barricade was so frustrating! He couldn't figure her out even being mated with her. How messed up was that? Perhaps he could carry her back there and put her in the brig until she accepted that he wanted to protect her. Then again, it would stress her…

The mech snorted at his mate. "Why don't you like to make my life easier? Do you make it a point to fuck with me? You'd be safer in the optics of me and my Trine at the base."

She gave him a frown, "Are you implying…"

Starscream saw her face and instantly reeled back, "Primus, no! Don't you even say it!"

"I dunno…"

"Just…" Starscream sighed, "You're going. Don't make me carry you." he chose the leadership way out and ordered, finally.

"Mikaela goes."

"Done. Bring Miles."

* * *

Starscream hadn't expected them as quickly as they had come however, when the femme pulled in. The other Decepticons approached Barricade, watching her drive past, but didn't dare touch her. They'd pick on her later after things cooled down and Starscream wasn't watching her every move.

Barricade remained silent as she pulled into the hangar. She had since locked her doors so the teens were stuck with an overly excited, bouncing-off-the-interior Sparkling. If she had to suffer, she saw to it they would as well. She followed Starscream to where he had laid claim as an office.

"What are you two doing?" he asked as his door slid open, revealing red and black. One turned and the other paused the game and turned as well, "'Screamer! We didn't expect you so soon! Please, come sit, let's get this next session out of the way,"

'_Session? What session?'_ Starscream eyed the two, wondering what they were up to, "What are you talking about? What do you not understand about 'off limits'? Get out of my office!"

"See, we spoke of this last week, remember? This office doesn't belong to you. You are in a fantasy world where you believe you are the leader of the Decepticons, remember? Come and sit. Tell us all about it."

"_What_? What is wrong with you two?" Starscream pointed with a growl toward the door, "I said _out_!"

"Or, you can have your office back and pretend this never even happened!" Runabout leapt from his seat as his brother shut off the PS3 game they had been playing on a wall using a digital billboard. They both bounced around Starscream and nearly collided with Barricade who was heard laughing with the teens. They had to make sure the humans were still breathing from their peals of laughter before taking off past and down the corridor.

"I swear! What is wrong with those two Decepticons? Were their creators siblings?" This only got a lot more laughter from the teens as they rolled in the car. Blacklight was also laughing.

"They… do this often?" Barricade asked in a laugh.

"They do a lot of things often." The Seeker muttered, unenthused.

"Sounds like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Mikaela called with a laugh.

"Ha! You would call them 'angels' compared to those two ninnies." Starscream turned, pointing to a door next to Barricade, "You have your own personal quarters. It was accommodated for Mikaela as well should she wish to spend time here."

"Wow, thought of everything, didn't you?" Mikaela finally got Barricade to let her open the door and she stepped out.

Blacklight quickly followed and immediately took off. Barricade whistled and the Sparkling slid to a halt. He made his way quickly back and leapt at Starscream. By the time he had started his leap; Barricade had started transforming and had a hand out enough to catch him. She finished her transformation and glared at him.

Starscream only watched thoughtfully. It hadn't dawned on the Seeker that he really had no idea how she was raising the Sparkling. She was awfully mean, which could really spill out on him. This probably wasn't the first time that she had reprimanded Blacklight, he was sure of that, but it was the tone in her call that had gotten his attention.

Blacklight only pouted as Barricade held him there, careful not to hurt his developing thrusters. She lifted him closer to her face, "It would suck to be you if you go out there and run around all of those other mechs right now just to get stepped on. Get used to them and make sure they aren't going to trample you."

Blacklight squealed and nodded, realizing she was letting him go and play, _**"Promise!"**_ Soundwave was here, and his pets were fun to play with!

Barricade nodded and let the Sparkling go. He hit the ground running, quickly bouncing off and out of view. He knew where to find Soundwave, so he knew where to find Rumble and the twin birds! He even found pleasure in playing with Skorponok, even though he was bigger, he was still fun.

Starscream smirked as he watched Barricade move to see where Blacklight went, "TC and 'Warp will keep an optic on him, you know that."

"I thought they were on patrol earlier."

"I called them in while you were on your way." Starscream turned slightly, "I suggest you get used to it around here. I would like you to be here more often than not."

Barricade folded her arms, "Yeah, there are a lot of things that I would like as well, but I don't seem to get them."

"Seriously. Go away." Starscream finally muttered, realizing how miserable it was probably going to become. Mikaela and Miles had both already headed out.

Yet, Barricade remained defiantly, "What if I don't?"

"Already you defy me?" Starscream asked as he leaned forward with a predatory grin. He placed his hands on the desk on each side of him, his legs setting to leap.

"I've always defied you." Barricade challenged with a grin of her own.

The doors suddenly slammed shut behind Barricade. "Time to make you pay then, my little femme," Starscream launched himself at Barricade and they both went down with a screech that was heard from well within the base's walls.

Mikaela and Miles jumped from the crash and both ran away from the office doors to join Blacklight, where he was romping on the ground with Rumble.

"What the hell was that?" Miles asked when he slid to a stop.

"I don't think you want to know," TC stated calmly, looking to the office and then to the human.

* * *

A little while later the two teens came out into the main 'Wreck room' and saw Barricade, who still hadn't spoken to anyone yet. Even more so when they were eyeing her after she walked – no – more like _stumbled_ out of Starscream's office. She looked dazedly around, watching Blacklight zip across the floor.

The baby 'Con a mad dash for Skywarp, climb up his body and he perched on his shoulder, looking around. Skywarp was surprised and looked to him, "So easy to trust, little one?"

"_**I trust you guys."**_ The Sparkling twittered.

Skywarp didn't understand him, but he could tell by the chirping that the little mech was content where he was. "Damn it." The black mech muttered dramatically, "We are supposed to be big-bad-scary-evil Decepticons. Sparklings were _not_ in the job description! I quit!" He folded his arms with a mock pout.

TC eyed his Trine-Mate, smirking as his optics fell on the Sparkling, "They are now. And you can't quit. What you gonna do, join the Autobots?"

"Do we really want more tiny 'Screamers running around? One enough drives us all to do weird things! Like let them sit on us!" he poked the Sparkling lightly. Blacklight grabbed the finger and played with it.

"Speak for yourself." Blitzwing huffed, "You, my friend, are anything but the normal around here. So anything from you would be really scary and weird." He then smirked, "Thank Primus there's no femmes for you to procreate with. I'd leave the planet."

"What is this thing you keep referring to as normal?" Skywarp stood straight up, shifting slightly away from Blitzwing, "…it's contagious, isn't it?"

"Yes… yes it is, 'Warp. Com'ere." Thundercracker hunched down as if he were going to pounce him.

"No! Get away from me! I don't wanna catch normal!" Skywarp bounced backwards from Thundercracker. Blacklight did well holding onto the black mech.

"Didn't I see a movie called Screamers one time?" Miles asked no one in particular while he watched the two. He eyed the Sparkling as he got the image of Blacklight running around underground and attacking people just as he had when Barricade had mentioned Starscream when she first met him.

He cringed at the thought. Everyone else who had seen or heard of the movie eyed Miles and then grimaced when they followed his gaze, probably thinking the same thing. Blacklight was only wondering why they were staring.

Thrust looked at Miles in confusion before looking back toward Skywarp.

"See, 'Warp, this is why I chose you. You're funny!" TC laughed.

"Yeah, wouldn't be because of my ability to teleport or anything… And tell me again why _we_ chose 'Screamer?" Skywarp shifted his stance and glanced toward TC with mock suspicion.

"Because he takes the cake when it comes to weird," Thrust stepped toward the small group. "His best one yet: Bringing Barricade here. What was he thinking?"

"He wasn't." the femme murmured sourly, perfectly happy with staying at her garage.

"_**Fly me,"**_ Blacklight suddenly said to the black Seeker. Barricade looked to him, at first wondering what he was asking and then remembered that he needed the sky. But why was he asking Skywarp? Skywarp glanced to the Sparkling, wondering what he wanted.

Barricade only looked to Skywarp then to her Sparkling, "Get 'Screamer to fly you, 'Light." She said, feeling that the Sparkling didn't need to impose on the other Trine-Mates if Starscream was available.

"_**Skywarp is a Seeker. He can fly me."**_ Blacklight looked to Skywarp expectantly, setting himself harder on the black Seeker with a grin. _**"Right 'Warp?"**_

Skywarp looked down at Blacklight, "I can't even understand him and he already sounds like 'Screamer." He then shrugged, agreeing to take him. It wasn't like he had anything better to do with his time right now.

Barricade watched the mech walk off, "If he comes looking, I'm claiming you kidnapped him."

"Sounds good to me," Skywarp took the Sparkling from his shoulder and held onto him as he headed for the door and kicked off the ground. Ramjet and Dirge joined him.

Starscream appeared when the sound of engines filled the air, "Where's he going?"

Barricade shrugged, "Skywarp kidnapped Blacklight."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. Said he wanted him to take him so he took him." The femme replied.

And that just sounded strange as hell, "…Right."

* * *

A month and a half passed. Things slowly got into routine after Barricade had messed it all up.

At least somewhat… for a little while.

Blacklight was also near due for his second sharring and to receive his first real weapons – scary thought. Other than that, it was only a simple one until Hook had a better look at his back for himself. He needed to make sure the thrusters were growing right. Usually the symbiots made sure the Sparkling stayed well away from Barricade while Hook prepared him, because he was becoming increasingly annoying as well.

The last thing anyone wanted was Barricade bitching again. Runabout and Runamuck entertained Blacklight usually while Starscream doted on his ornery, pregnant 'Hell on Wheels'.

* * *

Mikaela was at the base more often than not, still going home to do things. The same with Miles. Sometimes one of the Stunticons or twins would bring them back and forth, especially because Barricade was resting a lot.

* * *

Of course, they hadn't remembered to lock the human sized door.

Mikaela walked in and stopped dead in her tracks as she stared up at the two Seekers, wondering what was going on. The two only stared back waiting to see what she would do. When it clicked in her brain as to what was happening, she prepared to step back out, "I hope there's a Cybertronian mental institution for Starscream around here." And she shut the door, locking it this time.

* * *

Starscream stormed through the base, turning down corridors until he came to where Barricade was quietly parked in the Seekers' lounge, probably in recharge. He stomped to her and knocked on her hood.

"It's _you_!" A voice came from the Mustang, "I see the assassins I hired have failed yet again." A dramatic sigh followed.

Ignoring the comment, Starscream scowled, "Bite me, Barricade. Care to explain to me why the twins are hanging from the rafters in the Wreck Room by their doors?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the only one I could think of that would do it. Tell me why."

"Why would lil 'ole me do something like that?"

"Guilty conscience?"

"Your Twin Sparklings of Doom made me do it."

"What? Are you nuts?"

"No more than you. Maybe I just got bored."

"Barricade, you can't go around hanging my men from ceilings!"

"I dare you to try and stop me." She challenged, randomly wondering how to hang _him_ to the rafters next.

* * *

Starscream noticed different things – _abnormal_ things – here and there with his mate as time went on. He found that she was consuming a lot of previously converted Energon or – if she could get her hands on it – rather high octane racing fuel. Which made her hyper and made her want to… you guessed it – race. A hyper and not-allowed-to-race Barricade was a Barricade to clearly avoid, no matter _who_ you were.

There was once when he had to catch her before she got into fuel made especially for the Seekers. Primus, was she pissed at him for it as well. It was a higher than any manmade concoction of a jet-fuel and Energon concentrate because of how much they burnt when they flew. Dangerous for her, particularly with twins.

No one told him a femme fed like this. But there also wasn't a lot of information about femmes that were carrying twins – so maybe this was normal? Then again, nothing about Barricade was normal by any means. Sometimes he couldn't even figure out where she was putting it all since it was only disappearing to who knew where once it passed her mouth.

* * *

One night, Barricade's inability to sleep got her up and she began prowling the base. As far as she had seen, everyone was in recharge or asleep. She unlocked the door peeked into his office, looking for her mate, found him and stopped, tilting her head in confusion. _'What the slag?' _ He was in recharge _on the floor_ with his Trine. It was the first time she'd ever seen it.

She continued to enter and shut the once locked door behind her,_ Of course, let's not be somewhat _normal _and use the recharge berths or anything… No, use the floor of your office instead.'_ Come to think of it, they looked rather cute. She took a still of it and saved it for later. Blackmail.

Barricade slowly made her way to the three and proceeded to squeeze her way into the jumbled ball of metal that called themselves Seekers to lay with her mate. She fit in such a way, that her back was to Starscream who barely awoke to her and his arm wrapped about her, holding her against him. She held onto him as well.

Skywarp and TC felt the extra 'Con and shifted, allowing the femme to lay with them. Normally they would chase someone out of a room if they had barged in on them like this, as it was a personal thing. But they'd grown to accept the femme, even on her ornery days.

Skywarp knew better and kept his hands to himself and Thundercracker wouldn't dream of going after her. When she stopped moving, they curled tight again, holding the young mates protectively. Barricade heard Starscream purring and thus she was lulled into a much needed recharge.

Mikaela, curious as to why Barricade had left her quarters, followed a little while after, her curiosity getting the better of her. She stopped and glanced at the pile of numerous arms and legs that were sprouting from the really big pile of metal she saw on the floor. There she found a white door panel – and thus found Barricade. She wasn't gonna do a thing until what looked like Skywarp's leg, twitched, reminding her of a dreaming dog.

Right then and there she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture, doing her best not to snicker, _'Now _that _was a Kodak moment.'_ She turned and left.

* * *

Barricade was often more tired than she remembered being with Blacklight. She'd hardly move, only going so far and she was rarely found out of her Mustang mode to preserve her energy. This made it sometimes annoyingly impossible to go somewhere because of her various perches.

He hadn't expected to walk out of the corridor and find her sleeping on the large table in the middle of the 'wreck room'. Not a mech was in sight either, probably having been chased out by her. When he went to grab his mate and move her, he got a low growl in warning, daring him to even try it. He turned dejected, leaving her there.

Barricade felt like Pit. She made sure her mate felt it as well because he was the nut-job who seduced her into sparking in the first place. He deserved it as far as she was concerned. Carrying twins was not as easy as others might think.

* * *

"Why is Barricade on the table in her alternate mode?" Astrotrain asked as he roamed into Starscream's office a little later. Bombshell followed him in shortly after.

The leader didn't even look up from the data pad he was reading, "Can't you see she's recharging there?" He folded his legs across the top of his desk, shifting further down into his seat as he read.

"Why in the Wreck Room?"

"How in the pit should I know? Just let her, I'm tired of trying to corral her."

"Next she's gonna start taking over the main computer room," the Triple-changer yelped as something hit him upside the head, Starscream was glaring at him with a now empty hand, "What was that for?"

"Shut up! She might hear you! It's bad enough as it is."

"You wanted her here." Bombshell sing-songed.

A data pad flew at the Insecticon as well. "Shut up, Ugly."

* * *

Miles wasn't even listening as he brought the papers with him into the room. He heard metal creaking and instantly looked up. He stopped and stared. he quirked a knowing brow with his tongue to his cheek at what he was seeing. The ones in there only stared back.

"You guys…"

Skywarp frowned, "What about us?"

"Are you two like gay?" He could only assume at what he was seeing. Mikaela didn't give much details about what she knew.

At that, Thundercracker reached down and pointed at the teen, "Yes! That's what we are! I hope you are scarred for life! Leave!"

Miles bounced back with a laugh, "Trust me, I am. I bet 'Star is gonna kick your asses when he finds out. Have fun." The teen shook his head and left.

They looked back at each other, amazed neither had learned their lesson that locking the little doors was just as important as the big ones.

* * *

Time went on as slowly as possible for everyone on the base. To them, it felt like an eternity, however it had only been a few months. Starscream watched for the signs, knowing damned well that his femme was getting close to birthing. He couldn't believe how much of a monster she had become in such a short amount of time. At least she was tolerable before. Now she made being around her a living nightmare.

She had even managed to find one of Hook's weapons when she took his bay to recharge one day and later integrated into her own systems, claiming she'd need the extra protection. Starscream found himself at the receiving end of that rather painful weapon as well. From then on, he watched what she did more carefully – and Hook was told to hide any more weapons.

"Tell me again where I _chose_ to put up with you?" Starscream asked Barricade archly.

"You couldn't keep your Spark…" The femme replied with the same tone, "or other means of _linking_…" her optics went down his body, "to yourself."

"That wasn't my choice. Unicron made me do it."

"Judging by how you act, I'm sure he didn't have to twist your servos too far, smartass." The femme smirked.

"I'm thinking he didn't need to twist yours all that far either…" the Seeker muttered.

* * *

The not recharging even though her systems wanted to, sometimes made Barricade do some other unwanted and really strange things as Starscream found out. The Seeker spent most of his time within earshot of her or keeping her company when she would ask for it. The sleep deprived femme wanted him to hold her quite often. It isn't like he would refuse holding his femme until she passed out in his arms, that isn't what was unwanted…

It was that she tried to advance on him for a spark-link at times. At first he didn't know her motives, but when she brushed him in a rather exciting way, he was certain and he moved slightly, deterring her.

He literally dropped her to get away from the seductive touches when she tried again, "Barricade! Stop that!"

"But…!"

He knew better than to allow her systems to try something like that and had to flat out leave because she had driven him nuts enough he would actually let himself link with her just to stop her, "But _nothing_!"

"Get back here, 'Screamer!" She called from the floor where she had been dropped as he stormed out.

He looked over his shoulder at her but kept walking, refusing to go back to her until he cooled. It would endanger the Sparklings because she might go into pre-mature spark-birth if he engaged her now.

She rolled to her belly and laid there, staring after the Seeker with a pissed off glare. He would pay for that later. How dare he deny her his link…

* * *

Because of her, he'd also become moody. He couldn't even go near her sometimes because of what she was doing to him and he didn't know how to make her stop. Both TC and Skywarp could feel his uneasiness and went to speak with him on it when he entered the Seekers' lounge.

"What has you so uptight?" Skywarp asked.

"Barricade."

"When is it _not _Barricade?"

"She's being weird. It's annoying me."

"Weird as in how?"

"She's been trying to get me to link with her. Obviously she doesn't know it's dangerous being so close to delivery or she knows and she's being a bitch."

"Knowing her, it's probably both." Dirge chuckled and looked up from his seat.

Starscream turned and pointed at Dirge's nose plates, "You." He pressed his finger, making the Seeker teeter in his seat, "Nose out." He continued to push until Dirge fell over backwards.

"Her Spark is sending the wrong signals probably." Ramjet commented nonchalantly as he watched Dirge crash to the ground. He looked back up to the leader, "Have Hook take a look at her."

"Hook refuses until she's ready to deliver." Starscream muttered with frustration.

"What about Ratchet?" Acid suggested.

"Are you joking?" Skywarp chuckled, "Didn't you hear about her first Spark exam?" Starscream asked, flustered. "You'd think someone was killing her that day. If she hadn't pitched such a fit…" he sighed.

"I still say burn her at the stake like they did to witches in Salem." Thrust chuckled.

"Ooh, look at you all knowledgeable on American history and stuff." Dirge snickered from the floor.

Thrust flicked the blue-reflective Seeker upside the head, "Yup, one big encyclo-fucking-pedia, eh?"

* * *

Starscream stormed up to Skywarp and Thundercracker and pointed past them to where Barricade had somehow gotten a hold of bubbles and was amusing herself and Blacklight with them, "What'd I tell you? Weird." His voice was low and even, and probably a little confused.

Skywarp began cackling when he turned to look, which got Barricade's attention and she whipped the bottle of bubbles at him, getting the sloppy slippery mess all over his face and chest. She got up and left without a word as if nothing had happened, Blacklight followed.

Thundercracker snickered at the soap all over Skywarp, "Bet you won't do that again."

"So we observer her quietly and then _run away_ when we start laughing. Got it." Skywarp tried to wipe away the mess, only getting it more over himself. "I need a shower. Think it'll rain soon?"

Starscream shook his head at the teleporter's remark, "Primus forgive him, he knows not what he says."

* * *

Barricade got her revenge for his bringing her to the Autobots and putting her on display that day. She waited a few days and when he wasn't in his office, entered and did what she needed to do. Leaving no shred of evidence.

It wasn't until he heard hysterical laughter the next day – and TC and 'Warp were nowhere to be found – having already fled from the scene to hide.

Starscream walked in and stared in mortification at what assaulted his optics. There was, in front of him, a very enlarged picture on the digital billboard behind his desk for all to see, him and his Trine recharging on the floor of his office with big red words in plain English at the top reading: 'Payback's a bitch, and so am I.'

She knew how private that picture was… It was fair, after what they'd done to her.

He stalked out of his office, walked to her and pointed, "You! You were there too!" and he made sure everyone else heard that as well.

"Prove it. Guess next time you three won't be so excited to lay me out in front of everyone, hmm?" and she walked off, knowing no none of them thought to take a picture of all four of them in a jumbled ball of metal on the floor.

Starscream watched her disappear in frustration. He also learned a valuable lesson when it came to Barricade and her evil ways of getting back.

Mikaela, who had heard the exchange, thumbed her cell phone that she was holding with all four of them lying there. She gave it a thought as to if she should or not and put the phone away.

* * *

Later on, Teri stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the thought to be unoccupied closet-type room to set down equipment, "What is going on?"

"What's it look like to you?" Skywarp snapped as he glared down at the girl.

"I don't know?" the girl shrugged.

"Good, leave."

The girl raised both brows and turned stiffly, "Whatever you say guys. TC, I need you as soon as possible for a mission from Nellis. Cyclonus came up with something so now they think you're at Edwards for repairs." With that, she shrugged and left.

* * *

The discomfort of being pregnant added to the already cranky femme's demeanor, made her rather unpleasant company at times. She had no qualms about showing it as well. Every other time Starscream was trying to keep peace around his base, Barricade was going behind him and riling everyone up. He watched as mini-wars were breaking out all over the place.

Often it was a Barricade-vs.-as-many-mechs-as-she-could-find war. The Decepticons had a ball, really. She was fun when she was ornery sometimes. Most of the time it was yelling or throwing things, sometimes originally-thought-to-be-harmless weapons were involved… like paintballs.

Whoever came up with that messed up idea was gonna find themselves painted bright rainbow colors via Starscream himself. See, he was not happy to have gotten struck by bright blue paint on his thruster. He went straight to pissed when someone – no mention of who – shot one _up and into_ his thruster just to watch it spray blue all over the walls when it hit a turbine.

…Because then it became a game to see who could shoot what color paintballs up which Seeker's thruster more just to watch it spray when their turbine caught it. Yeah… Chaos.

Barricade was only watching in amusement. It was comical to say the least. Needless to say all of the Seekers' olfactory sensors were gonna be a little messed up for a while.

"Barricade I'm gonna pin you down and paint you like a rainbow for teaching them this!" the Seeker called from his position on the floor as Miles stood with the cold water up his thruster to clean all of the paint out of it. He twitched when it hit a sensor.

"You watch, 'Screamer. One day rainbows are gonna take over the world."

Starscream only stared dumbfounded after his mate while she walked off, wondering not only _what _she said but above all _why_. Maybe she hit her head? "Hook!"

* * *

Barricade was weaker than she even cared to admit. She deliberately picked fights with others if they weren't in their little war-games. Starscream had tried to get her to stop numerous times, but the femme refused.

She was absolutely _impossible_!

The Seeker looked to the ceiling with a sigh, "Alright. Whoever it is up there doing the 'Fuck Starscream' rain dance, do you and me _both_ a favor and kill yourself."

* * *

Even Soundwave's symbiots were not able to get away from the strangeness that had overcome the sleep deprived femme. Mikaela had been seen with some kind of flowing blue thing as she headed from the Nissan, Breakdown, to Barricade's quarters. No one asked when the girl passed it to Barricade, not sure what either of them were up to.

Barricade waited patiently for her unsuspecting victim to show again, and this time snagged him when he least expected it, making him yelp in surprise, "Lemme go!"

She ignored the small 'Con, pinning him and did something to him and then without a word, set him free. Too worried about the femme doing something nasty to him, he ran and didn't stop to find out what she had done. Barricade roared with laughter as the symbiot sped off. When he was asked what happened, the cat only responded with a hiss and a jingle as he ran to hide.

Soundwave was most displeased at seeing Ravage with a big blue bow around his neck. He also wasn't happy that the bow was accompanied by a big Christmas bell. Rumble was laughing his little aft off with the two flying symbiots on the ground in roars of laughter. Skorponok had joined in the laughter when he came to see what caused it. Needless to say, all of them were tackled by a pissed off Ravage. Several times did Soundwave have to break up the numerous fights that broke out.

* * *

Soundwave found the femme sitting with a knee propped up while she was doing something with the blue ribbon that had obviously been used to decorate Ravage with one hand. The other lightly traced over her chest to soothe the two rather rambunctious Sparks within her. "Why, Barricade?"

The femme looked up at the officer and only grinned at him, and then looked back to the ribbon, refusing to answer while she continued to roll it around her fingers. Soundwave only shook his head and started away. That femme was confusing. Even though he was a telepath, _he_ couldn't even completely understand her – And _that_ was saying something.

* * *

Some days later...

Starscream yelled and lifted the thing to the air with both hands, splaying his wings triumphantly as he did so, "I found it!" He knew Barricade had hidden it, she even told him she did so!

Cyclonus looked at the thing in Starscream's hand, wondering why he was so excited over something so… stupid, "Wow, 'Screamer, it's a… data pad." He deadpanned, "You make it look like you just scored the Matrix."

Starscream glared as his hands lowered and he let go with his left, "You have any idea how long I was looking for this?" he shook the data pad at the mech.

"Will it change your opinion about me if I said I don't care?"

Starscream growled and got into the mech's face, lifted his hand with the data pad by his head and flicked his wrist, throwing it at him without even moving, making Cyclonus blink when it pinged him between the optics.

The Seeker stalked away, grumbling something about vaporizers and transmissions.

* * *

Personally, Barricade wanted nothing more than to birth the Sparklings just to be comfortable again! She didn't even care about the pain she would endure anymore, just getting them out of her Spark would be nice! They had no idea what it was like!

They would probably be the same way if they were carrying Sparklings that were straining their systems like these two were. So yes, to her, she was perfectly logical in being out of her mind.

* * *

"Barricade, get off."

"Fuck you. Make me." The femme challenged.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Of course I do. I just chose this moment in time to annoy you." There was a wide grin on her face as she stated that.

"Move!"

"Why don't you play hide and go fuck yourself." Barricade didn't even move her head, her claws lazily tracing over her torso to keep her Spark soothed while the two in there bounced around as if they were on fire. Of course, Starscream was deeply attracted to how she was soothing her Spark like that and he stared at her. She caught him staring and reached under her for the first thing her claws could get a hold of. A data pad flew at the mech, bouncing off of his arm from Barricade's unceremonious aim, causing him to look to her optics.

"Care to help?" she asked archly as she ran a claw in a deliberately seductive manner while her chest parted to reveal her Spark, knowing she wasn't allowed.

Starscream glared a long moment at the heavily carrying femme, "You…!" When the Seeker realized the femme wasn't moving and was now teasing him, he only stomped away, "Come to think of it, I wouldn't even wish you on _Megatron_!"

"Surely she's not _that_ bad? Come on, that's Megatron you're talking about." Thrust smirked devilishly as he looked to the mech then to where Barricade was sprawled out on his desk.

Starscream growled as he continued past the other Seeker. Thrust watched him leave and then looked back at Barricade who was wearing a shit eating grin. He headed right for her, looking down at her, "Barricade, why do you give him such a hard time?"

"He wanted to make 'em, he can deal with the consequences." She continued to soothe her Spark, wishing the two would quell within her.

Thrust shook his head, "You do know after you give birth, it's gonna suck to be you when he gets his hands on you."

"Why?" the femme stopped running her hands over her chest to look at the mech, unsure of what he was meaning.

"He's a Seeker and you've been teasing him… relentlessly. Suffice it to say, I am glad I am not you. I wouldn't be surprised if you end up sparked as soon as you can reproduce."

The femme shrugged in a nonchalant response, "If he knows what's good for him, he won't go there." She went back to her soothing after her Spark felt as if it were burning through her torso.

"You know he can't have you, why do you instigate? You are asking for trouble."

"I am an _evil_ Decepticon, right?" Thrust only nodded, unsure where she was going, "I rest my case, Thrust. Need to keep up my image." At that the Seeker shook his head and turned to leave the femme.

She only snickered to herself.

* * *

Two days later, Mikaela walked into Starscream's office, looking up at the Seeker. She frowned at how he looked. He was resting on his desk, looking like he needed some serious recharge, "You see the latest tabloid yet?"

"Nope." The seeker replied as frustration laced his voice.

"Barricade again?" Starscream only nodded, "Anyway, there's something in there about that." She pointed behind him to the stolen digital billboard.

The Seeker looked at where she pointed and then to the girl, "Really?" Mikaela nodded with a smirk, "What does it say?"

"It said the only explanation that has been given so far, since it completely vanished without a trace and no one saw it disappear in front of a busy highway, was that aliens came and got it and wanted to use it for possible communication or some shit."

Communication, huh? Starscream figured it would come out eventually. He laughed, "I needed that, thank you."

"Anytime Starscream," Mikaela smiled to the Seeker before turning to leave.

* * *

As time got closer, Starscream had coerced Hook into checking on Barricade once again, especially when she was too tired to move and get away. The Constructicon then later refused, saying that she was just as bad even when too weak to fight him. She was too far along to even think about pinning her down and Ratchet wanted nothing to do with her.

Starscream only wanted to comfort Barricade while she was uncomfortable – but she obviously didn't see it that way. He would try and sometimes she would allow him close, other times she would try to Spark-link with him or chase him off. He knew how femmes _should_ act during their time carrying the Sparklings, but he'd missed it somewhere about overly cranky femmes. Sometimes there was just no quelling her, and he was the best for the job.

* * *

Starscream meandered the base, looking for his Trine after he'd noticed his mate was missing, seeing if they might know where she was. Strangely enough, they had blocked the link with him, which of course had him curious – or was that annoyed? He remembered Skywarp blocking it once before and where he found him later but quickly disregarded the thought since the only femme was mated to himself.

Systematically he started through all of the rooms until he finally opened a door to find the two, he stopped and stared, "Just what are you guys doing?"

"Sitting here?"

"You're sitting in a storage room." The leader stated flatly, "Why?"

"Because we can?"

Not even sure if he wanted to understand the two, he chuffed, "Where's Barricade?"

"No clue." Came the casual reply from TC.

"I swear she does this just to piss me off."

"Of course she does, 'Screamer. That's her lot in life. It's not a lot, but apparently it is your life."

"I hate you." Starscream turned and slammed the door on two snickering Seekers who resumed what they were doing when they were sure he had gone.

Only he didn't leave just yet. Instead, he wanted to ask them something else and opened to door. The silver Seeker stood staring and slack jawed at what he was seeing. The two stopped and actually _smirked_ at him. The leader frowned at the smirks. "I can't deal with this now. I really can't. You both have a lot of explaining to do. Just… let me find Barricade first." With that he slammed the door again, intent on finding Barricade.

* * *

Barricade was growing increasingly annoyed with Starscream's hovering, which only added to her irritation. Yeah, she knew he was just worried about her, and she appreciated it, really. But he was getting overly smothering. He was hounding her. She'd chased him off a few times and finally she'd had enough. When he entered the second time she scrambled him to the ground and managed to disable him enough that she could go – and go she did.

But not before grabbing Mikaela, Miles and Blacklight.

Everyone watched her head out, tripping Cyclonus as she collided with his legs to leave the base.

* * *

_So there you have it. The life at the Decepticon base with Barricade. Fun for the whole family!_

_And about Thundercracker... Can you guess? :D *grins devilishly then hides*_


	49. The Devil Returns

A/N: _Gonna have this part split up into three. The last three chapters of the story._

_So yeah. There's lots of hiding places for surprises and fun to crop up from! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

'_It is said that when a Sparkling is born from a femme's Spark, a Pulsar gives its raw energy and dies so that the Sparkling may live.' – English translation, Cybertronian Author Unknown_

_

* * *

_

Ratchet saw the femme from the corner of his optic enter the doors of the base is if it were her second home and watched her drive around a long moment before finally speaking, "Barricade, what are you doing here?"

"Looking," was the curt reply from the Mustang.

Confused, Ratchet wrinkled his nose, "Looking? Looking for what?"

"I'll let you know when I find it," Barricade's time was getting at hand. She knew it; she could feel it. She now knew what she was feeling back at Starscream's base when her programming was flashing warnings in her HUD about her Spark output and other various anomalies. The teens knew something was up since she was shaking uncontrollably. She abruptly booted them out of her interior with Blacklight.

She had decided to seek shelter away from the Decepticon base because there was too much chaos for one femme and two newborn Sparklings to handle. While she hunted for a nest, several times did she pass the medics' bay, each time slowing as she neared it, eyeing it. Suddenly she stopped and entered when neither was in there, finding it to be quite large, quiet and comfortable.

It was perfect for birthing grounds. The door slid shut behind her.

Needless to say, Ratchet and First Aid were chased out every time one of them tried to enter for a tool after that by a very territorial and peeved Barricade. She even threw things at them. The door slammed shut and she locked it from the inside when she'd finally had enough.

As she snooped and looked around, she found something very interesting. Without a second thought, she reached for it and chugged it. Hey, she was hungry.

* * *

Optimus furrowed his optics in question. "So you can't get her out?"

"Nope. We've tried." First Aid stated.

"She has apparently claimed it to give birth if my readings of her are anything to go by." Ratchet looked back towards his lab, "She's very close to delivery."

"Let her have it then, at least if something goes wrong she will be in the right area, and what's the worst that could happen? Perhaps this is the peace sign Starscream has been waving. There would be no greater honor between the Autobots and Decepticons."

"I doubt he can even get her out of there. She's giving birth there whether anyone likes it or not… honor be damned." Ratchet looked around.

* * *

"Barricade! You can't just Bogart the doc bot's work spot!" Sunstreaker called to the femme in the locked bay, "What if one of us are injured, you slagtard!"

"The hell I can't!" She yelled back, refusing to leave, "I hope you _die_ from injuries!"

"We can come and take you out if you refuse to leave!"

"Just try it. I dare you, Auto_snots_!" she challenged. "I will kill you so hard you're gonna die twice!"

Sunstreaker looked at Sideswipe and Sideswipe returned the look. That had to be one of the stranger things to come from her. Sideswipe turned to the door, "Get out of there Decepti_bitch_!"

"What colorful language from the younger generation," Wheeljack noted nonchalantly as he looked up from his seat in the rec room where the twins and Barricade were yelling back and forth.

"It's amazing what you learn off the internet on Earth," Prowl noted back as he read over his data pad. He knew Barricade better than all of them and knew better than to argue with her. The very fact she was giving birth made him want to leave the _planet_. But he stuck around.

Blacklight only watched with interest next to Mikaela from the sidelines. Of course, he wanted to know why Barricade was distressed and acting funny back home. But he knew better than to ask her or get into the way of the Autobot twins when they were on the rampage and yelling like that. He sat back near Mikaela and watched back and forth from the door to the twins, "She gonna be okay?" he glanced at Prowl then to the door Barricade was behind.

Mikaela looked up. She wanted to be there with Barricade through this, but was told it would be too dangerous. "She'll be just fine, 'Light. It's normal."

"What's happening to her?"

"She's getting ready to give birth; I know she told you about the Sparklings."

Suddenly Sunstreaker got up, followed by Sideswipe, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Prowl said casually to them.

"Well you aren't us!" They both called back in unison. It wasn't that they really cared that she was in there in the first place, but it gave them a reason to be trouble after finding out who she _really_ was. They both walked to the door and stood on either side of it, listening for where Barricade was in the room. When they pinpointed her, Sunstreaker put in his hacking code and the door opened.

An eerie whisper came from the inside, "…Eenie, meanie, miney… You!"

"You sure sheee…_it_!" Her flail came flying out of the room before Sideswipe could finish his sentence, instead it came out crooked.

"Oh slag!" Sunstreaker cried as they tried to duck, failing. They suddenly went into the wall across from the medical bay. Both twins stared in shock as the door slammed shut once again, wondering what exactly had transpired in those few seconds.

"Your first mistake was thinking about it!" A sudden growl called from behind the med bay doors, "And your second mistake was going through with it! Stay _OUT!_"

"And they said Starscream is not even Spark, but _Star_-Mated to that monster?" a voice floated through the rec room, recognized as Smokescreen.

"Ha, you should be happy you were on patrol when Starscream brought her here for a check."

"I heard." The diversionary deadpanned, "I'm glad I was."

"She… she _hit_ us!" Sunstreaker pointed accusingly at the door yelling towards where Ratchet had been sitting, "I declare a war!"

Said CMO only glanced up at them casually, "You were told to leave her alone," he then looked away as if nothing had happened, "War can be declared after the Sparklings are born."

The yellow twin then frowned, looking down at his now very damaged other hand.

"Haha! Owned!" Hot Rod paused his game to point at the twins, "By a femme!" he was young, yes, but even _he_ knew not to mess with a femme in labor. And did so doubly well, because of whom exactly it was that was in labor.

"Owww," Sideswipe cradled his now sore head, "You'd think he'd show some mercy being a medic and all,"

"Ratchet? Merciful? What planet are you from, again?" Ironhide snorted.

"I did warn you to leave her alone. Obviously you learned nothing of when she was brought in for her exam," Prowl remarked just as casually as before, "I could have told you how she would act. She is the epitome of cranky in a _good_ mood. Whatever made you think she would be peachy during Spark-Birthing?" he set the data-pad down and went for another. "I wouldn't know how she's feeling or anything; I'm only her_ older_ _brother_." He eyed the data pad and then set it down, going for a different one, "Nope, wouldn't know a damned thing about her."

"I dare you to try that again, Barri_cunt_!" Sideswipe turned from the most useless Prowl and glared at the door, tempting his brother to use his hacking codes once more, who was shaking his head viciously.

Lesson learned: Do _not_ mess with this femme while she's in labor! Maybe another time is best.

"Wow, now that's a new one. Ha! Barricunt… that should be her new designation!" Jetfire noted with a laugh as he glanced between the twins and the door.

"Get bent, Jetfire!" Barricade snarled from the door.

"Obviously they have never dealt with a femme in labor before," Optimus Prime noted as he also looked up, wondering how long this was going to go on in his base. Barricade was the last one he had expected to barge in, let alone steal the Medical Bay to deliver her Sparklings. He did offhandedly wonder where Starscream was in all of this. The mech had to know she was getting ready. "Call Hook, give him updated status." The leader then stopped, "And find out where Starscream is in all of this."

"Clearly they've never dealt with _Barricade_ in labor before," Sam commented from the sides, remembering the day he had come upon her at the warehouse, now knowing what it was he had come across.

After about two more hours of the ongoing bickering, "That's it… That's it, I can't take this anymore!" Ratchet walked from his seat and headed for the twins, "Both of you, leave Barricade alone!" he whacked them both upside their heads, effectively clanking their heads together in the process.

"I win!" Laughter roared from within the med bay.

Wheeljack looked up then back down to his data pad after watching Ratchet, "I win," he said softly, offering his hand for the upgraded fuel-converted-to-energon. Prowl passed it without looking away from what he was reading.

* * *

About 4 hours later, Starscream suddenly bolted into the base, set his pilot down and ran around a moment, looking around frantically. He finally locked his target towards where he sensed Barricade. Surprise was evident on the other's faces as they saw him, "Starscream, what happened? Where have you been?" Optimus asked.

The Seeker ignored the question and hit the door with his fists when he found it locked, "There you are! Let me in, 'Cade!"

"No! I came here to get _away_ from you! You're _up my aft_!" She hissed, "Jump off a cliff!"

"Hey, be polite! Besides, I can fly dim-wit!"

"You want me to be polite? How's this for polite… go-"

"Don't start with-!"

"-kill-" Started.

"'Cade!"

"-yourself!" she yelled.

Polite indeed, "I get enough shit from my Trine; I don't need it from you too!"

Between the pair's bickering, others were heard. "Are you sure they really _are_ Star-Mated?" came Trailbreaker's voice from behind Starscream.

"It's your fault I am in here to begin with, 'Screamer!" Barricade growled. There was a loud bang and Starscream jerked back when the door dented. Obviously she had thrown something at the door or hit it.

"A match blessed by Unicron himself," Hot Rod commented as he restarted his game with Bluestreak, not even taking his optics off of the large LCD screen in front of them.

Starscream gasped at Barricade's accusation, "You… you _wanted it_!"

"Yup," the Engineer replied to the Maroon bot in between the pair's backbiting.

"You seduced me," she pouted from behind the door.

"I would never!" Starscream huffed indignantly.

"Oh yeah... sure..." She said almost calmly but her calmness quickly did a flip as she suddenly barked, "Like any mech, you'd take advantage of a femme in her… her whatever it is!"

Maybe the softer approach would work. "Obviously you're distressed, let me in so we can get the birth over with, 'Cade."

"I rather let Soundwave probe my processors than allow you in here with me!"

Nope, charm was not winning this one. Starscream pointed vehemently at the closed door, "That can be arranged! Open the do-"

"-No!"

"As your Supreme Command-"

"Fuck you _and_ your rank! Get lost!"

Miles watched the two with an amused smirk, "Cats and dogs, I tell ya. Cats and fuckin' dogs. What it is to find true love, huh?"

"If that's love, I want nothing to do with it."

Starscream's claws grated on the metal of the door in frustration as he listened to the comments behind him as well as he dealt with Barricade, "just-let-me-in!" he demanded quickly so she couldn't cut him off again.

"Never!" came the curt reply from within the bay, "Shove it up your thrusters, 'Screamer! Leave me alone!"

"Barricade!" Starscream argued, trying to get the irate femme to let him in. At least he would be able to help her, he thought. His optics wandered over to the twins, and his voice went low into a whisper, "Sunstreaker?"

"What?" the yellow warrior barked, still holding his now sore head and hand where the flail had hit him.

"Can you break in?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course I can," Sunstreaker nodded, "Will I? You know what?" the twin suddenly growled, "…you are out of your slagging processors!" he pointed to the Seeker and then pointed to the door, "Whatever that creature is in there, I don't want to be anywhere _near_ it!"

Surely Barricade wasn't all that bad already, "I didn't ask you to go in, all you have to do is get the door to open,"

On second thought…

"What are you talking about out there?" Barricade's voice suddenly yelled through the door, causing Starscream to reel back in surprise. Was she sitting by the doors listening?

"Uh… nothing 'Cade!" he waved the yellow Lambo over to him, and pointed to the door keypad.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," Prowl warned, "Seriously Starscream, you might lose something,"

Starscream looked at Prowl knowing he was right but it was his job, no matter how bad she was going to be. Starscream knew he had to be with her, glancing at the door in anxiety. He turned to Sunstreaker before getting the twin to open the door.

What happened next was a surprise as a missile came flying out of the open door, hitting Starscream square in the abdomen, causing him to screech and fall from the force of the hit. The door slammed shut with a click as it locked once more, "What part of _no_ do you not fucking comprehend, Seeker?!" her voice carried.

Starscream turned quickly, pointing at the closed doors, "Alright… Who's bright idea was it to give her access to a_ missile launcher_?!" He idly hoped she didn't integrate it.

"She probably found it in there. It's Ratchet's place, Primus only knows what he has stashed in there," Hot Rod shrugged. He heard Ratchet growl and winced with a chuckle.

"Hey, Wheeljack's lab looks a lot worse. You never know what you can and cannot trust, 'cause either something comes crawling out at you with or_ without_ legs," When he got confused glances he shook his head, "you don't wanna know… or something explodes." Sunstreaker shrugged when Wheeljack frowned at him, "What? It's a nightmare,"

Wheeljack whined, glancing at the mech with a mock pout. Surely, his lab wasn't all_ that_ dangerous. He managed to live in there quite well. Besides, he knew where and what everything was. It wasn't his fault they didn't think to ask.

* * *

And another hour was followed by Barricade and Starscream yelling at each other from both sides of the door until none other than Ratchet came up to the door, stopping just short of Starscream who was still on his aft, "I can't work with you two yelling, shut up!" he yelled, getting through to both of them.

"He started it by sparking me," Barricade sulked.

"I don't care anymore, Barricade! I want it to _end_!" Ratchet stomped back to his spot and sat down, folding his arms.

"I win," Wheeljack smirked. Prowl once again handed him the upgraded Energon.

Starscream deflated as he walked from the door, "She is ten times the bitch when she's pregnant with twins than she was when she was carrying Blacklight," he muttered, "…and _that's_ saying something,"

"May you randomly fall out of the sky…" Barricade retorted bitterly.

* * *

Another hour passed and found a very nervous Starscream pacing in front of the door, knowing that his mate was in the first stages of birth by her increased whining. He knew he should be in there to comfort and help deliver the Sparklings, but she absolutely refused to allow it. What was wrong with that femme? He thought about breaking the door down but reconsidered. Then he thought about asking the twins to open the door again. He would slip in and hold her while whatever she used came flying out. The door could be shut _from the outside_ and he could do his job as mech creator whether she liked it or not.

Starscream looked at the door in thought. Of course, _anything_ was a lot easier said than done when it concerned this particular femme. He shook his head and turned.

"Sunstreaker," Starscream nodded towards said twin, who looked up with a roll of the optics that said clearly 'What _now_?'

"Open it, but stay back. As soon as I get in there, shut the door and lock it from out here."

"Why out here?"

"You've obviously never been around a femme during a spark-birth," He tilted his head and looked away, silently reminding himself that he hadn't either. He crouched beside one side of the door while the twins crouched on the other, as far away from the door as possible, ready for him to give the signal, "go,"

Everything after that was a blur. He nodded, Sunny opened the door, there was a bright light and then a flail flew out and Starscream ran in as it was yanked back in for another round. The door slammed shut and he disappeared with the flail.

Blacklight was staring, completely horrified.

Everyone else but Ratchet also stared in horror at the very violent display and sounds coming from in the medical bay, "I bet Spark-Birthing is so much fun with her." The CMO was actually _smirking_. "May you enjoy every second of it, Starscream." He muttered, remembering the Seeker bringing Barricade to him for her first check up. Sweet, sweet revenge, and he didn't have to do a thing.

"How can that _possibly_ be fun?!" Smokescreen yelled over the now crashing and such from the med bay as the two inside struggled, "She is the Unmaker itself reincarnated!"

"How do you think she got the name 'Hell on Wheels'?" Ratchet winced when something else banged loudly on the other side, "There goes my med bay," he sighed.

"That's being Star-Mated to 'Hell on Wheels' _and_ having her decide that someone's lab would make a nice nest for birthing," Bluestreak laughed.

"Yeah," came a dreamy random reply, "too bad she's taken,"

* * *

It was absolutely horrible for Starscream. While the others talked outside, he was being brutally attacked by a very pissed off and in pain Barricade. He wondered where she got the energy because she hadn't been this active at his base. Had she gotten her hands on racing fuel? He then spied a holder for Energon. The Energon was a little different in color. He recognized it, "STUPID MEDIC!" the Seeker cried angrily. He was gonna have words with said medic if and when he survived this.

* * *

Ratchet glanced toward the door at Starscream's comment. A few other optics fell on the door as well, "What you do this time, 'Ratch?" Ironhide asked archly.

"How am I supposed to know? I am not in there."

* * *

Barricade was relentless in attacking Starscream, getting a yelp or screech from him. Yelling at him and accusing him of things he was sure he didn't do. He didn't speak at first, only tried to dodge her attacks even going as far as trying to hover out of her way, but she threw things.

Big things.

Things that hurt – Really bad.

She had even managed to knock him _off_ of the ceiling when he had jumped up there to get out of the way! The Seeker wasn't exactly sure what he was gonna do now that he was in here. He was beginning to second think this whole strategy of helping her. He was randomly happy he wasn't there for Blacklight's birth.

He stared at Barricade in apprehension as she picked up something else. He snorted bitterly when she chucked a rather large piece of metal at him with all of her might. "You… are impossible."

Were all femmes this violent? Was this the _true_ reason Megatron wouldn't allow mating? Because he knew the Decepticon femmes were this violent and would kill his soldiers? It had to be. Perhaps he was smarter than he let on after all.

* * *

Systematically he ducked and leapt out of the way from her throwing something or was blindsided and hit, or he found himself pinned under a small yet very mean femme and had to push her off before she literally gutted him in her painful fury.

He decided this femme was _out of her mind_. If he could help it, he would make it a point to never get her sparked _ever again_. Saving the species just was _not _worth the trouble!

She was yelling at him to get out, growling or snarling at him constantly. Starscream meekly sighed as he tried to dodge her attacks. Nope, _never_ again. The species could wilt away and die for all he cared now.

He dealt with this for three more hours. When energy bolts starting coming from her more and changing colors he knew her Spark was preparing. Her chest started to part, the glow of her Spark peeking out was a constant as she moved around. She didn't seem to slow down at all, however. He heard her shriek and only wanted to go to her while she was in pain – but was rather afraid of losing a vital body part if he did so.

He knew if he could get close, he could assist! Didn't she know anything about Spark-Birthing? That's what he was even in here for, to help her with a successful delivery, not get attacked! What self-saving sanity was this madness to take her as his mate in the first place again? "If this is my life from now on, I want a fucking refund, Barricade!"

"How does it feel to want?" Barricade hissed as she prepared with something else.

He swore it was some sort of cruel cosmic joke by Primus or maybe Unicron.

His optics followed her exposed Spark as she paced, watching for her chamber to open, "Stubborn femme! Would you listen to me?"

Barricade stopped her pacing and glared at him. Again, something came flying at him as he turned, merely missing the side of the flail, "No! I told you to leave!"

Certainly, Unicron had cursed him. "I am here to help-"

"Help me what? Become sparked as soon as these are born?" She stood back against the wall, her hand reaching out for something to get a hold of. A laser precision tool would do nicely.

_CLANK_. Bang on. Starscream winced as she readied with something else, "Get lost, 'Screamer!"

Starscream growled and finally had enough and lunged at her, quickly subduing her and sitting on her abdomen to pin her to the ground with his weight. He had the protocols to help normal femmes. Of course, they struggled a little because Spark-Birthing surely wasn't a pleasant experience, but this went beyond any protocol that he knew about normal about femmes. He grabbed her arms and pinned her own feet with his legs, using his wings for balance, he held her under him, "Listen!" He never wanted to pin her and force her to be still. The light from her chest nearly illuminated his whole body.

Barricade glared up at Starscream, "Get off of me." She said evenly. Oh, if looks could kill.

"I came to help you-…"

"Off before you gain a new afterburner, 'Screamer, I swear…" She pulled and he tightened his grip.

"-but I can help ease your-"

"I said _off_!"

"-anxiety, which sometimes causes greater pain," he deflated with a sigh, realizing she wasn't listening.

"Off, off_, __**OFF**_!" Barricade pulled at how he held her, "How hard is it to understand a simple word! – even in your own native tongue!"

"Let me do my job!" He called between the sparks coming from her chest and her yelling, "It's supposed to be this way! Calm your grouchy aft down!" He shied his head back as her chest started to part more and her Spark became fully exposed to him, it helped when she arched her back from the pain. There, he could see that these little ones weren't waiting for her to calm down. His HUD automatically switched to birthing protocols. She cried out in pain, making him cringe, wanting to take her pain away.

He saw by his read outs that there was still a little bit of time to go before the Sparklings would emerge, and still he held her pinned as she writhed under him in pain, "You will deliver this way if you don't knock off this nonsense you hellacious femme!"

As soon as the pain subsided a little, she continued to curse him from Earth to Cybertron and back again, "Get off," again the femme squirmed, pulling at her arms to try to get out of the Seeker's grip.

Starscream held tighter. He was amazed at the strength this femme really had, "Stop it, you're being an asshole,"

"I would rather be an asshole than a whole ass like you. Now get the fuck off of me!"

"No," He said calmly, his optics gazed in wonder as he stared at her spark with renewed awe and interest, watching for the coming of the Sparklings. He could still hear her yelling at him, but his mind was on her Spark. His claws twitched as he let go of one of her arms and brought a hand up over her chest when she arched her back in pain as if to feel the Sparklings there. "Shh…" he whispered, "That's it, 'Cade, they're coming." He spoke so gently to her, as if she would break if he yelled.

"Get-" Another pain suddenly wracked her system causing her to tense under the Seeker's grip. She slowly stopped struggling, especially when he lifted her to him and held her close.

Fans kicked in to cool her chest as vents brought in extra air. Starscream kept a close eye on her, holding her when she would cry out in pain. For about an hour, she laid in his arms and he only lightly ran his hands down her, trying to soothe her through her struggles. He knew once the Energon started moving, she would have to be flipped or turned so that her internals didn't hurt the Sparklings. Barricade's Spark chamber opened and her Spark prepared for emergence and then delivery.

The mech smirked, knowing she was now ready, "Time for some Sparklings!" He knew it was a dig. He couldn't help himself.

"Shut up you obnoxious mech!"

* * *

_Yes, Ratchet, you're a cunning old brat...  
And you! Starscream! Couldn't help yourself, could ya... Just _had_ to make that one last comment, huh?_


	50. Surprises and All That Jazz

A/N:_ Second segment. Man I confuse myself. I'm so good at it too... Did you ever stop to think... and forget to start again? I do that often :D Go ADD! \o/_

_May you enjoy this next part and may you be able to follow it easily! :D_

* * *

Starscream purred to Barricade. "Calm, 'Cade, I'll help you through it, promise." His voice was gentle. Her Spark continued releasing its energy for the birth while Energon started building around the area.

It was then that Barricade wanted to go forward, but she found she could not, which alerted her that something wasn't right, "…'Screamer, do something!" her voice became frightened.

"Easy there, I am."

"No! Something's wrong!" she nearly screeched.

It was then that a massive bolt of energy arced from Barricade in an odd array, something Starscream was almost certain wasn't right. "No kidding," he said as he reeled back slightly to watch so he could figure out what was going on and hopefully fix it.

Starscream watched, completely puzzled as an arc grew in size. He looked, seeing if there was a trail to follow. Immediately his optics saw that it was drawn to two different areas of the bay along with all of the smaller arcs. "Okay… _that's_ definitely new," He watched as the large bolt traveled near Ratchet's desk on one side of the room, the other was near what appeared to be a pile of sheets off in the corner off to the side. He looked between them, seeing a circuit breaker not far off, hoping it didn't hit. He randomly decided he would thump the idiot that had put it there.

Watching the arcs, Barricade was horrified. Starscream could feel her fear so easily it was interfering with him, "I need you to calm down, 'Cade. I'm right here." His voice was soothing to a point. She could feel the weirdest thing in her Spark, which still frightened her. It was different from anything she had felt previously. She looked up when Starscream gasped. The bolt arched from her, hitting Starscream through his closed off torso and into his Spark.

Starscream twitched when a strange feeling went through his Spark, thoroughly annoyed with the situation. The bolts weren't enough for him to stop helping, but it was enough to strain his systems. He knew this wasn't supposed to happen either. Emergencies flashed through Starscream's mind but he was too busy with making sure Barricade was all right so he did not see what they said.

The mech quickly glanced down to make sure the birth was coming along and that the bolt didn't harm any of them. The Seeker held to her, surprised by the amounts of energy that was going around them both. Barricade arched, feeling the first Sparkling separating from her.

Starscream was getting shocked and zapped down his body from residual bolts. He went to pull her up as he saw the telltale sign of the Sparkling, "Come on," he said gently, but her body seemed stiff for some reason, so he turned her in a way that he still had his hands free in case something happened, using his legs to support her so he could assist the first Sparkling. Energon that spattered from Barricade ran down him as he worked to help her.

The two arcs went over the beings almost as if her body was a link, dancing as they zapped and caused various items to overload and explode around them. The pile of sheets began shaking and flailing as the energy struck it repeatedly. Starscream hadn't completely noticed, his attention still on Barricade.

* * *

Outside everyone was wondering what was going on behind those doors. They saw lights come from the creases, and heard things exploding. Ratchet was jaw-slack as he stared at the door to his poor medical bay. Surely, the birth shouldn't cause _explosions_. He gave a worried glance toward First Aid, who was also hearing the explosions.

"What's going on in there?" Prowl asked with worry.

"Think we should find out?" First Aid quickly asked, concerned.

"If he needs help, he'll call." Ratchet replied. He had been monitoring what he could. So far, the energy present was a little much, but not dangerous in any way.

* * *

Starscream saw danger as the first Sparkling split from the femme and he reached down, putting his hand under it. Between his fingers, tendrils of pulsing light went between Barricade and the new Spark. No matter the lightning that went over his hand, he protected it from whatever was happening around it as it formed – using his hand as a conductor. He felt Barricade grab his shoulder and squeeze. As much as it hurt and he whined, he did not stop from helping the Sparkling, however he was really wishing Barricade would let him go.

Never was the mech supposed to even reach into the femme to help with the actual splitting and formation but he had no other option, hoping that nothing went wrong with the birth because of his choice. Under normal circumstances, not being a medic, he wasn't supposed to touch the chest of the femme as she expelled the Sparkling, but needless to say, these were _not_ normal circumstances and she was by no means a normal femme – at least that what he believed.

With monitoring going full blast, he had to admit that this was nothing like recorded history in birthing. He was doing this on a whim from what he knew about it and his scientist side. Sure, he could have called one of the medics, but he figured he could do this himself, the energy was not harming anything. Maybe twins were born this way.

At this point, the femme should have been chest to the ground, so that not only would she not harm herself from the Energon, the Sparkling could drop to the ground, or in this case, his hand. If they were to fall back into the 'mother', her system could destroy it immediately, because it could fall right into her inner workings. There was no way of moving Barricade so Starscream had to catch the Sparkling as it detached.

The readings on his HUD began reading oddly and something started to draw Barricade's energy as the first Sparkling finished forming and drew away. Starscream used his hand under it when it began pulling alloy from her; the mercury like substance gravitated to it and hardened as it formed. He instinctively chirped, calling the Sparkling to him and away from imminent danger.

His optics quickly went to where one arc was and then to the other, trying to assess what was happening then back to the Sparkling that was forming. The little black pod formed rather quickly and was so very tiny, being maybe around the size of Frenzy. He felt the energy from her spark dance over his claws as the first one broke free, landing in his hand with a spatter of Energon. He lifted it from her and took a moment to look in awe at the critter. Holding the very life he helped to create was inspiring to say the least. He must have been doing something right. He looked down at Barricade in thought… then again…

He quickly warmed his system where the Sparklings were to go, placed it in a hold to protect it before it even had a chance to unfold so he could deliver the other one. Suddenly the arc vanished. He was relieved that the arc was gone and had been muttering to himself, trying to figure out what it was when something else he hadn't expected occurred. Since twins were so uncommon, Starscream had no idea what was going on when Barricade's optics flickered and her Spark went back into its chamber for no apparent reason. Her body went limp, but she was still conscious.

Her body shut down slowly as her system recharged for the second birth. She was well aware that something had most of her system offline, but she didn't have the oomph to panic about it. Besides, 'Screamer was right here with her. She looked around then up at Starscream and gave him a goofy, very happy smile. He actually cringed, "Ew," That smile made him wonder if she was actually okay. She _never_ smiled like that. Talk about _creepy_.

About 1/2 an hour of a power down to recharge, Barricade's systems booted back up and prepared to birth the second one, "It's coming, 'Screamer!" Barricade warned as she felt the pressure again and her spark chamber opened, this time faster than before. She arched back from the pain and flailed her arms as a yell emitted from her when her body prepared to repeat the process.

Barricade's arms came down hard, reaching out and scraping on him or the ground and Starscream moved her, pulling her to her knees, more Energon coating the Seeker. He continued to urge her forward, getting her there quickly, watching as the Sparkling began to tether. "There ya go, 'Cade. Easy, we're almost done," he said gently. Starscream use one arm to caress her back and soother her as he used his other free hand to catch the next Sparkling.

About half an hour of excruciating pain and panting vents, the second Sparkling dropped, landing in his hand with a splash of Energon. He lightly curled his fingers around it and took the little one close to him, allowing Barricade to drop to the ground, in which she did, her body keeling over to the side as her systems went into recharge and her alloy began repairing. He had expected this as he put the second Sparkling in its hold.

In the time it was taking Barricade to recharge, Starscream soothed the twins as he waited for her to online again. His optics watched her Spark chamber as he idly realized she should have closed up. Her spark had done its job.

He was perfectly content to take care of her and the Sparklings right here right now while her alloy rebuilt some. He would need to give the twins back to her so they could connect to her and get their first Energon feeding, so now he waited for her to reboot. However, she wouldn't in the proper time allotted. She remained offline and her chest would not close, which was a cause for alarm.

* * *

Through all of the confusion, Starscream stopped and blinked at a sudden sound. His alarm was instantly no longer on her when he heard something move where the sheets were, "_What_… the hell… just happened?!" A sudden deep voice called. It started to move more and struggled with sheets that were placed over it.

Starscream pinpointed it and instantly went on attack mode as he set the femme down and stood. His weapons coming online immediately, he stepped over Barricade, preparing to fight off anyone who got near either of them right now at such a delicate time. He had no idea there was anyone else in the room, "Whoever you are…" he called dangerously, standing protectively over Barricade, "come out weapons offline or prepare to face me, and right now, I am so not in the mood to be fucked with,"

"Where am I?" The being struggled under the sheets more, trying to find a way out of the mess, "What's goin' on?"

"Who are you?" The Seeker kept his optics trained on the sheets and his sensors on Barricade, watching for any sign of change.

* * *

"You think it's over?" Prowl asked, leaning to where he thought he heard voices. He leaned closer. For sure, he heard something, "They're talking, I think."

"Who's he talking to? Barricade?"

The mech continued to lean, listening for different voices. He paused a long moment, "Actually, no. He's talking to someone else?" he stated in question. To his knowledge, no one else was in there.

* * *

The being under the sheets stopped after hearing the Seeker's voice, "Dude, who are ya? Ya sound a lot like that annoyin' Second in Command, Starscream,"

"Either you tell me who are or you are going to be wearing a forever Null Ray up your aft! I will shove it there myself!"

Wait a damned minute… Null Ray? That _was_ Starscream! "Hey, calm it down, okay? Chill. It's me, Jazz." The smaller mech figured Starscream wasn't going to kill him, or he would have already – instead he was warning the small 'Bot off. How odd.

Starscream only stared as he now recognized the voice. Perhaps it was one of the Decepticons playing a stupid joke at a _very bad time_. Jazz was as dead as a doornail, "I warn you, I will fire on you, whoever you are,"

"It's me, Jazzman, ya know… Optimus Prime's 1st Lieutenant, don' fire!" Hands flew up and he pulled the sheets from over his head to uncover himself quickly so Starscream could see, "I don' want a fight! I wanna know what's going on!"

Starscream stopped with a confused expression, lowering his weapon as he stared at the Autobot. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I sure as pit don' _feel _dead," Jazz said in thought as he looked down at himself. He didn't look dead either.

"You… you were lying on that berth, no spark, gone, a pile of metal!" Starscream said with bewilderment.

"Nice way to put it there, 'Screamer," the Lieutenant muttered sourly.

Starscream shook his head and sub-spaced his weapons. The young mech stepped back beside Barricade, taking precedence in caring for her than who was in the room with them, "Megatron killed you." He muttered. "There's no way you could have survived being torn in half."

"Well, I ain'…" Jazz stopped, looked down at himself as he registered the torn in half thing. "You say torn in half?"

Starscream, annoyed that he couldn't figure any of this out and that his mate hadn't come around growled, "Yes. Torn in half… Ripped in two…" his voice took on a hiss, "Split. Down. The middle… However you want to take it, pick one and shut up!"

Jazz stared at Starscream. "Snappy…" he muttered. He paused, realizing that the 'Con was nearly covered in drying Energon. He tilted his head and watched Starscream move, watching in curiosity. Leaning forward, he stared at what was in front of him, another Decepticon was lying there, "Whoa, maybe I am dead. Is that Barricade?" He was still wondering what two 'Cons were doing in what appeared to be Ratchet's medical bay – or what was left of it.

Starscream ignored the Autobot and lifted the offline femme into his arms, cradling her as he monitored her Spark, "Come on… work with me here, 'Cade."

Jazz saw the strange behavior and cocked his head, "He dyin' or somethin'?"

"Or something," The Seeker held her close, trying to coax her back online, worry filled his voice, "her Sparklings need her to feed, and her chest won't close. I think I need Ratchet." He would give her a few more minutes.

Jazz sat unmoving at the news, looking from the femme back to Starscream, then back again. It hadn't even registered in his mind with all of the Energon about. He did not just call Barricade a femme did he? Wait, did he say _Sparkling_s? "Huh?"

"She just gave birth, you idiot," Starscream glared at Jazz as he moved, his hands holding the femme ever so gently, "Surely _you_ would know a birth when you see one,"

Jazz thought a moment as he took in the situation. The Energon, the ruins, the flames and such and came to his own conclusion, "Looks more like one o' 'Jack's inventions exploded if ya ask me."

Just then, Starscream groaned and got up and grabbed Jazz by the arm, unable to deal with him at the time. He held him out as he knocked on the door. Everyone thinking all was good in the life of birthing, opened the door from the outside. What they had not expected was a supposedly very dead silver mech to be shoved out, "You're not helping!" the door slammed shut with a click, locking from the inside.

No one knew what to say or do who were outside of the med bay. They just _stared _at the silver mech before them.

Jazz stared back at them all, confused about _everything_, "…What'd I do?"

"Well…" Wheeljack put his hands on his hips, "that answers who he was talking to, at least."

* * *

The stares were broken by a yell from the medical bay, "RATCHET!" Starscream hovered over Barricade as bolts suddenly started from her _again_. He had no idea what to do now and began to panic.

Inside the med bay, something strange was taking place. Ratchet had gotten to the doors and opened them with his own access code and ran in, Wheeljack was hot on his heels as the doors slammed shut and locked them behind them. When they got close, they heard Barricade scream. The cry was one of confusion and fear, "It… it feels like… like there's _another_!"

This was not supposed to happen. Not at all. Starscream was frantic, he flinched when Barricade made that strange announcement, "Another? Another what, 'Cade?" He looked to Ratchet in worry, "What's going on?"

Ratchet stared a long moment, taking readings of the femme.

Her voice was strained from pain as her Spark started throwing energy as it prepared to deliver again. The femme's back arched up from the pain, _"Another… Sparkling!"_ She began panting as she drew in air to cool her systems off. Ratchet frowned as he assessed the femme. Her Spark was doing all right, but the strangest readings came from her.

Again the femme screamed, making Starscream wince just hearing his mate cry out like that. He saw the smoke, but his protocols told him she was still good to go with whatever was going on.

"What is happening, why is she saying there's another?" Starscream asked the Medic a second time. He frowned when he noticed Wheeljack as well, but the Engineer had saved Blacklight's life, thus earning Starscream's respect.

Ratchet couldn't believe what his scans had told him as he instantly knelt down next to Starscream and took Barricade by the shoulder mount from underneath, prepared to assist her to get into position, "Are you sure she delivered her twins?" he asked.

Starscream gave an uncertain frown. What kind of question was that? "Of course I am sure, you idiot, I was here!"

"Then listen and listen well, Starscream, she_ is_ birthing again,"

"Uh… I… Ah…" Starscream muttered stupidly as he glanced down at the femme, "Yeah, okay. Whatever." Being at a complete loss for words, surely nothing would surprise him anymore. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Ratchet went to reply but was cut off by Barricade, "It's coming!" She arched from the pain, her arms flailed, frantically finding a way move herself. Wheeljack got knocked back as she reached for grip, instantly bringing herself to her hands and knees once again and she panted heavily. She just knew what she was doing, not paying attention to her surroundings or her HUD.

Her systems were screaming an overheat and threatened Stasis Lock as Energon flowed freely down her body, another cry of pain emitted from her as her Spark began to emerge painfully from its chamber for a _third_ time. Immediately Scientist, Engineer and Medic saw the Sparkling separate from her and tether from her. Ratchet instantly leaned up to look at Starscream and Wheeljack in question, then glanced at Starscream and the Sparkling, "There it is, Starscream," he pointed.

Starscream shook his head from his stupor, "You've _got _to be shitting me," he reached under her and leaned down. Sure enough, there it was. Starscream was speechless and stunned as he stared, watching with interest.

The Sparkling formed slowly, its little body taking on the strangest colors. If Starscream had looked away, he may not have even seen it. He heard Barricade squeak in pain, but his attention was on the emerging Sparkling. The Seeker looked away a quick second as he cocked his head and looked at each of the other mechs present then back when the Sparkling dropped away from Barricade and into his hand. The femme, having spent all of her energy, as they thought, instantly went offline again, her body dropping right into the Energon below her as soon as she registered that the Sparkling had been taken away. Starscream watched, momentarily hoping it was the _last_ surprise Sparkling.

"This isn't normal," Wheeljack stated as he watched, prepared to assist if he needed to.

"Gee, what was your first clue of 'not normal', 'Jack?" Starscream lifted the Sparkling to his optics, getting a better look while he spoke, "The fact Jazz is alive and walking around outside, or the fact that she delivered a _completely_ _unexpected_ _Sparkling_!" he snapped.

He made sure it was fine before putting it in his hold. Suddenly what could only be described as a 'chill' went from his Spark and down his body, making him shudder. He stopped when the rush went over him again, trying to figure it out. Instantly he looked to Barricade, who was starting to twitch erratically.

Starscream's optics went wide and instant panic set over him as he felt horrible, horrible dread unlike ever before. "No…" he whispered in disbelief. If he could have paled, he would have been whiter than white, "_BARRICADE! NO!_" He dove for her, realizing in that very moment, that she was dying.

* * *

_***gasp*** Another Sparkling!  
***double gasp* **Yes, it's JAZZ!!! I love Jazz!_  
_Bet none of ya saw that one coming ;)_

_One more chapter left :D (And one more surprise to go ;))  
Think a sequel should be in order? There's a poll on my profile page :D_


	51. Cause and Effect

A/N: _And here we have it. The last chapter of Barricade Surprise. I certainly hope everyone has enjoyed this story. I know i had a ball writing it. Thank you to all the reviewers and helpers I had along the way (And trust me, I had lots of help, couldn't have done it without you all!)_

_So... enjoy!_

* * *

Everyone outside of the med bay instantly stilled. The humans present didn't even breathe when they heard Starscream cry for Barricade. All of them stared at the medical bay doors in not only curiousness, but horror.

* * *

Ratchet saw the twitch and immediately checked Barricade over again. Immediately she registered a failing Spark pulse and other anomalies. He quickly rolled her and opened her up, pushing Starscream away from where he had been hovering to give him room to work. His intakes hitched, "Get me water, 'Jack, _hurry_! She's on slagging _fire_!"

Starscream was horror-struck. This couldn't be happening… just... no… he hadn't come all this way for her to die on him now. There was just no way Primus or even Unicron couldn't possibly be that cruel to him.

* * *

Ratchet reached under the femme's armor and flicked the auto release as he turned her. Flipping her torso back open, his medical scanners immediately picked up her very dim and dying light. "Her reactor is overheating, it's taking her converters," Wheeljack handed Ratchet the requested water and he dumped it over where it was burning, listening to her sizzle and hiss. "Get me a laser stabilizer." Ratchet found that Barricade's Spark chamber and other nearby systems had gone beyond safe levels. There were scorch marks on her core mixers as well, one of which was keeping her Spark level and cool. He knew the signs immediately. There were singe marks along the edges of her Spark, which was sadly giving up.

"Stubborn femme. You won't die today. Not on my watch." Ratchet muttered, Wheeljack coming in closer to see for himself with the tool, readouts on his HUD telling him what had happened. He wrinkled his nose. This wasn't good.

Starscream had crawled back to her; a strong feeling he could not define came over him. He looked worriedly down on her and getting his own readings from her Spark. "Save her…" he whispered, "Save her, Ratchet!" He then nearly yelled with fear. He didn't want to interrupt, but he also wanted to help in some way.

"What in the Pit do you think I'm doing?" Ratchet looked around quickly. Her dim Spark started to pulse less and less as he searched his mind for an answer. He couldn't use his own Spark and work on her, and the med lab was completely destroyed. There wasn't a functioning machine that he needed right now. Ratchet looked up toward the Seeker, knowing immediately how to sustain her; they were Star-Mates, "She needs your Spark!"

"What?" Starscream asked stupidly.

The CMO, frustrated and scared of losing Barricade, yelled at Starscream in desperation, "Your Spark, for the love of – _your Spark_! She needs your Spark, Starscream; give her your slagging Spark _now_!"

Confused by the medic's demands, Starscream backed away, "What do you mean 'she needs my Spark'? I can't just _hand_ it to her!"

Ratchet continued to fiddle and fix things, mumbling. "Open your chamber and merge her, you dolt, she's going to die if you don't! Listen to me!"

Trusting in the medic, he moved into a position out of Ratchet's way. "Alright," Starscream muttered, his chest parted and his chamber opened. The Seeker leaned slightly, so he was still out of Ratchet's way. His Spark instantly went out for Barricade's. The jar of separation and power loss made Starscream falter and he yelped in pain when they collided. He felt her draining on his own systems but it wasn't enough to hurt either of them. "Why… am I doing this?" he asked, flinching at the pain and energy that went between him and his mate, "She's going to eviscerate my Spark if she ends up expectant again! And I'm gonna eviscerate _you_ if it harms my Sparklings!"

"Oh, calm yourself, it's far too soon," Ratchet grumbled as he reached down into the femme's chest, "And, no, it won't hurt your Sparklings."

"You don't know her luck and you haven't seen her mad _yet_ Medic!" Starscream snarled before another pain jolted through him, causing him to shudder. He moved back slightly, hissing in as his body threatened to collapse from the various system overloads and failures.

The medic's fingers work meticulously over the femme, "I have seen her mad, you forget you brought her to _me_ for her first exam?" He watched Starscream move so it would be easier for him to work, "Keep her with you. You can sustain her until I am done."

Starscream lifted his head and shut his optics from the surges, dealing with it if only for her, "Hurry it up doc, I don't know how much longer I can… do this,"

"You're fine." Wheeljack muttered, leaning in to help where Ratchet needed. "Her Spark chamber was damaged."

After another few minutes, the Seeker flinched. "Primus this hurts." Starscream said in exasperation, "How much longer?"

Wheeljack leaned down, offering his assistance to Ratchet as he worked on Barricade, "Would you shut up already and let him work?"

"You're a jerk. I don't like you." Starscream squeezed his optics closed as his head went up, dealing with the now becoming excruciating pain. "Remind me to shoot you when we are done." He hoped that the Sparklings were going to be all right through all of this.

Ratchet continued to work as he used Starscream's Spark as an energy source for Barricade's. His optics darted as his fingers systematically changed to suit his needs while he went along repairing where everything wrong. It was mostly around her chamber, having exerted too much energy. He wasn't surprised at the findings.

Starscream could feel the femme's life-beat within his own. Softly he tried to comfort her through the merge as Ratchet worked. He winced a time or two as backlashes snapped him as he kept her afloat, "Yo, this is… _NOT_… the most com… -fortable thing in the… world here,"

Wheeljack, annoyed at the Seeker's bitching finally got tired of hearing it. "Shut up before I shut up your vocal processors. Quit your complaining. No one ever said birthing triplets was painless or not dangerous. In fact, I have never heard of triplets before. Deal with it."

"Hey… no one was expecting… the extra one!" Starscream growled to the Engineer, "Where… did it come from?"

"How in the Pit am I supposed to know?" Wheeljack threw up a hand, just as confused, "It's not like femmes randomly popped out extra Sparklings before!"

"You wouldn't know anyway… you're a damned Engineer, what am I asking you for?" Starscream muttered, then leaned to Ratchet slightly with suspicious side glances, wincing, "Where did it… come from Medic?"

Ratchet, finishing up around the femme's Spark chamber, glanced at Starscream quickly, "Does it look like I know?"

"And you… you call yourself a medic! You're supposed to know everything… about birthing!" Starscream hissed.

"You studied under Perceptor! You're supposed to know everything about… everything!" Ratchet paused looking for something else to say, and when nothing came to mind, he finished with, "…Period!"

Starscream went to retort and found nothing to top what Ratchet had said, because the damned 'Bot was right, "Touché, medic,"

Ratchet muttered a few words as he continued on Barricade. Starscream winced again as he felt another backlash. He then felt her Spark becoming stronger, "Here she comes," he said gently. He looked down at her as her optics began to brighten while her Spark began separating from him.

What he hadn't expected was for her to instantly reach up and fling him off her with her arms, causing a surge from hell to hit him from the sudden Spark separation, sending him back on his aft and against the wall. "You are such a pervert!" the femme suddenly snapped. Apparently, she didn't feel that, "Can't even wait until I am done _birthing_! What is wrong with you!"

How could she _not_ feel that? "Owww," The Seeker groaned as he put his hand over his exposed chamber while it closed. "No sense, no feeling, I swear it."

Ratchet reeled back in surprise, while Wheeljack fumbled, landing on his aft. They both just stared at the femme as she hissed at Starscream, who was trying to scramble further along the wall away from her in fear… wait, _fear_? Was he actually _afraid_ of her? Now _that_ was laughable. The Great Decepticon Supreme Commander himself, afraid of a femme. Ha! They both smirked as they listened to the Seeker defend himself.

"What do you mean, 'pervert'? You were _dying_!" He got his footing and leaned forward, glaring at Barricade, "You sure are an unappreciative femme,"

"I bet I was dying," the femme muttered dryly, however the hint of amusement wasn't unheard.

"I think you forget you gave birth to an _extra_ Sparkling and your Spark was apparently not ready for it or had the proper outage to support it and you blew vital circuits birthing it, hello?"

She certainly knew what was going on, she felt every second of it, and so shall he, "Uh huh, sure… Right,"

"Barricade, it was the only way to save you!"

"Whatever…" the femme shrugged.

Ratchet moved to a kneeling position, "Suffice it to say she will be fine," he muttered then stood, "Where are the Sparklings?"

Starscream looked up and made his way fully to his feet, still looking at Barricade; certainly, this femme was anything _but_ fine. There was something _wrong_ with her since the day she had been born.

"Yes, where are they?" Barricade hadn't known Starscream was supposed to take them, keep them warm and protect them as they unfolded, since Blacklight didn't have him there in the first place.

"I have them," Starscream went to the medic, watching Barricade warily. She was apparently still out of it a little and he believed she needed to calm down before he would allow her near them. He stopped before he got to Ratchet, looking down at his chest in surprise.

"What? What is it?" of course, worried glances went to the Seeker.

Starscream's vents opened to allow excess warm air to escape in a gust, "I… I feel them. I can feel the last one unfolding," In all of the excitement, he hadn't felt the other two.

Barricade looked over at him, watching his expression. He went from determined to awestruck. She chose not to comment, still getting up.

"Okay, let me check them," Ratchet ordered.

Barricade moved between Ratchet and Starscream defiantly, though she still felt dazed, she wanted to see them first and had the urge to feed them, something she hadn't recognized before with Blacklight. It was evident when she began leaking extra Energon, "I want to see them. They need to feed."

Ratchet backed away when he realized what was going on. Two creators with their newborn offspring. He and Wheeljack would wait until the two were done. They both smiled at the sight of the two.

Starscream turned to Barricade and the first hold opened, revealing a small black Sparkling. Barricade reached for it and pulled it from Starscream so they both could get a look at it. Starscream recognized it was a little Seeker and it too had a chevron. Both Barricade and Starscream had gone into some kinda of chirping and beeping fest while they looked at it. He lightly handed it to Barricade. It chirped back and squirmed weakly while Barricade lightly trailed her fingers down its chest, getting it to open for her and she peeked. Sure enough, it was a little mech. A hold opened, ready for the Sparkling to connect to her. It clicked and reached for her chest and she moved her hand slowly, careful not to hurt him and closed it up behind him. She immediately sent heat towards him to keep him warm as he began siphoning from her, "This little mech is fine and healthy," she suddenly stated.

Ratchet only nodded to himself, having already run scans over it.

Starscream opened his second hold, revealing a little copper and silver Sparkling. The infant clicked at Barricade and blinked at her before fumbling into her hand. She took the little one with such finesse it seemed impossible and again ran her fingers over its torso. Barricade smirked when she saw it was a little femme. Starscream only watched with a grin as Barricade set his little femme in the other hold.

Ratchet and Wheeljack both approached when Starscream opened his third hold, curious. The Sparkling scrabbled out and into his hand. Suddenly everyone's optics were on it. It was white with lines of blue and red going down its new form. Starscream's optics narrowed when he saw it had the strangest markings all down its legs and arms that were bronze in color, its back also had the runic markings.

"What are those markings?" Wheeljack asked, leaning closer for a better look.

"They look … like Allspark runes." Starscream said gently as his optics furrowed slightly. "But that… that's impossible."

The Sparkling clicked to Barricade while the mechs spoke between themselves. Both Barricade and the Sparkling tuned them out while she looked it over. This one was different and she wanted to make sure it was healthy.

Engineer, Scientist and Medic were stumped. "Allspark? How is that –" Ratchet's words stopped when his optics went to his demolished desk, "The shard…"

"What? What do you mean?" Starscream followed his line of sight, wondering what he was speaking of.

"The Allspark shard!" the CMO announced, moving quickly to the desk, he looked over the mess and to where the drawer was bent and black, lying there empty. There was no shard. Quickly he picked things up around where it may have fallen. "Where is it?"

"It was supposed to be in there, you don't even let Optimus see it!" Wheeljack headed to the same spot to look through the mess.

"It's gone, Wheeljack!" Ratchet kept looking, "I can't find it anywhere."

Wheeljack flicked a piece of shrapnel to the side. "Well it would possibly explain Jazz' sudden and unexpected surprise," he suddenly stated with a chuckle.

"Wait." Starscream stated, getting the 'Bots' attention, "You men to tell me that an Allspark shard you had that I had no idea about, first of all, is gone?"

"Gone,"

"Then where did it go?" The Seeker asked dubiously, "Allsparks don't just up and disappear you know!" He was really hoping they had an answer for this, because he wasn't sure he liked where it was going.

While everyone else tried to figure out that part, Barricade was busy with her infant. She ran her fingers over the little one's chest while she clicked at it. It grabbed for her fingers, playing with them. Barricade gave a rare smile… It was another femme.

Everyone who had been bickering before turned and looked down at the little Sparkling as she started reaching for Barricade's holds. Barricade complied, letting her into her last hold next to the other two, then looked up at the others, having not heard them, "What?"

"You don't think…" Ratchet watched the hold close, his mind going a mile a minute.

The Engineer followed Ratchet's chain of thought. "Impossible! The Allspark was a cube! As far as I know it couldn't do what you're thinking," Wheeljack didn't divert his optics either. "Could it?"

Starscream followed their looks. They had to go there, didn't they?

Annoyed, the femme scowled at the staring mechs, "What are all of you babbling about? And why are you staring at me?"

There was a long silence. Starscream looked to the medic, who looked to the engineer. Starscream shrugged, Wheeljack shrugged, leaving it up to the medic to tell her. "That Sparkling… It's possible that it was conceived with both of your Sparks and the Allspark," Ratchet suddenly stated.

It took a moment for the femme to register what they had said. Her optics then narrowed at them angrily. "WHAT?!" Barricade growled, "What is _wrong_ with you three? You're supposed to be _intelligent_! That's impossible! The Allspark was destroyed!"

Ratchet nodded, "As far as you knew. Optimus had a shard that was left."

"Gee… wise one, what do you suppose the chances of _that_ happening?" Barricade muttered bitterly, "I hate this planet."

"Well at least it couldn't possibly get any weirder,"

"Oh really?" Barricade glared, "Weirder? I'll give you weird… Let's start off with something like the supposed _astronomical _chances of running into my Star-Mate?" Starscream knew the truth to that one… he wasn't gonna tell her right now. He'd let her rant. "Or, how's this one…? I ended up with _triplets_ instead of already rare twins!"

"You forgot about Jazz." Starscream mumbled.

'_Jazz?'_ She didn't hear that did she? "What about Jazz?" Barricade asked with a suspicious tone.

"Jazz is walking around outside."

Barricade only grunted. She didn't want to know how right now, but she did know that Ratchet wanted the unexpected infant from the look he was giving. The femme considered the idea of allowing the medic to examine the white one then snorted, "And before you even ask, no! You can't study her!"

"I am a medic," Ratchet instantly tried to argue.

"You're an Autobot." The femme nodded.

"He has wrenches." Wheeljack suddenly stated.

"Don't care. I'm a Decepticon. We are supposed to hate each other."

"Oh, right." Wheeljack said in afterthought.

"That means no touching my Sparklings unless I say!"

"But she might have other abnormalities and should have a fu-"

"You know what?" Barricade cut him off, getting a glare from the medic. She ignored the glare, daring to challenge him. "I think I have had enough abnormalities and surprises since I arrived on this damned mud ball," She gave a pointed look to Starscream before looking back to the medic, "I think I can handle one more, thank you,"

"But-"

"But nothing," Barricade put up her hand, "Decepticon femme with Sparklings… I may end up _killing them_ if I feel you're a threat for Primus' sake." she said in mock, remembering what Mikaela had told her, "I suddenly feel a horrible threat upon me; away with you all before I maim them!" She shooed them all out the door including Starscream.

Ratchet looked to Starscream who looked back and shrugged when they stepped out. "What?" the Seeker suddenly barked, "I ain't gonna argue with her, be my guest!" He looked back at Barricade, who looked completely exhausted, but she needed a moment to gather herself. He would check on her in a moment.

The doors slammed shut behind them.

* * *

"Tell your medic that when the next moment arrives, I want you fixed, 'Screamer!" the femme's voice suddenly came from the shut doors.

"But… he isn't…" First Aid peeked at the ones who were still standing there. Starscream was still covered in dried Energon perhaps he was in fact injured in some way by all of the sounds from the bay earlier, "…is he damaged?" the medic asked, looking to Ratchet.

"I don't mean _that_ kind of fixed!" Barricade yelled, having heard him.

Jazz snickered. In fact, most of the base snickered. Even Optimus. Mikaela, Miles and Sam, who all stood staring at Jazz before, all got the interpretation and nearly fell laughing, making everyone else laugh save for one. He was only growling at them.

"Never a dull moment, I tell you what…" the Seeker muttered to himself. Life just did not get any weirder than this. Just when he was starting to figure things out, along came Soundwave's announcement. And if that wasn't enough, there was Thundercracker and Skywarp's… issue. At least he now realized the similarities in the blue Seeker and Barricade. TC had a lot of explaining to do… still.

…Then, Jazz comes back to life. He still wanted to know how that one occurred. But the one that really topped it was the unexpected Sparkling. From the day they had conceived, there were only two. Always two. Where had the third one come from? That was probably the million-dollar question, which would probably be too complicated to explain.

* * *

Inside of the medical bay, Barricade was finally starting to relax, the last of her energy nearly spent. She really didn't know what was going on anymore, nor did she care at this particular time. All she did know and care about is that she had three new Sparklings and she was _tired_. She propped against a nearby wall looking across the disaster in front of her. Pushing things away from her, she gave herself more room to move. Even though her systems were warning her of low energy, the femme didn't want to recharge yet. Instead, she wanted to hold her Sparklings.

She knew they were still awake. At least one of them was.

She reached into her hold and withdrew the little mech first. She looked him up and down as he fumbled around in her hand tiredly. "You look just like 'Screamer. I feel for you." The Sparkling chirped at her as she set him down on her leg. "Radar," She stated, deciding the little mech's name.

Next was Radar's _actual_ twin. The coppery and chrome color was unexpected in the little femme, but she was cute. She didn't look as much like a Seeker, but that didn't matter. Blacklight didn't either. "You will be called Sonar." She stated. She set her next to her brother who had climbed his way feebly up Barricade's abdomen.

Barricade reached in gently, plucking the last squirming Sparkling from its hold and she held her up to look at her. The Sparkling moved around slowly in the femme's hand. Barricade took another look at her little body. The runes and other colors were interesting, but she would figure it out later. "Typhoon. That's your designation."

She glared at the door, just as she heard them opening. A low growl in warning emitted from her. She stopped as soon as she saw it was Miles, Mikaela and Blacklight. "Is it okay if we come in, 'Cade?" the girl asked, her eyes lighting up, seeing the Sparklings crawling on the femme. She did a double take at the fact there were three. "Thought twins meant two?"

Barricade nodded, "Shut the door behind you."

Blacklight was at her side in an instant, looking at the three Sparklings. He pointed to each one, "I count three. Was there supposed to be three?"

"No, but there is now." Barricade murmured, all the while chirping to the newborns quietly. The triplets played around and held onto her when she brushed her hand over them or helped them move. Curiosity over recharge took them over.

Mikaela made her way to the femme, looking with a smile, "Look'it them! You did well, 'Cade. They're _all_ beautiful." Barricade gave a small proud smile, too exhausted to do anything more. It reminded the girl of the day she had actually met Barricade in a way.

Blacklight moved closer to the three, watching them curiously. He even put his hand out to touch them and began chirping to them. Barricade watched, knowing he would be gentle. He stopped at the white femme. "This one looks different."

"She does." Barricade replied softly.

Soon after, Starscream entered the medical bay. Instantly a smile graced his features at the sight before him. He shut the door behind him, walked to the femme, and looked down at her, wondering how she was handling the situation. So far, so good. He knelt down and put his hand out, softly touching each one of his newborns. "They're perfect."

"Yeah, except the mech looks just like you. Pity." The femme mumbled good-naturedly.

Starscream smiled at her, "At least he'll be handsome. Get some rest, Barricade." He softly reached to her head and ran his hand over her affectionately. He then stood up, watching while Barricade set the Sparklings back in their holds and nodded to Blacklight, Miles and Mikaela, "I'm sure she won't mind you sticking around to keep her company." He told them. They nodded, still getting to know the triplets. He turned to leave to deal with all of the _other_ new surprises. "I'll be back shortly to check on everything."

* * *

Some minutes later, Soundwave, who had been close by, but not inside the base had been waiting for Starscream. Looking down toward Rumble and Laserbeak, only one question came to mind while thinking about the new arrivals. "You think it would be safe to admit that we aren't just your 'symbiots' or 'pets' now?" Laserbeak asked. "Barricade probably should have realized it sooner since Sparklings can only be surrogated between femmes,"

"Is that so…?" came a sudden voice. All of them froze and turned, seeing none other than Starscream standing there, and he did not look happy. Soundwave sighed, not even realizing that he had gotten so close.

"Busted!" cried Ravage.

"Um… hide!" Laserbeak and Buzzsaw both took off for the air as Ravage slinked backwards away from the leader. Skorponok leapt off of Soundwave and into the ground. He surely didn't wanna stick around for _this_.

"This has disaster written all over it, man, I'm so outta here!" Rumble mumbled as he shrunk down from the heated stare of the leader and bolted for the base with the others.

Everyone, who was still talking amongst themselves inside the base, turned to the sound of a horde headed toward them. Something had to have been real bad if they were running away from Soundwave like that. Skorponok rose slightly out of the ground just outside of the main doors. Ravage slid to a stop next to him and turned. The bird-like 'Cons landed on Skorponok as he rose the rest of the way up. Rumbled clung to Ravage. "Think he's mad?"

"No…" Ravage replied sarcastically, "not at all."

* * *

Out where the two were unseen and unheard, Soundwave, from lack of being able to enunciate anything, simply stared at Starscream, who looked pretty irritated then muttered two words: "Oh no…" It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

The Seeker looked at Soundwave a long moment as if debating just how pissed he was. "I was having a pretty damn good day until I came out here, Soundwave. Turns out I have _three_ new Sparklings instead of just two… Apparently, Jazz decided to come back to life as well." He frowned at the telepath, "So… why don't you go ahead and continue to ruin my good day by telling me _again_ what I thought I heard?"

Soundwave remained silent a long moment. When the stare-down didn't work this time, the telepath spoke with finality, "You know what you heard."

Starscream frowned. "This had _better_ be good, Soundwave…" he pointed to the telepath sharply, "And I do mean _fucking_ _epic!_"

"Surprise," Soundwave droned almost too casually.

Starscream fainted.

_Cause and effect – chain of events  
All of the chaos makes perfect sense  
When you're spinning round, things come undone…_

_Welcome to Earth, 3rd rock from the Sun…_

**The End.**

* * *

_Yes. Soundwave is one sly 'Con! A quantum psychic. Go ahead, try to figure it out ;) So yes... Seems Soundwave had one last surprise for everyone._

_Poor Starscream :D_

_Eventually there will be a back story to Soundwave, TC and Skywarp, maybe a few others and how they played parts, since there's a lot of unanswered questions :)_

_Thank you all!_


End file.
